Ironía
by ShadowLights
Summary: Estando bajo la influencia del alcohol, Tk y Kari terminan en una discusión rompiendo su larga amistad. ¿Será que cuatro años después todo esto pueda cambiar? Ahora en secundaria, Takeru revela un secreto ante toda la escuela: tiene novia ¿La rivalidad entre la luz y la esperanza se verá interrumpida por el amor? Davis no se quedará al margen, lo desee o no. Takari & Daikari.
1. A Veces Negra, a Veces Color Rosa

**OH SI. Una nueva historia y sigo sin terminar las miles que tengo esparcidas por ahí. Me mato. Really. Odio eso… pero es que a veces me canso y deseo escribir algo nuevo y fresquito :c**

**He aquí una nueva historia, (que se me ocurrió durante una de mis clases de universidad) hecha en un universo en el cual hay paz en el Digimundo entero y se enfoca en los años de secundaria de los niños elegidos! … o más bien algunos de ellos. **

**Espero que lo disfruten ;D (oh si, al fin una historia FELIZ y con MUCHO HUMOR ;u;)**

**Y para aclarar cosas, no tomo XDU Se porque he visto a mi alrededor y a las pocas reus que he ido esas son las combinaciones que hacía, desu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01: <strong>_A Veces Negra, a Veces Color Rosa._

* * *

><p>"¿Están todos listos? ¡Llegó la hora!"<p>

Nos habíamos reunido en el pequeño departamento de Davis. Se le veía eufórico, gritando con alegría haciendo relucir en plena oscuridad los googles que había heredado de mi hermano. Agitando sus manos jocosamente, lucha por encender la luz de su domicilio mientras que, los que estábamos afuera, no podíamos evitar hacer dudosas especulaciones sobre su plan. Tk y yo intercambiábamos miradas llenas de inseguridad. Sabíamos que los planes de Davis no siempre eran del agrado de todos, pero aún así somos sus amigos. Yolei apretaba fuertemente la mano de Ken y Cody. Sus lentes se resbalaban de su nariz, pero tanto temor tiene que no piensa soltarse para arreglarlos.

Desde hace varias semanas, Ken estaba que trataba de hacer desistir a Davis sobre su espléndida idea, diciéndolo de manera sarcástica claro. Decía tener algo grande para cuando termináramos todos Primaria. Obvio, Yolei ya se encontraba en primero de secundaria y es de esperarse que le hiciéramos algún tipo de celebración. Se la hicimos hace un año exactamente y lo pasamos de maravilla. Había sido aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela y no iba a poder ir con nosotros a la pública de Odaiba. Ken había estado tratando de entrar por sus notas, ya que ninguno de nosotros cuatro iba a poder. Al final fue aceptado en una privada de Tamachi, cerca a su casa. Por el otro lado, Cody aún iba a seguir en primaria, pero iba a ir a estudiar fuera. En conclusión, todos nos íbamos a separar y solo quedaríamos Davis, Tk y yo en la misma escuela secundaria.

Estando nerviosa, al igual que los demás, no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando me percaté que Davis había logrado hallar la luz. Volteó lentamente, sonriendo de esquina a esquina, "¡Adelante! Podemos quedarnos hasta la hora que queramos, ¡todos están de viaje! Incluyendo a la pesada de Jun"

Los cinco nos quedamos afuera, meditando si era una buena idea. Observándonos cautelosamente, el autoproclamado fan número uno de mi hermano vuelve a dirigirnos la palabra, "No me digan… ¿tienen miedo?"

El primero en reaccionar fue Tk, "No es eso, Davis… es solo que… ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes para eso?"

"¡Nadie se va a enterar, Tk! No seas aguafiestas" con eso dicho, se aleja del marco de la puerta de metal y se interpone entre mi mejor amigo y yo, para ponerle una mano en el hombro, "Vamos"

"N-No lo sé… la mayoría de nosotros tiene doce… ¿si nos hace daño?" me atreví a preguntar.

"¡Para eso están las vacaciones!" me respondió en un tono despreocupado con la misma sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, "¿Qué podría salir mal, Kari?"

"Lo único que puedo decir es que no me hago responsable de lo que pase" a Yolei le salió la voz temblorosa, provocando que sus tembladeras corporales hicieran mover a Ken y Cody sus manos, "Puede ser que sea la mayor… p-pero aún así no me hago responsables de ustedes… quizás solo de Cody"

"De todas maneras me iban a recoger temprano por mi vuelo" agrega él de manera melancólica. Irse tan lejos… lo íbamos a extrañar. Y mucho. Por lo menos yo sí, "Así que no iba a poder verlos pasarse de la raya"

"¿Qué insinúas, Cody? Decir que nos vamos a pasar de la raya… ¡ya casi somos adultos responsables! Ten algo más de confianza en nosotros" Davis empezó a reír, intentando contagiar su alegría, lo cual no dio resultados. Lo observaba en el pesado ambiente.

"¿Doce es casi ser un adulto responsable? Ninguno de nosotros ha cumplido trece todavía, solo Yolei. Aún nos falta un año" Ken había hablado, rompiendo la risa de Davis, "Se lo que planeas, después de todo me hiciste cooperar, pero debes de saber que estoy en desacuerdo"

"Lo sé, Ichijouji" Davis se aleja de Tk, abriéndose paso hacia Ken, "Ahora, si fueran tan amables de dejar sus quejas e inseguridades aquí afuera se los agradecería mucho. Adéntrense a un mundo nunca antes visto"

"Tu tampoco lo has visto nunca" noté que Yolei estaba empezando a cansarse del tema.

"Por eso mismo, ¡hay que adentrarnos todos juntos! Celebremos por terminar primaria, para desearle suerte a Cody en sus estudios en el extranjero y tu gran éxito en secundaria, Yolei" observé que Yolei se puso completamente roja por ello. Sabía que nunca podría olvidar el amor platónico que sentía hacia Davis al principio, para al final darse cuenta que era pura amistad y que realmente sentía algo por Ken, "Así que… pasen, pasen"

"Está demente" dice Yolei en un suspiro mientras observa a Davis adentrarse a su departamento, "No nos queda otra… igual, después de todo nos podemos rehusar"

"¿Y verlo solo a él entrar en ese estado?" le formulaba una pregunta Cody.

Tuve que contenerme la risa, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos. Tk lo notó y comprendió la razón. Si Davis se pusiera como dice Cody, sería algo realmente espectacular de ver. Nunca lo olvidaríamos y cuando nos veamos dentro de unos años sería, _"Oye, ¿te acuerdas cuando Davis…? - ¡Sí, sí! Cómo no olvidarlo, jajaja"_

"En ese caso lo mejor sería entrar para que no haga alguna idiotez" sigue hablando Yolei, finalmente logrando separar ambas manos de la firmeza de Ken y la delicadeza de Cody, arreglando sus lentes, "Pero si algo grave llega a pasar, no se enojen cuando les grite en la cara, ¡bingo, yo les dije!"

Asintiendo, todos nos preparamos mentalmente para entrar al hogar de Davis. Estaba ordenado, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que llevaba viviendo solo tres días debido al viaje familiar que no deseó asistir y creí que la basura ya abundaría en su domicilio. De todas formas, seguimos nuestro recorrido por el pequeño corredor hasta llegar a la sala, la cual no tenía sillones, si no unos cojines en la alfombra central y una mesa pequeña llena de entradas estilo comida chatarra (entre ellas papas, ¿nachos? Algo similar… ¿qué es eso? ¡Pocky!).

Al ver algo de Pocky, no pude evitar no emocionarme. Era uno de mis pocos dulces favoritos y había miles de ellos. El pequeño palillo cubierto ligeramente de chocolate parecía estarme rogando que me sentara y lo cogiera para sentir su exquisito sabor. Pero no, no debo de hacerlo… algo sucedía. Todos miraban un pequeño carrito de madera, usado para botellas, y este se encontraba lleno de… "¿alcohol?"

De casualidad solté mi pensamiento en voz alta. Tk se acercó a Davis, mirándolo seriamente, pero aún así se notaba que no sabía con que palabras expresarse. Yolei se me acercó y me murmuró en la oreja izquierda, "Creo que sí. Sabía que no era una buena idea"

Ken notó que Tk necesitaba algo de apoyo por si Davis no comprendía la situación, y decidió apoyarlo empezando a hablar sobre su 'fantástica idea de fin de primaria', "Davis… lo que está ahí atrás… ¿es lo que creo que es?"

"Y de los más finos" se le escuchaba orgulloso, presumiendo una botella de tequila, "Si hay un gusano dentro sería como ganarnos la lotería. No entiendo el porqué de sus caras, si ya saben perfectamente lo que íbamos a hacer. Y tú, Ichijouji… ¡me acompañaste a comprar!"

"¡Solo fui contigo al supermercado y compramos las cosas que están en la mesa! ¿En qué momento metiste eso?"

Lo único que podía hacer ahora Davis era sentirse orgulloso de haber engañado a Ken. Logré ver como levantaba el pecho en señal de satisfacción tras haberlo superado en algo.

"¡Pensamos que lo decías en broma, no que realmente lo harías!" Yolei había estallado a mi lado, haciendo que me cubriera ambas orejas.

"Davis, mira" Tk seguía atorado con sus palabras, "No es una buena idea, ¿de acuerdo? Somos muy chicos aún"

"Ya te dije que no seas aguafiestas, Tk. Igual, ¿alguna vez no hay querido transgredir las reglas?" al parecer Davis iba a empezar uno de sus motivadores discursos, que de alguna u otra manera, _siempre_ nos convencen, "Quizás nunca más nos volvamos a ver. Todos nos estamos separando y este tipo de cosas no vuelvan a ocurrir. Cody se va a estudiar a algún país de Europa…"

"A España" lo veo corregir.

"Sí, si… come muchos crepes…" respondía de malagana nuestro líder innato, obviamente malhumorado ahora por haber sido interrumpido.

"En realidad… creo que hubiera sido mejor que dijeras paella, pero bueno"

"_Como decía…_" intentaba proseguir evidentemente, "Cody se va a estudiar a España, Ken va a estudiar en una de las escuelas secundarias de Tamachi, Yolei entró a la más prestigiosa escuela de Odaiba y Kari, Tk y yo a la pública. Por cierto, Yolei, mándale saludos a Tai y los demás cuando los veas. Estas separaciones causará que ya no nos podamos reunir…."

"No es tan prestigiosa como dices, no exageres… es solo privada" aquello había causado que Yolei se sonroje levemente por el halago. Logré observar que Ken no se sentía tan cómodo con ello.

"….bueno, el punto es que no nos vamos a poder reunir y eso significa no poder emborracharnos todos juntos, ¡entonces pensé que este sería el mejor momento! No sean así de malos… esta puede ser nuestra última reunión"

La melancolía y tristeza absorbía a todos. Davis lo había logrado. Gracias, Davis Motomiya. Cuando llegue a casa apestando a alcohol mi hermano intentará meterme en un convento y hacerte mil pedacitos con la mirada.

Sosteniendo ahora algo de jugo de naranja y colocándolo al centro de la mesa alrededor de la comida chatarra, nos sonríe, "Siéntense"

Rápidamente obedecimos, como perritos entrenados, y nos encontrábamos en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Tk se encontraba a mi lado y acababa de quitarse el gorro. Tenía un cabello rebelde y me urgía arreglárselo. Me serví algo de agua que se encontraba en una jarra a un vasito rojo de plástico y sumergí un par de dedos en ella. Luego, estiré mi mano y la pasé encima, intentando ponerlo en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenía algo en la cabeza?" me pregunta mi amigo, mirándome con unos grandes ojos azules, "¿O simplemente te dieron ganas de sobarme la cabeza?"

"Tenías un cabello rebelde y me daban tantas ganas de arreglarlo. Debe de ser la frustración de siempre ver a mi hermano así y no poder hacer nada" le repliqué feliz, tras terminar mi épica misión.

"Ustedes dos… parecen una pareja" molestó Yolei. Luego, con voz aguda agregó, "Oh, querido~, déjame arreglarte el cabello"

Los cuatro (incluyendo a Ken y Cody ya que Davis se encontraba sacando más cosas) la mirábamos escépticos. De ahí, se contestó a sí misma con voz grave, "No, amor~, no enfrente de todos"

"Ay, pero querido~ ¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Las miradas, amor~"

"Ay no seas así, que no te de vergüenza~" y sin darse cuenta, estaba que le sobaba la cabeza a Ken a ojo cerrado, al terminar su diminuto monólogo.

Ken se encontraba sorprendido y logré ver que su piel se tornaba un bajo tono color escarlata, "Yolei… tu mano"

"¿Huh?" fue en ese momento que mi mejor amiga lo notó, "¡L-lo siento!"

Desde ese momento, el silencio reinó en la mesa. Tk y yo simplemente nos mirábamos, sin comprender la razón por la cual toda la vida nos han fastidiado por ello. Solo somos mejores amigos. Claro, admito haber salido a solas con él a veces, pero lo nuestro no iba más a que una simple amistad. Yolei siempre me comenta de que Tk parece querer algo conmigo y que lo ha intentado y lo he rechazado. No me he dado cuenta. ¿Será porque aún soy ingenua en el amor?

"Bueno, llegó la hora de celebrar a lo grande" se interpuso Davis entré nosotros dos, colocando más vasos, algunas gaseosas y más jugo de naranja al igual que de arándano, "¡A tomar!"

* * *

><p>A Cody ya lo habían recogido. Eran casi las doce. Yolei parecía estar entrando a la embriaguez, tambaleándose un poco sentada de izquierda a derecha, con los cachetes completamente rosados. Ken también se encontraba un poco mal, lo notaba. Ambos sostenían vasos rojitos, llenos de ron con coca-cola si no me equivoco.<p>

"¿Sabes, Ken?" decía en tono gracioso mi amiga de cabellos morados, "Creo que me gustas y mucho", al finalizar empezó a reír, así que no sabía si tomarla en serio o no. Al parecer Ken estaba igual.

"¿Gracias, Yolei?" intentaba mantener la compostura.

"¿M-me estás rechazando?" sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Era comprensible. Aún somos niños.

"E-Espera… ¿en serio?" los ojos de Ken parecían emitir alegría e ilusión.

Intenté dejarlos solos en la mesa y me levanté. Era la única que no había tomado nada, solo probado. No me llego a gustar nada. Por otro lado. Tk y Davis se habían puesto a jugar videojuegos en el televisor, completamente ebrios. No se les podía entender muy bien, pero preferí ir con ellos. Debo de dar privacidad.

"Oye, Kari. Te veo bien parada" me dice Davis, su aliento apestando a todo lo que había consumido, "Si sigues comiendo solo Pocky vas a engordar"

Me sonrojé debido a la verdad que me acababa de decir, "He estado tomando también jugo de naranja"

"No corrompas a Kari, Davis. ¡Ella es buena!" seguía con el control Tk, moviéndolo violentamente, "Además, si Tai se entera nos matará a todos"

"¿Tai? No se atrevería a matar a su cuñado" presumía Davis, causando que Tk explotara en risa. Lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar resignada y pararme para ir al baño. Al fondo, podía escuchar aún lo que hablaban.

"¿Cuñado? Que adelantado Davis, pero todos saben que va a pasar por mi primero, soy el mejor amigo"

"¿Aprovechando de tu posición? No lo veía en ti, jajaja" seguía riéndose Davis, "¿Y de ahí? ¿Me la darías a mi?"

"Que no se te suba el título de cuñado, jajaja. No lo sé"

"Después de todo, miles de chicas se morían por ti. Dudo que en secundaria la cosa sea diferente, hasta podrías tener un club de fans hecho por las porristas del club de baloncesto, jajaja"

Me encerré en el baño, ignorando las voces del exterior. Me repetía que estaban completamente mal, que no pretendían decir esas cosas, pero aún así me quedaba la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso eso pensaba sobre mi? ¿Solo me veían como la eterna mejor amiga que eventualmente terminaría entrando en una relación y sería abandonada cruelmente? No lo sé. Solo deseo irme, pero ya es tarde y mi hermano no me puede recoger hasta que termine su fiesta. Al parecer la vida en secundaria es completamente diferente. Fiestas. Fiestas. Fiestas.

Por un instante, me pareció escuchar que las voces se apagaban para que luego emanaran risas. De ahí otra vez el silencio. Por alguna razón, la furia se apoderó de mí. Podía demostrarles que no soy tan buena, que si puedo ser rebelde a veces. Se los demostraré.

Abrí la puerta con furia, ignorando a una dormida Yolei abrazando a Ken, y me senté para tomar velozmente mi vaso de jugo de naranja que había dejado atrás. Davis y Tk habían dejado de jugar y se reían solos, mirándose. En eso, al observar mi rostro, Davis habló.

"¿Quieres tomar algo más?" con eso dicho, me extiende tambaleando un vaso de coca-cola. Evidentemente seguía mal. Sin preguntar, lo sostuve y lo tomé de un golpe.

Tk seguía riéndose. Por alguna razón, su risa me cansaba más de lo normal y sentía como todos mis sentidos se mezclaban ocasionando una sustancia extraña en mi cuerpo. La furia aumentaba en mi cada vez más rápido y mi capacidad de pensar parecía estar nula.

"¿De qué te ríes, rubio?" balbuceé. Intenté levantarme, pero fracasé miserablemente.

"Vaya, al parecer a Kari le hace efecto muy rápido" seguía Davis, repentinamente abrazando a Tk como si fueran los mejor amigos del mundo, "No puedo creer que haya funcionado. Primero el jugo de naranja con algo de vodka y luego ron con coca-cola"

"Te dije que era inocente" habló Tk, burlándose nuevamente de mi, "Era obvio que iba a caer"

"¡Esto sí que está bueno! Tai nunca se enterará. Caerá rápido en el sueño, como ellos dos" y señaló a Ken y a Yolei.

"Sí y Kari no se acordará de nada. Esta vez no hay Tai para decir, '¡_hermano, hermano_!'" se había puesto a hacer una imitación mía.

"¡Deja de burlarte!" llegué a gritar.

"¿Pero sí o no que es cierto? Dependes siempre de tu hermano, pequeña Kari" seguía Tk. Me daban ganas de matarlo con solo la mirada. Al estilo que imaginaba que mi hermano mataría a Davis.

"¡No es cierto! Yo puedo cuidarme sola"

"Siempre dependes de alguien. Además de ser la niña que tiene algún tipo de imán hacia la oscuridad. Es como si cargaras un letrero diciendo que te lleven, jajaja"

¡No es gracioso! Eres un estúpido" al escuchar que lo insulté, se levantó algo molesto, "¡Nadie nunca te pide que me salves, yo podría salir sola!"

"¿Entonces por qué gritas mi nombre siempre si no quieres que vaya?"

"¡No es el único, también pido por mi hermano y Gatomon!" lágrimas salían de mis ojos

Esta discusión no estaba llevando a nada. Cada vez nos gritábamos más, nos peleábamos más… Davis no hacía nada más que observar en silencio, viendo cómo muestra amistad se rompía cada vez más y más, diciendo las cosas que siempre nos parecían insoportables de cada uno. Entre lágrimas, no pude evitar soltarle una bofeteada a Tk al decirme lo siguiente.

"No sabes hacer absolutamente nada. Lo único que haces es sufrir, enfermarte, ser secuestrada por la oscuridad y depender de los demás. Necesito vacaciones, Kari"

No dude ni un solo instante. No entendía que le sucedía ¿el alcohol afecta tanto a las personas? El punto es que, aun estando algo picada, salí corriendo de la casa de Davis, anhelando llegar a mi casa sana y salva, corriendo por las iluminadas y solitarias calles de Odaiba siendo ya casi algo más que las dos de la mañana.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que a partir de ese momento, mi amistad con Tk se rompería y no hablaríamos por más de tres años… hasta llegar a cuarto de secundaria, donde las cosas cambiaron por completo. Como dicen, así es la vida… a veces negra… a veces color rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Fue bien corto ya que debo de seguir estudiando =u= <strong>

**El siguiente Capítulo se titula: **_Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es F__ūka Hinanawi_


	2. Mucho Gusto, Mi Nombre es Fūka Hinanawi

**Ya llevo más de 24 horas despierta. Para ser precisa… 30 y contando. Feliz lectura.**

**La historia sucede en un universo en el cual ya no hay peligros acechando el mundo digital.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02: <strong>_Mucho Gusto, Mi Nombre es Fūka Hinanawi_

* * *

><p><p>

__Siendo sincera, plenamente sincera… nadie sabía quién era ella. Había compartido salones con nosotros tres desde primero de secundara. A veces conmigo. A veces con Tk. A veces con Davis. A veces con los tres. A veces con Tk y Davis. A veces conmigo y Tk. A veces conmigo y Davis. Su presencia entró a nuestras vidas de una manera que no creímos posible. La verdad, creo que ni ella tampoco se lo imaginaba de esa forma y no parecía estar muy contenta por ello. Ah, la ironía… y todo lo que tiene ella ahora era lo que deseaba años atrás.

Estando en cuarto de secundaria, Tk, Davis y yo ya teníamos dieciséis años, pero aún así la madurez no nos llegaba a ninguno (y eso que me creo bastante madura). El que solía ser antes mi mejor amigo ahora tan solo era un desconocido. Una persona más transitando en este aburrido y monótono mundo. Davis se sentía culpable por ello, era comprensible. Después de todo, él fue quien insistió en consumir tragos ese día y no hacer nada al respecto. De todas formas, debo de segur viviendo mi vida y demostrarle al rubio que sí puedo ser alguien que no depende de los demás. En mi opinión, creo haberlo dejado muy en claro estos últimos años al estar en los primeros puestos y a la misma vez ayudar a la escuela en acciones caritativas.

Por el otro lado, Tk seguía ensimismado en el área deportiva y representaba a la escuela en competencias, a la misma vez que se ganaba una alta reputación. Davis tuvo razón, hasta ahora tiene un club de fans… claro, eso no me molesta. No debería porqué. Ya no somos amigos al fin y al cabo.

Era una apacible mañana. Mi hermano se encontraba ya cursando su primer ciclo en la universidad de Tokio, significando un largo trayecto para él al no querer mudarse. Papá y Mamá se iban a quedar conmigo, pero no deseaba abandonarme y perderse mis últimos años de secundaria, ver si conseguía un enamorado o si me amistaba con Tk. Aquello siempre me hacía hervir la sangre. Puede ser que sea pacifista, pero nunca olvidaré las palabras que me dijo aquella noche. La expresión que puso, su aliento, sus muecas, sus gestos, su tono de voz…

"¿Kari?"

Mi dulce hermano logró hacer que dejara de soñar despierta. Me había quedado mirando un punto fijo de la pared, aparentemente. Ni el sutil movimiento de las celestes cortinas de la pequeña sala-comedor me distrajo. Fue ahí cuando noté que me movía sus dos manos exhaustivamente.

"Hermano…" con eso dicho, le detuve sus manotas y las junté con las mías, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, es solo que me preguntaba qué hacías mirando la esquina del lugar" me replica en broma, "¿Vas a acabarte tu cereal? Se está haciendo tarde"

"Ya llevas más de diez minutos con el plato en las manos, Kari" agregó mi madre, "Si es mucho dime para la próxima vez servirte menos"

Bajé la mirada y ahí mismo se encontraba mi alimento. Hojuelas de maíz azucaradas hundiéndose en leche descremada. Rico.

"Está bien, mamá. Gracias" me levanté del sofá en el que me encontraba sentada y me dirigí a nuestra pequeña y humilde cocina. Guardé lo que sobró de mi tan esperado desayuno de todas las mañanas en un contenedor de plástico y lo metí en el bolso que llevo a la escuela. Quizás lo coma durante tutoría. El estar con el ahora atorrante Tk me amargaba las mañanas y prefería fijar mis ojos en alguna otra cosa. Extrañaba que Davis no estuviera en mi clase. Me apoyaría… eso creo.

Las veces que me tocaba con él, paraba conmigo o con Tk. El no había tenido la pelea. Solo nosotros… pero aún así deseaba que pasara más tiempo a mi lado que con él. Al ser ambos unos locos por el deporte, siempre se reúnen después de clases. En primara recuerdo haberme quedado a apoyarlos como barra, aunque no hubiera nadie más. Buenos recuerdos que nunca volverán.

"Kari, ¿ya te vas?" inquirió mi hermano lavándose los dientes por el corredor que llevaba a la puerta del departamento. La espuma salía por su boca a borbotones. Parecía estar medio dormido todavía. Se había pasado estudiando toda la noche para una práctica integrada de uno de sus cursos y hoy no tenía clases. Me contó que aprovecharía en tomar algo del día libre y de ahí volvería a dedicarse a sus estudios, "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No te preocupes. Cuando llegue te mando un mensaje. Como siempre" contesté desordenando su rebelde cabellera chocolatosa. A mi hermano le daba pavor saber que viajaba sola en bus, sabiendo que era peligroso. He por ello que siempre le digo lo mismo, y lo cumplo. Por más que pueda ir en contra de lo que me prometí a mi misma para cambiar, era una petición de mi hermano y padres. No podía amotinarme contra ellos por tan simple tontería.

Al abrir la puerta me despedí de mamá. Papá ya había salido a trabajar y había olvidado meter la correspondencia. Tras verla, la deposité en la pequeña caja de metal que tenemos y me fui rumbo a mi pan de cada día. Los árboles emanaban un verdor sin igual y contagiaban las ganas de dar piruetas repentinas entre los danzantes pétalos y hojas que descendían al compás de una melodía imaginara de la estación actual.

El escenario súbitamente cambio cuando llegué a la parada del autobús. Gris y concreto se apoderaban del ambiente. Jalé mi largo vestido amarillo, debido al repentino frío que sentí y agradecí estar con leggings negras. Mi larga bufanda color rosa me tapaba el cuello lo necesario para no resfriarme y opté por sentarme en la banca blanca metálica a esperar. Sin darme cuenta, una muchacha llegó agitada, para terminar inhalando aire a mi costado. Nunca la había visto por estos lares, aunque su rostro se me hacía vagamente familiar.

"¿Esta parada de bus va a la escuela pública?" pregunta sin mirarme, aún apoyada en sus rodillas aspirando oxígeno.

Me fijé rápidamente en su apariencia. Largo cabello almendrado, llevado en una especie de gancho lateral. Su piel casi tan blanca como la mía, levantó su mirada para comprobar que sus ojos pardos hacían resaltar más su atractivo femenino, el cual yo no poseo. Llevaba una camisa larga beige y un pitillo azul marino que podría pasar por negro, con roturas. En ambas manos llevaba unos guantes que parecían de motociclista al ser de cuero. Finalmente, al igual que yo, llevaba una pequeña bufanda en el cuello, solo que la de ella podía clasificarse color otoño… o algo así. Empezó a reír sola, pareciéndole divertida su pequeña maratón personal y esperaba una respuesta por mi parte.

"Sí" afirmé desviando la mirada para no hacer muy aparente el hecho que la examinaba cuidadosamente.

"Que alegría. No suelo tomar esta ruta. Gracias" me decía sin tomar asiento. Se apoyó en uno de las columnas de metal que sostenían el paradero, "¿A qué hora más o menos llega?"

"Ya no tarda" el salir de mis palabras formaba humo en el ambiente.

"¿Siempre tomas esta ruta, Kari?" al parecer la chica deseaba seguir conversando y me tomó por sorpresa que supiera mi nombre. Aunque, no debería de sorprenderme. Después de todo estudia en nuestra escuela. Su forma informal de llamarme me resintió un poco, pero quizás un cambio no haría mal. Lo que ahora me carcomía era la sensación de maleducada al no recordar su nombre.

"Sí. Todos los días"

"Ya veo… ¿crees que nos cambien de salones para este nuevo bimestre? Ya sabes, por el incidente que hubo quieren mover a todos otra vez"

"No lo sé. Habrá que ver" inconscientemente, la muchacha había respondido a una de ms incógnitas mentales. Estaba cursando mi mismo año y sabía del incidente en el que metieron cigarrillos y lo ocultaron en la mochila de un inocente.

En eso, llegó el autobús, inundando la pequeña pista con su contaminación.

* * *

><p><p>

Tal y como lo predijo la chica de cabello almendrado, nos terminaron cambiando a todos de clases. Habíamos tenido una asamblea especial antes de que empezaran las clases normales, y, tras finalizar, una turba de ansiosos estudiantes se aplastaban entre sí en un verde panel para saber sus nuevos destinos.

Finalmente, luego de luchar arduamente, llegué frente al aclamado panel y observé fijamente con los ojos bien aplastados con mi mano. Siempre me he dicho que necesito lentes, pero no encuentro tiempo de ir al oculista. Y si lo tengo, me olvido. Volviendo al tema en mano, me percaté que Davis se encontraba a mi lado. Era imposible no reconocerlo con los googles que había heredado de mi hermano. En vez de llevarlos en la cabeza, ahora los tenía constantemente en el cuello. Eso, según él, causaría menos problemas cuando impusieran el uso de uniforme. A decir verdad… ¿acaso no era hoy eso también?

"¡Kari, vaya que sorpresa!" exclama el amigo que veo como un hermano. Nos sumimos en un abrazo tras no habernos visto estas vacaciones y le sonreí.

"Imagínate, encontrándonos en el lugar más concurrido de la escuela" agregué luego de mi típica sonrisa amical.

"¡Sí!" me responde lleno de alegría. Siempre me pone feliz verlo así. No tenía preocupaciones. O al menos así aparentaba llevar su vida, "¿Sabes que sería aún más genial?"

"¿Qué cosa?" seguía buscando distraídamente mi nombre en los tres roles de los salones de cuarto.

"Que nos toque en el mismo salón. No pasa desde… que… ¿segundo?" al parecer no lo recuerda. Yo tampoco la verdad. Cada año que pasa borro mi memoria escolar para así no amargarme las vacaciones pensando en Tk y las estupideces que nos suceden en clases y fuera de ellas, "¡Ah, te encontré!"

Con eso dicho, apunta su dedo índice, su brazo ligeramente encía de mi hombro. Debido a la cantidad de gente que se empujaba, terminé rendida en entre la pared y su cuerpo. Davis no parecía prestarle atención a nuestra incómoda posición.

"Kamiya, Kari…. Motomiya, Davis… ¡Oh, sí! Estamos en la misma clase" se le escuchaba eufórico. Me haría bien algo de Davis para reírme de vez en cuando. Mientras que no me toque con… "Takaishi, Takeru"

Al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado por Davis, sentí como todo sueño que tenía tuvo que dejar de ser producido ya que la fábrica había colapsado, "¿Estás bromando, no Davis?"

"Me gustaría que ese fuera el caso, Kari. Me gustaría que ese fuera el caso" se dice como si fuera una especie de mantra, "¿No prefieres quejarte? Dijeron que no los volverían a poner juntos luego de lo que pasó en primero"

"No importa" le repliqué, intentando retener esa sensación amarga, "Fue hace tres años"

"No me refiero a lo de la fiesta que hice" dice sonrojado mi amigo al notar finalmente la posición. Al ya saber nuestras aulas optamos por salir de la turba.

"Eso fue hace cuatro" lo corregí, "Cuando hicimos la súper fiesta de fin de primaria"

Aquello lo dije en un tono de voz sarcástico, causando que Davis inflara sus mejillas en señal de molestia para luego dejar salir el aire y sobarme la cabeza, "¿Te he dicho que te quiero, Kari?"

"Infinidades de veces, Davis" al ser mi –nuevo- mejor amigo, siempre me dice eso aunque sepa muy claramente que carga un gran doble sentido. Opté, por ello, regresar al tema anterior, "¿Y qué salón nos tocó?"

Al estar satisfecho tras haberme despeinado, contestó cruzando ambos brazos tras su largo cuello, "En el B"

"Entonces vayamos yendo" sugerí.

Empezamos a movilizarnos con tranquilidad. No podía evitar recordar el vergonzoso accidente que Tk me había hecho pasar al entrar a primero de secundara, el cual Davis me había hecho recordar inconscientemente tras su equivocación. Las risas de todos. La forma en la que me hacía pasar el ridículo. Y nadie me apoyaba. Tk aprovechó la hora en la que Davis debía de ir a práctica de soccer. El sabía perfectamente que Davis se pondría en su camino. Iba a seguir divagando en el pasado, cuando en eso mi moreno amigo volvió a hablarme.

"Espera… ¿por qué mejor no vamos por los uniformes primero?"

"Verdad, tienes razón" me había olvidado. Por más tonto que suene, lo recordaba hace unos momentos y luego ya no.

Dimos media vuelta. Estábamos a punto de subir los escalones, pero debíamos de ir hacia el área de deportes. Ahí era donde lo repartirían. Al parecer aquello Davis no lo recordaba, pero me entró una repentina iluminación divina que nos guió hacia nuestro destino. He ahí donde nos separamos cada uno a su respectivo lugar, prometiéndonos vernos luego en clase y burlarnos de cómo nos veíamos en los uniformes.

Mientras hacía mi cola tranquilamente, logré divisar a lo lejos una cabellera familiar. Creo que era la chica con la que hablé en la parada del autobús. Parecía perdida. Turista, más bien. Al parecer no tenía idea en donde colocarse. Cuando alguien iba a preguntarle algo, como los profesores por ejemplo, se ponía completamente tímida y retraída, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Algo pasaba con su talla aparentemente. Le indicaban que fuera al extra pequeño, la cola en la cual yo me encontraba y no había mucha gente. Al parecer no quería venir, lo notaba por su momento de manos. Deseaba ir a la cola de pequeño. Fue ahí cuando apareció.

De tez como la de su hermano mayor, cabellera dorada y ojos de un azul eléctrico profundo. Su infaltable gorra blanca adornaba su vestimenta, la cual parecía ser uniforme de hombres. Este consistía de un pantalón y chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y una especie de listón de un color azul medio plomo. Lo hacían ver mayor y formado. Mi mejor amigo y ahora más odiado enemigo, Tk Takaishi se encontraba ayudando a la muchacha. Al verlo, ella parece alegrarse de ver un rostro familiar y él la golpea infantilmente en la cabeza. Su reacción no fue agradable, pero se aguantó lo que pensaba decirle. Por el movimiento de manos de Tk, podía ver que la mandaba a mi fila también. Tras escucharlo venir de el por más de cinco veces, al fin desistió y camino resignada hasta posicionarse detrás mío, echando un suspiro.

"¿Qué tiene de malo querer una talla más grande?" la escucho soltar su pensamiento en voz alta, "Solo porque no me gusta sentir que se me pega la ropa al cuerpo… que molestia"

"Dicen que es mejor usar cosas de tu misma talla" por alguna razón me entrometí. Al parecer no le causó molestia y prosiguió.

"Es que me gustan las cosas grandes. As sientes un airecito rico y especio para moverte todo genial y…" en eso se tapa la boca con ambas manos, "Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco"

"No te preocupes, a muchos nos pasa" intenté agregar una risa, pero salió fingida. Por suerte no lo notó, "No quiero presumir, pero a mí me pasa eso con este tipo de ropa. El extra pequeño me queda un poco grande"

"Vaya… eso sí que debe de ser cómodo" logré ver como cerraba los ojos para quizás imaginar una escena con ella en esa situación.

"¿Nombre?" estaba dándole la espalda a una de las mamás que forma parte de la ASPAFA o Asociación de Padres de Familia. Al escuchar su voz salté un poco. Me volvió a repetir, "¿Nombre?"

"Kari" respondí firmemente.

"¿Apellido?"

"Kamiya"

Tras apuntar mis datos logré ver en el cuadernillo todas mis medidas. Con razón el examen médico el bimestre pasado. Querían asegurar que las tallas salieran bien. Al terminar, me entrega una bolsa de plástico transparente con mi uniforme dentro y encima llevaba una etiqueta con mi nombre.

"Si tienes algún problema procura hacer la queja lo más antes posible, no aceptan cambios pasado los diez días" intenta decirme de manera amable, pero el cansancio se notaba en su voz.

Asentí y me retiré lentamente, observando de reojo a lo lejos como la chica que conocí hace unas horas entraba en pánico con la señora al no poder comunicarse debido a su timidez. No pude evitar pensar que tal vez era bipolar o algo similar.

Luego de aquello y dejarla a la merced de la lideresa de la ASPAFA aparentemente, hice una cola más de cinco minutos para entrar a un baño y cambiarme. No me imagine que ahí dentro habrá más cola. En eso, me cruzo con dos muchachas del club de fans de Tk. Me miraron con desprecio para luego murmurar algo entre ellas. Lo más sano era ignorarlas y eso mismo hice. Cuando uno de los lugares se desocupó, corrí hacia él y me encerré. Me quité la ropa lentamente, sin pudor alguno, y luego abrí la bolsa para revelar el uniforme. La única diferencia era que en vez de pantalón, era una falda negra y una polera extraña negra en vez de chaqueta. Teníamos el mismo listón plomo tono azul, solo que las pitas eran más largas que la de los hombres. Arreglé mi blanca blusa y guardé mi ropa anterior en la bolsa de plástico transparente, claro que mantuve mi bufanda rosa, dándole un toque de originalidad.

Queriendo lavarme las manos tras salir del cuartito del retrete, dejé mi ropa en el caño mientras iba por algo de jabón. Al regresar, observé como las chicas que rajaban de mi se van riendo aún. ¿Acaso solo se cuentan chistes todo el día? Cerrando los ojos y echando un suspiro, dejo caer algo de agua fría a mis palmas y me voy al secador de manos. Al regresar, mi bolsa no estaba.

"Mi ropa…" solté en voz baja. En ese momento, entró la chica que acababa de conocer minutos atrás y me escuchó.

"Vaya, ¿Ese es el uniforme? Está bien bonito" me comenta mientras abraza su paquete, "¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? Te escuché decir algo"

"La había dejado aquí… y ahora no está…" me estaba entrando un ataque de nervios. ¿Por qué demonios no la metí en mi bolso? Ah, cierto. Tenía temor de que se chorreara mi desayuno y se malograra toda, "¿En dónde…?"

Antes de que lograra terminar, se escuchó una especie de conmoción en el exterior. Absortas en el nuevo ruido proveniente del exterior, salimos corriendo al mismo tiempo con unas chicas más y nos quedamos boquiabiertas. Todas. Todos. Todos los presentes. Davis estaba vistiendo mi conjunto.

"¡Devuélvanme ya mi uniforme!" gritaba él, irritado, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de los hombres, "¡Y también mi ropa!"

¿Cómo así llegó mi ropa a la posesión de Davis? Solo había una respuesta, y algo me decía que esas dos chicas que vi en el baño minutos atrás están involucradas. Si ellas están involucradas… eso significa que Takeru Takaishi tiene algo que ver en esto.

Mi esbelta figura se movía de izquierda a derecha mientras iba a hacia Davis. Me paré a su lado y me atreví a gritar, "¡Ya deja tus bromas, Tk! ¡Y ustedes dos saquen la ropa! ¿En qué maldito lugar la han metido?"

"Kari… tranquila, respira. No salgas de personaje" ver a Davis tranquilizarme en ropa de mujer fue efectivo. Olvidé mi malhumor por unos instantes y aguanté la risa. Él tenía razón. Cada vez que hacía eso, Tk aprovechaba para mandarme al piso con sus argumentos.

"¿Inculpándome de nuevo?" se manifestó entre la multitud, "La verdad, no tengo nada que ver en esto, pero sí estoy enterado que dos chicas entraron al baño de hombres, lo cual sí admito ser una conducta sospechosa"

Observé como ambas muchachas no podían creer estar siendo delatadas por su ídolo. Al parecer lo habían hecho bajo su propia voluntad, quizás creyendo que así llamarían su atención. Cuidadosamente, las seguí con la mirada cuando sacaron el uniforme de Davis de una gran mochila, la cual estaba llena de dibujitos multicolores. Aquello hizo saltar a Tk. Lo noté.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellas y, literalmente, casi les grita, "¿Qué creen que hacen usando una mochila que no les pertenece? Así inculpan a los inocentes. ¿Acaso quieren que nos vuelvan a cambiar de salones a todos como el incidente de los cigarrillos? Nade quiere eso. Pensé que lo había dejado bien claro en la reunión del consejo"

Otro dato que había olvidado durante las vacaciones. Tk pertenece al consejo estudiantil. Es el modelo a seguir.

"P-Pero si es nuestra…" balbuceó una morena de cabellos rosados.

"S-Sí… es de nosotras…" trataba de apoyarla su compañera que también era morena, pero de cabellos dorados.

"Ah, ¿con que es suya?" por alguna razón sentí un alivio al ver que Tk se había calmado. Miré cara a cara a Davis, quien parecía creer que la situación más que solucionarse, iba a salirse un poco más de control. Tk las arrima para levantar la mochila y exclamar lo siguiente, "Esta mochila, ¡no es de su propiedad! La dueña se encuentra aquí mismo"

"D-debe de ser un error" seguían insistiendo, creyendo ser expulsadas del club de fans oficial si es que se enteraran de su palomillada las superioras de quinto de secundaria.

En eso, dejando de mirar a los ojos de Davis y a su extraña vestimenta de mujer que llevaba puesta yo minutos atrás, noté que la muchacha de cabello almendrado y ojos pardos se encontraba temblando en su sitio para luego inhalar aire y dirigirse al lado de Tk.

"Es mía" logra decir llena de valor. Aquello le debe de haber costado, "No me molesta que la hayan cogido sin permiso… pero para hacer semejante maldad… me decepcionan"

Tras decir aquello, la niña se va corriendo y se encierra en el baño. De un momento a otro, la multitud se dispersa, siguiendo con sus actividades y Tk se nos acerca.

"¿Sigues creyendo que tengo la culpa, consentida?" le intenté lanzar una mirada de desprecio. Después de todo lo que he experimentado tras nuestra fuerte pelea estos cuatro años, todo es posible.

"Eres alguien impredecible, Tk. Tienes tantas facetas" le repliqué de mala gana.

Rápidamente entrometiéndose, Davis habló, "Tk, gracias amigo"

Al escuchar el agradecimiento, Tk abraza amicalmente a Davis y sigue hablando con él, ignorándome, "Lo que hicieron esas chicas… está mal. Es decir, cambiar tu ropa por… ¿esto?"

"No es la primera vez, créeme" confesó. Ya nos había pasado antes, pero no de manera tan publica.

"¿Ah sí?" parecía haber aprendido algo nuevo el día de hoy.

"No sé por qué tienen en su diminuta cabeza de que estoy saliendo con Kari o algo" comentó libremente, "Siempre me cambian mis cosas por las de ella"

"Eso debe de ser porqué siempre paran juntos" agrega Tk riéndose.

"Y porque como saben que me odias, creen que así tendrán puntos extras contigo" me atreví a decir.

"En eso tienes toda la razón, mi pequeña Kari" y con eso dicho, se retira a paso lento, "Nos vemos en clases"

"Ojalá no fuera así" logré soltar aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Estos eran los momentos en los que deseaba que nada de esto hubiera sucedido y así seguiría siendo la mejor amiga de Tk y los tres podríamos pasarlo lindo de la vida… pero no.

"Ya verás que se solucionará, Kari" me alienta Davis abrazándome, aún en mi vestimenta. No pude evitar reírme de la nada.

"Hueles a fresa" su abrazo era fuerte y se notaba el amor que intentaba trasmitirme.

"Recién cortadas para usted esta mañana, mi lady" y con eso dicho me suelta y vuelve a molestarme con la cabeza, "Ya verás, Kari… más vale tarde que nunca"

Asentí, intentando creerme las palabras que decía. Cada año iba de mal en peor. Y este año no iba a ser excepción. Estamos en el mismo salón de clases, por el amor del Digimundo.

* * *

><p><p>

Al llegar a clases, todos estábamos lindos y preciosos con nuestros relucientes uniformes. Aunque aún fueran vacaciones, nosotros íbamos a tener toda una charla por lo del incidente de los cigarrillos y ahora por lo de Davis.

"¡Hola!" volteé para ver a la muchacha de cabello almendrado.

"Mira que coincidencia, la misma clase" le comenté sin responder al saludo.

"¿Si no? Se siente bien tener a una amiga"

¿Amiga? Pero si recién hemos hablado hace poco… bueno, si ella me considera su amiga, me siento halagada.

"¡Perdona la demora, Kari!" Davis entró repentinamente con el uniforme masculino y una bolsa. Ahí dentro estaban mis prendas de vestir, "La mayoría de los hombres se burlaban de mi sin dejarme salir"

"Tú eres mucho más hombre que ellos, Davis. Te atreves a dar la cara vestido de mujer. Eso no lo haría cualquiera" lo aliento dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

"Es que soy macho" tras decir eso, me guiñe el ojo y ambos explotamos en carcajadas.

Ajena a la situación, la muchacha que conocí mucho más el día de hoy se fue caminando sola hacia la ventana, cuando en eso veo que Tk la jala del brazo y se la lleva fuera del salón. ¿Qué sucedía?

"Oye… no crees que eso fue algo… ¿brusco?" me comentó Davis.

"Déjame escuchar" al ya no haber Yolei, yo misma debía de enterarme de los chismes.

Lo único que podía ver era que Tk le decía algo, parecía incluso estando rogándole. Ella, por el otro lado, se encontraba roja como un tomate y moviendo las manos en negación. En momento no creí lo que veía, pero él llego a agacharse y rogarle de rodillas. Aquello causó que la chica dejara de agitar sus manos y suspirara. Parecía estar meditando si es que era una buena idea o no. Al asentir, Tk no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto de alegría, o así es como lo interpreté, y abrazarla de la forma en la que me abrazaba a mí. Una amical, pero a la misma vez como si fuera a algo más. Extraño.

Hay algo que nunca voy a olvidar de esta escuela. Cuando dos personas empiezan a salir juntos, deben de avisarlo públicamente en el salón. La escena que se manifestó frente a mis ojos trajo, por alguna razón, lágrimas de tristeza en vez de rabia en mí horas más tarde luego de echar a correr, cambiaría mucho más mi forma de ser, e incluso afectaría mi actual amistad con Davis.

Tk entró de la mano con la muchacha. Ella no parecía inmutarse por las miradas, tampoco por estar sosteniendo la mano del muchacho más deseado de toda la institución educativa. Mi rubio ex amigo se paró en el podio del profesor y abrió la boca dejando al descubierto sus brillantes, relucientes dientes blancos.

"El día de hoy, anuncio que Takeru Takaishi ha dejado de ser soltero" aquello ocasionó que más de una chica del salón soltara lo que llevaba en mano, "Vamos, preséntate"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fūka Hinanawi…" soltó tímidamente. Tk la incentivaba a hablar más, lo noté. En eso, su voz agarra confianza, "Mejor amiga de Tk desde que empezó secundaria, he sido yo quien lo ha tomado para sí"

Y fue al escuchar la palabra _mejor amiga _que se desató la escena que describí anteriormente. Corriendo, llorando por los pasillos, con Davis persiguiéndome por detrás preocupado por el shock que acababa de recibir.

* * *

><p><p>

**Les gustó? Espero que sí! No olviden comentar! Debo de volver al estudio =u=**


	3. Idea

**Antes de estudiar Introducción a la Investigación, otro capítulo más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03: <strong>_Ideas_

* * *

><p>Corría y corría por los pasillos. ¿Cómo que era su mejor amiga? Nunca lo había visto con ella a excepción del día de hoy. Sentía como Davis corría tras de mí, estirando sus manos para aferrarse a mi muñeca e impedir mi escape. En eso, observo un letrero. Ese sería mi escape. No hay forma de que pueda entrar ahí. No querría pasar doble vergüenza en el mismo día. Cuando cerré la puerta, lo escuché maldecir, pero no de manera vulgar.<p>

"Maldita sea, Kari"

Eché un suspiro y me percaté que el baño para chicas del cuarto piso se encontraba vacío. Todos estaban probablemente en la tutoría siendo reprendidos por lo de hoy y el incidente de los cigarrillos, el cual sigue en debate. No tengo idea lo que sucedió con ese tema, el consejo estudiantil lo quiere mantener en secreto, aparentemente.

Me acerqué al caño y observé mi rostro en el reluciente espejo. Mis lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con el agua que caía del metal mientras ésta iba a mi cara. Empecé a sobarme los ojos con el antebrazo y a gemir. Mis palabras se atoraban y no podía evitar sentirme patética. Muy dentro de mí deseaba que esta pelea terminara, que todo fuera estúpido. Quería amistarme con Tk. Pero cada vez es peor. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, de gritar, de enloquecer… pero no, no lo haré. Solo lloraré y me recordaré lo débil e impotente que soy. Gran cambio, Kari. Me enorgullezco tanto.

Fūka Hinanawi… una nueva persona acababa de ser invitada a nuestra pequeña guerra. ¿Cuál sería su papel? Pues aparentemente ser la mejor amiga de Tk y ahora su chica. Frustrada, dejé que el agua formara un pozo en el caño y, al estar lo suficientemente lleno, me quito mi bufanda y meto toda mi cara, gritando sumergida. Mis gritos se escapaban en las burbujas de aire.

Tras finalizar me sentí más tranquila, pero estaba mojando todo el suelo y mi nuevo uniforme. Sin importarme absolutamente nada, me siento como indio debajo del secador de manos y dejo que haga la magia de secar mi cabello. Aquello no tomo mucho tiempo y me encerré en uno de los retretes. Me había olvidado de enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano. Con la bufanda en mi mano (agradecí no olvidármela en la repisa), la coloqué en mi cuello mientras buscaba el número de mi hermano para enviarle el mensaje… cuando en eso noté que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas suyas. Opté por llamarlo. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-

"¡Kari!"

El escuchar su voz fue suficiente para provocar que otra lágrima cayera por mi rostro. No pude evitar suspirar, aguantando el nuevo llanto, "Perdona por preocuparte, estaba en modo silencio y me olvidé"

"Olvídate de eso" aparentemente había notado algo extraño en mi voz. Es muy perspicaz, "¿Estás bien?"

"Hermano… no sé qué hacer" la voz se me quebraba. Necesitaba a Yolei ahora. Sus mágicas cachetadas me recomponían, "Tk… Tk…"

"¿Qué te hizo ahora ese bastardo?" aunque Tai deseara que me amistara con él, siempre lo detestaría por la forma en la que me trató, "Ahora mismo voy y…"

"¡No, hermano!" grité. Mentalmente agradecí tener el baño solo para mí, "No lo hagas… eso empeoraría las cosas y no quiero meterte en problemas ¿si terminaras peleándote con Matt por eso?"

No escuché ruido alguno por el otro lado de la línea. El silencio de los servicios me mataba los nervios.

"¿Aló?" inquirí desde mi celular, "¿Hermano?"

"Kari, escúchame. Lo de menos sería pelearme con Matt. Mas bien, estoy seguro que me agradecería que hiciera añicos a Tk con lo que te está haciendo ¿acaso no crees que ellos ya hablaron sobre este tema?" se le escuchaba exhausto.

"Bueno…" se me iban las palabras.

"Matt casi se agarra a golpes con Tk hace años por eso. En realidad, desde que paso lo de la fiesta de Davis. Pensé que lo sabías"

"Si no me lo has contado nunca, ¿porqué debería de saberlo?" tenía algo de razón mi lógica.

"Davis lo sabe. Pensé que te lo había contado" escuché como golpeaba su frente con la palma de la mano, "Nunca debo de olvidar no confiar en Davis con temas importantes. Siempre los olvida… volviendo al tema en mano, Kari… ¿qué pasó ahora? Te prometo no ir y matarlo con una bayoneta y ametralladora"

Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios. Muy, pero muy pequeña, "¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Es un tonto"

"Bastardo, Kari" me corrige mi hermano de manera graciosa, "¿Me vas a contar?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta que es una tontería, la verdad" por alguna razón, ahora ya no quería contarle, "Ya nos vemos en casa. Llegaré cuando todo esto termine"

Lo escucho dar un suspiro para al final rendirse, "Esta bien. Prometo tampoco preguntarte en casa. La mayoría de veces me preocupa que todo lo que te guardas pueda volver a explotar"

"No volverá a pasar, hermano. Desde lo de la casa de Davis soy más precavida"

"Confío en ti, Kari" me aseguraba como siempre, "Nos vemos en casa"

"Nos vemos" con eso dicho, me despedí y corté. Mi fondo de pantalla era un simple lirio color blanco. En eso se me ocurrió investigar mi carpeta de fotografías. Hace tiempo que no tomaba ninguna foto. Quizás retome ese hobby.

Vagando carpeta por carpeta, me percaté de que las fotos que me había tomado con Davis estaban aumentando, casi llegando al nivel de las que tenía con Tk. Creo que ocultaré las suyas. Verlas a veces me pone un poco triste. Carpeta. Ocultar. Listo. Fue en ese momento en el que tuve una idea descabellada, pero debía de pensarla bien. Tomará tiempo.

Abrí la puerta y me lavé las manos nuevamente, temerosa de las bacterias. Me las sequé y abrí la otra puerta que me llevaría al pasadizo de la escuela. Davis se encontraba recostado en la pared de al frente, detrás de la gran ventana que permitía ver las pistas de atletismo.

"Hasta que finalmente saliste, oh gran ermitaña del baño" me dice haciendo una venia, "He hecho un largo viaje en su búsqueda, llevando a una espera de más de una hora y media"

Le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza, agradeciendo que no llevara los googles puestos ya que si no mis nudillos hubieran ido directo al vidrio, y sonreí para mis adentros, "Exagerado"

"Ya, quizás no tanto rato… pero igual, parecía una eternidad" me dice intentando forzarme a caminar de regreso al salón de clases en contra de mi voluntad, "¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? Y no me digas que algo privado, que no te creo nada"

"Me quedé hablando con mi hermano. Me había olvidado de llamarlo" le dije mientras lo seguía, "¿Creen que se molestará el profesor o profesora si nos ve llegar recién?"

"Para empezar, él o ella se demoró en llegar ya que cuando estábamos en el salón, las otras charlas ya habían empezado" en eso da media vuelta y me coloca un brazo detrás del cuello, "Y haría todo lo posible para que no te culpen, mi querida Kari. Diré que me fuiste a buscar debido a mi constante inmadurez de decidir saltearme la charla. Así la culpa solo será mía"

"No hagas eso… fue mi culpa" intentaba convencerlo.

"Que pena, Kari. No puedo no hacerlo. No pienses que lo hago por ti… míralo como una especie de capricho por mi parte. Quiero hacerlo" y con eso dicho me da su mano, "Bueno, ahora has como si me jalaras de regreso al salón"

Sostuve su mano, sintiendo su aspereza. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la idea que me surgió luego de hablar con mi hermano, "Davis… se me acaba de ocurrir algo"

* * *

><p>No nos tomó mucho regresar. El Salón 4FB se encontraba en total caos. Los veintiún alumnos estaban charlando, sentados encima de las carpetas, dibujando en la pizarra… y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil se encontraba hablando con su nueva enamorada. Me afectaba verlo hablando con ella. ¿Qué me está pasando? Acaso puede ser que lo que me decía Yolei años atrás en broma era verdad… ¿Qué sentía algo especial por Tk?<p>

Desgraciadamente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Fūka me vio entrar jalando a Davis. Se levantó feliz de la vida, moviéndome la mano, "¡Kari! ¿Dónde estabas?"

Mientras hacía eso, dejó a Tk atrás suspirando al aire, y se me acercó amistosamente, "Me preocupé cuando te vi salir corriendo de la nada"

"Perdona por haberte preocupado, no fue mi intención" le dije de la forma más amable posible. Debía de no estar amargada con ella. Fūka no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ahora que lo noto, ella no llevaba el uniforme puesto, "¿Aún no llevas puesto el uniforme?"

"Es que por lo que pasó me olvidé por completo. ¿Recuerdas cuando huí despavorida al baño? Los profesores me obligaron a salir y no pude cambiarme. De ahí Tk de la nada me atacó y me olvidé por completo" con eso dicho, agrega una pequeña risa infantil.

"Bueno, no creo que te puedan decir nada hoy, aún no empieza lo de verdad"

"Cierto" me replica aún sonriendo, "¿Porqué tienes a Davis de la muñeca?"

En eso recuerdo que Davis actuaba como si hubiera estado siendo arrastrado todo el camino y seguía sentado en el frío suelo esperando a que indicara que hacer. Parecía irritado por mi evidente olvido.

"Ah… se metió en problemas y bueno, lo tuve que obligar a regresar" con eso dicho lo solté y me murmuró en la oreja para que Fūka no pudiera escuchar.

"_Gracias. Seguías así ibas a cortarme la circulación de sangre_" y se sienta exhausto en su carpeta, la cual estaba al lado de Tk. Al verse dan una palmada en el aire, y se ponen a charlar como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

"Hombres…" la escuché suspira a la pareja sentimental de mi ahora mortal enemigo.

"Así son…" traté de seguir conversando. Al parecer ella no deseaba regresar al sitio que ocupaba minutos atrás. Cuando me fui a mi asiento, el cual estaba lejos de los de ellos dos, Fūka me siguió y jaló una silla para estar a mi lado. Es una buena chica.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, escuchando el laberinto a nuestro alrededor. Habían cerrado la puerta para que nadie escuchara el alboroto y nos mandaran a alguien.

"¿Porqué Tk no hace nada?" parecía enojada mi recién adquirida amiga, "A veces pienso que no se toma tan en serio su trabajo"

Sin responder a su comentario, echo un suspiro para simpatizar con ella… cuando en eso siento que algo me calló en la cabeza. Fūka levantó la cabeza, la cual la tenía recostada entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, y se sorprendió. Era un avioncito de papel.

Evitando no molestarme, lo saco y opto por abrirlo. Dentro de el no había nada escrito, entonces lo arrugué y coloqué en la esquina de mi carpeta. Cierro los ojos en resignación junto a otro suspiro y en eso me cae otro. La cara de sorpresa de Fūka no tenía precio. Repetí mi acción, solo que esta vez si había algo escrito.

_¿Esperabas ver algo ahí adentro la primera vez? Tontita_

No pude evitar dar media vuelta con mi rostro y observar como Tk y Davis se aguantaban la risa. Al parecer, Davis intentaba decirle que no siguiera, pero aparentemente le estaba causando gracia. El era así, no puede cambiar. Por el otro lado, Fūka parecía decepcionada por las acciones de su ahora enamorado. Tras volver a mi posición original, me cae otro.

_Algo tipo… hmm… no se… "¡Kari, te amo! ¡Te necesito! Me siento un idiota por haberte hecho llorar para que salieras corriendo, ¡no creí que la broma la creerías tanto!" No seas tan egocéntrica._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí mi bolso y saqué el cereal que cargaba desde la mañana. Fūka me observaba sin saber que sucedía. Cuando me levanté, vi como leía los papeles y luego se fijaba hacia donde me dirigía con el taper de plástico. Al interponerme entre la carpeta de ambos chicos, abrí mi desayuno dejando la tapa en la mesa de Davis y le vacié mi alimento a Tk en la cabeza. Todos en el salón se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"El egocéntrico eres tú"

Davis, junto a toda la clase, no creía lo que acababa de suceder. Cerré mi taper y regresé a mi asiento. Fūka me miraba con los ojos en blanco, sin saber que decir ni hacer. Tk se encontraba atónito por mi repentina acción mientras que una hojuela de maíz azucarada bajaba por su mejilla siendo llevaba por la diminuta corriente de leche descremada.

Rápidamente, Fūka se recompuso y me colocó su mano en mi hombro derecho, "Bien hecho. Se lo merecía. Es un patán"

Por un minuto, aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. Después de todo, provenían de su enamorada y mejor amiga. Fue ahí cuando me percaté que había leído los mensajes que llevaban los avioncitos, "N-No vas a ir a… ya sabes…"

Fūka sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería y, por alguna razón, observé cansancio en su rostro. Era como si fuera una obligación lo que va a hacer. Como si le hubiera recordado algo que no quería recordar. La joven de cabello almendrado y ojos pardos sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su roto pantalón y le empezó a limpiar el rostro.

Lentamente, el bullicio volvió a brotar dentro del aula y Davis se me acercó.

"Wow, Kari" decía tomando el asiento que Fūka había ocupado antes, "Simplemente wow"

Note que sus ojos delataban su sorpresa. No era normal hacerme molestar… y ya me había pasado dos veces el mismo día. Cuando grité maldito en el gimnasio y ahora esto.

"No sé que me vino… pero por alguna razón no me arrepiento. Mas bien, me da algo de pena haberle dado trabajo a Fūka. Limpiarle el rostro… ¿acaso no puede ir él a hacerlo?" dije mascullando mis palabras.

"Tienes agallas. Con razón que eres hermana de Tai. De todas maneras tienes algo del valor que él posee" trataba de darme un cumplido.

"Al parecer Tk no heredó nada de amistad por parte de Matt" cuando intento volver a mirarlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su brillante rostro ser iluminado por los rayos de sol que lo iluminaban, dándole una especie de aura sobrenatural.

En eso, jala de la muñeca a Hinanawi, acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar poner los pelos de punta debido a lo que acababa de ver. Para mi asombro, Fūka no parecía estar del todo contenta con la señal de afecto que acababa de recibir. Se encontraba completamente roja como un adorno de navidad y retrocedió violentamente, golpeándose con la carpeta de Davis para acabar rendida en el suelo. Cuando Tk le ofreció ayuda, ella le repeló la mano y se levantó sola, para irse a pasos fuertes al exterior.

"¿Qué fue eso?" me preguntaba Davis, tampoco comprendiendo la situación.

"Algo me dice que no le agradó para nada. Las mujeres son tan difíciles de entender" Tk se había manifestado a nuestro lado, causando que mi ligero sonrojo por su apariencia y la acción anterior se intensificara. Exprimió un poco de su cabello, causando que gotas de leche cayeran en cámara lenta, "Por cierto, Kari. Gran forma de desperdiciar la comida"

"Estoy segura que las personas necesitadas comprenderán. Hubieran hecho lo mismo" le contesté molesta, arrepentida por mi acción de haber malgastado mi alimento, por más que tratara de ocultarlo, "Por tu lado… gran forma de malgastar papel. Viva la tala de árboles"

Viendo que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte, Tk se rindió, "¿Sabes qué? Se seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. ¿Tregua temporal?"

Su húmeda mano se extendió hacia mí y evité tragarme mis palabras, "Tregua"

"De acuerdo" me dice empezando la sacudida. Seguí el rito, "¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mi?"

La pregunta me pareció repentina, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda. Estamos en tregua después de todo, "¿De qué trata?"

"¿Crees que puedas ir a hablar con Fūka? Algo me dice que si me ve me molerá a golpes"

"Golpes que te mereces" solté sin darme cuenta.

"Kari… estamos en una tregua ¿Tanto te cuesta aguantarte tus comentarios?" me replica apoyando un dedo en su sien, "¿Cómo la soportas, Davis?"

"El poder del amor y la amistad lo puede todo" responde el, hablando en serio, pero también como broma. Por alguna razón me sonrojé y apené. Observé los ojos de Tk enfurecerse un poco, pero intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Acaso le habrán molestado las palabras de Davis?

"Intentaré hablar con ella, pero no prometo nada" dije mientras me levantaba. Al ver lo que hacía, Tk me lanzó una sonrisa auténtica.

"Gracias, te lo agradezco"

* * *

><p>Luego de buscar a Fūka desde el piso en el que estábamos hasta el primero, logré encontrarla en el patio tomando algo de jugo que había comprado en las máquinas expendedoras que estaban a su izquierda.<p>

"Fūka…" suspiré mientras me sentaba a su lado, "Te busqué por todas partes"

"¿Tú crees… que a Tk le moleste mucho lo que hice?" su flequillo cubría sus ojos. No sabía que pensaba.

"Si se llegó a molestar no creo que dure mucho tiempo" le dije, sabiendo que eso era algo cierto. El enojo de Tk nunca duraba más de veinte minutos… pero ese no fue nuestro caso.

"Es probable…" responde aun sin levantar el rostro para mirarme.

"No te pongas así, Fūka" trataba de animarla, "Aunque a veces sea así es una buena persona. Lo sé"

No entendía por qué hablaba sobre Tk de esa manera. Cuando me preguntaban por el trataba de destrozarlo… pero ahora resaltaba todo lo positivo.

"Siempre se preocupa por los demás, piensa en las cosas de más para estar preparado en toda situación, no suele perder la paciencia fácilmente…" cuando noté lo que hacía empecé a balbucear ¿porqué estoy haciendo esto?

"Tienes razón, Kari. Quizás exageré con mi reacción. Es extraño que después de mucho tiempo estés con alguien que era un buen amigo" esa última oración sonaba extraña… como si fuera fabricada por medio de una mentira.

"Si te hace algo feo, solo dímelo. Me encargaré de ello" intenté recomponerme.

"Gracias por venir, Kari" con eso dicho, logré ver sus ojos otra vez, llenos de alegría, "Regresemos a clases"

Ambas nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar, pero en eso me crucé con Davis. Al parecer que haya salido, eso significa que aún nadie viene al salón de clases. Le dije a Fūka que la alcanzaría después para no dejarla sola a merced de Tk y me fui con Davis a otro lado. Al parecer deseaba hablar.

Al llegar a un lugar desolado, el empezó, "Kari… ¿aún sigues convencida de tu idea?"

"¿Idea?" le pregunté aún pensando en el incidente de Fūka y Tk.

"Ya sabes… lo que me dijiste cuando saliste del baño"

"Ah… no lo sé… quizás es algo muy arriesgado"

"Opino lo mismo. No dejes que la ira te domine, mi querida Kari" volvió a desordenarme el cabello y, tras terminar nuestra secreta charla, volvimos al salón. Claro, que no esperaba ver a Tk husmeando en mi bolso hasta encontrar mi celular y estar haciendo públicas mis fotografías en todo el salón.

Un gran círculo de personas se encontraba a su alrededor, riendo a los comentarios que hacía. Fūka, por el otro lado, no parecía muy contenta por ello, pero igual se encontraba su costado, intentando quitarle mi rosado celular disimuladamente.

"Sabía que algo iba entre estos dos, tan solo observen" decía mostrándoles a todos, "¿Porqué nunca lo hicieron público? Quizás la vergüenza, comprendo… pero, Davis, amigo… pensé que por lo menos me tenías suficiente confianza como para decírmelo"

Las fotos. Las fotos que tengo con Davis. Solo están esas. Oculté las de Tk. Las fotos que tengo abrazada a Davis, echado con él en su dormitorio, viendo una película, leyendo, preparando un pastel… hasta que apareció la que más podía malinterpretarse.

Era mi cumpleaños número quince y Davis me había dicho para ir a un centro de video juegos. Acepté, queriendo salir. En eso, me dijo que había que conmemorar el día tomando una fotografía. Levanté el celular, apuntando a nuestros rostros y cuando, apreté el botón para tomar, el me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. La furia me invadió cuando divulgó la imagen.

"Cambio de planes, Davis" dije en voz baja antes de dirigirme hacia Tk.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Davis parecía desesperado, "Espera… no hablarás en serio ¿o sí?"

"Esta vez es en serio…" y emprendí mi camino.

"Aquí se viene lo peor…" y observé cómo se avergonzaba para intentar hundir su rostro con su pequeño flequillo.

"¡Se acabó la tregua!" grité explotando. Me siento una tarada creyendo en que le podía dar una oportunidad. Con sus grandes ojos azules me miró.

"Tranquila, tranquila" me decía cerrando mi celular y dejándolo en mi bolso otra vez. Por alguna razón observé que no parecía muy contento con lo que acababa de ver. Fūka nos miraba sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que no era su culpa, lo intentó, "Ya lo cerré… ¿feliz?"

"Al parecer ya sabes nuestro pequeño secreto" solté. Aquello parecía sorprenderle. Quizás juró que diría que era un error.

"Ustedes dos…" cuando Davis se acercó a mí, Tk lo observó con recelo, "¿Desde cuándo…?"

La multitud se abría para darnos más espacio a los cuatro. Fūka tampoco parecía creerlo.

"Mucho más tiempo de lo que te puedas imaginar" agregó Davis tomándome de la mano para darme agallas.

"Aunque todos ya lo sepan…" empecé a hablar en voz alta, dirigiéndome al podio que Tk había utilizado antes, "Davis Motomiya y yo estamos en una relación desde hace más de…"

¿Dos años? No, muy exagerado… ¿Dos meses? Demasiadas fotos para dos meses… entonces quizás…

"Un año con ocho días"

Davis interrumpió mis pensamientos, no pude evitar desear ahorcarlo con la mirada.

No pude evitar observar a Tk, quien parecía estarse quebrando por dentro. Se sentó en mi asiento… o más bien, se desplomó en el. Fūka intentaba hacer que vuelva en sí, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, hasta que se rindió y lo abandonó para venir a mi lado.

"¿Es todo esto cierto?" me murmuró.

"Si… no queríamos que se enteraran de esta forma" mentí.

La vi echar un suspiro y agregar en voz baja, "Esto ahora va a estar peor…"

"¿Huh?" sus palabras me habían dejado perdida, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nada, Kari… nada" y con eso dicho, regresa donde Tk y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que vuelva en sí.

No pude evitar sonreír por haber ganado esta vez, dejándolo sin palabras a mi gran enemigo. Me acerqué a Davis. Creí que no hablaríamos, pero el tomo rienda de la conversación.

"Pensé que esperarías para tu idea" me dice.

"Lo lamento, no sabía lo que hacía"

"Kari, sé que esto puede no ser serio para ti… pero a mi… _puede_ ser que aun me gustes, ¿ok?"

Al escuchar eso venir de Davis, no pude evitar quedarme en shock. Pensé que aquello lo había olvidado y lo hacía ahora en broma, "…. ¿qué?"

"Tal y como lo oyes… aún siento algo por ti. Así que es probable que me llegue a aprovechar de la situación. Si eso sucede… bofetéame. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. Es lo que menos quiero"

"De acuerdo…" y con eso dicho, hice una nota mental de pensar mejor las cosas antes de ir y arruinarlas más con repentinos ataques de furia.

* * *

><p><strong>A estudiar se ha dicho! *se retira*<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo se titula: **_Dilema_


	4. Dilema

**Escribiendo en mis ratos libres, desu.**

**Lamento que la historia sea muy OOC. Nunca me había pasado… pero ya que, un cambio siempre es bueno.**

**Este capítulo no será muy largo. Me agarró en días de buen humor y ahora último en momentos emo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04: <strong>_Dilema_

* * *

><p>"Como todos ya sabrán, se acerca el festival cultural"<p>

Al escuchar su voz, todos dejaron de ignorar el tema que se llevaba en boca desde hace más de dos meses. Cada uno de nosotros había estado ignorando a nuestra tutora, y la pobre de ella se encontraba en un rincón, echa una pequeña bola rodeada de aura negativa. Aparentemente, al notar su patética posición, el señor perfecto salió al rescate. El corto cabello color naranja pastel de la profesora que nos acompañaba desde que empezaron las clases luego del cambio de salones volteó lentamente, haciendo relucir sus redondos lentes y ojos violeta.

Desde mi asiento, intuí que aquello era una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Creo que la profesora nos tenía algo de temor. Debo de admitirlo, somos la clase más movida de la promoción. Se habían juntado los más alborotadores y habían muy pocos del grupo de los tranquilos, entre ellos Fūka y yo. Davis no cuenta, siendo honesta. De una u otra manera siempre termina involucrado con ellos, quiera o no.

"¿Alguna idea? Cuarto A va a hacer un café y el C una estación para degustar pasteles" sus ojos de un profundo azul eléctrico parecía leer cada uno de nuestros pensamientos. En pocas palabras, nos lanzaba una mirada clarividente, lo cual provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Que mala suerte tengo de estar en la segunda fila, tercera columna. Lo único bueno era que me encontraba al medio, así que no llegaba a mirarlo directamente.

"¿Una casa embrujada?" sugiere uno de mis compañeros de clase levantando la mano.

"Hmm…" veo que Tk está pensando seriamente en esto. Había logrado hacer que alguien cooperara. Qué grande es la influencia que uno tiene al estar en el consejo y ser popular, "Lo tendré en cuenta"

Al dar media vuelta para escribir con un gran plumón color negro en la pizarra acrílica, otro alumno se entromete, ocasionando que nuestras miradas divagaran hacia su persona, "Pero las casas embrujadas son muy comunes… ¡hay que hacer algo diferente!"

"En mi opinión, a mi me pareció original la idea de degustación de pasteles… ¿si les hacemos competencia?" opinaba una de las chicas.

"A ver, tranquilos. Que no vuelva el desorden" tras cerrar el plumón y no haber apuntado nada, prosigue, "Me alegra escuchar que todos estén interesados, pero lo mejor sería no declararle la guerra a nadie"

En eso tenía razón. Muchas veces ha pasado que los salones se pelean por copiarse de algún tema o cosas similares. Por alguna razón tenía las ganas de decir alguna idea, pero no me atrevía. Nadie me tomaría en serio. ¿Me atrevo?

"¿Y si hacemos una combinación de las dos?" era la voz de Davis. Se había levantado de su asiento, para en un par de segundos llenarse de emoción, "Es decir… ¡una casa embrujada que, al terminar tu épica misión de llegar a la salida, te invite a un restaurante lleno de pasteles siendo atendido por lindas chicas en distintos disfraces!"

La profesora no pudo evitar sudar más gotas de nervios debido a la idea que acababan de sugerir. Con una expresión vacía miraba a Tk y de ahí, por alguna razón, a Fūka. La muchacha de cabello almendrado y de ojos pardos (a decir verdad, el uniforme no le quedaba para nada mal), no parecía comprender la indirecta de la tutora.

"¡Sí! Es una buena idea" apoyaba uno.

"¡Nosotras podríamos diseñar los atuendos!" decía otra chica, mientras le asentía a su grupo de amigas y ellas respondían el gesto.

No podía creer que la idea de Davis haya sido aceptada por el resto, pero aún faltaba el veredicto final… y esa era la palabra de Tk que daría el sello aprobatorio. Por algún motivo me mordí los labios, arrepintiéndome de no haber sugerido lo mío. Igual, de todas maneras se burlarían… ¿quién querría hacer algo así?

"Si no hay más ideas… entonces será la casa…" antes de apuntar el nombre de nuestro proyecto para así poder asignar los puestos, sin casi notarlo me levanto estrepitosamente.

"U-Una obra…" mis labios parecían entumecidos. No podía hablar bien debido a mi repentino ímpetu, "Una obra de teatro…"

Los veinte alumnos que sobraban se me quedaron mirando, sin creer que reamente haya aportado algo. Davis, quien ahora actuaba como mi enamorado, parecía decepcionado al saber que para que hiciera eso no debió de convencerme mucho su idea. La verdad, creo que ni a Tk… no parecía muy contento cuando la dijo, pero como todos querían olvidarse del tema la aceptaron sin dudar.

"¿Qué clase de obra, Kari?" al parecer acabo de entrar en un gran dilema. Tk parece genuinamente interesado en lo que acababa de sugerir.

"E-Es un drama…" intentaba no mirarlo, pero no podía. Su rostro me atrapaba, como si emanara algún tipo de hechizo mágico, "S-Sería c-corto… no muy largo… no muchos tienen que actuar… con solo dos basta"

"Ya veo… ¿alguien sabe si hay muchos salones haciendo esta clase de actividad?" le pregunta a nadie en particular.

La profesora, ansiosa por que todo esto terminara y pudiera irse, torpemente mueve unos papeles que llevaba en brazos en la esquina y se los pase a Tk para que los hojeara. Arriba. Arriba. Arriba. Parecía concentrado en su labor y por alguna razón me sonrojé al notar que era la única tonta de pie. Hasta Davis ya se había sentado.

"Gracias, maestra Meguro" devolviéndole los papeles, le lanza su característica sonrisa angelical.

Ayane Meguro, de treintaiún años de edad, recibe embelesada los documentos para luego regresar a su propia desdicha y miseria. Realmente, debe de ser lo peor dirigir este salón lleno de locos.

Tk coloca su dedo índice cerca a su rubio flequillo. Ahí fue cuando noté lo desgastada que estaba su blanca gorra. El calor aumentaba en mi rostro, causando que arreglara mi bufanda color rosa. El estilo de Fūka, ahora que lo noto, es muy similar al mío, solo que su bufanda otoñal era más larga. Me pregunto si podrá ser utilizada como chal.

"Al parecer solo tres clases van a utilizar el auditorio" dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio, "Seríamos los únicos mayores si lo hacemos ya que los de quinto no estarán ahí"

¿En verdad está tomando mi idea en serio? ¿No irá a burlarse de ella luego?

"Si hacemos una obra necesitamos trajes y no hay presupuesto" soltó apresuradamente la muchacha que minutos antes, frente a mis ojos y de los demás, se había ofrecido a hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero con la idea de Davis.

"También necesitaríamos hacer un guión y no tenemos a ningún miembro del club de redacción, o inclusive de literatura, en nuestra clase" suspiró con antipatía uno de los chicos presumidos del aula.

"Por favor, Yamazaki. Tolerancia" le dice Tk mirándolo enfadado. Ambos están en la selección de baloncesto, significando que es cercano a mi mortal enemigo, "Y… Mizuhara… ¿no habías sugerido hace un par de minutos atrás con tus amigas que ustedes podían hacer los atuendos?"

Atontada, seguía sin creer lo que Takeru Takaishi hacía. ¿Me estaba defendiendo?

Callada, sin saber que decir, Tomoko Mizuhara baja la mirada revelando su incomodidad y no vuelve a hablar. Por el otro lado, Yamazaki siguió con el ataque, "¿Estás hablando en serio, Takaishi? ¿Apoyando la idea de Kamiya? Debe de ser una broma"

Kyou Yamazaki lo miraba desafiante. Me sentía completamente mal. No debí de haber dicho nada. Empecé a abrir lentamente mi boca como para dar un grito de protesta, pero el rubio atorrante me tomó la delantera.

"En ningún momento dije que apoyo la idea" las pequeñas ilusiones que habían llegado a mí se rompieron escandalosamente. Que alguien llame a una ambulancia. Algo acaba de morir muy dentro de mí, "Es solo que… hay que escuchar a todos y de ahí salieron contradicciones. E-Es todo"

Agregando una pequeña tos, prosigue, "Ahora hay dos ideas… ¿Hinanawi?"

Al parecer, Fūka se encontraba genuinamente estupefacta tras haber sido llamada por su enamorado. A lo lejos, observé cómo se acomodaba en su asiento. Intuí que estaba distraída y lo más probable era que haya estado así toda la charla.

"¿S-Si?" inquirió temerosamente, aún temiendo ser descubierta de no haber prestado atención a nada.

"Necesito que hagas una caja para hoy antes de la hora de salida. Haremos una votación" su tono de voz era autoritario, "Ya saben las dos opciones, pero sí estuvieron soñando despiertos se las repito… primero es la opción de Motomiya, la casa embrujada versión café y la de K-Kar… digo, Kamiya… la de hacer una drama"

"Pero su idea no está muy bien definida… opino que debería de explicarla mejor" una de las chicas que formaba parte del club de admiradoras de Tk me estaba retando. ¿Acaso sabía que tenía las de perder?, "¿Qué dices, Kari? ¿Nos iluminas?"

Jugando con mis manos bajo la carpeta, no pude evitar arrugar la vasta de mi falda. Miré hacia atrás, donde me topé con los encantadores ojos de Davis que me transmitían ánimos. Él sabe que puedo salir de esta… y si él lo sabe, creeré. Estaba lista para contestar, planeando cómo formular mis argumentos a favor en mi mente. Creo que la espera la está matando. No te preocupes, que ahorita termino.

"Tenía planeado adaptar un pequeño cuento del folklore japonés… no sé si todos la recuerden… se llama '_la esposa que era una flor'_. Por ello no se preocupen, me puedo encargar de todo. Adaptar, los guiones, los actores, la música… por eso dije que solo con dos bastaba. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Yumi?"

Logré ver una vena de enfado manifestarse en su bronceada frente, "¿Y la ropa?"

"¿Acaso no tenemos un club de artes escénicas? Estoy segura que nos pueden prestar una o dos cosas" agregué, saboreando cautelosamente mi victoria, "¿Eso es todo?"

"Hmph" fueron sus últimas palabras dirigidas hacia mi antes de acomodarse su larga cabellera teñida detrás de su hombro.

"Bueno… si ya no quedan más preguntas… ¿Hinanawi?" quizás Tk deseaba acabar esto lo más rápido posible ahora, ya que se iba a armar un laberinto de dudas, preguntas y respuestas, pero su pareja sentimental había levantado la mano.

"¿Q-Q-Quienes actuarían?"

Esa era una pregunta que no deseaba responder. No quería parecer atorrante, diciendo que yo quería. No tengo opción, mentiré otra vez. Si la mentira sobre Davis y yo estando juntos me salió creíble, ¿qué será otra más?, "La verdad…"

En eso, un mágico sonido invadió el salón de clases, ocasionando que todos los estudiantes guardaran sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y no dudaran en salir tras las puertas, ignorando a nuestra tutora, quién seguía hecha una bolita en el rincón. Tk se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ni su gran poderoso poderío escolar sobre nosotros podía contra el timbre que indicaba el final de clases, dando inicio al recreo, dejándonos a los cuatro amigos/enemigos completamente abandonados y olvidados.

* * *

><p>El recreo largo. Qué bien se siente. Media hora para olvidarme de absolutamente todo y disfrutar del almuerzo preparado por mi amorosa madre. Davis caminaba a mi lado, sosteniendo uno de los panecillos que tanto le gustan. El concurrido patio estaba completamente saturado, así que optamos por ir a la terraza, la cual se encontraba en el techo de la biblioteca. Para ser una escuela pública, su infraestructura era envidiable.<p>

"¿Otra vez tu bentō?" me dice fastidiado mi enamorado de mentira mientras nos adentrábamos a la biblioteca. Empezamos a subir los escalones y todo lo que hacía era quejarse, agitando su almuerzo, "Se supone que eres mi enamorada, Kari"

"De mentira" agregué, resaltando la última palabra mientras echaba un suspiro.

"Bueno, bueno… ¿no deseas darle algo de amor de mentira a Davis? Es decir, ¿no quisieras hacerme un bentō alguna vez lleno de falso cariño?" al terminar rugió su estómago. Algo me decía que el panecillo no lo llenaría y terminaría comiéndose mi porción.

"Puede que sepa cocinar, Davis" empecé, "Pero no me da el tiempo de levantarme un par de horas antes para hacérmelo. Si no lo hago conmigo misma, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo por otro?"

"Si fueran Tk o Tai fácil lo haces… pesada" se queja inflando sus mejillas infantilmente. Sus premisas me hicieron sonrojar más de lo normal.

"Sí… soy una pesada. Y así me quieres" repliqué dándole la mano. Sé que aquello lastimaba a Davis… pero si estaba dándole la oportunidad de ser feliz viviendo una falsa realidad, dejaré que la disfrute y sea feliz. No deseo ver más tristeza.

"Kari…" sus googles sonaban con cada paso que daba ya que colgaban de su largo cuello. Lentamente se me acercó más para sobarme la cabeza, "Mi querida Kari"

"Ya, suficiente" le dije entre risas, sacando su mano de mi cabello, "Mira, que rápido llegamos"

Echando un suspiro de disgusto al aire, caballerosamente, me abre las puertas de vidrio cerrando los ojos, "Sí, mi lady"

Entre risas, fuimos recibidos por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Mi primera reacción fue bajar ambas manos a mis piernas para cubrir mi falda. No deseaba entrar en algún evento vergonzoso con él, uno nunca sabe. Levantando mi rostro, me fijé que las mesas estaban vacías. Casi nadie deseaba subir cinco pisos a comer… como no hay ascensor.

De todas formas, nos adentramos y sentamos en una de las mesas, uno en frente del otro. Él dándole un gran mordisco a su panecillo y yo recién abriendo mi almuerzo. Era variado. Algo de vegetales, arroz y tempura, "¿Quieres, Davis?"

Cuando terminé de formular mi pregunta, noté que mi amigo observaba detenidamente mi alimento. El panecillo ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte, haciéndome intuir que ya se lo había acabado. Qué rápido come este chico.

"C-Claro que sí, Kari" me responde algo avergonzado.

"Come todo lo que quieras… al parecer no tengo tanta hambre" mentí otra vez. No tenía ganas de nada, la verdad. La charla de Tk me había estresado un poco y lo único que deseaba era algo de silencio y paz. Pero uno nunca obtiene lo que quiere. Había subido con Fūka. Me estremecí.

"¿Sucede algo, Kari?" me pregunta Davis preocupado por mi repentino movimiento.

"A-Ahí…" señalé sin querer a los dos individuos que habían invadido una de las mesas que miraba hacia la ciudad.

Con mi bentō en la mano, dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar indicado, comprendiendo mi situación, "Si te sientes incómoda podemos irnos"

"N-No tengo porqué sentirme incómoda…" repliqué, sonrojándome, "Es decir… no tengo razones para"

Nuevamente echando un suspiro, me contesta tomándome de la mano, "Vámonos"

No pude hacer nada. Solo asentí, tragándome mis palabras. Pasamos cerca a ellos. Hinanawi llevaba pedazos de cartulina y algo de goma blanca en mano. Por el otro lado, Tk tenía tijeras y un marcador permanente. Estaban haciendo la caja. Antes de llegar a la puerta por la que acababa de hablar hace unos minutos atrás con Davis, los escuché.

"Lamento haberte pedido este favor"

"No hay problema… puedo hacerlo"

"Pero déjame ayudarte"

"No, así está bien. De lejitos no más"

"P-Pero Fūka…"

"Suficiente, Takeru. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal al haber sentido que molí a Kari en clase al preguntar sobre su obra. Aunque me lo hayas pedido, es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar lo que cometí"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Algo de lo que no me creerías capaz, dadas las circunstancias en las que estamos"

Y hasta ahí llegue a escuchar, ya que Davis me jalaba con apuro en los escalones.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba atardeciendo. Eso significaba que las clases ya estaban por terminar. Davis guardaba sus cosas antes de venir hacia mí. Fūka se encontraba moviendo la caja que había hecho con ayuda Tk horas atrás en la terraza y parecía algo decepcionada. Mi intuición decía que nadie había votado. En realidad, fui testigo de eso también. Cada alumno que salía ni se acercaba a dejar su opinión.<p>

"Mejor ya no sigas, Fūka. No hay nada dentro" le insistí por undécima vez.

"Kari…" me mira con ojos llenos de tristeza, "No te rindas tan fácilmente. Estoy segura que adentro hay votaciones"

"De acuerdo, Fūka. Hagámoslo a tu manera. Ábrela" le digo frustrada, dejando que coloque la caja en la mesa. Luego de hacer aquello, me vuelve a hablar.

"Kari, ahorita regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Me acabo de acordar que Tk quería decirme algo y ya es medio tarde…" evadiendo mi mirada, observaba la puerta, ansiosa por irse.

Le dije que sí, sin prestarle tanta atención. Me quedé sola con Davis. Me tocó el hombro, causando que salte muy alto, casi llegando al techo.

"¿Y? ¿Nos vamos a casa?" me pregunta con un tono de voz cansado, "No te estreses, Kari. Me duele verte así"

Sin poder aguantar más –y a la misma vez deseando callar a Davis- abrí la caja que Fūka había hecho con dedicación y mis ojos toparon con tres papelitos. Aquellos decían OBRA DE TEATRO: DRAMA.

"… ¿p-pero quién?" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios.

Si no hubiera volteado, nunca hubiera notado la sonrisa que cargaba Davis consigo, "Quién sabe… bueno, es hora de irnos. Vamos, mi querida Kari"

Por alguna razón, asentí dejando atontada los papeles dentro de la caja y lo seguí, sin saber si creer en su sonrisa. El sabe algo… y ese algo es lo que no quiero creer. Pero aún así muy dentro de mí creeré que Fūka, Tk y él fueron quienes hicieron esto posible. No sé porqué incluía al rubio en mi presentimiento, pero algo me decía que lo hiciera. Agregando el obvio planificado escape de Fūka para que viera los papeles sola… mi presentimiento se hacía más día ha estado lleno de dilemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen por lo cortito que es… pero estoy kinda… down, emo, deprimida… for reasons unknown. Entonces se me fue la motivación y preferí acabarlo ahí. Gracias por leer y espero lindos reviews! Me encanta responder personalmente esas cosas, es kinda fun.<strong>

**Capítulo 05: **_Broma_.

**Adelanto**: _A tan solo unas semanas del festival cultural, el caos se forma al descubrir que Kari y Davis estuvieron solos en el depósito por más de cuatro horas de clases. Tk no parece muy contento por ello. ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos dos? Además Fūka se encuentra actuando de forma extraña desde la mañana. ¿Tendrá algo que ver en esto?_


	5. Broma

**Escribiendo este fanfic desde hace más de dos meses. Lo siento OTL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Broma<strong>

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo así llegamos a esto?"<p>

Estaba indignada, completamente indignada; frustrada, quería matar a alguien. Para su mala suerte, o quizás buena, no lo sé, Davis era la única persona a mi lado. Echado en uno de los cojines usados para la clase de educación física, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al techo mientras silbaba una vieja canción de no recuerdo que cantante, provocaba que la frustración en mi incrementara al ver su evidente estado de tranquilidad e indiferencia. Fue en ese momento cuando osó responderme con naturalidad.

"Si mal no recuerdo... nos pidieron que-"

"¡Davis! ¡No me contestes! Se claramente la razón por la cual estamos en esta situación por el amor de Dios"

Su tono tan casual causó que me alterara, cosa que predije segundos antes al escucharlo. Ahora que lo recuerdo y pienso, en el pasado, no solía ser tan malhumorada como en la actualidad, aunque la verdad no es que lo sea tanto, pero lo de hoy sí que me ha puesto de malas. Desplomándome al lado de mi enamorado de mentira, eché un largo suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos con lentitud para al final colocar dos dedos en mi sien. Sabiendo que hablar con Davis no solucionaría nada (o más bien, me incitaría a ahogarlo con pelotas inflables al meterlo en la bolsa que las contiene) y que la puerta del depósito estaba con llave por fuera, no pude evitar recordar la razón por la que estamos aquí y las miles de formas en las que pude haber evitado que esto sucediera si no fuera tan cándida con los demás.

Todo empezó esta mañana. Tranquila, como siempre. Amanecí cansada, despertando con ruidosos estornudos a mi hermano. Aún con algo de sueño en mi, le di la respuesta que suelo darle, de que soy alérgica a las mañanas, y le hice esbozar una sonrisa para que al final terminara riendo. Me sobó la cabeza, aumentando el laberinto en mi cabello cuando termino de bajar la escalera que nos distanciaba a cada uno de sus camas y me dijo que iba a ducharse primero. Tenía un parcial en tres horas y le iba a tomar como una y media en movilizarse para llegar. Le asentí como zombi, recién devolviéndole su sonrisa como si fuera un espejo con efecto tardío. El día estaba muy nublado y hacía mucho frío. Quizás el suelo esté como una pista de patinaje (por lo helado y la masiva cantidad de cera que le echan para que la madera siempre esté reluciente como si fuera nueva). Esa descripción la saqué de Gatomon. Me reí al recordarlo.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estábamos en primaria y éramos amigos, Tk, Patamon, Gatomon y yo fuimos a patinar en uno de los paseos escolares. Debimos de haber seguido al grupo, pero nos desviamos con ellos a un lago congelado que habíamos visto desde el bus que nos llevó al sitio que íbamos a visitar. Sacamos nuestros patines, los cuales optamos por traer por si surgía un evento similar. Recuerdo que lo planeamos la noche anterior. Regresando a la memoria, nos pusimos a patinar y, al parecer, nuestros Digimons optaron por lo mismo. No sé, o más bien sabemos, que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Gatomon se encontraba lastimada, criticando duramente a Patamon dejándolo sin voz para argumentar en su defensa. Tk y yo nos miramos y reímos. Ahora acabo de reír otra vez.

Minutos después me levanté y calenté mi desayuno. Mamá y papá salieron temprano. Él al trabajo, ella a comprar cosas para el almuerzo. La tasa de chocolate caliente que llevaba en mano me quemaba, pero aún así quería seguir con ella. De reojo observaba el guión que adaptaba para la obra de teatro. Estaba quedando bien, no me quejo. Claro, estaba avanzando lento… muy lento… ¡es que es tan difícil! Adaptar una historia corta en algo de, por lo menos, diez minutos es mucho. Me arrepiento de haberlo sugerido… aunque siendo honesta, es mil veces mejor que la idea de Davis. En eso, mis ojos divagan en la mesa y se chocan con una taza. Es el té de mi hermano. La toco. Está helada. Se enfrió. ¿Qué tanto se puede demorar? Pues fácil, cuando salió me enteré. Se había estado poniendo base en todo el rostro ¿cómo lo noté? No solo fue suficiente evidencia ver el evidente, y sobresaliente, desastre en el baño, si no que el color que había elegido no iba para nada con su tono de piel.

"Hermano, ven un segundo", le dije sosteniendo una servilleta, acercando mi mano a su cara.

Algo sumiso, me hizo caso, "¿Q-Qué pasa, Kari?"

Sin responderle, agarré y le limpié la cara. Me imaginaba. Era un grano… y era bien grande y rojo, "Anda al cuarto y en mi parte del armario hay un bolso lleno de cositas de maquillaje… ya sabes, el que nunca uso. Ahí debe de haber base para tu tono de piel"

"¿C-cómo…?" no había necesidad de seguir, ya que me percaté que había notado lo obvio que se veía su intento de verse, por lo menos, un poco atractivo para las chicas al verse reflejado en la porcelana, "B-Buena idea, Kari"

Y con eso dicho, se adentra. Me imaginaba que lo hacía por las chicas; después de todo, no había señales de Sora por un largo periodo de tiempo. ¿Me pregunto que habrá sucedido entre ellos dos? Las cosas parecían ir bien, pero de un día para el otro mi hermano entra gritando diciendo no querer saber nada de ella. Echando un suspiro, intento dejar de pensar en ello. Debo de apresurarme, mi hermano demoró mucho en la ducha y no creo llegar a clases a tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces termino mi desayuno de la manera más rápidamente humana posible e ingreso a nuestra habitación compartida… y en eso veo a mi hermano tal y como vino al mundo, sonrojándose más que yo, y cubriendo su zona especial a la vez que me grita desesperado y avergonzado.

"¡Kari, algo de privacidad por favor!" aquella reacción me causó gracias, pero ignorando su petición entré dirigiéndome al closet, sacando mi ropa y dos toallas, "¿No escuchaste, Kari? Pri-va-ci-dad"

"Hermano…" digo tratando de no reírme y evadiendo su mirada, "Para eso uno pone pestillo o hubieras llevado tu ropa al baño…bueno… así uno aprende. Ahora a ver si me dejaste algo de agua caliente, para variar"

Me escabullí al baño, cerrando la puerta al salir y, al estar dentro, explotar de la risa que aguantaba. En eso, escuché unos fuertes golpes darme en la espalda al estar apoyada en la pared contigua al cuarto. Era mi hermano. Es muy probable que me haya escuchado. Reí mucho más.

"¡No te burles!"

* * *

><p>Escuchando una canción de C°-ute, corría por las calles de Odaiba. Evidentemente, se me había hecho tarde y mi reproductor de mp3 se encontraba volando en el viento que chocaba contra mi rostro. Arreglándome algo el cabello mientras observaba mis alrededores, seguía tarareando la canción que escuchaba, "<em>Ookina <em>_ai de motemashite…"_. Al notar que aquello no me tranquilizaba, cesé mi canto para darme cuenta que me había detenido en el paradero de buses y que el último ya se había ido hace dos minutos. Deseé maldecir bajo mi aliento, pero era inútil. Además, cabe agregar, que sentía unos toques incesantes en mi hombro derecho, causando que una vena se me note del enfado. Tras no aguantar más, volteé enfadada y estresada por ello, gritando, "¡Qué!"

"Eeeehhhh…" Fūka parecía desconcertada, y a la vez intimidada, por mi respuesta. Siendo honesta, no me esperaba a que fuera ella. Parpadeando por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, la persona más cercana a mi mortal enemigo se había quedado sin palabras, salvo para decir algo sin sentido, como era de esperarse, "…curry"

"¿Curry…?" por ninguna razón en particular esbocé una sonrisa y me tragué mi malhumor, "¿Tienes hambre y pensabas que tenía curry?"

"N-No…" me responde nerviosa, agitando ambas manos, sacudiendo su bufanda otoñal, "E-Es solo que te llamaba para saber si el bus ya se había ido. Como estabas con tus audífonos… pensé que si decía cualquier cosa quizás me escucharías"

"Ah, por eso era… y respondiendo tu duda, pues sí. Se fue hace dos minutos" le contesto señalando la nube de humo que el bus había dejado en la pista de al lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Fūka tuvo la oportunidad de sorprenderme ahora a mí, "¡Maldición!"

Y con eso, vi correr a Fūka Hinanawi como si practicara para las Olimpiadas, preparándose para entrar y ganar la medalla de oro en atletismo. Me pregunto, ¿por qué tanto apuro? En eso me percato que la canción se había acabado y me tocó una de mi hermano. Se debe de haber sincronizado por accidente. Me preparo para pasarla, cuando en eso me percato de la hora en el aparato musical. Son las ocho y media. Tutoría en cinco. En segundos me encuentro corriendo como Fūka, comprendiendo su apuro. Una de las miles de canciones de Girls' Generation me acompañó en mi maratón personal.

Mientras corría, noté que acababa de pasar a Fūka. Se había detenido en una tienda y parecía estar comprando algo. ¿Quizás pan de curry? De todas formas seguí con la misma velocidad, alegrándome al divisar el edificio que recibe el nombre de colegio. Eché un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero en eso, dejé de escuchar mi canción de este conocido grupo coreano. Algo, o más bien, alguien, había pasado a gran velocidad, con un pan en la boca, y aquello provocó que mis auriculares salieran volando. Dejé de correr para quedarme embobada, mirando a lo que fuera que acababa de pasar a mi lado.

"¿F- Fūka?" y al terminar de decir su nombre, escuché en la distancia el primer timbre.

Volví a correr como loca, evadiendo a todos los profesores, escabulléndome en los pasillos y arribando al cuarto piso casi sin aliento, agachada sosteniendo ambas rodillas, para luego abrir la puerta estrepitosamente. Todos quedaron en silencio, palideciéndose. Noté que la profesora Meguro no estaba. Al parecer seguía enferma. Ayane ha estado enferma todo este mes, causando que tengamos al profesor de inglés como reemplazo la gran mayoría de veces. Al temerle a su difícil humor y exigencias, nuestro único punto a favor son sus tardanzas. Muy raras veces llega temprano, pero aún así todos se apuran y no se confían. He por ello mi apuro de esta mañana. Por suerte este no fue mi caso. Cuando se dieron cuenta que era yo la que entraba a clase, volvieron a sus posiciones originales y prosiguieron con sus charlas. En eso, observo que alguien falta. Alguien que debería de estar aquí y no está.

"¿Y Fūka?" le pregunto a nadie en particular, desplomando mi mochila en mi asiento.

"Aún no llega, enamorada mía" me dice Davis, colocando su mano en mi cabeza.

"Qué raro… ella me ganó la carrera." Me quedé pensativa, recordando su rostro de desesperación mientras comía el pan que llevaba en boca mientras corría.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas, linda?" era evidente que no iba a comprender, así que lo ignoré cuando justo Tk se adentró al salón de clases, cargando un sinfín de papeles. Detrás de él, una chica gritaba.

"¡P-Pero Takaishi! Que formes parte del consejo no significa que puedas hacer lo que te plazca" de cabello turquesa, rizado en las puntas, de ojos grises y arreglándose los lentes, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil entra manifestando su poderoso poderío, "¿Tienes idea de lo que se debe de reorganizar ahora?"

"¿Sabes que tanto me importa?" evidentemente, Takaishi se encontraba enfadado. Sus ojos reflejaban estrés, mezclado con molestia. Al mirarlos sentí algo de temor, pero a la vez, me ruboricé, "Nada. No me interesa en lo absoluto, Inoue"

"Tch…" hace un gesto con el rostro, pero le sigue la guerra, "¡Por tu falta de consideración hay que reorganizar TODO el maldito auditorio! Los demás avisaron con tiempo, pero solo a ti se te ocurre durante las dos semanas de preparación, por Dios. ¡Ni tienen un guión!"

Antes de que pudiera lanzársele encima llena de una furia indescriptible, dos chicas más aparecieron por arte de magia y la sostuvieron de los brazos. Ahora, agitando violentamente las piernas, moviendo su falda de arriba para abajo, gritaba en cólera, "¡Suéltenme!"

"¡Hibiki! Tranquila, tranquila" la calmaba una.

"Respira… eso es, respira" en eso, le susurra algo en el oído la segunda chica, ocasionando que la presidenta se sonroje a más no poder y, automáticamente, dejara su pataleta y usara ambas manos para cubrirse las piernas con su falda.

A lo lejos, observaba cómo Tk aguantaba la risa, "¿Y bien, acabaste?"

Inflando ambos cachetes, la presidente le requinta, "¡No me voy sin esos papeles!"

"Está bien, consintamos a esta niña engreída" dice sin importarle él, dirigiéndome la mirada luego a mí. En eso me da un ataque de pánico. Sabía que me olvidaba algo en la mañana. Mi guión. El accidente de mi hermano me distrajo de el. Lo había dejado en mi mesa de noche. Estaba algo avanzado, pero no tanto como Tk querría en este momento para lograr complacer a Inoue y aquello causaría más problemas. Empecé a sudar y me acomodé la bufanda con lentitud, tomándome mi tiempo, "¿Kari…?"

Abriéndome su mano a lo lejos, comprendí lo que significaba. Lo quiere. Y ahora.

Abrí mi mochila, haciéndome la que buscaba entre los papeles que cargaba todos los días. Además sentía la presión de mis compañeros de clase y la incesante mano de Tk que se movía de arriba abajo. Él parecía disfrutar cada segundo del enojo de la presidenta.

"Ehhh…" dije mientras buscaba. En eso entre los papeles, encontré el primer borrador. Soy una suertuda, "Aquí está… pero es un borrador aún. Es difícil hacer una obra larga de un cuento tan pequeño, es por eso que estoy tratando de hacerlo bien", solté un discurso.

Mientras me acercaba a Tk para dárselo, Inoue me lo arrancha de la mano, "¡Termínala para dentro de dos días!", y tras decir esas palabras, se retira violentamente del salón de clases.

Sorprendida, y también sin saber qué hacer sin mi borrador ya que lo han secuestrado, Tk de manera impredecible coloca su mano encima de mi cabeza y me la soba, "Intenta terminarlo para la fecha que te ha dado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lo único que hice fue asentir en silencio, mientras deseé que me tragara la tierra por sonrojarme en grandes cantidades.

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la hora del recreo, y con ella, la hora del almuerzo. Me había olvidado de prepararlo así que pensaba en irme a comprar algo a la cafetería. Mientras el profesor dictaba clases a lo lejos, divagué algo durante su lección y note que, efectivamente, Fūka no había llegado aún. Más bien, había tenido la decencia de no presenciarse en todo el día. Me pregunto cuál será la razón. Digo, ella llegó antes que yo ya que me pasó cuando corría de camino aquí… ¿cuál habrá sido su apuro entonces? En eso, la campana marca el fin de clases y el inicio del receso. El profesor se retira y todos guardan sus cosas para salir de clases. Lentamente, me levanto de mi asiento para organizar mis cosas y guardarlas en mi bolso.<p>

"Kari ~" Davis me hace saltar hasta el techo al acercarse hasta mi oreja y susurrar mi nombre. Me sujeto el corazón y doy media vuelta.

"¡Davis! Casi me matas del susto" le dije, golpeándolo en el hombro de forma juguetona, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada… quería saber si querías ir a almorzar al techo de la biblioteca otra vez. Hace mucho que no vamos" me dice, mirándome profundamente, "Quisiera, por lo menos, alegrar un poco tu día y robarte una sonrisa"

En ese momento lo hizo, me robó una. Sonreí, "Gracias, Davis. Qué considerado de tu parte, pero creo que no podré. Tengo que comprar mi almuerzo hoy día"

"¡Déjame eso a mí! ¡He ahorrado mucho en mi trabajo a medio tiempo!" emocionado, me da un signo de victoria, "¿Qué deseas, preciosa? Dime lo que quieras y te lo traigo aquí mismo"

¿Trabajo a medio tiempo? Davis no me había dicho nada de eso. Supongo que le preguntaré después, en otro momento, "Lo que creas que me pueda gustar. Te deseo éxitos en tu misión"

"Pues ahí voy" y con eso dicho, junto a una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, desaparece dejándome en el salón casi sola. Había un par de grupitos por ahí, pero opté por sentarme nuevamente en mi asiento y prepararme para continuar el guión. Me habré demorado como tres minutos tratando de recordar en qué me quede en casa, pero el hambre me ganaba. Una vez que recordé exactamente donde, mi mano no daba. Me faltaban energías, ¿por qué demora tanto Davis? Debería de tomarle menos de cinco minutos. Pero ya han pasado diez. Quizás hay mucha gente comprando.

"Oye, Kamiya"

Mi rostro había estado dando a la ventana, pero en eso debo de voltear, alguien me había hablado, y esa voz no me daba una buena espina. Al dirigir mis ojos a la fuente, me di la no grata sorpresa de encontrarme con Yumi, una de las fans de Tk. Qué querrá ahora.

"Dime, Yumi" le respondí de la manera más natural y educada posible.

"Davis nos dijo que quiere verte por el gimnasio, que quiere decirte algo, pero no nos dijo exactamente qué. Nos cruzamos camino aquí y entonces te dejamos el mensaje en su lugar" al terminar, ella y su grupo se sientan atrás con su comida y empiezan a chismosear como siempre.

Qué raro en ella, ser tan considerada. Supongo que iré. Quizás tuvo un percance y prefiere que comamos afuera. Sea lo que sea mejor ir, si no luego Davis haría todo un drama sobre ello. Me levanté, dándole gracias al aire, y me retiré, haciéndome camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al primer piso, al lugar en dónde nos entregaron los uniformes el primer día de clases, el gimnasio. No había nadie. Ni una sola alma. Caminando sin dirección alguna, noté que el depósito se encontraba abierto. Sería mejor cerrarlo. Si nos vieran aquí y con eso abierto, podrían correrse rumores. Me adentré, buscando la llave que me permitirá cerrarlo, pero en eso, otra voz me asusta, causando que me caiga al suelo.

"¿Estás bien, Kari?" era Davis, "Déjame ayudarte…"

Con eso dicho, entra también él para ayudarme a levantarme, pero en eso alguien cierra la puerta por fuera y es así la situación en la que estamos ahora.

* * *

><p>"¡Ya hemos estado cinco malditas horas acá adentro!" había tomado cuenta de ellas. Ya estaba atardeciendo y habíamos entrado a medio día. El último timbre, significando el fin de las clases y actividades extracurriculares, había sonado hace quince minutos aproximadamente y seguíamos aquí. El almuerzo que Davis me había comprado lo compartimos, pero igual teníamos hambre. Un sándwich no alcanzaba para los dos, pero sabía bien, debo de admitirlo. Buena elección. Misión cumplida, "Si esto sigue así, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche"<p>

"T-T-Toda…" Davis se había ruborizado y, al notar el contenido de mis palabras, yo también.

"¡No voy a dormir contigo!" grité, tirándole una pelota inflable en el rostro. Me di cuenta algo tarde de mis palabras, pero ya que. Es muy probable que pasemos la noche aquí, esperando a que mañana haya alguna clase de educación física para que nos saquen, pero he ahí el problema. De una u otra forma, nos vamos a meter en problemas. En serios problemas. Davis me hace perder la concentración al echar un bostezo. Me contagia. Hago lo mismo, "Tengo sueño"

"Yo también" me contesta, echándose en la colchoneta, "Creo que me echaré una siesta"

"O-Oye… no me dejes sola aquí" le dije, pero ya era algo tarde. Se quedó dormido tan rápido cerró ojos, "¿Y ahora, qué haré…?" Sin notarlo, me terminé desplomando también y suspirando, "Los voy a cerrar un rato… solo un ratito…"

Y ese ratito se volvió en una hora y media. Según mi cálculo, eran como las seis y media cuando escuché ruidos detrás de las puertas del depósito. Me asusté, levantándome rápido y sacudiendo a Davis, quién no se movía. Moría de miedo. Lo único que pensaba era que mi record académico sería manchado una vez más. En eso, la luz se hizo desde el otro lado, revelando una rubia cabellera y, a su lado, una larga almendrada.

"¿Qué significa esto, Kari?" no soportaba escuchar el tono de decepción en su voz. Su mirada de que lo he defraudado. Es demasiado para mí. Demasiado.

"Kari…" Fūka, quién volvía ver luego de nuestra épica carrera en la mañana, me abraza y empieza a llorar, "Ya todo está bien… si nos explicas lo que sucedió, podremos ayudarte"

¿De qué están hablando? Davis aún no despertaba para corroborar mi versión de los hechos, y Tk se adelantó a ellos.

"Estar cinco horas encerrada con tu enamorado. Ni Fūka ni yo haríamos algo así. Si no fuera por ella, nunca me hubiera enterado que ambos estaban aquí. Ella fue la que encontró la llave del depósito fuera de lugar. Si no se nos hubiera ocurrido revisar aquí, nunca los hubiéramos encontrado y se hubieran enfrentado a profesores mañana" me decía, sereno, sin cambiar su expresión.

"¿La llave fuera de lugar?" si mal no recuerdo, no podía abrir la puerta porque la llave se encontraba puesta. Eso sí que es extraño.

"Fue Fūka quien me avisó sobre todo. De que los vio a ustedes yéndose al gimnasio y que no regresaron luego. Se preocupó al ver que no regresaban" proseguía. Yo me quedaba cada vez más atontada.

¿ Fūka? No es posible que nos viera si no ha atendido a clases todo el día. Era imposible. A no ser que… ¿ella planeo todo desde un inicio? ¿El desaparecer todo el día para confundirme al analizar las cosas y poder así engañarnos? No puedo creer eso de ella. Simplemente no.

Fūka Hinanawi. Mi percepción de ti ha cambiado por completo.

"Ahora mejor despiértalo, que ya es tarde y deben de llegar a casa" con eso dicho, Tk me da la espalda, "Vamos, Fūka"

Ella deja de abrazarme y se va a su lado, sin antes darme una sonrisa. Como si todo hubiera sido una broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se ponen interesantes. ¿Es <strong>**Fūka**** capaz de semejante hazaña? ****Ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, el cual aún no se bien como se contará, pero tengo varias ideas en camino. He aquí el preview.**

**Capítulo 06: **_Explorando la Escuela_

**Adelanto: **_Tuve una mañana agitada, totalmente fuera de lo normal. Si no fuera por ella, no estaría pasando por todo esto. Sigue creyendo que es un juego, pero realmente no lo es. Debo de apurarme o me podría meter en problemas. Debo de asegurarme que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. Debo de hacer muchas cosas. __Por el nombre de la familia Hinanawi, no fallaré en mi misión. Prepárate, que no debiste de haberte metido conmigo._


	6. Explorando la Escuela

**Nueva laptop, nuevo ciclo de la universidad, un nuevo capítulo de Ironía ;D -y todo porque mi imaginación no da para continuar Digimon: Hour of Darkness, hate me now-**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews! -lamento si no les respondi a todos, el ciclo pasado fue una pesadilla y el de ahora está algo peor-**

**EDIT: 12 Octubre 2011 – fin de parciales, yay!**

**EDIT 02: Feliz navidad c: **

**Y si… SIGO trabajando en Hour of Darkness. Ese capitulo va a quedar BIEEEEEEEEEN largo .3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Explorando la Escuela<strong>

Movían mi cama bruscamente. Es verdad, así es como despierto cada mañana. Sus incesantes y pequeñas manos se hacían camino entre mis mantas para mantenerme caliente en este crudo invierno. Sin rendirse aún, las manos empezaron a incrementar en fuerza, causando que me empezara a molestar. No suelo enfadarme con facilidad, más bien, me considero una chica plenamente pacífica.

"¡Fū, despierta!" me gritaba, "¡Hermana!"

Sacando mi cabeza de entre las almohadas y demás, la cara de mi hermana menor fue lo primero que vi. Su característica boina roja, su corto cabello color almendra tostada y ojos dorados. Sus pequeñas trenzas se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha, junto a su extraña vestimenta que lucía ser uniforme escolar.

"¿M-Mihara...?" intenté levantarme, sobándome los ojos lentamente en el proceso para terminar bostezando, "¿Qué hora es...?"

"¿Ni un "buenos días, hermanita"? Así no me dan ganas de despertarte" me replica de mala gana.

"Mihara Hinanawi, la hora" no debía de dejarla entrar en este tipo de discusiones, si no, nos quedaríamos horas de horas. Al verla inflar sus cachetes debido a mi pregunta, eché un suspiro y me acerqué a mi reloj. No puede ser. Mis ojos me engañan. Ahí, claramente, ambas agujas clavaban las nueve de la mañana. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser, "M-Mihara… ¡Debiste despertarme antes si sabías lo tarde que era! Sal que tengo que cambiarme"

"Está bien, hermana, está bien. Pero para que sepas, estuve haciendo de toooodo para que te despertaras y tú ni un dedo movías. Parecías muerta" me replica, aguantando lo que parecía ser una risa. Con ambas manos cubriéndose la boca, la eché a almohadazos ya que no parecía querer irse. Tras insistir un par de veces con mi ataque, cerró la puerta. Volviendo a suspirar, me dejé caer.

"Por cómo van las cosas, creo que llegaré para el primer recreo" me dije a mi misma, mientras que a la vez pensaba que resignarme de esa manera no ayudaría para nada. Debo de apurarme y llegar temprano. Debo de dar el ejemplo, si no es así… ¡Takeru se decepcionará de mí! Sí, está claro. La enamorada de un miembro del consejo estudiantil debe de ser responsable y buena. Debe de dar el ejemplo. Debe de dar el ejemplo. Debe de dar el ejem…plo. Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos sin razón aparente. Jalé las mangas de mi pijama celeste hacia mis manos, formando así un puño para secar mis ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así. Todo esto es su culpa. Es un tonto.

Todavía divagando en mis pensamientos, finalmente encontré mi uniforme. Había esto buscándolo aparentemente sin notarlo. Al tomar noción de mis alrededores, me fijé que había un reloj en uno de los compartimentos que usaba para guardar perfumes y cajas de madera llenas de recuerdos del pasado. Ese reloj lo recibí por mi cumpleaños número quince. Un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaré. Hermoso y amargo recuerdo. En fin, debo de concentrarme. Debo de hacer muchas cosas. Acerqué mi temblorosa mano al reloj para sentir su aspereza, recordando que nunca lo usé por la siguiente razón. Me apretaba la muñeca, mucho.

Aparentemente seguía funcionando y sonreí débilmente. Fue ahí cuando descubrí todo. Ese reloj marcaba las seis y cincuenta. Era imposible que esté retrasado ya que el día que me lo entregaron le pusimos la hora y no se le han cambiado las baterías. Se las va a ver conmigo. Ahora mismo. Lástima que Akira no esté aquí. Él sabe perfectamente cómo arreglárselas con Mihara cuando hace este tipo de bromas de mal gusto. Me ha hecho varias en estos dos años, pero en esta se excedió. Sabe que tengo que mantener mis notas o si no… me expulsan.

Dejé el reloj en su sitio, me cambié al uniforme lo más rápido posible y abrí la puerta con furia –o por lo menos eso intenté, aprendí a controlarla hace mucho-, asustando a mi hermana menor quien se encontraba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. Con tan solo nueve años, se ganaba el respeto de mis padres e incluso de Akira y mío al actuar de manera adulta y responsable, pero cuando Aki anunció su viaje, empezó a comportarse como otra persona. La verdad, no noté mucho su cambio ya que en ese entonces yo tenía problemas en mi mundo. Un mundo alejado del que en el que estoy ahora, "Mihara…"

"Hermana, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?" me pregunta inocentemente, "Es hora de desayunar. Si no te apuras, se enfriará y llegarás incluso más tarde"

Al terminar de poner la mesa, se dirigió a la freidora y le dio media vuelta a lo que aparentaba ser una tortilla. Con la sartén en mano, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, colocando en un plato el alimento. El vapor que emanaba junto a su olor me hizo olvidar por un minuto lo que debía de hacer en estos momentos. Esperé a que se alejara y dejara la sartén en el lavadero, para que luego tomara asiento en la pequeña mesa.

"Ven, siéntate"

Tal y como me dijo, me acerqué a ella. Me encontraba detrás ahora. Formé un puño con mi mano, para golpearla ligeramente en la cabeza y terminar diciéndole lo siguiente, "Idiota"

* * *

><p>La comida tenía buen sabor. Para su edad, como lo pensé antes, Mihara tiene un brillante futuro, el cual no desearía estropear.<p>

"¿Aún no hay clases en tu escuela?" me atreví a preguntar, intentando hacer algo de conversación en la pesada atmósfera que nos sofocaba. A la misma vez, observé como, con un tenedor, pinchó un poco de tortilla para meterla en un pan de yema. Luego de darle un enorme bocado, lo saborea, pasa y me sonríe.

"No, todavía no. Los profesores siguen en huelga"

"Oh, ya veo… ¿qué harás hoy entonces?" quería conocerla más. Es algo tarde, pero no quería alejarme de Mihara tal y como lo hice de Akira. Además, ella se encuentra bajo mi cuidado debido al viaje de nuestros padres. Aniversario de bodas en un crucero, que bonito. Ya llevamos un mes solas en casa y no consigo llevarme bien con ella.

"Nada. Mirar la televisión supongo o jugar algo…" con eso dicho, suspira y mira hacia la izquierda. Otra vez el silencio reinó y me serví algo de leche. Cuando estaba tomando algo de ella, Mihara vuelve a hablar, "¿Puedo ir a tu escuela?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta me atoré y aquello causó que levantara ambos brazos en el aire. Tras lograr recuperarme, le sonreí dudosamente, como siempre, "M-Mihara… ya hemos conversado sobre este tema… sabes que es un no"

En ese mismo instante, tras escuchar mis palabras, surgieron lágrimas de sus ojos, "¡Siempre dices que no!"

"T-Tranquila… la verdad, por mi encantada que vengas" mentir me da bien, pero me daba temor perder la razón y gritar por su silencio. A veces soy una hipócrita, "Pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir"

"¡Eres una pesada!" llorando y gritando como nunca la he visto, tiró la silla de un golpe y se echó a correr a su habitación.

"¡E-Espera!" pero tal cual me paré, tal cual sonó la puerta de madera contra el marco. Mi mano derecha empezó a temblar, queriendo formar un puño, pero la izquierda la detuvo.

_Contrólate, Fūka. Contrólate. No te dejes dominar por tu ira. Es tu hermana menor, que los instintos no te controlen. _

Repetí esas pequeñas oraciones en mi mente y di un largo suspiro. No puedo perder el control de mis actos de esta manera, después de tanto lío para la rehabilitación. Conté hasta el diez, tal y como me habían enseñado, y la ira se apaciguó. Tras todo esto había perdido el apetito y empecé a limpiar la mesa. Guarde lo poco de tortilla que quedaba –más bien, lo que quedaba era mi ración intacta- por si a Mihara le provocaba un bocadillo en la tarde cuando no esté. Luego de lavar la vajilla y demás, me parecía extraño que mi hermana no hiciera ruido alguno en su habitación y que tampoco haya salido. Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta, sintiendo la dura madera bajo mis nudillos.

"M-Mihara… vamos, sal. No quiero irme peleada contigo" le dije en voz baja, esperando respuesta, pero ninguna vino, "Vamos, ¡respóndeme!"

Empecé a jugar con mi cabello ya que la espera se estaba haciendo larga. También empecé a golpear el piso con mi pie. Mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha, volví a suspirar. Cada vez se hacía más y más tarde. Dentro de poco se me iba a ir el bus e iba a tener que ir caminando. Cansada, y algo frustrada a la misma vez, me paré y sostuve la perilla de la habitación de mi pequeña hermana menor, "Está bien, Mihara. Tu berrinche ya llegó demasiado lejos, voy a entrar"

Lentamente la giré. La puerta de caoba soltó fuertes crujidos, causando que los nervios me ganaran. No sabía que decirle ahora si la veía. Yo no soy Mamá, Papá o inclusive Akira. Solo soy la segunda hermana, quién se alejó de su familia a los trece años y retornó a los dieciséis. No soy quién para resondrarla, ya que después de todo soy una desconocida. No soy nadie, pero aun así decidí tomar rienda en el asunto. Decidí cambiar, si no, todo lo que han hecho por mí sería en vano. Espero no malograr nuestra recién retomada relación, Mihara, "Herma…na"

La habitación estaba completamente vacía. El poco sol que iluminaba la ciudad entraba por las ventanas y el frío viento jugaba en la habitación, danzando con las delgadas cortinas que decoraban el lugar. Camino desganada y decaída, antes de caer de rodillas frente a una nota que se encontraba al borde de la cama. Ignorándola, observo que las ventanas están abiertas, dándome una clara idea de que Mihara escapó por el jardín trasero hacia la calle. La nota, enfadada por ignorarla, vuela gentilmente hacia mis rodillas. Tomando mi interés, opté por leerla y, para mi sorpresa, noté que si quería alcanzar a mi hermana ya estaba demasiado tarde. Había tomado el ultimo bus que va hacia la escuela a las 8:15 y son las 8:35.

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo de casa y logré llegar a la estación en tiempo record. Respirando agitadamente, me pareció ver una silueta familiar que se encontraba en mis mismas condiciones. Me acerqué algo más y me percaté que se trataba de Kari, quién se encontraba escuchando algo de música. Sabía que hablar era inútil, así que empecé a tocarle el hombro con mi dedo índice. La curiosidad de saber si el bus ya se fue me mata, es decir… Mihara podría estar ahí dentro… y llegaría a la escuela… y me metería en problemas… y podría salir expulsada… ¡peor aún!... podría avergonzar a Takeru de por vida por mi culpa y su reputación bajaría. No quiero meter a nadie más en problemas por mi culpa, ¿por qué no puedes ser una buena hermana menor y quedarte en casa, Mihara?<p>

"¡Qué!" Kari había volteado gritando a más no poder, quizás creyendo que no la escucharían por la música que escuchaba a alto volumen.

"Eeeehhhh…" solté desconcertada. No creí ver nunca a Kari replicar de aquella manera. En eso, mi estómago empezó a sonar. Recordé que no llegué a comer ni un poco de la tortilla de Mihara, aunque eso provocó que un nostálgico sabor se abriera paso a mis papilas gustativas, sin dejar de parpadear al imaginarlo, "…curry"

Pensé que Kari se molestaría más, es decir, acababa de hacerla enojar y solté algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero me respondió sonriendo, "¿Curry? ¿Tienes hambre y pensabas que tenía curry?"

Sacudiendo ambas manos apresuradamente, contesté, "N-No… es solo que te llamaba para saber si el bus ya se había ido. Como estabas con tus audífonos… pensé que si decía cualquier cosa me escucharías"

Hace mucho tiempo que no mentía tanto. La verdad era que por los audífonos empecé a tocarle el hombro en espera de alguna respuesta, ya que me imaginaba que obviaba todo ruido del exterior con su música a todo volumen. Noté que abrió la boca para contestarme, mientras que a la misma vez señalaba algo parecido a una nube de humo, "Ah, por eso era… y respondiendo a tu duda, pues sí. Se fue hace dos minutos"

"¡Maldición!" grité sin vacilar. Sin pensarlo más, salí disparada dejando a Kari en el olvido.

La fría mañana se hacía camino por mi rostro, jugando con mi largo cabello almendrado. La falda bailaba al compás de una sonata imaginaria, la cual pertenecía al repertorio de la estación actual. Si estuviera en el club de atletismo, algo me dice que ya hubiera ganado una medalla o dos; estaba apurada, apurada porque Mihara ya estaba en la escuela. Entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando debido a mi velocidad, divisé una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Y he ahí mi pequeño desvío, acababan de hornear pan al curry, y su olor era irresistible para mi sentido del olfato. Es en estos momentos cuando detesto tener unos sentidos muy sensibles.

"B-Buenas…" solté temerosamente, adentrándome en el establecimiento. No había muchas personas por la hora, y la chica de la caja parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguien, así que opté por no seguir hablando y avergonzarme a mí misma.

Caminé pasillo por pasillo, distrayéndome. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para hacer algo como esto, pero aun así me encantaba pasear por lugares de este tipo. Los colores, los olores, los posibles sabores, todas las cosas que podría utilizar para cocinar… si es que no fuera por un pequeño detalle. En fin, pasará con el tiempo, podré recuperar el toque, o más bien, eso espero. Proseguí con mi travesía, hasta que llegué al stand de los panes recién horneados. El de curry tenía un olor exquisito y cada vez se me abría más el apetito. Con la saliva casi saliendo por mi boca, lo cogí decidida, sin remordimientos. Me acerqué a la caja y la chica seguía hablando por teléfono. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos parecían dos profundas esmeraldas. Su cabello, negro como la noche, se encontraba sujeto por un gancho color azul marino y sus lentes de leer los llevaba colgados en su uniforme de la tienda. En su vestimenta llevaba una placa con su nombre, Chise "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seas más sensible?"

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. No es que quiera husmear en su conversación privada por celular, pero la verdad estoy en un apuro… aunque aun así deseo saber que habla.

"Tai… No, Tai… ¡Escúchame por un segundo, Tai!" la voz que venía del otro lado de la línea parecía haber estado histérica, para luego callarse tras escuchar ser resondrado, "Debiste de haber sido más gentil al romper con Sorami… ya, ya, está bien, con Ai. No entiendo qué tienes con que pronuncie el apellido… ¿Por tener Sora? Dios, Tai… supéralo ya. Mira, Tai… tengo que colgar… hay un cliente esperando… ¿Qué deje a mi cliente? Sabes, hablamos luego. Adiós" tras colgar con una expresión de cansancio indescriptible, me inmuté cuando me observó. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro y cogió mi pan, para pasarlo por la caja registradora, y entregármelo devuelta, "Serían…"

"No hay problema, se cuánto es" le dije, tratando de aligerarle el trabajo y entregándole los yenes necesarios para consumar el proceso adquisitivo.

Mientras salía de la tienda, me percaté que me encontraba diez minutos tarde. Eché un suspiro. Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo a clase y, si asistía, Mihara podría hacer de las suyas. Mi máxima prioridad era encontrarla a como dé lugar. Antes de tener un pie fuera, escucho un escandaloso tono de celular, el cual aparentemente provenía de la chica que me atendió. Al leer el nombre de quien la llamaba, dejo el celular y le dirigió una mirada de odio. Quizás era el tal Tai. No quise involucrarme más y decidí retirarme lo más rápido posible, incluso me pareció que pasé a Kari por un momento, para dedicarme a la búsqueda de mi hermana menor. Por el nombre de la familia Hinanawi, no fallaré en mi misión. Prepárate, que no debiste de haberte metido conmigo… Mihara.

* * *

><p>Al encontrarme en el primer piso, mi objetivo principal fue recuperar mi respiración. Todavía no sonaba el segundo timbre de inicio de la tutoría así que por ahora me encontraba a salvo. Pocos alumnos se observaban en los pasillos, unos que otros planeando saltear clases con sus amigos para al final retractarse o quedar en un punto de encuentro. Poco a poco, sentí como el oxígeno regresaba a mi cerebro, para lograr procesar cual sería el paso que tomaría. Debo de pensar como mi hermana, si fuera ella ¿a dónde iría tal cual llegara? Tomando como base su forma de ser, creo poder llegar a la respuesta. Me apoyé en uno de los casilleros, meditando con ojos cerrados. Con una personalidad impetuosa, me la imagino corriendo por cada pasillo que vea, evadiendo con gran destreza a los profesores en el momento indicado buscando un solo objetivo… ¡mi clase! Al notar este descubrimiento, levanté la espalda abruptamente para percatarme que no había ni una sola alma. El timbre debe de haber sonado y ahora sí me encontraba en problemas, debo de actuar ¡y rápido!<p>

En pequeñas ocasiones como estas, recuerdo mi antiguo deseo de ser un ninja al crecer. Sintiéndome invisible, con la habilidad de escabullirme sin ser detectada y saltar a lugares que ningún ser humano común y corriente lograría al primer intento. Mihara debe de estar sintiéndose así ahora mismo. La verdad, a quién trato de engañar… soy yo la que se siente así. Casi de rodillas y cubriéndome la boca con mi uniforme, solo me faltaba decir _nin nin_ para entrar mucho más en el ambiente que yo misma creaba. Definitivamente voy a darle un severo castigo a mi hermana. En fin, poco a poco fui llegando al escalón, cuando en eso me rugió fuertemente el estómago, haciendo ecos en el pasillo. Su búsqueda tendrá que esperar, debo de callarlo antes de que suene más fuerte y todo se arruine. Todo para que Tk siga como está y no me expulsen.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar. El patio se encontraba a pocos pasos de dónde me encontraba y, en ese momento, recordé unas de las primeras conversaciones que tuve con Kari luego del pequeño beso que mi enamorado me dio en la mejilla y salir corriendo como una niña tonta. Recuerdo que ella me siguió hasta la máquina expendedora y se sentó a mi lado, mientras que yo me encontraba tomando un jugo sumergiéndome en mi propia melancolía. Sus palabras fueron un gran apoyo para mí en ese momento y noté que había encontrado una amiga de verdad. Nunca la traicionaría. Nunca en la vida. Sin notarlo, ya me encontraba al lado de la máquina y metí un par de yenes para sacar un jugo de durazno, mi favorito. Iba a meter más para sacar comida, pero en eso recordé la bolsita que llevaba cargada en mi mano desde hace muchos minutos.

Me senté una banca cerca a unos arbustos y empecé a disfrutar cada pedazo de mi pan con curry. Mi rostro debe de haber estado lleno de felicidad con cada mordisco que le daba, está simplemente espectacular, pero toda felicidad no es eterna. Recordé que no tenía tiempo para distraerme por mi cuenta. Encontrar a Mihara es mii objetivo principal… después de todo, no quiero perjudicar a Tk ni que me expulsen. Akira y mis padres han hecho tanto por mi y no quiero decepcionarlos ahora, que estoy a tan pocos pasos de terminar el tratamiento. Recuerdo cuando aún me encontraba en el hospital recibiendo la visitas de mi familia… la familia a la que traicioné siendo una imbécil… y la persona que me sacó de todo ese mundo. Le debo tanto a Tk que nunca siento que es suficiente lo que hago… pero esto está yendo demasiado lejos, es posible que esto se salga de control, pero si llega a suceder, quien lo detenga… "¡Seré yo!"

Tras gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos, me percaté que había aplastado la mitad de mi pan y todo mi jugo, causando una explosión líquida en mi rostro. Simplemente genial, ahora a limpiarme y no hay ningún baño cerca a no ser que vuelva a entrar y no deseo hacer eso. Prefiero esperar a que sea el primer recreo o algo así… mejor aún, que se acerque la hora del almuerzo. Así podré sacar a Mihara rápido. De un momento a otro suelto un largo bostezo. O quizás sería lo mejor ir a la enfermería y echarme una siesta… después de todo, ella me despertó más temprano de lo normal y me hizo gastar bastante energía. Sí, creo que eso haré. Trato de sacarme todo el líquido con la manga de mi uniforme y exprimir las zonas de mi cabello que se dañaron con la explosión. Boté las sobras malogradas, por más dolor que me causara, y emprendí mi camino a la enfermería, como si fuera una estudiante que no se saltea clases para buscar a su hermana menor.

"Pero qué molesto se pone Takaishi cuando se trata de Kari" una voz familiar resonaba en la distancia, "Si se pusiera de esa manera cuando se trata de cosas que realmente importan, el consejo estudiantil sería diferente… ¿Hm?"

Por alguna extraña coincidencia del destino, me encontré cara a cara con Hibiki Inoue, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en dónde hago actividades regularmente con Tk. A su lado iban sus dos amigas de siempre, las mellizas Ai y Mai Kanzaki. Sus cabelleras azul oscuro con una trenza (a la derecha la de Ai y al lado opuesto la de Mai) sujetada por un listón rojo, hacían resaltar la larga y ondulada de Hibiki. Las mellizas se quedaron confusas al ver que la presidenta se detuvo mágicamente, para luego notar que me encontraba frente a las tres. Nos intercambiamos miradas por un par de minutos hasta que la presidenta logró hablar, arreglándose los lentes y afinando su garganta, para luego poner una mirada intensa con los ojos grises que tiene. Las altas Kanzakis se agarraron de las manos en una pose de nervios, cerrando sus ojos color rosa pastel. Tras todo el drama, Inoue soltó un suspiro, decidida a hablar luego de toda la tensión que formó, "Ah, la sombra de Takaishi"

Siempre me hace lo mismo, es como si me odiara. Nunca le hice nada a la chica. El día que Tk me llevó al consejo por primera vez sentí que me odió. No sé que hacer con ella, pero aprendí a ignorar sus comentarios con el tiempo, "H-Hola Hibiki…"

"Qué raro que te hayas separado de Tk. Lástima que no tengamos una zona de sombras extraviados como la de niños, no es verdad, ¿Ai, Mai?"

"Hibiki, hay que apresurarnos que hay muchas cosas que hacer…" suelta nerviosamente Mai.

"Sí, sí. Vamos, Hibiki" la apoya Ai.

Pensaba seguir de largo, ya que la presidenta haría lo mismo, pero en eso algo me llamó la atención, "Niños extraviados… ¡Por qué no lo pensé antes! Muchas gracias, Hibiki. Me diste una idea"

Dejando una pensativa y enojada presidente atrás, me eché a correr a la reciente construida zona de objetos perdidos. Al lado, se encontraba un salón dedicado exclusivamente a niños, la cual se llenaba en cada festival cultural provocando que eventualmente la ampliaran. Giré la perilla, ilusionada con encontrar a Mihara ahí dentro… pero todo fue en vano. Estaba totalmente vacío. Más idiota yo por pensar que se encontraría ahí. Ella es más inteligente… no sería capaz de venir a un sitio como este. Por suerte, ahora me encuentro a pocos pasos de la enfermería. Lentamente me adentré al cuarto que estaba a tres puertas del que en el que me encontraba. La doctora no se encontraba, entonces aproveché en adueñarme en una de las camillas y tomar una plácida siesta.

* * *

><p>"¡Duele hermano, duele!" me parecía escuchar.<p>

"Todo estará bien, el dolor ya pasara" una voz masculina reconfortaba a la chillona que lloraba y lloraba, "Me quedaría más rato contigo, pero le prometí a mi enamorada ir a comprarle su almuerzo"

"Esas eran unas chicas malas, ten cuidado con ellas hermano. Mihara no sabe por qué la empujaron. Mihara no ha hecho nada malo. Solo las vio sacar unas llaves… eso fue todo" seguía llorando, casi ni se le entendía.

"Tu hermano se encargará de darle su merecido a esas niñas malas" le respondía la voz a la otra, "Ahora, se una buena niña y descansa aquí. De ahí anda al salón que dice niños extraviados. Te ayudarán a llegar a casa"

"Esta bien…" replica ella, más tranquila.

Siento que las voces se mezclan con mi sueño, o que las voces son mi sueño… un minuto, ¿Mihara? Tal cual escucho que cierran la puerta de la enfermería, salgo disparada de la camilla, abriendo las cortinas, para ver a mi hermanita menor sentada en la silla de la enfermera quien hasta ahora no ha hecho acto de presencia en su trabajo.

"Hermana…" la escucho decir, sobándose los ojos intentando secar las lágrimas. Al lograr divisar su figura, observé que tenia sangre en la cabeza y que le habían puesto una bolsita de hielo dentro de una toalla. Sujetaba fuertemente su boina roja en ambas manos.

"Dios santo, Mihara…" no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía. Una rabia y cólera me estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Debo de controlar mi furia, no quiero que una familia asista a un funeral mañana por descontrolarme, "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"¡Hermana!" antes de que pudiera terminar de acercarme a ella, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, "Mi hermano vino y me trajo hasta aquí, si no fuera por él, Mihara estaría sola en ese pasillo luego de que las tres chicas me empujaran"

"¿Tu hermano?" inquirí, "¿Tres chicas?"

Que hago preguntando… lo más importante es verificar si se encuentra bien. Con cuidado, empecé a revisarle la cabeza para ver si no se había roto nada, "Sí… Mihara buscaba tu clase para darte una sorpresa y conocer a tus amigos… pero me extravié explorando la escuela y esas tres chicas me vieron. Sentía que iban a hacer algo malo y no me quería mover… y me empujaron y me di contra unos espejos… me duele mucho hermana…"

"Ya todo está bien, Mihara. Fūka se encargará de todo esto… pero primero haré que te lleven a casa. Ven conmigo" ágilmente, la cargué en mis brazos. Por más que tuviera nueve años, seguía pesando como una pluma. Nos dirigimos al salón que ahora era el de niños extraviados, en dónde encontré a la encargada, la profesora Nakashima. Tal cual vio el estado de mi hermana, pegó un grito en el cielo y se ofreció personalmente llevarla a casa. Antes de retirarse, me atreví a preguntarle a Mihara en dónde se encontraba cuando la atacaron. La ira no se iba aunque intente apaciguarla, "Mihara… cuando sucedió todo esto… ¿recuerdas que nombre tenía la placa del aula?"

"Si mal no recuerdo decía… consejo estudiantil" y con eso dicho, la profesora me pidió que regresara a clases, las cuales no pienso atender, que le calmaría el dolor y la llevaría a casa, cerrándome la puerta en el proceso. Sabía que dejaba a Mihara en buenas manos… pero mi mente ahora tenía tres personas en mente, y su castigo no era para nada agradable.

Rápidamente, corrí hacia el consejo estudiantil para encontrarlo vacío. Me adentré y observé que los espejos que usaríamos para la obra de teatro se encontraban con sangre. Fue aquí donde empujaron a Mihara… ahora que lo pienso, dicen que se llevaron una llave… ¿pero cuál? Acercándome a la repisa que guarda todas las llaves, me di con la sorpresa que hacía falta la del depósito del gimnasio. Debo de avisarle a alguien cuanto antes. Debo de avisarle a Tk.

Era hora de almuerzo, así que sería fácil encontrarlo. Regresando al patio, en vez de ir hacia las bancas en donde sucedió mi vergonzoso accidente, seguí de largo para llegar a la biblioteca y subir los siete escalones que me llevarían a su encuentro. Tras abrir las puertas, un fuerte viento me recibió, impidiendo que lograra abrir los ojos y ver su figura claramente. De cuerpo esbelto, rostro infantil, cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul profundo, Takeru Takaishi se encontraba mirando al claro cielo con una mirada perdida. Siempre hace eso cuando piensa en ella. Algo debe de haber sucedido durante mi ausencia. Supongo que eventualmente me lo contará. Sin ninguna duda en mi, me acerqué a el para terminar a su lado, "Tk…"

"Kari…" suelta antes de dirigirme la mirada y notar el grave error que acababa de cometer. No soy celosa, pero por alguna razón mi corazón me dolió, "Lo siento, Fūka… anda algo distraído hoy día ¿qué ha sido de ti? Has desaparecido toda la mañana y ahora apareces a la hora del almuerzo"

"También he tenido un día difícil…" quería ir directo al grano, "Tk… alguien ha robado las llaves del depósito del gimnasio y no lo hicieron de una manera amable…"

"¿A qué te refieres con amable?" me preguntó, "Y quién querría llaves para ese lugar…"

"Me refiero a que recurrieron a la violencia…" dije, para luego soltar en broma un pensamiento gracioso que tuve, que me ayudó a tranquilizar mi mente con respecto a Mihara "Y quizás una pareja de enamorados con las hormonas alborotadas"

"Que graciosa que eres, Fūka" con eso dicho, me soba la cabeza. Me pongo algo nerviosa, pero antes de hacerle ver la seriedad del asunto, prosigue, "Hay que investigarlo. Si dices que recurrieron a la violencia, definitivamente no tenían buenas intenciones. Primero hay que regresar a clase para avisar nuestra… digo, mi ausencia a este periodo que viene ya que tu ni fuiste contada en el registro de hoy. Espero que me cuentes después, por favor"

"Claro que lo haré, pero ahora no es momento de charlar sobre eso. La campana suena en dos minutos. Cuando lleguemos al otro edificio ya habrá empezado la clase"

"La interrumpiré" con aquella pequeña oración concluyó la conversación y tomó mi mano, para llevarme a su lado hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

><p>Tk se encontraba nervioso. Miraba la puerta pero no se atrevía a tocarla. Empezó a ver a través del vidrio que se encontraba en la puerta, para luego poner una cara de sorpresa y misterio, "Qué raro"<p>

"¿Qué cosa?" inquirí nerviosa, ya que no se me iban los nervios de haber ido de la mano con el.

"No están ni Davis ni Kari en clase…" escuchar aquello provenir de sus labios parecía extraño. Ellos nunca saltarían clase. Bueno, Davis quizás si, pero Kari no… ahora que lo recuerdo, la voz con la que hablaba Mihara se asemejaba a la de Davis.

"Pero que cosa más rara" le respondí, "Ya si quieres los resondras luego, pero cuanto más tiempo dudes en entrar o no, las pistas se enfrían"

Tras haber terminado mi oración, noté como se alejó de la puerta para mirarme, aguantándose una risa, "¿Se enfrían?"

"B-Bueno… ya sabes… las puestas son mejores cuando están calientes, frescas, recientes… ya sabes… como periódico recién impreso"

"Sinceramente…" se me acercó algo más y me tomó de la mano, "No dejas de sorprenderme, Hinanawi"

Luego de muchas horas de ajetreo, logré sonreír, "Al consejo estudiantil se ha dicho"

Ambos bajamos las escaleras hacia el lugar, para mostrarle la escena del crimen en donde habían empujado a Mihara, "Esto es serio…"

"Totalmente…" solté, "Mientras vamos por ahí aprovechemos en buscar en dónde andan Kari y Davis"

"Mientras que no estén haciendo nada fuera de lo normal…" noté ciertos celos venir en su tono de voz.

"Tk…" traté de tranquilizarlo un poco al apoyar mi cabeza en su espalda y darle un suave abrazo, "Ya verás que no es así. Deben de estar en el patio… quizás en la cafetería…"

"Eso espero Fūka, eso espero" no se le veía para nada animado. Quizás debamos de ir a buscar a otro lugar… ¡ya lo tengo!

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al gimnasio? Las personas que hicieron esto querían ir al depósito por algo, vayamos a ver si encontramos alguna pista… caliente" la última palabra la dije guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar. Logré escuchar una risa escapar de sus labios.

"Vamos por tu pista" me dice mientras intenta quitarse todos esos pensamientos devastadores de la cabeza.

Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Mientras nos acercábamos más al depósito… me pareció ver un brillo en la puerta del depósito, "Qué extraño…"

"¿Qué cosa?" me pregunta Tk.

"Al parecer ya usaron el depósito pero no devolvieron la llave a su sitio… la dejaron en la puerta"

Tk fue corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió. Cuando llegué a su lado, observé como su cara se transformó de calma a dolor, de dolor a odio, de odio a celos y de celos a una seriedad imparcial. "¿Qué significa esto, Kari?"

Kari y Davis se encontraban dentro del depósito. Ni yo me lo vi venir. Lo que dije era en broma… no creí que fuera cierto, después de todo, Mihara dijo que habían sido tres chicas y no una pareja. Tampoco creo que irían tan lejos de lastimar a alguien por el simple hecho de querer pasar unas… cinco horas a solas. Sin darme cuenta, un mecanismo que creía dormido en mi despertó… la hipocresía. Me acerqué a ella con lágrimas falsas, abrazándola como si fuera la culpable del robo de las llaves, "Kari… ya todo está bien… si nos explicas lo que sucedió, podremos ayudarte"

Su cara da confusión me causaba placer. No creí volver a actuar así nunca más en mi vida. Creí que ya había derrotado todos estos actos… ¿porqué están despertando ahora?

"Estar cinco horas encerrada con tu enamorado. Ni Fūka ni yo haríamos algo así. Si no fuera por ella, nunca me hubiera enterado que ambos estaban aquí. Ella fue la que encontró la llave del depósito fuera de lugar. Si no se nos hubiera ocurrido revisar aquí, nunca los hubiéramos encontrado y se hubieran enfrentado a profesores mañana" decía, sereno, sin cambiar su expresión.

"¿La llave fuera de lugar?" escuché la voz de Kari finalmente salir de sus labios. Una voz llena de dolor. Era música para mis oídos. No aguanto más. Quiero que acabe ya.

"Fue Fūka quien me avisó sobre todo. De que los vio a ustedes yéndose al gimnasio y que no regresaron luego. Se preocupó al ver que no regresaban" un minuto… Tk… ¿qué haces mintiendo? Así no fue como sucedieron las cosas… no incentives más… no me incentives más. ¿Por qué te causas más dolor? , "Ahora mejor despiértalo, que ya es tarde y deben de llegar a casa"

Con eso dicho, Tk le dirige la espalda y me llama por mi nombre. Me alejo de Kari, soltándola del abrazo, para luego dirigirle la mirada más hipócrita y sombría del mundo, como si todo lo sucedido hubiera sido una broma. El silencio entre los cuatro fue eterno. Kari levantó finalmente a Davis luego de tanto lio. Lo calló una innumerable cantidad de veces, hasta que salieron del gimnasio y nos dejaron a solas. De un minuto a otro, nos encontramos rendidos en el suelo, abrazados, cada quien por su lado llorando.

Él, por un adolorido corazón.

Yo, por saber que muy pronto mi estado se quebraría y maldecir al amor por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que opinan? Perdonen por demorarme tanto, pero entre que una cosa que otra y dejar Hour of Darkness plantado por el bloqueo de toda la vida … no puedo creerlo. En fin, las cosas se están poniendo, como diría la enamorada de Tk, calientes! ¿Quiénes habran sido las tres chicas? He aquí el título del siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Capítulo 7: **_Amigas y Enemigas_

_La fecha límite se acerca para entregar los papeles y Kari se siente incomoda al lado de Fuka. La presión de Hibiki se vuelve insoportable insistiendo por los actores principales. Las únicas que llegaron a la final fueron Kari y Fuka ¿Quién actuará al lado de Tk en el escenario? Y peor aún, la relación entre la pequeña Kamiya y Takaishi parece haberse ido al piso luego de haber empezado a mejorar._

**No se lo pierdan!**


	7. Amigas y Enemigas

**Espero terminar esto antes de las 12. Feliz año nuevo gente!**

**Update: 9 de enero. No lo logre OTL. Sera un capitulo corto, bien corto OTL.**

**Update 2: 13 de enero. Felices 8 meses para mi c: -ignoren esto-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>_Amigas y Enemigas_

* * *

><p>"Señorita… llamé hace más de cuarenta minutos a pedir una pizza tamaño familiar con extra queso y carne… ¿Mi nombre? Tai Kamiya… sí… es correcto… de acuerdo… ¡Qué cosa!"<p>

Cerré la puerta lentamente, mientras me hacía camino a mi habitación. El malhumor de mi hermano era algo con lo que no deseaba cruzarme ahora, además que mi día había sido uno terrible. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo.

"Bueno, por lo menos espero que sea gratis" soltó al final, esperando una respuesta positiva, "… un minuto, ¿cómo que mi zona no esta cubierta en la garantía de treinta minutos? Vivo en Odaiba… sí… Disculpe, ¿podría darme su nombre? Sí… su nombre ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para hablar con su administrador! … Takeuchi… ¿Takeuchi qué? Sí, completo ¿Sora Takeuchi?"

Cuando logré llegar a nuestra habitación, observé cómo colgaba para luego tirar el teléfono con furia a su lado. Sería mal de mi parte no acudir a él, así que eso hice. Primero, hice una pequeña parada en la cocina y saqué algo de una de las alacenas. Al tenerlo, me senté a su lado, ofreciéndoselo, "Siempre queda un buen ramen"

Forzando una sonrisa, me habló, "Parece una maldición, Kari. Sora… Sora me persigue por todas partes"

"Está bien, hermano. Solo es mala suerte" intenté animarlo un poco, "Tengo una idea ¿qué te parece si en vez de comer ramen o pizza vamos a un restaurante? Comamos algo rico de vez en cuando. Papá y mamá me depositaron algo de dinero en mi cuenta, vamos que te invito"

"No hay forma que le pueda negar algo a Kari" al fin con una sonrisa genuina y sobándome el cabello, accede, "Además, como gratis"

Reímos a la misma vez, para luego mirarnos profundamente. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que lo notó, "Kari, ¿haz estado llorando?"

Bajé la cabeza, escondiendo mi rostro en vergüenza. Era cierto, había estado llorando luego del incidente con Davis en el depósito. Cuando Tk y Fūka nos encontraron, sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba… no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sé que lo que piensan ellos no es lo que realmente sucedió, así que no debería afectarme, pero lo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza es la sonrisa de Fūka. Ya no creo volver a verla de la misma forma, "No, hermano. Qué cosas hablas… bueno, vamos que si no se hará más tarde y ambos tenemos clases. Mejor ir ahora y regresar temprano, así dormimos tranquilos que nos espera un largo día mañana"

Observo como suspira, para levantarse, "Si eso dices, Kari"

Le devolví una sonrisa, para que creyera que realmente todo estaba bien. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

><p>"Kari… exactamente, ¿qué hiciste anoche? Tienes una cara…" Davis se encontraba sentado a mi lado en la tutoría. Su rostro se encontraba cerca al mio, pero no me ruboricé. Creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.<p>

"Ya te dije… fui a cenar con mi hermano y bueno… tomó de más cuando nuestra camarera se presentó con el apellido Soramachi. Ya te imaginas el lío que se armó. Me costó llevarlo de regreso a casa y acostarlo… al igual que levantarlo hoy día" con eso dicho, eché un suspiro de resignación y tiré medio cuerpo encima de la carpeta, "Lo único que deseo ahora es un día tranquilo"

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero no creo que suceda. La presidenta del consejo va a venir a clase hoy, quiere hablar sobre la obra" Davis se levanta de la silla y regresa a su asiento, "Pero haré lo posible para que no te presionen tanto, linda"

Lo último que faltaba, Hibiki. Ayer logré avanzar algo de la obra al regresar. Cuando me encuentro en un estado de ánimo bajo escribo más de lo normal, así que por ahora eso va bien. El problema es que no sé que es lo que quiere. No se me ocurre absolutamente nada. Ya llevo más de la mitad escrito y todavía faltan dos meses. Solo espero que no salga con alguna locura como siempre. Ahora que lo pienso, Tk y Fūka han estado bastante callados y distantes esta mañana… me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo entre ellos dos. Además, debo de agregar, que Yumi, la fan número uno de Tk, se estaba paseando de sitio en sitio hablando con todos los alumnos, evadiendo mi mirada. La ignoré, como siempre lo hago.

"B-Buenos días, c-clase…" nuestra pequeña tutora había ingresado a clase, saludando a voz baja, "E-En un par de minutos nos estará visitando la representante I-Inoue… p-por favor c-compórtense bien"

Es algo contradictorio pedir buen comportamiento hacia la presidenta del consejo cuando Ayane no recibía alguno. Al notar que era ignorada, como siempre, se quedó sentada en su escritorio, intentando no parecer nerviosa en toda esta conmoción matutina. En cuestión de segundos, la puerta que daba al pasadizo se abrió estrepitosamente, dando al descubierto la figura a Hibiki Inoue. Su largo cabello turquesa ondulado al final hacía resaltar sus ojos grises cubiertos tras sus brillantes lentes. Detrás, se hacían paso Ai y Mai Kanzaki, quienes parecían más su guardaespaldas que asistentas.

"Muy bien, clase 4FB…" dice mientras golpea con furia el escritorio de la profesora, enfatizando más su patética existencia corpórea, "Les he dado ya mucho tiempo y no veo nada de resultados. Guion. Ahora"

Sentí como todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia mí. Disimuladamente, Davis me da un empujón en la espalda mientras me guiñe el ojo. Le asiento en respuesta, preparando el pequeño folder en donde tenía todo mi trabajo hasta ahora. Me sentía orgullosa de él y espero que sea de su agrado, "Aquí está, Hibiki"

Me lo arranchó de las manos, para abrirlo y observar que era un número regular de páginas, "¿Es todo?"

"Va un poco más de la mitad, pero lo termino en unos días" le respondí, tratando de recuperar el folder.

"Está mejor de lo que esperaba" al final me lo devuelve apoyándolo en mi pecho, "¿Ya sabes los personajes?"

A esta clase de cosa me refería, una pregunta que no me esperaba. No tenía idea de qué decirle. Aquello me hizo recordar cuando Fūka hizo la pregunta de quienes actuarían y tampoco le di una respuesta positiva, "Estamos viendo eso"

"Eso espero, Kamiya. En fin, no demoren. Ya nos quedan menos días y debo de informar en el auditorio como deben de preparar el escenario para ustedes. Tenme todo listo para la semana que viene. Ayer ha sido un día terrible… espero que no se repita" y con eso dicho, se retiró con sus dos amigas… o algo similar… un momento, ¿cómo que un día terrible? Me pregunto que habrá sucedido.

Eché un suspiro de alivio, para luego encontrar a Tk parado a mi lado. Ya no me dirige ni la más mínima palabra desde el accidente en el gimnasio, tampoco a Davis. Para malograr la amistad de ellos dos de ese modo… debe de estar realmente decepcionado. Con un movimiento de la mano llama a su enamorada, quien rápidamente levanta de un rincón la caja de votación que usamos para decidir el tema del festival.

"Ya escucharon a Inoue, tenemos pocos días y hay que decidir actores. Kamiya, haz una lista en la pizarra" se dirige hacia mi con frialdad, para luego pasarme un plumón color negro. Mientras prosigue, me pongo a escribir, "Tras ver los roles disponibles, les pido que apunten en un papel a uno de sus compañeros que crean perfecto para el papel"

Tras finalizar, cerré el plumón y se lo di de regreso para dirigirme devuelta a mi asiento, pero en el camino noté que Fūka me observaba con una especie de remordimiento. La verdad, desde que vi aquella sonrisa, no quiero volver a juzgar sus expresiones. La persona que creí que era, aparentemente era una mentira y una bien hecha.

"A ver, Hinanawi" además, debo de agregar, que la está empezando a llamar más seguido por su apellido que por su nombre… y a mi también, "Para de carpeta en carpeta para que coloquen un nombre. Si no lo hacen, se quedarán en el recreo"

Toda la clase entró en un alboroto. Nadie podía creer lo estricto que se había puesto Tk por el simple hecho de una votación a la que no le importa a ningún alumno, incluyéndome. Hasta Yumi y su grupo de amigas parecían sorprendidas por este hecho, para al final empezar a hablar como toda la vida… y creo que a la vez me observaban detenidamente. No es mi problema. Al llegar a mi asiento, Fūka se para a mi lado con la caja, ¿tan rápido ya llegó hasta mi sitio?

"P-Por favor, el papel" titubea sin mirarme a los ojos, "Si no tienes te doy. Aquí mismo tengo"

Dándome un pequeño trozo de papel, lo recibo para simplemente poner un voto en blanco y que fuera a la persona con más chance para ganar, "Toma"

"Gracias…" rápidamente sigue su labor, hasta que todo estudiante votó bajo obligación. Luego, retornó al lado de Tk, "Al final del día se sabrán los resultados. Ahora todos a clase"

Con eso dicho, todos tomamos nuestros materiales y salimos rumbo a nuestros respectivos salones de economía. Me encontraba en el set B, lo cual demostraba que no era mala, pero tampoco muy sobresaliente. Desgraciadamente me encontraba sola, ya que Davis estaba en el C y Tk y Fūka en el A. Espero que no haya trabajo en grupo y me toque con alguna de las seguidoras de Tk. De un minuto a otro, ya nos encontrábamos todos frente al salón de clase. Me senté en la carpeta más alejada y me dediqué a observar el paisaje a través de la ventana. La maestra no aparecía, por ende, abrí mi cuaderno para leer lo de la última clase para así estar preparada para el repaso de hoy, pero no creí que Yumi y sus dos amigas se acercaran a mi, formando un pequeño grupo de tres alrededor mio (e inclusive trajeron sus sillas para sentarse y estar a gusto).

La autoproclamada líder del club oficial de fans de Tk, Yumi Sakuraba, se sacude su larga y lisa cabellera morado profundo hacia un lado de su rostro, para luego mirarme con sus ojos rosa pastel, "¿Qué tal, Kari? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?"

No podía creer que seguía comportándose amable conmigo. Después de todo, siempre me odió por tener una relación amical con Tk tras ser amigos de la infancia y seguía haciéndolo por más que nos hayamos peleado a muerte los dos, "Nada nuevo la verdad. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el otro día"

"¿Por lo de Davis? Ah, de nada. Ya sabes… solo quería dar un pequeño gesto de amabilidad luego de tanta hostilidad entre nosotras"

¿Está diciendo que me seguía viendo como una gran rival hacia su amor platónico, pero ahora que tengo pareja me ha quitado de la mira?, "No te preocupes, Yumi. Todo está bien"

"La verdad, Kari… hay algo que siento que debo de decirte" tras mencionar esas palabras, cierra ambos ojos, "Nosotras creemos que Fūka planea algo contra ti. Lo más probable es que trate de arruinar la obra para que ella pueda quedarse con Tk para siempre"

"… ¿Qué?" claro, ahora que estoy a su nivel me agregan a su pequeño grupo de colegialas desesperadas, "Eso es imposible… digo, ella no parece esa clase de persona"

"Ni creas, Kari. La verdad, no puedo creer que sigas pensando así de ella luego del incidente del depósito" antes de que pudiera argumentar en mi defensa, prosiguió, "Sí, ya toda la escuela lo sabe, pero no te preocupes. Aquí, nosotras, estamos seguras que no serías capaz de tal acto. Por ello, te vamos a ayudar"

"¿Eh?" no comprendía todo lo que sucedía, "¿Ayudar en qué? La verdad, Yumi, no comprendo…"

"Vamos a ayudarte a darle a Fūka algo de su propia medicina. A eso se le llama venganza, Kari. Nosotras la vimos colocar las llaves del depósito devuelta a su lugar original. Es lógico que ella planeó todo esto. Tenemos un enemigo en común, unamos fuerzas"

Antes de que lograra decir palabra alguna, la profesora se abrió paso en el salón de clase pidiendo disculpa por su retraso, para luego llamarle la atención a mi diminuto grupo.

"A ver, el grupito de Sakuraba, se acabó la fiesta en la carpeta de Kamiya, regresen sus sillas y presten atención a la lección de hoy. Sé que se acerca el festival, pero no es motivo para malgastar el dinero de sus padres de esta manera" con eso dicho, da media vuelta y prende la computadora para mostrarnos en presentaciones la clase de esta mañana.

De reojo, observaba como Yumi se dedicaba a dibujar y pasarle papelitos a Tomoko Mizuhara, una de sus amigas y de las dos chicas que la acompañan siempre, como en la conversación de hace un rato. No he vuelto a hablar con Tomoko desde que el día que propuse hacer la obra, se opuso dando una excusa que contradecía su oferta inicial. Su corto cabello color magenta hacía resaltar sus ojos celestes que observaban las notas que su líder le daba cada dos minutos. Por el otro lado, en la primera fila se encontraba la otra chica. Siempre la observaba callada e incómoda cuando alguna de las otras dos hablaba. La mayoría de veces se la pasa en silencio, pero es sobresaliente en sus estudios, lo cual me parece que debería de buscar mejores personas con las cuales juntarse. En pocas palabras, Anzu Hagiwara, era una de las chicas de las cuales era el objetivo principal de casi todos los hombres de nuestro grado. Su silencio le daba un aire de misterio y su belleza se extendía de clase en clase, incluso de año a año. Su cabello, al cual muchos lo habían apodado con el color queso cheddar al ser un rubio extremadamente fuerte, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos marrones casi miel, que le daban un aura mágica a su existencia, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la forma de peinarse. Siempre cambia de estilo. El día de hoy, por ejemplo, se encuentra con dos trenzas pequeñas amarradas con listones morados.

La clase transcurrió a un ritmo lento, pero seguro. Me sentía preparada para cualquier examen sorpresa, pero no para una pequeña bolita de papel que me sacó un susto al caer en mi cabeza. Tras abrirlo, noté que era la letra de Yumi, quién me pedía almorzar con ella, Tomoko y Anzu en un lugar alejado para planear la venganza. Siendo honesta, todo esto me parece una tontería, pero no pierdo nada siguiéndole la corriente por una vez en la vida. Mientras meditaba mi respuesta, el timbre de fin de clase resonó, causando que todos los alumnos salieran apurados a su siguiente clase, la cual era Historia Universal. Por suerte ahí estoy con Davis… si no hubiera sido por todas esas trasnochadas para su final del año pasado y subir ese promedio, no se encontraría conmigo en el primer set. Como Tk me ignora, se me será más fácil comentarle sobre el tema.

* * *

><p>"<em>No sé en qué problema te quieres meter, Kari… pero te recomiendo que las ignores y mejor no vayas con ellas. Algo me da una mala espina. Además, tú no eres como ellas… no vas por ahí planeando venganzas hacia los demás. Pero bueno, es solo mi opinión. Al final la decisión es tuya, linda" <em>

Y tras recordar las amables palabras de Davis, me pregunté que demonios me encontraba haciendo almorzando con ellas tres bajo la sombra de un abandonado roble del sector olvidado del jardín posterior. Las únicas que teníamos algo de comer éramos Anzu y yo, ella con su bento; yo pan de yakisoba. Cuando lo abrió, nos quedamos deleitadas tras los bocadillos que mostraba. Sin pedir permiso, Yumi y Tomoko se lanzaron al ataque como feroces animales con sus hashis, mientras que la dueña no tomaba ni un diminuto trozo de alimento. Al ver semejante acto de supuesta amistad, partí mi pan invitándole la mitad. Muy agradecida, me sonrió y declinó, para al final obligarla a aceptarlo. Con suma gratitud lo recibió y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Por lo que puedo ver, esto es un ritual semanal.

"Y bueno… Yumi… ¿para qué me llamaste?" pregunté irrumpiendo el silencio… o más bien el sonido de dos salvajes alimentándose.

Aún con la boca llena, me contesta, "Que ya esta lista la venganza"

"¿Ya la hicieron?" me había quedado genuinamente sorprendida.

"Claro, ya verás cuando regresemos todos a clase" me decía ella con sobras alrededor de la cara, "Estate atenta a la votación a la hora de salida"

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero al pasar las horas y llegar el momento prometido, todos nos encontrábamos en la tutoría de salida. Ansiosos, con sus mochilas y bolsos listos, todos los alumnos se desesperaban por poder salir lo más rápido posible de su castigo llamado escuela. A decir verdad, me encontraba nerviosa por, número uno, los resultados, número dos, el plan de Yumi. Me pasé pensando toda la tarde, pero nada se me ocurría. Quizás no soy tan brillante como lo pensé, o tal vez todo esto haya sido un engaño para hacerme quedar como una tonta en creer en sus palabras. Algo en mí deseaba vengarse de Fūka, mientras que otra parte luchaba en convencer a la anterior que era técnicamente imposible que ella haya planeado de ese tipo, no parece ser esa clase de chica. Me lo esperaría más de Yumi, pero de la enamorada de mi mortal enemigo, jamás.

"Lamento retenerlos nuevamente en el salón de clases, pero debemos de terminar este asunto de una vez" arreglando su gorra, Tk parecía estar de mejor humor que el de esta mañana, provocando que más de la mitad de chicos y chicas dieran un suspiro de alivio, incluyendo a Davis y a mi, "Espero que, sean cual sean los resultados, no habrán quejas"

Todos asentimos, ansiosos de saber quiénes interpretarían a los personajes principales para poder huir de este lugar. Llamándola de la mano, Fūka se acercó con la caja de votaciones y ambos la abrieron para contar los votos al frente de todos y demostrar que nada había sido alterado. Después de todo, la clase se había encontrado cerrada y nadie podía ingresar, así que aquello era prácticamente imposible. Por un segundo, miré detrás mio para ver como Davis tenía su mirada perdida en mi. Tras ver el amor que había tras esos ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme mal. Todo esto le hace un daño terrible a él, todo por mi plan precipitado.

"P-Por favor, discúlpenos un momento" aquellas palabras me hicieron salir de mi pequeño trance. Ambos representantes habían dado media vuelta para examinar los votos nuevamente mientras murmuraban entre sí. En eso, la conversación que tuve en el recreo con Yumi regresó a mi. Que me fijara en el proceso de votación. ¿Acaso será posible que ella…? No, no lo creo. Eso sería caer muy bajo. Además, yo no tendría nada que ver en eso… ¿verdad? O quizás sí porque pude haberlas detenido… ya Kari, deja de pensar en ello. Lo que pasó, pasó… no las detuve, no las detuve. Soy una tonta.

"Lamentamos la demora, he aquí los resultados" con una mirada nerviosa, señalo a su enamorada, quien movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y empezó a escribir los resultados de mi obra '_La Esposa que era una flor'_.

Esposo: Takeru Takaishi

Esposa: Kari Kamiya

Narrador: Fūka Hinanawi

Hechizero: Davis Motomiya

Espíritu de la Verdad: Anzu Hagiwara

"¿Qué?" todos volteamos en dirección a la voz. Era de Yumi. Acababa de gritar en sorpresa, llamando la atención de la clase entera, "Digo, q-que felicidad hacia los ganadores de esta justa votación"

Más que ella, sería yo quién debería de estar gritando. Tengo el papel protagónico. No puedo creerlo… y tampoco lo deseo la verdad, pero algo en mí no puede evitar querer gritar en alegría por el simple hecho de tener a Tk cerca. No entiendo que me sucede, deseo arreglar las cosas con él y que, por lo menos, me vuelva a fastidiar, que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra… que me vuelva a mirar.

"Muy bien, pueden irse" tal y como sucedió en la mañana, todos salieron lo más rápido posible dejando el salón hecho un desastre. Suspiré en el proceso, para luego sentir la mano de Davis encima de hombro.

"Felicitaciones, linda" sin darme un minuto para decir algo, me dio un suave beso en la frente, "Ahora vamos a casa, te llevo"

En silencio, me dejé llevar por la mano que me guiaba hacia la salida, sin mirar hacia atrás. No comprendí nada de lo que sucedió. ¿Acaso Yumi habrá hecho esto posible? ¿Es mi amiga? ¿Cuál es el propósito de Fūka? ¿Es mi enemiga?

"K-Kari…" por más que escuchara su voz, Davis siguió avanzando haciéndose el sordo. Intenté determe, pero su fuerza me ganaba, "E-Espera"

"D-Davis, espera… Fūka me llama" logré finalmente decir luego de dudar por varios segundos, logrando salir de él, pero cuando le di la espalda, me abrazó, intentando jalarme de regreso a la salida, "Vamos, suéltame ¿qué te pasa?"

Con fuerza, me alejé de él, mirándolo cara a cara, "… ¿segura que te quieres quedar?"

"¿A-A qué te refieres?" respondí llena de inseguridad.

"Solo respóndeme"

"Sí, me quiero quedar"

Tras escuchar y no decir nada, se retiró de la clase cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Tras verlo así, sentí que algo dentro mio se rompía. Lo alcanzaré o rápido o lo llamaré para ver que sucedió, pero ahora deseo saber que quiere decirme Fūka.

"K-Kari…" tragó saliva, pero antes de ello, Tk la calló.

"Oye… ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?" le pregunta preocupado por su estado actual.

"Sí, estoy segura. Debe de saberlo"

"De acuerdo, entonces me voy" y al igual que Davis, se va tras la puerta del salón de clases al exterior, dejándonos solas.

"K-Kari… yo…" movía las manos frenéticamente, sin saber que hacer. Tragaba saliva constantemente y parecía como si el aire se comiera sus palabras, "Yo… yo te… yo te cedí… el papel…"

"… ¿tu… qué?" la sorpresa me agarró desprevenida, "No… No comprendo"

"Cuenta las votaciones para que veas…" con eso dicho, me pasa la caja y empiezo a ver los papeles uno por uno. No había ni uno solo con mi nombre, "Cuando las conté en la mañana con Tk… habían varias con tu nombre, pero cuando revisamos nuevamente… no había ni uno solo"

No comprendo lo que está sucediendo. Fūka parece otro tipo de persona. Cederme el papel y ser capaz de decirme la verdad. No comprendo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Ya no se en quien creer. Tampoco se por qué me puse a llorar. Nada tiene sentido ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo escrito a la rápida sin mucho avance en la trama, pero regresan personajes de capítulos anteriores con un nuevo rol en la historia. He aquí un avance del siguiente capítulo de Ironía.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>_Verdades y Mentiras_ :

_Es el último día de ensayo y Kari y Tk se llevan peor que nunca. Fūka_ _y Davis intentan ayudar, pero es en vano. Mientras tanto, Mihara vuelve a las andadas y escucha cierta conversación provenir de un rostro familiar para ella ¿acaso con esta información se podrá mejorar las relaciones entre los cuatro muchachos? _


	8. Verdades y Mentiras

** Sigo atorada en Hour of Darkness ._. –lo siento- **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>_Verdades y Mentiras_

* * *

><p>Estaba nerviosa. Muy, pero <em>muy <em>(acabo de resaltar muy, ¿no?) nerviosa. Siento que en cualquier momento sin previo aviso podría explotar en miles de pedazos y ser barrida por una escoba hasta el basurero más cercano, aunque la verdad aquello me ahorraría el problema en el que estoy. Siendo honesta, no es un problema muy serio, la cosa es con _quién_ debo de compartir el problema y, ¿la peor parte? la mayoría es mi culpa. No es que sufra de un síndrome de auto-culpabilidad ni nada parecido, es solo que no me logro aprender lo que debo decir. No puedo. Simple y llanamente NO PUEDO. Si no me quieren creer bueno, vayan y pregúntenle a mi hermano cuántas semanas he practicado frente al espejo del armario, la cantidad de pastillas antiinflamatorias para la garganta que he debido de tomar al sentir el más mínimo dolor y, lo peor de todo, soportar compartir el mismo escenario al ser su esposa. Digo, ¿por qué Fuka me cedió este papel? Debería de haberlo aceptado por más que hayan alterado las votaciones… es _su_ enamorado, debería ponerse celosa si alguien más actúa como su esposa. Yo me pondría así.

Supongo.

Creo.

"¿Qué haces mirando a la nada, linda? ¿Sigues muy preocupada por tus líneas? Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" su gentil voz y ligera palmada de espalda me hacen regresar a la realidad. ¿Me pondría celosa si alguien actuara como la esposa ficticia de Davis? O mejor dicho ¿me pondría celosa si veo que alguna chica demuestra el más mínimo interés en él?

"Ah… no es nada, no te preocupes. He practicado bastante, es el último día de ensayo después de todo" pero no podía dejar de temblar. Era obvio. Estaba entrando en pánico. Así que antes de seguir tomé un largo respiro, "Esto de estar en constante presión no es lo mío, ya sabes. Es un papel importante y de mí depende casi toda la obra"

"Volveré a hablar con Tk, ¿está bien? Si quiere que esto salga bien y nos libremos de una amargada y violenta Hibiki debe poner de su parte" sonaba serio y algo fastidiado, pero sé que es mi deber impedir que hablen, después de todo, su relación no está del todo recuperada y odiaría que se rompiera más por mi culpa. Rápidamente me sostuve de su mano derecha y comprendió mis intenciones, "Está bien. Iré a ponerme mi traje entonces"

Sonreí hacia mis adentros, aliviada. Una vez más, al ver que me encontraba sola en mi sector del auditorio, el cual era muy grande y espacioso, miré mi libreto resignada. El libreto que yo escribí y debería saber de pies a cabeza. Lamentablemente, ese no es el caso y me está costando mucho aprenderme ciertas partes, como por ejemplo, las pocas líneas que comparto con Anzu. Lo que más me cuesta son las líneas con Tk. En especial aquellas llenas de… sentimientos. Me salen falsas. Entiendo, no son sentimientos reales pero debo _transmitir_ que son reales. Tampoco es que él ponga de su parte, como dice Davis. Cada vez que me equivoco o no lo digo con suficiente emoción suele soltar que es una "pérdida de tiempo" o "que no vale la pena". Le he dicho ya muchas veces a Fuka para que ella lo haga, mas se rehúsa. No sé si planea algo o si han discutido… con todo lo que está pasando sigo sin saber que creer.

Empiezo a hojear página por página hasta que me rendí. Es mejor tomar un descanso. Llevo así toda la mañana. Además hoy es la revisión final de los trajes al ser último día e intentaremos movernos en ellos para estar listos para el festival. Nuestra presentación es el primer día así que debemos de tenerlo todo perfecto. A los chicos del taller de arte no les falta mucho para terminar con el escenario y debo de admitir que han plasmado lo que tenía en mente. No me hace falta describirlo. Más bien, me faltan palabras para ello. Es lo único que ha quedado bien de todo esto, creo yo. En fin, supongo que iré en mi camino hacia el salón de clases… ya casi es hora para mi prueba de vestir.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observaba cómo cada clase organizaba su propio proyecto del festival. El auditorio se encontraba lejos, entonces tuve que cruzar el patio y la biblioteca antes de llegar al edificio principal. Los alumnos de primer año corrían por todas partes, tropezándose entre ellos y profesores que se encontraban ayudando como asesores en el camino. Se notaba en sus caras llenas de inseguridad y nerviosismo que no sabían que hacer. Es posible que hayan tenido eventos similares en primaria, pero hacer uno en secundaria, en especial en un campus tan grande como el nuestro es evidente que se encuentren en ese estado emocional. Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuvimos el festival… no, mejor no acordarme. Fue un evento desagradable que lo involucra a_ él _y por ahora quiero evitar no… divagar en pensamientos que hagan que mi enfado crezca en cantidades dimensionales. Eché un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras, para terminar chocando a una de las hermanas Kanzaki. Ambas distraídas, no había otro desenlace por suceder. Ella cargando cajas de cartón llenas de utensilios para Dios sabe qué, impidiéndole la vista hacia el frente y yo que andaba pensando en mi mortal enemigo obviando mí alrededor.

"Ouch…" exclama en voz baja, revelando su identidad como Ai Kanzaki al tomar noción de que llevaba su trenza hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda como Mai, "Eso dolió…"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le extendí la mano en señal de ayuda, la cual aceptó sin vacilar. Tras levantarse, se arregló el uniforme y empezó a guardar las pocas cosas que habían salido de ambas cajas, "Espera déjame ayudarte…"

"No es necesario, en verdad" me sonríe. Soy algo terca por naturaleza, así que no le hice caso y me acerqué hacia el objeto más cercano y termino siendo algo que no esperaba.

"¿Un micrófono?" solté involuntariamente. Noté como la menor, por segundos, de las Kanzaki se sonrojó y se lanzó hacia mi haciéndome perder el equilibro. Aparentemente yo era más ágil y logré esquivarla, causando que ella fuera la que callera un escalón al piso, "L-Lo siento… fue por reacción. L-Lo dejaré en la caja…"

Y mi sorpresa fue grande al abrirla. La mayoría eran equipos de música, cables y demás. Con la pregunta en mi mente, observé como Ai se levantó rápidamente, las cargó y huyó de la escena dejándome completamente boquiabierta. Echando un suspiro, seguí subiendo las escaleras, evitando la mayor parte del trayecto pensar en las razones de tanto equipo musical. No recuerdo nada de alguna presentación de ese tipo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté nuevamente, tras ver su caída.

"En verdad, todo está bien" replicaba, ya queriéndose ir. La dejé tranquila para luego observar cómo le sucedía lo mismo con otros alumnos. Eché un suspiro y me adelanté a ella, subiendo las escaleras hacia el 4FB.

Al ingresar, noté que solo estaba una de las chicas del club de confección. Se encontraba marcando en una pequeña hoja de papel el inventorio. Al saludar, no pareció asustarse y dejó sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia mi. Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos hasta que se rompió el silencio.

"¿Tú eres la Esposa, no? Sígueme, aquí está tu vestido. Puedes probártelo aquí mismo. Sí hay algún problema con el tamaño avísame para arreglarlo" me dijo, indicándome con sus ojos la ubicación de mi prenda. Solté un diminuto gracias como respuesta y me acerqué a, nuevamente, una caja de cartón llena de vestidos. En eso, encontré una bolsa en la cual estaba la ropa separada para nosotros. La chica se había nuevamente sentado para proseguir con sus cosas y sentí un aire incómodo. Sentía como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez porque no soporto el silencio que hay aquí. Tras abrirla, me encontré con un vestido que llevaba un papelito que decía mi nombre. Claramente, ese era mi atuendo. Cuando lo levante y estiré para observarlo, me percaté que era bien simple. Un vestido blanco de verano hecho de seda. Aparezco muy pocas veces en la obra la verdad y aquelló me hará parecer como un alma al lado de la flor en la que me convertiré. Todo estaba perfecto, o eso es lo que creí.

"¡Kari!" aquél grito provenía de Davis, quien sin pregunta alguna se adentro a la clase que estaba siendo usada como probador femenino. Al notar la mirada penetrante y seria de la chica,, se retractó un poco de sus acciones y se rascó la cabeza en ademán de nerviosismo, "Vaya, te queda precioso... ¡un minuto, eso no era!"

Sacude la cabeza luego de darme un cumplido que provoca un ligero color rosa formarse en mis mejillas. Se me acerca un poco más y me dice con una voz más tranquila pero llena de preocupación, "Hay problemas. Se ha formado todo un revuelto en el auditorio, tienes que venir"

Confusa, no pude evitar preguntar, "¿Qué tengo que hacer yo ahí?"

"Es... es sobre ti, Kari. Se ha formado todo un lío por tontos rumores que dicen que saboteaste las votaciones para ser la protagonista de tu propia obra y estar al lado de Tk" sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Aparentemente Davis no soportaba más todas estas acusaciones falsas, pero algo más ocultaban ellos y no se me iba a escapar.

"Me estás ocultando algo, Davis" solté sin pensar. No creía soltar mis pensamientos al aire pero aquello terminó sucediendo. Con el vestido aún puesto, Davis me sacó de la clase. La chica no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenermos al llevarme material de la obra, debe de no importarle mucho. No entendía lo que sucedía. Hasta llegar al final del pasillo, lo veo posarse en una de las grandes ventanas, la cual hacía relucir un hermoso atardecer.

"Ese día en el que fueron las votaciones... alguien ya las había saboteado, Kari"

* * *

><p>Una pequeña niña saltaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Su boina roja rebotaba con cada pasito que daba y su diminuto cuerpo se tambaleaba. Silbaba una peculiar melodía mientras exploraba cada rincón del lugar. Mihara Hinanawi se había vuelto a infiltrar a más prohibición puesta por su hermana debido a la caótica semana en la que se encuentran. Por ello mismo, la jovencita de cabello corto almendrado no podía evitar sentir la emoción de ver a todos trabajar unidos para la obra de teatro.<p>

_Será como un detrás de cámara_, pensaba, emocionada por lo que hacía.

Cada vez más se iba acercando al auditorio. Hubiera llegado más rápido si es que su primer intento no hubira sido frustrado por el accidente que sufrió. Uno del cual no ha querido contarle a su hermana mayor por el simple hecho de fastidiarla al haberse puesto brusca. Mihara empezó a temblar un poco ya que teme a su hermana cuando entra en ese estado, pero igual la quiere. Mientras caminaba, ve a tres chicas abriéndose paso en la dirección contraria a la que ella iba y no pudo evitar toparse con la muchacha que iba al centro de ellas.

"Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí..." Hibiki Inoue arregla su falta para estar a la altura de la niña al agacharse, "Al estar hablando con Ai sobre su caja no me percaté. Dime, ¿estás perdida?"

Ai y Mai exclamaban a sus adentros lo linda que les parecía la pequeña, con una mirada llena de inocencia.

"No estoy perdida. Busco el auditorio porque mi hermana me dijo que su clase iba a hacer una obra" dijo en voz baja, moviendo sus diminutas manos.

"Eso significa que sí estás perdida al estar 'buscando'" hizo un gesto con los dedos para luego darle una palmadita en su boina, "Te diríamos donde está pero andamos algo ocupadas. Si sigues de largo y haces derecha llegarás a la enfermería. Ahí quizás puedan ayudarte a regresar a casa"

Mientras se iban las tres chicas, Mihara no pudo evitar escuchar en su conversación que se preguntaban de quién podría ser hermana menor y sobre un alboroto en el lugar al cual ella deseaba acudir. No deseaba perder más tiempo, así que emprendió marcha. Después de todo, no quería que su Fū se enterara de su nueva travesura.

* * *

><p>Cuando arribamos al auditorio, noté como el bullicio que escuchaba minutos atrás mientras Davis me guiaba de la mano llegó a un completo alto. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mí, como si fuera la culpable de algún crimen severo. Las palabras de Davis aún retumbaban en mi cabeza.<p>

_Ese día en el que fueron las votaciones... alguien ya las había saboteado, Kari._

No tuve tiempo de pedirle explicaciones ya que no contestaba a ninguna de mis preguntas. Lo único que se es que alguien empezó a esparcir el rumor y pronto llegó a los oídos de Tk, quien empezó el alboroto aclamando mi nombre. La multitud se abrió paso para dejarnos cara a cara. Davis se interpuso entre nosotros y le habló primero.

"Tu sabes muy bien cómo fue esto, así que no me vengas a hacer escándalos ahora"

"Nada de amenazas, Davis. Lo sé muy bien. Solo quería que Kari apareciera para calmar a todos. Inoue y las Kanzaki estuvieron aquí hace un rato, les pedí que miraran más sobre el asunto. Debemos de evitar que esto escale a más niveles" la voz que le escuché a Tk parecía estar llena de rencor y preocupación por el asunto. Aquello me hizo creer que él no fue el responsable. La cuestión queda en quién y por qué hizo lo que hizo. Primero, quién alteró las votaciones para que luego nuevamente fueran alteradas y sabotearan su plan y, segundo, quién esparció el rumor. Ambas cosas deben haber sido hechas por la misma persona. Por alguna razón, la única persona que se me viene a la cabeza es Fūka. No tengo la menor idea la razón pero es la única persona que se me ocurre. Debe de haber sido luego de ver aquella faceta suya en el accidente del gimnasio. Tk sigue furioso conmigo y no me dirige la palabra, pero me está protegiendo. Sabe que soy inocente... lo que significa que el sabe algo del primer saboteo a las votaciones.

"Todos cálmense" con tan solo decir esas palabras, Tk Takaishi logró que todo el auditorio entrara en silencio "No hay razón para causar laberinto por el simple hecho de un tonto rumor. Será difícil esclarecer la verdad, pero hay que seguir las reglas. Kari Kamiya fue elegida y seguirá siendo mi esposa... digo, la esposa de mi personaje. Eso es todo. Cada uno regrese a su trabajo que no tenemos todo el día. Nos quedan pocos y hay que aprovecharlos"

Y fue así como todo quedó en el olvido, mas el rostro de todos mis compañeros de clase era de odio. Cada uno volvió a sus labores y nos dejó a los tres solos. Ambos hombres no dicen ni una palabra, hasta que mi mortal enemigo saca su celular y empieza a marcar un número que sabía de memoria al utilizar sus dedos con suma agilidad. En eso, noté que llevaba un adorno colgado en el... un adorno familiar... era un regalo que le hice en nuestros años de primaria. Aún no lo quita. No sabía si ponerme a llorar o a preguntar. Solo me quedé callada, haciéndome de la vista gorda como si nada me importara en ese momento.

"¿Fūka?" aparentemente era a ella a quién llamaba. No la he visto en todo el día, lo cual me parece una conducta sospechosa, "¿Crees que puedas dejar tu puesto un rato? ... Pero es urgente... puedes practicar luego... sí, sí te invito un pan de curry de regreso, solo apresúrate"

Tras finalizar, guarda el aparato telefónico y nos dirige una mirada seria, como si se tratara de un trabajo y nosotros fuéramos sus compañeros de oficina. Nos tomó de los hombros a ambos y nos sacó a trastes del auditorio. Ambos confundidos, no dejábamos de observarlo.

"¿Acaso que soy, un animal exótico? Tenemos que pensar y rápido. Fūka va a cubrir mi puesto por ahora, pero no va a ser por mucho rato. Hay que ganar tiempo" parecía muy metido en esto, como si fuera algo que él debía resolver a toda costa.

"No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación si es MI problema" enfaticé, "A mí me acusaron, YO debo de limpiar mi nombre"

"¡Tú cállate, no entiendes nada!" me silencio sin darle un segundo a su cerebro para procesar el tono de voz que empleó. Davis permanecía en silencio sin defenderme.

"¡Pues si me explicaran quizás tomaría una buena rienda en el asunto! ¿Qué onda con todos ustedes manteniendo secretos?" me estaban haciendo molestar. Iba a seguir hablando hasta que una mano familiar me tocó. Al voltear, vi a un Davis agotado.

"Kari, ya es suficiente..." ahí noté que mis acciones no estaban llevando a ninguna parte. El silencio que se había formado nuevamente entre nosotros fue roto por una voz familiar.

"¡Takeru!" Fūka venía corriendo por el pasillo, moviendo una mano. Lo noté un poco ronca y con las cuerdas vocales agotadas, "Solo tengo unos minutos, pero puedo intentar cubrir por media hora"

"De acuerdo, es tiempo suficiente" sin decir ni un solo gracias por el favor, Tk dejó que su enamorada entrara a ocupar su puesto por razones que desconocía para luego ordenarnos a los dos lo siguiente, "Vendrán conmigo al consejo"

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero Davis negó con la cabeza. No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

* * *

><p>"Como si fuera a ir a la enfermería. Esa chica está mal de la cabeza" se decía Mihara. Había dado mil y un vueltas pero no daba con el auditorio, "¡Odio esta escuela, es muy, pero muy grande!"<p>

Ya cansada y rendida. Se percató que se encontraba en el quinto piso y no tenía sentido que el auditorio se encontrara en tal nivel. No tenía idea como había varado en ese lugar. Luego de su encuentro con Hibiki recuerda haber caminado sin dirección alguna, cantando una de sus canciones favoritas de AKB48 e incluso haciendo una coreografía en el momento, "_Kachuusha... hazushinagara, kimi ga fui ni furikaette.._.." Había empezado a hacer lo mismo. En eso su canto se detiene al escuchar una voz familiar. Se acerca a un rincón cerca a un salón de clases clausurado y sin uso. Ella nunca olvidará aquella voz. Aquella voz que la empujó y dañó la primera vez que vino.

"¿Y ahora recién te parece abusivo, Tomoko?" Yumi hablaba como si estuviera orgullosa de algo que, a los ojos de las otras dos chicas, ya era un exceso de maldad.

"Yumi, creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos..." volvió a intervenir Tomoko, "Lastimaste a alguien"

"No podía dejar que algún testigo se escape de mis manos" mencionó aquello con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a la más pura de las tres, Anzu.

"Era solo una niña... quizás nunca la volveremos a ver... no entiendo por qué fuiste tan extrema..." murmuraba Anzu, "Y ahora con esto de los rumores... ¿tanto odias a Kari? ¿No debería de ser Fūka tu objetivo?"

"No, mi querida Anzu. Fūka ahora goza de la protección de mi adorado Tk, debo de herirlo por donde le duele más y su punto débil siempre ha sido Kari, por más que diga que la odia" en ese momento, Yumi no pudo evitar soltar una risa, "Si ponemos un orden Kari es la prioridad número uno para él. Si hago que pierda respeto por ella todo será más fácil. No creí que Fūka sería vista como culpable tras los ojos de Kari pero todo cae en lugar. Si Kari empieza a dudar de ella, Tk va a tener que dividirse eventualmente y cuando no pueda decidir... ahí entro yo"

"¡Solo quieres aprovecharte de la situación y su confusión!" explotó Anzu, "A mi me agrada Kari y me siento mal al saber todo esto a sus espaldas"

"A mi no es que particularmente me agrade pero... Yumi, te estás yendo a los extremos. Eventualmente nos atraparán y verán que Kari no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo de alterar las votación si, lo admito, me pareció divertido... pero cuando ellos tres lo notaron me di cuenta que esto ya no era más que un simple juego o broma pesada. Ahora con los rumores y todo eso... yo ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ello. Si piensas hacer algo más, cuéntame fuera" Tomoko lucía decidida y sostuvo a Anzu de la mano, "Igual Anzu. Admitimos la culpa de las otras cosas pero si sucede algo, lo harás y enfrentarás sola"

Cuando ambas chicas se dedicaban a salir, Mihara se escondió para que no la vieran. Había descubierto muchas cosas ese día, el día en el que finalmente exploró la escuela.

* * *

><p>A la hora en la que Tk nos dejó salir del consejo ya era de tarde y no se encontraba nadie en el auditorio. Davis y yo emprendimos nuestro camino a casa, yo suspirando ya que mi ropa se había quedado en el salón de clases que, para ese entonces, ya se encontraba cerrado. No había razón en particular para encerrarnos, pero tk no parecía querer dejarnos ir. Era como si nos estuviera protegiendo, claro que a su manera. Fūka regreso a la media hora prometida e insistía por el pan de curry que su enamorado le había prometido. Supongo que se lo debe de haber comprado al irse.<p>

"Kari, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, da lo mejor de ti el día del festival. Estoy seguro que las líneas saldrán bien" Davis trataba de animarme, obviando todo lo que había sucedido durante el día. Al notar mi silencio, prosiguió, "Ya verás que Tk se comportará y harás una magnifica esposa"

"Davis... está bien. No debes de presionarte en animarme" cuando le devolví la mirada, una ligera brisa meció mi pelo con el ritmo del viento.

"No es presión... es solo que..." empezó a tartamudear y a evitar mis ojos, "Kari... hago todo esto porque... porque te amo"

Solté una risa nerviosa, "Pero que cosas dices Davis..."

"Hablo en serio Kari. Te amo y odio a Tk por tener la oportunidad de tenerte como esposa por más que sea ficción" Davis sabía muy bien que estaba cruzando los límites de nuestro falso noviazgo, pero a la vez, él mismo me advirtió que tuviera cuidado si se llegara a aprovechar de la situación. Ahora mismo no se si lo hace o están hablando sus propios sentimientos.

Sin notarlo, empecé a retroceder lentamente para luego echarme a correr y dejarlo atrás. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi departamento sin aliento. No sabía si Tai ya había regresado de la Universidad, no me importaba si me veía llorar al entrar. Solo metí la llave, giré la perilla y entré de prisa a mi habitación. O más bien, ese era el plan. Había una chica charlando seriamente con mi hermano en la mesa. La reconocí al instante. Chise Himawari, una gran amiga que había logrado hacer durante su poco tiempo en los estudios superiores. Cuando me escucharon entrar, Chise me saludó y salió, no sin antes decirle a mi hermano lo siguiente.

"Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, se te irá de las manos. Recuerda las palabras que te he dicho Tai"

Mi hermano parecía un ser sin vida sentado en la silla del pequeño comedor. No tomó importancia a mi presencia. Tampoco al llanto que provenía de mi habitación. Ya no se que es verdad y qué es mentira.

* * *

><p>"¡Hermana, hermana!" gritaba mi copia menor, "Sabes, sabes... hoy estuve en tu escuela"<p>

No pude evitar poner una cara llena de disgusto y susto, "Mihara... ¡te dije que-!"

Sin importarle mi enojo, la enana sube a mi cama para darme un tipo de información que no creí que provenía de sus labios, "Qué importa eso, te quería contar que ya se como se llaman las chicas que me hicieron algo malo la vez que entré"

"¡Qué!" exclamé, saltando, lo cual casi la bota, "Explícate"

"Verás... verás... Mihara se perdió- digo, buscaba el auditorio para verlos practicar, cuando en eso, escucho una cnversación muy extraña entre estas tres chicas y... y..."

Lo que acababa de escuchar debía de pasar a oídos de alguien más. Alguien que estaba devastado por el suceso del gimnasio. Marqué su teléfono móvil desde mi celular y cuando acabó de entender la situación que malentendimos, solo dijo una palabra.

"No se como disculparme ahora..."

La línea del otro lado estaba muerta para cuando analicé sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la larga espera por este capítulo mal redactado, pero bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo dejándolo olvidado por hacer otras cosas. Espero que les haya gustado y se puedan resolver los malentendidos de capítulos anteriores. Esperen el siguiente, aquí un adelanto!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>_Festival Cultural  
><em>

Es el gran día. Yolei da una visita con Ken y un lazo es revelado. Durante el baile tradicional se abren más sentimientos. Ambas parejas protagonistas tendrán suerte tanto en el amor como en el desamor. Mientras tanto, Tai no está pasando por un buen momento y esta parece ser su oportunidad. ¿Qué le espera a todos este festival?


	9. Festival Cultural

**A seguir con el Fanfic! Si quieres el Soundtrack del FanFic más el OP y ED mándame un mensaje! Si quieren ver el diseño de los personajes les mando mi Deviantart!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong> _Festival Cultural_

* * *

><p>No tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. En realidad, no es como si tuviera flojera o cansancio, más bien era como un sentimiento de rendirte ante el mundo. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la sábana y me hice una bolita. Luego de tanta práctica hoy era el día prometido. Mi relación con Tk sigue igual que antes y desde que Davis confesó sus sentimientos no puedo mirarlo igual. En las semanas que quedaban notaba que mi mortal enemigo estaba poniendo más empeño a su rol, lo cula hizo que, de igual manera, lo haga yo. Lo único que me perturba hasta ahora es que Davis actúe como si aquellas palabras que me dijo nunca hubieran salido de su boca. Claro, tampoco me atrevo a mencionar el tema, pero a la vez me molesta que actúe de esa manera. Encima él es el hechizero que supuestamente me volvió una flor para tenerme a su lado y alejarme de un esposo que me tenía ignorada, como si fuera un punto más en la pared.<p>

"¿Kari?" mi hermano había empezado a tocar la puerta con sus nudillos de una manera suave, "Ya está listo el desayuno, debes de salir con algo en el estómago"

No repliqué e intenté levantarme mas, fue en vano. Me emocionaba que hoy sea el día, quería ver todos los puestos, la comida, pasear... pero a la vez todo es tan extraño que no se que hacer. En momentos como estos recuerdo que Yolei solía ayudarme a levantar los ánimos cuando andaba deprimida por Tk, pero desde que empezó la Universidad no se nada de ella. Davis aún mantiene contacto con Ken aunque la verdad no me llega a contar nada interesante. Suspiré y me apoyé mucho más fuerte en mi almohada, como casí abrazándola con mi rostro. Unos instantes después, suena mi celular. No era una llamada debido al tono así que decidí ignorarlo, además, para llegar a el debía de levantarme y toda la cosa... pero persistía. Debía ser un mensaje. No podía más con el ruidito, así que opté por hacer lo que menos deseaba.

Tamabaleando de izquierda a derecha llegué a mi cómoda y abrí el celular para ver el remitente.

No podía creerlo.

Yolei.

_¡Hola, Kari! Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti ni de Davis ni de Tk. Imagínate que hablo más con Cody y eso que está en España, jajaja. Pero bueno, quería decirte que Ken me comentó que Davis dijo que hoy había un festival cultural en tu colegio. Pues mira que para adivinos justo hoy tengo día libre en la Universidad. Al haber cambio de horarios tengo los Viernes libre así que nos podremos juntar más seguido como antes. No te rindas ante nada, corazón, ¿sí? Ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti ¡Rómpete una pierna! ¡Bingo!_

Mi mejor amiga iba a asistir al festival y yo hace minutos rodando en la cama no queriendo ir. Esto me motiva. Veré a Yolei después de casi un año. El grupo se reunirá como antes... un minuto... Yolei cree que ya me amisté con Tk... debe haber sido Davis. Seguro le contaba a Ken que no pasaba nada para que Yolei estuviera tranquila. Espero que todo salga bien.

Salí de mi habitación con mi camisón rosa pastel, sobándome el ojo derecho con la mano izquierda y estiré la derecha. Es una posición extraña pero siempre se me hace cómoda. Mi hermano se encontraba guardadon lo que sobró del desayuno en la refrigeradora.

"Kari, creí que no despertarías. Estaba guardando tu ración. Se que tu obra es en la tarde pero ¿no tenías que ir a ayudar con los preparativos que faltaban?" mi hermano acaba y se acomoda una chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, "Pasaré por ahí de todas formas, te aviso con un mensaje de texto cuando esté por ahí. Tengo que ir a recoger a Mariya"

¿Mariya? ¿Acaso mi hermano ya está saliendo con otra chica? Solo espero que no se apellide algo con Sora o los kanjis de su nombre tengan significados similares, "¿Irá Chise?"

"Chise tiene que trabajar a medio tiempo en la tienda de conveniencias, pero dice que tratará de ir"

Chise Himawari es una buena amiga que mi hermano hizo en la Universidad y sabe casi toda la historia de su vida como yo. Es una muy buena chica. Me pregunto por qué habrá venido el otro día en el que llegué llorando... oh bueno, mejor no divagar en el pasado ¡veré a Yolei!

Tras escuchar que mi hermano ponía llave al departamento saqué mi ración y la devoré a más no poder. No me importó si ya estaba algo fría. Recién había notado lo hambrienta que me encontraba. Luego me lave los dientes, duché y puse mi uniforme recien planchado. Metí en una bolsa el vestido que no tuve oportunidad de devolver la vez anterior y salí de casa, como nunca, llena de energía para inclusive despedirme.

"¡Ya me voy!"

* * *

><p><strong>5:30pm <strong>

**Auditorio Escolar**

**Tras el escenario**

* * *

><p>No dejaba de tragar saliva y revisar mi libreto miles de veces. Anzu se encontraba a mi lado, ayúdandome poco a poco. Me ponía más nerviosa saber también que mi hermano había llegado con la nueva chica por su mensaje de texto.<p>

"Repite después de mi. O~" su cabello se encontraba puesto en un listón gigante color magenta y le habían colocado lentes de contacto color plata. Parecía un ser fuera de este mundo dándome lecciones de relajación. El vestido era de un color verde tipo menta, pero casi transparente. Le daba el aire de espíritu que debía ser. Debe haber notado que me distraje ya que infló sus mejillas, "¡Kari, concéntrate! Tenemos solo 15 minutos para este último ensayo"

"Lo siento pero, es que te queda tan bonito tu atuendo... el mío me hace parecer más un fantasma" el único tipo de maquillaje extra que me habían hecho era ponerme una peluca del mismo color de mi cabello, solo que más largo que inclusive cuando caminaba la arrastraba por el piso. Espero no tropesarme, "Bueno, por suerte aparezco poco. De ahí me reemplazan por una azucena y hablo por un micrófono"

Anzu ríe un poco, quizás creyendo que así ayudaría mis nervios, "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Mira, los chicos están practicando por allá"

Cuando señaló, observé como Davis se encontraba ya en su traje de hechizero, haciendo muecas ya exageradas para conjuros que ni existían en el libreto y Tk intentando esquivar bolas de fuego invisibles riendo. Ambos reían. No estaban nerviosos, o eso me parecía a mi por lo menos. Divago más mi mirada y observo a Fūka sentada en una de las bancas con su uniforme puesto, revisando el libreto. Al ser la narradora solo debe de tener buena dicción y tempo al marcar las palabras. Aunque cuando me saludó la noté algo afónica.

"¿Estás bien la garganta?" me atreví a preguntarle.

"Sí... eso creo. La verdad no lo sé... he estado practicando mucho..." a su lado estaba la caja que vi a una de las Kanzakis cargar semanas atrás y recordé que el día del alboroto en el cual Tk nos encerró a mi y a Davis en el consejo estudiantil, ella ya se encontraba al enferma.

"¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? Puedo cambiarte de papel..."

"¡No!" al notar que gritó se tampó la boca con ambas manos y finjió una risa, "Lo siento si me exhalté un poco. Siento que tu harías una esposa perfecta"

Empezó a jugar con sus manos y yo con las mias. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato hasta que una voz en el intercomunicados nos sacó del trance. Era la voz de Hibiki.

"Por favor, aquellos que quieran ver la presentación de teatro del salón 4FB que ingrese al auditorio. Repito, aquellos que quieran ver la presentación del teatro del salón 4 FB que ingrese al auditorio"

"¡Qué!" no me había percatado lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Si ya iban en la prmera llamada significa que nos quedan 10 minutos de sobre. Kari, piensa rápido, "Fūka, debo seguir practicando. Suerte con lo tuyo"

"Igualmente" me dijó con la voz áspera, tosiendo un poco. Sentía que iba a ser un trabajo difícil para ella. Debió aceptar mi oferta, "¿Y Tk?"

Cuando llegué al sitio en dónde se supone que nosotros cuatro nos ibamos a encontrar (o sea, Davis, Anzu, Tk y yo), el chico de cabellos rubios no estaba. Como nadie me respondió al estar tan confundidos como yo, le eché una mirada al auditorio detrás del telón. Asustada, la cerré en segundos.

"¿Qué sucede, Kari?" me preguntó con su tímida voz la pequeña Anzu.

"H-H-Ha-Ha-Hay mu-m-u-uucha ge-ge-n-n-t-" no podía no hablar bien. Si no puedo hacerlo ahora, ¿cómo será en el escenario? Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir, "Quiero mo-"

Cuando las palabras finalmente salieron de mi boca, una palmada en la espalda conocida me levantó los ánimos.

"Esa no es la Kari que conozco" la voz era tan familiar... cuando dí media vuelta me choqué con una chica alta, de cabello lila largo y unas gafas redondas. Su ropa casual consistía de una simple polera grande y unos capris marrón claro. La sonrisa que dí fue genuina, de punta a punta, "Esa es la Kari que conozco y todos amamos, ¡bingo!"

"¡Yolei!" me tiré hacia ella formando un abrazo y no pude evitar soltar el llanto que aguantaba debido a los nervios. No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí mismo para apoyarme en este momento importante... un minuto... solo personal autorizado puede estar aquí..., "Yolei... ¿cómo es que-?"

"¡Prima, aquí estabas!" Hibiki entró furiosa para jalar a Yolei del brazo, "Cuando me presentaste a Ken no creí que vendrías aquí sin permiso"

Davis y yo nos observamos mutuamente, "¿Prima?"

Yolei logró salir del apretón de Hibiki y explicó, "Es mi prima de parte de mi padre, de uno de sus hermanos. Por eso llevamos el mismo apellido"

Davis hizo una palmadita en su mano para soltar, "Ya entendí, con razón que su persistencia me parecía conocida"

Ambas Inoue miraron a mi enamorado de mentira pero Hibiki lo dejo pasar y Yolei explotó en risa, "Cuanto los extrañaba chicos... ¿y Tk?"

"Esa es la misma pregunta que hice hace un momento atrás..." dije.

"Pues de él no se preocupen que lo traje conmigo" Ken ingresó con Tk. Aparentemente se habían cruzado en el pasadizo de afuera, "Su obra suena divertida, estaremos pendientes de ella al máximo, así que suerte de nuestra parte. Vamos a sentarnos, Yolei"

"Sí~!" y fue tras el hombre de manera obediente, parecía un perrito faldero. Al ver a mis viejos amigos me sentía más tranquila, sabía que podía hacer esto.

"Por favor, aquellos que quieran ver la presentación de teatro del salón 4FB que ingrese al auditorio. Repito, aquellos que quieran ver la presentación del teatro del salón 4 FB que ingrese al auditorio"

Volvió a sonar. Ya no era Hibiki sino Mai Kanzaki quien era apoyada por Ai haciendo muecas para llamar la atención de los prospectos. Era la segunda llamada. Quedan 5 minutos.

"¿Tienes todo listo, Hinanawi?" preguntó Hibiki. La chica de cabello almendrado había permanecido en su propio mundo mientras sucedía lo de Ken y Yolei. Tk se le acercó y aquello pareció sacarla del trance.

"Sí, superiora Inoue" dijo de manera formal.

"Estoy seguro que lo harás bien, Hinanawi. Recuerda que eras una estrella. Todavía puedes brillar. Mihara quiere verte brillar hoy" le dijo Tk gentilmente en su oído. Fue tan cercano el contacto que no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentir que mi pecho iba a explotar en mil pedazos. Kari, concéntrate, 5 minutos y sales.

Davis aparentemente notó mi malestar y me dió un abrazo. Sentía su pecho contra mi espalda y sus manos intentaron entrelazarse con las mías. Al darme un suave beso en la cabeza, me sobó el cabelló y me empujó hacia delante, "¡Muéstrales de lo que estás hecho, mi preciosa!

Y fue así que sonó la última y tercera llamada, abriendo el telón.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera del auditorio<strong>

**Patio Escolar**

**6:05pm**

* * *

><p>Tai se encontraba perdido, dando vueltas sin saber a dónde ir. Además, había perdido a su cita del día en la muchedumbre y los puestos de comida.<p>

"Debí de haberle dicho que sí cuando quería ir ella por Takoyaki" se arrepentía.

Mientras caminaba cabizbajo, se arrepentía de estar tarde para la obra de Kari y que su amiga Chise no haya podido venir. Se sentía solo sin ella. Él no quería verla como reemplazo ya que la quería mucho como amiga, pero era como hablar con Sora nuevamente. Por eso tampoco nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima ni tampoco ha intentado salir con ella. Sentía que sería algo incorrecto. En eso, mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, se choca con una joven quien termina tirando al piso su algodón de azúcar.

"Lo siento... no ví por donde iba..." replicó mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a la persona con la que menos pensaba encontrarse.

"No, fue mi culpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas..." tras hacer el mismo gesto, ambos se quedaron en pleno silencio.

"Sora..." musitó Tai, intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo a la fuerza.

"Tai..." parecía que sus labios querían decir algo pero se aguantaba. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de playa blanco como la nieve y un vestido de verano celeste pálido. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias con taco elevado y se veía elegante como siempre, "Que... Que milagro que no estés con una chica"

"Y tu que milagro que no estés con Matt" su voz sonaba monótona y sin energía, como si fuera una simple rutina. Seguía mirando el algodón de azúcar que yacía en el piso. Poco a poco se iba llenando de hormigas, pero había una que no podía llegar al exquisito manjar. Así se sentía él, nunca podrá llegar a ella.

"Pues fue a buscar el auditorio, Tk actuará después de todo" soltó, evitando buscar pelea.

"Por lo visto ambos andamos en la mismas dificultades, ¿qué opinas si intentamos encontrar el auditorio juntos? Te debo un algodón de azúcar después de todo" mencionó, evitando, al igual que Sora, dejar salir otro tipo de sentimientos.

"Está bien, Tai. Pero tal cual lo encontremos, cada uno por su lado..."

"Lo prometo" marcó una cruz en su corazón y levantó la mano, "Ahora pongámonos en marcha"

Mientras ambos caminaban, tratando de mantener una distancia segura entre ellos, terminaron distrayéndose en el camino con los puestos que los estudiantes habían colocado. Pescaron peces dorados, intentaron botar botellas, e inclusive Tai participó en una competencia de tiro ganando dos premios. Un gorro de tela hecho a mano y un peluche de un osito, #Espero que te sigan gustando los gorros artesanales"

"Vaya, Matt intentó conseguirme un premio aquí pero no lo logró" soltó sin querer, mirando con ojos golosos los regalos. Su nuevo algodón de azúcar estaba por acabar y Tai robó lo poco que quedaba, dejándola con nada, "¡Oye!"

Lo único que hizo fue reir. Fue en ese momento que escuchó una voz familiar provenir desde un puesto concurrido, "¡Tai!"

Ambos muchachos ya casi adultos dirigieron la mirada a la figura. Era una muchacha esbelta, de cabello rosa pastel listo y ojos aquamarina. Las sandalias que llevaba puestas eran del mismo modelo de Sora. Al ser mujer lo primero que dijo fue lo siguiente, "¡Esa es mi marca favorita de sandalias, simplemente las hacen muy cómodas no?"

"Sí... es verdad..." Sora había agarrado el significado de la escena y empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda al respecto.

"Vaya, pero en dónde están mis modales. Soy Mariya Shinozaki, mucho gusto" dando una pequeña reverencia, me sonrió para luego protestarle a Tai en dónde se había metido.

"Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, el gusto es mío. Lamento los problemas que Tai pueda estarte causando"

"¡Ah!" sus ojos se iluminaron y sustuvo las manos de Sora, "Así que eres tu, vaya nunca creí conocerte en persona. No sabes las maravillosas cosas que Tai me cuenta sobre ti-"

"Mari, es suficiente. Tóma te conseguí esto" Tai le entrega el osito de peluche a la joven, quien le responde con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres el mejor, Tai. Gracias" con eso dicho la distrajo del tema que hablaba, "¿Vienes con nosotros? Estoy segura que estás yendo al auditorio también al conocer a la hermana menor de Tai. Será la primera vez para mi"

Para Sora la chica no parecía estar fingiendo y le sorprendió más bien que Tai le hablara sobre ella, "Yo voy después, lo siento. Tengo que encontrar a mi novio"

"Oh, ya veo. Espero que nos podamos volver a ver" suelta una genuina sonrisa.

"Digo lo mismo..." Sora observa como se van a la distancia. Mariya despidiéndose de ella a lo lejos moviendo la mano y Tai literalmente arrastrándola. Le había dejado el gorrito hecho a mano para ella. Al parecer la chica no lo había notado.

"Tai, eres un idiota"

* * *

><p><strong>Auditorio Escolar<strong>

**6:30pm**

**Escenario**

* * *

><p>De alguna manera lo logré y ahora me encuentro viendo como Davis y Tk discuten ante todos. Mi transformación fue a los inicios, pero ahora viene la lucha de amor entre ambos. Si aquello fuera cierto me pregunto quién ganaría... ¡No, Kari! No te distraigas, tienes cosas muy importantes que hacer ahora mismo. Cuando Fūka te de la señal debes de interrumpir su pelea. Primer debes de dirigirte al estudio de sonido. Suena fácil decirlo, pero las escaleras andan algo viejas y debes subir con cuidado. Fūka se encontraba ahí con el libreto de narración evitando hacer notar su evidente falta de voz.<p>

"Toma asiento aquí" me señala a su lado. Desde la cabina se podía ver el escenario perfectamente y escuchar cada palabra que decían. Anzu se encontraba entre Tk y Davis, siendo como una especia de escudo ante mi frágil, botánico ser, "Ya dentro de poco es tu hora de actuar. Debo acabar con unas líneas primero"

Y con eso dicho, continuó con el relato.

"Tras viajar en numerosos valles, temibles desiertos e inviernos crudos, finalmente llegó a la huarida del malvado hechizero, quien tenía en sus manos a la pobre esposa vuelta en una azucena. La vista para el esposo no era del todo placentera, ya que el espíritu de la verdad lo había estado guiando durante su travesía, y había llegado la hora de ser honesto consigo mismo o su esposa desaparecerá de su vida para siempre, todo recuerdo, toda caricia, nunca más será recordada cuando vuelva a ser humana. Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos..."

La voz de Fūka me había mentido en un trance ininmaginable. Su dulce y suave voz me había transportado al ficticio universo el cual recreábamos en el diminuto escenario. Era la hora de la verdad para todos y la audiencia se encontraba de puntas. Espero que mi hermano lo haya hecho a tiempo. Fūka saludaba de vez en cuando a una niña pequeña y supuse que debía ser algún familiar. Tenían una apariencia similar después de todo. Sin notarlo, la acción ya había empezado a desenvolverse.

"Hechizero, te he buscado por toda esta tierra con un único propósito. Recuperar lo que es mío" sus movimientos de desesperación parecían genuinos. Tk se encontraba con un atuendo de un humilde campesino que había luchado hasta los fines del mundo para arrivar al lugar prometido, "No pienso retirarme con advertencias, incluso con pelea"

"Mi pobre e ingenuo mortal, no pareces entender todavía" Davis había tomado un tono de voz lúgubre, que me hacía tener escalofríos de pies a cabeza, "¿Qué es lo que denominas tuyo? ¿Esta flor? ¿Esta simple y hermosa azucena que solía ser tu esposa? ¡No vengas con bromas! ¡Uno no puede poseer algo, ella no es 'tuya' ¡No es algo que puedas controlar!"

Observé como la audiencia asentía y empezaba a tomar partida por Davis. Después de todo, Tk había actuado como un esposo que me controlaba. Cada acción, cada cosa que decía, me guardaba todos mis deseos. Era lo natural que recibiera el odio eterno de los espectadores. Pero esto no acababa aún. Era mi turno. Respiré hondo y hablé con una voz suave llena de súplica.

"¡Por favor! No discutan más. Es cierto que mi humilde esposo controlaba cada acción que así y que volverme en una azucena ha cumplido mi sueño de ver el mundo, pero no deseo alejarme de él por que..."

La palabra que seguía me hacía sentir incómoda. Tenía a la enamorada de mi esposo ficticio a mi lado y la confesió de Davis retumbaba en mi oidos. Una lágrima se escapó de mi, ya que había logrado identificarme con mi propio personaje, "...por que lo amo"

"¡Y ha hablado!" soltó repentinamente Anzu, "Al ser el espíritu de la verdad confirmo que los sentimientos de esta damisela son genuinos y tan puros como el agua sagrada de las montañas purificadas. Esto es todo lo que he podido hacer por ustedes, así que les deseo suerte, hijos del hombre"

Con unos efectos especiales que conseguimos gracias a la ayuda del club de teatro, cuando Anzu terminó con su última aparición en escena, se formó una nube de humo que la hizo desaparecer, claro que con la ayuda de estudiantes de apoyo, quienes camuflados la sacaron de ahí, dejando a ambos hombres ante todas las luces.

"No entiendo como puede amar a un hombre como tú que la tiene ignorada como un pedazo de basura... ¡como si fuera una simple muñeca! Siempre ha estado a tu lado, devota su amor a ti, y aún así la tratas como a un perro de la calle" Davis estaba llevando esto al extremo... varias cosas que decía no estaban en el guión. Era como si estuviera dejando que sus verdaderas emociones salieran a través del papel antagónico que interpretaba.

"¡Quería protegerla del mundo! Quería tenerla a salvo. Ella es tan frágil ante mi, ante mis ojos..." Tk se abrazó a si mismo y se puso de rodillas ante la azucena, "Esposa mía, pido tu eterno perdón. Se que no fui el hombre que deseaste toda tu vida, pero si deseas ser libre, házlo. Ya no actuaré como tus cadenas"

Aquella disculpa casi me lleva al borde de las lágrimas, siempre he querido que Tk usara aquella voz conmigo para dejar todo lo del pasado finalmente donde debería estar y volver a ser los amigos que éramos. Al estar controlada por lo que sentía, mi voz salió quebrada, "Esposo mío, nunca te vi como mi cadena. Sé que me amas y yo a ti, solo que no sabíamos la manera correcta de hacerlo. Tras pasar este poco tiempo de esta forma junto al hechizero me ha hecho dar cuenta que todas esas experiencias que vivímos, por más monótonas que parezcan, eran mi felicidad de cada día, ¡por favor, hechizero, deseo volver a ser humana!"

Davis retrocedió atontado por mi voz y su rostro reflejó una pena que iba más allá de la ficción, "¡Pero este hombre no es de confiar! ¡Te volverá a encerrar como un pequeño pájaro en una jaula, destinada a cantar por toda la eternidad!"

"¡Ya no será así!" Tk se levantó, recomponiéndose, "Tenemos la bendicion del espíritu de la verdad. Toda palabra se cumplirá y armonía habrá"

"No puedo con esto, siempre quise tenerte a mi lado, ser yo quien te protega, pero al parecer, te hice más daño al separarte de él" Davis se acercó a la azucena y le acarició un pétalo, soltándo una lágrima. Nuevamente, aquello no estaba en el guión pero me desconcertó.

"¡Rápido, Kari! Debes bajar para la escena de transformación" Fūka me empujó de la cabina lo más rápido posible y los chicos de apoyo me cargaron durante la escena del humo. Emergí de este como si acabara de nacer y una ronda de ruidos llenos de sorpresa y lágrimas me sorprendió.

"¡Oh, esposa, esposa mía!" Tk corrió a mi para abrazarme.

"Esposo..." musité, abrazándolo de igualmanera. Sentía como latía fuertemente su corazón y empecé a llorar, "¡No quiero separarme nunca de ti!"

"Espero que con esto aprendas a valorar lo que pasas por desapercibido" y con esas palabras, Davis retrocedió tras el escenario. El auditorio esperaba algún beso romántico pero no lo hubo. Simplemente se bajó el telón, para luego subirlo nuevamente y mostrarnosa mi y a Tk bailando, pero bailando una canción en vivo. Fūka estaba en su cabina cantando con emoción una canción que no era parte de mi guión. Se supone que era un simple val pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar por su voz. Parece una profesional. Para eso era tanto equipo que las Kanzakis cargaban.

Al finalizar, nuevamente se bajó el telón, todos nos dimos de la mano, subió y recibimos una increíble ronda de aplauzos. Vi a mi hermano a la distancia y sonreí aún más. También a Sora e inclusive a Matt. En ese momento no me importó en nada el problema que hay entre ellos. Tampoco la chica que estaba al lado de mi hermano. Chise abía llegadoa tiempo y se encontraba saltando. Yolei se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras aplaudía a mas no poder al lado de Ken y la niña que llamó mi atención gritaba como loca lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hermana. Estos sentimientos fueron maravillosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fogata<strong>

**Baile Tradicional**

**8:35pm**

* * *

><p>Todos nos encontrábamos cerca a la fogata en donde todos bailaban con sus parejas. Tai se quedó para bailar con Mariya. Me la presentó y no me parecio mala chica, más bien, me pareció demasiado buena para mi hermano. Matt y Sora bailaban como recien casados y me sorprendía que ninguno de los cuatro haya salido a unirse a este baile tan tradicional. Davis, Tk, Fūka y yo nos encontrábamos sentados, observando como todos danzaban al ritmo de música tradicional del folklore japonés.<p>

"Siento que hicimos un buen trabajo" soltó Fūka, estriando su brazos, "Creo que iré al baño a lavarme la cara, estoy que muero de sueño. De paso que hago mis necesidades femeninas"

"Voy contigo" Davis se acopló, "Necesito hacer las mías también y mejor no ir solo, siempre es bueno tener a alguien de compañía"

Mientras ambos se iban, mi mortal enemigo y yo nos encontrábamos en silencio. La música cambio a algo más romántico y varias parejas se disiparon. Muy pocas quedaban en pie. Quienes salieran ahora serían vistos por todos. Sin saberlo empecé a sonrojarme.

"Oye..."

La repentina voz de Tk hizo que pusiera mis cabellos en punta.

"Dime" repliqué, nerviosa.

"¿Bailarías conmigo esta pieza?" Noté un ligero rubor en su rostro pero es muy probable que sea mi imaginación.

Me guió hacia la fogata y empezamos a bailar. No nos dimos cuenta cuanto rato estuvimos así, tampoco si Fūka o Davis habían regresado. Nada nos importaba. Tk se acercó suevemente a mi oreja y mencionó la palabra que tanto deseaba oír.

"Perdóname por dudar de ti, Kari"

* * *

><p><strong>Aula 4FB<strong>

**8:40pm**

* * *

><p>"Así que tu también estás aquí. La vista hacia la fogata es maravillosa, ¿no crees?" Davis había ingresado al lugar en el cual observaba a Tk y a Kari bailar. Sentía una angustia en el pecho. Me dolía. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Al no obtener respuesta, Davis prosiguió, " Fūka... ¿te encuentras bien?<p>

Tragué saliva y lo solté.

"Dime, Davis. Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora... los sentido toda tu vida, ¿no es cierto?"

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana y notó lo que observaba. Colocó gentilmente su mano en mi cabello.

"Toda mi vida"

Maldición. Creo que me enamoré de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya vaya vaya! Al fin acabé con esto!<strong>

**Aquí les dejo el típico adelanto c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong> _Día Ordinario_

Tai amanece de malhumor y Kari intenta saber que le pasa. Al fracasar en el intento va a la escuela como todos los días. Han pasado dos meses desde el festival y aquella cercanía que hubo entre ella y Tk pareciece como si nunca hubiera existido. Los rumores de la fiesta de fin de año están a la vuelta de la esquina además ¿qué les espera el destino?


	10. Día Ordinario

**Aqu****í un nuevo capítulo, más corto que todos los demás al ser un día normal para todos los protagonistas y co-protagonistas. Nuevamente, si desean el OST, diseño de los personajes y Character CD Songs del Fic, mándenme un mensaje! Ahora, a que comienze el día!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>__ Día Ordinario_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado aproximadamente como dos meses desde el festival cultural. Cada vez que observo la ventana de la clase en mis tiempos libres, no puedo evitar recordar como se sintió bailar con Tk bajo la luna llena rodeada de estrellas que brillaban sin fin alguno. Las palabras que murmuró en mi oreja me dejó perpleja, no sabía a que se refería, pero en mi interior anhelaba que algún día dijera esas mismas palabras pero refiriéndose al incidente de hace 4 años en la casa de Davis. Raras veces lo observaba a lo lejos y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era como si mis sentimientos quisieran olvidar todo aquello y volverse a enamorar de él.<p>

"Kari, ¿qué andas haciendo? La campana ya va a sonar" con un nuevo peinado, Anzu se acerca con delicadeza a mi para tocarme el hombro y llamar mi atención. Tenía razón con ello, me había quedado divagando mucho en mis pensamientos y ya iba siendo la hora del cambio de clase. Desde el día del festival Yumi y Tomoko me dejaron de hablar. Me pregunto que habrá sucedido. Anzu es la única que sigue con la camadería, "Nos toca la clase de economía del hogar. Hay que apurarnos que hoy es el examen"

"Es verdad, vamos yendo" le dije. Pocas personas quedaban en la clase, pero ni Tk ni Davis ni Fūka se encontraban en la clase, aparentemente ya se habían ido. Me parecía extraño que me dejaran delado así como así, pero pretendí no darle importancia. Empecé a caminar junto a Anzu, notando lo pequeña que era comparada a mi lado. Su cabello lo llevaba hoy en una trenza corta junto a un listón azul oscuro, lo cual hacía resaltar su pelo dorado como el mismo sol. El pasillo se hacía largo mientras repasaba en qué iba a cocinar para la clase de hoy. Me había olvidado de especificar que iba a preparar debido a un problema con mi hermano hace unos días. Desde ahí todas las mañanas amanece de malhumor. Siendo específica, desde el festival. No tengo idea que pueda haber pasado, pero se para peleando con su amiga Chise en el teléfono con respecto a su ex-enamorada Ai Sorami y la de ahora, Mariya Shinozaki, y a veces mencionan a Sora.

Hoy no fue excepción. Antes de salir de casa, mi hermano se encontraba maldiciendo en el celular mientras Chise le hablaba por el otro lado de la línea. Mi hermano gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no estaba engañando a Ai con Mariya, que habían terminado en buenos terminos y que de ninguna manera era un mujeriego. Parecía como si fueran a explotarle las venas y salirse sus ojos en cualquier momento de lo exhaltado que andaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y fingir ignorancia. No quería meterme en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

"Bueno, llegamos... ¿qué vas a preparar, Kari?" me pregunta Anzu mientras entramos a la clase. Ahí encontré que Fūka, Davis y Tk compartían una mesa con utencilios. Fūka me saludó a lo lejos y vino corriendo hacia mí.

"Te estábamos esperando" se notaba feliz de ver que había arribado a clase.

"Oh, ya veo... gracias" dije sin ganas, para luego decirle a Anzu que no tenía idea de que iba a hacer y que ya me ingeniaría algo. Ella se retiró a la mesa en donde estaban sus dos mejores amigas y cada una fue por su lado. La profesora se encontraba dictando las intrucciones para el examen. Debíamos de seguir cuidadosamente la receta que escogieramos y debíamos acabar en una hora y media.

"Hasta que al fin llrgaste, linda" me dice Davis, dándome un abrazo. No le respondí hasta que me soltó, "Pensábamos que te salterías la clase"

"Tú harías eso, no yo" le dije riéndo un poco.

"A buena hora que llegaste, sino iban a reprobar al grupo. Aún no entiendo por qué nos juntaste a todos, Hinanawi" Tk tenía una cara de reprobasión absoluta, al igual que yo. No entendía el cambio súbito de mi mortal enemigo y tampoco las acciones de su enamorada. Ella nos trataba de unir más y cada vez que había una pequeña luz de esperanza, Tk se alejaba y volvía a su actitud altanera y atorrante.

"Si no te gusta puedes irte" solté malhumorada, "Hay muchos grupos que estarían encantados de tenerte, estoy segura"

"B-Bueno, ¿por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué vamos a preparar?" se le veía nerviosa y ansiosa. Davis notó aquelló e intentó ayudarla mientras que salían chispas entre mis ojos y los de Tk.

"Dado lo que tenemos creo que hacer un mousse de chocolate sería lo más sencillo y rápido" dijo mientras observaba los ingredientes disponibles en la mesa.

"Pero eso es muy común, ¿y si lo hacemos helado?" al parecer ella seguía insistiendo a que nos incluyeramos en la conversación, "Kari, Takeru, ¿pueden ir moliendo las galletas de chocolate que hay aquí? Deben de sumar 226 gramos en la balanza"

Sin intercambiar palabras, Tk y yo empezamos a moler las galletas mirándonos. Cada vez que aplastaba una de ellas imaginaba su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera haciendo trozos y añicos. Aparentemente el imaginaba lo mismo ya que más que pedacitos parecía arena de galleta lo que provenía de sus manos. Fūka no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido y se dirigió a Davis nuevamente, "Motomiya, ¿puedes ir sirviendo una taza de azúcar blanca en una taza y sacar 100 gramos, una taza también, de mantequilla sin sal del mini refrigerador?"

"¡Sí, jefa!" respondió haciendo un gesto de orden mientras se dirigía a sacar lo mencionado.

Mientras tanto, nosotros dos seguíamos moliendo galletas observándonos con furia. Fue en ese momento en el que empezamos a discutir. Tk empezó, "Tus galletas parecen pedazos mal cortados"

"Pues por lo menos no hago arena" solté.

"Eres una resentida" cada vez apretaba más las galletas.

"Pues tú un estúpido" crack. Crack. Sonaban en mi mano.

"Engreída"

"Presumido"

Crack. Crack. Crack.

"Chicos... creo que ya han molido suficiente" con un tono nervioso, Fūka nos detuvo de nuestro trance y ambos nos sonrojamos por lo infantil que había sido nuestro actuar. Nos habíamos dejado guiar por nuestro odio mutuo y terminas teniendo más gramos de lo recomendado. Ella suspiró y agregó, "Iré precalentando el horno a 350F°... Motomiya, si ya acabaste ¿puedes dejar de jugar con los ingredientes y forrar con platina el molde desarmable de 9 pulgadas?"

Definitivamente ella era quien guiaba al grupo. Davis dejó los ingredientes que sacó y sirvió en paz y se nos acercó con el molde forrado, el azúcar y la mantequilla. Tk y yo empezamos a presionar bien la mazcla tal cual vertimos las galletas que molimos mezcladas con lo de Davis. Mientras presionabamos lo hacíamos con una fuerza brutal, como si tratáramos de matarnos mutuamente... hasta que nuestras manos se chocaron. Ambos nos quedamos con nuestras manos una encima de la otra, mi izquierda bajo la derecha suya. Nos quedamos mirando lo que parecía una eternidad, para que al final Davis interviniera con una voz extraña, ¿estaba celoso?

"Yo creo que es suficiente, es hora de ponerlo en el horno a temperatura media como dice Fūka, estamos ya perdiendo tiempo" nos soltamos rápidamente y nos dimos la espalda. Davis sustuvo el molde y lo metió al horno. Lo que faltaba era esperar. La muchacha de cabello almendrado revisaba de vez en cuando si la mezcla estaba ya lista para sacarla del horno, "¿No creen que deberíamos empezar con el relleno?"

Mi enamorado de mentira tenía razón. Nos habíamos quedado ensimismados mirando el horno que habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo nuevamente, cortando nuestro limitado horario del examen. Saqué dos paquetes de queso crema que se encontraban en una alacena a temperatura ambiente como decía Fūka; Tk una lata de leche condensada; Davis 600 gramos de chocolate negro; la jefa sirvió nuevamente azúcar blanca pero ahora solo 3/4 de taza, más 8 hojas de colapez.

Ella se encargo de todo el proceso, el cual era simple. Consistía en procesar en el procesador de alimentos el queso, que gracias al estar en temperatura ambiente se mezcla bien, según nos recalcó como una maestra particular, la leche condensada y el azúcar. Aparte, en una de las hornillas que se nos había proveeído, derritó el chocolate que Davis había medido y picado meticulosamente, para incorporarlo a la mezcla de leche y quezo. Finalmente, agregó el colapez diluida en agua.

Tk se encargó de sacar el molde del horno y la galleta que molimos se veía crujiente, salvo a que se notaba su imperfección. Un lado era más plano que el otro debido a cómo molimos cada uno. Fūka virtió el relleno y Davis lo llevo a refrigerar. Nos quedaban solo 20 minutos y en ese tiempo la masa no iba a agarrar consistencia. Obviamente, ello llevó a una pequeña discusión entre mi mortal enemigo y yo, para que al final ambos cocineros nos gritaran y aumentaran la temperatura del frío en el refrigerador.

Sin notarlo, sonó un timbre que llevaba la profesora, el cual indicaba que se había acabado el tiempo. Fūka lucía decepcionada ya que había conseguido unas fresas y algo de crema chantilly instantánea para decorar el mousse. Intenté animarla y me sonrió vagamente. Todos fuimos con el postre a hacer fila mientras la profesora revisaba cada detalle del alimento para al final probar un bocado y dar la calificación. Fuimos los últimos.

"Vaya, de consistencia esá bien pero, si lo hubieran decorado tendrían una nota un poco más alta..." mencionó algo decepcionada de nuestro grupo, "Espero un mejor trabajo para la próxima vez. Pueden retirarse"

Caminamos por el pasillo de regreso a nuestra aula. Davis y Tk se estiraban mientras Fūka suspiraba y yo meditaba. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. En una ocación similar, Tk hubiera causado un revuelto por estar en el mismo grupo y estaba vez no hizo nada. Me parecía muy extraño. En fin, tal cual arribamos a nuestra clase todos se encontraban hablando y creando bullicio, antes de que Tk tomara su posición de representante, Hibiki Inoue se hizo paso a nuestra clase.

"Sakuraba, Mizuhara, Hagiwara..." mencinó los nombres de las tres chicas que en un momento pretendieron ser mis amigas, por lo menos dos, observé que se pudieron frías, "Por favor acompáñenme al consejo estudiantil"

Las tres se levantaron y obedecieron sin queja alguna, luego Hibiki habló con Tk, "Toma esto, es un mensaje para todos"

Le había dado unos papeles en mano para que, aparentemente nos lo leyera. Tal cual se retiró, mi predicción fue clara.

"Como todos ya saben, se acerca la fiesta de pre-promoción. A finales de Noviembre se empezará la repartición de entradas y a la quincena de diciembre se debe de entregar la ficha con la pareja que llevarán. Esperamos que no haya ningún conflico. La fecha definitiva esta por verse, pero será antes de Navidad"

En ese momento empecé a dudar si deseaba asistir verdaderamente con Davis y mi amor hacia Tk se hizo obvio en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo corto al ser un día ordinario. Se avanzó poco la historia pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá más desarrollo y suspenso. Gracias por leer! Aquí el avance de siempre!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>Lazos

Ya son finales de Novimebre y todos los estudiantes hablan sobre la fiesta de Diciembre. Al preguntar por las tarjetas se revela una inesperada sorpresa que alterará los lazos de amistad entre los cuatro muchachos. ¿Qué les espera a las parejas?


	11. Lazos

**Bueno, digamos que en el capítulo anterior los dejé con una especie de duda. Con eso de que Kari decía que su amor hacia Tk se hacía más evidente. Pues llegó la hora de alterar un poco los lazos de amistad que hay entre los cuatro muchachos y aquellas personas que los rodean día a día.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong> _Lazos_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana fría, muy fría. Podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia resonar contra la vitrina de mi veranda. Empecé a imaginar que el día me saludaría con nubes grises y un viento sobrenatural. Lancé una pequeña bendición agradeciendo que hoy fuera un día libre. En este mes de noviembre no tenemos muchos días de este estilo. Mi hermano, anoche, se encontraba celoso, por así decirlo, de que tenga un 'feriado inexistente' ya que él debía de asistir a la Universidad. No era porque estuviera en época de exámenes simplemente era llana flojera. Me empecé a preguntar si cuando me llegara ese tiempo a mi me pondría de ese mismo plan. Saqué mi cabeza de mi doble frazada y mi aliento salió como un débil humo sudoroso. Noté que mis pies sudaban debido all doble clima que compartía mi cuerpo y opté por destaparme de un solo golpe.<p>

Gran error.

Un MUY gran error.

"¡Esto parece el Polo Norte!" grité tal cual entré en contacto con el clima real y mis pies dieron con la cruda (no es broma) realidad, "¿Dónde está el control del aire acondicionado, dónde?"

No dejaba de decirme 'dónde, dónde' mientras ponía patas arriba mi habitación. Lo único que deseaba encontrar era un pequeño aparatito para controlar y poder subir la calefacción a un nivel óptimo. Mientras exploraba la profundidad de mi armario logré dar con el.

"Me hiciste sufrir varios segundos en el congelador, enano" le dije al control como si pudiera entender mi enojo camuflado como desesperación. Apreté el botón rojo que indicaba al AC que cambiara de temperatura, pero no lo hizo. Volví a hacerlo y nada. Me sentí algo idiota con ello, así que decidí revisar si tenía baterías. Me había asegurado de ponérselas hace poco para casos de este estilo. Tras abrirlo encontré, en el lugar del objeto en cuestión, una nota. Una nota con el tipo de letra de mi hermano.

_Sufre mi penosa situación actual, hermanita. _

Hermano. Quitó las baterías por pura envidia a que tuviera el día libre. Ya verá cuando venga. No dejaba de aplastar el papelito mientras meditaba con furia cuál sería mi estrategia a seguir cuando llegase a casa. Quizás podía pretender haberme olvidado de hacerle la cena o cambiar el filtro del televisor para que solo pueda ver canales que respeten el horario de protección al menor. Me pregunto cuál sería el castigo ideal... no, Kari, no. No dejes que tu corazón se llene de malicia. Eres la niña elegida con el emblema de la Luz. No debes dejar que tu puro ser sea teñido por una simple broma entre hermanos. Mientras me lavaba el cerebro con ello, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha caliente para entrar en calor y decidir que haría el resto del día. Al no tener planes creí que quizás sería una buena oportunidad para visitar el Digimundo. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por ahí y extrañaba a Gatomon. No la veo desde hace varios meses. Me pregunto cómo andará todo.

El baño se encontraba al lado de mi habitación. En pocas palabras, estaba entre mi cuarto y el de mi hermano. Era compartido. Al crecer movieron el depósito para volverlo en su propia recámara ya que, según nuestra madre, una jovencita debe tener su propio espacio y privacidad. Y con todo ello igual logró traspasar mi santuario y causarme esa mala broma pesada. Debo de empezar a ponerle llave a mi puerta. Cogí un par de toallas y las dejé en el baño, para regresar a mi habitación y escoger un vestido largo amarillo, algo pomposo, pero abrigador dado el clima. El digimundo debe de estar mas o menos igual, así que no habría problema alguno. Llevé esta muda de ropa conmigo al interior del lugar y me desvestí lentamente. No se porqué, pero me quedé mirando al espejo. Mi cuerpo era igual que el promedio y no tengo comentarios con respecto a mi pecho, no es que haya crecido tanto. Diría que me encuentro debajo del promedio de una mujer japonesa de mi edad. Suspirando, entro a la ducha sin siquiera probar el agua y darme con la sorpresa de que, el líquido que debió haber salido caliente, casi hirviendo, era como estar sumergido en un lago congelado, claro que dejando el hielo al lado... o podría decirse que era como sentir que te cayeran muchos cubos de ello encima.

"¡Tai!" grité a todo pulmón.

Tiritando, me envolví en una de las toallas y me acerque a la cocina para verificar la llave de la terma. Estaba apagada. Y con otra divertida nota pegada al lado.

_Sufre, hermanita. Sufre._

Se las va a ver cuando regrese a casa. Se las va a ver.

* * *

><p>"Por lo que me cuentas todo parece andar bien por allá" Gatomon se encontraba sentada a mi lado, conteniendo una risa escondida. Ambas estábamos en una pequeña ciudad del Digimundo que se caracterizaba por sus estofados en estas épocas tan frías que nos tocaban vivir. Ella tenía uno con extra leche, mientras que, por el otro lado, yo me sonaba la nariz repetidamente debido al calor del alimento. Este era tan grande que actuaba casi como un descongestionante Si me enfermaba, mi hermano tendría la culpa y no se saldría con la suya.<p>

"Podría decirse que algo así. Y no te rías, se que quieres hacerlo" suspiré mientras movía una zanahoria partida de un lado a otro, "Lo único que no se soluciona es lo de hace años atrás"

"No me digas que siguen igual..." Gatomón tomó un sorbo y sacó la lengua en ademán de que había subestimado el poder del estofado, "No he visto a Patamon últimamente así que no tenía idea que las cosas seguían así de mal. Lo que sí, Veemon para como si me estuviera acosando seguido. A donde sea que voy aparece. Es como una cucaracha"

Wah, que feo insulto. Pobre Veemon, ser comparado con un insecto de ese tipo. Al parecer ella también lo está teniendo duro. Intenté tomar un poco de la comida y soplé una cucharada. Estaba simplemente delicioso, "Cómo me gustaría que mi vida volviera a ser igual que antes"

Gatomon soltó una pequeña expresión mientras me observaba, "A veces lo que queremos no podemos tenerlo. Es por eso que somos egoístas"

"Eso es bastante profundo" le repliqué, meditando lo que acababa de decir.

"Lo aprendes con los años. A veces uno quiere tener más de lo que ya tiene y no se percata de ello" con eso dicho, observé como terminó el estofado que hace unos segundos le quemó su diminuta lengua, "¿Vamos?"

"Esto, aún no termino de comer..." mi plato estaba casi intacto, "Además, quería hablar un rato más. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos"

"Como desees, Kari... pero recuerda que debo de regresar a tiempo a la aldea del inicio" es cierto. Todos aquí ya habían hecho su vida. Gatomon se había ofrecido, junto a Patamon, a cuidar la aldea del inicio al lado de Elecmon. Lo que me andaba contando era que ella siempre iba pero Patamon raras veces hacía acto de presencia. Varias veces había ido a visitarlo para ver si tenía algo pero simplemente no estaba. Fue a partir de esos días que Veemon empezó a acosarla por todas partes.

"Está bien, entiendo. Al parecer todos ya tienen planeado su estilo de vida" solté parte de mis pensamientos mientras tomaba un sorbo más. Calientito.

"¿Estilo de vida?" me observaba con esa curiosidad felina que carga mientras volvía a tomar asiento a mi lado. El restaurante estaba casi vacío ya que se acercaba la hora en la que todos volvían a sus respectivos hogares. Iban a ser casi las seis de la tarde. Había pasado gran parte del día en el Digimundo platicando con mi compañera de aventuras.

"Me refiero a que todos ya saben como van a vivir su vida... yo todavía no se que quiero seguir en el futuro. Tal cual terminamos la última batalla aquí, tú ya sabías que querías hacer. Eso es lo que a mí me falta" con suma melancolía, acabé finalmente el estofado.

"No seas tan pensativa, esa no es la Kari que conozco. Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y que sin darte cuenta ya habrás decidido lo que deseas hacer" me anima algo nerviosa, "¿Quieres acompañarme un rato en la aldea?"

Con algo de duda, me levanté de mi asiento y le asentí, "Vamos. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y, además, hace tiempo que no andamos juntas"

Gatomon me sonrió y emprendimos camino a la ciudad del Inicio. En mi interior, meditaba las palabras que me acababa de decir ella, pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se disiparon al recordar que es probable que mi hermano haya regresado y no haya nadie en la casa para abrirle. Fufu, reí internamente. Eso le pasa por olvidar las llaves siempre y confiar en mi para que le abra. Fufu, volví a reír. Mi amiga felina me observaba extrañada, pero optó por no prestarme atención alguna. En una brir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al sitio prometido.

"¡Patamon!" exclamó Gatomon, mientras corría hacia él.

Por lo que me estuvo contando hace un rato, Patamon aparecía muy pocas veces por razones desconocidas, pero justo hoy es uno de esas días en los que estaba en su puesto. Me acerqué a ambos, alegrada por mi amiga.

"Hola, Patamon, largo tiempo sin vernos" suelto casualmente mientras lo saludo con la mano.

"¡Kari! Sí, es verdad ¿cómo va todo?" obviamente se refería al problema entre Tk y yo. Patamon había tomado un partido neutral ya que no le parecía correcto lo que él me había hecho, pero aún así sus palabras tampoco llegaban a su camarada.

"Pues ahí, con sus altos y bajos para ser sincera" me senté en la pequeña ciudad, en uno de los cubos de juguete esponjosos que la decoraban. Es tan suavecito.

"Tk es un caso" suspira, "He intentado de todo pero no logro hacer nada"

"Qué milagro que hayas venido. Me estaba preocupando al ver que no aparecías. Creí que te había sucedido algo" por lo que ví, a Gatomon le costó soltar esas palabras. Como siempre, no puede ser honesta con sus sentimientos.

"He estado donde Tk últimamente. Dice que quiere tener a alguien con quien hablar y bueno, siempre recurre a mi" sus ojos se tornaron algo llororsos, "Lo que me preocupa es que está con muchas cosas encima y no se como ayudarlo"

Aquello me dejó pensativa, ¿por qué saturar a Patamon con sus problemas si para ello tenía aFūka? Quería preguntarle pero sentía que aquello no era de mi incumbencia. Los dejé a ambos hablando luego de despedirme y optar por regresar a casa. Mi vestido amarillo pomposo había dado resultado en el Digimundo ya que el frío era casi semejante al del mundo real. Fui al televisor más cercano y extendí mi Digivice para regresar.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en mi habitación, a oscuras. Eran ya las siete de la noche. Me había quedado un largo rato en aquél lugar que ni sentí el pasar de las horas ni la cálida luz de la luna. La lluvia proseguía y me tiré en la cama. Me quedé pensando qué problemas podía tener mi mortal enemigo para saturar a Patamon de esa manera. Mientras me preparaba a cerrar mis ojos, noto que alguien estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta del apartamento. Me levanto y me pongo una manta encima para dirigirme al huequito que me permite ver quién es el individuo. Mi hermano se encontraba furioso, tiritando, abrazándose a sí mismo, maldiciendo todo lo que se le ocurría. Cuando escuchó que abrí la puerta, se me quedó observando.

"Eres cruel" soltó, para que luego viniera un fuerte estornudo.

"Y tu un demonio" su estornudo me contagió y solté uno diminuto.

Supongo que el resfriado que agarramos es suficiente castigo para ambos.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente era un día común y corriente en el cual debía asistir a clases. Debido al problema que tuve con mi hermano tuve que asistir abrigada hasta la punta más pequeña de mi cabello. Cuando arribé a clase, Davis soltó una pequeña risita al verme hecha un paquete gigante de abrigo. Me abrazó con cariño para luego proseguir con el saludo matutino. Me quité un par de cosas al llegar a mi asiento, pero lo que nunca se separará de mi durante el día es mi cajita de pañuelos, nunca lo hará.<p>

Escuchaba muchos rumores sobre la fiesta de fin de año que nos toca y las típicas preguntas de con quién irá uno. Todavía faltan semanas para Diciembre, pero aún así ya empiezan los rumores. Saqué la tarjeta que entregaron días atrás de mi bolso y noté que seguía vacía. Se supone que ambas parejas deben de llegar a un acuerdo si son de la misma escuela. Si son de otra se paga un precio adicional al ser invitado, por así decirlo. En pocas palabras, debo de hablar con Davis al respecto. Esto de las parejas lo hacen para que los alumnos no salgan solos en las fotos del anuario cuando hagan referencia a la fiesta. La nuestra ocupará un pequeño espacio ya que los que son un año mayor que nosotros también tienen la suya cuando acaben sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad.

"¡Kari! ¿Por qué ese rostro, preciosa? ¿Te enfermaste?" me pregunta mi enamorado de mentira, con genuina preocupación.

"Pues, se podría decir que sí. Pasaron muchas cosas ayer" repliqué con una débil sonrisa.

"Con que muchas cosas... ¡oh! Regresaré a mi asiento, ya llego la profesora" con eso dicho, se retira a su asiento predilecto.

La profesora Meguro entra a paso lento, algo nerviosa, pero al observar que la clase se encontraba, como nunca, tranquila, toma una postura seria y no se enreda en sus palabras, "Chicos, como ya todos saben, se acerca su fiesta. Espero que se diviertan al organizarla entre todos ustedes y no hayan problemas como con promociones anteriores. Ahora si, me disculpan, los dejo para que puedan acudir a su primera clase de la mañana. Para la hora de la salida espero que todos hayan entregado sus tarjetas al los representantes del aula. Espero que tengan un muy buen día, ¡a estudiar!"

Con confianza, hizo un pequeño puño en el aire lleno de vigor y ánimos, pero todos la observamos extrañados, lo cual provocó que se retirara apenada cubriendo su rostro con papeles que siempre llevaba consigo. Bueno, es hora de preparar mis cosas para la primera clase. Esta era Arte y me tocaba con Fūka. Ella era dligente en esta materia. Había algo que la hacía sobresalir en ese curso en particular, además de música. Digamos que ese tipo de materias le daban muy bien. Se acercó a mi para decirme que fueramos juntas a clases, últimamente lo está haciendo más seguido. No es que me moleste o nada pero, es algo incómodo que la enamorada de tu mortal enemigo, del cual es probable que sientas algo más que simple enemistad, te ofrezca su amical mano todos los días.

"Está bien, solo espera a que guarde bien mis cosas en mi bolso..." con cuidado, coloqué todos mis útiles en su lugar predilecto, "Listo, ¿vamos?"

"¡Yay! Vamos, Kari, vamos" repetía mientras tarareaba feliz saliendo de clase. Sentí que Tk mantenía una mirada fuerte hacia nosotras. Era algo incómodo y mando que un frío recorriera mi espina dorsal. Me soné la nariz con uno de mis pañuelos y pretendí que nada había sucedido. Él tenía educación física con Davis, así que no cruzaríamos camino hasta el quinto periodo que es Historia Universal.

Ambas caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al primer piso, y cruzamos por una de las intersecciones junto a varios alumnos. Este lugar en particular dejaba lucir, en verano, los hermosos árboles de cerezo a full florecer pero debido a la época del año, estos se encontraban desnudos. Eran solo ramas grises y oscuras. Aquello me dio algo de lástima. Parecían muertos, como si no tuvieran vida, como si la oscuridad se apoderara de ellos en este tiempo. La chica de cabello almendrado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Pasa algo, Kari?" me pregunta curiosa, deteniéndose a mi lado y observando el mismo árbol que yo.

"Oye, ¿sabes el secreto que hay entre Tk, Davis y yo?" no pude evitar soltar aquello. Deseaba saber si ella tenpia alguna ideal del Digimundo. Quizás era una niña elegida también y así conoció a Tk. Deseo saber porqué Tk no está acudiendo a ella, su supuesta mejor amiga y enamorada, por consejos.

"¿Secreto? Pues la verdad... a veces siento que Tk me oculta muchas cosas y me deja en el olvido, como si solo fuera un mueble" aquellas palabras provenían llenas de tristeza y sujetó, con guantes, el riel que separaba el pasillo del pequeño jardín con el desfallecido árbol de cerezo.

Una pequeña briza se sintió en el camino, dejándonos a ambas en nuestro diminuto mundo de secretos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pena, como si se sintiera dejada de lado, pero a la vez había algo más, ¿ envidia? Sentí cómo mis pupilas se dilataban para que estas volvieran a su estado original al escuchar la segunda campana. Ambas retornamos a la realidad.

"Caray, mira la hora que es" soltó Fūka. Me sostuvo de la muñeca y rompimos las reglas al correr por los pasillos para arribar a nuestra clase. Todos se encontraban sentados en su atril esperando a que arribara la maestra Imai. Era muy buena con nosotros y aquello permitía que en su clase se la trate de manera informal. Todos la llam{amos por su primer nombre, Azusa. O más bien, profesora Azusa. Siempre hay que mantener los límites.

Tal cual nos sentamos, observamos como una silueta delgada y de cabello índigo largo y liso se abría camino a la clase, mientras cargaba una serie de canastas llenas de frutas falsas, aquellas que se usan como centros de mesa. Fūka murmuró a mi lado, preguntando si haríamos un bodegón. Contesté que era lo más probable debido a que todos los atriles estaban en torno a una mesa con una tele blanca encima.

"Buenos días, chicos. Hoy vamos a seguir practicando con bodegones y les traje un par de canastas. Es lo más básico y sencillo, así que asumo que podrán terminarlo en una semana. Tienen suficiente tiempo al tener dos clases de dos horas por semana, así que es perfecto. Espero que se diviertan y cualquier duda estoy aquí para ayudarlos" con una sonrisa, se sienta en su escritorio para seguir corrigiendo trabajos de otros años y clases.

Cuando empezamos a dibujar. Observaba como Fūka empezaba de manera de borrador, pero segura, la forma de cada fruta y la canasta. Por el otro lado, yo, había creado una monstruosidad que tenía forma de un Blossomon con rabia. No pude evitar suspirar y borrar para empezar nuevamente. Para cuando las dos horas habían pasado, mi papel se encontraba realmente manchado por los borrones, pero había algo decente... creo. Mi compañera de clase había acabado con el borrador del bodegón y debo de admitir que me molestó un poco la perfección que tenía. Parecía ya el producto final, pero me comentó que deseaba pintarlo con pasteles. Yo le iba a ir a las acuarelas, pero eso ya a la semana entrante.

La clase de Historia Universal paso sin problema alguno entre Tk y yo. Más bien, el resto del día hasta el final de las clases todo anduvo tranquilo. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra más bien. Tampoco a su enamorada. Intenté preguntarle a Davis que onda con él, pero pretendía no escucharme. Siento que me están ocultando algo. En eso recuerdo el rostro de Fūka cuando le hice una pregunta similar y me imaginé que así se debía de sentir ella entre nosotros y que por eso actuaba tan amigable para omitir esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Los lazos de amistad que hay entre nosotros son extraños y mutables. Parecía como si en cualquier momento pudieran romperse. Aquello me preocupaba. Me gustaba estar con todos y no quería que aquello se detuviera por el simple hecho del comportamiento extraño de Tk desde ese día en el baile de la fogata. Sus palabras no dejan de retumbar en mi cabeza siempre que lo veo y mi corazón no deja de palpitar. He admitido que es muy probable que sienta algo por Tk, es peor negarlo, pero aquello me hace sentir mal al estar con Davis porque él se me declaró hace poco y hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encuentro en una ambivalencia poderosa. Siento que cualquier acción que tome afectará nuestros lazos de amistad que tenemos los cuatro. Es una presión tan fuerte que dudo poder continuar más si sigue esto así.

Había estado tan pendiente de este pensamiento que mi mente empezó a actuar en piloto automático el resto del día, para recién volver a la realidad a la hora de la salida. Todos nos preparábamos para marchar a nuestros hogares, no sin antes recibir un anuncio de nuestra tutora, Meguro.

"Alumnos, lamento tomar un minuto de su atención pero" se arregla sus gafas tras decir aquello, "La presidenta del consejo estudiantil ha venido a hablares un momento. Puedes pasar, Inoue"

La prima de Yolei se hizo paso a nuestra clase, siendo seguida por sus vasallas(?) Mai y Ai Kanzaki. No dudo, tal cual llegar al podio, ir directo al grano.

"Bueno, vengo a preguntar sobre sus invitaciones. Supongo que ya todos deben de haber marcado algo por ahora" con eso dicho, empieza a caminar entre las filas de carpetas, "Por favor, todos acérquense y dejen la suya en el podio. Nos encargaremos de recogerlas. Si detectamos alguna anomalía, nos contactaremos personalmente con el nombrado"

Todos obedecieron como perros entrenados. Yo no había colocado nada y no había hablado con Davis al respecto. Cuando me iba a acercar a él con la intención de decidir que hacer, Tk viene en silencio a mi carpeta y se apoya. No intercambiamos miradas por un largo rato y dejó algo mientras salía de clase. Su enamorada, preocupada y nerviosa, omitió la indicación de Hibiki y fue rápidamente tras él. Con curiosidad, levanté el papel y lo leí.

_No asistiré._

Ese era el casillero marcado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero dejé el papel tirado e hice la misma acción de Fūka. Yo no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero igual lo hice, digámosle que mi preocupación era genuina. No sabía por qué problema andaba Tk, Patamon me lo había dejado en claro que no era algo que podía divulgar, pero igual deseaba saber. Ignoré que Davis se quedó pasmado al ver mi reacción. Ignoré todo. Ahora lo único que me importaba era alcanzarlo al igual que Fūka y saber que rayos era lo que sucedía. Nadie entendía nada. Los lazos que nos unen están jugando en una cuerda floja. Una cuerda que está a punto de romperse por el tonto rojo hilo del destino en el cuál la mayoría de nosotros cree.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 11. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, como siempre, un adelanto del 12.<strong>

**Capítulo 12: **_Hibiki_

* * *

><p>"Me pregunto por qué Tk es tan popular". "Idiota". "¿Acaso estuvo mal?"<p>

¿Se sabrá la razón por la cuál Tk actúa extraño? ¿Qué tiene Hibiki que ver en esto? ¿Lograrán Kari y Fūka llegar a la verdad? Y Davis, ¿qué hará al respecto cuando entienda los sentimientos de la chica a la que ama?


	12. Hibiki

**Lamento haberlos dejado sin Fic por tanto tiempo pero es que me pasaron muchas cosas feas y bueno, no tuve tanto tiempo de escribir. También perdonen si es poco pero este capítulo es más que nada... ya bueno, lo leerán ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>_** Hibiki**_

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de ir a casa, pero algo no me dejaba irme. Podría decirse intuición, también presentimiento, mas algo me guiaba a permanecer dándo vuelta en los pasillos mientras el día moría en el horizonte. Suspiré, releyendo el mensaje que me había enviado mi prima. Es difícil ponerme en sus zapatos. Todo este tiempo qu ehe tenido a Ken a mi lado han sido muy felices y nunca han habido problemas, sé que tiene amigas y pasa el tiempo conmigo, nunca nos hemos peleado al respecto y eso que admito ser muy celosa. Estiré mis brazos y me apoyé en la pared. Era mi último año al igual que el de ella, lo único que nos separaba era el prestigio escolar. Me hubiera gustado haber entrado a la pública como todos, así estaría con ella y con Kari. Amas están pasando muchos prblemas por el mismo individuo. Divagando en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta algo tarde que me estaban llamando por mi nombre.<p>

"¿Yolei?" di un giro en noventa grados para toparme con Izzy. Me sorprendió su presencia en la escuela, pero esta gradualmente desapareció. Los ex-alumnos entran con facilidad y se les es permitido utilizar las facilidades escolares como si aún estuvieran ahí, "Pensé que me estabas ignorando"

"Izzy... no, para nada... es solo que pensaba en unas cosas. Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?" intenté distraerme y cerré mi celular con el mensaje de mi prima al no saber que contestarle.

"Me pidieron que vieniera a revisar una computadora del laboratorio de cómputo. De paso dicen que me darán algo de dinero, como si fuera una práctica pre-profesional, como ando estudiando Ingeniería de Sistemas" soltó algo apurado. Fue ahí cuando noté todas las partes electrónicas que cargaba.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" pregunté mientras atrapaba un tornillo que se había soltado.

"Creo que la necesito, gracias"

Nos dividimos los materiales en mitades y nos dirigimos al laboratorio, en el camino Izzy empezó a contarme como le iba en su Universidad y que mantenía poco contacto con los demás. Por ello se emocionó al verme y quería saludarme. Seguimos en silencio luego de ello tras llegar al lugar indicado y me quedé mirando ensimismada como reparaba el ordenador. Me gustaría hacer algo como él cuando termine la escuela, pero no se a que Universidad postular. Nuevamente, mi celular vibró, era un nuevo mensaje de mi prima. Aparentemente mi rostro no debió haberse visto muy alegre que digamos ya que Izzy se asomó hacia mi.

"¿Por qué la cara larga, pasó algo con Ken?" viene y se sienta a mi lado, descansando de su labor.

"No, nada de eso..." cierro los ojos para levantar mi rostro y mirar hacia el techo, "Sabes, me pregunto... ¿por qué Tk será tan popular?"

Izzy no comprendía mi pregunta y permaneció callado. El mensaje de mi prime brillaba en la pantalla de mi móvil.

_Hoy le diré lo que siento._

_¡Por favor deséame suerte, Yolei! _＼(o)／

* * *

><p>Con varios kilómetros de distancia, Hibiki cerraba su celular luego de enviarle el mensaje a su querida y adorada prima. Se preguntaba por qué demoraba en contestarle. Todas esas noches cuando eran pequeñas y se pasaban hablando sobre chicos sin parar parecían no tener efecto cuando se trataba de un evento en la vida real. Constantemente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pensaba que si la vida fuera un juego de citas quizás ya estaría en el evento final en el que el chico viene a declararle su amor.<p>

"Es inútil, soy una tonta al dejarle una nota en el casillero. Ai y Mai no querían dejarme sola, ellas no saben nada" ahora da vuelta para darle la espalda a la ventana, "Hace tiempo que no sentía mi pecho así. Soy una idiota. Por más que sepa que Tk está con alguien más igual deseo declararle lo que siento, sino sentiré que me voy sin cumplir algo. Es mi último año, debo de tratar de hacer lo imposible posible. Todavía recuerdo cuando empezó todo esto..."

La muchacha de pelo turquesa largo ondulado cierra los ojos para surgirse en sus melancólicos recuerdos. La primera imagen que viene a su mente es el primer día de clases de su segundo año. El día en que se conocieron. El día en el que la salvó. El día en el que se enamoró.

Las flores de cerezo danzaban en el viento mientras que todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente al director dar su discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año. Ese mismo día le tocaba a Hibiki dar un discurso. Era la primera alumna que en tan temprana edad colegial había sucedido a la cabeza del consejo estudiantil. Se encontraba nerviosa, ya que sufría de pánico escénico. Si se compara a la Hibiki de hoy en día no se parecen en nada. En las bambalinas, la chica que en ese entonces tenía el cabello hasta los hombros en un intento de imitar a su idolatrada prima Yolei, andaba respirando, probando todo truco que podía para poder dar bien su discuro. Fue en ese momento en el que todo sucedió.

"¿Sabes que si escribes el kanji de persona en tu mano y te lo comes los miedos se van?" era un muchacho que la pequeña Inoue nunca había visto. Sus ojos vidriosos de querer llorar se quedaron pasmados en la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules ante ella. Al no responderle, él tomó su mano y le dibujó lo que le había indicado, "Ahora haz un ademán como si fueras a comertelo, imagina que es tu plato favorito"

Hibiki quería llorar y se quedaba temblando por la atención que el muchacho le brindaba, "¿I-I-Imagino q-q-que es udon...?"

"Pues... si el udon es tu platillo favorito pues, adelante. Provecho" con una carismática sonrisa la animó en un instante. La niña sentía que podía ir en contra de la más feroz tormenta, "Así me gusta. Feliz te ves más bonita"

"¿C-Cómo te llamas?" logró preguntar, aún nerviosa, "Nunca te había visto, ¿eres de intercambio?"

"No, para nada. Soy un nuevo alumno aquí, soy Takaishi, Takeru Takaishi de primer año. ME puedes decir Tk" le da la mano y le soba la cabeza debido a que se llevaban una gran diferencia en estatura, "¿Tú?"

"Me llamo Hibiki... soy de segundo año" sonrojada y juntando ambas manos, se apena.

Tk, en ese momento, se retracta de haberla tratado como una de su edad, "Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma tan infantil, siendo mi superiora"

"N-No hay problema, está bien... hace tiempo que nadie me trataba así" dice tristemente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" el rubio toma asiento en una de las bancas y Hibiki lo sigue.

"Al ser buena alumna todos me trataban con respeto, no podía acercarme a nadie y no logre hacer ningun amigo en mi primer año. Incluso fui recomendada a formar parte del consejo estudiantil... cosa que creí que me ayudaría a tener por lo menos un círculo de amigos... pues me equivoqué... Ahí ya me veían como un prospecto para ser la siguiente en mando. No tuve amigos. Estuve sola todo ese año, incluso me jugaban bromas pesadas al ser diligente... ¿acaso es tan malo?" sin notarlo Hibiki había soltado todo lo que sentía a un completo extraño que intentó animarla minutos atrás, "Tenía envidia de mi prima... siempre la veía con sus amigos, se le veía tan feliz... todos se veían tan felices. Le pedía que me contara sobre ellos. Deasde primaria no había tenido a nadie tan cercano como ella. Debo de admitir que mi prima era mi mundo"

En eso, la niña siente que alguien le jala la cabeza para posarla en su hombro. Lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas. Sus sollozos eran tan diminutos como ella y se sobaba los ojos constantemente para proseguir, "Creí que al entrar a secundaria mi vida cambiaría. Dejaría de ser dependiente de mi prima y podría seguir mi propia vida... ahora ... ahora... no... no puedo..."

"Tranquila, entiendo como te sientes."

Tk le da un abrazo, un cálido abrazo que ella nunca olvidó y que hasta ahora lo tiene plantado en su memoria sensorial. Sentía que el corazón de el muchacho latía rápido, pero que sufría, sufría igual que el suyo. Creyó en ese entonces que el destino los había juntado. Quizás cada uno debe ayudar y curar al otro de su dolor. Eso pensaba. Antes de decir palabra alguna, él habló.

"Yo solía tener una buena amiga. Mi mejor amiga, sigo orgullo de pensar en ella de esa manera. Por mi estupidez nos alejamos y desde entonces siento que no la puedo mirar o tratar igual. Ella era mi mundo, tal y como tu prima lo era. Cuando me alejé de ese mundo, noté lo pequeño que era mi círculo, mi vida. Me sentía solo sin ella. Me daba temor acercarme a ella y lastimarla como antes. Me volví áspero, duro con ella sin querer y no puedo borrar esa faceta que tomé. Es difícil. Empecé a tener envidia de uno de mis amigos que igual, tras lo que sucedió ya que él fue parte del problema, pudiera hablar como si nada hubiera sucedido y la ira empezó a apoderarse de mi. Por eso entiendo como te sientes. Tu corazón se encuentra dañado al igual que el mío, pero un día encontrarás a alguien quien te ayude a sanar esas heridas que tienes"

Ambos se observaron con delicadeza, como si el escenario fuera exclusivamente de ambos. La fantasía de la joven fue interrumpida cuando el director llamó su nombre. Al escuchar el apellido, el muchacho parecía genuinamente sorprendido, pero lo disimuló. Hibiki no entendía la razón, pero estaba decidida a cambiar su vida. Dió su discurso sin tartamudear, ni dudar, sin vacilar. Su voz salía segura, digna de una persona que representa a cada uno de los estudiantes. Nunca creyó que tras ese día siempre votaran por ella.

A la distancia, dos chicas de primer año, gemelas, quedaron facinadas con sus palabras. Hibiki las conocería luego como Ai y Mai Kanzaki, aspirantes a ser personas llenas de confianza y liderazgo, como ellas decían verla. Desde el podi creyó ver los ojos de ambas a la distancia brillar, ilusionadas, pero rápidamente tuvo que abrirle el paso a Tk, quien era el alumno de primer año que había ingresado con las más altas calificaciones.

Hibiki empezó a sentirse mal ya que él, siendo menor, no se encontraba nervioso en lo absoluto para decir su discurso a diferencia de ella, además que él cargaba algo mucho más doloroso, a su parecer. Lentamente calló de rodillas y sollozaba. A lo lejos, se escuchaba a un profesor llamar la atencio a alguien que parecía haberse salido de su fila. Las puertas de su lado a las bambalinas se abrieron y dieron paso a sus dos mejores amigas de hoy en día.

"¡El discurso que dio fue estupendo, superiora Inoue!" la más exhaltada de todas, Ai, no parecía controlar su emoción, "Las palabras que dijo me inspiraron a ser una mejor persona. Por favor, permítame ayudarla en todo lo que pueda para realizar su sueño de que esta escuela se un lugar ameno para todos!"

"Ai, tranquila. Acaba de pasar por mucha presión nuestra superiora y la estás sofocando..." dijo tranquilamente Mai de tono nervioso, "sin embargo, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo contigo. Por favor, superiora Inoue, déjenos ayudarla"

Lentamente levantó la cabeza, con ojos vidriosos y observó dos rostros semejantes pero con diferente escencia en su interior. Estaba preparada para huir, pero en eso recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tk hace unos momentos. Algo nerviosa, intentó no hesitar para decir lo siguiente, "So-Soy una persona muy exigente..."

"¡Mándenos a dónde quiera y nosotras iremos!" grita alegremente Ai.

"C-Creo que es mucho entusiasmo... pero está bien. El entusiasmo es bueno. Les doy la bienvenida al consejo estudiantil" dijó sonrojada y en voz baja.

Ai abraza a Mai, ignorando al profesor que había logrado encontrarlas, "¿Escuchaste, Mai?"

"¡Sí, Ai! Podremos ayudar a muchas personas y sobretodo a cumplir los sueños de nuestra superiora Inoue"

"Sobre eso... solo díganme Hibiki..."

_Sí. conocer a Tk cambió mi vida y necesita saberlo. Necesita saber lo que siento. No. Quiero decirle lo que siento. Esperaré. Sé que vendrá. Gracias por todo, Takeru. Puede sonar idiota pero, ¿acaso estuvo mal enamorarme de ti?_

* * *

><p><strong>Como les dije, un capítulo corto, sin mucho desarrollo. Aquí un adelanto del siguiente.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Nunca Olvidaremos lo que Sucedió ese Día<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de observar que Tk dejó la carta en su carpeta, Kari va preocupada a preguntarle a Fūka si tenía idea de qué se trataba. La lejanía de la chica le parece sospechosa y todo ello lleva a una cadena de eventos que ni el destino podrá romper.<p>

"Aguántalo, Fūka. Contrólate"


	13. Cadena

**Lamento la inactividad, pero siéndoles honesta, sí he estado escribiendo en mis ratos libres en mi cuadernito así que aún hay mucho de "Ironía" para ustedes ouo. Este capítulo es bien corto. Se los advierto. Seguro se frustrarán al ver que han esperado por tan poco unu … y hay un poco de vocabulario soez… unu**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: <strong>_Cadena_

* * *

><p>La clase de Historia Universal paso sin problema alguno entre Tk y yo. Más bien, el resto del día hasta el final de las clases todo anduvo tranquilo. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra más bien. Tampoco a su enamorada. Intenté preguntarle a Davis qué onda con él, pero pretendía no escucharme. Siento que me están ocultando algo. En eso recuerdo el rostro de Fūka cuando le hice una pregunta similar y me imaginé que así se debía de sentir ella entre nosotros y que por eso actuaba tan amigable para omitir esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Los lazos de amistad que hay entre nosotros son extraños y mutables. Parecía como si en cualquier momento pudieran romperse. Aquello me preocupaba. Me gustaba estar con todos y no quería que aquello se detuviera por el simple hecho del comportamiento extraño de Tk desde ese día en el baile de la fogata. Sus palabras no dejan de retumbar en mi cabeza siempre que lo veo y mi corazón no deja de palpitar. He admitido que es muy probable que sienta algo por Tk, es peor negarlo, pero aquello me hace sentir mal al estar con Davis porque él se me declaró hace poco y hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encuentro en una ambivalencia poderosa. Siento que cualquier acción que tome afectará nuestros lazos de amistad que tenemos los cuatro. Es una presión tan fuerte que dudo poder continuar más si sigue esto así.<p>

Había estado tan pendiente de este pensamiento que mi mente empezó a actuar en piloto automático el resto del día, para recién volver a la realidad a la hora de la salida. Todos nos preparábamos para marchar a nuestros hogares, no sin antes recibir un anuncio de nuestra tutora, Meguro.

"Alumnos, lamento tomar un minuto de su atención pero" se arregla sus gafas tras decir aquello, "La presidenta del consejo estudiantil ha venido a hablares un momento. Puedes pasar, Inoue"

La prima de Yolei se hizo paso a nuestra clase, siendo seguida por sus vasallas(?) Mai y Ai Kanzaki. No dudo, tal cual llegar al podio, ir directo al grano.

"Bueno, vengo a preguntar sobre sus invitaciones. Supongo que ya todos deben de haber marcado algo por ahora" con eso dicho, empieza a caminar entre las filas de carpetas, "Por favor, todos acérquense y dejen la suya en el podio. Nos encargaremos de recogerlas. Si detectamos alguna anomalía, nos contactaremos personalmente con el nombrado"

Todos obedecieron como perros entrenados. Yo no había colocado nada y no había hablado con Davis al respecto. Cuando me iba a acercar a él con la intención de decidir qué hacer, Tk viene en silencio a mi carpeta y se apoya. No intercambiamos miradas por un largo rato y dejó algo mientras salía de clase. Su enamorada, preocupada y nerviosa, omitió la indicación de Hibiki y fue rápidamente tras él. Con curiosidad, levanté el papel y lo leí.

_No asistiré._

Ese era el casillero marcado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero dejé el papel tirado e hice la misma acción de Fūka. Yo no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero igual lo hice, digámosle que mi preocupación era genuina. No sabía por qué problema andaba Tk, Patamon me lo había dejado en claro que no era algo que podía divulgar, pero igual deseaba saber. Ignoré que Davis se quedó pasmado al ver mi reacción. Ignoré todo. Ahora lo único que me importaba era alcanzarlo al igual que Fūka y saber qué rayos era lo que sucedía. Nadie entendía nada. Los lazos que nos unen están jugando en una cuerda floja. Una cuerda que está a punto de romperse por el tonto rojo hilo del destino en el cuál la mayoría de nosotros cree.

Estuve siguiéndola hasta quedarme sin aliento. Corría y corría sin saber ya en un momento a dónde ir. La muchacha de cabello almendra tenía un físico impresionante que me dejó pasmada. Cuando arribé al pasadizo general en dónde se pueden observar las rejas del colegio, observé a lo lejos a dos personas. Si mi mente no me estaba jugando trucos, Fūka ya había alcanzado a mi mortal enemigo y se encontraban discutiendo, no sin antes tener un clima que juegue a su favor. Poco a poco, gotas empezaron a descender del cielo, la lluvia era el clímax al cual ambos habían arribado. Era como si el mundo estuviera llorando en lugar de ellos. Me quede conectada en su diminuta discusión, como si fuera una noticia y el morbo humano no permitiera cambiar de canal. Uno, dos, tres, los segundos pasaban rápidamente con ellos dos mojándose por la madre naturaleza. Toda la escena duele, me duele el pecho y no puedo evitar agacharme y gemir. Sentía como si hubiera visto una escena que me parte el corazón.

"Kari…" Davis había venido tras de mí. Debí habérmelo imaginado, "…ya es suficiente, deja de lastimarte"

Antes que pusiera su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo, con ojos rojizos, le empujé la palma, alejándolo más de mi. Más de mi mundo. Un mundo al cual él deseaba entrar y yo encerraba con llave y cadenas. Ignorando mi acción, tuve la imprudencia de abrir mi boca.

"¿Crees que todo esto sea lo correcto?" musité, no dejaba de temblar mientras una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla.

Se levantó y se apartó, mirando el vacío pasadizo, "¿Quieres mi respuesta honesta?"

Hice un gesto aprobatorio, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

"A mí me gusta. Siento que estoy contigo, cosa que siempre he querido desde primaria pero, es algo cruel al no ser real"

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tomé en cuenta los verdaderos sentimientos de Davis. Me siento como una persona maldita y desgraciada. Soy una basura. Lo peor que puede existir. Un asco de persona que solo pudo soltar una condenada expresión como respuesta a tales palabras.

"Vamos, ya es hora de irnos a casa" me extendió la mano, sonriendo, "Se fuerte, linda. Date tu lugar en el mundo"

"D-Davis…" sin pensarlo terminé abrazándolo agachada del torso hacia abajo. Empecé a gemir y sollozar como si el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos se hubiera congelado solo para nosotros dos. Siendo tan egoísta pero consintiéndome y tratándome bien, ¿cuánto más durará esta aflicción?

* * *

><p>Mientras esperábamos el bus de regreso a casa, la lluvia cesaba en su rítmico caer. Davis sostenía igual el paraguas entre nos, cubriéndome más a mí al estar preocupado en que pesque un resfrío al ser comunes en mi. Me encontraba algo ruborizada y no puedo negar que mi corazón estaba latiendo a un paso acelerado. Pocos autos pasaban, el bus se demoraba, la lluvia no parecía acabar aún, dos jóvenes bajo un paraguas fingiendo ser una pareja. Me pregunto si a ojos de terceros realmente lo pareceremos… no, Kari, enfócate. Cuando levanté la mirada, el edificio escolar empezaba a llenarse poco a poco de rayos de luz, era como si la esperanza se abriera camino a la tierra. Enfoqué más la mirada porque algo me llamó la atención en el techo.<p>

"Oye, Davis…" le dije, avisándole con un jalón de uniforme, "¿Soy yo o esa es una persona?

Como las gotas que caían por nuestro lado ya eran pocas, cerró el paraguas y lo guardó en su bolsita, "Creo que estás aluciando cosas. No creo que una persona con sentido común suba al techo sabiendo que no hay rejas y tiene el acceso restringido"

Mientras Davis hablaba mis ojos enfocaban lentamente la figura para poder reconocerla como algo humano. Poco a poco se iban haciendo más claros los detalles. Largo cabello color almendra, piel blanca como la nieve, una bufanda que recolectaba todos los colores de otoño, delicados dedos que recorrían su cuello mientras se movía de un lado a otro, como luchando contra una fuerza interior. Quería ir a hacer algo por ella, ayudarla, pero me petrifiqué, no me podía mover. Al reconocer a Fūka me quedé pasmada, ¿cómo es que llegó al techo? ¿Qué hablo con Tk para que diera lugar semejante evento? Tras ver que un pie dio un movimiento en falso mi cuerpo se heló. Fūka casi cae. Fūka casi muere. Morir. Muerte. Es como si nos persiguiera siempre. Tánatos. Siempre tras de nosotros para ver cuándo nos rendimos ante él. Infestando nuestros pensamientos. Cerré los ojos y di un largo respiro.

"… entonces, si seguimos con lo del sentido común, ¿quién demonios lleva un gato a un centro de adopción de perros? Eso es como pedir una muerte segura o algo así… ¿Kari?" para el momento en el que tomó noción que empecé a correr su mundo se detuvo. Me imaginé que acababa de empezar a tomar mis palabras en serio.

Me caí un innumerable número de veces, me tropecé en las escaleras, ya no había nadie en la escuela. La única actividad que me pareció ver provenía del consejo estudiantil pero no tenía tiempo para pelearme con Hibiki con respecto a las reglas de no correr en los pasillos. Ví que la cadena de la puerta hacia el otro lado estaba rota. Al cruzarla entraría al mundo de Fūka, un mundo que ni Tk parece entender. Trague saliva y apoyé mi mano en la perilla, no sin antes sentir una calidez en mi cabeza.

"No estarás sola"

Y le asentí.

* * *

><p>La escena que Davis y yo presenciamos no era del todo lo que esperábamos. Fūka se encontraba jalándose el cabello, llorando y gritando a no poder más. Quise acercarme, pero el hombre se interpuso.<p>

"Hinanawi… este sitio es peligroso… ¿por qué mejor no cambiamos de lugar y nos tranquilizamos?" dijo con sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Déjame, mierda! ¡Todos déjenme en paz!" su frágil cuerpo cada vez se acercaba al borde del mundo.

Nuevamente mis piernas temblaron. Davis la sostuvo de los hombros, "Mujer, tranquila"

"¡Suéltame, carajo! ¡Por qué no me dejan en paz y morir, hijos de puta!", grita sin cordura, "Sí, sigan jugando a ser la parejita, se que todo es una mentira"

El forcejeo entre ambos se hacía más fuerte.

"De seguro ya se acostaron, ¿debes sentirte como una puta, no Kari? Eso es lo que eres"

Cuando abrí los ojos había empujado a Davis con ambas manos dejándome a Fūka para mi sola. La tiré al suelo y empezamos a jalarnos el cabello, a pegarnos, éramos como dos salvajes. Debo admitir, sus golpes son brutales, probablemente la herida demore en sanar. Los gritos de la muchacha le rompían el tímpano a cualquiera. Carcajadas mezcladas entre risas y lágrimas… ¿quién es esta persona?

Y antes de dar el último golpe, la puerta se abre revelando a dos individuos antes de que ambas nos matáramos.

Tk y Hibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, corto como les dije pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor.<strong>


	14. Lóbrego

**Renací como un ave fénix y adivinen que… ¡CAMBIÉ TODA LA HISTORIA DE NUEVO! AHAHAHAHAHA :D  
>Y… es muy corto para no haber escrito en más de 1 año ohgawd<br>On a sidenote, escribí esto dormida ahahah**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: <strong>Lóbrego

* * *

><p>Fūka no dejaba de gritar y forcejear para que la soltara. Mi cabello, que había dejado crecer por años se iba reduciendo poco a poco. Nunca creí que ese cuerpo tan frágil, casi como muñeca de porcelana, que creía más débil que el mío debido a su pálido color, me estaba ganando con respecto a fuerza y resistencia. Poco a poco fueron saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos y eso me contagió. No entendía por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto. Solo quería salvarla de tirarse del techo de la escuela. Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Acaba de darse cuenta de lo que iba a realizar o está frustrada por habérselo impedido? ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de las palabras que decía? Aquellos segundos que perdí observando su rostro en busca de una respuesta fueron suficientes para que tomara la rienda de la situación y me ganara, sentándose encima de mi espalda y doblándome el brazo. Duele. Duele mucho. Davis no podía hacer nada. Cuando Fūka lo empujó se dio contra uno de los tubos de metal de la reparación y se clavó el brazo. Sangre no dejaba de salir de él. Me sentía tan inútil. Una sensación de rendimiento llegaba a mí. Con que así se siente tirar todo a la basura. Solo dejarse llevar por el momento y opacar todo. No está del todo mal. Solo que duele. Duele mucho. Pero el dolor pasará. Sentía que poco a poco perdía la conciencia.<p>

"Qué se siente ser controlada, ¿perra?" su risa maniática se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, "Vamos, ¡levántate! ¡Obedéceme!"

Contra mi fuerza de voluntad, mi cuerpo se desvanecía y temblaba mientras me levantaba con sus manos y me acercaba al vacío. Era una caída de cinco pisos. Una parte de mi mente pensaba que no sentiría nada si moría. Que me liberaría de todo y olvidaría. Otra parte me decía que podría sobrevivir y quedar en algún estado semiinconsciente… o quizás, no lo sé. Me pregunto, ¿lamentarán y llorarán mi muerte? ¿Quiénes irían a mi funeral? ¿Tk iría? ¿Su rencor contra mí me acompañará hacia la otra vida?

"Ka…ri.." escuchaba la voz de Davis a lo lejos, luchando por sacar su brazo del tubo y detener a Fūka. Su brazo se retorcía y la sangre salía cada vez más grande y coagulada. Chorreaba y chorreaba como si fuera un caño que alguien olvidó cerrar, "Ka…ri…"

La risa de Fūka hacía eco en la azotea. Creo que este es mi fin. Hasta que escuché uan voz familiar gritar el nombre de la chica.

"¡Fūka!" su voz se mescló entre las carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tk salió corriendo de la clase luego de haberle dejado el papel a Kari con el "<em>No Asistiré<em>" en su carpeta, no parecía comprender exactamente la clase de sentimientos que sentía en su interior. Se supone que Hinanawi es su pareja, es con quien debería ir. Pero no, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en esa actividad que el todo mundo mataba por ir. Para empezar, empezó a pensar ¿Por qué hacer una fiesta antes de terminar la secundaria? ¿Por qué hacer una pre-fiesta? ¿Acaso no saben lo costoso que le resulta al consejo estudiantil dialogar con la asociación de padres de familia de la escuela para conseguir los fondos? Deberían tener por lo menos un poco más de consideración. Exhausto de correr, se refugió en un baño cercano y se lavó el rostro, "Espero que Hinanawi no lo haya tomado a mal…"

En eso, su celular empieza a vibrar, "¿Un mensaje?" El remitente decía Inoue, "¿De la presidenta?"

_Takaishi, _

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Espero que por favor vengas a la sala del consejo estudiantil en cuanto puedas. Estaré esperando. No me decepciones. _

_PD: Ya suspendí a las tres chicas que lastimaron a la hermana menor de Hinanawi y encerraron a Motomiya y Kamiya en el gimnasio._

"No entiendo por qué a Anzu ya que ella no hizo nada… bueno, a veces ser cómplice al no decir nada por miedo tiene sus consecuencias. Lo raro es la razón por la que quiere verme… no creo que se haya enterado que no voy a ir. Su red de información sería sorprendentemente rápida. No debo de dudar de las gemelas Kanzaki… aunque, eso significaría que nos observa todo el tiempo… ¡¿Acaso esto es como _1984_!? Creo que he leído demasiada literatura. La Presienta no sería como Gran Hermano"

A veces ni él mismo comprendía las cosas que le venían a la mente en situaciones de este tipo. Tras salir de los servicios, lentamente empezó a descender al primer piso, hacia el ala izquierda de la escuela, lugar en donde muy pocos tenían el privilegio de entrar. El Consejo Estudiantil. Tras abrir la puerta, la luz del atardecer encegueció a Tk, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos. Una silueta oscura se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana. Su largo cabello turquesa con rulos al final, una pequeña cola de caballo a un lado sujetada por un listón y su perfecto uniforme. El modelo a seguir de más de la mitad de chicas de esa institución educativa, Hibiki Inoue.

"No creí que vendrías tan rápido. Más bien, creí que ya te habías ido y que había enviado el mensaje muy tarde" aprieta la punta de su falda para al final voltear y verse cara a cara. Tras haber estado recordando su encuentro con Tk en su segundo año, se encontraba con los ojos rojizos de llanto y llena de nostalgia. Tras notarlo, inmediatamente él se quiso acercar, creyendo que había algún problema difícil que se enfrentaba y necesitaba ayuda.

"No te me acerques" retrocede, dando contacto de ojo a ojo, "¡No te me acerques!"

Se abrazaba a sí misma, temblando. Ella sabía que debía decírselo pero, ¿cómo? Él ya se encuentra en una relación con Fūka Hinanawi. No tiene razón para declararse, mas quedaba poco tiempo ya que su graduación se encontraba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina. Pasada esa valla que decidirá su futuro no hay vuelta atrás. Deseaba salir de la escuela sin arrepentimiento alguno, pero su comportamiento no estaba dejando que sea honesta consigo misma. Ella lo había llamado por eso. Quería decírselo. _¿Por qué es tan difícil vivir y amar? La vida es como un lóbrego océano que nos va tragando y atrapando nuestros sentimientos para enterrarlos lo más profundo posible y que fluyan a través de una corriente sin dejarlos ser libres._

Tk se había quedado estático, observando como el cuerpo de Inoue temblaba y respiraba profundamente de manera pausada como alguna forma de terapia personal para así tranquilizarse. Cada minuto que transcurría para él parecía una eternidad. El consejo iba perdiendo el color con cada tick del reloj. El atardecer está por llegar a su fin. El color naranja era reemplazado por un tenue marrón. Empezó a preguntarse por qué había ido en primer lugar. Pudo haber respondido simplemente que lo hablaban mañana. Hoy no era exactamente su día y que lo recibiera con un "no te me acerques" tampoco es tan acogedor que digamos. Sin embargo, en cierto grado, sentía que debía ir. Después de todo, como dijo en su mensaje, había logrado ayudar en la situación que envolvió a Fūka y Kari. La atmósfera se volvía cada vez más tensa e incómoda para ambos. Finalmente, Hibiki levantó el rostro, intentando poner un rostro sereno.

"Takaishi, creo que ambos sabemos la razón por la cual te llamé" su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

"Pues, creo que si intentas ponerte autoritaria luego de gritar que no me acerque sin haber hecho nada no explica de manera concreta la situación, ¿no crees?" dice arqueando una ceja, con ambas manos tras el cuello.

"Sí, hazte el gracioso… lamento por haber hecho eso, ahora estoy mejor" e intenta sonreír, "A lo que iba, ¿tienes una idea?"

"Definitivamente no debo dudar de las gemelas Kanzaki, la manera en la que consiguen información es rápida" replica suspirando.

"En realidad no me enteré por ellas…" confiesa.

"¡¿Entonces en verdad nos espías como Gran Hermano!?" deja libre su loca idea de minutos tras.

"Creo que 1984 de Welles te está haciendo daño en literatura…" aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, "Cuando andaba por el pasillo escuché un chisme que habías escrito algo un poco, extraño, y dejado en la carpeta de Kamiya"

"Si es sobre eso, mi respuesta definitiva es no" su voz volvió a ser la fría y seca de siempre, "Tengo mis razones personales. Pensé que se trataría de algo más importante"

Hibiki suspira, "¿Entonces, definitivamente, no irás?"

"No" una respuesta cortante y directa.

"Ya veo… "con eso dicho, da media vuelta y arregla sus lentes, "Oye, Takaishi…" empieza a jugar con sus propias manos como si tuviera algún juguete entre los dedos. Su flequillo cubrió su rostro cuando logró enfrentarlo nuevamente. Su rostro no podía evitar ruborizarse al verlo, "¿Recuerdas cuando me diste ánimos en mi primer discurso? Cuando fui elegía la representante en segundo año. Tú eras de primero y…"

Sin esperar a que la muchacha terminara, contesta, "No te di ánimos, Inoue"

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, como si los recuerdos que había tenido en memoria todo ese tiempo y decidió sacarlos hoy eran destrizados imagen por imagen. Nuevamente cayó arrodillada al suelo frío del salón y se abrazó a sí misma. Su corazón estaba casi paralizado. Para ella eso significó tanto y para él absolutamente nada. Siempre creyó que era amable con ella por ella desde ese día que se encontraron. Que por eso entró al consejo para apoyarla.

"Solo te di el empujó que te faltaba. Todo ese potencial yacía dormido dentro de ti. Lo hiciste perfecto. Demonios, hasta conseguiste dos seguidoras que te idolatras hasta el día de hoy… oye, ¿en serio estás bien? Es la segunda vez que actúas de la misma manera…" extrañado, intentó acercarse hasta que recordó el grito que ella le dio al entrar.

_No te acerques. ¡No te acerques!_

Aun así, dio lentos pasos hasta estar a una distancia segura y acomodarse a su altura. Hibiki levantó la cabeza y se retiró los lentes, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos grises que brillaban por las lágrimas, "Pensé que lo habías olvidado…"

"¿Cómo haría algo así? Más bien, me siento orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has logrado por tu cuenta…" mientras hablaba, ella cae rendida en su pecho, apoyándose en él y escuchando sus rítmicos latidos del corazón.

"Sabes… nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste ese día. Cada vez que debo dar un discurso frente a toda la escuela o incluso dentro o fuera del consejo, recuerdo ese momento y me siento invencible. Si lo deseara hasta podría conquistar el mundo" más lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, "¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste haberme ignorado. Eras un alumno ingresante. Era tu superiora. No ganabas nada a cambio"

Sin aviso previo alguno, Tk la abrazó fuertemente. Los latidos de Hibiki incrementaron sin saber qué creer. Él le sobaba suavemente el cabello, como si tratara de tranquilizar a una pequeña niña perdida en un gran parque diversiones, lleno de desconocidos. Ella se encontraba en un mundo vacío, lleno de carpetas que van rotando y rotando. Nunca ha llegado a tener amigos. Todos temen a la superiora Inue por lo estricta que es. Para ella, él era su único amigo de verdad.

"No, pero en vez de ganar, conocí a una persona, a una chica fuerte, emprendedora, inteligente, y sobre todo, bonita. Querías formar un ambiente ameno para todos los estudiantes. Puedes haber tenido errores en el camino y fallar. Pero siempre habían personas a tu alrededor para ayudarte, como Ai y Mai Kanzaki … inclusive a mí. Para mi tu eres una gran…"

"¡No lo digas! ¡Es suficiente!" Hibiki ya sabía que iba a decir. No se atrevía a arruinar el lazo que se acaba de formar entre los dos dentro del consejo, "Solo me alegra saber que aún lo recuerdes y que pienses eso de mí. Realmente eras un chico amable"

Él la ayudó a levantarse. Intentaba sonreír, pero en su mente ya rondaba el pensamiento que su amor no era correspondido, y era de esperarse. Estaba con Fūka después de todo, ¿Qué pensaba ganar? Era una guerra en la cual no había que pelear. Era una guerra interior. Tras esto, ella siente que ha logrado superar esa alta valla que le impedía continuar. Él hace que ella se apoye en su hombro para ayudarla y, por lo menos acompañarla a la parada de buses. De manera inexpresiva, al no comprender la situación y tampoco saber qué hacer, van caminando lentamente. El silencio los rodeaba. El aleteo de algunas palomas y el sonido de los árboles siento mecidos por el viendo infestaban el corredor.

Hasta que se rompió.

Un grito, o más bien, dos, llegaron hacia ellos. Tk se separó de Hibiki, casi tirándola al piso. Él reconocía esas voces. Estaba olvidando todo lo que acababa de suceder con la superiora Inoue. Ella, sin embargo, sentía como la silueta de su amor no correspondido se difuminaba por las lágrimas. Iba a ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente en el pasillo pero, su voz interior le hizo entrar en razón.

_Esta no es la Hibiki Inoue que conozco. Ella nunca se rendiría ante nada. Ella quiere vivir y formar un campo más ameno. Por eso mismo…_

"¡No se corre en los pasillos, Takaishi!" con los ánimos levantados y recuperando el control de su cuerpo fue tras él, ignorando ella sus propias reglas. Trató de liberarse del peso que había cargado durante años y sentía que aquella pesada mochila que cargaba se había aligerado. Sentía que podía continuar una nueva vida. En eso, ve a Tk subir las escaleras hacia la azotea y logra detenerlo sujetándole la muñeca. Al ser hombre tiene más fuerza, pero ella le grita.

"¡Takaishi! ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¿Por qué vas a la azotea? ¡Es peligroso!" insiste.

"Es.. . es Fūka… digo Hinanawi. Estaba gritando ahí y el otro grito me parecía que provenía de… Kamiya… por eso mismo, no hay tiempo que perder" la toma de la mano para ambos subir más rápido las escaleras y acelerar el proceso. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se encontraba con candado, "¿Cómo así lograron entrar…?

"¡Takaishi, mira! Estos escritorios viejos nos pueden servir para salir por la ventana de la entrada a la azotea" dice mientras escala.

"Eres un genio, Inoue" con eso dicho se apresura y sus ojos dan con algo que si ella se entera lo mataría. Su ropa interior tenía fresas y flores, muy infantil para su edad y actitud. No pudo evitar sonrojarse e imaginársela como una caperucita roja recogiendo flores y alimentando conejitos con zanahorias. Sabía que ese no era momento de divagar, pero le pareció muy divertido.

Cuando lograron salir, no creyeron la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Fūka se encontraba, literalmente, dominando Kari en fuerza y Davis herido con un palo de metal atravesado. Sin duda alguna, Tk ordenó a Hibiki, "Inoue, ocúpate de Davis, trataré de detenerlas"

"¡Fūka!" gritó, tratando de atraer su atención entre las carcajadas que soltaba.

"¡Takaishi, qué está sucediendo, explícame!" gritaba hibiki, asustada por lo que veía mientras no sabía qué hacer con Davis.

"Escúchame y mantente en calma, ¿sí? Verás que pronto acabará eso y te deberé una explicación" con eso dicho va hacia las dos chicas.

"Más te vale…" se dijo a sí misma para empezar a ayudar a Davis.

"Ka…ri…" soltaba, como si estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡Motomiya, soy Inoue! ¡Por favor, resiste, vas a estar bien. Solo un poco más y lograré sacarte esto" con delicadeza y cuidado, Hibiki daba lo mejor de ella para liberar a Davis del metal. Por el otro lado, Tk ya había llegado hacia las dos chicas.

Cuando Fūka ve a Tk, no puede evitar decir en una voz llena de malicia, "Ay, Takeru, demoraste en llegar que casi te pierdes el espectáculo. Pero siempre reservo la primera fila para ti, amor mío. Voy a deshacemr de esta escoria que está en nuestro camino y así emprenderemos nuestra vida juntos. Sin esta puta entrometida y así quitar toda duda que tienes. Es obvio que me amas, ¿no? Si no lo haces, me pondría muy triste… ¿sabes?" sus ojos muertos darían escalofríos a cualquiera pero, aparentemente, Tk no pasaba por ese efecto y era sorprendente… al igual que la bofetada que él le dio a ella.

* * *

><p>No entendía que sucedía. Me parecía escuchar a Fūka hablar y la voz de Tk y Hibiki y a Davis que decía mi nombre todo pasa tan rápido en mi mente no entiendo quiero ayuda que alguien me ayude a salir de esto estoy pensando tan rápido pero tan rápido que tengo miedo ¿era esa Fūka cayendo de rodillas al suelo? Necesito que alguien me levante no tengo fuerzas sigo asustada mis pensamientos son como una jungla<p>

Al abrir los ojos gracias al pequeño golpecito que me dio Tk mis pensamientos volvieron a ponerse en orden. No entendía que hacían aquí él y la presidenta, quien se encontraba ayudando a Davis. La culpable se encontraba semiinconsciente apoyada en una pared de la azotea. Ambos aún nos encontrábamos en la reja en reparación, en aquél único espacio que dividía la vida con la muerte.

Tk lanzó la típica pregunta, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Se día ha estado lleno de lágrimas y, en vez de asentir, negué, "No... no me encuentro para nada bien. Tengo miedo… tenía miedo… estaba tan asustada… no entiendo…"

Mis ojos estaban cristalinos, Tk la abraza y consuela, "Llamemos a Tai para que te lleve a casa"

Asentí, aguantando las lágrimas, "Puedo levantarme sola… quiero ir a ver a Davis…"

Tal cual ambos nos separarnos, Fūka logró ver, eso me pareció al ir donde Davis, todavía en su estado desequilibrado el abrazo que ambos compartieron. Fue cuestión de segundos en los cuales transcurrieron los siguientes eventos luego de su grito, "¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Deberías morir, Hikari!"

La acción de Fūka fue rápida, sin duda alguna de asesinar a otro ser humano. Yo sentía como iba perdiendo el equilibrio para irse de espaldas. Como la gravedad me atraía hacia la tierra. Caída de cinco pisos. Temía golpearme la cabeza. Nuevamente surgieron las mismas preguntas que planteé en el momento que ella me sostenía frente al abismo. Una parte de mi mente pensaba que no sentiría nada si moría. Que me liberaría de todo y olvidaría. Otra parte me decía que podría sobrevivir y quedar en algún estado semiinconsciente… o quizás, no lo sé. Me pregunto, ¿lamentarán y llorarán mi muerte? ¿Quiénes irían a mi funeral? ¿Tk iría? ¿Su rencor contra mí me acompañará hacia la otra vida? No tengo las respuestas a estas inquietudes. Cerré los ojos, aceptando mi destino. Hasta que Hibiki rompió mi concentración gritando, "¡Davis!"

Abrí los ojos y noté como una silueta se tiraba frente a mí. Esta tapaba a Tk, Fūka y hibiki, quienes trataban de hacer algo y a la vez controlar a Hinanawi. Ya nada se podía hacer. Davis me abrazó, cubriendo mi cabeza y poniendo su cuerpo bajo el mio como amortiguador, manchándome con su brazo sangriento el uniforme, el cual aún tenía un poco del metal incrustado. Me susurró al oído, "Te tengo, preciosa. Nunca dejaré que nada te suceda. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Te amo, Hikari"

Sentí como las ramas me cortaban un poco el rostro. Había un árbol antes de llegar al suelo. Caímos encima de varios arbustos y creí que aquello nos había salvado. No dejaba de temblar y agradecer que estaba viva, solo con dolores en el cuerpo que eventualmente pasarían pero, mi principal preocupación era Davis. Lo empecé a buscar y noté que la caída en el árbol nos había separado. Su rostro se había dado contra el concreto de la entrada. Un charco de sangre más grande que el del su brazo se empezó a formar a su alrededor. Corrí hacia él, llorando y gritando su nombre.

"¡Por favor, Davis! No me hagas esto, ¿no decías que me ibas a hacer sonreír siempre? No me dejes sola, por favor... responde, haz algo, di alguna tontería como siempre… vamos…" Le sujetaba la mano y me lancé contra su cuerpo. Estaba tan nerviosa que me olvidé como se tomaba el pulso. Lo sentía muy débil. Y di un grito que podría llegar hasta el centro de la tierra.

Hibiki se tapó la boca cuando bajaron y empezó a llamar a una ambulancia. Tk cargaba a una inconsciente Fūka en su espalda, quien aparentemente había recibido otro golpe en la mejilla. Nadie sabía que iba a ser de la vida de Davis y la de ella. Esto quedará en su récord académico y es probable que la boten de la escuela y no pueda tener un futuro como el de nosotros… quizás hasta ya arruinó el de Davis… hace tiempo que no sentía tantas energías y sentimientos negativos hacia alguien.

"Sí, es urgente. Por favor, apresúrense. Gracias" escuché como Hibiki terminaba de hablar por su celular, "Nos van a enviar la ambulancia del hospital más cercano… no creo que demore mucho" Y dicho y hecho, llegó en cuestión de segundos. Cargaron a Davis que, para mi, parecía magia por la agilidad y seguridad.

"¿Alguien aquí es familia del joven Motomiya?" quise levantar la mano, pero yo solo era una ajena, solo su enamorada de mentira. Alguien quien jugó con sus sentimientos llevando a que ponga su vida en riesgo por su amor hacia mí. Dijo que me ama. Mi corazón no deja de latir.

"Ella es su novia. Están comprometidos" la voz vino de quien menos me lo esperaba. Tk me señalaba con su mentira fabricada. Se me acerca lentamente, "Anda con él. Tienes que hacerlo"

Tenía razón. No podía quedarme ahí viendo cómo se lo llevan a cualquier sitio. Quiero saber que está bien, si se recupera… tengo que hablar con sus padres y hermana sobre lo sucedido…

* * *

><p><strong>Ken &amp; Yolei<strong>

* * *

><p>Ken se encontraba en la puerta de la universidad de Yolei, esperándola. Ese día él tenía trabajo grupal y había aprovecho en quedarse hasta tarde y aprovechar en ir a recogerla. Por más que ella sea mayor, él era el hombre de la relación, pensaba. Tenía que demostrarle su caballerosidad.<p>

"Y dinos, Ichijouji, ¿cómo es tu novia?" pregunta una de sus integrantes de grupo. Por cierto, todas son mujeres, "Cada vez que tienes oportunidad hablas con ella por celular o mensajes. Ay, como quisiera encontrar un novio perfecto como tú"

"Vamos, Wakatsuki, algún día aparecerá" responde, sin saber por qué las cuatro chicas lo acompañaron.

"Rikako" dijo la segunda, "¡Debemos dar lo mejor para ayudar a Ichijouji!"

"Mayuno también quiere ayudar"

"Chicas, chicas… tranquilas. No tenían que venir todo este camino solo para uh…." Se encontraba nervioso. No sabía si Yolei reaccionaría mal si viera todo eso.

"¡Apoyo moral!" gritaron las cuatro.

"¡Pues apoyen moralmente el trabajo que es para mañana y tenemos medio de la mitad porque son lentas!" explotó, suspirando al final, "Miren, se los agradezco, ¿sí? Pero creo que es suficiente por hoy. Sé que querían conocer a Yolei pero van a llegar tarde a sus casas y… hay trabajo por terminar…." Empezó a darles un sermón.

"A Mayuno no le gusta cuando Ichi-chan empieza a darnos estas cosas" abraza a su amiga Rikako, quien no había dicho nada y contestó, "Es que tiene razón"

El silencio reinó, "¡Rikako habló!"

"Cuando Rikako habla eso significa que Ichijouji tiene razón" empieza a asentir Wakatsuki.

La segunda chica, Asumi, sigue, "Pero igual no me gustan sus sermones…" empezó a llorar junto a Mayuno.

"¿Esas son formas de tratar chicas, Ken Ichijouji?" su piel se erizó. Era Yolei.

"Y-Yolei…"

"¡Es Yolei Inoue! Es un placer conocerte!" dijeron todas, menos Rikako de nuevo e hicieron cola para saludarla como si fuera Mickey Mouse en Disneylandia.

Luego del alboroto las cuatro chicas se fueron, no sin antes, Wakatsuki, decirle algo a Ken, "Si logras cumplir tu objetivo avanzaremos la tarea. Queremos evidencia fotográfica"

Ken quería ahorcarla, pero al tener a Yolei al lado se sentía completamente en paz, como si su ser estuviera completo. Para el Yolei era su razón de vivir. Nada más lo impulsaba a querer salir adelante.

"Vaya pero qué alboroto… aunque me alegra saber que tengas buenas amigas. Lo único extraño fue que me saludaran de esa forma…" Ken no dejaba de mirar su atuendo. Botas negras de felpa casi, con una gabardina azulina que hacían lucir sus hermosas y blancas piernas. Sonrojado, contesta.

"Es solo que… bueno… olvídalo…" No quería decirle que siempre hablaba de ella con sus amigas. Orgulloso de ella y lo que ha logrado a través de los años. Como entrar a una universidad prestigiosa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la intersección en donde se dividían sus caminos a casa. Se despidieron de manera casual. Ambos sonriendo como novios primerizos. Ken no se atrevió a decirle lo que pensaba. Solo esperaba a que la amenaza de las chicas no fuera real. No puede desaprobar ningún curso o sino su beca se iría.

Yolei ya había dado la espalda. Más que el curso, él quería decirle lo que planeaba. Este era el primer paso. Debía hacerlo. Corrió tras ella y la abrazó.

"Oye, Yolei…"

"Dime, Ken…" hundió su rostro en sus brazos mientras que él olía la dulce fragancia del shampoo de su novia.

"¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo este fin de semana? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

Mariposas empezaron a flotar en el estómago de Yolei, "¿Pero, y tu trabajo?"

"Al demonio el trabajo. Más me importas tú. Además sé que lo harán. Son buenas chicas… igual tengo mi plan B. Me adelanté e hice el trabajo hace más de una semana"

"De acuerdo, acepto tu invitación…"

Ambos se quedaron en la fría intersección, sin interrupción alguna, no un solo auto pasaba… hasta que vibra el celular de Ken. Yolei le insistía en que conteste, que podría ser algo importante, pero él quería permanecer un rato más con ella así. Molesta, salió de sus brazos y le arranchó el celular. Asustado y nervioso, Ken quería que se lo devolviera… hasta que leyeron el mensaje.

_Tk._

_Davis está en coma. Ayuda._

* * *

><p><strong>Aldhaldhañkld odienmeeeee byeeeesñljfñ –vomita-<strong>


	15. Seres Queridos

**Me extrañaron!? PUES YO SI ;3;**

**Los quiero, por más que me odien por actualizar cada luna llena. Es que ando ocupada con los Fadubs y proyectos y aaaaaaa –se dispara-**

**Disfruten (¿) **

**PD - espero que disfruten el... uhum... fanservice que hay entre novios en este capitulito para compensar, uhuhuh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Seres Queridos<strong>

* * *

><p>Tk observaba como la ambulancia se llevaba a Kari, quien no dejaba de llorar de manera descontrolada. En ese momento pensó, que quizás, Kari realmente ama a Davis. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera. Aunque era de esperase, fue una caída de cinco pisos y el shock debe haber sido, no, ha sido fuerte para todos; pero más para ella al haber sido protegida. Ella, que siempre ha tenido ese complejo de culpabilidad no iba a ayudar. Temía a que ella se hiciera algo al respecto. Su miedo no dejaba de crecer. No comprendía porqué le dolía tanto.<p>

_Temo que haga algo como Fūka._

Acomodó a la chica en cuestión, que se encontraba inconsciente en su espalda y frunció el ceño, "Inoue… sé que esto no es fácil pero, ¿crees poder pretender que esto nunca sucedió?"

Hibiki intentaba mantener la compostura luego de ver el accidente; sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. El celular que sujetaba parecía como si fuera a romperse en pedacitos. Respiraba de manera agitada con sus ojos grises cerrados, soltando grandes suspiros Finalmente, lo soltó y lo enfrentó sin hesitar.

"¡¿Estás demente!? Lo que me estás pidiendo es algo imposible. Por Dios santo… ¡Motomiya acaba de caer cinco pisos con Kamiya! Encima… ¡Hinanawi lastimó de manera seria a ambos! ¡Crees que todos pueden hacer y cumplir lo que quieras! Eres solo un egocentrista que piensa en sí mismo y la seguridad de Hinanawi sin considerar a los demás que están a tu alrededor, ¿no? ¡Me enamoré de la persona equivocada!"

Dejándolo sin palabra alguna, la muchacha de cabello turquesa empieza a correr con su celular. Su listón soltándose por el viento y cayendo a pies de Tk. Él logró ver como las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos cuando emprendió marcha hasta volverse una silueta entre la bruma del verano. En ese instante tomo noción de los sentimientos de la presidenta cuando lo llamó al Consejo Estudiantil. Era obvio, lo más obvio por su actitud y palabras. Ingenuo como siempre, falló en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de alguien más. Siempre, siempre, siempre, pensaba él. Siempre le suceden esas cosas. Su espalda empezaba a doler por el peso de Fūka. Se estaba dando cuenta que cargaba con un peso, un peso del cual nunca podrá separarse.

Empezó a caminar, recapacitando con las palabras que Hibiki le había dicho. Era cierto lo que había dicho al respecto con el de querer que todos hagan lo que él diga o pida por el bien de Fūka. Siempre consideraba la situación para que no saliera herida. Aun así, algo hizo mal.

_¿En qué me equivoqué esta vez? ¿Por qué? Takeru piensa, piensa bien. Algo tienes que haber hecho._

Caminaba y caminaba mientras iba a casa de la chica de cabello almendrado para dejarla descansar tranquila, debe haber sido un día duro para ella, siguió pensando. No dejaba de pensar en los sentimientos de ella. A la vez, imágenes de la reacción de Kari venían a su mente. Su rostro, sus pequeñas manos sobándose los ojos al ver como llevaban a Davis, su reacción cuando estaba al lado del cuerpo, sus lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento quería consolarla pero, sería algo imprudente de su parte. Después de todo…

_Es mi culpa que esto sucediera._

Al reconocer el puesto de croquetas notó que ya había llegado al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Fūka. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para dejar de lado esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir aprisionado y mejorar su expresión. Después de todo, no quería preocupar a la hermana menor. Estando ya frente a la puerta del 107, tocó el intercomunicador para escuchar la voz de la pequeña integrante de la familia.

"¿Sí? ¿Quién es?" su voz sonaba rasposa, como si acabara de despertarse de tomar una siesta. Ahora que lo piensa bien, ya el atardecer estaba empezando a morir.

"¿Mihara? Soy yo T-" antes de poder terminar la niña lo interrumpe.

"¡Hermano Takeru! Enseguida abro" al colgar, segundos luego se escuchan grandes ruidos tras la puerta. Era como si se hubiera puesto a ordenar algún desastre. Luego, su cabeza sale hacia el exterior, "Adelante, Hermano… ¡HERMANA!" grita.

"Mihara, te agradecería si no gritaras que la puedes despertar" con eso dicho se abre paso en el departamento como si fuera su segundo hogar, lo cual es cierto. En sus vacaciones de verano suele pasar todos sus días ahí. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su enamorada para dejarla descansar, no sabía cómo implicarle la situación a la hermana menor. Por su rostro se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, después de todo, hace muchos años que no veía una escena similar a la de ahora.

Antes de dejarla reposando, Mihara lo sujeta de su uniforme, "Hermano… ¿qué le pasó a Fū?"

Empezó a dudar de que excusa usar. Sabía que ella era lista y no creería cualquier cosa que le dijeran luego de analizar los posibles escenarios. Era muy astuta para su edad, "Tuvo un pequeño colapso por el exceso de trabajo. Es mi culpa porque le pedí que me ayudara con unos papeles del consejo"

"Hmm…" al parecer no lo creía del todo, pero aquella sonrisa que el rubio le daba hacía que toda duda desapareciera, "¿Entonces cómo explicas sus mejillas? Están muy rojas… ¿tendrá fiebre? Iré por una toalla y agua"

"Cuento contigo para que cuides a tu hermana, ¿sí?" le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza. Lo que menos quiere es que la pequeña salga lastimada y se entere que la persona que más quiere está volviendo a recaer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kari<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras llegar al hospital no ha sido más que papeleo y papeleo. Me preguntaban el número de contacto de sus padres, si él contaba con algún seguro médico, cómo había sucedido el accidente… tanta pregunta me abrumaba que temía explotar en algún momento y huir. Mis ojos se encontraban tan rojos que empecé a recaer cuando observaba mi rostro en el espejo del baño. La misma duda entró a mi mente. Acobardada, me agaché sujetándome la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas contra el piso. Se encontraba helado, el aire acondicionado no ayudaba en lo absoluto y me costaba respirar. Quería detener este sentir pero su pesadez era mucho más de lo que podía cargar, ¿por qué Davis aceptó mi plan? ¿Por qué no se opuso cuando sugerí que jugáramos a pretender ser enamorados tras el ataque de celos que tuve? Quizás ahora tendré que decir adiós a este falso amor. No, no debo pensar en el peor escenario… ¡Pero cayó de cinco pisos, no hay forma que salga ileso de eso! Si no hubiera sugerido eso… Davis… Davis nunca se habría arriesgado por mí… Estoy segura que inclusive lo que sucedió hoy nunca hubiera pasado. Mi complejo de culpabilidad es muy fuerte para poder controlarlo de esta manera tan patética. El sonido de las camillas, enfermeras, bocinas, niños llorando, riendo y gritando, entré en un estado de paranoia interna en el cual escuchaba el retumbar entre las paredes de concreto. Siento que me voy a volver loca, que pronto voy a perder el sentido de las cosas,<p>

"No me dejes… Davis. Te necesito. No me dejes sola, por favor…"

"¡Kari! Hasta que al fin te encontré… ¡Por Dios, hermosa! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un papelito para secar esas lágrimas?"

Levanté el rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Aquella voz tan alegre y llena de vida, creo ya saber a quién le pertenece pero, honestamente, dadas las circunstancias, no me sorprendería escucharla más quebrada. Era como si estuviera poniendo un fuerte frente a sus sentimientos para mantenerse en pie. Quizás esa era la señal que necesitaba para darme cuenta de lo inútil que estaba siendo en vez de apoyar a Davis y su familia. Jun me extendía su mano mientras me enseñaba una gran sonrisa. Su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo, hasta el cuello, y llevaba puesta una sudadera gris debido a su práctica de Rugby que tenía todas las tardes. Acepté el pañuelo y limpié mi cara con delicadeza, retrocediendo para recordar cada evento que había sucedido el día de hoy.

"Jun… gracias" le sonreí, devolviéndole su pañuelo. Ella me extiende la mano para ayudar a levantarme y retomar la compostura.

"Ni que lo digas. Vamos que están esperando en el pasillo" camina dándome la mano. Seguro la asusté cuando me encontró así.

Al salir me di cara a cara con los padres de Davis. Su madre se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo, para ponerse de pie cuando me vio salir con su hija, y su padre reposando en la pared. Los saludé como es de costumbre, agachándome, pero esta vez más de lo debido y no pude evitar soltar lo siguiente.

"¡Lo siento mucho! Asumo toda responsabilidad por lo sucedido con Davis. Estoy dispuesta a-"

"¿De qué te estás disculpando, mi niña?" su padre encendió un cigarrillo en pleno río de transeúntes, hasta que una enfermera pasó y le llamó la atención. Digamos que es una manía más que una costumbre.

"Um… me refiero a lo que-"

"Kari, querida… no es culpa tuya" su madre me da un abrazo, "Tu eres como una hija para nosotros y también nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, no deberías hacer lo que haces ahora"

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sus padres, que deberían estar devastados, no hacen más que consolarme y levantarme los ánimos mientras que me retraigo y hago lo contrario. Yo debería ser quien los apoyara. Me consideran parte de la familia… Davis… Davis, perdóname.

"Lo que hizo nuestro hijo fue algo muy noble… nos sentimos muy orgullosos de él" su madre se trababa en sus palabras. Era ahora mi turno de ayudarla.

"Señora, Davis va a estar bien… lo sé. Él es fuerte, fuerte como usted. Todo saldrá bien"

"Mamá… Davis puede ser un idiota pero, ya sabes cómo dicen, es tan cabeza dura que estoy segura que no le pasará nada" Jun se une al abrazo y observo como evita llorar. El padre solo sonríe de lejos pero sé que internamente forma parte de esto.

Soy una mentirosa e hipócrita. Sus padres no saben la verdad. Al llegar al hospital, como toda rutina, preguntaron la causa… respondí que había sido un accidente en las escaleras. Que había caído desde un piso al otro y se fue contra la pared en vez de caer directo al piso al protegerme cuando me tropecé. No entendía la razón por la que hice eso. No debería estar inventando cosas, menos de esta magnitud. Siento como si de manera inconsciente… sí, así fue. Protegí a Fūka.

Las tres nos soltamos y sonreí. Nunca me había sentido tan falsa. Ya no podía hacer nada, tanto han hecho por mí y yo se los repongo con esta ilusión. Su padre se enderechó y se acercó a su esposa, "Creo que es tiempo de ir a la habitación de Davis y hablar con el doctor"

"Sí, amor. En seguida voy. Jun, ¿crees poder traernos algo de comer y de beber?" le dice a su hija mientras la sujeta de las manos.

"Claro, mamá. Ahí les llevo algo" mientras observa a su padres retirarse, da media vuelta para mirarme, "¿Vamos?"

"¿Eh?" aquella pregunta me agarró desprevenida, "¿A-a-a dónde?"

"No seas tonta, vamos a la cafetería un rato" me despeina la frente para luego empezar a caminar riendo. Definitivamente mi imagen de Jun ha cambiado. Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Ambas caminamos de manera pausada, sin hablar. Ella levaba ambas manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Era como si la atmósfera se hubiese vuelto más pesada. Me costaba caminar y respirar. No esperaba el minuto en el cual llegáramos a la cafetería. Mientras la seguía, observaba que su espalda se iba volviendo más y más distante, como si estuviera adelantando sus pasos. A mí alrededor podía ver como muchas familias esperaban noticias de operaciones, un niño salía llorando de un consultorio, reclamándole a su madre que le había mentido ya que le pusieron una inyección. El llanto cesó de manera inmediata cuando el médico le regaló un caramelo. Cliché pero, aparentemente el truco funciona. Las enfermeras iban con sus uniformes celestes de un lado a otro, sea con pacientes o con medicinas. La cola para sacar cita incrementó mucho más luego de que me fui de ahí y el ruido de una ambulancia que acababa de llegar me puso sorda. Tantas personas en un solo lugar, todas unidas unos a los otros por el bienestar de alguien especial…

"¡Ya está! Dime, Kari, ¿quieres algo? Tengo algo de dinero extra. Yo invito" Jun apoya su brazo en el mostrador mientras me habla.

Mi deseo se volvió realidad al llegar con rapidez, o quizás sí demoramos y se me pasó al estar analizando mi ambiente. No sabía que contestar, no tenía apetito alguno. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez durante el día que comí. Creo que en el desayuno, "No gracias, Jun. Estoy bien"

"¿Segura? Bueno" vuelve a mirar al mostrador para empezar a cumplir el pedido que su madre le había encomendado. No entendía la razón por la cual Jun me había hecho ir con ella. Claro, pude haberme negado pero como iba a hacer eso luego de lo de hoy. No hay forma, "Dime, ¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato? Van a hacer los sándwiches y quizás demore un poco"

La seguí hacia una mesa, pensativa. Seguro quiere dejar a sus padres a solas con el doctor y hablar sobre el estado de Davis. No entiendo por qué me encontraba tan nerviosa. Jun se había comprado una barra de chocolate y la comía mientras me dirigía la mirada, nuevamente con el codo apoyado en la mesa y levantando el cuello. Cuando iba a la mitad suelta una gran sonrisa.

"Espero que Davis no te esté causando problemas, más bien gracias por siempre cuidar de él. Y de alimentarlo también, ahora ya queda suficiente comida para que todos cenemos en las noches" vuelve a darle un mordisco a su chocolate.

Me sonrojé, lo que hizo que jugara con mis manos y bajara el rostro. Me solté un poco el cuello del uniforme por la vergüenza, "No, nada que ver… Davis es el que es amable conmigo. Soy yo quien lo debe de agradecer"

"Hmmm…" vuelve a hacer la misma pose con su brazo. Cada vez quedaba menos chocolate, "¿Qué es lo que te atrae de él?"

Eso no me lo esperaba, y menos mi reacción en sonrojarme a niveles exuberantes. Nunca antes había considerado si hay algo en concreto que me atrajera a Davis. No sé si se refiere a algo físico o más allá de eso, "Bueno, la verdad yo…"

"Era broma, linda. No creo que haya nada bueno en ese idiota" empieza a reír. Su risa me contagió y me sentí a gusto. Jamás he estado a solas con Jun y la única referencia que tenía de ella era su propio hermano, "Siempre me da envidia diciendo que tiene una enamorada muy linda, y que él está profundamente enamorado de ti. Siendo honesta sí me da celos, su amor es tan puro e inocente… cuando entren a la Universidad esa idea se rompe y hace polvo. Disfrútalo al máximo"

"Muchas gracias…" hundí mi cabeza entre mis hombros. No sabía si sentirme cómoda o incómoda. Jun volvió a hacer lo mismo con el chocolate hasta que lo terminó y aplastó la envoltura.

"¿Tienen apodos? A veces no sé si creer todo lo que dice porque regresa tan feliz y emocionado del colegio que siento que no sabe distinguir la imaginación con la realidad. Él dice que te llama amor, mi malvavisco, mi reina, corazón, conejita… un sinfín de nombres que incluyen animalitos pequeños, felpudos y de ojos grandes. Una vez dijo que te decía delfín" apoya su mano en la mesa para empezar a reír a gran escala, "Su cara es tan estúpidamente seria pero llena de dulce y azúcar que no sé cómo reaccionar. Además me cuenta que tú le dices amorcito, mi hombre, superman, bebé, playboy… la mayoría de esos suenan más inventados"

Perdóname, Davis, pero cuando te vea voy a darte una paliza que hará que te quedes más días aquí, "No, para nada. Me cuesta llamarlo con algún apodo. Es cierto que me dice linda, amor, hermosa y eso… pero yo nunca he hecho algo así. Quizás no tengo la confianza suficiente."

"Eso es muy probable" eso me responde al apoyar su mentón en ambas manos y darme una sonrisa a ojo cerrado, me dejó helada "Mi hermano no sabe distinguir lo que es realidad o ficción"

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No entiendo la razón, pero aquella sonrisa me dio escalofríos. El susto fue menor al de hace unas horas, pero aún sentí cómo entraba en mi alma, como buscado algo. Quizás ha detectado algo de incomodidad en mi voz. No soy buena tratando con personas con las cuales casi nunca he hablado con, "Davis es muy despistado pero, creo que él tiene su forma de ver las cosas y aquello lo hace la persona que es"

"Diez puntos por esa respuesta" dice mientras separa ambas manos y hace el número en cuestión. Luego saca otro chocolate. Aparentemente había comprado más de uno. En eso, escuchamos como el señor que atiende la cafetería llama el nombre de Jun. Había dejado en el mostrador una bolsa de papel con el pedido y un par de sodas, "Me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más, ¿vamos?"

Asentí y empecé a seguirla. No entendía por qué había estado tan nerviosa… debe ser mi complejo. Debería hacer algo al respecto. Es imposible que deje que controle absolutamente todo evento que sucede en mi vida. Si esto fuera un juego podría quitarlo al subir mis habilidades sociales. Caray, qué cosas me encuentro pensando, eso es algo que Davis hubiera dicho. Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan sola, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre a mi lado e inclusive hablábamos por horas en la noche cuando alguno no podía dormir hasta que uno cayera rendido en la almohada. Al estar sumida en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta que me voy contra la espalda de Jun y termino retrocediendo.

"Perdona, no me fije por dónde estaba caminando…" en eso me di cuenta de algo, algo que había estado pasando por obvio. Sus ojos. Los ojos de Jun parecían muertos.

"Dime, Kari…" sin dar media vuelta completa para verme, levanta su cuello mientras coloca el brazo con la bolsa detrás suyo, "Me pregunto, ¿si alguien cae de un piso hacia el otro al proteger a alguien de ese mismo destino, es capaz de terminar en tal terrible estado? Me pregunto, ¿cuántos pisos habrá caído Davis desde la escalera en realidad? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿O quizás, cinco? Si es que cayó desde las escaleras. También… me pregunto, de dónde habrá salido esa herida en su brazo. Perdió mucha sangre. No creo que hayan estado construyendo escaleras."

Frunce el ceño con sus ojos sin vida para luego, en instantes, terminar con una sonrisa. La sonrisa que me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntas. Traté de no asustarme y tomarlo tan a pecho, debe ser una coincidencia… o quizás mi imaginación está jugando trucos conmigo al sentir que enfatiza demasiado la palabra _escaleras_. Debo estar fatigada entre todos estos eventos. Entre las acciones de Fūka, el accidente de Davis antes de caer los cinco pisos… estoy segura que no dijo eso. Jun no haría eso. No es esa clase de persona.

"Regresemos, que mis padres deben tener mucha hambre" retoma su camino, dejándome atrás.

No hay forma, sigue tan tranquila. No hay forma. Puede ser que sus ojos estén sin vida debido a la noticia. Los míos deben de estarlo también. No puedo creer que esté dudando así de Jun. La seguí mientras volvía a reparar en mis alrededores para distraerme. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de la falda para percatarme que la cantidad de personas había disminuido. Solo había un par de personas siendo ayudadas por sillas de ruedas y niños que tenían gripe o resfriados. El trayecto se me hizo mucho más corto que a la ida. Por mi me iría de inmediato, pero no puedo dejar a la familia de Davis en el hospital así como así luego de la ayuda que me brindaron. Cuando llegué, no imaginé la escena que me esperaba.

La madre de Davis se encontraba llorando de manera desconsolada en uno de los asientos. Su padre intentaba calmarla pero no podía, ya que sus ojos se encontraban a tal punto que delataban sus sentimientos. Jun se encontraba intentando lo mismo, pero no logró hacerlo. Era la única que no estaba llorando. No entiendo cuál es toda la conmoción… ¿acaso lo que tiene Davis es tan grave? Mi corazón no deja de latir y sentir que está hundiéndose en un mar de pesadez. El doctor se me acerca.

"¿Es usted familiar del joven Motomiya?" pregunta, mientras acomoda los papeles que llevaba en mano.

"Sí, soy su enamorada…" evitaba mirarlo pero, era algo imposible.

"Por cómo podrá ver ya dimos las noticias, viéndole el lado positivo a la situación es un milagro pero aun así es terrible. Lamento informarte que se encuentra en coma"

Me quedé helada. Escuché como los pasos del doctor se iban difuminando y mi vista se volvía borrosa. Poco a poco se me hacía difícil ver bien las siluetas de los padres de Davis. Siento como si me fuese a desmayar. No puedo caer aquí… no puedo…

"_Me pregunto, ¿cuántos pisos habrá caído Davis desde la escalera en realidad? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿O quizás, cinco? Si es que cayó desde las escaleras."_

Las frases de Jun empezaron a hacer ecos en mi cabeza. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo negativo, lo doloroso, la forma en la que he llegado a lastimar a Davis… esto debió haberme pasado a mí, no a él. ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta!? ¿!Por qué Dios es tan injusto!? Puso su vida en línea por mí, por una cosa tan mediocre y doble cara como yo… como una… como una…

Levanté el rostro luego de tenerlo hundido entre mis manos. Por alguna razón observé a Jun mirándome con el cuello levantado y mordiendo un pedazo nuevo de su segunda barra de chocolate. La logré ver con claridad a diferencia de lo demás. Sus labios formaron la palabra que tanto temía decir en estos momentos.

_Mentirosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Tk<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz de luna entraba tenuemente entre las cortinas de la sala de estar del departamento Hinanawi. El muchacho rubio se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con los pies encima de este, su mano izquierda jugaba con el viento que entraba y sus dedos se enredaban entre las cortinas. Su cabeza evitaba recordar o inclusive encontrarle lógica a los eventos de hoy. No había recibido noticia alguna del estado de Davis, aquello lo aterraba y tenía alerta. El celular casi no tenía batería. Soltaba un incesable <em>bip bip <em>cada quince segundos. Le deba terror bajarle el volumen por si llegaba alguna noticia y el cargador del celular de alguna de las chicas no le hacía al suyo. Soltó un suave suspiro que se mezcló con la cálida ventisca.

"Fū no despierta… pero le cambié el paño del agua como me dijiste, hermano" Mihara se encontraba en un pijama naranja, como si fuera un pequeño tigre. Su cabello largo almendrado y ojos esmeraldas resaltaban. No sabía desde cuándo pero, desde que tiene uso de razón, ella siempre le decía hermano. Fūka y Mihara tienen un hermano mayor de nombre Akira. Este, actualmente, se encuentra estudiando fuera. Si sus padres no se hubieran ido de viaje por su aniversario, probablemente él estaría cuidando de ellas dos. Según la menor, Tk se parecía mucho a Akira y por eso lo llamaba de esa manera. Al inicio le parecía problemático, pero al final accedió.

Mihara no era para nada tonta ni ingenua. Ella sospechaba que algo le pasaba a su hermana, algo que le estaban ocultando. Deseaba a gritos exigirle la explicación a Tk, pero sabía que él no le diría nada para no preocuparla. Sus sospechas se hicieron mayores cuando se levantó del sofá y se agachó para estar a su altura. Lentamente extendió la mano y sobó su cabello con delicadeza.

"Deberías de confiar un poco más en mí. Fūka no tiene nada, es solo estrés" sonrió el rubio, "¿Te molestaría si paso la noche aquí para hacerte compañía?"

Los ojos se le iluminaron a la pequeña. Le gustaba que Tk se quedara a dormir en casa debido a que jugaban cartas y quedaban hasta tarde. Sin duda alguna, Mihara corre hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con Fūka. Giró con cuidado la perilla y se adentró a la oscuridad. El paño con agua fría que había colocado sobre la frente de ella se encontraba aún fresco; por el otro lado, la hacía parecer como difunta. Si no fuera por su respiración cualquiera creería que se encontraba en la otra vida. Aquél cuarto en el que la mayoría de veces amaba entrar al estar al lado de su hermana se estaba volviendo en una pesadilla. Hace muchos años que no la veía regresar cargada en la espalda de Tk. Eso la asustaba mucho, quería creer el él pero en cierta parte de su subconciente, creía que era una farsa. Que su hermana estaba volviendo a pasar por lo mismo. Una pequeña plegaria se formó en su corazón, una que repetirá días de días.

_Quiero que vuelva Aki-nii._

Mientras se acercaba a un armario de puntillas, dio un brinco cuando le pareció escuchar que Fūka se movió en la cama. Por un segundo quería ir corriendo abrazarla, que le asegure que no está sucediendo lo que su corazón le decía. Al tener una manta y el juego de cartas, se apresuró en salir de la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta soltó un pequeño suspiro. Levantó la mirada para darse cara a cara con un Tk que observaba su celular.

"¿Hermano? ¿Sucede algo?" pregunta insegura, dejando la manta al lado del rubio y el juego de cartas en la mesa de la sala.

"No, no es nada…" tras decir aquello, finalmente apagó su celular, "Gracias por la manta, aunque con este calor es poco probable que la necesite"

"¡En la noche a veces baja la temperatura!" reprocha ella, "Traje cartas, para jugar como siempre"

Mientras Mihara colocaba las cartas en posición para el primer juego, sus ojos no dejaban de distraerse con el celular. Sea lo que fuese que Tk había estado esperando ya había sucedido a sus espaldas, como si le ocultara un secreto más. Tras aguantar el incesable sonido del celular avisando que se le acababa la batería, era imposible que ese _no es nada_ fuese algo importante, quizás relacionado con su hermana. Como si fuera un robot, Mihara ya había colocado las cartas en su lugar.

Estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas sumidos en el juego, de vez en cuando intercambiando pláticas pero la niña no parecía la misma de siempre. Tanto pensamientos e ideas llevaba en la cabeza que no le permitían comportarse como siempre. Tk notó inmediatamente su cambio de comportamiento cuando la vio salir de la habitación de Fūka. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta caer completamente dormida.

El rubio la acomoda en el sofá, en el cuál, originalmente, él iba a dormir. Su primer plan había sido colocarla en la habitación de Akira, pero esa idea fue descartada de manera inmediata. Ninguna de las dos hermanas se atrevía a entrar a ese lugar luego de que se fue al extranjero. Además, el insomnio en él era pesado, el mensaje que había recibido lo aterró. Mantener la compostura frente a Mihara es su mayor prioridad, pero en estos momentos estaba por quebrarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un mensaje de Kari. Su número se encontraba aún en favoritos, fue por eso que el mensaje entró a la bandeja que se encontraba vacía desde hace más de cuatro años. Decidió encender nuevamente su celular, el cuál seguía quejándose por la falta de batería necesaria para poder funcionar de manera apropiada. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a leer el mensaje y aceptar la realidad.

_No sabía si enviarte esto o no. Es muy probable que siquiera lo leas pero, siento que debo decirlo ahora. Prefiero que te enteres por parte mía que por alguna tercera persona. Mis manos siguen temblando y quizás escriba de manera apresurada. He estado en el hospital desde que la ambulancia nos llevó. Estuve horas de horas. No podía irme del lugar por mi cuenta. Mi hermano tuvo que venir a recogerme. Ahora me encuentro escribiendo esto en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Hoy protegí a Fūka. Debí haber dicho la verdad en el hospital. Algo me lo impidió y, dada las circunstancias, no debí haberlo hecho. Tk…Davis… Davis… Davis se encuentra en coma._

Nuevamente soltó el celular. La magnitud de aquellas palabras era imposible de asimilar. Él le había pedido a Hibiki que pretendiera que el incidente de hoy no había sucedido. Había pedido algo imposible. Su mejor amigo se encontraba en coma, estaba protegiendo a la culpable, justificando sus acciones. Él que se consideraba un actor pasivo se había vuelto en uno de los agresores.

"¿Cómo le explico esto a Fūka mañana? No quiero… no quiero decirle la verdad…"

Sin saberlo, Tk hizo la misma pose que Kari empleó minutos antes de tener su colapsó emocional en el baño del hospital. Sin no poder aguantar más, antes de que el celular marcara el cero por ciento, envió un último mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Kari<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hice al llegar fue encerrarme en mi habitación. Ya no salían más lágrimas de mis ojos. Mi rostro se encontraba hinchado de tanto sollozo, además no deseaba asustar a mi hermano más de la cuenta. Cuando me sacó del hospital no era yo misma. Estoy segura que Jun me dijo mentirosa. Tampoco comprendí por qué le escribí a Tk, sabiendo que no iba a prestar atención a mi mensaje. Otra razón se me vino en mente al pensar eso; él va a proteger a Fūka, la va a defender sean cual sean las circunstancias. Por más que sea algo injusto, él la iba a proteger… a quién engaño, hasta yo la protegí el día de hoy. Me pregunto, ¿si me entraba antes que Davis iba a estar en coma… lo hubiese hecho de igual manera? No quiero seguir atormentando mi cabeza. Mejor apagó el celular de una vez y me voy a dormir.<p>

Estiré mi brazo hacia la cabecera de la cama, mientras que me estiraba en el proceso. Al tenerlo, me quedé mirándolo. No me hacía daño revisar por última vez mi bandeja y confirmar si el rubio había dado respuesta alguna. La abrí y vi un mensaje de un número desconocido. Como había borrado el suyo, no tenía manera de estar segura si era él o no. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Apreté el botón para abrirlo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando lo hice, el siguiente mensaje me esperaba.

_¿Desea usted aprender mejor inglés? ¡Pues inscríbase en OpenEnglish! No pierda esta oportunidad._

Sabía que no iba a responder. Qué esperanza tuve en él, es un caso perdido. Creo que ya es hora de dormir. Pero mi cabeza no pensaba lo mismo. De manera inconsciente me dirigí al folder en donde se encontraban todas las fotografías, en especial el cual que tenía todas las fotos conmigo y Davis. Observaba detenidamente cada detalle de cada una. Todas estas fueron tomadas antes de jugar a pretender. Ambos juntos, en la playa, yo con mi traje de baño rosa y él bronceado de todo el sol. Recuerdo que terminé golpeándolo porque no dejaba de mirarme. Luego había otra en la cual me había ganado un premio en una máquina. Había un sinfín de fotos… hasta que llegué a la que me afectó más.

Era una tarde de invierno. Él había venido a mi casa a devolverle a Tai un juego que le había pedido prestado. Justo me encontraba haciendo algo de chocolate caliente debido al insoportable y crudo frío. Le ofrecí una taza cuando pasó y ambos platicamos como siempre. De la escuela, las tareas, qué habíamos hecho durante la semana… hasta que yo tuve la fantástica idea de pedirle ayuda con mi escritorio. Recuerdo que un tornillo se había salido. Se supone que mi hermano iba a ayudarme con eso ero ya habían pasado más de tres semanas. Davis no se negó y entramos a mi habitación. Solo tuvo que usar un par de herramientas y el asunto se solucionó en cuestión de minutos. Ahora no iba a tener que escuchar un insoportable crujido al estudiar. Él me pidió que le tomara una fotografía como un héroe, con el destornillador en mano y una gran sonrisa. Me encontraba de rodillas encima de mi cama. Saqué el celular y la tomé. Fue ahí cuando sucedió. Al quererse acomodar luego estar en una posición incómoda cerca al escritorio, se tropezó con la cama. Lentamente sentí como su cuerpo caía encima del mío. Sus ojos me miraban de manera profunda. Su pierna estaba cerca de mi pantorrilla y podía sentir su respiración. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, por poco y podía imaginar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Por alguna razón ninguno se movió ni hizo ruido alguno. La mano de Davis se acercó a mi rostro y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, sus dedos recorrían mi frente, mis mejillas… ambos habíamos entrado en un trance que creíamos imposible, imposible de salir. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara hacia la mía, mi corazón latía y latía, quería detenerlo pero, mi cuerpo lo deseaba. La razón no funciona en situaciones de este grado. Cerré los ojos, sucumbiendo a mis deseos… hasta que mi hermano llegó a casa. Con tan solo escuchar abrir y cerrarse la puerta del apartamento fue suficiente para separarnos. Nos despedimos con una conversación incómoda.

"Bueno, ya arreglé el escritorio… nos vemos"

"Sí… ya nos vemos…"

Seguía observando la fotografía de su sonrisa, como si fuese un héroe. Mi héroe. Cómo fue que llegamos a esto… como fue que… me terminé enamorando de Davis…

No quiero volver a sentir amor hacia alguien. Salí herida más de una vez. Sufrí una decepción indescriptible con Tk. Además, no merezco ni siquiera estar a su lado sea de verdad o de mentira. Protegí a la persona que lo lastimó. También me protejo a mí misma. Si yo no hubiera sugerido esto, Davis seguiría riendo y haciendo estupideces…

"¡No merezco enamorarme de él!"

Con ira contenida, lancé el celular contra la puerta de mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken &amp; Yolei<strong>

* * *

><p>Ambos muchachos se encontraban bebiendo té verde en el apartamento de Yolei. Al estarse preparando para los exámenes Universitarios al haber adelantado un año, se encontraba estresada. Sus padres, al querer lo mejor para ella, decidieron alquilarle un nuevo hogar cerca de su centro de estudios. De esa manera, si se quedaba hasta muy tarde estudiando, podía regresar con tranquilidad a casa, evitando cualquier peligro al tomar tren de madrugada. Tomaba sorbos de manera pausaba debido al calor que emanaba y, al ser verano era peor, pero ambos necesitaban tranquilizarse. Ken se encontraba con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas, con una expresión llena de molestia. Desde que llegaron no había bebido nada del té que su enamorada había preparado. El reloj no dejaba de correr, hasta que dio la campanada de la medianoche.<p>

"Y, ¿qué piensas hacer?" preguntó Yolei luego de dejar la infusión, "Sé que no están en tan buenos términos desde que te contó que estaba saliendo con Kari"

"Sé que lo que dije no fue del todo amable pero, me molestó que él aceptara tan fácilmente, guardando todos esos sentimientos hacia ella… no me pareció lo correcto. Tomar una decisión en el ímpetu del momento nunca lleva a nada bueno" desde que llegaron, Ken no había dicho palabra alguna y le sorprendió a la chica de cabello morado. No creyó que respondiera.

"Pero irás a verlo, ¿no?" se retiró sus anteojos por un par de minutos. No dejaba de venirle a mente el mensaje que Tk le había enviado horas antes, cuando ambos se encontraban cerca al río. La relación entre Tk, Davis y Ken se había quebrado a través de los años que hasta ella no sabía si seguirlos llamando amigos.

"Es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo, Yolei. Lo que temo es toparme con Kari y decirle alguna idiotez" golpea la mesa con cólera, ocasionando que algo de té le cayera en su uniforme escolar. Ken trataba de esforzarse mucho más de lo normal para entrar a la misma Universidad de Yolei. Aquella era de por sí exigente, mucho más de su nivel académico y superdotado, lo cual lo veía como un reto divertido. Yolei tuvo la suerte de que le otorgaran una beca luego de todo lo que luchó para conseguirla.

"Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte. He hablado con ella de manera seria y me juró que no tiene malas intenciones. Solo que no sabía cómo detener el fuego que iba creciendo…" Yolei sabía que esa excusa es patética. Kari es su amiga, una amiga muy importante para ella. Desafortunadamente no podía desvivirse a protegerla debido a que perjudicaría su estable relación con Ken.

"Nunca juegues contra fuego con fuego. Lo de Tk fue una mala jugada y Kari reaccionó de manera imprudente e infantil, sin pensar en frío… y el idiota de Davis aceptó" Ken no dejaba de recordar aquella llamada que Davis le hizo llena de felicidad a Ken. La noticia de que Kari le había dado una oportunidad. De manera obvia, Ken se encontraba muy feliz por él. Hasta que se enteró la verdadera razón por parte de Yolei, quién se lo comentó debido a la regla que ellos tienen, nada de secretos entre pareja. Fue en ese entonces que la amistad entre ellos dos empezó a deteriorarse y Ken empezó a crecerle un desagrado hacia Kari.

Yolei da un suspiro, "A veces el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas e idiotas..." dice, de cierta manera tratando de justificar lo de Davis y cambar de tema, "Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas en mi fiesta de promoción, antes de terminar el colegio, que me acompañaste como pareja y empezaste a bailar con otra chica?"

Ken no parecía comprender el motivo de la repentina pregunta de Yolei, al no tener relación con el tema en cuestión, "Sí, lo recuerdo. Bailé con ella porque no me dejaba en paz"

"¿Sabes que sucedió luego? Cuando me crucé con ella le tiré champaña en todo su vestido. Me hice pasar como si me hubiese tropezado con mi vestido largo" la muchacha no dejaba de reir.

"¡¿Hiciste eso!?" Ken sabía que Yolei era algo celosa, pero siempre mantenía la cabeza clara, sin actos de impulso. Era como si acabara de conocer un lado nuevo de ella.

"Pues… sí. Por supuesto, me arrepentí luego, pero a veces uno actúa por impulso si se trata de alguien a quien quieren y aprecian mucho. No puedes culpar a Davis por eso, después de todo, él solo tiene ojos para Kari…" la mirada de Yolei cayó. Aquello le hizo recordar eventos deprimentes, eventos del cuál Ken no quiero volver a hablar y a ella la atormentan. Ken reconoció aquella expresión. Le partía el alma que Yolei siguiera con esa duda dentro de ella. Se supone que la confianza es la cosa más importante en una relación. Para los ojos de Ken, la de ellos estaba poco a poco muriendo.

Se levantó de impulso, sin poder evitar gritar, "¡Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Yolei!"

Ken acababa de actuar bajo un impulso, un impulso al cuál no le importó la mesa, ni el té que se encontraba en ella, tampoco la distancia del uno del otro. Tras haber gritado esas palabras dio toda su alma en un profundo beso hacia Yolei, tanto así que perdieron el equilibrio. Ambos tirados en el suelo, tuvieron tiempo de apreciarse el uno al otro, en especial el chico a la chica, mientras estaban con las manos entrelazadas. La camiseta de la muchacha de cabellera morada se encontraba con un par de botones abiertos, mostrando su vulnerable escote. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su rápida respiración. Ken no pude evitar tragar algo de saliva debido a la emoción del momento.

"Tenemos una larga noche por delante" sonríe ella, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

* * *

><p>Tk despertó mirando al techo, desubicado. Se empezó a preguntar en dónde estaba y, al caer del sillón sin despertar a Mihara lo hizo volver a la realidad, además de recordar los eventos del día anterior. Se encontraba preocupado tanto por Fūka, Davis y Kari. Otro pensamiento que andaba en su cabeza trataba sobre el mensaje que le envió a Ken. Sentí que él tenía derecho a saber que sucedió, por más que lo deteste.<p>

Al ponerse de pie, se encontró cara a cara con aquella chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello almendrado. Una cálida sonrisa hizo que por un segundo olvidara todos sus problemas. Ella se encontraba en un delantal celeste, encima del uniforme. Al parecer se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno.

"Cuando desperté me sorprendió encontrarte durmiendo en el sofá. Mihara se veía tan tranquila que no quise despertar a ninguno. Por eso opté por hacerles algo de comer" empezó a cortar de manera delicada una manzana. El sonido del cuchillo era lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento. Por algún motivo, Tk empezó a imaginar a Fūka con aquél cuchillo como arma, y la sangre cayendo gota a gota. Sin soportarlo más, la jaló del brazo y la metió a su habitación, no sin antes despertar a la hermana menor.

"¿Dónde están todos…? Ah, ¡comida!" las tortillas hicieron que Mihara desviara su interés.

Ambos encerrados, el rubio sentía que podía hablar más a gusto con ella. La muchacha juntó ambas manos en su pecho antes de preguntar. Los ojos de él se encontraban casi desorbitados, como si no creyese lo que observaba.

"¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿P-Por qué me miras así?" una diminuta tembladera se hizo presente en su cuerpo, "Hice algo… ¿no? Esa mirada lo dice todo… ¡Dime que sucedió ayer, Takeru!"

El muchacho dio lo mejor de sí para retomar la compostura, pero aun así respiraba de manera agitada, "Antes que nada, te pido que luego de esto no pierdas la calma… ¿me lo prometes?"

La respuesta fue satisfactoria. Asintió.

"Ayer… ayer… empujaste a Kari del techo. Davis fue por ella, la salvó… pero… pero… él… él está en coma, Fūka" Tk colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, quien se tornó más pálida de lo normal, cayendo rendida en su cama. Sus ojos, lentamente, empezaron a perder vida. Él empezó a moverla para que volviera, "Hinanawi, mírame. Estás a salvo. Nadie ha presentado cargos, ¿has estado tomando… tu medicina?"

"C-Como me siento mejor bajé la dosis y-" sin opción a terminar, Tk la interrumpió, furioso.

"¡¿Estás mal!? Por tu negligencia casi matas a alguien. Me prometiste que no volverías a hacer eso, ¡me lo prometiste!" le dio la espalda luego de levantar la voz, "No eres más que un caso perdido"

Los ojos de Fūka empezaron a brotar lágrimas de manera lenta, como si cada una fuera un tesoro a punto de salir de su escondite, "Lo siento… lo siento…" empezó a sobarse los ojos con fuerza, antes de empezar a sollozar.

Sin dudar un instante, Tk empleó un tratamiento de frialdad. Dejó la habitación, recogió sus objetos personales, que solo era el celular, y dejó el edificio. Mihara se quedó al lado de la puerta de su hermana, escuchando el incesante llanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kari<strong>

* * *

><p>Sigo sin entender como encontré las fuerzas para venir al colegio. No se había corrido ningún rumor sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Sin duda alguna es obra del consejo estudiantil. Lo que menos quisiera Hibiki es crear un escándalo a tan focas fechas del final de año. Fui tan ilusa al pensar eso. Tras entrar a clase me di cara a cara con las gemelas Kanzaki, guardaespaldas de la presidenta. Ambas llevaban su cabello perfectamente peinado y liso. Ai y Mai sonreían sin saber lo que cruzaba por mi mente.<p>

"La presidenta Inoue…" empezó Mai.

"… te necesita en…" siguió Ai.

"¡El consejo estudiantil de inmediato!" terminaron al unísono. Sin dudarlo dos veces acudieron a mí, me levantaron sujetando mis brazos y jalaron, en contra de mi voluntad, hacia el lugar más temido por todos los estudiantes.

Luego de arrastrar mis pies todo el camino, finalmente llegamos al final del trayecto de este pasillo infinito. Me dejaron dentro del salón, con la presidenta en su asiento que le otorga autoridad absoluta frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Las gemelas se quedaron en la puerta, cumpliendo su labor.

"Es admirable ver que vinieras, Kamiya. No vamos a reportar lo ocurrido al comité de bienestar" su voz sonaba quebrada, lo sentía. Me pregunto qué sucedió ayer después de irme… ¿acaso Tk le pidió esto? ¿Tanto así desea protegerla? Por alguna razón no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba que lo hacía de nuevo, protegiendo a Fūka. No entiendo por qué estamos esmerándonos en eso sabiendo lo ocurrido… y en alguna parte de mi corazón sabía que Davis hubiera hecho lo mismo, "Lo que sí estamos pensando es… un cambio de clase. Transferirla lejos de ti"

"¡No!" grité sin pensar, "Digo, presidenta Inoue… Hinanawi debe tener sus razones por haber actuado de esa manera… no quisiera que nuestra pequeña amistad que tenemos se quiebre, ¡sé que no fue intencional!"

Estuvimos platicando por un largo rato. Tanto así que no notamos cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la tutoría. Corrí de manera acelerada hacia la clase, abrí la puerta, y me di con la espalda de mi mortal enemigo. Cuando choqué contra él no pareció inmutarse.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí…?" lo escuché murmurar.

De curiosa me paré de puntillas y ahí fue cuando la vi. Fūka se encontraba sentada mirando a la ventana, con su bufanda otoñal por más calor que hiciera. Era un accesorio del cual nunca se separaba. No podía apreciarlo bien pero, su rostro parecía inflado, como si hubiese estado… llorando. Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos saluda de lejos. Tk no se movía, así que lo terminé empujando.

"¡Oye!" me gritó, sin darse cuenta que era yo, por supuesto.

"Fūka, muy buenos días" al decir aquello no me sentí como una hipócrita. De manera honesta, quería pretender como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ese evento que cambió nuestras vidas fuese imaginario, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, gracias. Es solo que dormí demasiado" suelta una risa tímida. Puedo notar que se está esforzando para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Somos dos con eso, solo que ella parecer ser mucho más fuerte a diferencia mía, "¿Crees poder esperarme antes de irnos a casa? Quisiera ir a ver a Davis…?

Acepté.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problema alguno, los profesores ya se encontraban al tanto de la situación de Davis. No fue gran noticia, ya que omitieron la parte de que había sucedido en la escuela y que yo me encontraba ahí. También la parte del coma… no puedo creer que todo lo consideren información clasificada. Fue así como pasó el día en un dos por tres. Mientras me encontraba arreglando mis cosas para ir a casa, noté que alguien se encontraba frente a mi escritorio. Al levantar el rostro me encontré con los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Tk. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que soltara un grito del susto.

"Q-Qué … ¿qué quieres?" mis palabras se atropellaban la una con la otra.

Sin intercambio de voces, Tk extiende la mano, en la cual se encontraba un papel. Un papel muy familiar tanto para él como para mí. Mis manos empezar a temblar sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo recibí con cuidado, arreglando y quitando los dobleces hasta terminar con lo que tanto temía. Era el papel sobre la fiesta de fin de año… y este decía lo contrario al original que Tk marcó primero.

_Sí asistiré._

_Pareja: Kari Kamiya._

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces, al final aceleré todo nuevo y la hice muy larga, uyuyuy.<strong>


	16. Lluvia

**No, esta vez no demoré más de un año en actualizar. Se aproxima un apocalipsis. Para quienes no leen el fic desde hace bastante tiempo recomiendo que le den una pequeña releída a unos dos capítulos anteriores porque retomo esos detalles ambiguos para explicarlos de cierta forma… hasta yo me enredo. En fin, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: <span>Lluvia<span>**

* * *

><p>El atardecer moría junto a los cuervos que avisaban su despedida. Aquél monocromo día estaba llegando a su fin, muriendo justo en la colina que se apreciaba tras las ventanas de la clase. El rojo y carmesí se hundían en la pesada bruma, derritiéndose para crear aquél majestuoso naranja. Seguía sentado en la malgastada carpeta mientras hacía aves de papel con la tarjeta de invitación a la fiesta de fin de año. Él me había pedido que lo esperara cuando acabaran las clases y su impuntualidad está que hace que pierda los nervios. Empecé a jugar con mi pie, golpeando de vez en cuando un poco los soportes de la carpeta. El ave de papel me quedó muy bien, hasta me siento orgulloso. Lo sostuve con ambas manos para arreglar el pico y alas de mi juguete. El delicado color blanco del papel me hacía recordar a Hinanawi. Aquella piel que parecía de porcelana, que en cualquier minuto su cuerpo podía salir volando tal y como el origami. Eso también me hacía recordar a Kari, la niña a quien siempre protegía. Quería evitar que todo tipo de mal llegara a ella debido a su susceptibilidad hacia las tinieblas, quienes estuvieron controlando el Digimundo años atrás. Lo único que mi corazón desea es disculparse, correr hacia ella, regresar a esos días de verano llenos de diversión y aventuras. Lleno de furia, le doy un fuerte golpe al escritorio, sin tratar de guardar algo dentro. Estos sentimientos cada día están peor, siento que no voy a poder seguir aguantando más. No debo de desviar mi deber de proteger a Hinanawi, Fūka es la única razón por la cual puedo mantenerme de pie. Años pasan, sigo viviendo bajo tu sombra, Kari.<p>

"Oye, tranquilo con la carpeta" finalmente llegó el hombre que me hizo perder más de veinte minutos en pensamientos indeseables, "No quise demorarme tanto es solo que, bueno. Suceden cosas"

Tras escucharlo decir eso, observé cómo desviaba sus ojos, como si algo realmente hubiese sucedido y no fuera una excusa patética. Sus googles reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol. Mi expresión no había cambiado, seguía inmutable como un robot, como una máquina diseñada solo para caminar y hablar. No entendía la razón de mi comportamiento con respecto a la fiesta. No comprendía el porqué de mi respuesta hacia Hinanawi y Kari. Estoy seguro que Davis viene a hablar sobre eso.

"Me hiciste esperar por un buen rato. Espero que lo que vienes a decir sea algo que valga la pena"

Me quedé atónito con mis propias palabras, ¿cómo podía hablarle así a mi mejor amigo? ¿Acaso con cada segundo que pasa mi corazón se vuelve mucho más frío? O quizás… tan solo quizás… sea envidia. Se acercó un poco más a mí, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabello, despreocupado como es de costumbre, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras tan crueles que solté.

"Sabes, Tk… nos conocemos desde hace muchos años pero, nunca creí que llegaría este día" en ese momento creí que se acercaría hacia mi asiento pero, siguió de largo hacia la ventana para apoyar su mano derecha en el vidrio. Decidí levantarme, "Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sentir algo… no sé si sea un sentimiento bueno o malo"

Su voz parecía someterme a un trance, "¿De qué estas… hablando?"

"Tk… solo hay una cosa que vengo a decir hoy…" dio media vuelta y juntó ambas manos en su pecho, "Tk… ¡me gustas! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!"

Mi temperatura corporal subió hasta la última punta de mi cabello, hasta pude sentir cómo mi sombrero se levantaba de la vergüenza que sentía. De un segundo a otro, Davis me había sujetado las manos, cada vez se acercaba a mi rostro, poco a poco, una parte de mí quería empujarlo por el asco pero, la otra… digamos que no quiero pensar en eso. Cuando pude sentir mucho más cercana su respiración, por inercia cerré los ojos. Esperaba lo peor… cosa que no pasó. Más bien, lo que recibí fue un golpe en la sien.

"¡Ouch! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema!?" solté sin más preámbulos.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro para terminar soltando enormes carcajadas, hasta un par de lágrimas por lo hilarante que le parecía la situación. Sin darme cuenta, también empecé a reír.

"No puedo creerlo, estabas dispuesto. Hasta cerraste tus ojos como diciendo… _Davis, hazme tuyo, corramos en el atardecer y vivamos nuestra juventud_" logró darme una palmada en la espalda y comprendí el significado de esta broma. Quería levantarme los ánimos con algo estúpido y sin sentido como toda la vida.

"Gracias, Davis. Lo necesitaba" logré decirle sin una gota de hipocresía, estaba siendo sincero.

"Necesitabas un poco de este apuesto y sexy cuerpo. Me alegra haber podido alegrar lo que queda del día" tras finalizar su expresión da un giro en 360. Lo que venía a decir era algo serio e importante, ya no era hora de bromas infantiles.

"La verdad, cuando me enviaste ese mensaje de texto durante clases me quedé sorprendido. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacías algo así, más que nada intercambiar correos. Lamento haberme estado comportando como un cretino"

"Por lo menos lo admites" Davis vuelve a darme la espalda, dándole un tono de melancolía a su pose. Hasta ahora no comprendía la razón por la cual pidió que lo esperara al acabar las clases, encima llegó tarde y algo raro, además de la broma de hace unos instantes, "Tk… mejor dicho, Takeru"

Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. Puede no parecerlo pero, cuando quiere, Davis puede ser una persona muy centrada cuando se trata de temas de escala mayor. Puede pasar desapercibido debido a su constante acto de gracioso y bromista. A diferencia mía, él siempre sabe cuándo ayudar y acudir a sus amigos, además de tener el valor de enfrentarse a ellos, sus miedos y salir adelante. El salón de clase se estaba tornando cada vez más oscuro, como si la oscuridad nos estuviese comiendo como lonche.

"Dime, Takeru… si por algún motivo, digamos… cómo debería poner esto…" nuevamente recurrió a rascarse la cabeza por la indecisión. Al parecer le estaba costando mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La intriga me comía por dentro, tanto mensaje de_ necesito decirte algo importante_ durante clases me mataban, "… cuando vine lo tenía todo perfecto en mi mente… ahora… nada sale de mi boca…"

Lentamente quise acercarme más a él. Podía notarlo en sus ojos, llevaba un fuerte conflicto dentro de él cosa que me sorprendió. Nunca había visto a nuestro líder con semejante semblante, "Oye, Davis… ¿seguro que te encuentras bien…?"

Me quedé atónito. Sentí una gota de agua caer en la punta de mis dedos. La persona que hasta hace poco la consideraba fuerte se estaba quebrando frente a mí. No podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo pasaba muy rápido; sus mensajes, la espera, la demora, la broma y ahora… las lágrimas. Nunca lo había visto llorar de esta manera, se veía tan vulnerable, tan… frágil.

"Prométeme algo, Takeru" logró decir, con la respiración entrecortada por su pesar, "Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… fuese lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias, cuidarás a Kari en mi lugar… irás con ella a la fiesta y ahí… finalmente podrán ser honestos el uno con el otro…"

"D-D-Davis, yo… eso no es algo que…" empecé a atropellarme con mis propias palabras. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿si le sucedía algo? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Por qué lo hace sonar tan… tan… de vida o muerte?

"¡Prométemelo!" gritó, sin aguantar más los sollozos, "Prométemelo… también, no le cuentes nada de esto a Kari… te lo pido, como un amigo. Si al final nada llega a pasar… debes darte prisa porque si no… si no… podría robártela para siempre"

Sentí como la bruma del verano me devoraba lentamente el corazón.

"Te lo prometo… como tu mejor amigo"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE<strong>

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron sin problema alguno, los profesores ya se encontraban al tanto de la situación de Davis. No fue gran noticia, ya que omitieron la parte de que había sucedido en la escuela y que yo me encontraba ahí. También la parte del coma… no puedo creer que todo lo consideren información clasificada. Fue así como pasó el día en un dos por tres. Mientras me encontraba arreglando mis cosas para ir a casa, noté que alguien se encontraba frente a mi escritorio. Al levantar el rostro me encontré con los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Tk. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que soltara un grito del susto.<p>

"Q-Qué … ¿qué quieres?" mis palabras se atropellaban la una con la otra.

Sin intercambio de voces, Tk extiende la mano, en la cual se encontraba un papel. Un papel muy familiar tanto para él como para mí. Mis manos empezar a temblar sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo recibí con cuidado, arreglando y quitando los dobleces hasta terminar con lo que tanto temía. Era el papel sobre la fiesta de fin de año… y este decía lo contrario al original que Tk marcó primero.

_Sí asistiré._

_Pareja: Kari Kamiya_

Sentí como si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Tuve que recostarme en la pared para analizar toda posible explicación con respecto a lo que está sucediendo. Debo estar demente, esto nunca pasaría, él ya tiene pareja… además dijo que no iría, ¡hasta me lo tiró en la cara el mismo día! ¿Acaso es bipolar? ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene este chico…? El pequeño papel se hacía añicos en mis manos, hasta que opté por la mejor respuesta. Retomé la compostura y, sin lugar a dudas, destroce la única prueba que me unió al rubio por un breve lapso de tiempo. La forma en que caían hacia el piso era como ver la nieve caer en el invierno… junto a una lluvia cristalina. Levanté el rostro para enfrentarlo más, al ver sus ojos azules tan profundos, la tormenta que cargaba incrementó, trayendo consigo insoportables gritos y sollozos. Con mis diminutos y débiles puños empecé a golpear su pecho. Tk no se inmutaba, dejaba que haga lo que quiera con él, no se alejó y menos pronunció palabra alguna. Su silencio es aterrador.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres!? Jugando de esta manera tan cruel con mis sentimientos… ¡Tienes a Fūka! ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí!? ¡¿Te gusta verme así!? ¡Porque eso parece desde años atrás!"

La avalancha de todo lo que llevaba guardado llegó a su destino final. Fue en este preciso momento en el cual empecé a recapacitar lo que siento hacia Davis y las palabras de Jun.

_¿Qué es lo que te atrae de él?_

Nada se me venía a mente, solo recuerdos de buenos momentos y su amabilidad conmigo. Esa no es la única base para un enamoramiento, una pareja no puede tener como soporte factores internos o palabras vacías. No estoy diciendo que Davis no exprese lo que siente al decirlo… es solo que, siento que utilizo sus palabras para poderme mantener de pie, como lo único que me permite vivir en el mundo real y eso… eso no está bien. No es saludable ni para mí ni para él. En cambio, cuando veo a Tk… por más que tenga malos recuerdos, no puedo evitar sentir un florecer en mi corazón, como si hiciera que saliera de mi cascarón para volver a casa, donde todos me esperan. Estar al lado de Davis me hacía olvidar todo aquello que me causaba dolor, a huir. Con Tk es lo contrario, es un dolor soportable, uno que hace que vuelva a tener contacto con la realidad y vivir mi vida aprendiendo de esos errores por más dolorosos que sean.

_Mi corazón no puede decidir entre los dos, mi mente está en otro lugar. No sé qué es lo mejor para todos._

"A mí tampoco me gusta esto, ¡¿está bien!?" su repentina reacción no fue como la imagine. La verdad, no creí que sucediera algo. Sostuvo mis muñecas con tal fuerza que e hizo recordar mi impotencia, además de tomar en cuenta lo siguiente. Que era un hombre, ya no un niño con el cual corría en el Digimundo durante las vacaciones de verano, "Siempre… siempre, siempre, siempre viéndome como el villano… el malo de la película, el que te _dañó e hirió_"

No pude evitar soltar un gemido del dolor que me estaba causando. Sus manos cada vez apretaban con más fuerza. Su cuerpo parecía como si fuese a desplomarse encima de mí al acercarse y alejarme.

"Ya, ok. Entiendo el drama pero, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una víctima? ¿Cuándo acabará el acto? Oh cierto, ¡puede ser para siempre al confirmar que eres tan buena actriz en el festival cultural!" sus gritos subían más y más.

Me encontraba con mis ojos cerrados, todavía sintiéndome inútil ante la fuerza de un hombre que me agredía. Preferí quedarme callada, pero por desgracia, mi subconsciente me traicionó, "¡Tú no entiendes cómo me siento!"

"¡Antes de criticarme y verme con esos ojos deberías tener en cuenta TODO por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea el infierno en el que estoy viviendo!" la atmósfera se volvía cada vez más pesada al estar intercambiando nuestros pesares en la mejor forma posible.

"No sé nada… no sé nada porque… ¡no sé nada porque nunca cuentas las cosas! ¡Ni lo que sientes, ni una sola emoción! Es como si te hubieras vuelto una máquina que imita el comportamiento humano con sentimientos artificiales, ¡se supone que éramos amigos!"

Amigos. Se supone que éramos amigos… ¿cómo pude haberme demorado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta? En notar que lo único que quiero más que nada en el mundo es recuperar la amistad entre nosotros que fue rota hace más de cuatro años aquél día en el apartamento de Davis. No entiendo qué momento esto se desvió al juego de pretender para llamar su atención, para terminar en creando indecisión en mi corazón. Creo que he hallado un fragmento de la respuesta que busco. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, un silencio incómodo que duró menos de cinco segundos. Todo pensamiento que tuve en el momento fue destrozado como un vidrio al ser roto por una muy violenta pelota de béisbol.

"¡Nunca te consideré como una!"

Su voz resonó fuertemente en el salón de clase. Tan fuerte que sentí su retumbar en mi cuerpo, como entraba en mí, violando mi sistema. Aquellas manos tan fuertes y a la vez delicadas que sujetaban mis muñecas finalmente se abrieron, dando paso que la circulación vuelva a fluir. Di dos pasos atrás sin dejar de observarlo, atónita. Sujeté con mi mano izquierda mi muñeca derecha, sobándola para apaciguar el dolor. De manera pausada, el rubio que destrozó mis esperanzas, la ironía que nos rodeaba, hice un gesto similar al mío salvo que colocó ambas manos en su rostro. Me pareció ver que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si su mente hubiese colapsado.

"Creo que no podré cumplir esa promesa después de todo…"

"¿Eh?" intenté darle forma a su sombra pero el agua que llenaba mis ojos impedía mi vista. No entiendo que hace hablando de promesas en momentos como estos, se supone que teníamos la nuestra, con Davis, la de nunca separarnos y ayudarnos por siempre. Antes de divagar mucho más en el pasado, la puerta que se hallaba cerrada se abre de manera violenta. Los rayos de sol que se encontraban a punto de morir en el atardecer abrieron paso a la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. Su cabello castaño claro largo, sostenido por un clip a medio camino. Sus ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas combinaban perfectamente con el uniforme escolar.

"Takeru Takaishi, ¡es suficiente!" Fūka logró llamar la atención del rubio, quien al tan solo ver la cara de su enamorada era como si tuviera al frente suyo un ángel, "Lárgate de inmediato"

Como nunca, Fūka sonaba autoritaria, como si Tk fuera su mascota o juguete y ella su amo. Como marioneta, mi mortal enemigo se retiró del salón de clases como si fuese un cadáver viviente. Por alguna razón, el aura que emanaba la chica me recordó al de hace veinticuatro horas. Aquél casi demente y sin duda con falta de lucidez. Tragué algo de saliva y retrocedí como un instinto para sobrevivir. Cuando optó por voltear para vernos cara a cara, su carácter cambió de manera abrupta. Noté como apretaba sus puños con una fuerza sobrehumana.

"Kari, oh Dios mío… Kari…" corrió hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo. Sentí como sus diminutos puños se abrían para al final tener sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda al sujetarse de mi blusa. Mi respiración se entrecortaba al estar cubierta por su bufanda otoñal, "Vamos, no llores. Eres muy linda para arruinar ese rostro con lágrimas, ¿sí?"

Su sonría hizo que toda emoción negativa fuera casi erradicada, "Fūka… pero, ¿cómo sabí-?"

Sin lugar a reclamos, colocó su dedo índice derecho en mis labios, "No hay que pensar de más los pequeños detalles"

"Gracias, Fūka" su sonrisa era contagiosa, quería en lo profundo de mi corazón creer que lo de ayer fue una ilusión. Que Davis simplemente tenía un resfriado y andaba en casa, que nada de esto estuviese pasando ahora mismo.

"Dime, ¿crees que aún se pueda ir al hospital? Quisiera ver a Davis…" el cerquillo cubrió su rostro.

Cierto, Fūka me preguntó al acabar las clases si podía venir conmigo, "Claro, vamos juntas"

Nuevamente me mostró una sonrisa, mucho más brillante que la anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>HIBIKI<strong>

* * *

><p>La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se encontraba jugando sola en un parque, un parque que solía estar lleno de niños antes de que muera el atardecer. En el columpio movía lentamente sus piernas. No sabía la razón por la cual había llegado ahí, sus pies simplemente la guiaron al acabar las clases. Los juegos que se encontraban ahí la llenaban de nostalgia. Las barras, resbaladeras, laberintos, todas llenas de recuerdos con su prima Yolei. Con la prima que llamó minutos antes para pedirle consejos con respecto a un rubio que pone las vidas de toda persona de cabeza. Una leve ventisca empiece a mecer su falda para terminar arreglando su cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Decide quitarse sus anteojos por breves instantes. Los limpia con su blusa y se los vuelve a colocar. De manera monótona empieza a revisar los mensajes dentro de su celular hasta llegar al que le envió a Yolei.<p>

Una hora antes, tal cual Hibiki llegó al parque, se encontraba cargando un peso muy grande para su diminuto cuerpo. Su confesión había fallado, el chico no logró darse cuenta de sus intenciones, tuvo una explosión abrupta luego de verse involucrada en el incidente de la azotea con los demás muchachos. El haber presenciado la caída de Motomiya y Kamiya fue su dosis máxima de tortura para hacerla perder los nervios. Sin olvidar la gran infracción que cometía al cumplir el deseo egoísta de todos ellos al abstenerse de presenciar cargos hacia Fūka. Ni ella misma podía engañarse, se cree capaz de haber hecho lo mismo. No entendía por qué todos se esmeraban tanto para protegerla que de un momento a otro se integró al círculo. Miraba sin vida sus zapatos mientras intentaba columpiarse.

"Hibi…" una voz familiar para la muchacha de pelo turquesa y ojos grises irrumpió su silencio. La persona se encontraba corriendo, junto con un morral que parecía poder explotar en cualquier instante por la cantidad de libros y lecturas que cargaba. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada, "Hibi… disculpa… la… demora… muchos… papeles… fotocopias…"

"Yolei… eres tan tonta como siempre. Toma asiento en el columpio de a lado" Hibiki solo permitía que su prima le hablara con aquel diminutivo, con la condición de poder recalcar la torpeza de la chica de cabello morado, "Siendo honesta, no creí que vendrías. Después de todo estás intentado avanzar el año universitario… por más que tengamos la misma edad me pareces inalcanzable. Además también está tu relación con Ken, ¿ya llevan más de cuatro años, cierto? Ya solucionaron su problema de-"

Una vez que Hibiki empezaba a hablar de esa manera era su forma de intentar escapar de la seria charla que se avecinaba. Yolei tuvo que callarla al escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo. No deseaba hablar sobre el problema que tuvo con su Ken, por más que la noche anterior él se encargó de declarar todo el amor que siente hacia ella, de toda manera humanamente posible. Ella sabía que no había forma de enmendar el error, que debía pasar la página pero le costaba, le afectaba.

"Hibi, no toquemos ese tema por ahora" le sonríe a su prima mientras suelta un suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo pintado de naranja, "Parecías muy nerviosa cuando me enviaste ese mensaje. No lo entendí por completo pero logro notar que te hace falta un poco de alegría. Hasta ya creo tener una idea de que trata, por más vaga que sea. Tu mensaje solo decía _Ven_. No había forma alguna de saber dónde nos teníamos que encontrar pero, sabiendo que eras tú… era obvio que escogerías este lugar"

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil asiente de una manera lenta, "Cuando éramos pequeñas jugábamos mucho aquí"

"Recuerdo que nos peleábamos con los otros niños para poder subir a algunos juegos, como las barras. Los hacíamos caer apropósito… hasta ahora cuando paso por un parque y veo a otros niños abusando de esa manera me dan ganas de darles una buena pateada" Yolei suelta una gran carcajada.

"Um, Yolei… no creo que eso sea normal" ahora fue el turno de la menor suspirar.

"Me imagino que la confesión no sucedió de acuerdo a lo planeado, ¿cierto?" con aquella frase dicha, la niña elegida dio un leve impulso con ambos pies para así empezar a hacerle uso al columpio.

Hibiki no podía contarle sobre el incidente de ayer. No tenía idea como podía reaccionar. Le disgustaba guardarle cosas a su prima pero esta vez era una excepción, una excepción que cumplía por Tk, Kari, Davis y… Fūka, "Sí, nunca te equivocas Yolei"

"Bingo. Está escrito en toda tu cara… sabes, eso le sucede a toda persona. Tu caso se parece muy similar al que tenía con Ken antes de que confesara. La atmósfera que te rodea me lo dice. No notó a lo que ibas mientras decías tus sentimientos"

"Como siempre, soy un libro abierto tras tus gafas" la muchacha intentaba seguir su acto de ingenuidad.

"Verás, de chica sabía que iba a terminar un año antes que Ken. No quería que eso sucediera entonces tuve la fantástica idea de querer repetir por más que fuéramos a escuelas distintas. Mi mamá me gritó terrible cuando descubrió que mi promedio había empeorado. Davis empezó a burlarse de mí pero Ken… Ken se ofreció a ayudarme. Fue en ese momento en el que logré confirmar que mi enamoramiento era amor. Esos meses que pasamos a solas eran lo más preciado para mí y todavía lo son. Por más que mi promedio mejorara, se hizo una costumbre vernos cada tarde para estudiar. Fue ahí cuando planeé mi siguiente meta, ir a una Universidad que esté de acuerdo a su intelecto. Luego, una noche, tuve la osadía de decir que me gustaría detener el tiempo y poder estar juntos siempre. El respondió con un _eso sería maravilloso pero, ya se nos está acabando lo poco que queda_"

"¿También fuiste ignorada…? Pero si era más claro que el agua que era una confesión dulce e inocente" la muchacha de pelo turquesa se exaltó más de lo debido que casi cae del columpio.

"Ahora Ken admite haber creído que era una confesión. En ese tiempo él era más ingenuo que Kari en cosas de este tipo y por eso no tomó la reacción correcta. No todos responden de la misma manera que esperamos. A no ser que quieras someter a Tk a un experimento como el del perro de Pavlov"

"Tienes razón…" suspira la chica de cabello turquesa, "Creo que… me voy a dar por vencida"

"¡¿Qué!?" por más que Yolei supiera que el romance entre ellos nunca iba a florecer, le dolía en lo profundo de su alma escuchar a su prima decir aquellas palabras, "Pero… Hibi…"

"Está bien… además, por lo menos lo intenté. Nunca me va a ver de esa manera puesto a que sus ojos siempre han mirado a alguien más y hasta ahora lo hacen" con eso dicho, salta del columpio para observar el atardecer, "Además… en ese momento, estoy segura que iba a decir que solo soy una buena amiga… que se sentía orgulloso de mis logros, como si fuera una hija que recibe halagos de su padre. Siendo honesta, si no fuera por él, quizás no estuviera en la posición que estoy ahora. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil… ni yo lo creo"

"Hibi…" la niña elegida del amor y la pureza acude a su prima para darle un fuerte abrazo, "Diste lo mejor de ti"

"Gracias…" Hibiki no quería llorar y mantuvo su posición. No lo hizo.

Volviendo al presente, la muchacha terminó de recordar la hora que había pasado al lado de Yolei. Aquello le había levantado a más no poder los ánimos que llevaba hasta el piso. Estaba decidida a irse a casa hasta que una silueta apareció al frente suyo. Era Tk.

"V-V-Vaya, Takaishi. Qué sorpresa toparnos aquí" Hibiki aparentaba ser fuerte, pero tras recordar la conversación se le hacía imposible, "¿Sucede algo? Se te ve demacrado"

"Ah… presidenta" Tk había caminado sin rumbo alguno luego de ser botado por su enamorada del salón de clases, "¿En dónde… estoy?"

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, diminuta como ella, "Nos encontramos en un parque, ¿no ves los juegos? Vamos, toma asiento al lado. Me da miedo que colapses en cualquier segundo"

De manera monótona, Tk hace lo sugerido. Hibiki no podía evitar sentir cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Los sentimientos superan la voluntad humana con tanta facilidad que ni ella misma podía persuadirse.

"Presidenta Inoue… ¿qué piensa hacer por lo de ayer?"

El columpio de Hibiki se paralizó. Él había vuelto a tocar el mismo tema. El que la hizo soltar todo lo que pensaba, sentía, desafiarlo y perder su listón favorito en el proceso. Centenares de respuestas se le venían a la cabeza, pero ninguna sonaba apropiada una vez que pensaba el posible escenario. Ella pensaba que seguro Tk estaba molesto con ella por su reacción. Prefirió pretender ignorancia.

"Vamos, Takaishi… no hay necesidad de formalismos en este punto. Con Hibiki es suficiente" retoma el impulso en su columpio. Tk hace lo mismo.

"Por favor, por lo que más quieras, Hibiki… no apunte esto en el récord académico de Hinanawi. Ella puede sonreír pero sé que está asustada por dentro. La conozco bien… sé que es egoísta y hasta cruel de mi parte para Davis y Kari… digo, Kamiya. Hasta para ti luego de haber pedido lo mismo ayer pero, te lo pido…" sin duda alguna, Tk saltó del columpio y se arrodilló frente a ella, de la manera más forma posible dentro de su cultura.

Por alguna razón, Hibiki empieza a sonreír, "No puedo creerlo… estoy lidiando con la misma escena el mismo día. Me estoy empezando a preocupar, qué pasará cuando me gradúe y los deje. Necesitarán una mano dura y comprensiva que los vigile. Es imposible que estos casos pasen por alto pero, tampoco puedo evitar pensar en otras cosas. Qué problemáticos que son todos ustedes…"

El muchacho rubio retoma su compostura con cara de extrañado, "¿Alguien más hizo lo mismo que yo?"

La muchacha vuelve a sacar otro suspiro, "No sé si te haces el tonto, o lo eres, ¿quién más crees que es capaz de hacer lo mismo? Kamiya"

Tk se quedó atónito, sin palabra alguna para expresar lo que sentía, "K-Kari hizo… ¿qué?"

Sin notarlo, él había empleado su nombre en vez del apellido, cosa que deseaba evitar cuando estaba rodeado de alguna otra persona. Era su forma de cortar cualquier vínculo cercano que tuvo alguna vez con ella.

"Vino temprano, en la mañana, al consejo y se arrodilló de la misma manera que tu hiciste hace unos segundos pidiendo lo mismo. Que Hinanawi debió haber tenido una razón y que Motomiya tampoco hubiese querido que se hiciera algo de ese tipo y… creo en eso. Por más que nunca haya tratado de manera directa con él sé que es cierto. Después de todo, ustedes tres siempre han estado juntos"

Se quedó pensando, analizando cada palabra que Hibiki le había dicho. Notó que estaba pasando lo mismo que hace muchos años atrás, con el incidente de los cigarrillos… sobre Kari y Fūka, un evento de años atrás que las unía sin que ellas lo supieran. Tras todo lo sucedido en estas casi últimas veinticuatro horas, Davis se encontraba defendiéndola desde su cama en el hospital. Pensaban en ella por más daño que haya hecho, "Kari… Kari es… amiga de Fūka y Fūka es… amiga de Kari. Ella quiere entenderla… desean entenderse… debo de hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Tras levantar su rostro mira de manera directa a Inoue. Sus ojos azules se volvieron a llenar de vida e ignorando la confesión de la muchacha, Tk la abrazó sin duda alguna, "¡Gracias, Inoue! Eres la mejor. Nadie podría reemplazar a la gran presidenta que tenemos. Debo de apresurarme e ir al hospital"

Sin esperar despedida alguna, el rubio sale corriendo hacia su destino. Hibiki vuelve a quedarse sola, "Sí lo van a hacer… y ese serás tú. Idiota"

* * *

><p><strong>KARI<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siéntete como en casa, Fūka. Puedes jugar con Miko, es muy dócil y la gusta que le hagan cariño en su cabeza. Solo debo ir por unas cosas para llevarle a Davis e iremos para allá"<p>

Al inicio tuve mis dudas de traer a Fūka a casa. Temía que me atacara al estar solas, aunque en todo el camino se encontraba sonriendo de manera honesta, como si nada hubiese sucedido y fuésemos amigas. Me pregunto si me considera una… de todas maneras, me alegra que mi hermano no se encuentre en casa. Por cómo se está comportando con las chicas me daría temor que intentara seducirla. Se supone que está en una relación estable con Mariya. Su amiga Himawari debe estar poniéndolo derecho para que sea algo serio y deje su fobia contra las _Soras_. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo se encontrará? Desde que vive con Matt no la he vuelto a ver…

Sin darme cuenta había encontrado lo que buscaba al entrar a mi habitación. Mi Digivice, lo necesitaba más que nunca, Veemon tiene que saber esto y estar al lado de Davis. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Tras extender mi mano frente al computador y decir las palabras clave, di una pequeña oración para que Fūka no decidiera entrar a mi cuarto.

El verdor del mundo digital me envolvió. Su atardecer era precioso, mucho más hermoso que el nuestro. Es imposible de creer que suceda en simultáneo. No debo perder más tiempo, necesito encontrarlos. Por suerte, a esta hora sé en dónde se encuentran. Caminé de manera rápida, o más bien, troté para llegar hacia la aldea del inicio. A estas horas, Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon terminaban de ayudar a Elecmon de cuidarlos huevos y Digimons bebés. Cuando llegué, vi a los tres alrededor de un huevo en particular. Su exterior se encontraba cubierto de corazones color pastel, era muy femenino. Sin querer no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, para sorpresa mía hasta me escondí.

"¿Estás seguro que Elecmon dijo eso?" Patamon parecía escéptico, sin creer las palabras que decía Veemon, "Es imposible"

"Convencido de eso, Gatomon estaba conmigo. Vamos, dile que no estoy mintiendo" Veemon miró a mi camarada con aquellos ojos iguales a los de Davis cuando está a mi lado. Ella se encontraba acariciendo el Digihuevo con su cola.

"Sí es cierto, Patamon. Siendo honesta ni yo lo puedo creer" da un suspiro, "Estábamos alimentando a los bebés cuando en ese Elecmon aparece con este Digihuevo"

"Nos dijo que había hecho de todo para que nazca pero no sucedía nada. Es muy probable que sea lo que dice. No es del tipo que anda mintiendo con temas así de importantes" el dinosaurio azul frunció el ceño.

Observé como las alas de Patamon se movían de arriba hacia abajó. Según lo que me contaba Tk eso sucedía cuando se encontraba confundido pero preocupado a la vez por algo, "Si es así… ¿eso significa que sucederá algo?"

"Espero que no. Todo ha estado tan pacífico que… no pienso mentir, todo está tan aburrido que siento que falta emoción en nuestras vidas. No estoy diciendo que quiera que pase algo pero… ¡esta tranquilidad siento que me va a volver loco!" tras terminar su grito de honestidad, Veemon cae rendido en el acolchonado suelo de la aldea del inicio.

"Si sigues gritan de esa manera va a despertar a los bebés" Gatomon seguía inmutable.

"Es solo que… extraño esos días. Estar con Davis era divertido. Ahora que no pueden venir tan seguido es algo… solitario. No estoy diciendo que me aburra estar con ustedes… pero, ¿no extrañan tener aventuras?"

Veemon era exactamente como Davis. Tras decir algo así, ambos Digimons se encontraron dentro de un silencio incómodo. Me empecé a sentir mal por Gatomon. Efectivamente no había podido pasar tanto tiempo con ella como antes. Inclusive, mi relación con Tk había arruinado la suya con Patamon. Ya nada era lo mismo.

"En fin, nuestra misión actual es cuidar de este Digihuevo y esperar"

Veemon intentaba romper el silencio entre Gatomon y Patamon, quienes intercambiaban de vez en cuando un par de miradas. Miradas que llevaban un significado de una cercanía imposible. No tuve más remedio que salir de mi escondite y dirigirme hacia ellos, por el bien del compañero de Davis.

"¡Oigan, chicos!" sonreí a la distancia mientras les movía la mano.

"¡Kari!" mi camaradas vino corriendo hacia mí, luego de acomodar el Digihuevo en una posición segura, "¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡Kari!"

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, "Gatomon, me da gusto verte"

"Kari… ¿dónde has estado? ¡Te he extrañado mucho!" no la veía desde hace más de tres meses. Creo que soy la única que no viene tan seguido al Digimundo.

"Patamon, es Kari" Veemon sonríe, poniéndose se pie para venir.

"¿Está Tk?" logré mirar de manera sutil como el pequeño se deprimía. Veemon se mantuvo en silencio, "Tomaré eso como un no"

Gatomon me llevaba de la mano hacia los dos que se encontraban alrededor del Digihuevo. Mi camarada había cambiado su ánimo por completo y se encontraba hablándome sobre el Digihuevo que habían encontrado. Eso sí, no me comentó sobre las dudas que habían estado comentado minutos atrás.

"Me parece muy curioso. Tratándose de ustedes tres, siento que van a hacer un trabajo maravilloso" el tan solo ver sonreír a Gatomon, ambos intercambiaron miradas y levantaron el ánimo también, "La razón por la que vine es algo delicada…"

Me partía el corazón tener que romper la alegría que se había formado pero no tenía otra alternativa. Les conté una versión editada sobre el accidente de Davis, omitiendo lo de Fūka pero tratando de ser lo más honesta posible con Veemon. Él merece saber la verdad pero preferiría que Davis se la dijera…

Sin más preámbulos volví con él al mundo real. Dejando atrás a Gatomon y Patamon en completa soledad. Veemon se había transformado en Demiveemon y su apariencia de muñeco de felpa podía engañar a Fūka quién aparentemente se había peleado con Miko. Mi gato se encontraba en la esquina de la sala, con la piel erizada mientras la miraba. Ella se encontraba con una risa nerviosa.

"Creo que no le agrado" me dijo, "He intentado hacerle algo de cariño pero no pude, tanto así que me rasguñó la mano"

"Bueno… Miko es algo… especial" olvidé ese detalle, es muy huraño con los desconocidos.

"¿Ya tienes todo?" se levantó del sofá para luego darse cara a cara con Demiveemon, "¡Qué lindo! ¿Es eso lo que estabas buscando? ¡Qué adorable!"

Sentí como Demiveemon se sonrojaba por el halago, "Sí, es muy especial para Davis y quisiera que lo tuviera a su lado durante su estadía en el hospital"

"Estoy segura que le encantará ese detalle, Kari"

Definitivamente Fūka no sabe nuestro secreto, el secreto del Digimundo.

* * *

><p>Salimos del apartamento y tomamos el primer bus que encontramos hacia el hospital. Al llegar, ví que solo estaban los padres de Davis y no Jun. Me daba terror encontrarme con ella luego de lo de ayer. Fūka se presentó a los padres de Davis e hizo lo mismo que yo, pedir disculpas para que luego se las rechazaran al decir que no tiene la culpa de nada. Ellos no sabían que esas palabras la destrozaron por dentro al ser mentira. Entregué a Demiveemon a sus padres y dicho y hecho lo dejaron a su lado. Nosotras no podíamos pasar, solo familiares cercanos. Estuvimos un buen rato con ellos hasta que se hizo tarde. El atardecer había muerto y la noche empezaba a reinar. Nos encontrábamos en la puerta del hospital, a punto de salir, hasta que nos topamos con él.<p>

"Tk" Fūka se encontraba sorprendida. Su enamorado se encontraba agitado de haber corrido desde quién sabe dónde. Además que ella lo trató de una manera muy extraña hace unas horas.

"Fūka…" casi sin aliento, él dijo su nombre, hasta que me vio, "Gracias a Dios que sigues aquí. No sé qué haría si no te encontraba. Tenemos que hablar"

Me imagino que debe tratarse de una conversación seria entre pareja. Tal cual coloqué un pie fuera, me tocó el hombro, "Te estaba hablando a ti, Kamiya"

Fūka fue ahora quién empezó a caminar de manera pasiva, "Nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos…" solté.

Ella se retiró sin decirle nada. Era como si solo hubiese existido un par de segundo frente a los ojos de Tk.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" colocó su otra mano en mi hombro. Me sentí aprisionada.

"No hay necesidad de preguntar luego de habérmelo dicho" evitaba mirarlo y bajé sus manos, "Además, no sé si quiera escuchar lo que tengas que decir pero, si viniste corriendo hasta aquí debe ser algo importante, ¿nos sentamos en el patio?"

Me di cuenta tarde de lo que había sugerido. Estaba pretendiendo como si lo que dijo horas antes nunca hubiese sucedido.

_No sé nada… no sé nada porque… ¡no sé nada porque nunca cuentas las cosas! ¡Ni lo que sientes, ni una sola emoción! Es como si te hubieras vuelto una máquina que imita el comportamiento humano con sentimientos artificiales, ¡se supone que éramos amigos!_

_¡Nunca te consideré como una!_

Sus palabras seguían resonando en mi interior. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiese contestar, su estómago interrumpió nuestro silencio. El mismo silencio incómodo que observé en el Digimundo entre Gatomon y Patamon.

"Pft. Mejor vayamos a la cafetería" formé una sonrisa burlona. Mi sistema alimenticio me traicionó, imitando a Tk. Mi estómago sonó.

"Pft" él empezó a reírse y aquella melodía hizo que bajara la guardia. Reí a su lado.

Mientras caminábamos lado a lado, evitaba recordar el recorrido que tuve con Jun hacia el mismo lugar. En vez de eso, recordé que hasta ahora no comprendía la mezcla de emociones que sentía hacia Tk. Antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de que él estuviera con Fūka y yo mostrara mi amargura al hacer lo mismo con Davis, era muy obvio que lo odiaba. Lo consideraba mi mortal enemigo. Cosa que hasta ahora sigo haciendo… creo… no, debo creerlo. Más bien, en estos últimos meses sentí que se estaba enmendando nuestra relación… inclusive… inclusive sentí que mis sentimientos de amor hacia él estaban volviendo pero… su actitud solo hizo que muriera y notara que se desviaron hacia Davis. Debo admitir, aunque supiera lo que siente mi corazón… una parte mía todavía estaba enamorada de este rubio idiota.

Al llegar ordeno un café con crema y un bizcocho de vainilla. Tk un café cargado junto a un sándwich de jamón y queso. Sin evitarlo, quise intentar establecer una conversación tras probar algo de la crema, "¿Viniste a ver a Davis?"

"Sí, no lo he visto desde ese día… ya sabes…" le da un mordisco a su pan y se atora un poco por el tamaño, "Oye…"

"Lamento haberme puesto así de pesada. Tenías razón Solo somos compañeros de clase y no debes contarme todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Lo siento mucho" no comprendí de donde provenían las palabras que acaba de decir, solo sé que sentí como un gran peso se liberaba de mí.

Observé una gran frustración en Tk, tanto así que sin importar la temperatura de su café, no dudó en tomarlo de una sola. En cuestión de segundos empezó a toser por el calor y la amargura.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien!?" no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Temía que se haya quemado la garganta o inclusive el esófago. Antes de que acudiera a su lado, levantó su mano para hacerme entender que no era nada grave.

"No… es… nada" se recostó en su asiente y dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte. La noche había llegado y las estrellas brillaban de una manera hermosa.

"Y bueno… si es así… ¿de qué querías hablar?" no comprendía mi comportamiento. Era como si ignorara por completo todo lo sucedido por el simple hecho de volver a tener una conversación normal con él.

Su silencio lo sentí eterno, como si estuviese pensando de forma detenida lo que iba a responder. En eso veo cómo se sonroja y se atropella con sus palabras, "Fūka… ¿te dijo algo con respecto a la fiesta?"

"Pues… no hemos hablado sobre eso" era como si a Fūka no le importase el hecho que Tk haya decidido ir conmigo.

"Ah… ya veo" sus palabras se mecieron con el viento, "Ella no iba a ir y por eso yo tampoco pero, ella insistió que lo haga y por eso… pasó lo que pasó, te mostré el papel para ir contigo. Fūka insistió"

Sentí como habló de manera atropellada. Mi café ya se había enfriado y mi bizcocho seguía intacto. En cambio, Tk había tomado y comido como si tuviese un ataque de ansiedad. Cubrió la mitad de su cara con la mano derecha, avergonzado.

Pasaron un par de minutos más e intercambiamos palabras. Al final decidimos entrar a la sala para ver a Davis, ya que la temperatura había bajado. Nos sentamos al frente de la habitación. La ventana que daba al pasillo se encontraba algo abierta y su rostro se veía pacífico, como si no estuviera en este mundo. Sin saberlo, abrí los ojos y me di con la sorpresa que las horas de visita habían acabado.

"Que ironía. Tomamos café y nos quedamos dormidos"

Tras despertar estaba a punto de moverme sin despertar a Tk pero pasó algo inesperado. Para empezar, al darme cuenta, mi cabeza había estado apoyada en su hombro y la suya encima de mi cabello. Mi rostro se pudo tan rojo como un tomate, y por eso decidí levantarme. Él sujetó mi manga del uniforme con su mano. Quería que me quedara a su lado. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Nuevamente retomé la posición anterior.

"Te importaría… ¿si nos quedamos así un rato más?"

No respondí y mi silencio fue tomado como un sí.

* * *

><p><strong>HIBIKI<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido y la muchacha no se atrevía a irse a casa. Había algo que la mantenía anclada al columpio. Llegó por su cuenta, luego vino Yolei, horas luego Takeru y sentía como si alguien más fuese a aparecer. Dicho y hecho, una silueta fue reflejada por la luz del farol que iluminaba el pequeño parque. Era Fūka.<p>

"Siempre la ha mirado, la ha protegido… tengo tanta envidia…" Hibiki no había notado que Fūka se acercaba a ella. Al sentir su mano tocar con la suya, dio un grito, "Hinanawi…"

"Presidenta… ¿estoy llorando?" los ojos de la muchacha de cabello castaño se encontraban sumidos en una piscina de lágrimas.

"No, no lo estás…" finalmente, aquello que la mantenía atada al columpio, fue liberado. Logró ponerse de pie y acercarse a Fūka.

_Por alguna razón, todos han terminado viniendo a este parque. Definitivamente merece el nombre que tiene. El parque de los encuentros. De ahora en adelante creo que creeré en supersticiones de este tipo._

"¿Es correcto lo que está haciendo al ceder a las peticiones de ellos dos?" Fūka sabía lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, puesto que nunca se fue del hospital. Se encontró escuchando a escondidas la conversación entre Kari y Tk. Primero las disculpas y luego el tema en cuestión, el que ellos habían ido a pedirle el favor a Hibiki, "Casi mato a Kari… Davis sí pudo haber muerto… ¿merezco tanta amabilidad de todos ustedes?"

Hibiki llega a suspirar, nunca creyó lidiar con tantos temas el mismo día. Ella que buscaba apoyo de Yolei terminó apoyando a aquellos que la necesitaban. Nunca creyó que alguien acudises a ella por consejos, en especial ellos tres, "Fūka Hinanawi… te suspendo de… de… ¡llorar! No tienes permitido llorar hasta que acabe el año"

Los ojos de la muchacha se ponen más vidriosos aún al sonreír, "¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?"

"Uno muy difícil de cumplir y que creo que Takaishi te daría"

Fūka cae rendida al ya no poder aguantar más sus sentimientos. Hibiki se agacha para abrazarla.

"El llanto es un privilegio que tiene el ser humano y lo debe saber controlar. Pero este dolor, este pesar… es insoportable y el peor castigo de todos"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí concluye el capítulo 16 de Ironía! En el siguiente voy a aclarar un par más de detalles, en especial la razón por la cual Davis acudió a Tk a pedirle el favor de cuidar a Kari. Espero no demorar tanto con ese. Ojalá les haya gustado y pido disculpas por si hay algún error o falta de descripciones de los ambientes. Además lamento haber metido una nueva incógnita con el Digihuevo.<strong>


	17. No Merezco Tanta Amabilidad

**Bienvenidos mis queridos Takaris y Daikaris a un nuevo capítulo de Ironía. Este se llevará a cabo en medio de varios capítulos anteriores, así que se recomienda re/leer las acciones de Fūka desde el cap 11, para comprender las razones de sus actos, su relación con Tk y varias incógnitas que quedaron en el aire! Con eso dicho, que empiece esto! Ah, va a ser un poquito largo al tener que rellenar varias cosas desde el punto de vista de ella, al ser importante. Olvidé mencionar que ella se refiere a Tk con Takeru debido a que no quiere sonar tan familiar con él. Y um, disculpen si suena muy apresurado o diferente, he escrito esto durante diferentes momentos mientras estudiaba y urghghgh espero tenga sentido. Este capitulo esta tan mal escrito odio escribir en laptop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: <span>No Merezco Tanta Amabilidad<span>**

* * *

><p>No entendía la razón de mis celos. Sentía que cada día que pasaba, Takeru se alejaba más de mí. Al verlo cerca de Kari, mi corazón se hundía en un mar de dolor y persistía incluso hasta antes de acostarme cada noche. He decidido bajar la dosis de mi medicina para no volverme tan dependiente tras estos sentimientos que acabo de encontrar. Además, me siento mucho mejor de salud a comparación de cómo solía estar antes. Hace más de un año y medio que no sufro ningún tipo de incidente de gravedad. Es cierto que se manifestaba como si fueran pequeños pasos, tales como mis repentinos ataques de ira, el que sucedió cuando encontramos a Davis y Kari atrapados en el gimnasio pero, no era algo extremadamente peligroso. Estoy segura que mi hermano, Akira, se sentiría orgulloso de mí… por más que yo sea la razón por la cual se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Toda la familia se desboronó por mi culpa… hasta que Takeru entró en mi vida. Suena extraño admitirlo después de todo este tiempo pero, me alegra que nuestro encuentro sucediera. Si no fuera por él quizás yo… no estaría donde estoy ahora. Sigo sin comprender por qué accedí a formar parte de su plan, quizás porque siento que le debo mucho. Por más que él desee que Kari madure… él también tiene que hacerlo. Si sigue con todos esos sentimientos hacia ella... debió haberse disculpado desde un inicio. Si sigo tanto tiempo a su lado… va a lograr llenar el vacío que dejó Akira en mi corazón y eso es lo que menos quiero. Si eso llegase a pasar y Takeru desapareciera de mi vida… no quiero pensar de lo que soy capaz de hacer.<p>

Tras lavarme el rostro, salí del baño para regresar al salón de clases de arte y me topé con la chica más pequeña de todo nuestro grado, Anzu Hagiwara. Su popularidad creció luego de su actuación junto a nosotros en el festival cultural. Ella se encuentra en un club que desconozco pero sé que se dedican a leer el futuro de las personas, como el tarot. Se corren los rumores que sus predicciones son 99.9% acertadas y son hechas bajo su propia voluntad. Si alguien se acerca a pedirle, no duda ni un segundo para rechazarlo.

"Hinanawi…" sus ojos brillan al verme. Su corto cabello color rubio, uno mucho más intenso que el de Takeru, se encontraba con un listón al lado.

"Hagiwara" ahora que la veo más de cerca, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Hibiki, es mucho más pequeña, "Disculpa, debes de querer entrar al tocador. No te estoy dejando pasar"

Me moví de la puerta, lista para regresasr a clase pero ella, de manera rápida, sujetó mis manos.

"Hinanawi… ¿me dejas predecir tu futuro?"

Me quedé atónita. Quisiera decirle que no pero… hay algo en su mirada que se me hace imposible rechazarla. Como si esto no fuera un juego sino algo serio, "¿Por qué tan repentino? Digo, gracias pero…"

"En la clase de arte te vi algo ansiosa al estar al lado de Kamiya. Normalmente demoras mucho más en hacer un boceto y bueno… admiro tus dotes artísticos, sobre todo tu voz, es por eso que se me hizo extraño. Lo sé porque siempre me siento detrás de ti. Volviendo a tu habilidad para el canto, siento que la he escuchado antes, en alguna parte… en fin, creí poder animarte leyendo tu futuro y como no regresabas decidí ir a buscarte"

"Debe ser tu imaginación…" no creí que alguien me admirara, tanto así para casi reconocer mi voz, "Regresemos a clase, Hagiwara"

Pero aquello no la detuvo. Se sujetó mucho más fuerte de mis muñecas y acercó su rostro. Por un instante me pareció que sus ojos cambiaron y se tornaron de color púrpura, dándole nuevamente ese toque sobrenatural al igual que su papel en la obra de teatro.

"Shamanmon… préstame tu fuerza"

"¿Shamanmon…?"

No pude evitar repetir esa frase, ¿será algún tipo de encantamiento? Tras cerrar sus ojos, sentí como si los segundos se volvieran en horas. Toda la vida que yacía en ella parecía haberse ido a algún otro lugar. En eso, sus ojos se abrieron de manera repentina y se alejó de mí, asustada. Por poco y me parece que se iba a sujetar la cabeza para controlar sus emociones.

"Hinanawi… tú… tienes una enfermadad, ¿cierto?"

Me quedé helada. Sentía cómo ahora era mi turno de experimentar lo que es el miedo. Nadie nunca me había dicho eso. De una manera tan… repentina… alguien, ajeno a mí. Que no me conoce, que no sabe nada sobre mí. Esto está mal, muy mal. Cómo… cómo así… rumores, debe haber algún rumor. Nadie debe enterarse, nadie…

"¡Contrólate, Fūka! No voy a hacerte daño, no te voy a lastimar"

Sus palabras lograr apaciguar mi temor. Quizás… quizás lo de leer el futuro es cierto después de todo. Hesité pero tenía que preguntar, "Hagiwara… ¿qué fue lo que viste? Tu expresión… me dice que no es algo muy placentero" "Hinanawi… tienes que controlar tus emociones… debes seguir tu tratamiento… sino, algo terrible va a suceder. Algo que involucra a Takaishi, Motomiya, Kamiya e inclusive a la presidenta Inoue"

"¿Qué…? No… no puede ser que mis acciones involucren a tantas personas…"

"¡No estoy mintiendo! Lo vi… te vi … en el techo, forcejeando… no podías distinguir quienes eran tus enemigos y quienes tus amigos… vi a alguien caer y… y una ambulancia… Motomiya… creo que era Motomiya…"

"Hagiwara… yo… por favor… que esto quede entre nosotras… gracias por… la advertencia"

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Me iba a dar otro ataque, yo que pensaba que estaba mucho mejor… quizás sea por dejar de tomar mi medicina… no creo, yo estoy mejor, estoy mucho mejor… tengo… tengo que hacer algo… Motomiya… Davis… tengo que hablar con Davis…

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hinanawi, ¿sucede algo? Me parece muy extraño que me enviaras un mensaje antes de que acaben las clases. No es que seamos muy cercanos aunque… no me digas… ¡te enamoraste de mi! Lo siento pero estoy con mi linda Kari… espera, esto significa que estoy dentro de un triángulo amoroso, ¡genial!"<p>

Davis había accedido a hablar conmigo. Le envié un mensaje antes de que acabaran las clases y respondió de manera inmediata. Dijo que tenía un compromiso con alguien más pero que esa persona podía esperar un poco. Me pregunto de quién se tratará.

"Davis, me sorprende tu carisma" sonreí, "La verdad, dudé mucho antes de enviar ese mensaje. Sé que no somos muy cercanos y que si no fuera por nuestras circunstancias actuales nunca hubiéramos establecido contacto alguno"

Observé como tomó una silla y se sentó sonriendo al igual que yo, "Este juego de pretender sí que cansa a veces, ¿no crees?"

Solté un gesto de sorpresa. Sabía que él era listo, que solo pretendía hacerse el gracioso siempre. Siento que Davis también tiene un motivo ulterior para lo que hace,

"Siempre sorprendes. Efectivamente, Takeru y yo estamos pretendiendo. Como ustedes dos. Salvo que… Takeru no ha logrado darse cuenta"

"Y tampoco mi hermosa Kari. Si se llega a dar cuenta mi corazón se haría pedazos"

"¿Realmente la quieres, no?" no pude evitar soltar aquello. No sé si era envidia o algo más.

"Yo no la quiero. La amo. Amo a Kari. Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella si es necesario"

"Davis…"

Tengo que decírselo. Debo decírselo. Por mi culpa… Davis… una ambulancia… no quiero pensar en el peor de los casos pero ni yo misma puedo medir la gravedad de mis ataques. Tengo miedo que Davis pueda morir por mi culpa y… si acaba de decir eso... aquello significa que… Kari está de alguna manera involucrada con el ataque que me va a dar. Tengo que impedirlo. Tengo que decírselo.

"La verdad, Hinanawi… me alegra que todo esto haya sucedido. De alguna forma siento que… de esta manera, esos dos van a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos"

"¡Davis, yo… yo!" me atoré con mis palabras, él va en serio. Está dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, por más que eso signifique perderla al hacerle notar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Takeru, "¡Davis, es muy probable que yo haga algo que los lastime!"

Davis dejó su asiento y se acercó hacia mí, "Hagas lo que hagas, estoy seguro que podré evitarlo. Es mi deber como líder proteger a todos"

"¿Líder…? ¿No tienes miedo? ¡Es muy probable que atente contra tu vida! ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?"

"Hare todo lo posible para evitarlo si llega a suceder. Además, no tengas miedo. Nosotros siempre estaremos para ayudarte. Somos tus amigos, no estás sola, Hinanawi. Ahora si me disculpas debo correr que Tk seguro se va a enfadar conmigo"

"Takeru… ¡Davis espera!"

Ya era demasiado tarde. Davis Motomiya ha ignorado mi advertencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Días después…<strong>

* * *

><p>Era la hora que muchos estábamos esperando. Cuando sonó la campana que daba fin a nuestras actividades escolares, muchos empezamos a apresurarnos para ir a nuestros hogares, tras guardar todo útil y cuaderno en nuestros bolsos o mochilas. Mis manos temblaban un poco y mi respiración se encontraba agitada. Después de todo, Takeru me había enviado un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que deseaba hablar conmigo con respecto a la fiesta de promoción. Una que nuestro grado no debería tener, ya que nos falta todavía un año para graduarnos pero, aún así todos quieren una razón para divertirse. Hasta ahora no habíamos mencionado el tema, en especial por él. A mí, sinceramente, me da lo mismo si va o no va, si me dice o no me dice. No tengo interés en cosas de ese tipo. Después de todo, lo nuestro es solo un acto más, un acto que se le salió de las manos al no esperar la respuesta infantil de Kari. Por más que no quiera admitirlo Takeru, ambos se parecen mucho en ese aspecto.<p>

"Alumnos, lamento tomar un minuto de su atención pero…" la repentina voz de nuestra tutora, la profesora Meguro, me hizo volver a la realidad. Como es de costumbre, arregló sus gafas para expresar su nerviosismo, "La presidenta del consejo estudiantil ha venido a hablarles un momento. Puedes pasar, Inoue"

Hibiki Inoue se abrió paso en nuestra clase. Últimamente está empezando a formar parte de nuestro círculo de amigos, si es que tenemos uno. Me gusta creer que es real los momentos que comparto junto a Takeru, Kari y Davis. Y ahora que la presidenta se está acoplando no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar que definitivamente el plan de Takeru no ha salido tal y como él lo esperaba. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Hibiki.

"Bueno, vengo a preguntar sobre sus invitaciones. Supongo que ya todos deben haber marcado algo por ahora" mientras caminaba entre las carpetas, noté como sus fieles compañeras Ai y Mai Kazanki vigilaban la clase por si pasaba algún tipo de inconveniente. La presidenta se ha vuelto más precavida, especialmente con nosotros, luego del accidente de mi hermana menor, Mihara, y el grupo de Yumi, quienes la atacaron e hicieron la vida imposible a Kari hace poco, "Por favor, todos acérquense y dejen la suya en el podio. Nos encargaremos de recogerlas. Si detectamos alguna anomalía nos contactaremos personalmente con el nombrado"

La clase empezó a hacer un bullicio que no duró mucho debido a que esto ha sucedido de improviso. Definitivamente Hibiki sigue con la guardia en alto tras lo de Yumi y Kari. Lo de las votaciones fue un truco sucio que logramos evitar Takeru, Davis y yo a tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, no he escrito nada. No he quedado en nada con Takeru. Me pregunto si él habrá marcado algo.

Levanté mi rostro para dirigir la mirada hacia su carpeta y me percaté que me estaba mirando. La sorpresa hizo que me sonrojara de manera leve mas no era nada de gran importancia, solo deseaba resolver una duda. Observé que llevaba el papel en su mano, lo apretaba con gran fuerza que no pude evitar pensar que estaba pasando por un conflicto interno. Es muy obvio que desea ir con Kari. Tras eso, hizo un gesto que no logré interpretar. Bajó la cabeza cuando descubrió que intentaba leer su expresión, lo cual hizo que observara a Davis, quien, a su vez, observaba a Kari. La chica que funciona como el engrane que mueve a todos nosotros y nuestras relaciones. Trato de permanecer imparcial con respecto a lo que siento hacia ella. Incluso empiezo a dudar si realmente puedo ser considerada su amiga o solo actúo como una hipócrita. Ella no deseaba mirar a nadie, no se percataba que tenía la mirada de ambos chicos clavadas en su persona.

Poco a poco, todos los demás alumnos empezaron a ir al podio a dejar sus invitaciones, en donde indicaban si llevaban pareja y quién era. Si ellos tres no se acercaban tampoco lo pensaba hacer. Si tan solo Takeru me diera una señal de lo que va a hacer, si pudiera entenderlo como él me entendió a mí años atrás…  
>Mi plegaria se cumplió de manera inmediata, ya que empleó una acción que no esperaba. Davis salió de su trance y levantó la mirada, siguiéndolo con unos ojos llenos de cautela. Su amor hacia Kari es tan puro y verdadero que siento envidia hacia ellos. Realmente harían una muy buena pareja si no fuera bajo todas estas circunstancias. De esa manera el plan de Takeru… hubiese sido exitoso.<p>

Su mano hizo un estruendo al chocar con la carpeta de Kari. El rostro de sorpresa mezclado con indignación apareció en su rostro, a la distancia no podía observar del todo bien pero no intercambiaron palabra alguna. No entiendo que acaba de suceder, qué es lo que acaba de hacer; sin embargo, algo me dice que no puede ser nada bueno. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada. En especial cuando noté que salió de manera apresurada de clase, tambaleándose, queriendo correr y huir de todos. Es en estas situaciones cuando detesto a Kari. Se queda como una inútil, viendo lo que sucede incapaz de tomar acción alguna. Es por esto que el plan de Takeru nunca va a dar resultado y, sinceramente, espero que nunca lo tenga.

Salí de prisa tras él, corriendo en los pasillos. A la distancia, me pareció escuchar el sonido de truenos venir de las ventanas. El día había empezado con un hermoso clima y ahora jugaba a nuestro favor trayendo consigo desesperanza. Sigo sin comprender de dónde proviene mi alto físico pero, estoy orgullosa de tenerlo para situaciones de este grado. Sin una gota de sudor encima, me encontré ya en las rejas de la escuela, las cuales ya estaban abiertas debido a ser la hora de salida.  
>Takeru se encontraba con su sombrero favorito en mano. Aplastándolo como lo hizo con el papel de la fiesta antes de dejarlo encima de la carpeta de Kari. Quería decir su nombre, llamarlo… mi voz no salía. Siento que no soy la indicada para decir algo pero a la vez siento que soy la única que puede hacerlo. La duda no dejaba de crecer en mí hasta que noté su presencia. Kari me había seguido, estaba de pie, observando desde el pasadizo del segundo piso. La seguridad que me faltaba la saqué de su inutilidad. La lluvia que empezó a caer jugó a mi favor.<p>

"¡Ya es suficiente!" grité, "¡Ya es suficiente, Takeru!"

"Fūka…" sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna. Sentía como se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Quiero entender lo que piensa, lo que siente, lo que sucede con él.

Me acerqué más hacia él y volví a gritar, "¡Ya es suficiente, deja de lastimarte de esta manera! ¿No ves lo que está sucediendo? Tu plan falló, solo… solo date por vencido… no me gusta verte así…"

No me importaba si Kari seguía viéndonos, no me importaba si llegaba a escucharnos desde la escuela, mi único interés es Takeru. Solo quiero devolverle el favor de años atrás, quiero ayudarlo como él me ayudó a mí y no dejaré que nadie se interponga.

"Fūka…" volvió a soltar mi nombre, "Fūka… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Está lloviendo… te puedes resfriar"

"¡Idiota!" no dejaba de levantar la voz, "¡Eres un idiota, un tonto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Deja de lastimarte de este modo, ya es muy tarde… ya es muy tarde para resolver todo"

"Fūka…"

Quiero que diga algo más, no solo mi nombre. La lluvia se volvió más intensa, lo cual camufló mis lágrimas. Siempre evito llorar, en especial frente a Takeru. Es una de las cosas que más detesto en el mundo. No sé que le habrá puesto en la carpeta pero no deseo ser excluida del único lugar en el cual me siento feliz y en paz conmigo misma. Por más que ese mundo gire en torno a Kari, por más que no sepa definir exactamente qué es lo que siento hacia ella, nunca voy a poder estar plenamente feliz. Solo deseo la felicidad de Takeru. Su felicidad es mi felicidad. Eso lo decidí tiempo atrás.

"Ya basta…" mi uniforme se encontraba empapado, al igual que el suyo. Mi bufanda caracterizada por los colores del otoño había caído al suelo, lleno de lodo y suciedad. Las marcas alrededor de mi cuello recibían luego de mucho tiempo la oscura luz que nos rodeaba. En ese instante, no pude evitar abrazarlo y hundirme en su pecho. Todo me duele, absolutamente todo. Mi corazón late tan rápido que hace que me atragante y atore con mis palabras.

"…Fūka" antes de reaccionar y querer darle un golpe por no poder decir alguna otra palabra, devolvió mi abrazo, sujetando mi cabeza con su mano derecha. Se sentía grande y fuerte, me hizo notar que Takeru era un hombre, no solo un chico que siempre está conmigo. Lo reconocí por lo que realmente es. Su calidez invadió mi frío cuerpo, "Tu bufanda… no la tienes puesta"

"Eso es lo de menos…" quería sollozar, quería dejar salir todo al estar a su lado, "Estas marcas son lo menos ahora mismo"

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho… debía… debí haberlo consultado antes contigo… no sé… no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió allá dentro… con tan solo pensar… con tan solo pensar que está al lado de Davis… que va a ser él quien esté con ella yo… con tan solo pensar que me advirtió, que me advirtió que si no hago algo me la va a quitar… es algo ridículo, es solo una fiesta pero… yo… yo quiero ser quien vaya con ella así que… así que actué sin pensar en los sentimientos de todos ustedes… especialmente el tuyo… prometí ser más cuidadoso con eso, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien vuelva a salir lastimado…"

Takeru soltó todo mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Digerí sus palabras de manera cuidadosa, como si fuera una madre tratando de entender a su hijo. Las lágrimas ahora caían de sus ojos y no de los mios. Lentamente, nos dejamos caer de rodillas a la tierra, mezclándonos con el barro. Mis piernas se encontraban de color marrón al no poder ser cubiertas con la falda del uniforme y el pantalón de Takeru era una mezcla de negro con chocolate, al igual que su blanca camisa. El sombrero todavía se hallaba en su mano y no pensaba soltarlo por más que la utilizara para sujetar mi rostro ante su pecho.

"Perdóname, Fūka. Ahora todo está peor… solo quiero arreglar las cosas pero… como dices, eso ya es imposible a estas alturas" su mano, lentamente, se hizo camino hacia mi espalda para abrazarme con más fuerza y pegarme hacia él. Se siente solo, lleno de soledad… es todo lo que logro entender. Por más que yo esté a su lado, esa soledad que siente nunca se va a ir, "Lo único que quiero es… quiero que Kari…"

Logré levantar mi rostro y mirarlo fijamente, clavando mi mirada en la suya, que aún sigue sin vida, "Como te lo vengo repitiendo, ya es suficiente… tu plan, la idea de hacer que Kari se vuelva una persona más independiente, que deje de depender de los demás y actúe por sí misma… no tiene que continuar. Solo deja que las cosas sigan como están y verás que, con el tiempo…"

"¡No!" su repentina exclamación hizo que me asustara. Su voz tan profunda resonó dentro de mí al tenerlo tan cerca, "No quiero que eso pase… sí, es cierto que tras esa discusión hace cinco años atrás quería disculparme, antes de ir a hacer lo que debí haber hecho, me puse a pensar si mis palabras, en ese momento, tenían sentido alguno. Kari siempre anda detrás de Tai, desde pequeña. Al crecer eso no cambió y tampoco conmigo. Su dependencia ante los demás es tan grande que, fue ahí donde noté, que quizás si en algún momento alguno de nosotros dos salía de sus vidas, ella no sabría qué hacer y tengo miedo… tengo miedo que eso pase. Entonces, mi única solución fue no disculparme… eso incluso me trajo problemas con Matt y con Tai. Puede ser que mi forma de hacer las cosas no sea la correcta, Davis tiene que haberse dado cuenta de esto"

"¿Davis…?" la única que sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Takeru tras su frío trato con Kari tras todos estos años soy yo, no entiendo a que va con esto. Acaso… acaso ¿acaso le ha contado a alguien más?

"Davis puede actuar de manera infantil pero, él realmente ama a Kari. Es capaz de darse cuenta de todo esto, incluso se me hace obvio por la manera en la que a veces actúa con ella. Sabe que Kari es dependiente y que ahora depende de él para mantenerse de pie. No estoy diciendo que él esté aprovechando de la situación para su beneficio… para mantener esa ilusión que siempre ha querido. Creo que teme romper la realidad en la que ella vive y por eso… por eso tengo miedo que… Kari corresponda los sentimientos de Davis en algún momento y yo… y que yo no pueda hacer nada por esta distancia… Él me la va a quitar… me ha advertido…"

"Takeru… tú…"

Siempre lo he sabido y no voy a mentir. Tras la separación entre esos dos, Takeru me contó que en ese entonces, solo había pensado en ese significado tras sus palabras. La manera en la que se burló de la dependencia de Kari ante los demás. No había tomado noción de la conversación entre hombres que tuvo con Davis. Aquella en la que abusaba de su supuesta posición de mejor amigo, de que Kari pasaría primero con él. No se había dado cuenta de que él tenía la esperanza de que, en algún momento, saldría con Kari en el sentido de tener una relación que pasara de la simple amistad a algo más. Recién, hace poco, tras ver la relación entre Davis y ella, ha notado todo lo que sentía. El simple hecho de hacernos novios solo agravó la situación. Él quería cortar todo tipo de lazo con ella. Si él estaba en una relación de enamorados con alguien más, Kari lo evitaría hasta sacarlo por completo de su vida. De esa manera, ella dejaría de ser de esa manera y empezar a valerse por sí misma.

"Lo siento, Fūka. Tengo que irme de aquí… le prometí a Inoue que pasaría por el consejo… abrígate y anda a casa"

Me quedé sola bajo la lluvia, cubierta de lodo, observando cómo su tambaleante figura se adentraba, nuevamente, a la escuela. Es imposible lo que me ha pedido. No hay forma que me quede tranquila y vaya a casa de esta manera. Tengo que estar sola. Tengo que pensar bien todo lo sucedido. Ah, ya lo sé. Iré al techo, es el único sitio en el cual puedo estar tranquila sin que nadie me moleste.

* * *

><p>Empecé a caminar al borde del precipicio que separaba mi vida de una muerte segura. La azotea se encontraba fuera de límites debido a su reconstrucción y materiales para su arreglo se encontraban esparcidos. Trataba de estar tranquila pero la ansiedad me comía por dentro. Pensaba seriamente atentar contra mi vida una vez más. Las marcas alrededor de mi cuello que vi horas atrás me hicieron recordar esos agridulces momentos. Los momentos con mi hermano, con mi hermana, con mi familia y, sobretodo… con <em>ella<em>. Aquella chica que cambió mi vida, que la volvió en un infierno, que me hizo caer y romper a todas las personas que decían quererme, hasta que conocí a Takeru. Con tan solo pensar que lo estoy perdiendo, como todas las cosas que llegué a querer, acabar mi vida es lo más tentador. De esta manera, no tendría que perder nada más. Nadie nunca me quitaría nada. No volvería a lastimar a nadie. Todos serían felices sin mí.

Me tambaleé.

Estuve a punto de caer. No es gran cosa. Puede quedar como un accidente. De repente, mis ojos dieron con Kari y Davis. Ambos iban bajo un paraguas que él cargaba. Ella parecía muy deprimida. Seguro es porque nos vio desde la ventana del pasadizo del segundo piso. Empiezo a imaginar los distintos escenarios que pueden haber pasado por su cabeza. Esbocé una sonrisa. Que maravilloso es el deleite ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Es ahora cuando entiendo el placer que _ella_ sentía cuando me veía caer en pedazos. Siento que voy a terminar de esa misma forma. Pero se siente tan bien, esto hace que desista si matarme o no, es divertido. Muy divertido. Me pregunto, cómo se sentirá golpear a Kari. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerla sufrir. Ella es la caua de que Takeru se encuentre como está, que Davis se encuentre como está. Ella, el engrane que mueven todos nuestros lazos… ¿cómo sería si dejara de girar?

Ahora observo como ella empieza a correr hacia acá. Me debe haber notado. Debe pensar que puede ayudar a alguien. ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a alguien si no puedes salvarte a ti mismo? ¿Y si ella es la que cae y no yo? ¿Si ella es el accidente y no yo? Estoy empezando a perder la conciencia. Mi enfermedad está empezando… está empezando a manifestarse de nuevo.

Ah, mierda. Anzu Hagiwara tenía razón. Al final su predicción se volverá realidad. Acabo de recordarla. Espero que… puedan perdonarme. Lo siento. Lo siento por ser así. Discúlpenme, soy una mala persona.

* * *

><p>Desperté de manera agitada en mi habitación. Me levanté de la cama para notar que llevaba mi uniforme puesto y una pequeña toalla en la frente, la cual cayó en mis piernas. En eso, sentí la manera en la que ardía mi cabeza. Imágenes empezaron a aparecer. Davis, Kari, Hibiki, Takeru, todos. Todo pasaba como si fuese una película de bajo presupuesto. Insultos, risas, sangre… sufrimiento. Solo veía sufrimiento. Lo volví a hacer… lo volví a hacer… dejé que mi enfermedad tomara control sobre mí.<br>En pánico, quise buscar mi medicina, para ver si actuaba como un placebo y olvidar lo sucedido. No debí haberla dejado de tomar, no debí. Eso está mal, el psiquiatra me lo dijo, Takeru me lo dijo, mi hermano me lo dijo. No hice caso, nunca hice caso. Siempre cuando me siento mejor, las palabras de _ella _vienen a mi mente.

_Pero __Fūka __si ya estás mejor, ¿por qué les haces caso? Yo estoy bien. No debes dejar que controlen todo en tu vida. No tomo medicina y estoy perfectamente bien. Somos estrellas, somos famosas. Podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas._

Antes de soltar un grito de frustración, me percaté que mi medicina se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, al lado de un vaso de agua. Me imaginé quien pudo haber sido. Mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando decidí salir luego de tomarlas. Era temprano por la mañana y vi a esa persona. Takeru se encontraba dormido, en el sofá. Era de esperarse, perdí el control de una manera indescriptible. Debe haberme traído a casa. Me arden partes de mi cara… debe haberme dado uno o dos golpes.  
>Para pretender que es un día ordinario creo que prepararé el desayuno. De manera inmediata las horas pasaron volando hasta que sentí su presencia. Se estaba acercando hacia mí. Di media vuelta para sonreírle a aquél muchacho rubio de ojos azules.<p>

"Cuando desperté me sorprendió encontrarte durmiendo en el sofá. Mihara se veía tan tranquila que no quise despertar a ninguno. Por eso opté por hacerles algo de comer" luego de hablar, seguí cortando la manzana que llevaba en mano. El cuchillo resonó en mi pequeño apartamento, hasta que Takeru me jaló de la muñeca y encerró en mi recámara.

Junté ambas manos en mi pecho por los nervios. Creo que ya sé a dónde va a llegar esto. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados al mirarme, como si no pudiera creer verme actuar de ese modo luego de lo sucedido, "¿Q-Q-Que pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Empecé a temblar. No quería creer todo lo que vi al despertar pero su actitud me dijo todo, "Hice algo… ¿no? Esa mirada lo dice todo… ¡Dime que sucedió ayer, Takeru!"

"Antes que nada, te pido que luego de esto no pierdas la calma… ¿me lo prometes?"

Asentí.

"Ayer… ayer… empujaste a Kari del techo. Davis fue por ella, la salvó… pero… pero… él.. él está en coma, Fūka" sentí como colocó ambas manos en mis hombros, mientras que sentía como todo el color de mi rostro se esfumaba y caer lentamente en mi cama. Definitivamente no debía estarme viendo muy bien, ya que empezó a agitarme,

"Hinanawi, mírame. Estás a salvo. Nadie ha presentado cargos, ¿has estado tomando tu medicina?"

"C-Como me siento mejor bajé la dosis y-" no puedo creer la estupidez que acabo de confesar.

"¡¿Estás mal!? Por tu negligencia casi matas a alguien. Me prometiste que no volverías a hacer eso, ¡me lo prometiste!" sentí su rechazo al darme la espalda, "No eres más que un caso perdido"

_No eres más que un caso perdido._

Hermano… Akira… Aki-nii… Aki-nii… no, lo siento. Aki-nii, no me dejes. No me dejes… ¡no me abandones!

"Lo siento… lo siento…" empecé a llorar, encima frente a Takeru. Sus palabras, son las mismas. No sé si fue de casualidad o intencional. Empecé a sollozar y no parecía que iba a para pronto. Sentí como se fue de mi habitación y me dejó en soledad, tal y como lo hizo mi hermano.

* * *

><p>Sigo sin entender por qué vine a la escuela. Eso significa que tengo que ver a Takeru de nuevo. Quiero demostrar que no soy la misma de antes. Que puedo cambiar. Que no soy un caso perdido. Además, me gustaría hablar con Anzu Hagiwara sobre su predicción, en especial sobre la frase Shamanmon.<br>Me encontraba sentada, mirando la ventana. Por más que el día de hoy hiciera calor, no pensaba despegarme de mi bufanda. Con tan solo observar esas marcas el día de ayer hicieron que perdiera el juicio. En eso, escucho la puerta corrediza de la clase abrirse. Eran Kari y Takeru. Él parecía atónito tras verme ahí, pretendiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Inclusive saludé. Kari lo empujó para venir hacia mí. Tengo miedo. Recién acabo de recordar que empujé a Davis. Que está en coma por mi culpa. Debe querer hablar conmigo. Debe de odiarme.

"Fūka, muy buenos días" sus sonrisa fue todo lo que necesité para sentirme a gusto y llenarme de luz, "¿Te encuentras bien?" Debe estar preguntando por mi rostro. Está algo inflado por el llanto y los golpes de Takeru, "Sí, gracias. Es solo que dormí demasiado"

Agregue una risa tímida. En eso, no pude evitarlo más y solté la siguiente pregunta, "¿Crees poder esperarme antes de irnos a casa? Quisiera ir a ver a Davis…"

Luego de eso, las clases pasaron sin problema alguno. Hasta que Takeru tuvo la fantástica idea de repetir la misma acción que ocasionó este problema. Se acercó hacia Kari y volvió a dejar un papel. Todo esto lo ví desde la distancia ya que no había nadie en la clase y esperaba a Kari para ir a ver a Davis. Observé la discusión que tenían Takeru había puesto que asistirá con ella. No habíamos hablado del tema pero siento que es para bien. Es lo que él quiere. Quiere estar con ella. No voy a dejar que arruine todo de nuevo. Mi deber es apoyar a Takeru, ayudarlo, como él lo hizo conmigo. Por más que eso signifique ir en contra suya. No dejaré que mis sentimientos se confundan y mezclen lo que siento hacia mi hermano con Takeru. Debe entender que no son la misma persona.

"¡Nunca te consideré como una!"

Su voz resonó en el salón de clases. Takeru había explotado y dicho la mentira más grande de todo este juego de pretender. Acaba de decirle a Kari que nunca la considero su amiga. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo miedo pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Me armé de valor y salí de mi escondite.

"Takeru Takaishi, ¡es suficiente!" noté como logré llamar su atención. Tras verme, su rostro se llenó de una alegría distorsionada, como si hubiese visto un ángel que a la vez es un demonio. Era como si estuviera alegre de verme y salvarlo antes de volver a decir una estupidez pero, a la vez, atemorizado de que vuelva a tener un ataque tan pronto, sin haber pasado las veinticuatro horas, "Lárgate de inmediato"

Nuevamente sentí placer al tratarlo de ese modo. Debo de volver rápido al tratamiento. No quiero volver a tener esta personalidad mas era placentero controlar a Takeru de esta forma. Apreté mi mano con fuerza para evitar tener un ataque mientras pasaba a mi lado, retirándose. Luego de eso, corrí hacia Kari para abrazarla.

"Kari, oh Dios mío… Kari…" sin darme cuenta, estaba clavando mis uñas en su blusa mientras ella lloraba, "Vamos, no llores. Eres muy linda para arruinar ese rostro con lágrimas, ¿sí?"

Traté de tomar el papel de Davis para tranquilizarla. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

"Fūka… pero, ¿cómo sabí-"

Sin lugar a reclamos, coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios, "No hay que pensar de más en los pequeños detalles"

"Gracias, Fūka" mi sonrisa la contagió. "Dime, ¿crees que aún se pueda ir al hospital? Quisiera ver a Davis…" mi flequillo cubrió mi rostro.

"Claro, vamos juntas"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

><p>Fui a la casa de Kari y luego al hospital. Su gato me dio un rasguño pero fue en parte mi culpa por querer abrazarlo de manera repentina. Inclusive nos topamos con Takeru al llegar. Él me evadió, como si no existiera y aquello me dolió. La palabra que me dijo horas atrás no me dejaban en paz.<p>

_Eres un caso perdido._

Quería irme lejos del hospital. Ver a Davis me había afectado mucho pero el morbo me ganaba. Deseo saber de qué van a hablar.

Los observé tener una charla amena en la cafetería. Ambos sonreían. Parecían estarse llevando muy bien. Mi corazón seguía doliendo. Tiene que entender que Takeru no es mi hermano. Que no puede reemplazar a una persona con la otra pero, aún así duele tanto que no puedo evitar querer gritar, golpear, irme corriendo. Al final lo hice y terminé en un parque. En un parque en donde, por alguna extraña razón del destino, se encontraba la superiora Hibiki Inoue.

"Presidenta… ¿estoy llorando?" mi mente no deseaba asimilar mis acciones. Ella me observaba curiosa, como si no pudiera creer verme ahí mismo frente a ella.

"No, no lo estás…" observé cómo se separaba del columpio y se acercaba a mí.

"¿Es correcto lo que está haciendo al ceder a las peticiones de ellos dos?"

No podía evitarlo, tenía que soltarlo todo. Takeru me lo dijo en casa pero tras escuchar que Kari hizo lo mismo no puedo evitar pensar que no merezco a personas tan amables conmigo. No merezco tanta amabilidad de todos ellos. Inclusive decir que Davis haría lo mismo… no lo merezco.

"Casi mato a Kari… Davis pudo haber muerto… ¿merezco tanta amabilidad de todos ustedes?"

Escuché a la presidenta suspirar, "Fūka Hinanawi… te suspendo de… de… ¡llorar! No tienes permitido llorar hasta que acabe el año!"

"¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?" las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

"Uno muy difícil de cumplir y que creo que Takaishi te daría"

No pude aguantar más y dejé que mi cuerpo cayera. Mi espalda se encorvó y mi cara daba al suelo. Me hundía en mi misma miseria, llorando sin más no poder, tratando de ocultar mi patético rostro. En este mismo instante me percaté de todo.

Mi corazón sigue queriendo a mi hermano. Yo amo a mi hermano. Lo amo demasiado. Amo a Akira. Amo a Aki-nii. Por ende, mi corazón ama a Takeru Takaishi, aquél quien logró llenar el vacío que mi hermano dejó.

Sentí como me llenaba de toda clase de sentimientos y, como estos, se hundían en un mar oscuro del cual nunca podré regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que ahora hayan logrado comprender un poco más sobre Fuu. No la odie, es linda jaja. También espero que se haya logrado comprender bien la razón por la cual Davis le confió a Tk que protegiera a Kari en su lugar. Y PORQUE ANZU DIJO SHAMANMON! Oh, las intrigas. El siguiente capítulo prometo no escribirlo en una laptop porque, sinceramente, las detesto. Me pasan corriente siempre! Además que se tratara sobre lo sucedido desde el punto de vista de Tk –AL FIN- y asi se podrá seguir con la historia –HURRA-<strong>


	18. Recuerdos de Nuestro Tiempo Perdido

**Mis amores, quisiera informarles que lamento haber escrito de manera tan… desorganizada el capítulo anterior. Siendo sincera, desde que empecé el Fanfic tenía la idea de hacer una historia graciosa, divertida. Ahora, no sé cómo llegué al punto de casi matar a Davis y diagnosticarle una enfermedad psicológica a ****Fūka. Admito, también, que tampoco pensé que el Daikari crecería en mí e hiciera que cambiara el final de esta historia. Ya se verá en qué acaba y ustedes lo decidirán. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, nuevamente desde el punto de vista de nuestro rubio favorito. Nuevamente pido disculpas por los errores de continuidad dentro de la historia. De nuevo disculpen por la mala redacción. Detesto escribir en laptop. Prometo que los que siguen abarcarán más descripciones. Me gusta recibir su apoyo, así que no duden en dejar algún review, que me encanta responderlos!**

**PD: Aviso de antemano que este capítulo va a ser algo largo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: <strong>Recuerdos de Nuestro Tiempo Perdido

* * *

><p>No me percaté cuando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ingresó a la clase debido a la poca atención que le presto en estos instantes a mis alrededores. Mi mente no dejaba de planear distintos escenarios para hablar con Fūka respecto a la fiesta de nuestro grado. Ninguno tiene la intención de ir, por lo menos eso lo tengo claro. No porque estemos pretendiendo ser una pareja significa que debamos hacer cosas de ese calibre. Además, los únicos momentos cercanos que he compartido con ella fue la ocasión en dónde le di un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle a cierta persona que la relación no era falsa. Mi acción me costó una bofetada en parte de la chica de cabello largo almendrado y ojos verdes. Mis acciones egoístas han causado un sinfín de líos, en especial si dejo que mis emociones y sentimientos se apoderen por completo. Estoy convencido, seguro, que Davis ha logrado ver tras nuestra mentira. Conociéndolo todos estos años, es capaz de hacerse pasar desapercibido y de esa manera complacer sus objetivos. Muchas veces, cuando lo veo con Kari, no puedo evitar pensar si está utilizando la dependencia que ella tiene hacia los demás para su propio beneficio. No me gusta dudar de nuestro de líder, en especial de este forma pero, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella que siento que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para estar a su lado. Quisiera hacer algo al respecto. Tengo miedo que mi plan repercute a todos de esta manera. O quizás… quizás solo busco un pretexto para aminorar mi culpa. Estoy utilizando a Fūka en este juego de pretender. La situación se tornó irónica cuando Kari tomó mi misma toma de acciones. Es por eso que me da pavor pensar que Davis está utilizando a Kari para el beneficio de satisfacer su amor no correspondido, tal y como yo lo hago con Fūka, salvo que por motivos distintos. Al final, ambos nos parecemos en muchas cosas.<p>

Me gustaría encontrar una solución pero eso ya es imposible llegado a este punto. Sin notarlo, he estado apretando el papel de la fiesta todo este rato. El papel en donde no he apuntado nada. Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Fūka al respecto. Es una muy buena chica y creo que entenderá mis razones. Solo espero no causarle más problemas emocionales con esto. Lo que menos quiero es generar algún tipo de requisito para un nuevo incidente que la involucre. Tener cautela sobre los sentimientos de los demás es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, en especial si la persona que lo requiere padece de una condición psicológica. Se debe tomar en consideración todo tipo de escenario y posibles reacciones. A veces, uno creer haber tomado la decisión correcta para que al final el resultado sea lo contrario.

Fue en este mismo instante cuando me percato de una mirada. Creo saber a quién le pertenece, salvo que no deseo confirmarlo. Estoy dudando si voltear mi mirada o no hacer absolutamente nada. De reojo logro captar a Fūka, por eso sé que no es ella. Anda ocupada alistando sus cosas para irse mientras la presidenta sigue hablando. Sin poder aguantarlo más, levanto un poco el cuello para observar detrás de mí. Es Davis, definitivamente me está observando. Aquellos ojos, están fijos en mi figura. Seguro debe tratarse de Kari, a quien no he decidido dirigirle mi tiempo en estos momentos. Para que me observe con tal determinación, sea de lo que esté hablando Hibiki, tiene que ver con la luz de nuestra infancia, por ende, concluyo que el tema de importancia es la fiesta.

Lentamente, empiezo a captar los sonidos que se encuentran a mí alrededor. Un bullicio que luego se volvió en completo silencio. Las voces que resonaban en el aula cesaron de manera inmediata. Decidí tragar mi temor y enfrentar la profunda mirada de Davis. Nos vimos cara a cara. Ambos, de dieciséis años seguimos viviendo en el mismo mundo con sueños y aspiraciones distintas que giran alrededor de una misma chica. Cuando se percató que decidí enfrentarlo, guió su mirada hacia Kari, quien se encontraba distraída, al igual que Fūka, guardando sus cosas mientras ignoraba toda palabra de la prima de Yolei. Era como si deseara guiarme a que la observara. Ella nunca iba a tomar noción que ambos la observamos y, dicho sea de paso, que siempre lo hacemos y haremos.

El vibrar de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos. Davis es ágil cuando se trata de estas cosas, me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Tengo temor de abrirlo más, a la vez, siento que tengo que hacerlo. Lo saqué de manera cuidadosa, por si Inoue pasaba al lado de mi carpeta, ya que se encontraba caminando entre las filas de la clase.

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Es urgente y necesario._

_Por favor, tenemos que hablar._

El incesante vibrar hacía temblar mi mano derecha. En vez de enviar un solo mensaje, llegaban varios de manera rápida y precipitada. Poco a poco, fueron más apresurados que se notaban las faltas ortográficas. Para que se encuentre tan desesperado… definitivamente tiene que ver con Kari, no hay duda alguna. Días atrás, Davis había cometido la misma acción… la cual terminó en él confesando algo terrible. Decía que tenía que encargarme de cuidar a Kari en su lugar. Que si no hacía algo pronto él… que él me la iba a quitar. No entiendo a qué va con eso… Y le prometí que lo haría… como su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

No dejaba de apretar el papel. Siento como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper por la fuerza bruta que estoy empleando. Quisiera regresar a esos días en los que todos éramos amigos y andábamos juntos en primaria. Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Kari y yo… ¿es tan egoísta tener un deseo de este tipo? A veces deseo que Fūka no hubiese entrado en mi vida pero, a la vez, sí. Si yo no la hubiese encontrado ese día en el callejón en plena tormenta, sin nada de vida en sus ojos y un cuerpo débil y casi gris, me pregunto si alguien… si alguien la hubiera ayudado. No puedo evitarlo más, tengo que hacer algo para acabar con todo esto que siento. Tengo miedo que Kari corresponda de manera real a Davis.

Y la mejor opción que tomé de manera inconsciente fue golpear la carpeta de Kari. Me encontré frente a frente con ella. Su rostro, lleno de sorpresa e indignación era evidente tras el estruendo que acabo de hacer. Sus ojos marrones, un color común y corriente, se me hizo hermoso. Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto toda mi vida y siempre seguiré pensando lo mismo. Quiero pedir disculpas, quiero volver a ser su amigo. Quiero volver a estar al lado de ella. Quiero… quiero tener a alguien a quien siempre pueda acudir. Dependencia, eso es lo que es. Tan fuerte es mi deseo que ella sea independiente que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora. Yo también dependía de ella. Mejor dicho, hasta ahora dependo de ella para cada acción que tomo. Siempre hemos dependido el uno del otro.

Asustado por mi descubrimiento, di un paso hacia atrás, tropezándome casi con las demás carpetas. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Ahora tiene mucho más sentido, tiene mucho más sentido el por qué de mis acciones. Siempre he pensado que dependía de mí pero en realidad soy yo el que depende de esa dependencia. Salí corriendo de la clase, sin importarme nada. Antes de que mi sombrero saliera volando debido a la velocidad, me lo quité para sujetarlo mientras huyo. No sé a dónde, pero deseo irme de aquí lo más pronto posible. Debería morir, morir y morir. Soy un imbécil por no notarlo antes.

Ahora me encontraba fuera de la escuela. Justo lo que deseaba y, para suerte mía, ha empezado a llover. Dejé que el agua mojara todo mi cuerpo, que me bañara en su frío y rítmico caer. Nuevamente vibró mi celular. Si es Davis no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Al sacar el aparato de mi bolsillo, me percaté que el papel no se encontraba en su lugar. Es muy probable que lo haya dejado en la carpeta de Kari. Ahora va a haber un malentendido mucho más grande. De manera automática, vi de quién era el mensaje. Era de la presidenta Inoue.

_Takaishi, _

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Espero que por favor vengas a la sala del consejo estudiantil en cuanto puedas. Estaré esperando. No me decepciones._

_PD: Ya suspendí a las tres chicas que lastimaron a la hermana menor de Hinanawi y encerraron a Motomiya y Kamiya en el gimnasio._

"Ya he decepcionado a muchas personas. Que no le sorprenda que la termine decepcionando también" solté. Mi voz salió quebrada, sin energía alguna. Volví a guardar el celular y me envolví en la lluvia. Mi cuerpo se encontraba frío. Minutos atrás hacía un calor insoportable y ahora pedía refugio por el cambio de clima.

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Ya es suficiente, Takeru!"

Su voz me sacó del pequeño trance en el que me encontraba. La única persona que me llama Takeru. La única persona que se refiere a mí de esa manera formal y distante. Mi cuello se encontraba con dirección hacia el cielo y, de alguna manera, hice una maniobra sobrehumana para observarla, sin perder su posición.

"Fūka…"

La observé de manera detallada. Su blusa translucía su prenda interior debido al agua, su liso cabello empapado, todo su ser siendo opacado por las lágrimas que mi persona lloraba de forma indirecta. Mi respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria. Sus diminutas manos se formaron en puños por la cólera hacia mi voz. Debo verme como un cadáver andante ante sus ojos esmeraldas.

"¡Ya es suficiente, deja de lastimarte de esta manera! ¿No ves lo que está sucediendo? ¡Tu plan falló! Solo… solo date por vencido… no me gusta verte así…"

Ella tiene razón. Mi plan ha fallado. Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso hace poco. Tomé noción de cada acción que he cometido. El hecho de volvernos enamorados para ver si así se alejaba de mí de manera definitiva. El trato frío que le he dado desde ese día hace cuatro años. Pero aún así no podía despegarme de ella. La ayudaba a escondidas, la salvaba de todo problema. Es por eso que intenté conseguir una buena posición en la escuela y así monitorear a cada alumno. El primer incidente, el de los cigarrillos, fue cuando noté que no podía dejarla sola ni un solo instante. Debido a mi popularidad, muchas personas usaron a Kari como objeto de burla. Como dicen, si el más popular detesta a cierto individuo, los demás también. Con tan solo pensar que se me hizo tan difícil defenderla a ella y a Fūka a la misma vez… Fūka fue la culpable de eso. Pero aún así siento que debo protegerla. Siento que debo proteger a ellas dos. No sé si terminé transformando esa dependencia hacia Kari a una hacia Fūka, pero es cierto que si Fūka se fuese de mi vida, terminaría perdiendo, de una vez por todas, el sentido de vivir.

"Fūka…" dije su nombre, seguro por pensarlo tanto y agregué algo para hacerlo parecer coherente, "Fūka… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Está lloviendo… te puedes resfriar…"

"¡Idiota!" ella no dejaba de levantar la voz, "¡Eres un idiota, un tonto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Deja de lastimarte de este modo, ya es muy tarde… ya es muy tarde para resolver todo"

"Fūka…"

Ella tiene razón. Ya es muy tarde para resolverlo todo. Esta co-dependencia nunca va a terminar, no se puede cortar como si fuese una mala hierba. Es algo que va mucho más allá de lo que alguien puede controlar. Creí poder hacer pero, aparentemente, fallé en el intento. Este juego se ha salido de mis manos, ¿acaso no he aprendido nada a lo largo de estos años? ¿Absolutamente nada?

"Ya basta…" sentí el latir de su corazón cerca al mío. Sus brazos me habían tomado desprevenido, volviéndose en un abrazo. Lentamente, la bufanda de la cual nunca se separa, cayó lentamente al suelo. Su caer fue delicado, como la muchacha a la que sujeto. Mis ojos exploraron su rostro hundido en mi pecho para luego ir bajando la mirada y topar con su cuello. Las marcas que lleva en ese lugar son el recuerdo de un dolor que nunca olvidaremos. Quería pasar mis dedos sobre las cicatrices que mi negligencia causó. Imágenes de esa olvidada memoria vinieron fluyendo a mi mente. Un regalo de cumpleaños. La misma bufanda. Su apartamento. Su habitación. Mihara llorando de manera desconsolada. Fūka atada atentando contra su vida.

"…Fūka" sin esperar reacción alguna, devuelvo su abrazo y sujeto su cabeza lleno de arrepentimientos. Por primera vez sentí la calidez de su cuerpo y la reconocí por lo que realmente es, una mujer, "Tu bufanda… no la tienes puesta"

"Eso es lo de menos…" se atoró con lo que parecía ser un llanto. Ella nunca llora, ¿por qué estará llorando? , "Estas marcas son lo de menos ahora mismo"

Ahora entiendo. Los sentimientos que tengo ahora mismo… estos sentimientos son temor y amor. Tengo temor que Fūka vuelva a lastimarse de esa manera por mi culpa, por mis acciones desconsideradas. Kari es igual de insegura, si Kari se llegase a dañar por mi culpa nunca podría perdonarme. Lastimar a otra persona importante en mi vida… lastimar a las personas que quiero… ya veo… el cariño que siento hacia Kari no se ha esfumado. El cariño que dirijo hacia Fūka, es como si mi corazón pretendiera que ella es la pequeña luz de mi infancia. Eso significa que sigo… que sigo enamorado de Kari. No quiero que Kari se lastime de la misma manera que Fūka, ni que Fūka se vuelva a hacer daño a sí misma y atente contra su vida. Debo ser más cuidadoso. Tengo que serlo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho… debía… debí haberlo consultado antes contigo… no sé… no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió allá dentro… con tan solo pensar… con tan solo pensar que está al lado de Davis… que va a ser él quien esté con ella yo… con tan solo pensar que me advirtió, que me advirtió que si no hago algo me la va a quitar… es algo ridículo, es solo una fiesta pero… yo… yo quiero ser quien vaya con ella así que… así que actué sin pensar en los sentimientos de todos ustedes… especialmente el tuyo… prometí ser más cuidadoso con eso, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien vuelva a salir lastimado…"

Solté todo lo que sentía mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. El silencio deFūka me mataba por dentro. Temía lo peor, temía que su enojo saliera a la superficie. Sus sollozos habían cesado, solo para manifestarse ahora en mí. Por más que las gotas cayeran en mi rostro, logro distinguir entre las reales y falsas que fluyen en mis ojos. Lentamente, ambos nos dejamos caer de rodillas a la tierra, mezclándonos con el barro. Hasta ahora no soltaba mi sombrero mientras me seguía aferrando a Fūka, como si fuera lo único que me mantuviera en mi zona de confort. Me duele tanto el pecho que seguía forzando su cabeza en mi cuerpo.

"Perdóname, Fūka. Ahora todo está peor… solo quiero arreglar las cosas pero… como dices, eso ya es imposible a estas alturas" mi mano, lentamente, se hizo camino hacia su espalda para abrazarla con más fuerza y pegarme hacia ella, "Lo único que quiero es… quiero que Kari…"

Mi falso amor levantó su rostro para mirarme con esos bellos ojos verdes que lleva consigo,levantar mi rostro y mirarlo fijamente, clavando mi mirada en la suya, que aún sigue sin vida, "Como te lo vengo repitiendo, ya es suficiente… tu plan, la idea de hacer que Kari se vuelva una persona más independiente, que deje de depender de los demás y actúe por sí misma… no tiene que continuar. Solo deja que las cosas sigan como están y verás que, con el tiempo…"

"¡No!" exclamé de manera repentina, "No quiero que eso pase… sí, es cierto que tras esa discusión hace cinco años atrás quería disculparme, antes de ir a hacer lo que debí haber hecho, me puse a pensar si mis palabras, en ese momento, tenían sentido alguno. Kari siempre anda detrás de Tai, desde pequeña. Al crecer eso no cambió y tampoco conmigo. Su dependencia ante los demás es tan grande que, fue ahí donde noté, que quizás si en algún momento alguno de nosotros dos salía de sus vidas, ella no sabría qué hacer y tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que eso pase. Entonces, mi única solución fue no disculparme… eso incluso me trajo problemas con Matt y con Tai. Puede ser que mi forma de hacer las cosas no sea la correcta, Davis tiene que haberse dado cuenta de esto"

No pienso dejar que el tiempo vuelva a burlarse de mí una vez más. Fūka está equivocada, no debo rendirme, no debe rendirme, definitivamente no puedo pero… algo me dice que es cierto que ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy convencido que Kari corresponde los mismos sentimientos de Davis. La he observado todo este tiempo y esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos de un color ordinario se iluminan al ver a nuestro líder de aventuras pasadas.

"¿Davis…?"

"Davis puede actuar de manera infantil pero, él realmente ama a Kari. Es capaz de darse cuenta de todo esto, incluso se me hace obvio por la manera en la que a veces actúa con ella. Sabe que Kari es dependiente y que ahora depende de él para mantenerse de pie. No estoy diciendo que él esté aprovechando de la situación para su beneficio… para mantener esa ilusión que siempre ha querido. Creo que teme romper la realidad en la que ella vive y por eso… por eso tengo miedo que… Kari corresponda los sentimientos de Davis en algún momento y yo… y que yo no pueda hacer nada por esta distancia… Él me la va a quitar… me ha advertido…"

"Takeru… tú…"

Lo admito. Estoy enamorado de Kari y siempre lo he estado. Extraño su sonrisa, escuchar su voz todos los días. Apoyarla y ayudarla, salir juntos sea para encontrarnos con los demás chicos o solo para comprarle comida a su gato, Miko. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Me he dado cuenta de esto muy tarde. Quizás lo noté hace cuatro años atrás, ebrio con las bebidas que había tomado con Davis, en las que alardeaba mis supuestos beneficios de mejor amigos al decir que ella pasaría primero conmigo antes que con cualquier otro hombre. El abrazo de Fūka duele, me duele traicionarla de esta manera. Necesito escapar, escapar de este cariño que no merezco.

"Lo siento, Fūka. Tengo que irme de aquí… le prometí a Inoue que pasaría por el consejo… abrígate y anda a casa"

Con eso dicho, logré salir de su cuerpo y dirigirme nuevamente a la escuela, no sin antes tambalearme todo el camino debido a que no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir con mi vida.

* * *

><p>"No te me acerques" retrocedía Hibiki, "¡No te me acerques!"<p>

Aquellas palabras que me recibieron al entrar al consejo estudiantil me causaron más dolor del que ya tenía. Lo primero que hace cuando llego es exclamar distancia ante nosotros, por más importante que haya sido su mensaje. Se encontraba temblando, abrazándose a sí misma. Me quedé estático, observando su cuerpo y profunda respiración. Parecía un estilo de terapia personal. A suerte mía, había conseguido un cambio de ropa que guardaba en mi casillero debido a las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto. Si no fuera por eso, estoy seguro que ella se hubiese puesto histérica al ver el consejo mojado por mi culpa. Además, ya había dejado de llover. En eso, logré observar como levantó el rostro, intentando poner un rostro sereno.

"Takaishi, creo que ambos sabemos la razón por la cual te llamé" su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

"Pues, creo que si intentas ponerte autoritaria luego de gritar que no me acerque sin haber hecho nada no explica de manera concreta la situación, ¿no lo crees?" dije mientras arqueaba un ceja y colocaba ambas manos tras mi cuello. Espero haber sonado natural. No quisiera preocuparla con más problemas o involucrarla en lo nuestro.

"Sí, hazte el gracioso… lamento por haber hecho eso, ahora estoy mejor" su sonrisa me hizo bajar la guardia, "A lo que iba, ¿tienes una idea?"

Lo único que se me ocurre es el tema de la fiesta. Al momento que salí corriendo de la clase, Hibiki se encontraba ahí. Es muy probable que le haya resultado algo fuera de lo ordinario mi comportamiento y acciones hacia Kari en esta situación. Además, ella es ese tipo de persona, no puede quedarse quieta al ver un problema ante sus ojos. Volveré a pretender.

"Definitivamente no debo dudar de las gemelas Kanzaki, la manera en la que consiguen información es rápida" suspiré.

"En realidad no me enteré por ellas…" movió su rostro de manera mediática, antes de confesar.

Es ahora donde debo seguir este tedioso juego de pretender. No deseo causarle más molestias a nadie, en especial si es alguien cercano a mí, como ella. Ya es suficiente que se viera involucrada con la hermana menor de Fūka, ía poder volver a ser honesto con los demás algún día. Necesito decir algo para que se vaya ese rostro de preocupación.

"¡¿Entonces en verdad nos espías como Gran Hermano!?" traté de sonar lo más natural posible y decir algo descabellado, como lo haría Davis.

"Creo que 1984 de Orwell te está haciendo daño en literatura…" observé que volvió a sonreír, "Cuando andaba por el pasillo escuché un chisme que habías escrito algo un poco… extraño… y dejado en la carpeta de Kamiya"

"Si es sobre eso, mi respuesta definitiva es no" sin pensarlo, solté lo que pensaba, con mi voz fría y seca de casi todos los días, "Tengo mis razones personales. Pensé que se trataría de algo más importante"

Siendo honesto, uno de los primeros escenarios fue ese, como pensé anteriormente. Temía que fuera cierto pero al final lo fue, razón por la cual mi ahora adquirida indiferencia hacia ella y el tema. Es cierto que hasta este momento no recordaba el hecho de haber dejado el papel pero, debo seguir pretendiendo que sabía que hacía con mis acciones en dicho momento. Además, ¿por qué está tan interesada Hibiki en este tema? No es como si ella formara parte de nuestro año. Los de quinto año de secundaria tienen su propia fiesta y no forman parte de la nuestra. En eso, la escucho suspirar.

"Entonces, definitivamente, ¿no irás?"

"No" le di una respuesta cortante y directa.

"Ya veo…" con eso dicho, da media vuelta y arregla sus lentes, "Oye, Takaishi…"

Observo como empieza a jugar con sus propias manos, como si tuviera algún juguete entre los dedos. Su flequillo cubrió su rostro cuando logró enfrentarme una vez más, agregando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, "¿Recuerdas cuando me diste ánimos en mi primer discurso? Cuando fui elegida la representante en mi segundo año. Tú estabas en primero y…"

No pude evitar cortarle la conversación en este momento. Algo me dice, algo me dice que esto va mucho más allá que la simple reacción que tuve hacia Kari. Para que empiece a hablar sobre el pasado, sobre lo ocurrido hace años atrás, cuando recién ingresé a la secundaria, significa que desea mencionar algo importante y no deseo escucharlo, no estoy listo.

"No te di ánimos, Inoue" cerré los ojos tras decirlo.

Sin embargo, no los mantuve en esa posición por mucho rato. Mis palabras habían causado dolor en ella. Volví a cometer el mismo error. Lastimar a alguien. Tanto deseo alejar a Hibiki de mi vida para que no se vea involucrada en esto para terminar siendo yo quien le haga daño, ¿por qué lastimo a todos? ¿Por qué cuando quiero ayudar a alguien termino haciéndole más daño, causándoles más dolor? Debo corregir mis acciones.

"Solo te di el empujón que te faltaba. Todo ese potencial yacía dormido dentro de ti. Lo hiciste perfecto. Demonios, hasta conseguiste dos seguidoras que te idolatran hasta el día de hoy…" traté de sonar de manera natural, aunque ella seguía sin mostrar cambio alguno, "Oye, ¿en serio estás bien? Es la segunda vez que actúas de la misma manera…"

Intenté acercarme a ella. Había cobrado la misma posición en la que nos encontramos minutos antes. Sus gritos volvieron a resonar en mi interior.

_No te acerques. ¡No te acerques!_

Aún así, di lentos pasos hasta estar en una distancia segura y acomodarme a su altura. La pequeña Inoue levantó su cabeza y retiró sus redondos lentes, dejando ver sus singulares ojos grises, los cuales brillaban por las lágrimas que le causé.

"Pensé que lo habías olvidado…"

"¿Cómo haría algo así? Más bien, me siento orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has logrado por tu cuenta…" su cuerpo cayó rendido ante mi pecho. Nuevamente reconocí a una chica por lo que es, una mujer. Por primera vez entra en mi mente lo que significa tener una mujer en tus brazos, reconocer a una amiga por lo que realmente es. Mi corazón latía por tenerla así de cerca.

"Sabes… nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste ese día. Cada vez que debo dar un discurso frente a toda la escuela o incluso dentro o fuera del consejo, recuerdo ese momento y me siento invencible. Si lo deseara hasta podría conquistar el mundo" sus lágrimas caían en mi camisa, para volver a sentir el frío que ocasionan los sentimientos humanos, "¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste haberme ignorado. Eras un alumno ingresante. Era tu superiora. No ganabas nada a cambio"

Cállate, Hibiki. Cállate. No sigas con esto. Te estás dañando con tus propias palabras, te estás dañando y buscándole significado a algo que no tiene. Nunca creí que esa acción la mantuviera de pie todo este tiempo. Nunca creí que fuese tan importante para ella. No pude evitar abrazarla cerca a mí, para tranquilizarla y darle apoyo una vez más. Nunca creí que… unas simples frases pudieran crear una dependencia tan grande. Su cabello turquesa brillaba debido al atardecer, creando un color mágico y sobrenatural. Estoy cansado de pretender sobre absolutamente todo y con todos pero, si eso ayuda a que Hibiki deje de llorar, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

"No pero, en vez de ganar, conocía una persona, a una chica fuerte, emprendedora, inteligente y, sobre todo, bonita. Querías formar un ambiente ameno para todos los estudiantes. Puedes haber tenido errores en el camino y fallar. Pero siempre había personas a tu alrededor para ayudarte, como Ai y MaiKanzaki… inclusive a mí. Para mi tu eres una gran-"

"¡No lo digas! ¡Es suficiente!" su repentino grito cortó mi voz, "Solo me alegra saber que aún lo recuerdes y que pienses eso de mí. Realmente eres un chico amable"

Sin entender la razón de su exclamación, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Quería creer que la sonrisa que me mostraba era verdadera, mas algo me dice que acabo de romper las esperanzas de esta chica. Siendo yo el niño elegido de la esperanza es realmente irónico ver toda la desesperanza que creo con mis acciones. Ambos empezamos a caminar para salir del consejo estudiantil y cerrarlo con llave. No había ni un solo alumno en el instituto educativo. La obligué a que se apoye en mi hombro para ayudarla a caminar, ya que se veía algo débil. Vamos a paso lento, rodeados de un perfecto silencio, junto al aleteo de algunas palomas y el sonido de los árboles siendo mecidos por el viento, ignorando la lluvia que los cubría tiempo atrás.

Hasta que se rompió.

Un grito, o más bien, dos, llegaron hacia nosotros. Esas voces. Reconozco esas voces. Estaba sucediendo el peor escenario posible. Esas voces son de Fūka y de Kari, no puedo equivocarme, estoy seguro. Provienen de la azotea. Si es así, la azotea está clausurada por reparaciones. Eso significa que la vida de ambas peligra si es que Fūka está teniendo otro ataque. Se supone que ya no tenía ninguno. Se supone que ella ya estaba mejor a no ser que… haya dejado de tomar sus medicinas como antes. No, no debo pensar eso, ella no haría eso. Me separé de Hibiki, casi tirándola al piso. Pensé que se quedaría ahí, sin decirme nada pero, su voz, me hizo entrar en razón.

"¡No se corre en los pastillos, Takaishi!"

Empezó a seguirme, para ambos terminar corriendo, ignorando las leyes impuestas por ella misma. En eso, me sujeta la muñeca, logrando detenerme. Al ser hombre, tengo mucho más fuerza sobre ella, creí que la lastimaría si la separaba de manera brusca.

"¡Takaishi! ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¿Por qué vas a la azotea? ¡Es peligroso!" insiste.

"Es… es Fūka… digo, Hinanawi. Estaba gritando ahí y el otro grito me parecía que provenía de… Kamiya… por eso mismo, no hay tiempo que perder" terminé tomándola de la mano, involucrándola en nuestro mundo un vez más. Subimos con rapidez las escaleras, para toparnos cara a cara con la puerta y un candado, "¿Cómo así lograron entrar…?"

"¡Takaishi, mira! Estos escritorios viejos nos pueden servir para salir por la ventana de la entrada a la azotea" dice mientras escala.

"Eres un genio, Inoue" con eso dicho, me apresura para que mis ojos den con algo que si ella se entera, lo más probable es que me mate. Su ropa interior tenía fresas y flores, muy infantil para su edad y actitud. No pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginarla como una caperucita roja, recogiendo flores y alimentando conejitos con Zanahorias. Sé que no es el momento más idóneo para divagar pero me pareció divertido.

Cuando logramos salir, no creí encontrarme con la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos. Mi amor falso se encontraba, de manera literal, dominando a Kari en fuerza y Davis se encontraba herido con un palo de metal atravesado en el brazo. De alguna forma, intenté mantener la compostura, "Inoue, ocúpate de Davis. Trataré de detenerlas"

Hibiki se encontraba paralizada. No podía moverse. Sabía que la había involucrado pero no creí que acabaría en algo de esta magnitud. Tuve que volver a levantar la voz para que volviera en sus sentidos y acudiera a ayudar a mi mejor amigo. La silueta de Fūka se encontraba bañada por el rojo atardecer, el carmesí siendo la manifestación de todo su enojo e ira hacia la luz de nuestra infancia. Mi cuerpo, que deseaba moverse, no respondía ante mis órdenes, el temor se había apoderado de mí tras verla en esa condición nuevamente y, encima, admitir que es por mi culpa. Si no hubiese actuado de manera tan imprudente quizás… quizás esto no estuviese sucediendo, todos seguiríamos igual, como siempre. Yo soy el culpable, yo soy quien debería… estar en la posición en la que Kari se encuentra ahora mismo.

"¡Fūka!" sentí como grito resonó en la bruma del rojo atardecer. Las carcajadas que provenían de ella me hacían tener escalofríos y recordar la época cuando recién la conocí.

"¡Takaishi, qué está sucediendo, explícame!" exclamaba Hibiki, asustada por lo que veía, además de no saber cómo sacar a Davis y tratar su herida.

"Escúchame y mantente en calma, ¿sí? Verás que pronto acabará esto y te deberé una explicación" sin dudar un segundo más, me dirigí hacia ellas dos.

"Más te vale…" la escuché responder a lo lejos, mientras intentaba sacar Davis, quién había empezado a recuperar el conocimiento y decir el nombre de Kari de manera interminable. Definitivamente, Davis está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Al sentir mi presencia cerca a la suya, Fūka hace un movimiento imposible con su cuello, el cual se encontraba ahora sí con la bufanda en su lugar, y dirigirme una mirada mientras aplastaba el cuerpo de Kari con su pie, "Ay, Takeru, demoraste en llegar que casi te pierdes el espectáculo. Pero siempre reservo la primera fila para ti, amor mío. Voy a deshacerme de esta escoria que está en nuestro camino y así emprenderemos nuestras vidas juntos. Sin esta puta entrometida y así quitar toda duda que tienes. Es obvio que me amas, ¿no? Si no lo haces, me pondría muy triste… ¿sabes?"

Si uno no la conociera tanto como yo, esos ojos fríos, le causarían escalofríos a cualquiera. Este cambio de personalidad, esta depresión que la rodea, vocabulario, es como si _ella_ estuviera de nuevo ante nosotros, como si _ella _fuese quien hablara. La chica que llenó la vida de Fūka llena de miseria. Ahora es mi turno de enfadarme. Tanto progreso, tanto progreso por nada. Es como si todos estos años se hubiesen ido por el drenaje durante su tratamiento. Como detesto a esa chica, como la detesto. Es la única persona a la que he odiado tanto en el mundo. Es difícil llegar a odiar a alguien, un sentimiento negativo y cruel hacia otro ser humano. Se me hace difícil e imposible creer que yo odie a alguien hasta esta magnitud. Siento como si la tuviera a ella frente a mí en vez de Fūka. Es por eso que no noté en qué momento me acerqué corriendo hacia ella, con un fuerte puño que fue directo hacia su rostro.

_Cómo te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio, Tokiko._

* * *

><p>Con Fūka inconsciente, me acerqué a Kari, quien estaba por abrir los ojos luego de pasar un terrible maltrato. Para que decidiera volver con nosotros, tuve que darle un pequeño golpecito en la sien. Observé cómo, de manera pausada, ella volvía a nosotros. Aquellos ojos marrones, un color tan ordinario, escanearon rápidamente nuestros alrededores para, al final, descansar al encontrar a Hinanawi. Luego, en cuestión de segundos, estos volvieron a estar en paz cuando chocaron con Davis, aún agonizando pero Hibiki andaba ayudándolo a salir.<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Tuve que soltar la pregunta más obvia y estúpida de la faz del planeta. Mi preocupación hacia ella no dejaba de crecer, es muy probable que sea por eso que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Una vez más observe esos ojos tan especiales y percatarme que poco a poco un brillo en ellos iba creciendo, intensificándose. Aquellos ojos, tan especiales se convirtieron en un mar de lágrimas. Su cuerpo empezó a subir y bajar junto a su agitada respiración. Se encontraba quebrada, frágil, me nace la necesidad de protegerla de todo esto, de mi vida, todo lo que toco o establezco relación alguna termina de esta manera. En vez de transmitir esperanza, provoco la desesperanza. Gran elegido terminé siendo. Kari logró enfrentar mi mirada, negando con la cabeza como si fuese una pequeña niña.

"No… no me encuentro para nada bien. Tengo miedo… tenía miedo… estaba tan asustada… no entiendo…"

Tal cuál escuché su voz, mi corazón no pudo evitar partirse en dos. ¿Cómo he podido estar lejos de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué dejé que mi orgullo se interpusiera en el camino hacia el plan de hacerla más independiente? ¿Por qué la he tratado tan mal todos estos años? Con razón que Tai me detesta. Con razón que Matt sigue apático conmigo. Con razón que Ken dejó de pasar tiempo con Davis. El abrazo que le di en ese momento me hizo sentir que, por más que tuviese la intención de consolarla, me sirvió para finalmente notar y apreciar lo que tengo enfrente. A la persona más importante de mi vida, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto?

"Llamemos a Tai para que te lleve a casa" murmuré, ahogando mi rostro en su corto cabello mientras que asiente. Me percaté que deseaba ponerse de pie, al querer salir de mis brazos. Quisiera sostenerla solo unos segundos más pero es imposible. Me alejé para ayudarla y rechazó mi mano.

"Puedo levantarme sola… quiero ir a ver a Davis…"

Su frágil figura se abría paso entre la pesadilla que todos acabábamos de vivir. No quisiera ser más egoísta de lo que ya soy y desear, anhelar que volviese a mis brazos. Lo siento, Davis. Lamento que te encuentres en esta posición por mi culpa. Opté por ir hacia Fūka para ayudarla y estar a su lado cuando vuelva a sus sentidos, lo cual, fue de manera inmediata.

Tal cual me acerqué a ella, sus ojos pardos, casi esmeraldas, escanearon sus alrededores hasta que dieron conmigo. Noté que esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa casi macabra y posesiva al reconocerme. Todavía se encontraba en su otro mundo, el mundo en el cual soy el único amigo que tiene y los demás sus enemigos. En eso, su atención fue dirigida hacia mi amiga de la infancia, quien todavía se hacía paso hacia Davis. Un sentimiento de pavor se apoderó de mi rostro, cosa que ella pudo notar. Su mente comprendió aquella reacción como una traición. Que la había apuñalado por la espalda. Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, Fūka se levantó de forma veloz. Le tomó menos de un segundo alcanzar a Kari, quién se quedó en frío tras verla. Ambos perdimos el color en nuestras caras, se nos erizó cada pelo de nuestra piel. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo y el de ella. Fūka tiene la intención de matar.

"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Deberías morir… ¡Hikari!"

La fuerza con la que empujó el cuerpo de Kari fue tan brusca, que pensé por un instante que había destrozado cada hueso que la compone. Una gentil brisa rozó mi rostro, siendo esta la ráfaga que la elegida de la Luz llevaba consigo. Al no tener lugar en el cual su figura caer, la gravedad empezó a atraerla. A llevársela más de cinco pisos hacia abajo. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, como si fuese una cruel película de bajo presupuesto, corriendo en mi mente para evadir los sucesos reales. Extendía mi mano, pretendiendo que se estiraría y estiraría para alcanzarla, como si yo fuese el héroe de este filme que la salvaría.

"¡Davis!"

El grito de Hibiki me hizo volver a la cruel realidad. Davis se encontraba corriendo con fierro oxidado, caído y malgastado, el cual atravesaba su brazo derecho. Aquella parte de su cuerpo, inerte, arrastraba el objeto dejando atrás charcos de sangre que brillaban como terciopelo escarlata. Por más que el mundo se haya puesto de cabeza en cuestión de segundos, él no dudó en saltar. Mi estómago no pudo evitar querer vomitar. La sensación de vértigo que me ocasionó hizo que cayera de rodillas al concreto de la azotea. Me ardía el brazo, era como si estuviese experimentando la herida que acababa de ver. Severa, muy severa. Una persona ordinara no hubiese podido levantarse con tal pérdida de sangre pero Davis siempre es una excepción. Siempre logra sacar una fuerza sobrehumana cuando alguien se encuentra en peligro. Él nos salvó del Mundo de los Sueños de MaloMyotismon… y sé que jamás se perdonaría haber perdido a alguno de nosotros ahí. Esta situación no es excepción. LA vida de Kari peligra. De _su_ Kari.

"¡Maldito hijo de-!"

Fūka, gracias a su don atlético, logró llegar al borde del abismo de la vida y la muerte justo cuando las piernas de Davis acababan de separarse de la azotea. No puedo dejar que esto se vuelva una cadena, que ellos tres caigan y… y… no, no debo de pensar en el peor escenario… pero… no hay forma que alguien sobreviva esa caída. Qué ando pensando, debo de creer. No debo perder la esperanza… por más que me cueste creer en ella.

Mi cuerpo finalmente reaccionó para lanzarme hacia Fūka y evitar que se lanzara al querer alcanzar a Davis. La sensación de su vientre fue suficiente para tranquilizarme. Ella se encontraba histérica, tratando de huir de mis brazos, mientras sus manos buscaban algo en sus bolsillos. La daga… Fūka tiene su daga aquí. Creí que ya se encontraba mejor. Nuevamente cometí un error. Un grave error.

Hibiki acudió hacia nosotros para que al final yo termine gritándole a que se aleje. Ya se ha visto demasiado involucrada en nuestras cosas, no quisiera observar… verla lastimada por mi descuido hacia Fūka. Antes de que mi falso amor tuviera la oportunidad de emplear el arma, no dudé en darle un golpe más. Fue ahí cuando comprendí.

Salvar a una persona significa ser incapaz de salvar a otra.

* * *

><p>Desperté desubicado cuando observé el techo. Tras dar un giro en 180, caí al suelo de lo que aparentaba ser un sillón. Al levantar la mirada, observé a una niña pequeña, respirando profundamente mientras dormí. Fue en ese instante cuando recordé lo sucedido. La ambulancia, a Hibiki salir corriendo, mi petición egoísta, el mensaje que recibí de Kari para luego transmitirle el mensaje a Ken.<p>

_Davis está en coma._

Pensé.

_Y es mi culpa._

Agregué.

En eso, un delicioso aroma invadió la pequeña sala de la familia Hinanawi. Al acercarme a la pequeña cocina, Fūka se encontraba de pie, preparando el desayuno. Con un delantal celeste, colocado encima de su uniforme, cortaba con un cuchillo una roja manzana hasta que nota mi presencia y lanzarme una cálida sonrisa. Se me hace imposible creer que la mujer a la que tengo al frente es la misma de la tarde de ayer.

"Cuando desperté me sorprendió encontrarte durmiendo en el sofá. Mihara se veía tan tranquila que no quise despertar a ninguno. Por eso opté por hacerles algo de comer" prosiguió su labor.

No dejaba de imaginar el cuchillo que llevaba en mano con la daga que deseaba sacar para apuñalarlo. La imagen de la sangre de Davis dejando un rastro por detrás y la daga no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente. No pude soportarlo más y terminé jalándola del brazo hacia su habitación. A lo lejos escuché a Mihara despertar, exclamando de emoción el hecho de que hubiese comida en la mesa, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora era mi turno de observar a Fūka de la misma manera que ella hizo ayer conmigo. Examinaba toda parte de su cuerpo, sus expresiones, como si fuese un espécimen recién descubierto. Observé como juntó ambas manos en su pecho antes de hablar. Su voz salió como casi un susurro.

"¿Q-Q-Qué pasa? ¿P-P-Po-Por qué me miras así?" una diminuta tembladera se hizo presente en su cuerpo, "Hice algo… ¿no? Esa mirada lo dice todo… ¡Dime qué sucedió ayer, Takeru!"

Intenté retomar la compostura, "Antes que nada, te pido que luego de esto no pierdas la calma… ¿me lo prometes?"

Asintió. Ahora viene lo peor. Al tener la boca abierta, vomité un mar de palabras.

"Ayer… ayer… empujaste a Kari del techo. Davis fue por ella, la salvó… pero… pero él… él está en coma, Fūka"

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, por si ella intentaba hacer algo. Se puso pálida y cayó rendida ante su cama. Sus ojos empezaron a perder vida y la sacudí para que volviera conmigo. Ahora viene el momento de la verdad.

"Hinanawi, mírame. Estás a salvo. Nadie ha presentado cargos, ¿has estado… tomando tu medicina?"

"C-C-Como me siento mejor bajé la dosis y-"

No creí que contestara tan rápido. No creí que fuera honesta conmigo. No sé si describir el sentimiento que tengo ahora mismo con la etiqueta de furia. Si es así, ¿furia hacia quién? ¿Hacia ella? Hace todo lo posible para seguir su tratamiento pero sin alguien quien la monitoree nunca se sabe si las toma o no. Entonces, ¿furia hacia mí? ¿Por no insistir? ¿Por tener un momento de debilidad y creer que Fūka ya está en condiciones de manejar su medicamento? O quizás… ¿hacia su hermano, Akira? ¿Por abandonarlas? No sé a quién dirigir este enojo. Observar su patético rostro fue suficiente para hacerme explotar e interrumpirla.

"¡¿Estás mal!? Por tu negligencia casi matas a alguien. Me prometiste que no volverías a hacer eso, ¡me lo prometiste!"

Si poder escuchar algún reclamo de su parte, tomé la perilla de la puerta y empecé a irme. No sin antes soltar una frase o más bien, un veneno. Un veneno que sabía que la iba a lastimar, pero en el momento no lo noté.

"No eres más que un caso perdido"

Cerré la puerta. Salí del apartamento luego de recoger mis pertenencias, que era tan solo el celular, ignorando a Mihara y las disculpas de Fūka a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Tras llegar a la escuela me topé con una desagradable sorpresa, Fūka había venido a asistir a clase. Se escapó un murmullo de mis labios.<p>

"¿Qué hace ella aquí…?"

No me percaté que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, hasta que dicha persona decidió empujarme y soltar lo siguiente.

"¡Oye!"

Me congelé. Kari también había venido.

¿Qué está sucediendo en el mundo? ¿Por qué tiene que estarme sucediendo esto? Decidí ignorar todos estos pensamientos a lo largo del día, el cual se me hizo tedioso y largo. Los profesores ya se encontraban al tanto de las noticias de Davis. Ahora es solo cuestión que los demás chicos se enteren. Tai ya debe de saberlo por Kari. Matt… digamos que debe estarme odiando ahora por no llamar a mamá a avisarle que no aparecería en casa. Es muy probable que Joe se tope con la sorpresa al estar haciendo prácticas en el hospital. Yolei ya se debe haber enterado por el mensaje que le envié a Ken anoche, además su prima fue una testigo. Izzy y Mimi se van a enterar por Joe. Sora por Matt… o quizás por Tai, no lo sé. Explicar todo esto va a ser un lío. Es por esta razón que no sentí el pasar de las horas. Mi mente se encontraba divagando, pensando en todas las posibilidades existentes. Mi cuerpo actuó de manera automática todo el día. Si establecí conversación con alguien pues no lo recuerdo. No podía evitar recordar la conversación que tuve con Davis.

_"Prométeme algo, Takeru" _

_"Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… fuese lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias, cuidarás a Kari en mi lugar… irás con ella a la fiesta y ahí… finalmente podrán ser honestos el uno con el otro…"_

_"D-D-Davis, yo… eso no es algo que…" _

_"¡Prométemelo!" _

_"Prométemelo… también, no le cuentes nada de esto a Kari… te lo pido, como un amigo. Si al final nada llega a pasar… debes darte prisa porque si no… si no… podría robártela para siempre"_

_"Te lo prometo… como tu mejor amigo"_

Gran amigo que resulté ser.

Los pocos rayos de sol de este abrumador verano iluminaban el rostro de Kari. Los cortes de la caída se encontraban todavía frescos, algunos incluso queriendo abrirse al estar expuestos. Colocó su mano gentilmente sobre una cicatriz, acariciándola. Es muy probable que se encuentre recordando a Davis, él quien siempre le alegraba el día.

_"Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… fuese lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias, cuidarás a Kari en mi lugar… irás con ella a la fiesta y ahí… finalmente podrán ser honestos el uno con el otro…"_

_"¡Prométemelo!" _

La desesperación de mi mejor amigo volvió a abrirse paso en mi mente. ¿Qué rayos haces, Takeru? Hundirte en tu propia miseria no va a ayudar a nadie. Tienes una promesa que cumplir. Le hiciste una promesa a Davis, como el mejor amigo que eres. No debes rendirte tan fácilmente. Si puedes crear desesperanza… es hora de romperla y recuperar la esperanza perdida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué un papel para anotar de manera veloz algo que pensé que arreglaría todo. Todos nuestros problemas. Tras haber dejado toda duda atrás, me hice paso hacia el escritorio de Kari, para nuevamente sorprenderla con mi estrepitosa aparición. Era evidente que la asusté, ya que soltó un pequeño grito. Por suerte, ya todos se habían ido. Teníamos la clase para nosotros dos. Tampoco había rastro alguno de Hinanawi, lo cual hizo la situación perfecta.

"Q-Qué… ¿qué quieres?" sus palabras parecieron salir atropelladas.

Sin intercambio de voces, extendí mi mano, en la cual se encontraba un papel. El papel que acababa de escribir. Un papel muy familiar tanto para ella como para mí. Sus manos empezaron a temblar sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo recibió con cuidado, arreglando y quitando los dobleces hasta terminar con lo que tanto temía. Era el papel sobre la fiesta de fin de año… y este decía lo contrario al original que dejé en su carpeta el día de ayer.

Sí asistiré.

Pareja: Kari Kamiya

Su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse. Tuvo que recostarse en la pared, mientras que yo intentaba mantenerme neutro para esconder el temor que me carcomía. Debo estar demente, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, ella va a ir con Davis y por más que él ya no esté, estoy seguro que ahora con menos razón asistiría… encima conmigo ¿Por qué creí que esto sería tan sencillo? ¿Cuál es el problema que tengo…? El pequeño papel se hacía añicos en sus manos, hasta que pareció recomponerse. Retomó la compostura y, sin lugar a dudas, destrozó la única prueba que me nos unió por un breve lapso de tiempo. La forma en que caían hacia el piso era como ver la nieve caer en el invierno… junto a una lluvia cristalina. Levantó el rostro para enfrentarme y, al ver sus ojos marrones, tan ordinarios y bellos, noté la tormenta que ella cargaba consigo, la cual trajo insoportables gritos y sollozos. Con sus diminutos y débiles puños empezó a golpear mi pecho. No me inmuté, mas bien, dejé que hiciera lo que deseaba conmigo, mientras sentía el rítmico sonar de sus nudillos Mi silencio me pareció aterrador.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres!? Jugando de esta manera tan cruel con mis sentimientos… ¡Tienes a Fūka! ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí!? ¡¿Te gusta verme así!? ¡Porque eso parece desde años atrás!"

"A mí tampoco me gusta esto, ¡¿está bien!?" mi repentina reacción no fue como la imagine. La verdad, no creí que sucediera algo. Sostuve sus muñecas con tal fuerza que tuve que contenerme, estaba dejando que mis sentimientos se interpongan para volver a notar lo evidente. Es un mujer, debo ser delicado con ella… es una mujer de la cual tengo derecho de enamorarme… ya no una niña con la cual corría en el Digimundo durante las vacaciones de verano, "Siempre… siempre, siempre, siempre viéndome como el villano… el malo de la película, el que te dañó e hirió"

No pude evitar escuchar un sonido que salió de sus labios. Un gemido del dolor. Quería dejar de dañarla pero aquella voz, tan sueva y delicada… quiero escucharla una vez más, hacerla solo mía. Empecé a apretar con más fuerza. Inclusive empecé a acercar su cuerpo al mío y alejarlo a la misma vez, como un vaivén.

"Ya, ok. Entiendo el drama pero, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una víctima? ¿Cuándo acabará el acto? Oh cierto, ¡puede ser para siempre al confirmar que eres tan buena actriz en el festival cultural!" no dejaba de gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Quería escuchar esos sonidos una vez más.

Se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, como si se sintiera inútil tras mi actitud agresiva, revelando que, efectivamente, no puede defenderse. Necesita que la protejan, es mi deber protegerla.

"¡Tú no entiendes cómo me siento!"

Su exclamación hace que salga del trance. No entiendo cómo se siente realmente. Es por eso que la estoy agrediendo, para intentar generar alguna situación conocida para mí. La situación que conozco de pies a cabeza. La Kari indefensa que siente temor y necesita que alguien la ayude. Si creo ese temor… quizás la logre entender. Es hora de sacar todo lo que llevo guardado.

"¡Antes de criticarme y verme con esos ojos deberías tener en cuenta TODO por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea el infierno en el que estoy viviendo!"

La atmósfera se volvía cada vez más pesada al estar intercambiando nuestros pesares en la mejor forma posible.

"No sé nada… no sé nada porque… ¡no sé nada porque nunca cuentas las cosas! ¡Ni lo que sientes, ni una sola emoción! Es como si te hubieras vuelto una máquina que imita el comportamiento humano con sentimientos artificiales, ¡se supone que éramos amigos!"

Amigos. Se supone que éramos amigos….

_"Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… fuese lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias, cuidarás a Kari en mi lugar… irás con ella a la fiesta y ahí… finalmente podrán ser honestos el uno con el otro…"_

_"¡Prométemelo!" _

_"Te lo prometo… como tu mejor amigo"_

Yo… yo… ¡yo!

"¡Nunca te consideré como una!"

Mi voz resonó fuertemente en el salón de clase. Tan fuerte que sentí su retumbar en mi cuerpo, violando mi sistema. Mis manos que ataban a tales delicadas muñecas finalmente se abrieron, dando paso que la circulación vuelva a fluir. Kari da dos pasos atrás sin dejar de observarme, atónita. No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir… no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Traté de crear esperanza y me autosaboteé tras escuchar a Kari ser indefensa. Al querer general una situación que extrañaba, la situación de protegerla y ser visto por aquellos ojos relucientes. Coloqué ambas manos en mi rostro, perdiendo el sentido. Acaso… ¿acaso Hinanawi se siente de esta misma manera? Esbocé una diminuta sonrisa. Mi mente ha colapsado.

"Creo que no podré cumplir esa promesa después de todo…"

Kari soltó un gesto de confusión para luego ser opacado por un grito que me erizó la piel.

"Takeru Takaishi, ¡es suficiente!"

Un ángel. Acabo de ver a un ángel salvador.

"Lárgate de inmediato"

Me retiré de la clase, como si fuese un cadáver viviente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Tuve el valor de venir para que me caiga un baldazo de agua fría. Por más que haya venido para ver si me topaba con Kari sabiendo que iba a venir y así disculparme, también tenía yo que volver a la realidad. Darme cuenta que lo que hice en el salón de clases fue un acto de salvajismo, de deseo, de posesión. Al ver a Davis tras conseguir el permiso de sus padres me hizo aterrizar en la realidad. Las palabras que le dije a Kari no podrán ser borradas como el lápiz de un papel. Si tan solo existiera un detergente para eliminar el rastro de esas impurezas verbales. No quise quedarme más tiempo de lo debido. Verlo inerte, conectado a máquinas que no deseo analizar ni describir, lo único que lo mantiene conectado a este mundo. No sé cuantos minutos más me quedé observándolo, pensando.<p>

_Me alegra no haber sido yo._

Pensamientos negativos, sombríos, invadían mi mente.

_Ahora seré yo quien esté con ella. Al fin saliste de mi camino._

No. No quiero… ¿por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas? ¡Yo no soy este tipo de persona!

De manera estrepitosa, salí de su cuarto. Por suerte, sus padres no se encontraban. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Sigo sin creer lo que veo y pienso, ¿qué me está sucediendo? Siento que con cada día que pasa, voy a terminar perdiendo la cabeza. Lo mejor será irme de aquí. Volver a casa. Dormir.

"Tk"

Una voz que no creí escuchar después de tiempo. Una voz monótona, que no parecía sorprendido de verme tras tanto tiempo. Levanté el rostro para observar a un amigo. Cosa que no creo que lo volvamos a ser. Un pantalón liso color gris y camisa color casi oliva, era la vestimenta que Ken Ichijouji había escogido el día de hoy.

"Ken"

Traté de retomar la compostura. No quisiera que me vea más patético de lo que ya me ve. Él empezó a avanzar, para pasar a mi lado y ambos acabar dándonos la espalda. El silencio se hizo evidente, atmósfera se volvía cada vez más pesada. Era como revivir aquellas épocas del Digimundo, cuando me sentía el portador de la justicia ante los viles actos de la oscuridad. Cuando me topé cara a cara con el Emperador Digimon, a solas, e inició nuestra pelea. No dijo nada más e ingresó a donde se encontraba Davis. Eso me hizo dar cuenta que, por cómo van las cosas, me encuentro completamente solo. Con nadie a quién lo pueda llamar _amigo._

No quise quedarme a esperar ni un minuto más, temiendo tener que toparme una vez más con Ken. Quizás el destino quiere que me vaya a casa y piense las cosas en frío. Que si me encuentro con Kari quizás diga una tontería de nuevo. Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, tan solo para darme la sorpresa de que me equivoqué una vez más. Ahí estaba ella y su acompañante.

"Tk" la chica de cabello almendrado se encontraba sorprendida de verme dado mi comportamiento y su trato anterior.

"Fūka…" casi sin aliento, dije su nombre.

Mis ojos no dejaban de examinarla, hasta que dieron con mi objetivo principal: Kari, "Gracias a Dios que sigues aquí. No sé qué haría si no te encontraba. Tenemos que hablar"

Ella se quedó perpleja, inclusive hasta pensativa. No sé si me estaba ignorando pero estaba lista para ingresar al hospital hasta que la detuve, "Te estaba hablando a ti, Kamiya"

Fūka fue ahora quién empezó a caminar de manera pasiva, "Nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos…" susurró Kari.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" colocó mi otra mano en su hombro

"No hay necesidad de preguntar luego de habérmelo dicho" evitó mi mirada y bajó sus manos, "Además, no sé si quiera escuchar lo que tengas que decir pero, si viniste hasta aquí debe ser algo importante, ¿nos sentamos en el patio?"

Me di cuenta tarde de lo que había sugerido. Estaba pretendiendo como si lo que dije horas antes nunca hubiese sucedido.

_No sé nada… no sé nada porque… ¡no sé nada porque nunca cuentas las cosas! ¡Ni lo que sientes, ni una sola emoción! Es como si te hubieras vuelto una máquina que imita el comportamiento humano con sentimientos artificiales, ¡se supone que éramos amigos!_

_¡Nunca te consideré como una!_

Mi idiotez no salía de mi mente. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiese contestar, mi estómago interrumpió nuestro silencio.

"Pft. Mejor vayamos a la cafetería" formó una sonrisa burlona. Su sistema alimenticio la traicionó, imitando al mío.

"Pft"

Me expresé de la misma manera, para al final empezar a reír. Ella también lo hizo, ambos bajando la guardia y olvidando por un segundo todos nuestros problemas y preocupaciones.

Mientras caminábamos lado a lado, evitaba recordar la sensación que me invadió dentro de la habitación de Davis y mi encuentro con Ken. En vez de eso, recordé que hasta ahora no comprendía la mezcla de emociones que sentía hacia Kari. Admito que sigo enamorado de ella pero sigo sin entender de manera específica cada sentimiento del cual se compone dicho enamoramiento. Antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de que estuviera con Fūka, era muy obvio que solo quería alejarla de mi vida. Solo quería que siguiera adelante y me olvidara. Salvo que, en estos últimos meses, el verla cerca a Davis, generaba inseguridad, molestia… inclusive envidia y no parecía comprenderlo. Ahora lo entiendo. Yo quiero estar con ella. Quiero disculparme con ella. Quiero recordar todas esas memorias de nuestro tiempo perdido y crear nuevas junto a ella, como antes.

Al llegar a la cafetería, ella ordenó un café con crema y un bizcocho de vainilla. Yo un café cargado junto a un sándwich de jamón y queso. Sin evitarlo, quise intentar establecer una conversación pero ella me ganó tras probar algo de su crema del café, "¿Viniste a ver a Davis?"

"Sí, no lo he visto desde ese día… ya sabes…" le di un mordisco al pan y me atoro un poco por el tamaño. Quería decirle todo. Quiero disculparme. Eso mismo voy a hacer. Estamos solos, sin presión alguna. Es el momento perfecto. El tan solo tenerla cerca a mí y verla compartir esta felicidad a mi lado hace que me sienta en paz conmigo mismo, evitando los temibles pensamientos que tuve donde Davis, "Oye…"

Pero me interrumpió.

"Lamento haberme puesto así de pesada. Tenías razón Solo somos compañeros de clase y no debes contarme todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Lo siento mucho" acabó con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Yo… se supone que _yo_ iba a pedir disculpas. No ella. Es como… es como si el destino se opusiera a que volvamos a ser como antes. Me asusté con tan solo pensar en el hipotético escenario de no poder pedir disculpas jamás para luego ser transformado en frustración. Sin importar la temperatura de mi café, lo tomé todo de un solo sorbo. En cuestión de segundos empecé a toser por el calor y la amargura.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien!?" no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. La preocupación de Kari fue genuina, no forzada por mí, tal y como lo intenté hacer en el salón de clases. Antes de que acudiera a mi lado, levanté mi mano para hacerle entender que no era nada grave.

"No… es… nada" me recosté en el asiento y dirigí mi mirada hacia el horizonte. La noche había llegado y las estrellas brillaban de una manera hermosa.

"Y bueno… si es así… ¿de qué querías hablar?"

Al escucharla de esa manera sentía como si, en verdad, todo ese tiempo perdido entre nosotros empezaba a recuperarse. Mi silencio fue eterno. No puedo decirle que vine hacia el hospital esperando toparme con ella, sabiendo que iba a venir, para así pedirle disculpas. Me empecé a sonrojar de lo detallado que sonó mi argumento personal que giraba en torno a ella, para al final preguntar algo estúpido, "Fūka… ¿te dijo algo con respecto a la fiesta?"

"Pues… no hemos hablado sobre eso" era como si a Fūka no le importase el hecho que yo haya decidido ir con Kari.

"Ah… ya veo" mis palabras se mecieron con el viento, "Ella no iba a ir y por eso yo tampoco pero, ella insistió que lo haga y por eso… pasó lo que pasó, te mostré el papel para ir contigo. Fūka insistió"

Empecé a hablar de manera atropellada, justificando mis acciones a través de una mentira improvisada. He vuelto a involucrar a Hinanawi y nuevamente sin consultarle. Encima, luego de nuestro argumento no se me ocurre mejor cosa. Soy de lo peor. Volví a devorar mi comida de manera estrepitosa, como si tuviera un ataque de ansiedad. Note que Kari me observaba de manera curiosa, sin comprender mi comportamiento. Avergonzado, cubrí la mitad de mi cara con la mano derecha, para así evitar contacto directo.

Pasaron un par de minutos más e intercambiamos palabras. Al final decidimos entrar a la sala para ver a Davis, ya que la temperatura había bajado y empezó a darnos frío. Por más que yo no deseara volver a ese lugar, no quería alejarme de Kari. Quería quedarme con ella todo el tiempo posible. No me importaba sin Ken me veía en ese momento y deseara partirme en dos al ser un traidor hacia Davis. Nos sentamos al frente de la habitación. La ventana que daba al pasillo se encontraba algo abierta y su rostro se veía pacífico, como si no estuviera en este mundo. Lentamente sentí como su cabeza empezaba a tambalearse. Por más que haya tomado algo de café, el sueño parecía apoderarse de ella, como si hubiese pasado una mala noche. Mi teoría era cierta al comprobar que llevaba unas ojeras considerablemente grandes, y su rostro se encontraba inflado por la falta de descanso y las cicatrices de la caída. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, lo cual hizo a mi corazón saltar a mil. Su respiración es como música para mis oídos. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz conmigo mismo. Tanto así, que no me percaté que me quedé dormido.

_"Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… fuese lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias, cuidarás a Kari en mi lugar… irás con ella a la fiesta y ahí… finalmente podrán ser honestos el uno con el otro…"_

_"¡Prométemelo!" _

_"Te lo prometo… como tu mejor amigo"_

"_Eres un caso perdido"_

_"No sé nada… no sé nada porque… ¡no sé nada porque nunca cuentas las cosas! ¡Ni lo que sientes, ni una sola emoción! Es como si te hubieras vuelto una máquina que imita el comportamiento humano con sentimientos artificiales, ¡se supone que éramos amigos!"_

_"¡Nunca te consideré como una!"_

_Me alegra no haber sido yo._

_Salvar a una persona significa ser incapaz de salvar a otra._

_Ahora seré yo quien esté con ella. Al fin saliste de mi camino._

Abrí los ojos, para respirar de manera estrepitosa. Kari todavía dormía plácidamente a mi lado. El cansancio se había apoderado de mí, jugando con las memorias que creé el día de hoy y recordando cosas del pasado. Todo girando alrededor de mis grandes amigos… si es que todavía… se pueden considerar en ese categoría. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, temeroso de levantar a Kari y volver a soñar con lo mismo, solo para darme con la sorpresa que justo ella acababa de despertarse. Pretendí hacerme el dormido, tratando de disfrutar por unos instantes más sus cabellos en mi cuello y el olor a su shampoo. Aparentemente se había dado cuenta de su posición e intentó alejarse.

Mis deseos actuaron sobre mis acciones. Sujeté su manga, aún pretendiendo estar dormido, forzándola a regresar a la posición anterior. Su calor corporal volvió a mi lado, invocando felicidad. Me sentía el hombre más feliz de toda la Tierra, por más que estuviera traicionando a mi mejor amigo, quien nos podía observar desde su estado, en coma.

"Te importaría… ¿si nos quedamos así un rato más?"

Solté, apoyando mi cabeza en su cabello mientras movía mi mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

Su silencio era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mi felicidad viene a coste de traicionar a los demás. Lo siento Davis…

"Te amo, Kari…"

Murmuré, antes de sucumbir como ella ante el cansancio compartido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Disculpen si fue muy largo o repetitivo y agregar a un personaje más ¿quién será Tokiko? ¿Por qué tanto odio de Tk hacia ella? ¿Cuál es su relación con Fuka?. Traté de recopilar todos esos momentos específicos en los cuales Tk se encontraba lleno de… dilemas y problemas interiores. Espero que de esta forma hayan logrado comprenderlo y su forma de ver e interpretar las cosas. Ahora sí, es hora de pasar a una nueva página y proseguir con esta historia. Hasta la próxima! Muchísimas gracias por leer!<strong>


	19. Perdóname por Enamorarme de Ti

**Nota de Autora: **Esta vez he decidido ser un poco más organizada. Por como verán, he publicado hace poco un nuevo Fanfic, un Kenyako, que se llama _Engañando al Destino_ (nombre temporal). Eso no significa que _Ironía_ quede en el olvido, no hay forma! Me imagino que a varios se les hizo algo pesado el capítulo anterior al ser muy repetitivo pero realmente deseaba transmitir todos los pensamientos de Tk. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: <strong>Perdóname por Enamorarme de ti

* * *

><p><strong>3 semanas después…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hermano, ¡ya me voy!"<p>

Por más de que fuese un sábado temprano por la mañana, la hermana menor de Tai sale de manera estrepitosa por la puerta principal de su apartamento, junto con el bolso que utiliza como mochila escolar. Sus padres los habían dejado solos desde hace dos días debido a que fueron a visitar a su abuela, quien se enfermó debido a los bruscos cambios de temperatura que sucedían con frecuencia. El niño elegido del valor se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala, viendo un clásico programa matutino sobre farándula.

"¿A dónde me dijiste que ibas? ¿Al hospital?" preguntó Tai, mostrando su cabeza con flojera. Llevaba un pedazo de pan en la boca y no dudó en seguirlo masticando mientras hablaba.

"Si sigues con ese hábito algún día te vas a… ¡ya estoy tarde!" sin responderle a su hermano, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"Nunca me dijo a dónde iba… supongo que le escribiré un mensaje a su celular"

Deslizando su mano izquierda, con mucho cansancio, intenta acercarse al objeto sin querer estirarse para lograrlo. Aparentemente, Tai tenía mucha flojera de levantarse para tan solo caminar una reducida distancia entre el sofá y la mesa del medio. Suspirando debido a sus maniobras, el muchacho seguía luchando para caer rendido al piso y golpearse la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa. En ese preciso instante, risas provenían del programa de televisión.

"¡Maldición!" soltó con furia, "Encima la tele se burla de mí… ¡¿por qué la mesa no está más cerca al sofá!?"

Olvidando su objetivo principal, el celular, sostiene el control y apaga el aparato. Se levanta, apoyando su mano en el lugar del golpe, el cual se encontraba de un color rojo intenso. Suspira desganado para dirigirse al baño y aplicarse alguna crema para disminuir el golpe. Tai se encontraba pensativo, preguntándose por qué su mañana ha empezado tan mal. Al ver su rostro en el espejo, procede a esparcir la crema y percatarse que su barba estaba empezando a crecer.

_Definitivamente este no es mi día._

Al terminar, tuvo la idea de volver al sofá y ser más cuidadoso pero la opción desapareció de manera rápida de su mente al ver el celular.

"¡Cierto! Iba a enviarle un mensaje a Kari"

Esta vez, con más cautela debido a su adquirido odio hacia la mesa, obtuvo el celular y se desplomó en el mueble. De manera rápida buscó el número de su hermana para escribirle, no sin antes recibir una llamada de cierto número. Dudaba si contestar o no, debido a que no deseaba empeorar su mañana.

_Repito, definitivamente este no es mi día._

"¡Tai Kamiya! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre te crees que eres!?"

La voz que escuchó del otro lado de la línea casi le hace sangrar sus oídos. Sabía que cuando aquella chica lo llamaba, no significaba nada bueno. Inclusive tuvo la osadía de decir lo siguiente.

"Lo sentimos, el número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio. Pi…pi…pi…"

"¡Tai-!"

Sin dudarlo un instante más, cerró el celular. Luego, lo volvió abrir para cumplir su rol como hermano mayor. Empezó a digitarle un mensaje a Kari para que le contestara a dónde se había ido y a qué hora volvía. En eso, escuchó un sonido provenir de la habitación de su hermana. Al ingresar, volvió a tomar noción que no parecían relacionados en lo absoluto debido al orden que cada uno llevaba. Donde Kari, todo andaba en su sitio, incluso podía oler algo de canela al ingresar. El incesante vibrar provenía del escritorio, en donde encontró el celular color rosa de su hermana.

"… Kari, ¿por qué?" lanza un suspiro de derrota, "Ahora cómo se supone que voy a saber en dónde-"

El timbre interrumpió su monólogo sobre la torpeza de su hermana. Alegre, piensa que es ella y sale de la habitación con el celular en mano. Decidido, empieza a abrir la puerta.

"Kari, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que?-"

El rostro de Tai palideció. Una chica, muy bonita dicho sea de paso, se encontraba con sus manos hechas puño en la cadera, con una expresión de disgusto. Unos ojos color miel y cabello negro que se movía de manera incesante por el viento lo recibieron. Con una vestimenta que marcaba el fin del abrumador verano que los rodea, no dejaba de observar al niño elegido con una mirada llena de fastidio.

"H-Hola, Chise…"

"Esto te pasa por hacerte el gracioso por el teléfono. Me imaginaba que te encontrabas en casa al ser tan temprano, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante"

Sin esperar a que le den el paso, se quita los zapatos con gracia y delicadeza para que, llegado a la sala, se desplome en el sofá tal y como Tai hizo minutos antes, "Oye… esta no es tu casa, ¿sabías?"

Chise Himawari, amiga universitaria de Tai, quien se sabía toda la historia del mayor de los Kamiyas, le dirige una mirada fulminante. Aparentemente ya se ha enterado de la última andanza del moreno de cabello alborotado.

_¿Acaso este día no se puede poner peor?_

Dejó el celular de su hermana en la cocina y se abrió paso donde su amiga, quien seguía enojada. Tai se imaginaba la razón, después de todo, ella nunca lo dejaba en paz cuando se trataba de todas las novias que ha tenido a lo largo de sus años de Universitario. Inclusive, era atormentada por el chico y sus incesantes quejas cada vez que se encontraba con alguna mujer que llevase sean de nombre, apellido o algún Kanji, con la palabra _sora_. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, el muchacho temeroso de decir algo que pueda ser utilizado en su contra. Chise trabajaba a medio tiempo en una tienda de conveniencias cerca a la escuela de Kari y los demás y Tai se encontraba agradecido ya que de esa forma podía enterarse si Tk le hacía algo a su hermana.

"Tai, Mariya me llamó anoche. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera e inclusive que no fuese llorando por el imbécil que le partió el corazón hace menos de una semana" colocó su dedo índice en la sien, "Siendo sincera, sigo sin entender lo que cruza por tu cabeza. Es una muy buena chica y no cumple los requisitos de cargar algo relacionado con esa… frase. En fin, quiero saber que sucedió. Todo iba bien entre ustedes, inclusive fueron juntos al Festival Cultural de la escuela de Kari y se la presentaste, ¿acaso no puedes asentarse con una sola chica de una vez?"

Mariya Shinozaki es, o era, la actual enamorada de Tai. Como Chise lo ha resaltado, todo parecía ir perfecto entre ellos dos. Tai parecía estar olvidando a Sora, y, cabe resaltar, que es la chica con la que más ha durado en una relación. Chise se encontraba devastada, pero a la vez agradeciendo que no fuera cruel cuando rompió con ella, a diferencia de otras chicas. Sentía que necesitaba saber la razón detrás de todo esto. Se siente una entrometida pero considera a Tai como un gran amigo. El muchacho se encontraba en silencio, sin querer dirigirle la mirada.

"No es tu problema" contestó de manera fría, "Si eso es todo tan solo vete, no quiero hablar al respecto"

"¡No lo haré!" exclamó, acercándose a Tai y sujetándole las manos.

El niño elegido del valor, valga la redundancia, sentía que no estaba siendo la suficientemente valiente cuando se trataba de enfrentar las acciones que cometía. Bruscamente, alejó las manos de Chise, lo cual entristeció a la chica. Él lo había hecho de nuevo, siempre se desquitaba con ella cuando algo no salía bien. Es cierto que le fastidiaba su impertinencia pero sabe que ella solo quiere lo mejor para él.

"Chise, por favor… no quiero hablar sobre el tema…" su voz salió casi como un hilo.

"Tai…" se separa de él, para sacar su celular de su cartera y escribir un mensaje.

El chico evadía su mirada, para luego sentir como volteaban su rostro. Chise lo sujetaba de su mentón, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Es hora que te quites ese pijama, tienes una cita en diez minutos"

De manera autoritaria, se levanta del sofá, dejando a un confundido Tai, mientras ella se hace paso hacia la habitación del moreno. Tras abrir la puerta echa un suspiro, "Pobre, Kari… seguro debe limpiar tu desorden. Me cuesta creer que son hermanos"

Perplejo, Tai lucha contra su cuerpo para también ponerse de pie y quedarse atónito cuando Chise ingresó a su santuario privado. La ropa interior del chico, que llevaban ahí semanas de semanas, se encontraban apiladas en una montaña en la esquina de la habitación. Separatas de lectura de Universidad yacían en el piso y el escritorio, el cuál necesitaba una buena limpieza debido a que inclusive se encontraban vasos de ramen instantáneo, unos encima de los otros, con comida dentro. La cama se encontraba deshecha, ropa limpia mezclada con la sucia y una caja de papel personal que no quisiera ella imaginarse para que lo utilice debido a que se encontraba cerca a la computadora. Se sonrojó por su pensamiento y negó con la cabeza, no es momento de eso. Ignorando sus alrededores, se dirige el armario para nuevamente toparse con ropa mal doblada y cajones abiertos.

"¡Chise, sal de aquí, es _mi_ cuarto! ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciese algo así en el tuyo?" sin poder soportarlo más, Tai quería morirse de la vergüenza. Sabía que la imagen que ella tenía de él en su cabeza no era perfecta pero, ahora con esto, todo se ha puesto peor.

_¡No debí haber pensado que se pondría peor! ¿¡Por qué me anda sucediendo esto, por el amor al Digimundo!?_

"¡Tai! Eso es lo de menos ahora, el reloj está corriendo. Por mí no ha problema, ¿acaso tanta vergüenza te da? Si entraras a mi habitación no haría tanto escándalo al tenerlo limpio y ordenado" no dejaba de husmear en los cajones, tratando de encontrar algo de ropa limpia, "Retiro lo dicho, no hay forma que Kari limpie esto… y no creo que tu mamá lo haga. Ya estás grande, Tai"

"¡P-P-Pues qué quieres que haga…!" replicó como si fuese a hacer un puchero, "Nunca he tenido que limpiarlo yo…"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" la muchacha seguía explorando el agujero negro de la habitación, para, en eso, detenerse debido a una idea descabellada que tuvo, "No me digas… ¿¡hacías que tus novias lo limpiaran!?"

Tai quería morirse, que lo tragara la tierra. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, "¡No podía evitarlo! Veían el desorden y decían que tenían una urgente necesidad de limpiarlo y… quién soy yo para detener su bella amabilidad"

"¡Eres increíble, Tai… no puedo creerlo!" seguía lanzando ropa de los cajones, "¡Hasta que encontré algo!"

Una camisa blanca, reluciente y limpia, cayó en los brazos de Tai, "¡Hey, mi camisa! Mamá logró sacarle la mancha del vomito de Agumon!"

"¿Cómo llegó Agumon a vomitar en tu camisa? ¿Se la diste como abrigo o algo?"

A Tai le agradaba ese lado de Chise, que cree en la existencia del Digimundo por más que nunca haya ido. La primera vez que se topó de casualidad con Agumon, no entró en pánico. Más bien, le preguntó si era uno de los monstruos que salvaron Japón años atrás. En ese momento, el elegido del valor no sabía que decir. Agumon le contestó, afirmando los hechos, para que Chise sonriera y lo abrazara, agradeciendo que si no hubiese sido por ellos, ella no se encontraría con vida, al ser una de las víctimas de los aviones que fueron atacados por VenomMyotismon. Fue en ese instante en el que se percató, por primera vez, que sí había personas agradecidas por sus acciones, y no solo hacia los niños, sino también ante sus Digimons.

"Digamos que fue algo así…" Tai se sonrojó al recordar ese día.

"¡Eso ahora es lo de menos!" finalmente, Chise había terminado de conseguir ropa limpia, "Es momento de que tomes una ducha, andando"

Tras haber sacado las mejores toallas que consiguió, empujó a Tai hasta el baño, lanzándole las toallas en el rostro, "¿Qué estás esperando? Desvístete y métete al agua"

"Um… Chise… no creo que pueda hacer eso si estás mirándome desde la puerta" Tai resaltó los hechos mientras se preparaba el agua y encontrar que estaba tibia, perfecta para ducharse.

"Vamos, Tai. No me vengas con tonterías ahora mismo. Eres como mi hermano, así que no te comportes de esa manera. Quiero asegurarme que irás limpio y decente a tu cita" sonrió ella, levantando su pecho con orgullo.

"¡Tan solo sal de aquí!" de manera brusca, Tai le cerró la puerta del baño, mientras escuchaba carcajadas por detrás, "Viene molesta, me da un sermón, luego que tengo una cita, entra a mi cuarto y ahora esto… pero que mañana más inusual"

De manera pausada, empieza a desvestirse, arrojando el pijama en un rincón, como de costumbre. Se adentra al agua, para sentir cómo todas sus preocupaciones se van. Cristalina como siempre, empieza a mojar cada rincón de su cuerpo, llenándolo de una sensación de frescura. El vapor que salía era suficiente para pensar que parecían nubes, imaginando que se encontraba flotando en el paraíso. Empezó a preguntarse de quién se trataba, con quién acababa de emparejarlo. No le gustaba la idea de tener una cita de improvisto pero sabía que Chise no lo hacía para fastidiarlo. Por alguna razón, siente que siempre puede confiar en ella y contarle todos sus problemas y cree que sucede lo mismo con ella.

_Es como si Sora todavía estuviese conmigo._

Sacudió su cabeza, evitando tener esa clase de pensamientos. El shampoo que acababa de echarse olía muy bien, lo cual lo distrajo, solo para percatarse que se había echado el de Kari. No entendía que le sucedía. Estaba muy distraído y no dejaba de imaginar que cómo sería si Sora volviera a su vida. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y se enjuagó. Al tener el jabón en sus manos, empezó a jugar con él en vez de proseguir con la limpieza. Salió del trance cuando escuchó a Chise casi romper la puerta, exclamando que solo le quedaban cinco minutos. Siguió con la tarea para salir a los diez segundos y cambiarse. Al abrir la puerta, la chica lo recibió con un silbido de asombro.

"Ahora sí eres otra persona" sonríe de esquina a esquina, "Ahora vamos a perfumarte y…"

Su nariz empezó a percatar un peculiar olor. Se acercó al niño elegido del valor, ignorando el sonrojo de este, "Hueles a fresa… no me digas que usaste el shampoo de Kari… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Tai? Ahora vuelve a entrar y aféitate, que veo un par de pelos en tu cara"

"Chise, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Es simple" dijo, con sus ojos color miel brillando, "Quiero que empiezas a tomar las cosas en serio"

Perplejo, Tai no parecía comprender las intenciones de su amiga quien, nuevamente, ingresó a su santuario. Él se afeitó de manera pronta para impedir que ella alterara el _orden _de la habitación. En eso, cuando Chise se encontraba buscando algún tipo de bufanda para abrigarlo, debido a que el clima estaba de patas arriba, encuentra una foto. En ella, se encontraba Tai, de niño, con un balón de soccer. Al otro lado, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sonriendo. Al medio de ellos dos, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y un gran sombrero azul.

"¿El es Matt?" con la fotografía en mano, Chise se acerca a Tai, "Me sorprende que conserves algo así"

"N-N-No es cosa tuya…" apenado, Tai le arrancha el único recuerdo que posee de su infancia, "Sí, el es Matt"

Una sonrisa pícara se manifestó en el rostro de la muchacha, "Ya veo… es muy apuesto. Sora hizo una buena elección"

Apenado a más no poder, Tai gritó, "¡Lamento no ser así!"

Nuevamente, Chise empezó a reir, "Vamos, Tai. Es solo una broma. Me parece increíble que puedas seguir siendo amigo de Matt pero no dirigirle la palabra a Sora… eres muy extraño, ¿lo sabías?"

Chise se acerca una vez más a Tai, colocando sus delicadas manos en el cuello del hombre y así acomodarle una bufanda color gris encima de la camisa, "Ya estás. Es hora de ir a tu cita"

* * *

><p><strong>Pastelería<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar al lugar prometido, Tai tragó saliva. La figura que observaba a través de las ventanas mientras él se encontraba afuera, era la de su ex – novia, Mariya Shinozaki. Su larga cabellera rosa pastel caía de manera lisa hasta el suelo, casi tocando las puntas de sus sandalias con tacones. Sus ojos celestes buscaban de manera atenta algo, como si esperase a alguien. Su vestido blanco de verano se mecía con el vierto y el abrigo que llevaba en brazos no pensaba ponérselo. No deseaba desviar su atención por un segundo.<p>

"Vamos, anda" Chise animó a Tai, dándole un ligero empujón, "es una de las mejores chicas con la que has salido y merece saber la verdad. Todas las demás solo tenían la cabeza caliente por salir con el capitán del equipo de soccer, representante de la Universidad en actividades deportivas, Tai Kamiya"

"Chise…" los ojos de Tai reflejaban inseguridad, "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Nunca había estado tan segura de algo" volvió a empujarlo, "Rápido. No olvides ser honesto con ella"

"A veces no logro entenderte…" Tai dio media vuelta para sobarle el cabello, "Está bien. Es hora de ser valiente y enfrentar esto"

"¡Que no se te ocurra salir de ahí sin haber hablado todo!" Chise gritó mientras que el muchacho moreno se dirige a la entrada, "Tú puedes hacerlo, Tai"

Ella empieza a caminar, no sin antes observar a Mariya sorprendida de verlo y él nervioso por todo esto. Sonrió para sus adentros y prosiguió con su camino. Feliz de haber podido ayudar a un gran amigo.

Tai observó que Chise ya se había ido. Miró a Mariya, para percatarse que, efectivamente, es una chica muy linda y educada, casi como una princesa. Él le abrió la puerta de la pastelería y ambos fueron guiados por un mesero a su respectiva mesa.

"Esto es algo extraño" admite él, cuando la tiene al frente, "Lamento si Chise te forzó a hacerlo"

"No hay problema, Tai" su dulce voz parecía romper la atmósfera tensa que el chico imaginaba, "Estoy muy agradecida con ella. Tanto por escucharme y darme esta oportunidad. Estoy muy feliz de poder hablar contigo de nuevo"

Tai empezó a preguntarse _por qué_. Chise nunca había hecho esto antes y Mariya parecía estarlo tomando todo en calma, a diferencia de sus otras novias que hacían un escándalo cuando volvían a verlo debido a la _injusta roptura_. Sin querer admitirlo, es cierto que son injustas debido a que Tai se aburría de ellas. Este no había sido el caso con Mariya.

_¿Por qué terminé mi relación con ella?_

"¿Desean ordenar algo?" el mesero, de manera sigilosa, había arribado a su mesa. La pareja no había ni tenido tiempo de observar la carta, "¿Les doy un poco más de tiempo?"

"Sí, se lo agradezco" con una sonrisa angelical, Mariya se despide del mesero, "Me pregunto qué pediré. Ah, me vas a tener que invitar, Tai"

"¿¡Qué!?" no parecía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Es broma. Tan solo quería ver tu reacción. Pareces algo tenso" ella tenía razón. Él no dejaba de pensar en todas las posibles razones por las cuales terminó con la chica.

_Es linda. Educada. Amable. Un buen cuerpo. Hermosa sonrisa. ¿Por qué terminé con ella?_

Mariya le hizo una seña al mesero para que volviera y tomara su orden. Un café latte, algo sencillo debido a que la plática que les esperaba iba a ser larga. Tai no terminó ordenando nada.

"Tai, me gustaría que fueses honesto conmigo" empezó a jugar con sus manos, "Quiero saber en qué me equivoqué. Sentía que todo iba bien entre los dos pero, quizás sea mi imaginación… siento que todo cambió ese día en el festival cultural"

"¿Festival Cultural…?" el niño elegido del valor no parecía comprender lo que ella decía, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Verás… siento que desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual. Quisiera saber por qué… ¿hice algo mal?"

El rostro de preocupación en el rostro de Mariya hacía doler el corazón de Tai. Aquello le recordaba a la mirada de Sora, la última mirada que la chica le dio. Tras hacer la relación, lo recordó. Ese día, cuando se separaron, se encontró con Sora. Por primera vez, luego de tiempo, lograron comportarse como personas maduras, como si hubiesen superado sus problemas. Su trauma con Sora no había aflorado con el simple hecho de pasar un rato lleno de diversión con ella.

_Ya recuerdo. Fue por eso. En ese instante noté… que Mariya es demasiado buena para mí. Que no merece estar con alguien como yo. Porque… porque yo… _

"No hiciste nada mal, Mari" para tranquilizarla, extiende su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella, "Nunca has hecho nada mal. Eres… vaya, eres una chica perfecta. Es imposible que hagas algo mal"

"Tai…" la tristeza que invadía el rostro de ella parecía desaparecer, "Dime la verdad"

Ahora era turno de él. La tristeza había cambiado de cuerpo. Tai sabía que tenía que ser honesto con ella. Chise le estaba dando una oportunidad, una oportunidad única. No podía desperdiciarla y decepcionarla.

_Mariya merece saber la verdad. Es la única que merece saberlo._

"¿Fue por esa chica, no? Con la que me topé en el Festival Cultural cuando te encontré… ¿Sora?"

Mariya había dado en el blanco, la expresión de Tai lo dijo todo, "Lo sabía"

"Espera… Mari, puedo explicártelo…" las palabras que salían de su boca sonaban patéticas. Sonaban a una patética excusa que uno le dice a su pareja luego de hacerle un cruel engaño, "Verás… mi pasado con Sora es algo… personal"

"Todo en esta vida es personal" suspiró ella. El mesero llegó con su café y empezó a moverlo con la cuchara de plata, "No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes toda la historia pero… me gustaría saber. Quisiera entenderte mejor, Tai. Quizás… de esta manera… pueda tener una segunda oportunidad"

"¿Segunda oportunidad?" el muchacho moreno no parecía comprender las palabras de la chica, "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Mariya sonrió, divertida de lo ingenuo que Tai podía ser a veces, "Todavía me gustas. Tai. Perdóname por enamorarme de ti de esta manera"

"¿Perdonarte? No hay nada que perdonar… yo… yo no sé qué es lo que siento en estos momentos…"

Al escuchar la confesión de la chica, no hay duda alguna que se alegró. Era la primera vez que esto le sucedía. Nunca creyó escuchar la frase _segunda oportunidad_ venir de los labios de una mujer.

_Tengo que contárselo todo. Merece saberlo._

"Mi pasado con Sora… podría decirse que es algo complicado… pero estoy seguro que algún día podré contártelo" acababa de contradecir sus pensamientos. Él siente que ella debe saber la razón pero Tai no parecía comprender del todo el conflicto interno que sentía, "Pero creo comprender algo ahora. Que las segundas oportunidades existen"

"Tai…" Mariya parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, "Si es así, entonces anda por ella. Anda por Sora"

"Prometo, definitivamente, contártelo algún día"

"Espero cumplas esa promesa, Tai" le sonrió por última vez, antes de que el muchacho se levantara.

"Lamento mucho haberte robado de tu tiempo, aquí tienes para tu café y cómprate algo delicioso de mi parte" le extendió un par de yenes para luego darle un beso en la frente, "Gracias, Mari. Haz sido la mejor"

"Vamos, Tai… anda antes de que me arrepienta de esto…" sus ojos parecían estarse llenando de lágrimas próximas a salir.

El niño elegido del valor se retiró de la pastelería, decidido. Ya era hora de armarse del valor que posee y enfrentar todos sus temores. Sacó una vez más el celular de su bolsillo para marcar un número. La espera se le hizo infinita, hasta que contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Matt? ¿Sora está contigo? Tenemos que hablar"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haya sido de su agrado! Era hora de escribir algo de Taiora… o más bien, algo que incite al Taiora que está por venir. O quizás Sorato? Quién sabe! Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!<strong>


	20. La Voz del Corazón

**Nota de Autora: **Tiempo sin leernos! Este capítulo ha estado en mi mente por semanas y hasta ahora, que ando sentada mirando este documento en blanco, no tengo idea de cómo empezarlo de manera apropiada. La Universidad, como a todos, nos pone como locos y esta vez tengo menos tiempo para mí, al tener que preparar dos focus para una clase. De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten y me digan sus opiniones al respecto. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las tonterías de esta autora frustrada! (no puedo creer que ya vayamos en el capi 20!)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: <strong>La Voz del Corazón

* * *

><p>Sentir la calidez, la suavidad de las sábanas contra mi rostro, la forma en la que moldeaban el resto de mi cuerpo que descansaba sobre finas plumas, impedía que empezara mi día de manera productiva. El sol que se rehusaba a dejarnos tranquilos por más que su tiempo dentro de la nueva estación que se avecina terminaba, hacía la tarea aún peor. Me hundí bajo la almohada, para bloquear todo rayo proveniente de mi ventana. Para ser sábado, la mañana se esmeró en despertarme tal cual amaneció con esta resplandeciente luz. No debería estarme quejando, me gusta pasar mis días de manera provechosa, sentir que no desperdicio ni un solo segundo pero, últimamente, sucedía lo contrario. Han pasado tres semanas desde el accidente, tres semanas que la familia Motomiya lleva sufriendo al ver a su hijo en coma. Mi sensación de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento es tan grande que cuesta engañarme a mí misma con ánimos falsos y así proseguir mí día a día. Retorcí mi cuerpo bajos las sábanas una vez más, recordando el vértigo al caer al vacío, protegida por él y, muchas veces, por las palabras que Jun mencionó cuando me encontré con ella el primer día. Quiero creer que quien me habló ese día no fue ella, sino <em>alguien más<em> por medio de su persona, lo cual considero muy poco probable dado al estado de paz en el que vivimos. No hay día alguno en el que falle en ir al hospital, siempre voy y me quedo por horas, por más que me encuentre sola en el corredor observando a un Davis conectado hacia la vida por medio de máquinas conectadas a electricidad. Di una vuelta más, tengo que seguir con mi rutina. El sonido de mi celular fue el incentivo que necesité.

Aquella melodía me libró de todo pensamiento indeseable que cargaba. Simplemente deseaba apaciguar o eliminar por completo el incesante sonar del dispositivo electrónico creado como una vía de comunicación. El timbre que escogí me hizo recordar a Tk, a él le gustaba esa tonada brillante. También me hizo recordar a Davis, quien la clasificaba como algo activo y lleno de energía. Cuando mis padres me regalaron por navidad mi primer y único móvil, todavía en primaria, recuerdo que pasé un largo rato pensando, entre todas las opciones que traía consigo, que sonido ponerle cada vez que tuviera una llamada. Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de computación, antes de ir a visitar a nuestros amigos digitales al Digimundo. Davis y Tk jugaban con mi celular que era uno de los últimos modelos en ese entonces y el de ellos una versión anterior. Deseaban saber todos los beneficios y convencer a sus padres para que les compren uno. Yolei se encontraba conmigo y con Cody, los tres de nosotros conversando acerca de la forma en la que la tecnología avanzaba de manera acelerada. Mi mejor amiga, ensimismada con el tema, empezó a dar hipótesis sobre el futuro de nuestras D-Terminales y la forma en la que nos comunicaríamos en un futuro, cuando estemos separados. En ese entonces, creía que nuestra amistad, como grupo, era inquebrantable, fuerte como el acero. Finalmente, aquellos dos chicos que ahora ponen mi mundo de cabeza se acercan tras haber llegado a una conclusión neutral. He de ahí la canción que provoca que me levante y mueva el cuerpo, separándome del paraíso hacia la realidad. Incluyendo la realidad de ese lejano recuerdo y la ingenuidad del ayer.

Torpemente, estiré mis brazos y piernas antes de tocar el frío suelo de madera. Mi largo pijama color rosa pastel fue arrastrado mientras me hacía camino hasta el escritorio. Mi cabello, desordenado debido a la almohada, se encontraba casi como el de mi hermano. Antes de contestar, que dicho sea de paso es alguien muy insistente para seguir presionando hasta este punto, me hice paso hacia la venta para abrir las delicadas cortinas que tapaban la vista hacia el puente que caracterizaba Odaiba. Me fascina ver este hermoso paisaje cada mañana, siento que puedo olvidar todos mis problemas, por más difíciles que sean. De manera pausada, regresé al escritorio para sostener el celular. El nombre que salía tras abrir la tapa lo dijo todo, con razón tanta persistencia.

"¡Kari, muy buenos días! ¿Te desperté?"

La voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea le pertenecía a aquella chica, un año mayor que yo pero que se encontraba cursando un año dedicado a estudios Universitarios antes de ingresar, Yolei Inoue. Me parecía algo inusual que llamase a estas horas de la mañana, inclusive para ser sábado. Si fuera ella me encantaría dormir todo el fin de semana para así recuperar las energías perdidas tras tanto estudio durante la semana. Además, vivir sola da muchos beneficios con respecto a dividir tu tiempo libre, o esa es la forma en la que lo veo, es muy probable que me equivoque. Las palabras salieron llenas de energía, tal y como sucede cuando pronuncia su característica frase _¡bingo!_

"Yolei, que sorpresa. No te preocupes, tenía que levantarme tarde o temprano. Las visitas al hospital empiezan un poco antes del medio día" repliqué mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca que yacía tirado en el escritorio que Davis arregló. Señalaba las seis de la mañana, hora muy pero muy inusual para llamar a alguien considerando el día que es, "¿Sucede algo?"

"Ah, cierto… el hospital. Sobre eso… ¿crees poder no ir hoy? No es que suceda algo importante es solo que… quizás puedas pasar por aquí. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance" sonaba preocupada, genuinamente preocupada.

No quiero contarle la verdad, la verdadera razón tras el accidente. No quisiera involucrar a Yolei en nuestros problemas, ya suficiente con los personales que tiene y, encima, con la actitud que Ken tiene últimamente. Me sentiría muy incómoda si él se encuentra ahí mientras platicamos. Aquella sensación apareció cuando empecé a salir con Davis por nuestro juego de pretender. Un día, mi falso amor apareció algo decaído, mencionando que había tenido una discusión con Ken. Los dos mejores amigos habían tenido una conversación seria que ocasionó que la relación entre ambos se vuelva algo ambivalente y sé que es por mi culpa. No es por el hecho de mi complejo de culpabilidad, Davis y Ken han tenido sus problemas por más compañerismo que tengan pero nunca lo había visto de esta manera. Desde ahí, he evitado a Yolei todo lo que he podido y me siento mal por eso. El simple hecho que ambos estén en una relación seria y no me esté llevando tan bien últimamente con él no significa que deje de lado a una gran amiga como lo es ella. Además, no es como si ambos estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo… no tengo nada que perder. Davis tiene como compañía a DemiVeemon y que no vaya un día… no creo que nada malo suceda. Necesito algo de aire fresco, distraerme. Para que Yolei llame a esta hora debe ser muy importante.

"Gracias. Sí, definitivamente nos hace falta actualizarnos cada una con la vida de la otra. Estaré pronto por allá, solo dame una hora para alistarme y estaré en camino" una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, emocionada de verla una vez más.

"¡Bingo! Esa es la respuesta que esperaba" sus ánimos siempre me contagiaban y la distancia nunca fue una excepción, la imaginaba haciendo un gesto de victoria con sus dedos al otro lado de la línea, "Cierto, antes de que lo olvide, no hay problema si vie-"

Su voz fue interrumpida por el chillido de mi celular, expresando su agonía en luchar para mantenerse con vida al estársele agotando la batería. De manera frenética, empecé a buscar el cargador con la mirada, al no soportar el pitido que provenía del aparato. No lograba escuchar las palabras que Yolei mencionaba, al ser cortadas de manera constante. Abrí bruscamente el único cajón del escritorio, para encontrarlo guardado de manera ordenada, mérito que me contrasta con mi hermano, como si fuéramos polos muy pero muy opuestos. Tras tenerlo en mano, proseguí a enchufarlo, desconectando la laptop que utilizo muy poco. Ella seguía hablando sin parar, desconociendo el inconveniente que presentaba. Tal cual escuché el característico _beep_ que indica la salvación del celular, Yolei finalizó la conversación.

"Entonces espero que no haya problema alguno, te estaré esperando, ¡nos vemos!"

Colgó.

Me quedé con las palabras en la boca, incapaz de preguntarle qué fue lo que había estado hablando antes de ser cortada por la falta de batería. Resignada, dejé el celular para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota. Ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de qué se podrá tratar lo que estuvo diciendo hace unos instantes. No me queda de otra más que ir y descubrirlo, conociéndola se me vienen mil y un ideas a la cabeza pero no quisiera divagar con absurdas especulaciones. Es hora de alistarme para estar en el tiempo que le prometí, así que creo que debería empezar por ordenar un poco mi habitación. Dejé el celular conectado para llevarlo lleno de energía y así no pasar otro mal rato, luego de eso empecé a tender mi cama, la cual se encontraba casi lista debido a que no suelo moverme mucho durante las noches. Mi sueño es pesado, entonces eso facilita mucho las cosas a diferencia de tener un sueño ligero, cosa que mi hermano tiene y escucho sus quejas en la mañana. Ahora que nuestros padres nos dejaron por dos días debido a la salud de la abuela, solo depende de mí establecer el orden en este hogar ya que mi hermano es un caso perdido. Negué con la cabeza, resignada una vez más. Sin darme cuenta, la cama ya estaba lista. Todo parece estar saliendo a la perfección.

Al abrir mi armario, me choqué con la siguiente sorpresa: toda mi ropa es amarilla y/o rosa, ¿me pregunto por qué? Sé que son mis colores favoritos pero eso no justifica mi mal sentido de la moda. Nunca sé que es lo que está _in_, como dirían Mimi y Yolei. Deslicé mis dedos entre las prendas, meditando que necesito, urgente, un cambio de guardarropa. Las cosas que ando pensando en estos momentos… en cierto modo, me alegra, ya que me distraigo de los problemas que cargo; desafortunadamente, mi corazón no piensa lo mismo al creer que traiciono a Davis de esta manera. Después de todo…

"Es mi culpa" mi voz salió como un hilo, casi imperceptible por mí misma.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza. No es hora de deprimirse, debo llegar con buena cara donde Yolei para apaciguar toda preocupación que pueda tener. Me siento una mentirosa al ocultarle tantos detalles de mi vida; sin embargo, lo mismo se aplica a ella. Los problemas que lleva, los problemas que ha tenido, y me imagino que todavía tiene, con Ken, son algo que hasta ahora no me ha contado, no lo ha compartido con nadie, a excepción de su prima, Hibiki. No sé si sentirme celosa al ser relegada pero me imagino que deben haber ciertas circunstancias para haber sido ella y no yo. Tan solo recuerdo que Hibiki se me acercó un día, a preguntarme cómo seguía Yolei, cosa que no supe contestar al desconocer el tema. Fue ahí donde ella se percató que acababa de cometer un error y fue así como llamé a Yolei, sin poder evitar mi curiosidad y preocupación. Quizás, como hablamos, es hora de ponernos al día una con la otra. La ropa que mis manos sacaban sin razón alguna caía plácidamente en mi cama, como si bailaran en el aire antes de aterrizar. Sin ya saber qué hacer, dirigí la mirada hacia las prendas seleccionadas. Un sombrero de lana gris, con dos pequeñas orejas de oso encima, un suéter largo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, color amarillo pastel, una bufanda rosa y sandalias color beige. Una combinación algo extraña, pero perfecta para el clima tan inusual que se está presentando. Los rayos de sol que veía hicieron que dudara sobre mi elección, así que prefiero ponerme un vestido de verano del mismo color y llevar conmigo una chompa pequeña, color blanco más la misma bufanda. Todo listo. Es hora de desayunar y luego darme una ducha.

Salir de mi habitación fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Tras acercarme a la perilla empecé a tener arrepentimientos con respecto a mi falta de compromiso. Me prometí visitar a Davis, hacerle compañía, todos los días. Ahora estaba por tener un día ordinario, como toda persona de mi edad tiene y disfruta. Nuevamente sentí como si lo traicionara. No, estoy segura que Davis entenderá. Debo ser fuerte, por él. Él quien devotó toda su vida hacia una persona como yo… estoy segura que quisiera que continuara con mi vida de manera normal. Eso es lo que haré. Me armé de valor para girarla y toparme con silencio y una sensación de vacío.

Mi hermano seguía durmiendo, lograba escuchar sus ronquidos provenir de la habitación al lado, disfrutando cada segundo de sueño. No quisiera despertarlo, mejor no prepararé nada y comeré las sobras de la cena. Con el pijama barriendo el piso de madera, llegué a la pequeña cocina y abrir el refrigerador, el cual se encontraba con muy poca comida. Han sido tan solo dos días y pareciera como si nos hubieran dejado más de un mes. Creo que debería hacer las compras un día de estos, mi hermano no parece tener un sentido de responsabilidad hogareña. Saqué una fuente con algo de pollo que preparé anoche y calenté un poco en el microondas. Me senté para masticar de manera lenta el alimento, saboreando cada pedazo que ingería. Pensé que mi talento en la cocina era nulo pero aparentemente el que tengo es lo suficiente para permitirme sobrevivir suceda dicho caso. Mi hermano solo sabe cocinar cualquier cosa relacionada con huevos debido a su experiencia con Matt en el Digimundo, mucho antes de que me uniera al grupo. Sin percatarme, acabé el desayuno más rápido de lo pensado. Lavé lo que utilicé y me dirigía una vez más a mi habitación para sacar la ropa y entrar al baño para tomar una relajante ducha.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, en la cual mi hermano me jugó una broma de mal gusto al apagar la llave de la terma, el agua que caía en mi cuerpo se encontraba caliente, invitadora, deliciosa. Frotaba mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito de fresa, para luego pasar por todo lugar un jabón con olor a flor de cerezo. Una mixtura de olores se mezclaba con el vapor de la ducha, olores que disfrutaba al ser de mis preferidos. Mientras el agua limpiaba la espuma, empecé a recordar la tarde de cuando fui a visitar a Davis con Tk hace tres semanas. Le pedí disculpas por mi impertinencia y, por más que me doliera que dijera que nunca me consideró su amiga, en parte tiene razón. No tengo que saber cada detalle de su vida, seamos amigos o no. Es como yo, en estos momentos, con Yolei. Por el hecho que seamos amigas no significa que deba estarme contando todo lo que sucede con ella y viceversa. Además, no debo olvidar el suceso más impactante de toda la tarde, el hecho a que Tk me pidiera quedarnos un rato más en esa posición tan… romántica. Por lo menos a mí me parece romántico apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de tu persona especial. Tal cual lo pidió, me quedé en silencio para volverme a dormir, ignorando todo ruido del hospital. A la distancia, por más que estuviera a mi lado, me pareció escucharlo murmurar algo. No tengo idea de qué habrá sido.

Cerré el agua y proseguí a secarme. No tiene sentido seguir pensando en esas cosas. Hoy es un nuevo día y es hora de hacer algo productivo en el. En un dos por tres me encontraba lista, con tan solo faltar secarme el cabello y echarme algo de perfume. Cuando salgo a la calle me gusta sentirme bien conmigo misma. Tras salir del baño y dejar que el vapor se esparza en el resto del apartamento, mi hermano se encontraba viendo televisión. Debe haberse cansado de intentar volver a dormir, seguro sucedió cuando me duchaba. No tomó noción de mi presencia, así que decidí saludarlo.

"Buenos días, hermano" dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

"Oh, Kari. Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?" desvió su mirada del programa de farándula matutino.

"Sí, me hacía falta" desde lo de Davis me costaba un poco por más que tuviera sueño pesado.

"Me alegro, a diferencia tuya a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo poder dormir, es como tener una pesadilla pero despierto" con eso dicho, vuelve a prestarle atención a la televisión, "¿Hiciste algo de desayunar?"

"No, comí las sobras de ayer. Si quieres algo ahí hay huevo. La nevera está vacía así que hay que hacer las compras mañana o a inicios de la semana" logré entrar a mi cuarto mientras secaba mi pelo con una pequeña toalla.

"¿Nada de nada? Que pereza…" resignado se hundió en el sofá, "encima no hay nada bueno que ver a esta hora, todo es televisión basura"

Prendí la secadora, dando fin a nuestra conversación. El aire tibio mecía mi corta cabellera como si me encontrara en algún campo lleno de flores, dejándome llevar por un viento mágico y primaveral. La toalla había funcionado, haciendo el proceso de secado mucho más rápido. Me perfumé y coloqué mis sandalias. En eso, en vez de sonar, vibra mi celular, el cuál seguía cargando. Era un mensaje de Yolei.

_Trae tus cosas de la escuela. No preguntes. Con amor, Yolei._

¿Qué no pregunte? Realmente hay muchas ocasiones en las que, repito, no entiendo que piensa. Saqué el bolso que utilizo como mochila y guardé las cosas necesarias. Ahora que me percato, ya se acercan los exámenes finales, debo ponerme a estudiar cuanto antes. Empezaré el lunes, cosa que aprovecho mañana, domingo, en dormir o hacer algo no productivo. Coloco mi reloj en mi muñeca para sentirme lista. Reviso todo, una vez más, frente al espejo, y lazo una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente, me hacía falta una salida, sea donde Yolei o a la esquina. Salgo por última vez de mi recámara y me tropiezo de manera estrepitosa al abrir la puerta hacia afuera, para decir las palabras finales.

"Hermano, ¡ya me voy!"

De manera lenta y perezosa, él levanta su cabeza del sofá, con un poco de pan en la boca, un hábito que le he dicho miles de veces que deje de lado. Temo que se atore al tener algo tan grande mientras habla, al tener la manía de conversar con la boca llena.

"¿A dónde me dijiste que ibas? ¿Al hospital?" el pan bailaba en sus labios. Ahora que lo pienso no le he dicho a donde voy a ir pero su manía me desespera.

"Si sigues con ese hábito algún día vas a…" mi mirada se quedó clavada en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, dije que estaría en una hora, ha pasado una hora y media, "¡ya estoy tarde!"

Sin dar lugar a más explicaciones, cerré la puerta y me aventuré camino a casa de Yolei, solo para darme cuenta a mitad de camino que olvidé el celular cargando en el escritorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde Yolei…<strong>

* * *

><p>Al final demoré dos horas en llegar, siendo los treinta minutos extra aquellos que dediqué en viajar en tren. Ahora que Yolei vive por su cuenta cerca al centro de estudios, las distancias han crecido. Eso demuestra, de manera paralela, la forma en la que también nosotros crecemos, alejándonos los unos de los otros. Me encontraba frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento que abarcaba, a lo mucho, tres apartamentos. El de ella se encontraba en el segundo piso, medio malgastado por el óxido. Los precios de los inmuebles ha subido, así que me imagino que esto es lo mejor que pudo encontrar si desea ayudar a su familia en cuestión de ahorros para poder asistir a la Universidad que tanto desea ingresar. Suspiré y toqué el timbre. La puerta se abrió más pronto de lo que pensé.<p>

"¡Kari!" la muchacha de cabello lila me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, lanzando su cuerpo contra el mío. Ella sí que ha madurado en el departamento que menos tengo, "Que bueno verte después de tiempo, pasa, siéntete como en casa. _¡My house it you home!_"

Su inglés no ha mejorado en lo absoluto, me provocó corregirla, "Querrás decir _my house is your house_"

"Es lo mismo" replica, algo fastidiada, "Vamos, deja tus zapatos y siéntete como en casa. Iré a preparar algo de té"

La cocina se encontraba cerca de la sala. Más bien, todo se encontraba cerca, anexado un sitio con el otro, era obvio que el apartamento es diminuto pero lo suficiente para que viva una persona. Por lo menos _creo_ que está viviendo sola. El temor que tenía de encontrarme con Ken sin razón alguna ya que no tengo razón para tener miedo salvo esas especulaciones, desapareció para ser reemplazado por sorpresa, extrañeza, asombro. Frente a mí, en la mesa de madera cuadrada, se encontraban dos personas con libros, separatas y cuadernos esparcidos con algunas galletas de arroz, mientras estudiaban. Esta fue la razón por la cual Yolei me envió ese mensaje, resaltando que no preguntara nada al respecto.

Hibiki Inoue y Takeru "Tk" Takaishi, se encontraban frente a frente, con ropa casual, halando sobre estudios. Me quedé perpleja debido a que los tres cursamos años diferentes. Tk y yo el mismo y Hibiki uno más, ¿por qué estudiar juntos si los temas son completamente distintos? Mi mochila se resbaló de mi hombro, dejando caer al suelo mi casaca blanca que llevaba cargada en el mismo sitio. El estruendo que provocó al estar llena de libros hizo saltar a ambos muchachos. Con una gran cola de caballo que sujetaba su cabello turquesa, la prima de mi mejor amiga, dejaba lucir su redondo rostro con gafas, resaltando sus short verde limón y polo negro sin mangas. Definitivamente ella pretendía encontrarse en verano con tal elección por más que andemos de otoño a invierno. El calor que traía cada mañana cargaba una insoportable bruma, para que al morir el sol se formara un majestuoso naranja. A diferencia suya, el rubio por el cual media parte femenina de la escuela moría por, vestía un pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca, perfecta por si había chance de ventiscas.

"Kamiya… llegas dos horas tarde. Son las nueve, se supone que estarías aquí a las siete" arregló sus lentes mientras imponía su autoridad de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por más que sea fin de semana.

"La verdad, no creí toparme con ustedes aquí" admití, levantando mi bolso y colocándolo cerca a la mesa, lugar en donde se encontraban las cosas de ellos y sentarme en una de las esquinas, "Yolei no mencionó nada"

"¿No te dijo?" la voz de Tk me sorprendió, fluía con naturalidad. Desde ese día en el hospital nuestra relación se había vuelto más estable, "Por un minuto pensé que no vendrías por eso"

"No me dijo nada…", me quedé pensativa. No recuerdo que me haya hecho mención de esto en ningún momento.

Cuando Yolei arribó con el té, lo dejó de alguna mágica forma en la mesa tras hacer espacio y sacar el plato con las galletas de arroz, "¡Sí te dije!"

Se encontraba indignada, como si le estuviera mintiendo. Observé a Yolei con curiosidad, pensando que definitivamente ella y Hibiki son primas al estar vestidas de manera similar, al igual que la silueta que cargaban. Hibiki era una Yolei en miniatura, una Yolei de bolsillo.

"Qué raro… ¡un segundo!" fue ahí cuando lo recordé, "Mi celular empezó a quedarse sin batería y se cortó toda la conversación. Seguro fue en ese momento cuando me lo dijiste"

"¡Bingo! Esa debe haber sido la razón, se resolvió el misterio" llena de energía, me abrazó del cuello, "¿No te molesta, no?"

"Para nada. Es algo inusual pero para nada" admití, sin saber qué más pensar con respecto a la situación en la que me encontraba.

"Ahora veo que mi prima siempre les causa problemas con estas ideas improvisadas" se disculpa la pequeña Yolei, "De un minuto a otro me encontraba durmiendo y luego despertando por su llamada, diciendo que quería hacer una reunión de estudios"

"Lo mismo sucedió conmigo, solo que fue un mensaje por mi D-Terminal. Salvo que mencionó algo de traer mis apuntes luego de decirme que quería hablar de algo importante" suspiró Tk, no sin antes quitarse aquél característico sobrero de encima y usarlo como abanico, "Pero qué calor hace para ser otoño…"

A él le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Yolei debe estar tramando algo y utiliza los estudios como un pretexto. Sabe que los tres estamos ocultándole algo y desea saberlo. Merece saberlo, es tan amiga de Davis como nosotros. Hemos tenido incontables aventuras, travesías, de todo. Estas brechas han hecho que nuestras relaciones se rompan como un frágil hilo rojo del destino, aquél que nos ataba a todos y ahora es inexistente. Antes de contestar, observé una vez más mis alrededores. Para tener una apariencia desastrosa por fuera, Yolei cuidaba muy bien de su pequeño y acogedor hogar. Una vez más, empecé a pensar que definitivamente no vive sola. Sé que es cuidadosa y ordenada pero alguien tiene que estarle recordando constantemente al ser, en ocasiones, distraída consigo misma. De seguro sus hermanas y hermano vienen a visitarla, de paso que ayudan en el proceso.

"A mi igual, lo de los materiales de estudio me tomó por sorpresa" agregué.

El silencio se empezó a hacer incomodo una vez que los tres le dirigiéramos una mirada sospechosa a la chica de cabello púrpura, quien empezó a sonreír algo nerviosa, con sudor que provenía del rostro, "¡Pongámonos a estudiar que a todos se nos acercan los exámenes! Es un buen momento para que vean todo el conocimiento que he adquirido"

En derrota, los tres suspiramos al unísono. Si Yolei quiere pretender ignorancia que así sea, el calor hace que tengamos menos ganas de presionarla, por más que ya nos imaginemos el verdadero propósito de esta reunión. Todos empezamos a enfocarnos en nuestras tareas, de vez en cuando intercambiando miradas. Lo que Yolei tenía era, definitivamente, muy avanzado para nosotros tres. Estoy convencida de que Izzy y Joe serían los únicos en comprender dicha información. Hibiki andaba luchando con el inglés, siendo muy mala al igual que su prima, cosa que me sorprendió ya que al ser la presidenta tiene muy buenas calificaciones. De vez en cuando, sentía como Tk me observaba de manera detenida, como si me contemplara, me siento como una obra de arte en un museo siendo consumida por su hermosa mirada, que me comía por dentro intentando comprender mi significado artístico. Al ya no poder más, me ruboricé. Nuevamente sentí traición. No es momento de sentir esta clase de sentimientos, estoy haciendo esto por Davis, porque sé que él quisiera que continuara mi vida para bien, no para andar coqueteando con otro chico. O por lo menos eso creo que es lo que está sucediendo, a no ser que me equivoque.

Las horas empezaron a pasar volando, cada quién ayudando a quien lo necesitaba. La idea de Yolei no fue tan descabellada después de todo. Logramos ayudarnos entre los cuatro y aprender cosas nuevas. Charlábamos de temas triviales, lo cual nos hizo sentir a nosotros, lo elegidos, como si subiéramos a una máquina del tiempo y retornábamos a aquellos momentos dorados de nuestra infancia y juventud.

"Ya casi va a ser hora del almuerzo. Luego de eso un descanso para poder tener una buena charla entre todos" menciona mi mejor amiga, sin separarse de su cuaderno lleno de apuntes, "Hibi, ¿me acompañarías a preparar la comida?"

"Está bien" Hibiki deja sus cosas y va tras su prima, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos, con una atmósfera que pasó de felicidad a seriedad.

Hasta ahora, Tk y yo, no habíamos vuelto a estar a solas desde ese día en el hospital, luego de que Fūka se fuera tras encontrarnos los tres. En la escuela andábamos juntos, en especial ella y yo. Conversábamos sobre temas triviales y visitábamos a Davis juntas cuando se podía. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad era mucho más grande que el mío, tan grande que a veces la escuchaba decir cosas sin sentido. Que cada vez que acudía a verlo escuchaba voces o algún sonido. Era muy inusual ya que a la hora que vamos no pasa mucha gente por ese corredor. De seguro debe estar muy estresada. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparme. Aparentemente, Tk no sabía nada al respecto, solo yo. Eso me hace dar cuenta que Fūka me considera su amiga. Es por eso que he decidido hablar con Yolei y demostrar esa misma confianza que la novia de Tk tiene hacia mí.

"Oye, Kari…" la voz del rubio me sacó de mis pensamientos. No creí que él iniciara una conversación, "¿Cómo sigue Davis?"

Se me atoraron las palabras, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Mi locuacidad se vio reducida a algo mínimo, "Bien"

"¿Bien? ¿Eso significa que ha habido alguna reacción?" se encontraba preocupado pero a la vez esperanzado de una respuesta positiva de mi parte.

"L-L-Lo siento, más que bien sigue igual, como siempre… ya van tres semanas y no muestra alguna reacción, como sujetar la mano de su madre cuando se la da o inclusive la de DemiVeemon" solté con melancolía, recordando los ojos del Digimon cuando no recibió algún apretón de su camarada.

Tk se acomoda, estirando sus piernas de alguna manera, "Ya veo…"

El silencio volvió reinar entre los dos, hasta que una vez más él fue quien lo rompió, "Oye, Kari…"

Volvió a empezar de la misma manera, lo cual me sorprendió una vez más, "Dime"

"Ese día… en el que nos quedamos… d-d-d-dormidos… y-ya sabes…" no terminó su oración tras voltear el rostro para no dirigirme la mirada. Empezó a agitar mucho más fuerte su sombrero debido al fuerte sonrojo que observé en él, como si de esa manera fuese a apaciguar el ardor que sentía. Yo no era excepción alguna, tras ponerme en el mismo plan al recordar lo sucedido, "¿R-R-Recuerdas lo que dije?"

¿Lo que dijo? ¿Dijo algo? ¿No aluciné entonces?, "Me pareció escuchar que dijiste algo pero estaba muy dormida… ¿era importante?"

La expresión que hizo no sabía si tomarla como alivio o decepción. Creo que una mezcla híbrida de ambas. Su sonrisa torcida dejaba mucho que desear. Nunca lo había visto con semejante semblante. Sus ojos tan azules como el océano me observaban y los míos, tan ordinarios como de costumbre, se hundían en los suyos. Estos sentimientos que cargo conmigo, ¿qué será lo que significan? ¿Traición? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? No lo sé. Muchas incógnitas surgen en mi mente, incógnitas que por ahora no tendrán respuesta alguna. El silencio volvió por tercera vez, para en esta ocasión, permanecer. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar de manera acelerada al tenerlo tan cerca luego de tanto tiempo, tanto así que me emocionaba el simple hecho de compartir este espacio solo los dos. Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por su cuenta, mi respiración se agitaba, deseaba sentir su calidez una vez más, como ese día. Mi mano se deslizó hacia mi derecha, lugar en donde se encontraba mi mortal enemigo. El sudor fluía por mi cuello, cayendo en boca al escote de mi vestido, un escote que si tuviese algo más de… cómo se diría, _pechonalidad_ (las palabras de Yolei), se vería algo atrevido y coqueto, inclusive seductor. Mi respiración se cortaba, deseaba detenerme pero mi mente hacía caso omiso. Tengo miedo que él lo tome de mala manera, que me rechacé y volvamos a ser como antes, que esto arruiné la relación que se está enmendando. Estoy traicionando a Davis de nuevo. Mi mano se detuvo a centímetros de tocar la punta de sus dedos, se quedó congelada en el tiempo, incapaz de avanzar y/o retroceder. Tk no parecía notarlo, seguía concentrado en bajar su calor corporal provocado por las palabras que mencionó minutos atrás.

¿Por qué tardarán tanto Yolei y Hibiki? No creo que Yolei haya tenido la intención de dejarnos a solas, lo dudo mucho. Por más que suene a algo que ella haría, no creo que esa haya sido la razón por la que nos llamó. Me pregunto que andará haciendo Fūka en estos momentos… ¡lo tengo!

"¿Qué es de Fūka?" solté la pregunta al aire, esperando a que el rubio conteste, si es que lo hace.

Perplejo por la pregunta, su rostro parece volver a la normalidad, "Me imagino que en casa, no he hablado con ella el día de hoy"

"Vaya, pensé que siempre hablaban" a veces mi falta de delicadeza me sorprende.

"Supongo, pero últimamente me ha pedido algo de espacio. Debe de estar con muchas cosas encima… me preocupa" la honestidad de Tk fue algo inesperado. No creí que se preocupara tanto por ella, tanto para poner una expresión como la que estoy viendo ahora mismo. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y hundió el rostro entre sus hombros, "Dice que tiene cosas que hacer pero estoy seguro que se encierra en su habitación, por lo que sucedió…"

"Tk..." como instinto, mi mano terminó de acercarse a la suya, colocándola encima. Fue más un acto del tipo paternal, como si fuese su madre y deseara protegerlo. Se ve indefenso, no me gusta verlo así, ese no es el Tk Takaishi que conozco. Él no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto. Quería decirle sobre las voces que Fūka dice escuchar, los ruidos y sonidos que la atormentan, que seguro por eso se encierra en su propio cascarón.

El sonido del timbre no fue lo suficiente para sacarnos del trance en el que nos encontrábamos sumergidos, ahogándonos en nuestras penas y temores. De fondo, la banda sonora eran las voces de Yolei y Hibiki, charlando sobre la suerte que habían tenido ya que les faltaban ciertos ingredientes para el almuerzo. Se escuchabn bolsas, utensilios, el salpicar del aceite en una distante sartén… hasta que la figura que apareció en el diminuto pasadizo a la sala se hizo visible.

Ken se encontraba paralizado, mirándonos. Sus profundos ojos examinándonos a ambos, sin poder analizar lo que estaba frente a él. En ese preciso instante, Tk apretó mi mano. Mis dedos que yacían encima de los suyos se entrelazaron con los míos, formando un apretón que transmitía seguridad, protección. Como si hubiesen detectado al enemigo y desearan dar señales: _no te preocupes, aquí estoy, a tu lado, para protegerte_. Esas eran las emociones que me transmitían. Siento que mis suposiciones hacia Ken eran ciertas. Todos nuestros lazos se han roto, dejando atrás una mezcla de sentimientos incomprensibles, salvajes, indomables por tanto dolor y ambivalencia. Nuestros corazones no tienen voz para hablar lo que guardamos, por ende nos dejamos llevar por lo emocional superficial.

"Yolei…" murmuró el último niño elegido en unírsenos años atrás, el de la bondad, el chico lleno de amabilidad, amabilidad que le cuesta de vez en cuando demostrar ante los demás, a excepción de su pareja, eso creo, "¿Qué hacen aquí.. en mi casa?"

"¿En tu casa? ¡Esta es _mi _casa!" replica mi mejor amiga, haciendo caso omiso a la escena mientras saca la cabeza de la cocina, dejando a Hibiki valerse por sí misma frente a la sartén que salpicaba aceite.

Ken echa un suspiro, notando su error, "Lo siento, _nuestra_ casa"

"Así suena mucho mejor" satisfecha, junta ambas manos en su cadera, asintiendo para sí misma, "Aunque, técnicamente no es del todo _nuestra_ pero pasas tanto tiempo aquí que se siente de esa manera, así que todo bien. Perfecto"

Y todo era perfecto para ella, hasta que tomó noción de la situación tras soltar una diminuta expresión de incomodidad, "Ken, un momento"

Perplejos, Yolei arrastra a Ken a la cocina. Tk y yo soltamos un suspiro, sin separar nuestras manos. Sabemos que Ken considera a Davis su mejor amigo. Son mejores amigos. Dejando como un plus el hecho de ser compañeros de la Digievolución DNA, Ken puede sentir lo que Davis siente. Es una explicación que nos dieron tiempo después. No es casualidad que entre todos hayamos sido emparejados, hay motivos que yacen implícitos que causan aquellas Digievoluciones. Ken y Davis se complementan, Yolei y yo nos complementamos y lo mismo va para Tk y Cody. En ese entonces, cuando Davis dijo sentir el latir del corazón de Ken, nadie comprendía del todo aquella explicación hasta que cada uno la sintió. Cuando Gatomon y Hawkmon se fusionaron, logré entenderlo. Al sentirme conectada con Yolei me parecía finalmente asimilarlo todo. Ese lazo fue tan fuerte que sentí como si me volviera una sola con Yolei, de seguro así se deben sentir nuestros Digimons cuando formaron a Silphymon… ¿cómo pude olvidar aquella sensación? Puedo sentir el pasar que ella lleva consigo, no hay necesidad de pedirle que me lo explique, yo lo entiendo. Solo debo hablar con ella, no pedir. Yolei nunca lo olvidó, es por eso que me llamó porque sabe que hay algo diferente conmigo, no es por el simple hecho de Davis, ella siente lo que yo siento. Lo mismo se aplica con Ken y Davis, es por eso la antipatía que transmite. Ken _sabe_ que algo definitivamente está mal, es por eso que le incomoda y fastidia el hecho que Davis salga conmigo, al poder entender los sentimientos. Para que se encuentre con esa expresión, Davis debe estar experimentando algo en su estado de coma, tanto así que afecta a Ken, ¿qué podrá ser?

"¡Ken, espera!" Yolei sale tras él, no sin antes sonreírnos algo incómoda cuando él pasó a nuestro lado para pasar a una habitación. Sus ojos dieron con nuestras manos, las cuales seguían juntos, inseparables, y se apretaron con más fuerza al verlo a él, generando una expresión de tristeza, disgusto, fastidio, una mezcla de emociones en su rostro. Sabe que estamos traicionando a Davis.

"Yolei, por favor… después seguimos con esto" cerró la puerta sin emoción alguna, decepcionado de lo sucedido.

"¡Eres un tonto!" mi mejor amiga cayó de rodillas al suelo, no sin antes soltar un par de lágrimas al ser llorona, "¡Tonto!"

"Prima, ¡ayúda!" el grito de Hibiki sacó a Yolei antes de que se hunda en su cólera y miseria, "¡No puedo controlar el fuego!"

* * *

><p>El atardecer había llegado y el calor de este insoportable e inusual otoño no disminuía. Agradecía haber cambiado de opinión con respecto al conjunto de ropa. Todos habíamos terminado de estudiar y nuestros deberes escolares, para luego tomar algo de té para digerir la comida que casi quema la presidenta y fue salvada a último minuto por la mayor de las Inoue. Ken seguía encerrado, cosa que Yolei arregló con pretextos diciendo que se encontraba cansado de estudiar tanto. Que la visitaba casi todos los días y a veces pasaba la noche con ella para hacerle compañía, traerle comida de parte de sus padres que venían de la tienda que manejaban o simplemente por cualquier motivo improvisado que salía de su boca. Hibiki fue la primera en irse, diciendo que se le iba a hacer tarde para regresar a casa, al vivir mucho más lejos que nosotros dos, Tk y yo, de Yolei. Ahora los tres solos en la sala, era hora de empezar a hablar. El naranja ocasionado por la bruma coloreaba como pasteles y acuarelas el, muy probable, futuro hogar Ichijouji-Inoue. Lentamente, ella arregló sus gafas, no sin antes mirar, igual que su novio horas atrás, nuestras manos. No se separaban por más sonrojo que ambos tuviéramos. Era como si se encontraran pegadas con una súper goma. Tomo impulso para levantarse y tocar de manera ligera la puerta, esperando señal alguna. Era como si hubiesen quedado de acuerdo en conversar los cuatro una vez que Hibiki se fuera. La presidenta pretendía hablar de manera común y corriente con Tk, pero detectaba algo de tristeza en su voz, como si entre ellos hubiese habido una especie de rechazo. Nuestros corazones tienen tanto que decir, que nuestras bocas no sirven para manifestar su voz.<p>

"¿Ken?" pregunta luego de dar un par de golpecitos en la gastada puerta de caoba.

De manera sigilosa, la puerta se abre un poco. Desde aquí no podía observar el rostro o inclusive la silueta de Ken. Tk volvió a apretar mi mano, en señal de protegerme si es que algo sucedía. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, me recuerda a nuestra infancia. Siento que puedo depender de él. Irónico, porque eso es lo que menos desea, le dije que iba a demostrarle que era fuerte y dependiente. Aún así, ¿por qué me alegra tanto esta acción tan egoísta?

"Hibi ya se fue, ahora podemos hablar entre todos. De nuevo lamento no haberte dicho nada…" cabizbaja, mi amiga, heredera del amor y la pureza, podría hacer brillar en este mismo momento ambos emblemas.

La acción de su novio fue inesperada inclusive para mí. Tk y yo nos sonrojamos al ver tal acción de cerca, en especial al tratarse de ellos dos. El emblema de Ken se encontraría brillando de la misma manera como nuestros rostros al derramar toda gota de amabilidad de su cuerpo. El beso en la frente que le dio a Yolei fue la cosa más tierna, más hermosa, una acción tan bondadosa y llena de perdón, de disculpas, que he podido ver. Su mano acariciaba la suave piel de ella, para colocar un par de cabellos tras su oreja y sonreírle. Todo eso me hizo recordar una vez más a Davis. Esos movimientos, esa caricia, Davis hace lo mismo conmigo, ¿cómo he podido pasar por desapercibido tan hermosa manifestación de amor? ¿Por qué estoy traicionando a alguien tan… bueno como Davis? ¿Por qué mi corazón se rehúsa a decidir? ¿Por qué en alguna parte desea que sea Tk quien actúe de esa manera conmigo? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta que trajeron consigo un pensamiento negativo.

_Le tengo tanta envidia a Yolei._

De la mano, tal y como lo estábamos nosotros, trajo a su novio para así sentarlo a su lado. Nadie sabía por dónde empezar. Ken cargaba consigo un aura diferente a esa que trajo consigo cuando llegó. El haberse encerrado quizás sirvió de algo para arreglar la mezcla de sentimientos que aparecieron al vernos, a los traidores. Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme cabizbaja, solo para sentir seguridad al observar con cariño el apretón de Tk. Esa seguridad que me transmitía, era como si él estuviera cumpliendo un rol diferente, como si tratase de comportarse no como él mismo, sino como Davis. Davis haría algo así en una situación como esta, ¿por qué hace esto?

"Chicos, en verdad lamento mucho haberles mentido de esta manera. No se me ocurrió nada mejor porque pensé que si se trataba de otra cosa no vendrían. Como pregunta aparte, ¿la pasaron bien?" retomando su compostura, mi mejor amiga nos dirigió una sonrisa cálida, que me llenó con un agradable calor. Amos asentimos como respuesta, "Bingo, eso me gusta. Por como sabrán, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos de esta manera. Sería fantástico si Cody estuviera con nosotros pero me contacté con él al respecto. También se encuentra muy preocupado por Davis y sabemos que hay algo más tras esa historia, algo que no quieren decir"

"Yolei, verás…" sin pensarlo, abrí la boca para justificar nuestras acciones, una traición más hacia Davis, por más que supiese que él no quisiera delatar a Fūka. Una voz que casi no había sonado en toda la tarde, vibró.

"Es verdad, lo siento mucho por no haber dicho algo antes" de la manera más formal posible permitida dentro de nuestra cultura, Tk pidió dichas disculpas. Ambos muchachos que teníamos al frente se sintieron apenados, al ver a uno de sus amigos hacer algo de semejante magnitud, "Es una situación muy delicada pero, me gustaría que no juzguen de manera ciega lo que les voy a decir. Kari no tiene la culpa de nada, ella solo se vio metida en estas circunstancias por mis acciones insensatas, inmaduras e insensibles"

Si tan solo me dijera aquellas palabras a mí, para enmendar lo sucedido cuatro años atrás. Aquello me haría tan feliz, tan feliz que haría que estos sentimientos negativos se fueran. Esta envidia, este dolor… ¿qué me está sucediendo? Lo siento, Davis.

"Adelante, te escuchamos. No vamos a juzgar, por lo menos sabes muy bien que yo no haría eso" no creí que Ken fuese quien contestase a Tk. Su mirada aún seguía llena de duda con respecto al principal traidor de Davis.

"Su nombre es Fūka" suelta en un murmullo. Apreté mucho más su mano, asustada, temerosa por lo que va a venir. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que no tiene que hablar, que no involucre más personas. La voz de mi corazón sigue aprisionada.

"¿Fūka? ¿Acaso ese no es el nombre de tu enamorada?" suelta Yolei, con esa ingenua inocencia.

Tk demoró en responder. Parecía estar dudando. Como si estuviese debatiendo que responder. Me resulta extraño porque no hay nada que ocultar con respecto a ese hecho. No es como si estuviesen pretendiendo tal y como Davis y yo.

"Sí, es mi pareja… y desafortunadamente la causa de todo esto"

La charla empezó y siguió y siguió. No tomé noción del tiempo. Me deje sumergir en el mágico mundo de la narración de mi mortal enemigo, mientras contaba a lujo de detalle todos nuestros problemas, nuestras relaciones, la manera en la que hasta Hibiki se encontraba involucrada. Estoy segurísima, positiva, a que Tk sería un buen escritor, todo apunta hacia ello. Cuando se llegó a la peor parte, su mano se hizo mucho más fuerte, manifestando el temor que sentía. No podía creer verlo tan frágil el día de hoy, una faceta que casi nunca mostraba, y menos cerca a mí. Observé como Yolei, hizo mismo, acercándose a Ken. El la abrazó por detrás, para darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, la luna iluminaba el hogar, los grillos cantaban continuando la canción que las cigarras dejaron atrás, todo mientras la voz de Tk proseguía con el relato. Al finalizar, ambos de nuestros amigos se encontraban sin palabras. El rostro de él cubierto por el pequeño flequillo que carga, y el de ella con lágrimas, debido al dolor que le causaron los hechos. Estoy segura que Yolei ha detectado que Fūka es una buena chica, he por ello su dilema interior con respecto a qué emoción sentir en dicho momento. Por el otro lado, a Ken no se le podría leer, ni interpretar. No estoy segura si se encuentra lleno de ira o anda analizando algo de lo que hemos dicho.

"¿Cómo pueden proteger a alguien tan peligroso como ella?" finalmente, el defensor de Davis habló, "Estoy convencido que, efectivamente, Davis querría eso pero, ¿acaso no están olvidando algo importante? Él pudo haber muerto, no se juega con una vida, ¿¡entienden!? Es única, se debe de valorar, ¡si ustedes valoraran a Davis ella no debería andar libre! ¿¡Cómo saben si él va a despertar!? ¡¿En cuánto tiempo creen que eso suceda!? ¿Acaso creen que al despertar recordará? ¿No han pensado que podría darle algo de amnesia? ¡Tan solo son basura, son escoria!"

Sin poder reaccionar de manera rápida, Yolei no pudo hacer nada antes de que Ken volviese a encerrarse de nuevo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, asimilando lo que él había dicho. No lo había pensado de esa manera. Sabía que Davis pudo haber muerto pero al no haber sucedido, dejé eso de lado, alegre de que no hubiese sido el caso. Mas, si lo hubiese sido, ¿seguiría pensando que Davis quisiera que Fūka anduviese libre? Me pregunto si Tk pensará lo mismo. No logro leer sus pensamientos mediante sus expresiones. Mi mejor amiga volvió a sentirse incómoda, en especial tras escuchar las últimas dos palabras: _basura_ y _escoria_. Palabras que Ken no había vuelto a usar desde la época en la que era, hace muchos años atrás, el Emperador de los Digimons. Era como si esa faceta suya resurgiera al tratarse de temas delicados, como si su otra personalidad o persona, se desatara. Se encontraba asustada, asustada en el sentido del trato que él nos había dado.

"Lamento la actitud de Ken pero, quisiera que lo entendieran un poco. Ustedes saben que él… valora mucho la vida de los demás. Tras perder a Osamu y Wormmon, tiene temor de haber perdido a Davis tal y como perdió su hermano. De chico deseaba que Osamu se fuera y… se fue. Ahora con el problema de Davis, la relación de ellos no iba tan bien porque… porque empezó a salir contigo, Kari" no pude evitar hundir mi rostro, "Ken se enfadó con Davis por eso y sentía que tenía que disculparse. Tenía una mala sensación. Ahora ocurre esto… le molesta que tomen a la ligera el hecho que Davis esté en coma y no muerto, siendo esa una posibilidad de la caída"

Tk empezó a temblar, como si estuviese recordando algo. A la misma vez, también lo hice yo.

"Patamon…"

"Wizardmon…"

Una vez me contó esa historia, el sacrificio de Patamon, como Angemon, en la pelea contra su primer enemigo, Devimon. La forma en la que su compañero, su amigo, de deshacía en partículas de datos, creyendo que jamás lo volvería a ver para, al final, volviese a la vida en forma de huevo. Oportunidad que se les niega a los humanos. Con Wizardmon fue muy similar, también un sacrificio para salvar mi vida y la de Gatomon ante Myotismon. Salvo que él no pudo renacer.

Sacrificio. Esa es la palabra. Davis se sacrificó por mí y tuvo la suerte de no morir. Es por eso que las palabras de Ken nos han afectado. Tiene razón. Todos hemos perdido seres queridos por la vida tan frágil que poseemos. Esa es la voz que nuestro corazón tiene, la que desea hablar y no puede. Deseaba decir que estábamos traicionando nuestra percepción sobre el sacrificio que hacen los demás a coste de su vida. Patamon, Wizardmon y Wormmon se sacrificaron por el amor que le tienen a esas personas. Los tres murieron, solo dos renacieron. El hermano mayor de Ken murió en un accidente, razón por la que pensó que su compañero Digimon no volvería. Si aquello sucediera con mi hermano… estoy segura que no perdonaría a Fūka por lo de Davis. Lo que hizo no merece perdón. Davis podría estar muerto. Es Fūka quien debería pagar por todo. Puedo escuchar, finalmente puedo escuchar los sonidos de mi corazón. Lo que desea.

"Puedo escucharlo…" susurré a nadie en particular.

"También puedo escucharlo…" Tk sujetó mi mano con mucha más fuerza.

"¿Chicos? ¿Se encuentran bien?" el rostro de Yolei reflejaba genuina preocupación.

"Las olas… el sonido del mar…" ambos dijimos a la misma vez, para observarnos en asombro y terror.

Sin dudar ni un segundo más, Yolei se levantó en pánico para romperle la puerta a Ken, solo para ser abrazada. Él había salido, en el mismo estado que nosotros. Estoy segura que no estoy equivocada.

"Yolei… está sucediendo de nuevo, lo escucho…" tras ver la escena, lo imité. Tanto así que al final Tk devolvió mi abrazo.

Es la primera vez que el rubio entra a nuestro mundo, la primera vez que escucha aquellos atormentadores sonidos que parece controlarnos. Esta es la voz que ocultan nuestros corazones.

"El mar oscuro… es el mar oscuro…" murmuré en su oreja.

_Tk… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que venir tú también?_

Pensé, antes de que los tres cayéramos inconscientes, escuchando a Yolei gritar y llorar a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Hinanawi<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, el día en el que me encontré con Hibiki en el parque, siento como de manera constante me hundo en un mar oscuro, lleno de tristeza y soledad. Esta noche no es excepción. Cuando voy con Kari a ver a Davis, escucho voces. Voces que me llaman, dicen mi nombre. También escucho sonidos. El rugir de las olas suena invitador, inclusive tentador. Ahora en cama, sigo escuchando esos ruidos que me llaman y absorben. Es muy extraño de explicar y estoy convencida que Takeru no me creería. Es como algo paranormal, tan paranormalmente repetitivo que se vuelve en normal. Estoy tomando mis medicinas, así que no entiendo por qué, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento que estoy yendo a un lugar del cual nunca podré regresar? ¿Acaso… acaso este es el mundo que Tokiko decía? Tengo miedo.<p>

Hermano… Takeru…

Tengo miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el Mar Oscuro hace una salvaje aparición. ¿Qué les deparará el destino? Eso ya se verá! Quien se hubiese imaginado que este otro mundo llegaría a tener un papel en una situación que ellos creían manejable y solo entre ellos tres. ¿Por qué Fuu<strong> **puede sentirlo también? Espero haya sido de su agrado! Nos leemos pronto **


	21. No fue por Casualidad

**Nota de Autora: **¿Les molesta que les responda de manera personal? Lamento empezar con este tipo de pregunta pero no he dejado de pensar en eso. Quizás a algunos les resulta pesado y prefieren que conteste los Reviews por aquí, antes de empezar cada Capítulo. Espero que este también sea de su agrado, por más que esté experimentando escribir desde distintos puntos de vista en tercera persona. Los únicos en donde hablo en primera son con Kari y Fūka, salvo en aquellos Caps en donde me dedico a contar perspectivas, tal y como el que estuvo dedicado a Tk. También ¿estoy haciendo los capítulos muy largos? ¿Les incomoda? ¿Les molesta que haya muchos OC's? Me cuesta mucho todo esto, estoy dudando de mis habilidades

Extra: Para demostrar lo infantil que se comporta Mihara a pesar de su edad, dejaré un par de honoríficos japoneses. Si se les es molesto, dejaré de emplearlos. Fūka los usó en unos capítulos anteriores, salvo que para ella decirlo es un capricho, a diferencia de su hermana menor.

Extra 2: Finalmente se sabrá algo sobre la condición de Fūka y debo admitir… he pasado por ese diagnóstico. Solo una parte de él. Quizás por eso me he encariñado con ella.

Extra 3: Se avecina el gran final.

Extra 4: Para que se entienda una parte de la historia, les recomiendo que lean y averigüen un poco sobre el Drama CD "Natsu e no Tobira". En resumen trata sobre Davis visitando Nueva York, y sucede un acontecimiento que lo involucra a él, Mimi y Willis, junto a un nuevo personaje que he agregado en la historia por ciertos motivos. Se crea un mundo basado en la soledad del corazón de Davis, manifestándose como un crudo invierno. Es ahí donde conoce a una chica que demuestra un gran interés en él. Esa chica es el personaje agregado. Espero no moleste. La chica en el CD Drama no tiene nombre y Mimi le da Nat-chan por ser verano (Natsu).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 21: <strong>No fue por Casualidad

* * *

><p>Sábado por la noche. Dado el día que es, Anzu Hagiwara se encontraba durmiendo de manera plácida en su gran cama de más de dos plazas. Su espaciosa habitación parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas debido a su fantasioso decorado. De vez en cuando, parecía estar luchando dentro de sus sueños. Si alguien la viera, pensaría que está teniendo una pesadilla, lo cual es una alta posibilidad. Su corto cabello amarillo, descrito de dicha manera al ser un color muy alejado de un rubio ordinario, se encontraba deshecho por el constante movimiento. Sudor corría por su rostro, cayendo hacia la boca de su escotado pijama. El incesante <em>tick tack<em> del reloj retumbaba en la recámara, opacando sus diminutos gemidos que provenían de su boca, escapando de aquellos labios color cereza que eran marcados por sus dientes. Algo andaba mal, ella lo sabía entre sus sueños. De manera abrupta, sus ojos color miel dieron con el techo de su cuarto, en el cual se encontraba un poster, algo malgastado por el pasar del tiempo, de un grupo casi desconocido de pop japonés. Dos chicas se encontraban abrazadas, vestidas de manera sencilla, sosteniendo un micrófono entre ambas. Una de ojos pardo y cabello almendrado corto; la otra de color verde agua y ojos celestes. De manera delicada y gentil, opta por sentarse mientras apoya su mano derecha en la frente que se encontraba llorando a más no poder. Las lágrimas que botaba su cuerpo parecían estar manifestando la sensación de inquietud que sentía en su corazón, tanto así que afectaban la boca de su estómago, queriendo vomitar.

"Esto no está bien…" murmuró para sí, "El poder de las tinieblas, está aumentando…"

Desvió su mirada hacia el poster una vez más, observándolo, llenando aquellos bellos ojos de melancolía, "Solo espero que sea mi imaginación…"

Resignada debido a su preocupación, Anzu saltó de la cama para hacer contacto con el frío suelo de madera. Al ser una de las más pequeñas de todo su año, le costaba un poco bajar de ese lugar al ser tan alto. Su humildad compensaba toda cosa que poseyera, al formar parte de una familia con altos ingresos gracias al mundo empresarial, cualquiera pensaría que su actitud abundaría en soberbia. A veces, incluso, pensaba que la amistad que tenía con sus amigas Yumi y Tomoko había pasado de algo verdadero a interés. Luego de los incidentes con Kari, aquella cosa hermosa que tenían se quebró de manera instantánea al admitir que no se encontraba de acuerdo con ellas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. No es momento de divagar en cosas que espera poder solucionar algún día, por ahora lo importante es hacer desaparecer la inquietud.

"Estoy segura que alguien ha ingresado al mundo… al mundo que estoy encargada de vigilar, de proteger…" sale su voz como un delicado susurro, "Quiero seguir creyendo que es mi imaginación pero…"

Su rostro chocó con la computadora que se encontraba en su gran escritorio. El orden era algo indescriptible, tanto así que se diría que el polvo le tiene temor a la hermosura con la cual brilla. Lo único que se encontraba fuera de lugar era ese aparato digital también llamado ordenador. La pantalla se encontraba encendida, iluminando de manera tenue la gran habitación de esta pequeña princesa. Se acercó de manera lenta, temerosa pero, a la vez, llena de curiosidad por saber qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando sus manos dieron con el objeto, empezó a mover el teclado y el mouse. Un par de _clicks _y el incesante _tick tack _que anunciaban ser las ocho de la noche con cinco minutos, no la hicieron perder la concentración. Como arte de magia, un programa inusual se abrió que tenía como característica resaltante un gran botón rojo. Al verlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"La puerta no está abierta…" cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el escritorio, "Aun así… eso no explica este presentimiento…"

Ahora, sus manos se separaron de la tecnología para dirigirse a abrir un cajón en donde guardaba, aparentemente, viejos recuerdos. Al sentir una superficie metálica, sacó el objeto. Un aparato electrónico, color casi gris, botones azules y sencilla pantalla se encontraba en sus palmas.

"El digivice… tampoco está reaccionando. No entiendo qué está sucediendo…" al no poder más, se desploma al suelo en derrota, "Algo está muy mal… sé que han entrado a ese lugar tan… tenebroso… la oscuridad ha aumentado… ¿qué debería hacer, Shamanmon?"

Su diminuto cuerpo empieza a temblar y se abraza a sí misma para mirar a la distancia, por tercera vez, el poster del techo. En eso, sus ojos color miel se iluminan, algo había llegado a su mente, una teoría algo descabellada, "A no ser que…"

Se levantó, oscilando en el proceso, para sacar una guía numérica escolar del mismo cajón. Con seriedad y dedicación, empieza a hojear de manera veloz los nombres para llegar a su objetivo. Tal cual tenerlo en mano, sale de su habitación con sumo cuidado para no despertar a sus hermanos y padres. Por más que el pasadizo fuese de gran tamaño, las habitaciones eran muy cercanas. Era costumbre en su hogar dormir temprano todos los días sea fin de semana o feriado. No existían las excepciones y ella nunca se quejó sobre ello. Descendió las escaleras luego de caminar de manera sigilosa, apagó la alarma que cuidaba la casa, o mejor dicho, mansión y evadió al perro que tienen para que no ladre y la delate. Cuando, finalmente, arribó a la sala sumida en oscuridad, encendió una lámpara y marcó un número en el teléfono inalámbrico. La espera se le hacía infinita.

_¡Espero estar equivocada con esto! Son las ocho, así que ella debería estar despierta…_

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina contestó.

* * *

><p><strong>Yolei<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez más, el susto invadió el cuerpo de la heredera de los emblemas del amor y la pureza. Por más que tuviera a Ken en brazos, no podía evitar llorar tras ver a esas tres personas, a esas personas que tanto quería, desmayarse frente a sus propios ojos gracias a aquél poder al que siempre han temido, luchado y salido victoriosos, la mayoría de las veces. Más que eso, sus lágrimas no solo provenían de ver caer a su mejor amiga y a aquél rubio, juntos, en la sala de estar de su pequeño apartamento, sino también a su pareja. Todo había sucedido de manera tan rápida, todo tras el repentino estallido de él con respecto a Davis. Sabía que Ken se encontraba con un estado emocional algo frágil pero sentía que aquello no justificaba el por qué. El por qué el Mar Oscuro se lo estaba llevando una vez más. Él no tenía nada que ver con la situación que los otros dos muchachos se encontraban actualmente.<p>

_Eso es lo que quiero creer._

Sin embargo, algo le decía, intuía, que era lo contrario. No entiende cómo pero, sabe que él le está ocultando algo. Su amistad con Davis es tan profunda que sabe que él es capaz de todo para ayudarlo, tal y como el líder lo hizo con el antiguo Emperador. Ella tan solo desea saber la verdad.

_Quizás… ¿quizás Ken está dudando de nuevo?_

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de contener el silencioso llanto, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del chico con el cual lleva saliendo cuatro años fuertemente entre su pecho, hundiendo su rostro, "Por favor… que no te lleven de nuevo a ese lugar… ¿en qué me equivoqué esta vez? Estoy segura que esto es mi culpa… Ken… lo siento, ¿qué hice mal…? ¿Volví a poner el amor que siento hacia ti en duda?"

_¡Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Yolei!_

Los sentimientos de aquella frase que le mencionó, que salió de sus labios, hace tres semanas, el día que se enteraron que Davis había caído en coma, retumbaba en su interior. Sabía que a Ken le había costado mucho decirlo, más bien era algo que ella debió haber dicho y no él. No dejaba de pensar que esa inseguridad que fue creada por su culpa tiempo atrás regresaría para perseguirla de esta manera. Teme que la oscuridad se esté llevando una vez más a la persona que ama.

"El manifestó todo su amor hacia mí y sé que le cuesta mucho hacerlo… en cambio yo… yo siempre lo hacía, tanto así que quizás lo abrumé demasiado y fue así como nació este problema entre nosotros… puede sonar estúpido pero quiero creer que este problema es la razón por la que le está sucediendo esto… quiero creer eso. Lo que menos deseo es que tenga relación con lo de Davis… ¿por qué, Ken? ¿Por qué tiene que estar sucediendo todo esto…?" sus sollozos interrumpían su monólogo.

Inclinó su cuerpo para poder abrazar el de su novio, sentirlo cerca y estar pendiente al momento en el que decidiera abrir sus ojos. Empezó a ignorar todo, se sentía una traicionera por ignorar la situación de Kari y Tk, quienes se desplomaron sosteniendo sus manos. Ella hizo lo mismo con las de Ken, mientras soltaba una última plegaria, "Por favor… despierta…"

Sus lágrimas goteaban, caían como un riachuelo buscando el mar para cumplir el ciclo que tienen destinado a vivir durante su existencia. Al no tener destino final, acababan en el rostro de su enamorado, mientras acariciaba su cabellera negro azabache, casi de una tonalidad tan azul como un cielo nocturno que hacía saltar su corazón a mil todos los días. Descendió un poco más, para que su frente chocara con la suya y sintiera como se enfriaba su cuerpo.

"Yo…lei…"

Aquella voz tan cercana, tan cercana a ella, casi ocasiona que volviese a explotar y hundirse en el dolor que carga internamente. Con una sonrisa torcida debido a sus gemidos, retrocede y adapta una posición recta para así permanecer sentada y ayudar a la persona que más ama en este mundo. Tras abrir sus ojos y dar con ella, suelta en un susurro su nombre una vez más, "Yolei…"

"¡Ken!"

El plan no dio resultado ya que tal cual él logró acomodarse en el suelo, ella se le fue encima, dándole un abrazo lleno de cariño. No dejaba de decir su nombre, tanto así que el muchacho perdió la cuenta mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Se encontraba confuso debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, hasta que recordó lo acontecido tras sus palabras.

"¡Ken, eres un tonto! ¡No me asustes de esta manera, no lo hagas! ¡Te amo tanto que no sabría qué hacer si te fueras de mi vida, si desaparecieras! En verdad, no sabría que hacer…"

Sin soportarlo más, deseaba devolverle el gesto pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía muchas cosas en mente tras notar sus alrededores y ver a la luz y la esperanza aún en el mismo estado; por ello, se separó. Ella se quedó estupefacta tras la acción, sumiéndose en tristeza tras escuchar una respuesta que anheló fuera inusual, mas lamentablemente era algo cotidiano.

"Lo siento… gracias, Yolei"

Tras la incómoda reunión entre ambos, el silencio reinó en el apartamento. Se podían escuchar las delicadas respiraciones de Kari y Tk, quienes seguían inconscientes, aparentando no despertar pronto tal y como sucedió con Ken. La niña elegida de cabello lavanda se dirigió hacia ellos, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga para sujetar la mano izquierda, aquella que no se encontraba unida hacia la de su, supuesto, mortal enemigo. De manera detenida, observaba la unión entre ambos adolescentes, preguntándose por qué le parecía algo puro e inocente. Como una señal de protección mezclado con cariño. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Ken, para ser evadida por el chico. Sin poder soportarlo más, acomoda a la luz y la esperanza de sus vidas para que se encontraran en una posición recta. Por más que los movieran sus manos no se separaban.

"Me da algo de curiosidad saber por qué Tk también sucumbió de la misma manera que ustedes dos…" soltó sin pensar, "Él nunca había ido de esta forma a ese mundo, él nos contó que llegó de una manera diferente. Que Gatomon dijo que el amor une los mundos, que de esa manera llegaron cuando se abrió un portal"

"Es muy extraño…" replica Ken, con una voz sumida en melancolía, "No es como mi caso, que me desmayé por el temor que le tengo a ese lugar… no llegué a entrar"

La expresión de Yolei manifestó un cambio inmediato de tristeza hacia alegría. Si Ken no llegó a entrar al Mar Oscuro, si tan solo quedó inconsciente por un breve momento debido a su pavor y susceptibilidad hacia las tinieblas, eso significa que sus suposiciones no son del todo correctas y no va a descansar hasta descubrir que es lo que él está sintiendo y ocultando. Sin embargo, su intuición de que tiene que ver con Davis no desaparece.

"Oye, Ken…" sonaba insegura, "Sobre lo que me dijiste hace unos días... q-que solo tenías o-o-ojos para m-m-mí…"

El antiguo Emperador no pudo evitar sonrojarse, evadiendo una vez más la mirada de su novia. Si uno no lo supiera, pensaría que todavía no declaran sus sentimientos. Nuevamente no respondió. La heredera del amor y la pureza prosiguió.

"E-Ese día pensé que… quizás t-t-todo eso había quedado atrás…" se detuvo por un instante para retomar la compostura, "Que toda duda que yacía en tu corazón con respecto a mí se había disipado, que por fin habías notado que te quiero por quien eres"

Yolei no podía quitarse de su mente aquél recuerdo en la fiesta de Davis. Siempre estará eternamente agradecida por ese día, en el cuál ella logró declararse y él no entendió a la primera, solo para que se lo acabase repitiendo. Sonrió para sus adentros, todavía sumida en el pasado, nadando en un océano de los momentos que han pasado juntos, hasta que llegó un ligero problema. Un día cualquiera algo inesperado sucedió, una pregunta que creyó nunca escuchar luego de tantos años de estar juntos.

_¿Me quieres por quién soy? ¿O me quieres por la imagen que cargo?_

El silencio la apuñalaba. Sentía que jugaban con sus sentimientos, con sus emociones. Nunca creyó que amar sería un arma de doble filo, incrustándola como un filudo cuchillo para desangrarla por dentro, hundirla tanto en alegrías como en la miseria. Algo sucedió ese día y se juró hacia sí misma no descansar hasta averiguarlo, por más que crea que eso la guiará hacia Davis. Nuevamente el silencio incómodo se hizo presente al sentir una vez más las respiraciones de Kari y Tk. Yolei y Ken los observan, como si desearan estar en su lugar y así evitar sus problemas.

"Tan solo esperemos a que despierten" dice el niño elegido de la bondad, mientras toma impulso para levantarse sin quitarse la máscara que camufla sus emociones, y así dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba hacia la noche "Yolei, llama a sus casas… creo que van a seguir así por un tiempo indefinido. No veo que se encuentren en problemas al no mostrar signos de luchar o forcejear"

Confundida, también se pone de pie, "¿Te vas a ir? Deberías quedarte un poco más, no te ves muy bien…"

"Tengo algo que hacer" una vez más, disfrazando su apariencia para evitar preocuparla, se retira sin despedirse.

Yolei se encontraba atónita tras todo lo sucedido. Observa de reojo a Tk y Kari, llenándose de envidia una vez más al ver sus manos unidas con dulzura e inocencia, "Ken… ¿qué estás ocultando esta vez? ¿Sigues dudando?"

No le quedó más opción que seguir su sugerencia y empezar a hacer las llamadas respectivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mihara<strong>

* * *

><p>La menor de los tres hermanos Hinanawi se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento viendo televisión, rehusándose a ir a su habitación a dormir. No eran más de las ocho de la noche, hora que indicaba el programa nocturno que pretendía observar, mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas trenzas. Fūka siempre se las hacía cada mañana antes de que fuese a estudiar a la escuela pero en estas últimas tres semanas nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. La niña de cabello corto almendrado y ojos dorados sumidos en tristeza se encontraba pensando alguna razón del extraño comportamiento de su hermana. Mientras seguía explorando la trenza que se hizo ella misma en la mañana, fallando en el intento para ahora tener un gallinero como peinado, observaba sus alrededores. Si no fuera por el brillo proveniente del televisor, se sentiría abrumada por la oscuridad y el aterrador silencio. Echa un suspiro para luego dar media vuelta en el sofá, sacando su cabeza por la parte superior y aquél bello dorado de con la puerta de la habitación de Fūka.<p>

_Si tan solo Aki-nii estuviera aquí, el sabría qué hacer._

Sacudió su cabeza de manera brusca, haciendo danzar sus trenzas, "No, Mihara. Tienes doce años, debes de dejar de portarte como una niña y asumir responsabilidades… cuando sea necesario"

Es certero que Mihara aparentaba tener nueve años por su tamaño y contextura, más en realidad es de la edad mencionada, lista para ingresar el próximo año a secundaria. Es por ello su vehemencia para explorar siempre la escuela de su hermana para saber a qué lugar se iba a adentrar, conocer sus alrededores y conocer a sus amigos, algo que Fūka nunca había vuelto a tener debido a su condición. Por más que le costase expresarlo ya que suelen discutir a menudo, a la pequeña le preocupaba mucho su situación. A diferencia suya, que puede hacer amigos de manera instantánea por su carisma y alegría, a la hermana del medio le costaba mucho abrirse con los demás. Cuando la escuchaba mencionar nombres nuevos como: Kari, Davis y Hibiki, no solo el de Tk; su corazón podría saltar de alegría, sumergido en una alberca de felicidad interminable. Es por eso que le parece inusual que haya vuelto a encerrarse de esta manera tan repentina. Además, el rubio que visitaba cada fin de semana había dejado de hacerlo. La menor de los Hinanawi trataba de encontrar algún tipo de relación. Su mente tan activa como siempre, sumida en la gran inteligencia que posee, solo daban con una respuesta que temía admitir desde ese día en el que su "hermano Takeru" o "Take-nii" llegó con Fūka en su espalda.

_Si Fū-nee está actuando de esta manera de nuevo tengo que pensar qué hacer al respecto. Puede ser que me digan niña genio pero cuando tiene que ver con estas cosas soy una inútil… ¡Aki-nii! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Take-nii… ¿algo sucedió entre ustedes dos? ¡Odio que nunca me cuenten las cosas!_

Al no poder más, termina retirándose del sofá. El sonido del programa nocturno dedicado, una vez más y como siempre, a la farándula, lo silencia al apagarlo, por no dar un segundo más con las risas falsas. La silenciosa y penetrante oscuridad reinó en la sala, causando que le dé escalofríos por la espalda. Nunca le ha gustado esta sensación que le da estar a oscuras, desde muy chica siempre ha sido igual. Akira y Fūka siempre estaban para hacerla sentir segura. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero la luz que ambos hermanos irradiaban sobre ella la hacía creer que todo era posible, que ese terror era algo irreal y ficticio.

_Siento como si toda esta oscuridad estuviese saliendo de Fū-nee…_

De reojo, vuelve a observar la puerta que da hacia la habitación de su hermana. Le preocupaba nunca escuchar algún ruido provenir de ella, además que le parecía ridículo pensar esa idea anterior. Es imposible que eso estuviese sucediendo, no es como si se encontrara en una historia o cuento de hadas. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin percatarse que se estaba dejando hundir por una sensación de pesadez. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, sus latidos a acelerarse, su cuerpo a enfriarse, su cabeza a sentir un dolor intenso inexplicable.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Esto no es normal… este miedo que siento no es normal…_

Antes de ser atrapada por sus temores, el teléfono empezó a chillar. Para una persona común y corriente, el sonido estaba como siempre, timbrando; sin embargo, debido a la extrañeza en la que se encontraba sumida Mihara, sus sentidos se encontraban más perceptivos y sensibles de lo normal. Logró levantarse, intentando ignorar su temor, para detener el incesante sonar que la hacía sangrar por dentro. Todavía le costaba respirar, tanto así que cuando intentaba hacerlo tanto por la nariz o boca, sentía como se hiperventilaba por la fuerza en la que luchaba para conseguir algo de aire. La oscuridad se encontraba sofocándola. Finalmente, dio con su objetivo para tambalearse encima de este. Su voz salía como delicado hilo entre las tinieblas.

"Residencia Hinanawi…" sus energías iban disminuyendo.

"Muy buenas noches, soy Hagiwara. Estudio en el mismo año que Hinanawi, ¿se encuentra disponible? Tengo que hablar con ella con suma urgencia"

La voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea no le sonaba familiar a la pequeña, extrañada, sus pensamientos empezaron a correr a una increíble velocidad. Tanto así, que el temor que sentía se vio reemplazado por calor, por luz. Le alegraba escuchar una voz desconocida preguntar por su hermana, eso significaba que hay una persona más dentro de su vida, y aquello le fascinó.

_Fū-nee… sabía que en algún momento llegaría este día. Ahora solo te toca a ti entender que los demás sí se preocupan por ti. No me dejaré vencer por este temor, yo también te ayudaré a salir de él. Estoy segura… estoy segura que podré ayudarte esta vez._

"¡Vaya, claro!" respondió la niña, dando un ligero brinco, acomodando su boina de un intenso color rojo escarlata favorita, "Tan solo un segundo"

Sin vacilación alguna, tocó de manera ligera aquella puerta que actuaba como un obstáculo, separándolas. Esperó un par de segundos pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Aun así, sabe que hay actividad tras ella. No descansará hasta que salga.

* * *

><p><strong>Fūka<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Acaso… acaso este es el mundo que Tokiko decía? Tengo miedo.<p>

Hermano… Takeru…

Tengo miedo.

¡Akii-nii! ¡Aki-nii! ¡Te necesito, Akira!

Siento que en cualquier momento voy a desaparecer, que mi cuerpo va a ceder a esta invitadora tentación desconocida. Me sorprende recordarla a ella en momentos como estos pero, lo que me está sucediendo es muy similar a lo que solía contarme. El sonido de las olas del mar y el olor a brisa marina que inundan mis sentidos tan solo confirmaban mis sospechas. No recuerdo qué nombre le daba a este lugar, tan solo sé que es un sitio tenebroso, lleno de oscuridad… un mundo en donde solo reina la oscuridad y el poder de las tinieblas. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la noción de mis sentidos al ser absorbida por las olas y el olor al océano. Es como si me estuviera desintegrando. La expresión concreta sería desintegrando en partículas, como si fuera solamente un conjunto de datos siendo eliminado.

Por favor. Alguien…

"…ayu…da" me costó reconocer y escuchar mi propia voz, se me hizo casi imposible de detectar, "A..yu..da"

Una punzada me hizo gritar en dolor. Fue un grito lleno de vacío. Mi voz no salía, no se escuchaba. Si me estuviese muriendo, nadie podría percatarse de mis alaridos de desesperación. Ahora que lo pienso, es un final que merezco. Es la muerte que merezco. Yo no debería encontrarme viviendo en estos momentos, con la libertad que me han otorgado. Casi mato a Davis Motomiya por mis acciones egoístas, destructoras. Dejándome consumir por mi lado oscuro, aquél que creí tener controlado por cadenas medicinales, las cuales se oxidaron al no darles el aceite adecuado para su mantenimiento. Mi negligencia causó todo esto. Takeru lo dijo bien, que soy un caso perdido. Fue por eso que mi hermano nos abandonó yéndose al extranjero. Mis padres nunca están, siempre les preocupa más sus negocios fuera de Japón que nuestras vidas. Incluso cuando floreció mi situación, les costaba trabajo aceptar por lo que estaba viviendo.

Depresión mayor.

Una depresión mayor que se encuentra involucrada con un cuadro de trastorno bipolar. Es tan fuerte que llegó a causar esta bipolaridad. La depresión ya conlleva sus cambios anímicos; no obstante en mi caso se presentaron de una manera tan fuerte, tan brusca, que se me trata de manera doble. Es por eso que me cuesta emplear mis sentimientos. Saber qué es lo que realmente estoy sintiendo. Que si soy real o solo falsa. Hipócrita. Como Tokiko.

Mi medicina es lo único que me mantiene estable en este mundo. Cuando Takeru entró en mi vida, sentí que las pastillas eran solo un plus, que finalmente había encontrado lo que me faltaba. Que había recuperado al hermano que perdí por mi culpa. Sé que él también tenía sus problemas, pero sé que son por mi culpa. Todo es culpa mía. Si yo muriera, nadie estaría pasando por esto. Si yo muriera, el crimen que cometí con Davis no hubiese sucedido. Eso es, si yo muriera, si yo me fuera, todo sería un lugar mejor. El sonido de las olas, definitivamente me están invitando a ir a ese otro mundo, el mundo que Tokiko decía que era fantástico. Donde todo lo negativo fluye. Tengo temor de ver mi cuerpo. Estoy segura que debe estar ya a la mitad de desintegrarse. No siento mis piernas, ni mi abdomen. Las marcas en mi cuello arden al igual que mi cabeza. Espero que Mihara pueda perdonar mi egoísmo. No quiero dejarte sola… pero si desaparezco será lo mejor para ti. Te causé suficientes problemas años atrás, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo. Tu hermana casi se vuelve en una asesina, no merece el perdón que se le ha otorgado. Estoy muy segura que alguien debe pensarlo. Si no son ellos… alguien más lo hará.

"¡Hermana!"

Mihara… me parece escuchar tu voz. Eso es imposible. Debo estar alucinando.

"¡Fū-nee!"

Ahora te escucho llamarme por ese apodo inocente que tienes hacia mí. Igual que con nuestro hermano. Más bien, el apodo con el que ambas nos referimos hacia él.

"¡Fūka!"

"¡Hinanawi!"

Sentí como el aire finalmente ingresaba a mis pulmones. Empecé a toser de manera brusca, como si hubiese estado sumergida en el mar y me encontrase llena de agua. Mis ojos pardo, casi esmeralda como suele decirles Takeru, retomaron la vida. Mihara me estaba llamando, tanto así para usar mi nombre. También, alguien me llamó por mi apellido. La voz de mi hermana se mezcló con otra femenina, una muy familiar que escucho todos los días en la escuela. La voz que me llamó por mi apellido… ¿cómo así siempre logras entrar en mi corazón? No puedo creer que haya sucumbido de nuevo. Dejarla sola… ¿en qué estoy pensando? No puedo ir a ese mundo. Estuve a punto de entrar en él. Si entro, ¿quién me sacaría? Hay una salida, eso es definitivo. Si no fuese así, Tokiko no se encontraría ahora entre nosotros. Después puedo pensar en un castigo más apropiado. Si Davis y los demás encontraron un espacio en su corazón para perdonarme, para perdonar una basura de vida como yo, debo vivir sus expectativas. Logré quitarme las ataduras invisibles que me tenían unida a la cama, para lograr sentir después de mucho tiempo lo que es la verdadera libertad, la libertad de poder salir y desafiar tus temores. Siento que esta no será la última vez que sea llamada a ese lugar pero trataré de postergar la segunda invitación por todo el tiempo que pueda. Mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad y fue ahí cuando me percaté de los gritos de mi hermana menor, junto a los golpes que daba hacia la puerta.

Mi primera reacción fue correr hacia la perilla, cosa que hice. Me tambaleé en el camino, como si mis piernas estuvieran estirándose por primera vez, casi como si estuviese aprendiendo a caminar. La inutilidad empezó a invadir mi cuerpo llenándolo de desesperanza. Quiero llegar a la única luz que ilumina mis mañanas, que me hace sentir que todavía tengo una oportunidad de reivindicarme en este mundo. Luego de esto, es hora de pedirle disculpas a Kari. Disculpas tanto por lo de Davis, por lo de Takeru, por hacerle pasar todo esto… por el incidente de primero de secundaria con los cigarrillos. Lo más importante en este momento es no dejarme vencer por la oscuridad. Siempre le he tenido miedo, reaccionado mal ante esa fuerza desconocida. Mihara es mucho más susceptible, mucho más que yo y Akira. No sabemos la razón, pero hemos sentido que nuestras vidas siempre han estado ocultas, llenas, por las sombras. Ella irradia inocencia a diferencia nuestra. Nosotros estamos corrompidos por la oscuridad que nos asecha.

Tras sentir la frialdad de la perilla en la punta de mis dedos, la giré armada de valor. Lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana al lado del teléfono, sosteniéndolo. Una sonrisa tan fresca, tan radiante, llenó mi espíritu de vitalidad. Sentí cómo la sala se llenaba de una luz invisible que provenía de tan solo tenerla frente a mis ojos. Definitivamente, ella no sabe cuánto me ayuda el tan solo tenerla cerca para mantenerme de pie. Corrió hacia mí, abrazándome, balbuceando entre unas pequeñas lágrimas que mojaban mi pijama.

"Fū-nee… saliste, al fin saliste…" sostenía con fuerza mi vientre mientras no soltaba el teléfono, "Me has tenido preocupada estas tres semanas… tan preocupada…"

"Mihara… yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho" me agaché para estar a su altura y sobar su cabello, retirando su boina. Mis yemas dieron con sus trenzas, las que siempre le hago cada mañana… salvo que estos días no lo he estado haciendo. Su intento que ahora parecía un chiquero me hizo esbozar una diminuta risa, "No quise preocuparte de esta manera"

Aplastó su rostro contra mi cuello, ignorando las marcas que tanto le hacen sufrir. Pude sentir como su olor a flor de cerezo invadía mi respiración, creando una sensación agradable, "Hermana… tan solo me alegra ver que estás bien… toma es para ti"

Con eso dicho, se separa para pasarme el teléfono. Internamente, agradecí al aparato por haber timbrado. Estaré sumamente agradecida a la persona que haya decidido llamar, llamarme a mí. Es como si hubiese detectado la plegaría de Mihara, esa llamada era lo que necesitaba para salir de ese mar oscuro que me invitaba. No sé de quién se tratará, la verdad, no me importaría si tan solo fuera publicidad. Lo primero que haré es dar las gracias.

"Gracias por llamar…" murmuré, sin importarme si la persona se desconcertará por las palabras, "Miles de gracias…"

"¿Hinanawi…? ¿Sucedió algo…?" la voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea la reconocí en un instante, "No me digas que… por lo menos, me alegra haberlo hecho a tiempo. No sabes cuánto me alegro"

"¿Hagiwara?" era Anzu. Anzu se encontraba aliviada, aliviada de que haya contestado y no parecía sorprendida del agradecimiento. Era como si supiese lo que me estuvo pasando hace unos minutos, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

La escuché soltar un largo suspiro lleno de alivio en voz baja, como si no quisiera que la escucharan, "Hinanawi… sé que mi llamada es algo inusual y… es muy probable que me consideres demente luego de todo lo ocurrido…"

"Si te refieres a tu predicción… traté de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo" apegué a Mihara a mi cuerpo, sumida en la melancolía, "Intenté de todo… ¿cómo pudiste saberlo?"

"Hinanawi, la verdad… la verdad yo… antes que nada, uno nunca puede engañar al destino. Cuanto más trates de evitar las cosas que temes es mucho más probable que sucedan. Pero esta vez lograste escapar. Enfrentaste ese temor. Recuérdalo bien, no huyas, Hinanawi"

"Espera… ¿acaso tu…?" interrumpió mi pensamiento en voz alta.

"Las cosas no suceden por casualidad, Hinanawi… dime, ¿crees en la existencia de un mundo paralelo al nuestro?" me pareció escuchar el sonido de cómo tragaba saliva antes de hacerme esa pregunta, una pregunta que me atontó.

Empecé a dudar de qué respuesta dar. Ciertamente, acababa de tener una experiencia paranormal, cediendo ante la tentación de desaparecer de este lugar llamado hogar. Por alguna razón, por más que sepa que Anzu notará lo que diré, mentí, "No, ¿por qué?"

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, no pude evitar recordar una pregunta que Kari me hizo. Una pregunta cuando recién empezó a forjarse nuestra amistad, o eso es lo que quiero creer.

_¿Sabes el secreto que tenemos Tk, Davis y yo?_

No dejaba de relacionarlo con la reciente cuestión de Anzu, quien todavía no parecía lista para responder. Escuchaba como mordía sus labios y tragaba saliva. Si la tuviera a mi lado, estoy segura que la vería sudar a más no poder. Me parecía escuchar que su respiración se agitaba, para luego normalizarse, "Hinanawi, ¿esa es tu respuesta?"

Asentí, "Sí, Hagiwara. Sé que muchas cosas inusuales están sucediendo. Desde que me hiciste esa predicción he decidido firmemente creer que no existe algo así. Por más que haya visto algo sobrenatural en tus ojos ese día, el encantamiento que hiciste… no me atrevo a admitir que exista algo más allá de lo nuestro"

_Después de todo, es la única forma que tengo de negar lo que acaba de pasar en mi habitación y mantener algo de sanidad._

"¿Encantamiento? No hice nada de ese tipo… si crees o no en la existencia de ese mundo ya es lo de menos. Algún día te darás cuenta que ya estableciste contacto con él. Lo importante es que estás a salvo"

"¿Shamanmon no es un tipo de encantamiento?" solté de manera ingenua.

_¿Y a salvo de qué? ¿Sabe lo de hace un instante?_

Me pareció escuchar una risa provenir del otro lado de la línea, "Muy pronto vas a descubrirlo, aunque creo que ya conoces a uno sin saberlo. De todas maneras, estoy sumamente feliz de escuchar que estás bien, tan solo espero que no tengas que regresar a ese lugar…"

_¿Contacto? ¿Con un Shamanmon…? Un minuto… quizás… solo quizás… ese día que acompañé a Kari… ella salió con algo en sus brazos… creo que estoy pensando demasiado… ¿y qué es eso de regresar? ¿Voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo? ¡No quiero! _

No pude evitarlo más, mi curiosidad crecía y crecía. Por un minuto sentí cómo aferraba a Mihara a mi cuerpo, ella sin saber que estaba sucediendo. Con tan solo sentir el latir de su corazón me calmaba, "Hagiwara… ¿cómo así sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué me llamaste? Suena como si supieras todo lo que está sucediendo y que está por suceder…"

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá, Hinanawi. Nunca olvides quién eres en verdad, así no pasaras por el mismo destino que _ella_..."

El énfasis que acaba de darle… ¡no hay forma que me rinda ahora!

"¡Hagiwara, tú-!"

Me quedé con las palabras en la boca, escuchando el clásico _beep beep_ del teléfono. Mi hermana menor me observaba con sumo interés debido a mi repentino estallido. Debo de pensar, poner la mente en frío. Es imposible que Anzu sepa algo, totalmente imposible. No pienso asumir la existencia de este otro mundo. Todo encaja perfecto con las cosas que me contaba Tokiko pero me niego a creer que exista algún tipo de relación. Si es así, eso significa que Takeru, Kari y Davis saben algo al respecto. Y no quiero pensar que están relacionados. Por más que haya estado a punto de conocerlo, ¡ese mundo no debería existir, lo odio!

* * *

><p><strong>Mar Oscuro<strong>

* * *

><p>Si existieran gaviotas en este lugar tan frío, desolado, uno creería que se encuentra en una playa bajo un cielo gris, tan gris como la panza de un burro. Estrechándose de manera infinita, sin importarle la capacidad de vista de uno, cubriendo todo rayo de sol que deseaba iluminar el lugar. Si es que para empezar hay sol alguno que desee salir y cumplir su función como astro rey. El sonido de las olas al cual ya me acostumbre junto al olor a sal marina, ambas fueron la gran bienvenida que nos dio el Mar Oscuro junto a su feroz rugir. Mis ojos observaban con detalle la niebla, aquella que me hizo recordar al mundo real y sus locos cambios de clima. A mi izquierda no había nada, por lo menos no divisaba nada. En cambio, mi mano derecha se sentía cálida, tibia. Me hace sentir segura, protegida, es una sensación muy familiar que extrañaba. Al parecer no nos llegamos a separar al llegar a este mundo, me pregunto ¿lo tomará de buena manera cuando despierte? ¿Por qué fue atraído a este lugar? Solo queda despertarlo y averiguar la forma de salir de aquí.<p>

La aspereza de la arena se asemejaba a la sensación de pasar lija contra mi piel, siento como si en cualquier momento me fuese a cortar y desangrar. Nunca se había manifestado de esta manera tan fuerte, tan poderosa. Tuve que arrastrarme para poder llegar donde Tk, es la única opción que tenía. Si intentaba levantarme, mi cuerpo no cedía. Mis piernas flaqueaban, cayendo rendida a la arena, incrustándola en mi frágil cuerpo. Por más cerca que estuviéramos quería estar mucho más a su lado. Esta oscuridad, este poder es tan fuerte, tan abrumadora, que temo perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, quedándome en las tinieblas para siempre. Como si estuviese en un estado de coma. Como Davis. Así se debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Para haber sido llamada de esta manera, debo tener algún tipo de atractivo, algo que lo atraiga hacia mí una vez más. Las olas cada vez se volvían más violentas y la arena más áspera. Si es así, entonces debe ser por todos los problemas que hemos estado enfrentando estos últimos meses, siendo el accidente de Davis la gota que colmó el vaso. O tal vez no. Quizás sea la voz de la razón, Ken, quien nos hizo notar el verdadero motivo tras el accionar de mi falso amor. Davis se sacrificó por mí, no había tomado noción del verdadero significado de su acción. Incluso, me duele admitir que su accidente ha generado que Tk y yo nos volvamos a unir como antes.

_Si Davis despertara empezaríamos desde cero de nuevo._

Negué sin duda alguna el pensamiento que tuve, ocasionando que mi cabello diera con mis ojos al estarle dando la contra a la ventisca. Es por esta clase de pensamientos la razón por la que el Mar Oscuro suele llamarme. Mi creciente inseguridad, dolor, el sentirme perdida sin saber qué camino tomar, hace a mi luz llenarse de desconfianza hacia mí misma. De dudar acerca de mis acciones, de mis sentimientos, ¿por qué estoy deseando con anhelo que Davis no despierte? Me siento devastada por tanta traición que fluye por mis venas. Al arribar al lado del muchacho con quien solía jugar de pequeña, no separé mi mano de la suya.

"Tk… Tk, abre los ojos" solté una diminuta plegaria, "No quiero estar aquí sola… despierta, por favor"

Ni una sola reacción. Debe ser mi fala de esperanza al estar sumida en la desesperanza. Parece un trabalenguas; no obstante, debo seguir intentando. Si sigo aquí siento que perderé mi luz, a la vez que mi razón de ser. Las palabras de Ken me han afectado más de lo que creí. Tiene mucha razón. Nos hizo dar con la realidad, asumir el posible escenario de nuestras vidas sin Davis. Nos hizo recordar el sacrificio de nuestros amigos, de los Digimons que dieron sus vidas por nosotros. Esos sacrificios no se toman a la ligera, y estábamos tomando el de nuestro líder de esa manera.

_¿Pero por qué sigo pensando que si Davis no despierta sería algo beneficioso para nosotros? La oscuridad está invadiendo mis pensamientos, no debo dejarme vencer. No te dejes vencer, Hikari. Por alguna razón te llamas de esa manera. Eres la luz y la luz siempre debe prevalecer. No es fácil ser perseguida por las tinieblas, ¡yo puedo vencerlas!_

"Hermano… Tk… Gatomon…" es imposible pretender ser fuerte.

Apoyé su mano en mi rostro, sobándola en mi piel. Puedo pretender el noviazgo, puedo pretender ser más fuerte, puedo pretender ser dependiente, puedo pretender todo lo que quiera pero lo que más me cuesta pretender es lo que tengo frente a mis ojos.

"Tk… no te odio. Nunca lo he hecho. Puedo actuar a veces con egoísmo, dejar que mis sentimientos influyan en mi comportamiento. Tal y como esa vez en la que mi hermano se encontraba en problemas la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo con Davis y se unió Veemon. He crecido y eso ha sido gracias a ustedes tres. Gatomon siempre confió en que lo haría, no pienso decepcionarla. Quiero amistarme contigo, quiero que volvamos a ser como antes… ¿recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos contra Piedmon? Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza y me lo recodaste ese día cuando caíamos luego de que cortara la soga" sin notarlo, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, "La luz y la esperanza deben prevalecer. Ahora comprendo el por qué. No es dependencia, es el hecho que siempre tenemos que cuidarnos el uno del otro. Cuidarnos mutuamente. Esta sensación, esta amistad… es muy bella para ser llamada amor"

_Y no pienso perderte. Si se va… si mi mejor amigo desapareciera, la única persona con la cual no podría vivir sin… _

Una sensación de calidez irradió mi cuerpo, iluminándolo con una tenue luz. Finalmente comprendí una porción de mis sentimientos. No sé si lo que siento es amor pero no pienso perder a una persona tan importante como él. Al fin me encuentro en paz con respecto a aquello. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó mientras pasaba esta energía hacia el rubio que siempre ha estado en mi vida. Ahora solo es cuestión de poner en claro la otra mitad, la mitad que me atemoriza, mi situación con Davis. Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Cuando despierte tengo que disculparme, de tener estos pensamientos terribles, traicioneros. Lo siento, líder.

"¿… Kari?"

Su voz fue todo lo que necesitaba para dejar fluir mi agonía. El llanto no fue silencioso. Esta vez salió de manera sonora, escandalosa. Hipos se mezclaban con mis gemidos llenos de desdicha. Tanto abría mi boca que podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vulnerable. Quería contestarle, decir algo. Mi voz no salía, mis palabras eran inentendibles. Aun así, me apoyé en su cuerpo, el cual todavía se encontraba esparcido sobre la dolorosa arena. Mi luz pasó a él. Al fin… al fin pude hacer algo bien.

"Kari… si te pones así no me vas a dejar respirar" soltó junto a una diminuta risa.

"Cállate" logré balbucear, con mi rostro apoyado en su estómago, "Cállate"

De manera inesperada, siento como su mano empieza a sobar mi cabello. Me sentía como una niña, como un bebé siendo consolado. Aquello no detuvo mi llanto, más bien lo incrementó. Hace mucho que no sacaba este lado mío.

"Tranquila… vamos a salir de aquí. Lo hemos hecho una vez, no será difícil una segunda"

_No estoy llorado por eso. Estoy llorando por ti. _

"Espera… me equivoqué. Esta es la tercera vez, ¿cierto? Para mí la segunda. Que tonto soy"

No sé si está intentando animarme o molestarme. De todas formas, siento que está dando resultado. Su mano seguía sobando mi cabello, mientras que la otra se mantenía aferrada a la mía. Sentí cómo le puso más fuerza.

"Te sacaré de aquí, sea lo último que haga" murmuró.

Su cuerpo intentaba levantarse, lo cual hizo que me alejara de su calor. La luz que provenía de mi interior disminuyó tras haber cumplido con su misión. Ahora ambos, sentados, nos observamos en silencio. Mis ojos casi canela mezclándose con el azul tan profundo, tan hermoso que posee. Una vez más, su mano derecha se hizo camino a mi rostro, mientras que la izquierda no se soltaba de la derecha mía. Pasó de manera gentil y delicada la yema de sus dedos, tan suaves como la piel de un recién nacido, para secarme las gordas lágrimas que recorrían mis pómulos. Esta inocencia, tan pura y tan bella. Sentía mi corazón latir pero en menor intensidad. Definitivamente, esto que tenemos entre los dos es algo tan maravilloso para ser llamado amor.

"Lo siento, es mi culpa que estemos aquí. No creí que te llamaría a ti de esta forma" solté junto a un suspiro por tanto lloriqueo, "El intercambio de palabras que tuvimos con Ken me afectó más de lo que pensé…"

"No es tu culpa, Kari. No eres la única con pensamientos negativos junto a esta sensación tan… oscura"

Sus ojos se nublaron, tratando de camuflar sus emociones. Me dolía estarle ocultando a Tk mis motivos de haber sido secuestrada una vez más por este mundo pero es cierto que él está haciendo lo mismo. Quizás, repito, lo de Ken fue lo que colmó el vaso. Ambos nos encontrábamos sumidos en las tinieblas que agobiaban nuestros corazones, hasta que su voz fue liberada, haciéndonos tomar noción del sacrificio. Nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando el rugir del mar. Estoy segura que algo está por suceder. No es casualidad que ambos hayamos sido llamados a la misma vez.

"Ahora la cosa es… ¿cómo nos vamos? No creo poder abrir otro portal como hace años…" suspira derrotado, "Si tan solo Patamon estuviera aquí podría pedirle que digievolucione a Pegasusmon y así buscar una salida"

"Todo está tan desolado, tan oscuro… no están los Divermon que ayudé… que al final no resultaron serlo, sino más bien la misma oscuridad que provenía de su… amo en las profundidades. Si no hubiésemos destruido el faro quizás no se sentiría tan pesado este poder. No sabemos si Daemon o aquél Digimon que es el reinador de este lugar hayan sentido nuestra presencia. No quiero quédame más tiempo aquí y averiguarlo. Tenemos que hallar una forma de irnos, y rápido"

_Por más que sepa que algo está por suceder, no quiero saber qué es._

"Tienes razón" asintió, rompiendo nuestro intercambio de miradas para dirigirla al océano, "Hay que darnos prisa"

Cuando sentí que se iba a levantar hice lo mismo. No quiero que nuestras manos se separen. Dudo que él se haya percatado, espero que si lo nota no me deje. Empezamos a caminar a lo largo de la orilla sin dirección alguna. El agua salpicaba en mis sandalias, mi vestido de verano se mecía con la brisa y mi cuerpo se enfriaba. Mi casaca blanca que traje para abrigarme se encontraba en el mundo real, en la sala de la casa de Yolei. Me pregunto cómo se encontrará. De seguro está asustada, sin saber qué hacer. Lo que menos quiero es preocupar a alguien más o hacerlo sufrir. Debemos encontrar la salida pronto. Traté de pensar en algo más, en distraerme. Si esta fuese una situación normal, una playa ordinaria bajo el abrumador sol del verano, uno pensaría que somos una pareja de enamorados, disfrutando de un momento a solas. Sorprendentemente, solo me ruboricé un poco, agachando la vista y dirigiéndola a la arena. Todavía hay tiempo de enmendar los errores provocados. Quizás algún día pueda hacer eso. Tanto con Tk como con Davis. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frío, la temperatura debe haber bajado al estar tan cerca al océano y sin ni un rayo de calor. En eso, nos detuvimos. Perpleja, examiné cómo se quitaba su abrigo, revelando su camisa blanca.

"Toma" el amigo que creo estar recuperando me observa, extendiendo el suéter verde que llevaba puesto, "Tienes frío, ¿no? Puedo sentirlo"

La unión de nuestras manos me delató, esta se movía ligeramente a la suya. La acepté, sintiendo la lana entre mis dedos de la mano contraria. No quería separar esta unión, entonces solo la coloqué en mi espalda, formando un nudo entre las mangas en mi cuello. Una vez más, mi rostro tomó un color rosa sin tener que enfrentar un latir frenético. Mi corazón se encontraba en paz, es un alivio. Espero que lo mismo suceda pronto cuando Davis logre despertar.

_¿Acaso no han pensado que cuando despierte no recuerde nada? ¿Qué le de amnesia?_

Nuevamente pensamientos negativos. Ken tiene razón. Si Davis despierta y no recuerda nada… no sabría qué hacer. Todos esos recuerdos que he hecho con él quedarían en el olvido. Su sacrifico sería en vano, no quiero que eso suceda. Sería como vivir en una interminable pesadilla. Todo por mi culpa, ¿por qué cuando todo parece estar bien se me vienen estos pensamientos? Es como si la oscuridad jugara con mi mente.

"Kari… ¡oye, Kari!" su voz me sacó de mi trance, "¿Me parece o esa es una persona?"

Vi como su mano libre, la derecha, señalaba con el dedo índice hacia un extremo de la playa. Dirigí mi vista hacia la silueta que se encontraba adentrándose al mar, al Mar Oscuro. Su figura era casi imperceptible ni visible, como observar una mala señal televisiva. Su contorno se me hacía muy familiar, vagamente familiar. Exploré cada detalle por más imposible que sea. Su cuerpo gris, mezclándose con el ambiente que nos rodea, logró revelar algo de color. Una bufanda que manifiesta todo color característico del otoño. No es posible. No quiero creer lo que estoy viendo. Por qué… ¿qué tendría que hacer ella aquí? Acaso… acaso las voces que decía escuchar… ¿era la voz de este mundo? ¿Por qué ella? La oscuridad que carga en su corazón… ¿es tan fuerte? ¿Tan poderosa? Creí que solo ciertas personas pueden acceder a ese mundo, las personas que han establecido contacto con el Digimundo… ¿será que ella es uno de nosotros?

"Fūka…"

Sin querer, su nombre escapó de mis labios. Tk empezó a estrujar mi mano, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Intercambiamos miradas, confundidos, creyendo que solo era un sucio truco más de este lugar tan tétrico. Sin embargo, nuestras dudas fueron disipadas cuando nos percatamos que empezó a adentrarse al océano, su cuerpo haciéndose mucho más lúcido con cada paso que daba ante las feroces olas del mar. Aquella chica se encontraba próxima a ingresar de manera corpórea al Mar Oscuro. Si prosigue, es muy probable que acabe con su vida. Tambaleante, su cuerpo cedía a la tentación. Sus movimientos se asemejaban a un cadáver viviente, inclusive como una marioneta barata. Quizás esta pesadez que estamos sintiendo son los sentimientos guardados en el corazón de Fūka.

_Puede sonar descabellado pero no puedo evitar creer lo que estoy pensando… es muy probable que no hayamos sido invocados a este mundo por mera casualidad. Ambos somos parte de la vida de Fūka. Si es así, entonces… el Mar Oscuro… ¡tenemos que hacer algo, pronto! _

"¡Tk!" traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, su rostro expresaba angustia tras verla ahí.

_Definitivamente, Tk está enamorado de ella._

"¡No entiendo! ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Es imposible!" su apretón cada vez dolía más.

"¡Tk, cálmate!" apoyé mi mano libre en su hombro, solo para ser violentamente alejada. Aun así, no nos separamos.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Esto no es normal! Ella _no_ debería estar aquí, no hay razón alguna, ¡entiende!"

No comprendo cómo fue que sucedió, pero mi mano dio directo con su rostro, dejando a atrás un estruendo que rompió el sonido de las olas. Hace mucho tiempo que no le alzaba la mano a alguien, y debo admitir que no pensé que la primera persona a quien se lo hiciera sería a él.

"¡Tk, escúchame!" le imploré, mientras que hundía su mirada en el pequeño flequillo que posee, camuflándolo con su gorra, "Podemos pensar en razones después. Lo importante en este momento es sacar a Fūka de ahí. Es por esta razón que vinimos, ¡¿qué estás esperando!?"

_Estoy segura que el Mar Oscuro nos trajo para salvar a Fūka. Sabían que esto iba a suceder. Espero estar en lo cierto._

"Kari…" tanta inseguridad, el temor que siente, no dejaré que esas emociones pasen hacia mí. Soy la luz que guía el camino, que guía tu camino. Si la esperanza cae, la luz tendrá que iluminarla de vuelta, ser el faro de su vida, "Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó"

"Lo importante es que ya volviste a ser tú mismo" dije llena de alegría, "Vamos a salvar a Fūka, juntos"

Sentí en mi pecho un florecer tan acogedor que no pude evitar sonreír al verlo asentir. Decididos, ambos empezamos a correr hacia la muchacha que forma parte importante de nuestras vidas. Alguien a quien solía ver antes como un personaje de fondo tras todos estos años bajo la misma escuela, alguien a quien nunca le presté la debida atención hasta que entró a mi cotidianidad bajo el sufijo de _enamorada_. Todas las cosas suceden por una razón, no pienso quedarme tras bambalinas, viendo cómo se destruye a sí misma. Sé que está adolorida. Todo esto que nos rodea, su desconsuelo. Nosotros vamos a acabar esta tortura, tanto así que estoy segura que la oscuridad temerá entrar a tu corazón una vez más. Seremos tu luz y tu esperanza.

La fricción que rozaba nuestros cuerpos, unidos el uno con el otro mientras nos apresurábamos hacia ella, no era de gran importancia para nosotros. Cada vez se adentraba más, temíamos no llegar a tiempo mas sabíamos que lo lograríamos. Es un sentimiento muy complicado de explicar, tanto así que podría pasar semanas escribiéndolo sin poder legar a una definición concreta. El temor que nos poseía estaba siendo ahuyentado por nuestro furioso ímpetu. La mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en las profundidades, con esa mirada de apática la apoderaba. Tan fría como el hielo, capaz de penetrar el alma tal y como una mirada clarividente. Ignorando nuestra presencia, tras encontrarnos nosotros adentrándonos al mar, siguió su camino. La marea se encontraba alta, el agua congelada. Mi cuerpo sufriendo por el brusco cambio de temperatura, rogándome a que saliera, que si no lo hacía pronto podría sufrir de hipotermia. La figura de Tk se encontraba delante de mí, el ver su espalda me recordó a que no me debo rendir, que debo de seguir luchando. Sé que Fūka puede ser algo rara, tímida, aunque a veces demuestre tener un alto temperamento. También presenta un grave problema de crisis de identidad, o eso es lo que creo yo, pero todo eso la hace especial. Sé que es imposible que haya querido lastimar a Davis de manera adrede. Todo error se puede perdonar, si logras expiar, reparar tus errores, saber que los has cometido y vivir con ellos siempre mirando al frente, mostrando arrepentimiento y superarlo, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Ken, ¿no lo entiendes? Davis hizo lo mismo contigo cuando solías ser el Emperador. A nosotros nos costó, eso es certero, pero aun así no nos rendimos contigo, te aceptamos por quien eras y a tu pasado. Si la conocieras, notarías que es un alma perdida, tal como solías serlo. Estoy segura que si eso llegase a suceder, notarías que son muy parecidos el uno con el otro. En el sentido de ahogarse en sus sufrimientos, lamentos, oscuridad. Es por eso que Davis… no, estoy segura que Davis comprende, que él ya sabía de ante mano por lo que Fūka está pasando. Ustedes dos que se dejaron llevar por el poder de las tinieblas, que cometieron actos destructivos en contra de vidas, que experimentaron como nosotros lo que es el sacrificio, pudieron obtener perdón. Puede sonar extraño todo lo que estoy pensando pero, Davis, Ken, gracias. A Davis por mostrarnos el poder, la capacidad que tiene el ser humano para perdonar, y Ken, gracias por hacernos abrir los ojos y dar con la realidad. Si no fuese por ustedes dos, es muy probable que no estuviésemos aquí, salvándola.

El agua daba contra nosotros, podría decirse que andábamos contra viento y marea. Tk alzó su brazo para protegernos de una ola que se avecinaba hacia nosotros. Nos tragó como sus víctimas, hambriento y poderoso. Ambos logramos sacar nuestras cabezas para inhalar aire. Desubicados, volvimos a buscarla, solo para percatarnos que estaba a punto de experimentar lo mismo que nosotros. Una ola nueva vino, mucho más poderosa que la anterior. La oscuridad estaba reclamándola, sacando cada minúscula vida que quedaba de ella. Cuando dejó de existir en la superficie, mi temperatura bajó más de lo normal. No podemos perderla ahora. Diminutas burbujas provenían del lugar donde solía estar. Tk dio un largo respiro, cosa que imité, para sumergirnos una vez más, luchando contra la sensación de desesperanza que emanaba de la muchacha de cabello almendra. Por más que abriésemos los ojos bajo el agua, la atmósfera era muy fuerte para nosotros. Debemos prevalecer.

_Debería morir._

Su voz, escucho su voz.

_Todo es culpa mía. Si yo muriera, nadie estaría pasando por esto. Si yo muriera, el crimen que cometí con Davis no hubiese sucedido. Eso es, si yo muriera, si yo me fuera, todo sería un lugar mejor._

Estas equivocada. Te equivocas, Fūka. No es lo que tu crees. Piensa en todas esas personas que dejarías atrás, se te está dando una segunda oportunidad. No la desperdicies, por favor.

_Espero que Mihara pueda perdonar mi egoísmo. No quiero dejarte sola… pero si desaparezco será lo mejor para ti. Te causé suficientes problemas años atrás, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo. Tu hermana casi se vuelve en una asesina, no merece el perdón que se le ha otorgado._

¡No! Todo menos eso. No debes desperdiciarla, este amor que te tenemos, este afecto. Eres parte de nuestras vidas y te va a costar muy caro salir de ellas. Repentinamente, sentí como nuevamente podía respirar. Tk parecía estar pasando por lo mismo, ya que se detuvo en seco mientras flotábamos en las profundidades. Un destello provenía de la unión de nuestras manos, formando una capa protectora entre ambos. Una vez más, el silencio fue participe de nuestras emociones, con tan solo intercambiar miradas nuevamente, asentimos con decisión. El cuerpo de Fūka seguía cayendo, dejando un delicado y fino camino de burbujas por detrás. Aquél cálido resplandor fue directo hacia ella, guiándonos. Todo sucedió tan rápido y la luz quemaba mi cuerpo y mirada.

"…ayu…da" tan fina como papel de arroz, aquellas palabras llenas de súplica escapaban de sus labios palidecidos por la falta de oxígeno, "Ayu…da"

_Este mundo no es tan cruel como piensan que es. Y te lo demostraremos. Te guste o no._

"¡Fūka!" me dolía, me duele tanto el grito que estoy dando, siento que ahora comprendo un poco mejor su complejo corazón.

"¡Hinanawi!"

Menos esperé escuchar la voz de Tk, sus ojos a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas camuflado por este vasto océano, ahora sumido en la luz. Definitivamente, no queda duda alguna. Él está enamorado de Fūka. Para llegarse a preocupar tanto por ella, de esa manera, de esa manera tan envidiable… quizás lo que estoy viendo es para hacerme dar cuenta de lo que tengo frente a mí y valorarlo. Cuando Davis despierte, estoy segura de tener mis sentimientos resueltos para ese entonces. Lo que estoy viendo, debe ser así como él actúa. Soy una estúpida por pasarlo por desapercibido todo este tiempo.

Flotamos de manera gentil hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha. Su bufanda intacta, apegada a su cuerpo. Su pijama que debería estar mojado por el mar, se encontraba seco. Su respiración casi cortada, botando el agua que invadía sus pulmones. Su rostro manifestando tranquilidad, alivio. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, frágil. Temía romperla con tan solo tenerla en brazos con Tk. Sus datos parecían estar estabilizando, su piel grisácea retomaba su color original, un bello durazno. Una sonrisa apareció, murmurando.

_Gracias._

El brillo que provenía de nuestra unión iluminó a más no poder nuestra locación, sacándonos del mar, regresando a la orilla. El cuerpo de Fūka seguía con nosotros, desintegrándose. Debe estar volviendo al mundo real, el sitio al que pertenece. Verla de esta manera, es algo muy desconcertante de observar si uno no está acostumbrado a ver partículas de datos desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. Una vez que se esfumó por completo de este mundo, no pude evitar gritar de alegría.

"¡Lo logramos, Tk! ¡Lo logramos!"

Me apegué a él, aferrándome a su cuello de manera infantil, aplastándome el rostro con el suyo, riendo inocentemente. No me importaba nada más. Tan solo deseaba sacar la inmensa alegría que siento tras salvar a alguien. Eso significa que tengo chances para salvarme a mí misma. Todavía puedo enmendar las cosas del pasado para vivir un mejor presente. También te doy las gracias, Fūka. Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo. Por más que sigamos en una dicotomía por el accidente, sé que los demás tendrán compasión contigo.

El rubio parecía desconcertado por mi repentina muestra de afecto. No obstante, me sonrío de vuelta, ligeramente ruborizado, o eso me pareció, "Sí, lo logramos, Kari. Gracias, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar lo que me faltaba. La pieza final de este rompecabezas"

"Sabía que no fue por casualidad. Puede ser que también nos encontremos sumidos en la oscuridad, que perdamos nuestro camino. Tuvimos la suerte de que este desvío no fue para mal. Salvamos a Fūka y, a la vez, a nosotros mismos. Siento que puedo enfrentarme ante cualquier cosa en este momento" mi felicidad parecía una enfermedad, contagiándolo dado a que seguía con la misma expresión, sin soltar mi mano.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, no sabes cuánto. Extrañaba a esta Kari" soltó de manera natural, "Regresemos a casa, a nuestro mundo. Yolei debe estar con un ataque de locos"

¿Extrañar a esta Kari? ¿Extrañaba esta parte de mí? Algún día comprenderé esta ambivalencia.

"A no ser que le haya dado una crisis nerviosa" repliqué de manera juguetona, "Regresemos"

Le pedimos, mediante una plegaria, a la luz, que nos regrese al lugar al cual pertenecemos. Pero no sin antes, percatarme de algo. Alguien más estaba en la playa, hundiéndose en el Mar Oscuro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi alegría fue reemplazada por terror. Él logró verme, una palabra formándose en sus labios: _Lo siento_, _Nat-chan._

_¿Davis?_

Aquello resultó de manera inmediata, ya que sentí como mi alma descendía hacia mi cuerpo, creando una sensación repulsiva, queriendo vomitar tras experimentar una mezcla en la boca del estómago. El apretón que Tk me dio fue suficiente para retomar la compostura. Él había pasado por lo mismo, indicándome que todo estaba bien. La banda sonora que nos recibió fue la voz de la muchacha de cabello lavanda, de mi mejor amiga. El tan solo escucharla me hizo hundirme en regocijo. Hemos regresado.

"Sí, señora Takaishi no se preocupe. Se ha hecho un poco tarde y nos quedamos dormidos luego de tomar té tras tanto estudio. Claro, de acuerdo, yo le digo" con la mirada borrosa, logré divisar como dejaba el teléfono, para luego suspirar, "El único problema es Kari. Nadie contesta en su casa, Tai debe de andar fuera, ¿ahora qué hago?"

Sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, los dos nos ayudamos mutuamente para hundirnos en la mirada del otro. Cuando Yolei ingresó a su sala, escuchamos el sonido del vaso de cerámica que llevaba en manos, aparentemente lleno de algo de tomar, se rompía en miles de pedazos. Me pregunto si ella se encontrará de la misma manera. Lágrimas empezaron a salir, atorándose en sus redondos lentes.

"Estamos de vuelta" susurramos entre los dos, sin separarnos.

"¡No saben cuánto los detesto por preocuparme de esta manera!" hizo un puchero antes de lanzarse hacia nosotros, "Son unos tontos, ¡siempre hacen lo mismo!"

Empezamos a consolarla, como si fuéramos padres. Ambos sonreímos con ese pensamiento en nuestras mentes, salvo que yo cargaba uno más.

_¿Qué haría Davis en el Mar Oscuro? Él… él está en coma… a no ser que estemos equivocados sobre eso, además, ¿quién es Nat-chan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Digimundo<strong>

* * *

><p>De manera simultánea, mientras Kari y Tk se encontraban salvando a Fūka de su cruel destino, la aldea del Inicio se encontraba sumida en paz bajo el velo puro de la estrellada noche. En una pequeña casa hecha de madera, se encontraban tres Digimons. Veemon, Patamon y Gatomon dormían plácidamente uno con el otro alrededor de un gran huevo, con un cascarón cubierto de corazones de rosa pastel. En eso, empieza a moverse, como contestando a un llanto de ayuda. Un leve gruñido sale del dinosaurio color azul.<p>

"¿Quién está haciendo eso? No dejan dormir…" sin poder terminar, le cae un golpe en la cabeza, "¡Hey!"

"¡Silencio! O vas a despertar a mi bebé" Gatomon acababa de darle con la cola, dejándole una marca por su anillo mágico.

Patamon despertó dando un gran bostezo, "Ya, ustedes dos, es suficiente. El bebé no va a poder dormir"

"¡Pero si tan solo es un huevo!" exclama Veemon, exasperado.

"¡No es un huevo, es mi bebé!" Patamon y Gatomon parecían ofendidos por el comentario, replicando en unísono. Un leve rubor se formó en las mejillas de ambos, para ser disipado tras el incesante movimiento del Digihuevo.

Los tres Digimons observan con suma curiosidad, "Les dije que no era yo"

Ignorando el comentario del compañero digital de Davis Motomiya, los representantes de la luz y la esperanza empiezan a pensar en posibles motivos. Algunos ridículos, otros factibles, hasta que la felina da con uno que suelta en voz alta.

"¡Debe estar por nacer!" sus ojos llenándose de un brillo lleno de felicidad, "¡Mi bebé va a nacer! ¡Mamá no puede esperar a verte!"

"¡¿Ahora que debería hacer!? Así se debe sentir un padre en el mundo humano, um… um… ¡Un lugar donde la madre pueda reposar!" Patamon parecía haber entrado en paranoia.

"Oigan…" suelta el dinosaurio, "Parecen padres a punto de dar a luz"

Por más que se haya expresado de manera incorrecta, los otros dos reaccionaron de manera inesperada, cubriendo sus rostro y olvidando el problema en mano.

"¡Es un huevo, solo debo darle calor a mi bebé! No es como si fuese a dar a luz" se le escucha refunfuñar a ella, para al final terminar algo decepcionada "Eso solo pueden hacer los humanos. Para ser específica, las mujeres, como Kari"

"Gatomon, ¿acaso quisieras ser como Kari en ese aspecto? Suena como si quisieras tener un hijo" los zafiros que Patamon lleva como ojos brillaban con curiosidad frente a ella.

Veemon reía de fondo, como si se burlara de ella para agregar lo siguiente "Ya casi lo tienes…"

La felina no pudo evitar sentir como su rostro se iluminaba como un gran tomate tras el comentario del Digimon y tener a Patamon tan cerca, "¡Claro que no! Son unos tontos e inútiles, en vez de decir esas cosas ayúdenme con mi bebé"

De manera frenética, el huevo no dejaba de moverse, tanto así que empezó a irradiar una fuerte luz que los encegueció. Cuando finalizó, abrieron los ojos, desconcertados.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Veemon inocentemente.

"Fue una falsa alarma" comenta Patamon, "El bebé todavía no va a nacer"

Las orejas de Gatomon descienden, su cola bajando para arrastrarla en el piso, expresando su tristeza y decepción. El compañero de Tk se le acerca, colocando una de sus pequeñas patas en su hombro. Ella, sin notarlo, apoya su cabeza en él, "Lo importante es que no le sucedió nada"

El dinosaurio color azul tan solo observaba satisfecho, _Gatomon, puede ser que no lo notes todavía pero Patamon sí está interesado en ti. Ahora, lo más importante es qué era esa luz y por qué fue hacia el cielo. Al parecer las cosas en el Digimundo están volviendo a alterarse. Espero no sea nada malo._

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Ken Ichijouji se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del desolado hospital. Esta no era hora de visitas; sin embargo, el exploraba libremente el lugar, pasando habitación por habitación, sus dedos sobre cada placa, sintiendo su fría superficie con los nombres escritos en malgastado papel. Su mirada, sumida en melancolía, da con el nombre Motomiya. Su mano lentamente empezó a tomar una forma redonda, para que sus nudillos choquen con furia en la placa.<p>

"Davis… sé que ellos tienen razón. Sé que la vas a perdonar cuando despiertes. Igual no puedo evitar sentir que no merece perdón, ¿acaso así se sentían ustedes hacia mí años atrás, cuando era el Emperador?"

Lleno de dudas, se aleja del lugar, acelerando sus pasos para apresurarse y no tener que sumirse en cosas del pasado. Sus zapatos haciendo contacto con la liza superficie hacían eco en el corredor. Al sentir que se encontraba a una distancia segura, se percató que se encontraba frente a otra puerta, con un nombre también familiar. Sonrió de manera irónica, "No puedo creerlo"

Dicha puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Deslizó su mano para revelar una silueta humana, observando la ventana. La luz de luna caía directamente en su rostro, bañándose en la luz de la luna, "Que sorpresa, no esperaba tu visita. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Ichijouji"

Tras ingresar en la habitación, Ken saca un pedazo de cartón del bolsillo. Era una tarjeta con la palabras _Permiso Especial_ impresas en rojo. Una tarjeta o mejor dicho pase especial para aquellas personas con relativos cercanos en estado crítico, para poderlos visitar en cualquier momento.

"No tengo motivo alguno para visitarte" replica de manera venenosa, "No es como si fueras parte de mi familia"

"Vaya, eso puede ser cierto pero, aun así hay cierto grado de responsabilidad, Emperador" una risa juguetona se escapa de sus labios, "Sabes que la vida de Davis peligra, por eso viniste. Sabes que tiene que ver conmigo y … con _ella_"

Hizo un gesto de disgusto, apretando sus dientes, "Es suficiente, Tokino. Dime todo lo que sabes"

"Pero, Ichijouji… te dije todo. Tu sabías perfectamente lo que le iba a suceder a Davis si Kari y tk seguían actuando de esa manera" su tono de voz bajó varios decibeles, para sonar amenazadora, "Te advertí"

El silenció volvió a reinar, para que la persona lo rompa, "Dejando eso de lado, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme por nombre?"

"Jamás. Para empezar, no esperes ese trato luego de que tu hagas lo mismo" responde él, "Sé que fue una advertencia pero-"

"No se lo dijiste a Davis, ¿cierto? Ah, Ichijouji. Nunca vas a poder escapar de la oscuridad con esa actitud. Sabes muy bien que Davis se está corrompiendo todo gracias a esos dos amiguitos tuyos de niños elegidos… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado sobre esa fiesta que hizo su líder? ¿No notaste algo inusual ese día?"

_¿Algo inusual? Davis se comportaba como siempre, los demás chicos también… aunque ahora que lo dice, ese día cuando andábamos en el supermercado buscando algo para beber que contuviera alcohol, Davis habló de manera muy peculiar hasta que lo perdí de vista. Luego en la fiesta dijo que fue para conseguir algo de tequila… ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego y no notar que algo pasaba por su mente? Soy un pésimo amigo, lo siento, Davis._

"Creo que estás empezando a darte cuenta. Y ahora que Fūka entró al escenario. Ella, ella la causante de todos los problemas, va a hacer que Davis finalmente se pierda, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto? ¿O lo dejarás en mano de esos dos chiquillos que juegan a pretender al igual que tu mejor amigo?" ladea su cabeza a un lado, "En fin, ese no es mi problema. Tan solo soy una porta voz. Ese mundo está inusual. La persona que debería protegerlo no parece poder controlarlo más tiempo. Si nadie actúa pronto va a terminar tragándolos a todos por sus relaciones, incluyendo a los hermanos de ellos dos, la chica a quien aman… inclusive a tu persona especial"

"¡No metas a Yolei en esto!" exclamó desde lo más fuerte de su ser.

"Como te dije, eso no es problema mío, Ichijouji. Si la luz y la esperanza no hacen las paces una nueva catástrofe vendrá. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Y también si no se apresuran pueden perder a su líder ante este poder tan tentador. Me pregunto cómo se vería Davis sumido en la oscuridad"

Ken se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación. Volviendo a sentir como incrustaban su corazón con filudos cuchillos al escuchar a la persona referirse a él como Emperador.

_Nunca creí que el mundo de la oscuridad se encontrara tan interesado en todos nosotros. Tanto así para influenciar nuestras amistades. Si no fuese por eso, ¿Kari y Tk se hubieran amistado de manera rápida? ¿Tan necesaria es su unión para acabar de una vez por todas ese poder y salvar a Davis de su perdición? _

"Fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo después de tiempo, Emperador. Si sigues con esa actitud nada va a dar resultado. Espero vengas más seguido. Estoy segura que Osamu querría lo mismo"

La oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación, sin dar espacio a la luz de luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Por más que parezca innecesario, la inclusión de Ken en la historia es relativamente importante. Ahora las cosas están tomando otro giro. Quién será esta persona y por qué dice que la ruptura entre Tk y Kari estuvo planeada? Qué cosa sabía Davis cuatro años atrás antes de la fiesta? Además, qué es de ese Digihuevo? Espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado y sientan que no ha perdido sentido. Ah por cierto, la persona se refiere a Ken como "Ichijouji-kun" con una voz delicada pero ya sería muy extraño dejarle ese honorífico. Si es así tendría que usarlo en todos los personajes. Nos leemos pronto!<strong>


	22. Digimon

**Nota de Autora:** Disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada. No tuve tiempo debido a que debía entregar trabajos más exámenes de la universidad. No hay forma que vaya a dejar la historia hasta aquí, habiendo llegado tan lejos y estar tan cerca de casi acabarla! Por cierto, no recuerdo exactamente quién fue la personita que comentó que Fuka se parecía a Ukyo de Amnesia… entonces empecé a ver el anime hace poco… uno simplemente **NO** deja de ver Amnesia. No creo que la redacción en este capítulo sea espectacular por falta de tiempo pero una vez más, espero que disfruten, el cual no será tan largo ya que los anteriores han sido una exageración! Por cierto, ya tengo una solución para finalmente poderles mostrar los diseños de los personajes e inclusive las canciones! Solo se debe esperar un poquitín mas!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: <strong>Digimon

* * *

><p><strong>1 Mes Después<strong>

* * *

><p>"¿Te encuentras listo, Veemon?"<p>

Por más que sea inicio de semana, me levanté a altas horas de la mañana para venir al Digimundo. El pequeño dragón de color azulino me observaba con suma curiosidad, haciendo resaltar sus grandes ojos color escarlata que reflejaban el resplandeciente sol digital. Algo inseguro, se acerca hacia mí, apegándose a mis rodillas, las cuales se encontraban descubiertas debido a la falda del uniforme escolar. Al frente nuestro, Gatomon y Patamon se hallaban de la misma manera salvo que sus miradas gritaban tristeza al estar sumidos en sus pensamientos. Tal cual llegué al Digimundo, me sorprendió encontrar a los tres con aquella inusual actitud. El misterioso digihuevo que están encargados de cuidar y nutrir hasta su nacimiento, yacía entre ambos. El primero en romper el silencio fue el compañero digital de aventuras de Tk.

"¿No puedo ir con ustedes al mundo real? Quiero ver a Tk…" suelta con un suspiro de derrota, ocultando sus inquietudes, "Estoy preocupado… antes lo veía más seguido pero ahora no sé nada de él, ¿sucedió algo?"

Las palabras se quedaron en mi boca. Hace un tiempo Patamon nos había comentado que Tk le contaba sus problemas e inquietudes, cosa que me irritó en cierta forma al pensar que lo estaba atormentando y desahogándose en él por más que tuviera a Fūka. No obstante, al verlo decaído, con sus diminutas alas cargando un peso invisible reflejado en cada suspiro que escapaba de su cuerpo, no pude evitar sentir lástima. Me encantaría llevarlo conmigo, llevarlo a los brazos de la persona más importante para él, su compañero, su camarada, su amigo. Con delicadeza, me agaché para estar a su altura, sosteniendo mi falda con ambas manos al cruzarlas con mis piernas.

"Patamon… yo-"

"Kari no puede hacer eso por ti" colocando su pata felina en la cabeza de Patamon, Gatomon interrumpe, "Yo también quiero ir y estar al lado de ella. Sé que Kari está pasando por tiempos difíciles, tanto como Tk pero, quien lo está teniendo más duro en estos momentos es Veemon. Estoy segura que, al menos, Kari puede transmitir tu mensaje, ¿no es así?"

Aquellos zafiros cayeron directo hacia los míos canela, un intercambio telepático entre ambas. La madurez de su respuesta fue lo que más me impactó. Muchas veces me gustaría ser como Gatomon, pensar en frío y meditar las cosas con calma, actuar sin impulsos. Puede sonar ridículo pero en cierta forma la envidio. Si tan solo fuese así, nada de esto estaría sucediendo y no vería a Veemon sufrir todas las semanas.

"¿Harías eso por mí, Kari?" tan frágil como un papel de seda, la voz del animalito digital escapa de sus labios.

"Claro que sí, Patamon" intenté responder con falsos ánimos.

Puede ser cierto que mi amistad con Tk ha mejorado en grandes cantidades a comparación de meses atrás, mas aún así hay una pared invisible entre nosotros. Finamente he llegado a estar en paz con mis sentimientos, a darme cuenta que lo que siento hacia él no es más que una profunda amistad que deseo recuperar. Lo que no logro comprender es esa pared que se forma alrededor suyo, una barrera protectora aislándolo, haciéndolo inalcanzable ante todos.

"No puedo negar que los dos también queremos ir al mundo real… lo que me preocupa es dejar a mi bebé solo" expresa con suma preocupación junto a un tono maternal mi compañera.

"Voy a preguntarle a Izzy si es que ambos pueden venir junto al digihuevo. No quisiera arriesgar al bebé al viajar de un lado hacia el otro" murmuré pensativa, todavía con la gran interrogante del origen del huevo color blanco y corazones pasteles.

"¿Harías eso? ¿En verdad?" la alegría quería salir de ella pero algo se lo impedía.

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?" repliqué, plantando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Veemon se encontraba en silencio durante nuestra conversación, cosa que me pareció extraña. Normalmente es muy hablador, a veces teniendo que pedirle que se calle al divagar tanto como Davis. En eso siento como una de sus uñas da con fuerza en mi falda de algodón, dándome un pequeño susto por la sorpresa.

"¿Tengo que ir?"

Sentí como mi temperatura corporal bajaba, congelando mi ser por completo. Helada, me quedé helada sin poder comprender sus palabras. Gatomon y Patamon no lucían tan sorprendidos, todavía sumidos en su pequeño mundo lleno de lamentaciones. Se me hace imposible escuchar dichas frases venir del Digimon, ¿no querer ver a su camarada?

"Veemon… ¿es por eso que pides regresar los fines de semana?" inquirí con la voz temblorosa, recordando ese pequeño detalle.

"No sé cómo explicarlo… pero me siento mucho más cerca a Davis estando en el Digimundo que en ese lugar que llaman hospital" agrega, todavía con aquella derrotada actitud, "Además, cuando estoy a su lado ahí siento… es muy complicado de explicar que hasta ni yo lo entiendo"

"Veemon…"

No sabía qué más decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Escuela<strong>

* * *

><p>Recurriendo al viejo truco de nuestra infancia, oculté a Demiveemon en mi bolso. Opté por llevarlo conmigo a clases ya que sería mucho más sencillo al no tener que regresar a casa por él. El problema ahora era dónde dejarlo durante todas estas horas de estudio. Tras llegar a mi aula hesité en entrar. Una gran duda empezó a comerme por dentro, que si acaso había tomado la decisión correcta en traerlo conmigo. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi brazo, inclusive quería empezar a correr para evitar esta sensación de alguna forma. Di un paso hacia atrás, sin dar media vuelta. Mi espalda chocó contra otro cuerpo, el cual colocó sus manos en mis hombros, sujetándome para evitar que caiga al suelo. Tras dar media vuelta en sorpresa, me choco con el muchacho más popular de la escuela.<p>

"Kari, ten un poco más de cuidado. Te pudiste haber lastimado"

Su voz sonaba llena de genuina preocupación. Tras el breve intercambio de miradas, me alejé para dejarlo pasar. No fui capaz de responder al tener tantas cosas en mente. Inclusive me empecé a sentir algo culpable tras escucharlo de esa forma.

_Davis… despierta pronto, por favor…_

"Hoy también está ausente…" lo escuché soltar mientras dirigía la mirada a una carpeta en particular, situada al lado derecho de la clase, dando con la pared paralela al pasadizo de afuera. Lo imito, sin saber una vez más qué decir. Desde que Veemon me hizo aquella pregunta en el Digimundo no he dejado de dar vueltas en el asunto, ¿por qué desistió en ir a ver a su camarada?

"Fūka… Fūka está atendiendo a clase de manera irregular" hablé sin darme cuenta. Noté que aquello le generó algo de interés al rubio.

"Tienes razón… he estado hablando con ella casi todos los días pero no desea explicarme la razón de este inusual comportamiento…" coloca su mano derecho bajo su mentón, pensativo, "He estado muy preocupado desde ese incidente…"

"Te refieres a…" las palabras no querían salir, con tan solo pensar en ese lugar, en ese lugar en el cuál vi a Davis, me genera escalofríos. Además, era un secreto. No le había comentado a absolutamente nadie al respecto, una razón más para sentir esta crecente angustia.

"Sí. Ella parece encontrarse bien… pero como te dije, solo lo sé por llamadas telefónicas. No me ha dejado ir a verla. Ahora que Mihara está ocupada con los exámenes de ingreso a secundaria temo que Fūka… olvídalo, no dije nada"

Melancolía se apoderó de aquél bello azul que se complementa con su rostro, para abrirse paso en la clase y recostarse al lado de la ventana. La vista que daba a la hermosa mañana merecía ser fotografiada por mi cámara. Sin embargo, su presencia le agregaba dolor y sufrimiento. Rompía la alegría que lo rodeaba. La barrera que ha colocado alrededor suyo va creciendo de acorde pasan los días. Me imagino que Mihara debe ser la hermana menor de Fūka, la que vi desde el escenario en la obra del Festival Cultural. Ahora que lo menciona, es como si ambos estuvieran rechazándose, ella creando un muro al igual que él. Quizás sea por eso que se rehúsa a verlo, por más que estén juntos en su relación. Debe encontrarse adolorido… si eso me sucediera con Davis… qué cosas estoy pensando… ya ha pasado un mes y no muestra reacción alguna. Si empiezo a creer que si despierta sucederá algo como lo que estoy viendo frente a mis ojos siento que no podría seguir de pie. Mi mirada dio con la carpeta que le pertenece, aquella en la segunda fila que da hacia el lado en el que Tk se encuentra de pie, al final de la fila. Una carpeta que si no fuese por mi cuidado se encontraría cubierta de polvo, tal y como un camino abandonado. También, me percato que una de las carpetas que da hacia el frente, cerca al pizarrón, ha estado vacía desde hace varios días.

"Anzu también…"

Sin notarlo, Demiveemon había estado moviéndose en mi bolso, lo cual hizo que volviera a la realidad. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Dudo que llevarlo al salón de cómputo sea una buena solución, ya no estamos en primaria. No me queda más opción que pedirle ayuda. Me acerqué a Tk, sujetándola las muñecas. Sorprendido, noté un ligero rubor proceder de sus mejillas.

"Ven conmigo, es importante" murmuré bajo mi aliento, acercándolo hacia mí para llevarlo fuera de la clase.

Al ser todavía temprano, el pasadizo se encontraba concurrido por alumnos que se encontraban platicando antes de dividirse hacia sus respectivas aulas. Sería imposible sacarlo ahora mismo en frente de una multitud. Mi expresión debe haberle llamado la atención ya que no hizo pregunta alguna. Tragué saliva, al abrir un poco mi bolso. Entre un almuerzo mal empacado, separatas y un cuaderno, se encontraba el Digimon de mi falso amor, todavía sin desaparecer ese semblante de desconsuelo.

"Demiveemon…" tras decir su nombre, vuelve a mirarme, "Me imagino la razón por la que lo trajiste, ¿siempre lo haces?"

"Normalmente luego de clases va conmigo al hospital pero… por como verás, quise traerlo hoy para ir de manera directa… creo que fue un error" la creciente inseguridad que sentía era notoria, mi voz empezó a temblar.

"Se me ocurre un lugar en el que podrá estar seguro hasta que acaben las clases"

Su sonrisa me transmitió ánimos. No sé si este cambio en nuestra relación sea para bien o para mal. Pero sin lugar a dudas debo admitir que ver aquél resplandor todos los días me salva de hundirme en mi propio abismo.

Empezamos a caminar, lado a lado, yo siguiéndolo sin saber a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo. Subimos las escaleras un piso más, hacia el quinto, en donde se encontraban las aulas de aquellos alumnos que andan emocionados al ya acabarse las clases y poder retirarse de la escuela por fin, entusiasmados por comenzar su vida universitaria el año entrante. Ignoramos a todos, siguiendo nuestro camino, hasta que tomé noción de mis alrededores. Nos encontrábamos frente al consejo estudiantil. Sé que Tk forma parte de él pero lo que más me preocupa es…

"¡Hibiki!"

Tras abrir la puerta del lugar que todo estudiante teme, Hibiki Inoue se encontraba leyendo unos documentos con suma atención, acomodando sus lentes cuando fuese necesario. La exclamación de Tk le hizo pegar un salto al ser tan de improviso. Dejando a un lado los papeles, afinó su garganta.

"Takaishi, cuántas veces debo decirte que bajo este techo debes referirte a mí como…"

"Presidenta Inoue, buenos días" la salude como de costumbre, reconociendo su puesto.

"¿Ves? Kamiya entiende" asiente para sí, "¿Qué los trae por aquí? Las Kanzaki todavía no han llegado, así que asumo que las clases deben de empezar en unos diez minutos"

"Era de esperarse, Ai y Mai son algo tardonas" suelta agregando una risa, "En realidad queríamos pedirte un pequeño favor"

"Tk, espera…" me aferré a su brazo, temerosa. No es posible que vaya a pedirle que cuide de Demiveemon. Ella es ajena a nuestro mundo, si dice que es un muñeco sonará muy sospechoso, "No creo que sea una buena idea…"

"Kari, tranquila. No va a pasar nada, confía en mi"

Aquellas palabras, aquél gesto. No pude evitar imaginar tener a Davis a mi lado, inclusive reemplacé lo que tenía frente a mis ojos por él. Mi corazón duele, duele mucho.

"¿Qué tanto hablan entre ustedes? Takaishi, no creas que porque eres parte del consejo puedes ir haciendo lo que quieras y pedirme favores tan repentinos. Sin embargo, trataré de ayudar si es que está a mi alcance" con eso dicho, Hibiki cambia de actitud a una mucho más casual, "¿Qué es lo que necesitan?"

Debo de admitir que al igual que nosotros, ella ha cambiado mucho, antes demostrando una actitud hostil hacia mí y Fūka, a quien llamaba la _sombra de Takaishi_. Por más que Fūka también fuera parte del consejo, casi nunca hacía acto de presencia que hasta lo había olvidado por completo. En eso, Tk me da un pequeño empujón al frente. Dudosa, lo miré esperando algún tipo de aprobación de su parte. Asintió como respuesta. Temerosa, coloqué mi bolso en uno de los pupitres para sacar a Demiveemon, quien todavía parecía seguir deprimido. Cuando se percató que lo saqué, empezó a observar sus alrededores, hasta que sus ojos dieron con Hibiki.

"Un Digimon…" perpleja empieza a examinar al pequeño.

Me quedé en mi lugar congelada, sin poder analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Tk se encontraba sonriendo a mi lado de manera divertida, como si le causara gracias mi reacción. Por la vergüenza del asunto, no pude evitar ponerme roja. Es por eso que me dijo que confiara en él. Definitivamente sí sabe lo que hace.

"Hola, ¿eres amiga de Davis?" inquiere el Digimon en entrenamiento, "Soy Demiveemon, su compañero. Es la primera vez que veo a un humano que no se sorprende al verme y sabe lo que soy"

"Su compañero… ¿Davis es un elegido como Tk y mi prima?" sus ojos reflejaban inmensa curiosidad.

Un minuto… ¿qué?

"Tk, ¿qué significa todo est-" antes de poder terminar mi pregunta, él la contesta.

"Digamos que fue por casualidad. Un día dejé mi Digivice en el consejo y Hibiki lo encontró. Fue en ese momento en el que ella me preguntó si eso efectivamente era lo que pensaba" parece estarse sumiendo en una historia del pasado.

"Quería confirmar mis dudas. La primera vez que tuve contacto con ese mundo fue por Yolei. Descubrí a Poromon un día que fui a su casa, años atrás cuando aún vivía con sus padres. Justo lo vi hablar en ese momento. Ella intentó usar el truco de ventriloquia pero no soy tonta, se hizo imposible. Al final me contó todo, es por eso que me sorprendí cuando vi el Digivice de Takaishi. Tras todo esto asumo que tú también formas parte de ese equipo"

Tk tiene razón, Demiveemon se encuentra en buenas manos, "Sí, es cierto. Espero no sea molestia que se pueda quedar aquí hasta que acabe el día"

"Me imagino que luego van a ir a ver a Motomiya. De acuerdo, no tengo problema alguno" con eso dicho, se acerca mucho más al Digimon, "¡Además eres tan lindo!"

"¡Gracias!" sonrojado, Demiveemon saltó a los brazos de Hibiki, olvidando por un momento sus penurias. Sentí un gran alivio al ver el cambio de ánimo, "Es un placer conocerte, Hibiki. Espero podamos ser amigos"

"… ¡definitivamente eres adorable para ser el compañero de Motomiya! Son como dos polos opuestos, ¡por supuesto que podemos ser amigos! ¿Quieres algo de comer? Sé que a los Digimon les gusta mucho los dulces, veré si logro comprar algunos antes de que empiecen las clases…"

Este lado de Hibiki es completamente nuevo para nosotros, inclusive el rubio parecía desconcertado al ver tal acto. No puedo ni imaginar cómo se volverá el consejo cuando entren las Kanzaki. Todavía sumidos en el espectáculo, ella nos hizo recordar que debíamos regresar a clase, cosa que hicimos de inmediato, dejando al pequeño atrás. Se encuentra en buenas manos, definitivamente. Hablando de Digimons, debo enviarle ese mensaje a Izzy.

Mientras nos hacíamos camino al aula, saqué mi D-Terminal para escribir mi inquietud. Tk parecía interesado en mis acciones, razón por la que decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Estar de esta forma con él me hace olvidar todo lo negativo que me rodea, "Le escribo a Izzy para preguntarle sobre una cosa"

"¿De qué trata?"

Una pregunta que no esperaba. No tenía idea por dónde empezar. Por la promesa que le hice a Patamon es muy probable que Tk ni se encuentre enterado sobre el Digihuevo. Además, tengo que transmitir la inquietud de su compañero. Me empecé a llenar de dudas, podía sentir como temblaba el D-Terminal en mi mano, ocasionando que casi escape de mis manos. Él pareció percatarse de mi repentino cambio de actitud.

"No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. Después de todo no somos amigos para andarnos contando nuestras cosas" desvió su mirada de la mía.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas que atravesaban mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna, desgarrando mi piel, estrujando mis órganos, una sensación desagradable, repugnante. Mis labios temblaron mucho más, quería decir algo pero nada salía. Sé que él tiene razón. Dejamos ese tema en claro hace más de un mes, tanto en el salón de clases como en el hospital. Tras tenerlo de vuelta conmigo de esta manera había olvidado aquella agitada discusión. Tengo que hacer algo, no quiero tener que volver a ver esa mirada, ¿Davis, si estuvieras en mi lugar qué harías? ¿Qué harías para evitar que nuestro grupo se rompa una vez más?

"Yo… la verdad yo… cuando fui al Digimundo esta mañana… Patamon habló conmigo" sentía como un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, "Se encuentra muy preocupado por ti. No sabe nada hace un tiempo y no deja de pensar que algo malo está sucediendo contigo. Sé que no somos amigos para estarme metiendo en este asunto pero no podía quedarme callada"

Hesité un poco al decir lo último al temer una respuesta negativa. Sin embargo, observé como jalaba su flequillo como ademán de incomodidad para luego contestarme, "No tomé en consideración los sentimientos de Patamon… solía contarle todas mis cosas y temía involucrarlo mucho. Al parecer me equivoqué y esto lo está haciendo sufrir más. Gracias por decírmelo, Kari"

Ahora era mi turno de estar incómoda, "N-No hay problema…"

"Sigamos, que vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase" volviendo a su actitud anterior, empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

"Espera…" sin entender mis acciones, lo detuve a mitad de camino, quedando él en el cuarto piso, yo en la mitad de las escaleras. Podía observarlo de pies a cabeza, admirando su estatura debido a las prácticas con el equipo de baloncesto, "Hay algo más"

Por más que el bullicio de alumnos opacara mis latidos, podía sentir como el silencio poco a poco empezaba a reinar en nuestro pequeño mundo unido. Entrelazados en aquél intercambio, el suspenso que mis palabras provocaron brindando una atmósfera llena de misterio. Los rayos de sol que ingresaban por medio de la ventana le daban un aura mágica, casi irreal. Titubeando, bajé un escalón más.

"Ha… aparecido un Digihuevo"

"Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo…?" su respuesta fue más pronta de lo que imaginé, "T-Tienes que estar bromeando, se supone que el Digimundo se encuentra en paz"

Al notar su inseguridad, coloqué una de mis palmas encima de la suya, "Quiero creer eso… realmente quiero creerlo"

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo…?"

"Hace como más de un mes…"

"¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada!?"

Su grito me tomó desprevenida, tanto así que sentí que la pared, la barrera invisible que lo rodea intentó repelerme mucho más que antes.

"Yo… la verdad no lo sé" desvié la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar mi error.

De manera brusca se separa de mi apretón, dándome la espalda, "Iré al Digimundo cuando acaben las clases, tengo que verlo por mí mismo"

"¡Voy contigo!" exclamé sin pensar, dándome cuenta muy tarde de mis palabras.

"¿No tienes que ir al hospital?" su voz provino helada, casi sin sentimiento alguno, "Sino sería por gusto el hecho que trajiste a Demiveemon"

Me quedé en silencio, procesando lo que me acababa de decir, "Entonces ven conmigo"

Su rostro dio media vuelta, para observarme de manera detenida, "¿Por qué estás tan persistente?"

No sabía hacia dónde mirar, empecé a jugar con mis ojos, observando mis alrededores, en especial la escalera. Una vaga memoria vino a mi mente, "N-No quiero ir sola… no creo poder… enfrentar a Jun de nuevo…"

"¿Jun? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto? ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?" la barrera empezó a disiparse, puedo sentirlo.

"Podría decirse que sí… no sé muy bien cómo explicártelo. Es algo complicado que no quisiera volver a experimentar… me dio… mucho miedo. Tanto así que intento evitar los horarios en los que podría encontrarme con ella"

"Kari…"

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando olvidar dichos recuerdos, "No importa… después de todo, no es como si fuésemos amigos para que cumplas este capricho y menos interesarte en mi problema"

Esta vez, pude sentir que el silencio fue de incomodidad a uno mucho más profundo. Podía escuchar, estoy completamente segura, cómo aquella barrera se quebraba, el eco del pasillo lo delataba. Este dolor, este pesar. Si ya aclaré mis sentimientos, ¿por qué siento esta punzada? Davis… por favor…

"Vayamos a clase"

Sentí cómo la gravedad me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. De un segundo a otro, él había vuelto a colocar su mano en mi muñeca. Al estar en su nivel fue cuando me percaté. Sus ojos, ese azul tan hermoso como el mismo océano, se encontraban casi cristalinos. Aquella escena, aquello que observaba, formó un nudo en mi garganta, ese terrible bulto, enemigo de todos. Sin lugar a un intercambio, fuimos de la mano hacia el salón.

Al arribar, los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, resaltando los cinco asientos vacíos, de los cuales dos nos pertenecían. Todavía unidos, aquella pequeña conexión me recordó a la que tuvimos en el Mar Oscuro, la sensación de protección. Será que… será que siente… ¿será que siente que no puede protegerme? ¿Qué no puede protegerme de Jun por nuestra situación? No, eso es imposible.

Nadie se había percatado de nuestra presencia. La maestra Meguro tampoco había llegado. Estabas a punto de dividirnos, hasta que escuchamos un estruendo prevenir detrás de nosotros.

"¡Abran paso! ¡Cuidado!"

Una nube de polvo se hizo paso entre ambos, rebelando una esbelta figura familiar. Tras verla, no pudimos evitar sumirnos en pleno asombro. De ojos pardo, cabello largo del color de una almendra, su clásico peinado sujetado por un gancho, mientras tenía en boca un delicioso pan como desayuno apareció justo antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de la tutoría.

"Hinanawi…"

"Fūka…"

Estupefactos, seguíamos sin creer ver a la chica llegar llena de ánimos, lista para enfrentar su día a día. La Fūka que habíamos estado viendo de manera aleatoria ciertos días, aquella que venía casi sin alma a estudiar e inclusive a veces se iba a mitad del día, se encontraba llega de vitalidad, igualando al resplandeciente sol de esta mañana. Lo que parecía ser pan de teriyaki, a diferencia de su favorito de curry, desaparece tras un gran último bocado.

"¡Hey!" nos dice de manera animada, sonriendo de esquina a esquina, "Takeru, Kari. Muy buenos días. No puedo creer que llegué a tiempo"

"Llegaste de una manera muy… única" logró balbucear Tk, observándola al igual que yo. Nos encontrábamos atónitos por su repentina aparición y cambio drástico de actitud luego de lo que vivimos en el Mar Oscuro.

La muchacha ríe alegremente, "No me quedaba otra opción luego de que Chise… ah, es la cajera, tanto he ido que aprendí su nombre, se encontrara discutiendo por el celular, ¡fue todo un escándalo! La cola que había para pagar se hizo eterna. Había personas que tenían más cosas por comprar, a diferencia mía que solo era el pan de teriyaki… no había de curry… en fin, creí que nunca llegaría a tiempo, ¡y eso que Mihara estuvo algo fastidiosa en la mañana! Vaya, que manera de empezar el día"

¿Conoce a Chise? Bueno, no es de esperarse. Trabaja en la tienda de conveniencias que queda al lado de aquí. Ahora lo que me llama la atención es la discusión que dice. De seguro mi hermano hizo algo de nuevo para alterarla. A veces pienso que pelean como si fuesen novios.

"Hinanawi, ¿no crees que te estás forzando mucho?"

"¿Eh?" sin saber qué decir, empieza a sudar un poco, "Pero qué cosas dices, Takeru. Tú sabes que correr largas distancias siempre me levanta los ánimos"

"Es cierto pero…" observé cómo se detuvo a mirarme, como si esperara a que dijese algo.

"¡Estás pensando de más!" vuelve a agregar más una inusual carcajada llena de energía, "Tomemos asiento, que la profesora debe estar por llegar"

Se dirige hacia el suyo, para tomar asiento y estirar los brazos. Definitivamente, es como si ella estuviese volviendo a la actitud, a ese actitud con la cual la conocí ese día durante la entrega de los uniformes... el mismo día en el que me la encontré en la parada del bus. El mismo día del problema en los vestidores con Davis. El mismo día en el que me enteré que era la enamorada de Tk. Alegre, carismática, algo despistada. Siento que definitivamente el Mar Oscuro nos llamó para salvarla.

"Kari… ¿no crees que hay algo inusual en todo esto?"

La voz del rubio irrumpió mi trance, "¿Inusual? Pero si Fūka se comporta como solía hacerlo a mediados de año"

"No me refiero a eso… aquello es algo que no es de tu interés" suelta de manera casi venenosa. Al percatarse, parecía querer tragarse sus palabras, "A lo que voy a es… ¿acaso crees que ese Digihuevo…?"

Su línea de pensamiento me tomó desprevenida. No se me había cruzado por la mente, hasta que con su oración recordé. En cierto momento cuando andábamos en el mundo de la oscuridad creí lo mismo, creí que quizás ella era uno de nosotros, que por eso había ingresado a ese lugar… ¿será que el Mar Oscuro quiso decirnos algo con eso?

"¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle? Si es que… no lo sé… si ha encontrado algo como un Digivice"

"¿Podrías hacerlo en mi lugar?" su pregunta me llama la atención al no comprender la razón, "Tengo que asimilar bien todo esto. Estar preparado si es que llega a ser cierto. Si al final lo termina siendo… no quisiera ver a Hinanawi involucrada. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas para meterse en los nuestros. No creo que podría manejar la responsabilidad de ser un niño elegido si es que hay un nuevo peligro"

"¿Problemas… personales?" murmuré bajo mi aliento.

"Y sobre lo del hospital… iré contigo"

Escuchar aquellas palabras provocó un aleteo en mí. Como si mariposas se encontraran jugando en mi estómago. Ver su espalda mientras se retiraba, sentía como si esa barrera se rompiera de a pocos, hasta que se acercó a Fūka, para conversar con ella. Después de todo, es su pareja. Debe pasar tiempo con ella. Tener a Tk solo para mí, es egoísta. Además, tengo a Davis. No soy capaz de traicionarlo. Ya lo he hecho, pero no quiero volver a hacerlo. La conversación con Ken me hizo tomar noción de esos bellos momentos que siempre compartimos. Mi reacción cuando me enteré que me había enamorado. No entiendo por qué me auto saboteo cuando veo a mi… mejor amigo dirigirse hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Con Demiveemon en brazos, al lado de Tk, agradecí en silencio la falta de presencia de Jun. Había logrado aprenderme su horario con respecto a las prácticas de rugby, entonces me encontraba más tranquila. Aun así, siempre podría caber la posibilidad de que cancelaran y acudiera a ver a su hermano. Tras estar los dos más el Digimon, observábamos a Davis respirar de manera pausada. Los googles que heredó de mi hermano se encontraban colocados en el velador. Las máquinas hacían su clásico sonido. Acerqué a su compañero a su lado, cerca de su rostro. Tenerlo tan cerca, observarlo en un estado vegetal, saber que su consciencia probablemente se encontrara en otro lado, en un lugar como el Mar Oscuro, estrujaba mi interior.<p>

Quisiera dejar de tener corazón para no sufrir.

Acaricié su rostro, moviendo un par de cabellos rebeldes que obstruían sus ojos. En este tiempo que ha transcurrido su característica cabellera había crecido considerablemente. Si quisiese, podría hasta tener una pequeña cola de caballo tras el cuello. Sin notarlo, me había acercado a su frente, para darle un ligero beso. Uno igual al que tantas veces el me dio. Aquellos que nunca aprecié como debí. Uno tan suave que casi no logro sentir su piel contra mis partidos labios. No me importó que Tk se encontrara conmigo.

_Despierta pronto, te extraño. No sabes cuánta falta me haces._

"Gracias, Kari" me agradece Demiveemon, con la respiración algo entrecortada.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunté debido a su voz.

Tk se acerca a nosotros, con cierto desagrado en el rostro el cual se esfumó al inquirir el comportamiento del camarada de nuestro líder, "No luces muy bien…"

En eso, recordé la conversación que tuvimos en el Digimundo, "Demiveemon… ¿es esta la sensación que no podías explicarme?"

"¿De qué están hablando?" desconcertado, el rubio no parecía entender la dirección de nuestra conversación.

"Sí…" replicó de manera débil. Observaba como el color desparecía de su rostro. Casi pálido continua, observándome con sus ojos escarlata, "Siento que me quedo sin energías…"

Confundidos, nos retiramos de la habitación, pensando una posible explicación. Me daba mucha pena dejar a Demiveemon ahí en esa condición pero no teníamos de otra. Él insistía en quedarse al lado de Davis, a diferencia de esta mañana que dudaba en venir. Tras verlo sentía que no podía dejarlo solo, por más que sintiera que se siente más cercano a él en el Digimundo que en el mundo real. Sin aguantarlo más, saco mi D-Terminal del bolso, para seguir escribiéndole el mensaje a Izzy sobre el Digihuevo, agregando el detalle de Demiveemon, salvo que omitiendo el detalle proporcionado por el diminuto dragón.

"Demiveemon…"

Mi voz salió de manera delicada. No sabía qué hacer. La esencia de Davis estaba desapareciendo de este mundo y temo que le suceda lo mismo al pequeño. Alguien, por favor… dígame qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

"Vamos a resolver esto. Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a casa. Tan solo iré al Digimundo a hablar con Patamon y ver el Digihuevo"

Sentí cómo Tk colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome a él. Asentí débilmente, al ser incapaz de pensar por mí misma.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, una figura observaba dicha manifestación de inocente amor. Fūka Hinanawi se encontraba escondida tras una pared. Ella no sabía la razón por la que se escondió al verlos. Tenía la intención de ir al hospital, a darle una visita a Davis y quizás hablar con él. O más bien, soltar todos sus pensamientos con respecto al incidente, además de pedirle disculpas. Hasta ahora no había tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo sola. Creyó que hoy era el día, mas no imaginó toparse con dicha escena. A su lado, se encontraba su hermana menor, quien había insistido en acompañarla para conocer a su amigo, por más que fuese a lo lejos.<p>

"Fū-nee… ¿por qué nos estamos escondiendo de Take-nii? ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿También es tu amiga?" inquiere la pequeña, con sus ojos color mil brillando con curiosidad.

"Se… podría decir que sí" murmura bajo su aliento, todavía observando.

_¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué anhelo estar en su lugar? Akira…_

"Vamos a resolver esto. Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a casa. Tan solo iré al Digimundo a hablar con Patamon y ver el Digihuevo"

_¿Digimundo? ¿Patamon…? ¿Digihuevo…? Takeru… ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso… acaso tiene algo que ver con Shamanmon? Todo suena tan similar… tal y como me dijo Anzu esa noche por el teléfono… ¿qué secreto está ocultando? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa pregunta que Kari me hizo hace mucho tiempo cuando nos conocimos?_

"Hermana, ya se fueron" la saca del trance Mihara.

Efectivamente, los dos niños elegidos se habían retirado. Sus incógnitas podían esperar. Ella deseaba hablar con Davis. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación, la cual, lastimosamente se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo, parte de la cortina que da hacia el exterior se encontraba abierta, dando una vista hacia la cabecera de la cama a través de la venta. Ambas podían ver al muchacho de apellido Motomiya respirar de manera pasiva. En eso, la mayor de las Hinanawi presente, notó algo peculiar.

_Es el muñeco de felpa que Kari sacó ese día de su habitación. _

"Digimon"

Mihara se encontraba hipnotizada, observando los alrededores de Davis. Había murmurado aquella palabra que su hermana había escuchado, cosa que la pequeña no había podido. Asustada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"… ¿qué… dijiste?" salió temblorosa su voz.

"Eso… es un Digimon" repitió, sus ojos miel todavía fijos en Demiveemon.

"¿C-Cómo sabes qué es eso…? ¿Q-Qué es un digimon?"

_Mihara… ¿cómo puedes saber sobre las conversaciones si nunca las has escuchado?_

"Solo tiene forma de Digimon. Por eso es un Digimon" repite, recalcando la palabra. Le dirige una mirada inocente a su hermana mayor.

"Un… Digimon…"

_Hace mucho tiempo, en Odaiba, sucedió un acontecimiento del cual nunca supe mucho. En ese entonces, andaba sumida en mi mundo. Mi mundo giraba alrededor de Tokiko y Akira. Al vivir en la prefectura de Miyagi con mi familia, nos encontrábamos muy distantes de aquellos eventos. Con las justas logro recordar el cielo aquél agosto en el cuál, se corrieron los rumores, que se podía observar otro mundo. Nada me importaba. Solo mi mundo, aquél mundo que me llevó a una desastrosa, dolorosa y oscura adolescencia No sé si esos sucesos más lo que dice Mihara se encuentren conectados. Si Takeru, Davis y Kari se encuentran involucrados… quizás nuestro encuentro estuvo predestinado._

**Urgh. Pésima redacción. Prometo hacerlo mucho mejor la semana que viene!**


	23. Reunión & Unión

**Nota de Autora: **Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a aquellas personitas que toman un poco de su tiempo en darme ánimos por medio de los reviews para poder continuar con esta enredada y no tan original historia (siento que uso muchos clichés). A **anaiza18**, quien si mal no recuerdo comentaba desde antes de tener una cuenta aquí en FF, miles de gracias por el fiel apoyo tras tantos años que llevo escribiendo esto. A **UranosDian** por dar recomendaciones que inclusive me hacen considerar el rumbo del Fic! A **ForeverYoshi **por escucharme incontables veces contarle toda esta historia de pies a cabeza, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy. A **TKMagnaAngemon** por sus expectativas del Fic y el optimismo que me transmiten sus reviews. A **Lucero de la Noche** por tener tantas incógnitas en mente, me encanta formar esa sensación de duda y en especial si el lector empieza a plantear sus propias teorías! (por cierto, me encantó Amnesia) A **Lord Pata** por llegar a sentir la tristeza de Patamon, además de los sentimientos PataGato que se avecinan. La lista ya se hace muy larga, pero también les agradezco a todos ustedes lectores silenciosos! Si no fuese por tooooodos ustedes, quizás no hubiera llegado tan lejos con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>Reunión & Unión

* * *

><p>Tras dejar a Kari sola en el hospital, ya que nos separamos caminos al irnos del lugar de Davis, finalmente pude observar el atardecer que nos había rodeado por fuera mientras nos encontrábamos encerrados en la edificación dedicada a salvar vidas humanas. Sacudí mi cabeza, en un intento de eliminar de mi mente aquella escena que presencié minutos atrás. Unos bellos labios color cereza, tan resplandeciente en el cuarto, hicieron contacto con aquella piel que aún se encontraba sumida en cicatrices que no desaparecían. La evidencia de mi descuido, atormentándome por siempre. He sido un iluso con pensar que sus sentimientos pudiesen cambiar en tan solo un mes. Un iluso por querer robarle a mi mejor amigo su chica, su enamorada, la mujer de su vida. Tan solo actúo como un traicionero, deleitándome, aprovechando la situación por la conveniencia que me proporciona. Si Davis continúa en ese estado para cuando sea la fiesta de pre-promoción de fin de año, quizás yo… quizás se me pueda brindar esa oportunidad que tanto he estado buscando. Tras mi confesión de amor fallida ese día en el cuál ambos nos quedamos dormidos, en el cual tuve la bendición de sentir su fresco aroma, una mezcla de vainilla y durazno que emanaba su perfecto cuerpo, la ironía que nos envolvía fue evidente. Cada vez que tuviera una oportunidad esta fallaría por más perfecta que sea la ocasión. Sigo sin comprender por qué mi corazón se demoró tanto tiempo en tomar noción de lo importante que ella es para mí. Tampoco comprendo por qué siento tanto alivio al tener a Davis fuera de mi camino. Menos comprendo la razón de tener estos pensamientos tan malignos en mi interior. Solo quiero lo mejor para ambos mas no es suficiente para satisfacer esta angustia. Siempre he protegido a Kari, no hubo ni un solo día desde nuestra discusión que dejara de hacerlo. Por más que Fūka hiciera una aparición en mi vida, por más que también esté traicionando mi lealtad hacia ella tras todos estos años, aquél encuentro no cambia los hechos, sino más bien me hizo percatar de aquella dependencia. He por ello mi plan, el plan que se vino cuesta abajo tal y como lo hizo Davis.<p>

Aquél pensamiento irónico tan solo me envolvió más en mis propios demonios que se alimentaban de toda esperanza restante en mi corazón. Levanté el rostro, retirando mi sombrero malgastado, para dirigir una última mirada a la sábana casi dorada que le abría paso al índigo nocturno. Un color que me hizo recordar a cierta persona con quien me crucé al salir de la habitación de nuestro líder. Su hostilidad podía ser percibida desde lejos, inclusive el día en casa de Yolei aquella sensación no había desaparecido. Esa mirada llena de resentimiento, si esa mirada diera con Fūka… ahora es cuando empiezo a anhelar que Davis despierte. Davis, quien siempre lograba resolver los problemas de todos, sea equivocándose o de la manera más improvisada posible. Quiero que Davis solucione mis problemas. Me he vuelto en un cobarde, incapaz de actuar por mí mismo, a no ser que sea para mi conveniencia. Todo lo que hacía antes era, pensaba cándidamente, por el bien de Kari para que madure. Luego aparece Fūka y mis prioridades cambian, prioridades que se vieron alteradas cuando la vida de ambas se vio involucrada tras cierto incidente en primero de secundaria. Fue en ese momento en el que sentí que debía protegerlas a ambas. No sé en qué momento empecé a actuar como un patán hacia la niña con quien solía tener aventuras en cada vacación de verano, mezclando las voces que salían de mi corazón.

Suspiré, percatándome que el tránsito de personas afluentes al hospital empezaba a incrementar. Es el horario de las últimas visitas. Si me quedo más tiempo pensando en mis problemas es muy probable que me cruce una vez más con Kari. Además, me encuentro preocupado por Patamon. Por lo que ella llegó a contarme, se encuentra sumamente deprimido… y es por mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Debo de hallar una forma de solucionar esto; no obstante, hay algo que nunca podré enmendar. Siendo eso el coma de Davis. Mi descuido, mi descuido con Fūka. La culpa debería recaer en mí, todo el odio, no en ella.

Empecé a caminar, observando de vez en cuando el camino de arbustos florales que decoraban la entrada. Azaleas, buganvilias, lirios, estoy seguro que es de aquí de dónde sacan las flores para hacer los arreglos en la tienda que se encuentra dentro. La ligera brisa de este interminable verano cargó consigo el aroma que las rodea evocando a que recuerde la primavera. Una primavera que parece no venir pronto. El pasado agosto tuvo un clima altamente inusual, todavía haciéndose presente ante nosotros. La bruma de este interminable verano, vuelvo a recalcar hacia mí mismo, sin darle paso al otoño, se volvía cada vez más sofocante. Uno ya no sabía cómo salir a las calles vestido, incluyéndome, tal y como ese día en casa de Yolei. Si el otoño no aparece, es muy probable que el invierno tarde mucho más, siendo imposible apreciar una blanca navidad.

"Hermana, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Fū-nee!"

Una voz carismática, llena de inocencia, se hizo paso a mis oídos. Ese timbre tan melódico que me transmitía alegría sea de manera presencial o por teléfono provocó todo lo contrario. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, seguro así se siente pasar por un mini paro cardíaco. Sin tomar noción de mis acciones, de un segundo a otro me encontré entre los arbustos que admiraba, escondido. El temor que sentía minutos atrás incrementó. Por más que Ken no sepa su apariencia estoy seguro que con tan solo un choque e intercambio podrá notarlo. Siempre ha sido así de perceptivo, de tener una mirada que sientes que te desnuda el alma, ¿cómo lograste que esos ojos retornaran a la normalidad, Davis?

"Ah… ¿dijiste algo, Mihara?", escuché como Fūka respondía algo derrotada, como si cargase con un peso invisible, "Lo siento… estoy un poco distraída"

"Fū-nee…" la hermana menor se adelantó un poco para luego tomarla de las manos, "No te pongas así, no quise desconcertarte… además, supongo que la información fue algo difícil de asimilar"

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Mi cabeza todavía meditando la razón del por qué me escondí como un fugitivo, analiza el contenido de la oración. Mihara se encontraba hablando con cierto tono de madurez, finalmente platicando como alguien de doce años de edad, dejando la dulzura y aniñamiento fuera. Debe tratarse de algo muy importante, algo que quizás no debería estar presenciando. Tragué algo de saliva para proseguir.

"No es solo lo que dijiste antes… sino el hecho que recién me entere que ya conocías a Davis" por poco y no lograba entender sus palabras al salir camufladas en un murmuro mezclado junto a un suspiro imperceptible, "El día en el que el grupo de Yumi te lastimó… el día que te encontré en la enfermería, llorando por un tal hermano, creí que pedías por Akira. En realidad fue Davis quien te encontró y ayudó con tus heridas. Por eso me decías que tu hermano te ayudó"

"Dai-nii es una muy buena persona. Me alegra que tengas tan buenos amigos, hermana" su sonrisa brilló como los mil soles. Espero que nunca pierdas esa inocencia inquebrantable, Mihara, "Me alegra mucho"

La conmovedora escena provocó un nudo aparecer en mi garganta, haciéndose imposible poder decir frase alguna. Si pensaba salir de mi escondite este no era momento. El atardecer murió tras su abrazo, un abrazo lleno de emociones y sentimientos transmitidos de hermana a hermana. Mi temor a que se encontrara con Ken disminuyó, suspirando con alivio cuando ambas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro atrás al dirigirse a casa. Mi plan de ir al Digimundo antes de que acabase la tarde había resultado en un rotundo fracaso. Espero que a Patamon no le moleste una visita nocturna.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimundo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras dejarle una nota en la cocina a mi madre, me dirigí hacia la aldea del inicio con optimismo, esperando poder finalmente dar cara a cara con el famoso Digihuevo. El cielo estrellado nocturno digital era una vista indescriptible ante mis ojos, que reflejaban las estrellas con su brillar. Extendí mi mano derecha, dejando que la luz de luna atravesara mis dedos para terminar en mi rostro. Aquella maravillosa vista me hizo recordar a la unión que tuve con Kari durante nuestra estadía en el Mar Oscuro. Sentir su piel con la mía, compartir un intercambio cercano pero a la vez lejano, un pecado tan hermoso que sería capaz de volver a cometer por más que impida el ingreso al paraíso. Un paraíso que cerrará sus puertas hacía mí, alejándome de mi ángel cuando Davis despierte. Detesto estos sentimientos conflictivos.<p>

El escenario que me rodeaba no ha cambiado mucho. Los adornos infantiles, hechos para los Digimon bebé. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al recordar mi primera visita, aquella en la que conocimos a Elecmon y nos sumimos a una agitada situación. En aquél entonces era un niño, un hijo de mamá que tan solo quería regresar a casa, no quería pelear. Sin haber experimentado jamás algo tan cercano como una pérdida. Con tener a Matt una vez más conmigo en este mundo, en cierta parte no quería volver a la realidad que nos volvería a separar y quitarme la oportunidad de volver a unirme con él. Pero la otra parte mía solo quería volver a brazos de mi madre. Tampoco quería separarme de Patamon. Me encontraba en una dicotomía interna, sin saber que era lo que deseaba. No obstante, aquellas inseguridades me ayudaron a mejorar, madurar y dejar de llorar por todo. Me enseñaron a ser más independiente. Quizás quería transmitir esa sensación a Kari. Aun así, tuvo que suceder esa terrible pelea con el maldito de Devimon, extirpando lo que valoraba más que mi propia vida. El sacrificio de Patamon me hizo abrir los ojos gracias a Ken. Por más que siga pensando en querer comprender lo que siente, en cierta parte agradezco su estallido emocional ese día tan significativo para mí, el día en el que sentí que me uní a Kari una vez más.

Sin percatarme había arribado a mi destino, la pequeña casa colorida, asemejando un arcoíris, en donde vivían los tres Digimon: Veemon, Gatomon y Patamon. Hesité un poco en tocar la puerta. Me pregunto si Patamon se alegrará en verme. Luego de tenerlo tanto tiempo lejos, de aislarme de él con cierta barrera invisible que he formado alrededor mío, no me sorprendería ver algo de hostilidad, sin incluir una mirada llena de tristeza. Con tan solo imaginarlo mi pecho empezaba a punzar. Antes de nuestra partida, él dijo que crea que nos volveríamos a ver. Si creo en esas palabras ahora mismo, ¿se encontrará pensando en eso, que nos veríamos de nuevo por más distancia que yo haya formado?

"Tk…"

Una voz me hizo pegar un susto, para dar media vuelta y recostarme en la diminuta puerta de caoba que me separaba con el otro lado. Bajé la mirada para darme con aquél Digimon que reflejaba un gato blanco egipcio, Gatomon, quien se encontraba con un par de frutas en mano "H-Hola…"

"Verte aquí me da a entender que Kari logró transmitir el mensaje de Patamon" empezó a asentir para sí misma, colocando una de sus garras bajo el mentón, "¿Qué haces ahí de pie? ¿No piensas pasar? Patamon se encuentra dentro cuidando a mi bebé"

"Sobre eso…" nunca me había encontrado tan nervioso al hablar con ella, ni siquiera cuando solía ser parte de los sirvientes de Myotismon, "Verás… yo…"

"No me digas que estás teniendo segundos pensamientos" al notar que dio en el blanco, no me quedó más opción que despistar mi vista hacia el oscuro césped incapaz de enfrentar los celestes suyos, "Sabes muy bien que Patamon se alegrará al verte. No te voy a negar que se encuentra muy deprimido pero estoy convencida que si te ve aquello se le irá tan rápido como vino"

"Ustedes sí que se entienden el uno al otro… siento que he perdido esa habilidad con él" echo un suspiro a nadie en particular, hundiéndome en mi pesar. Observé como un ligero rubor se formaba en las mejillas de la felina, provocando que sus bigotes se movieran por la incomodidad, "Tengo tantas cosas en mente que temo… temo que si Patamon me rechaza… mi mundo caiga"

Con un ligero gruñido provenir de su hocico, exclamó, "¡Ya estoy cansada de verlos así, ahora entra!"

Sin esperar a alguna reacción mía, me taqueó dejando que todas las frutas se esparcieran en el jardín, para revelar que la puerta se encontraba abierta sin seguro alguno. Cayendo mi espalda contra la perilla de metal no pude evitar soltar un alarido por el dolor. Con Gatomon encima de mí no podía moverme mucho, incrementando el golpe. Mi gorra se encontraba tirada algo lejos, lo cual hizo que mi línea de vista chocara con mi camarada, el mejor amigo que pude pedir en aquellos días de mi infancia. Se encontraba al lado del famoso Digihuevo que Kari me había mencionado horas atrás. Tras observar su figura del color naranja pastel que carga, característica suya, sus diminutas alas se habían abierto por la sorpresa que se pegó debido a que la fuerza de la felina los había dejado a la intemperie al romper la puerta. Tras levantarse de mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que lograra finalmente rodar hacia el suelo separando mi espalda de la perilla, empieza a hablar.

"Sí, lamento lo de la puerta pero es por una buena causa" justifica sus acciones, "Ahora, si me disculpan, ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar así que váyanse. Es hora de que el bebé duerma un poco y debo recoger toda la fruta"

¿Quiere que el Digihuevo tome una siesta? Pero si… "Pero si es solo un hue-"

Sin ningún intercambio de palabras, Patamon, de manera apresurada, me cubrió la boca con sus patitas para luego colocarse, como siempre, encima de mi cabeza tras ponerme mi gorra, "¡Sí, está bien!"

Replica de manera nerviosa, gritando casi como queriendo ocultar que mis palabras escaparon de mis labios. Tras recibir una mirada aprobatoria, la dejamos acurrucando el Digihuevo con su cola, para terminar recostada a su lado como si fuese una madre sobreprotectora, antes de ir por los alimentos que dejamos esparcidos afuera.

"Te salvé de una, Tk. No menciones nunca cerca de ella que es tan solo un huevo, ¿sí?" su voz casi no delataba pena alguna, es como si la imagen que tenía de él instantes antes se desvaneciera en mi corazón lleno de inseguridades, "El golpe que recibió Veemon hace un tiempo al comentar lo mismo es algo que no quisiera volver a ver"

"Al parecer le ha tomado bastante cariño" agregué sonriendo un poco, intentando observar a mi compañero levantando la mirada, la cual solo llegaba hasta mi flequillo.

"Sí, dice que es su madre y debe cuidarlo mucho" me pareció escuchar una pequeña risa provenir de él, muy risueña dicho sea de paso.

"Entonces eso los volvería a ustedes dos los padres" agregué, contagiándome de su carisma. Sin embargo, sentí como se detuvo tras ese comentario, "¿Patamon?"

"Veemon dijo lo mismo hace poco…" escuché como se sumía en la melancolía, "Siendo honesto, creo que él haría un mejor rol como padre que yo. Por más que tengan sus discusiones, últimamente Veemon y Gatomon pasan mucho tiempo juntos, conversando. Algunas veces los veo discutir, ella se sonroja un poco siempre… por eso pienso que sería mejor que yo. Además no me atrevo a mencionar nada debido a lo de Davis… Veemon debe de estar sufriendo mucho. No quisiera atormentarlo con esta duda insignificante tras verlo siempre tan decaído"

Sentí como se sacudió, quizás para disipar su mente, "Eso no viene al caso. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Tk. Te extrañaba mucho. Tengo que agradecerle a Kari. Por lo visto no te sorprendió ver el Digihuevo así que supongo que ya lo sabías"

Con eso dicho, se separó de mí para acurrucarse en mis brazos como lo hacía años atrás. Esbocé una sonrisa al verlo tan cerca, apreciándolo. Lentamente empecé a acariciarlo detrás de sus alas, para sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel por lo placentero que se sentía. Sus ojos dieron contra los míos, esta vez percatándome de las penas que cargaba. Aparentemente lo que me contó hace unos instantes también era algo que rondaba en su pequeña cabeza, además de aquellos que tienen que ver conmigo. No merezco ser su compañero por fallar en notar su angustia y agonía.

"Tk, ¿te parece si nos ponemos al día aquí?"

Su sugerencia fue la colina en la que nos encontrábamos, en donde podía admirar la fantástica aldea del inicio. Se podía observar a todos los bebés durmiendo pacíficamente, siendo bañados por la luz de luna digital. La vista me quitaba el aliento, parecía sacado de una película, casi un sueño, surreal o irreal. Por poco puedo sentir los destellos celestiales hundirse en mis ojos cristalinos casi como una piscina. Esta sensación me recordó a un evento de la mañana, el momento en el que Kari recalcó el hecho de no ser amigos para que me ande contando sus cosas. En ese momento la jalé hacia mí. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, negar toda esa acotación que también utilicé yo. Enmendar uno de los miles de errores que he cometido en mis dieciséis años de existencia. Por algún motivo, caí rendido ante mis rodillas, apoyando mis manos como puños ante el césped, dejándome llevar por mi furia y rabia intensa, los incentivos del gran odio que siento hacia mí mismo. Me dejé hundir por la belleza nocturna, para luego erguirme y tener a mi compañero al lado.

"Patamon… yo… yo quisiera disculparme contigo, amigo mío" murmuré, como si no quisiera que el lejano bosque escuchara mi confesión, "Desde hace muchos años he contado contigo en todo momento, sea bueno o sea malo. Tu apoyo incondicional ha sido una bendición para mí"

"Tú sabes que siempre te apoyaré, Tk" tras decir aquello, tomó asiento a mi lado, "Por más que nos separe un televisor o pantalla de computadora, sabes muy bien que estaré a tu lado"

Esa misma lealtad, esa misma amistad que demuestra, siento que he traicionado sus sentimientos, "Lo siento… lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento el no haberme percatado de tus emociones, de tus inseguridades. También tienes tus problemas aquí en el Digimundo y yo solía cargarte con los míos…"

"Tk…" su diminuta pata se hizo camino hacia la palma de mi mano, "No es ninguna molestia para mí escucharte. Me siento muy feliz cuando lo haces, porque siento que confías en mí. Esta distancia me hizo pensar que quizás sucedía lo contrario…"

Al observar aquellas alas descender en derrota, una vez más apareció el peor enemigo de la humanidad en mi garganta, impidiéndome pasar saliva, "Patamon… yo… esa no fue mi intención, nunca lo fue. Yo solo deseaba protegerlas, tanto así que aislé a todos. Inclusive a quienes deseaba proteger. No sé qué curso de acción tomar. Es mi culpa que te encuentres así… todo es mi culpa.."

Una gentil bofetada se abrió paso a mi rostro, dañándolo con lo que parecía ser una de sus alas que segundos atrás se encontraban resignadas. Sentir aquella suavidad dar contra mí, no sé si verlo como una bendición. Volví a tener mis ojos cristalinos, para ver a través de aquél difícil espejismo, a mi compañero en el mismo estado. Ambos hundidos en un mar invisible.

"¡No seas un tonto!" exclamó, dejando fluir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo guardó, "No puedes cargar con toda esa culpa tu solo, no puedes. Abre los ojos, date cuenta de lo que te rodea, Tk. No estás solo, nunca lo has estado. Tienes a Davis, tienes a Kari, tienes a Fūka… ¡me tienes a mí!"

"Patamon…" sin percatarme, fue mi turno de formar parte de esta función emocional que creí haber perdido hace mucho. El sabor salado podía sentirlo en mis labios, inclusive saboreándolo por la melancolía y los eventos que me hacía recordar. Me lancé hacia él, cargándolo en lo que podía ser el abrazo más cálido que he recibido en mi vida, un abrazo que siento que es capaz de salvarme de estos demonios que me comen, "Eres tan importante para mí, no soportaría perderte por mis acciones inmaduras"

"No digas esas cosas, tampoco quiero perderte. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, me necesites en donde me necesites. No lo olvides. Es cierto que cada uno tiene sus propios problemas pero estamos para ayudarnos, para eso son los amigos, ¡tienes que creer!"

"Ya no sé qué es tener un amigo… ¡no sé qué es!" las lágrimas que comía al hablar me atragantaban, ahogándome en desconsuelo, "Me deleita ver a Davis en coma, a Kari sufrir, a Fūka desconcertada… es como… ¡como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento! Si Davis sigue en coma puedo estar siempre al lado de Kari. Si Kari sufre puedo protegerla, si Fūka se encuentra perdida, puedo guiarla. Trato de aprovecharme de estas situaciones para mi propio beneficio... no sé qué camino tomar… ¿cuál dirección crees que sea la correcta?"

"No importa, yo solamente te seguiré, Tk. Vayas a donde vayas, te equivoques o no… ¡siempre estaré de tu lado!"

"Patamon… ¡Patamon!" lo abracé mucho más, siendo como sus latidos se mezclaban con los míos, "Ese día, tres años atrás… cuando ingresamos a la secundaria, me alegró ver a Fūka en mi salón de clases. Luego de insistirle tanto que ingresara a mi secundaria lo hizo. Quería tenerla cerca para que no vuelva a recaer… nunca creí que sería yo el causante de otro incidente…"

Patamon se separó de mí, observándome con sus ojos celestes casi rojizos por el llanto. Su nariz sonó un poco al respirar, al igual que la mía, "Te refieres a ese incidente con el tabaco… el que me contaste… en ese que casi te rompes por completo cuando me viste"

"Fūka se percató de mi atención hacia Kari. Que siempre la observaba a lo lejos, asegurándome que se encontrara bien. Me preocupaba verla sola siempre, aislada. Fūka todavía no se encontraba del todo recuperada y plantó los cigarrillos en el bolso de Kari. La hizo pasar por culpable de traer dicha cosa a la escuela. En ese momento decidí entrar al consejo estudiantil para protegerla… a como dé lugar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ahora ellas dos sean muy buenas amigas… es por eso que me duele. Siento que las estoy traicionando a la misma vez"

"Tk… lo recuerdo muy bien. Tu expresión ese día, tan demacrado… nunca te había visto de esa manera… no desde que me contaste cuando la conociste. Ese día jamás lo voy a olvidar" sumido en los recuerdos, sentí como su respiración incrementaba, aguantando otro tsunami de emociones, "No me digas que Fūka… tiene algo que ver en todo esto"

El silencio que proporcioné provocó que soltara una expresión de sorpresa, aturdido por los hechos, "Ay no… Tk…"

"No tiene caso… me siento como un traicionero apuñalando espaldas… ¿crees que si logro disculparme con Kari y decirle lo que siento merezco un perdón de parte de Davis?" balbuceé, aguantando las lágrimas que querían volver a salir.

"Todos tenemos derecho a dudar nuestros propios sentimientos… estoy seguro, no… positivo que Davis comprenderá. Después de todo es Davis. Son amigos. Es terrible tener ese tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo creer que estás traicionando aquello que tanto aprecias… ¿recuerdas lo que le pasó a Matt? ¿Qué dudaba con respecto a la amistad? Date cuenta, Tk… la amistad va mucho más allá. Esos sentimientos que tienes son generados por algo tan bello y noble como la amistad"

Me quedé atónito, sin nada que decir. Escuché como proseguía.

"¿Por qué crees que todos están sufriendo? Todos cargan algo que duele, que los hace sufrir, todo por la amistad y el amor que sienten entre ustedes. Si tan solo vieran el otro lado estoy convencido que serán capaces de escapar. En vez de verlo como una traición, piensa que estas solucionando parte del problema. Que cuando Davis despierte se encontrará en un lugar mejor que lo reciba, un lugar lleno de felicidad, que su sacrificio no fue en vano"

"¿Pero cómo?" finalmente algo escapó de mi interior, "Al sentir que es mi culpa… siento que debo de actuar como Davis. Es por eso mi nuevo comportamiento hacia Kari es un lado que desconocía de mí mismo. Debo de serlo hasta que despierte…"

"¡Ya te dije que no seas un tonto!" una vez más, lo hice llorar, "No actúes como el reemplazo de Davis, ¡sé tú mismo, Tk!"

Abrí los ojos, asimilando sus palabras. Tiene toda la razón, solo estaba actuando como un reemplazo, "Patamon…"

"Entiendo lo que sientes. Todo este tiempo he sabido que estabas sufriendo, incapaz de hacer algo. Siento que debo recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Ayudarte. Si tú sufres, yo sufro. Si tú lloras, yo lloro. Los sentimientos que cargamos están unidos. Estamos conectados por algo mucho más que un Digivice o una simple amistad. Quiero creer que los Digimon y los humanos están atados por un lazo tal y como el hilo del destino" se lanzó hacia mi cuello, abrazándolo, "Tu vida es como mi propia vida… si algo te llegase a suceder… si algo te llegase a suceder por tu inseguridad, por algo que no pude enmendar, jamás me lo perdonaría. Por eso, Tk… confía en mí. Si te digo que las cosas van a salir bien, lo harán. Nosotros cargamos la esperanza, si ella no aparece nosotros la hacemos brillar. Nosotros somos la esperanza de sus corazones"

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes? Somos la esperanza de sus corazones. Debemos guiarlos hacia la luz. Si Kari es esa luz, si yo los guío, es una manera de salvarlos, inclusive de salvarme a mí mismo.

"Gracias, Patamon…" una vez más, lo sostuve en mis brazos, acariciando su mejilla con la mía, "No sabría qué hacer sin ti…"

Me pareció escuchar una ligera risa provenir de él, "siempre estaré para apoyarte. Te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir… yo solamente te seguiré, Tk"

Retomando un poco la compostura, lo ayudé a tomar asiento en el césped mientras me secaba las lágrimas restantes. Sentía como ardían mis ojos por la sal, por el estallido que liberé como alaridos hacia la noche, como si fuese un solitario lobo observando la luna llena. Podía percibir como caían algunas estrellas, incapaz de pedirles un deseo al este ya haberse cumplido.

"Quisiera escuchar un poco más sobre ti" me atreví a decir, preocupado por él y también arrepentido de haber tomado el estrellato por un largo tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas que te acabo de comentar que siento como nuestros sentimientos están unidos?"

"Creo que esta reunión emotiva lo ha dejado muy en claro" solté con una ligera carcajada mientras Patamon sonríe a ojo cerrado.

"Digamos que siento las mismas emociones que cargas en estos momentos" no comprendía a qué se refería, "Tal y como estás enamorado de Kari… creo que también me estoy enamorando"

"E-Enamorado d-d-e Kari… vamos, Patamon.. no sea ridi-"

"¿Ridículo? Vamos, Tk. No puedes engañarme ni engañarte a ti mismo" me quedé con las palabras en mi boca, "Es por eso que me duele verla con Veemon. Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto, eso significa que tiene sentimientos hacia él, como Kari y Davis"

"Al parecer ambos estamos sufriendo de desamor" me quedé meditando, absorbiendo las palabras de mi amigo, "Conexión entre humano y Digimon…"

Aquello suena complicado y fascinante a la misma vez. Si llego a ver a Izzy me encantaría comentarle al respecto. Estoy seguro que lo emocionaría y desearía investigarlo, al igual que a los demás chicos.

_Veemon debe de estar sufriendo mucho. No quisiera atormentarlo con esta duda insignificante tras verlo siempre tan decaído._

_Siento que me quedo sin energías…_

_¿Es esta la sensación que no podías explicarme?_

_Tu vida es como mi propia vida… si algo te llegase a suceder…_

No puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser. Quiero creer que lo que estoy penando no está relacionado pero si sigo la línea de pensar de Patamon todo tiene sentido.

"Patamon…" me atreví a decir.

"Dime" replica, sobándose sus ojos por el llanto anterior.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Veemon se siente así de decaído?"

Observé como se detuvo a pensar, "Digamos que más o menos al mismo tiempo que el coma de Davis"

"¡Lo sabía!" grité al levantarme del jardín, "Veemon se siente agotado por el estado de Davis. Si tomamos que los Digimon y los humanos están conectados por un lazo más profundo que el del Digivice eso lo explica. Si Veemon se está quedando sin energías, eso significa que Davis está perdiendo lo mismo… no quiero pensar lo peor pero… si es así… si Davis se está quedando sin energías… ¡no, no quiero creerlo! Tengo que avisarle a Kari y los demás"

"… oh no… no… no…"

Aparentemente Patamon había comprendido mi conclusión. Solo para un par de segundos después soltar una pregunta mientras corría cuesta abajo regresando al hogar que compartían, "Pero si es así entonces… ¿por qué Veemon se siente mucho más cercano a Davis cuando está en el Digimundo?"

"¿Qué?"

Me quedé desconcertado, sin comprender. Kari nunca mencionó nada de eso. Es muy inusual que Veemon pueda sentirse de esa manera. Davis se encuentra en coma en el mundo real, es imposible que su consciencia…. ¿qué tanto me estás ocultando, Kari Kamiya? Fue en ese instante que los dioses del Digimundo hicieron un complot para que llegara un mensaje a mi D-Terminal con su nombre.

_Izzy ya me dio el visto bueno. Si sigues en el Digimundo sería fantástico si pudieses darle la buena noticia a Gatomon. Vi a Ken en el hospital pero parecía estar yendo a otro lugar, no me llegué a cruzar con él. Espero que no note el estado de DemiVeemon… me encuentro muy preocupada. Espero no haber interrumpido tu noche. Hasta mañana._

Mi inseguridad durante la tarde fue confirmada. Ken sí llegó a hacer una aparición, por suerte luego de que mi falso amor se retirara.

"Como te estoy diciendo, Veemon no sabe cómo explicarlo. También nos pareció muy extraño…" recalca una vez más, desagradado de mi respuesta.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" logré decir, todavía corriendo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Si el trabajo de la esperanza es guiar hacia la luz… ya sé a quién debo de guiar primero"

"Tk… ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?" sentí como se aferraba a mi gorra.

Asentí, no sin antes detenerme frente a su nuevo hogar, observando a Gatomon dormir plácidamente al lado del misterioso Digihuevo. Me acerqué a ellos, procurando no despertarlos haciéndome el despistado de los evidentes sentidos sensibles de la felina. Reposé mi mano en el huevo, examinando su blanca superficie con corazones pasteles. Tal y como lo sospeché, no hubo reacción alguna.

_El coma de Davis, este misterioso Digihuevo, el estado de Veemon en el Digimundo tanto como en el mundo real… la aparición de Fūka en el mundo de las tinieblas… la llamada del Mar Oscuro… hay algo que me estas ocultando. Tu viste o sentiste algo ese día, algo que guardas como un secreto, tal y como un diario bajo llave y candado. Debo guiarte de regreso a tu propia luz, cuando lo haga la verdad saldrá. Se te va a hacer imposible escaparte de mí. Irás a esa fiesta conmigo quieras o no, Kari._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo 23! Una actualización bastante rápida debido a los siguientes motivos: quizás no escriba hasta mediados de Diciembre. Son mis exámenes finales de la Universidad y de ahí vacaciones! (lo cual significa mucho más Ironía para todos ustedes… por más que ya vaya a acabar lol) <strong>

**PD: Ah, cierto! En mi país el verano empieza más o menos en Noviembre y acaba en Abril, es en esas fechas de fin de año cuando varios colegios hacen fiestas tanto de pre-prom como prom. (cuarto y quinto de secundaria respectivamente). Sin embargo, he tomado esa última referencia del lugar en donde vivo aplicándola en invierno dado que en Japón es un periodo diferente en estaciones y no hacen celebraciones de este tipo como escolares. Échenle la culpa a la yo del 2011 por este setting. **


	24. Fiesta

**Nota de Autora: **Lamento la demora, acabo de regresar de un viaje. Espero que este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas! Se me ha hecho muy complicado de escribir… es por eso que en partes está muy simple o apresurado además quedó corto…. Espero se entienda uguu.

Dato Curioso: nunca aprendí a escribir en guiones. Leo mucho en inglés –huye-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: <strong>Fiesta

* * *

><p><strong>2 Meses Después: Diciembre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>"Vaya, no creí verte tan seguido por aquí"<p>

Aquella lúgubre habitación, en la cual solo un selecto número de personas están destinadas a entrar, se iluminaba bajo la luz de la luna sin ningún rastro de imitaciones artificiales. El farol del exterior, que se podía observar tras las ventanas, extinguía su vida al prenderse en ocasiones, cubriendo el parque colindante a la cafetería del hospital en plena oscuridad. El ligero viento mecía las cortinas, inclusive jugando con el cabello de aquella persona que pasaba sus días encadenada a la barata cama. Además, osó en despeinar su cabellera lo cual hizo que soltara un gesto de fastidio.

"No es como si quisiera hacerlo…"

La voz de Anzu Hagiwara se hizo paso en las tinieblas, intentando divisar el rostro de la persona pero fue en vano. Colocó su dedo índice en los labios para expresar su inseguridad tras sus palabras. Antes de que pudiese proseguir, la sombra retoma la conversación ignorándola.

"Supongo que la charla que tuvimos hace poco sigue inquietándote. En fin, eso no viene al caso. He tomado noción que desde ese día has contribuido con tus reportes"

La muchacha de cabello color amarillo intenso. Esta noche llevaba dos pequeñas coletas en ambos lados, haciéndola lucir mucho más joven de lo que es gracias a su diminuta estatura. El suéter largo de un tono menta se movía por su cuerpo en ademán de haber sido agarrada desprevenida con dicha aserción. De manera delicada, el dedo se deslizó dentro de su labio, sintiendo la aspereza, para que sus dientes dieran con la uña.

"Vamos, Anzu Hagiwara. Es de mala educación lo que haces" agrega con una ligera risa generando escalofríos en ella por más risueña que sonara, "Por lo que veo el Mar Oscuro ha vuelto a recuperar su estabilidad. Sin embargo, eso me preocupa. Siendo su porta voz puedo sentir su dolor… sigue llamando… cómo decirlo, sigue llamando a más _víctimas_"

"¿_V-víctimas_? Pero yo pensé que-"

"¡Silencio!"

Anzu tuvo que morderse la lengua, tragando saliva para sí, retorciéndose cuando utilizaba su nombre completo para referirse a ella, como es de costumbre. Retiró el dedo de sus labios para terminar colocando ambas manos tras su espalda. Un ligero tambaleo ocasionó que sus zapatillas provocaran el irritante sonido asemejado a pasar uñas contra un pizarrón. Aquello, también hizo que ella entrara en un estado de pánico temiendo lo peor.

_No me gusta venir aquí. No me gusta. Desafortunadamente no tengo de otra… yo nunca quise esto, nunca lo quise. Se supone que el Mar Oscuro… se supone que no debería hacer esto. Aun así, siempre sabe de lo que habla, es incapaz de mentir al respecto… tan solo quiero volver a aquellos días… Yumi… Tomoko…_

"Como decía, el Mar Oscuro sigue llamando a más víctimas. Siendo precisos, siempre llama a la misma víctima… a _las_ mismas víctimas. Eso es un dato interesante que he podido notar en tus reportes. Tú ves, yo escucho. Tú presientes, yo transmito. Es así como funciona esto. El lazo que nos une a ese lugar es inquebrantable. Es por eso la conversación del otro día"

Una sonrisa macabra se apoderó del rostro sumido en la oscuridad. Los ojos de la niña brillaron en terror, recordando, "Yo nunca quise esto... nunca lo quise… no entiendo cómo fue que entré a ese lugar… Shamanmon y yo solo… no lo sé…"

"Querida, estás diciendo cosas sin sentido" contesta, jugando con su dedo meñique en un cabello cercano a su nuca, "El Mar Oscuro no llama a las personas por un simple capricho. De todas formas, ahora que no estas asistiendo a la escuela es imposible seguir monitoreando a la Luz y la Esperanza que desea"

"Kamiya… Takaishi… ¿por qué los desea tanto ese lugar?" preguntó, formando ligeros puños, preparándose para la respuesta.

"No eres el Emperador para irte diciendo tanto detalle. Solo reportas. Ese es tu trabajo" replica de manera cortante, como si su corazón estuviese hecho de hielo, "Por ahora solo me divierte tu sufrimiento"

De manera desafiante, Anzu apretó sus dientes, haciendo un sonido de fastidio, "¿Mi sufrimiento?"

"Ver la cara patética de Ichijouji me aburre. Ahora que viene a visitarme más seguido me enferma. Ah, si Osamu estuviese entre nosotros…" suelta un suspiro a nadie en particular, "Por más que tu ausencia en la escuela perjudique el monitoreo, el dolor que te causa el estar separada de tus dos preciadas amigas es mi diversión del día a día"

"¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo?" musitó la pequeña, "¡Dime!"

"No, no no… desafiarme no trae nada bueno, querida Anzu Hagiwara. Además, sabes muy bien que no tengo motivos para mentirte. Tu mera existencia fue la causante de los incidentes. Las votaciones, el abuso… el tan solo estar cerca a tus preciadas amigas, de las tales Yumi Sakuraba y Tomoko Mizuhara, las llenaba de malicia. Es correcto decir que dentro de ellas abundaba la envidia hacia el trato de la Esperanza ante la Luz, en especial tras encontrarse en una supuesta relación con el portador tanto del Valor y la Amistad. No obstante, la oscuridad que emanas tras estar vinculada al Mar Oscuro tan solo corrompía más sus corazones. Es por eso que tú sola optaste por alejarte de ellas, para ver si de esa manera podían volver a ser como eran antes. Ahora, con tu asistencia aleatoria y temor de provocar más problemas quizás nunca puedas disfrutar del fruto de tu sacrificio. Sin embargo yo me encuentro disfrutando de él. Es una delicia"

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellas. Si alejarme de ellas les hará bien… estoy dispuesta a todo. Si puedo alejar la oscuridad de sus corazones… sé que eso no cambia las cosas, de haberle hecho daño tanto a todos. A Kamiya, Takaishi, Motomiya, a Hinanawi y su hermanita… no tengo perdón alguno de esas cosas. Aun así estoy dispuesta a dejar todo para alejar más peligros que se puedan avecinar. Con el apoyo de Shamanmon es suficiente"

"Querida, ¿has pensado alguna vez que por qué tu Digimon es del tipo virus?"

"¡Sea Virus, Vacuna o Data, eso no define la naturaleza del Digimon!" exclama como si fuese un capricho.

"Vaya, pero que pensamientos tan nobles" dice de manera sarcástica, "Repito que eso no es de mi incumbencia. Ese tipo de pensamientos me aburren. Solo tengo interés en la desesperanza. Volviendo al tema inicial, es muy preocupante que el Mar Oscuro haya cesado con sus dos víctimas preferidas"

El silencio fue la respuesta de Anzu. Se encontraba a punto de retirarse, hasta que se sintió amilanada. Una sensación de pavor, una presencia que se abría paso en el hospital. Una presencia que conocía muy bien. Su rostro palideció con el pensamiento.

_Muerte._

"Al parecer las cosas se están tornando interesantes…"

La conversación finalizó tras la venenosa, fría, congelada risa de la persona que se bañaba en la oscuridad de la luz de luna, extinguiendo la vida del farol, impidiendo la perfecta vista a uno de los asientos de la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche…<strong>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en una posición patética, estoy segura que si fuese una espectadora sentiría lástima por mí misma. Cubría mi delicado llanto en contra de una almohada, abrazándola sobre mis rodillas, mi rostro hundiéndose en la suavidad que poco a poco se humedecía. Seguía sin creer lo sucedido, creyendo que este acto de debilidad haría que mis problemas desaparecieran, la situación en la que me encuentro en estos momentos se me hace imposible de creer. Mañana es el día que muchos en la escuela esperan con ansias; sin embargo, yo anhelo que un meteoro caiga en el sitio y destruyese el lugar en donde tendré que enfrentar mi peor pesadilla.<p>

Un sollozo más se escapó de mis labios. Una vez más era una traicionera, el ardor en mis ojos solo empeoraba las cosas. Sin recordar cómo había sucedido, el fin de semana luego de los exámenes finales, me había dedicado a esta rutina nocturna de deprimirme creyendo que la almohada fuese la solución para aguantar el dolor. El olor que la caracterizaba desaparecía cada noche debido al llanto silencioso, las lágrimas frustradas que corrían por mis mejillas. Por lo menos servía como protección, no quisiera que mi hermano me escuchase de esta forma. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas últimamente que no deseo molestarlo con los míos. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en desaparecer. Una vez más mis sentimientos ocasionaban un sabotaje interno. Tan solo me queda intentar dormir para el temible día que me espera mañana, un amanecer que deseo que nunca llegue. Pretendí dormir, realmente lo intenté. Aun así, la angustia que me carcomía era evidente, tanto así que mi sollozo incrementó para tan solo sentir como una ligera cola daba contra mi rostro. Quizás ese fue un intento de bofetada ligera, no lo sé.

"Kari… se me hace imposible ignorarte en ese estado. Me duele verte así, escucharte de esta manera… me siento inútil por no poder proteger a la persona por la que tanto esperé, la persona a quien más quiero… solo quiero que seas feliz"

Pude escuchar cómo la voz de Gatomon se quebraba de a pocos, para al final colocarse encima de mi almohada y abrazarme, dejando al Digihuevo atrás en la canasta que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Sé que ella tiene razón, que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo mejor pero…

_¿Qué otra solución hay?_

"Gatomon… si no te hubiese conocido no sería la persona que soy ahora. Conocerte me cambió, ese viaje al Digimundo me cambió… nos cambió a todos y tras todos estos años no me arrepiento en lo absoluto…" musité intentando aguantar las lágrimas, "Es por eso que quisiera regresar a esos días felices con todos nosotros… salir de esta pesadilla… ¡¿por qué Tk tuvo que insistir tanto!?"

Quise contener mi grito en la almohada pero no fue suficiente. Mi hermano sufre de sueño ligero así que es imposible que no me haya escuchado. No obstante, la puerta nunca se abrió. Los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron al no tener que enfrentar alguna amenaza familiar. Mi mamá y mi papá también se encontraban durmiendo por la hora que es, y sinceramente agradecí que no escucharan mi voz.

"Kari, escúchame" Gatomon colocó ambas patas en mi rostro, logrando que la mirara directamente en aquellos ojos tan celestes que carga, "Puede ser que Tk haya sido muy persistente en decirte una y otra vez que vayas a esa tal fiesta con él, a la que ibas a ir con Davis pero al final fuiste tú quien aceptó, no olvides eso"

Ella tiene razón. Para huir sus palabras, volví a hundir mi rostro, "No entiendo por qué acepté… no lo entiendo… ¡sé que estoy enamorada de Davis, estoy segurísima de ello! Incluso me decepciono de mi misma al no haberlo notado antes tras todo ese amor que me mostraba… pero ahora con esto no lo merezco… no entiendo por qué…"

"Davis no es rencoroso"

Una diminuta voz se hizo camino en mi habitación. Gatomon y yo nos detuvimos para dirigir la mirada hacia la canasta con el Digihuevo. DemiVeemon se había despertado tras tanto alboroto en vez de mi familia. De a pocos, tambaleándose por el sueño, logró subir a mi cama para continuar luego de dar un diminuto bostezo.

"Davis no es de guardar rencores. Estoy seguro que el comprenderá, después de todo, logro sentir que tus sentimientos son genuinos" logra esbozar una sonrisa, "No estás traicionando a nadie"

"Él tiene razón" lo apoya mi compañera, "Siento que tan solo estás buscando una excusa para evadir todo esto… lo siento, Kari. Suena desagradable pero es lo que logro entender. Quieres huir de la realidad con pensar que Davis despertará odiándote por más que sepas que no es así"

Evadí su mirada, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Kari…"

"Lo siento, Gatomon… lo siento, DemiVeemon… es solo… ¡Tk insistió tanto para ir conmigo, no tuve el valor para decirle que no! Inclusive sabiendo que estoy dándole la espalda a Fūka… tanto me dijo que sentí como si fuese una necesidad suya. Como si fuese extremadamente necesario que se cumpliera su petición… no quería causar más dolor pero al parecer me lo causo a mí misma y a ustedes dos…encima con ese supuesto acuerdo al que llegamos, todo porque yo no deseo que vuelvan las cosas a ese estado que él desea"

Más lágrimas empezaron a caer, no pude evitar sumergirme en la almohada una vez más. Lo único que se hacer es llorar, a eso me he dedicado todas las noches desde ese día.

Habíamos terminado los exámenes finales. Había sido una semana alocada pero al final todos salimos relativamente bien. De vez en cuando Fūka salía algo deprimida, quejándose de algunas preguntas diciendo en voz alta que en qué momento nos habían enseñado tal cosa. Tk, como siempre, trataba de tranquilizarla mientras reía y yo no podía evitar hacer lo mismo. Aun así, había un pensamiento que no escapaba de mi mente: Davis no había dado los exámenes finales como nosotros. Temía que se viera obligado a repetir de año tras despertar, cosa que me parecía injusta. Nosotros avanzando, como si lo dejáramos atrás, olvidado. Definitivamente no quisiera hacer eso.

_¿Por qué no se me ocurrió fallar en todos mis exámenes?_

"Me alegra verlos tan animados" recuerdo que Hibiki apareció de manera repentina rompiendo nuestra burbuja, "Takaishi, si pudieses acompañarme un momento al consejo…"

"¿Es urgente, Hibiki?" una vez más, Tk le habló de manera casual, cosa que ya sabíamos irritaba a la presidenta.

"¡Takaishi! Por enésima vez… ya, no tiene caso. Se podría decir que sí… ¿acaso tienes planes?"

"Podría decirse…"

En ese momento me percaté que nos observaba a las dos, tanto a Fūka como a mí. Ella, que estaba a mi lado, observé cómo se ruborizó un poco al sentir aquellos ojos azules en su persona. Desde que volvió a atender a clases de manera regular, su relación con Tk había mejorado, al igual que con la mía. Se podría decir que los tres parecíamos…

_Amigos_.

Como una tonta en ese momento, sacudí mi rostro al no querer sucumbir ante tales ideales de mi imaginación. Me gustaría creer, hasta ahora, que es cierto pero nunca puedo evitar no sentirme culpable de llevarme bien con la culpable de toda esta situación, por más convencida que estuviese que Davis la perdonaría. Además, recuerdo que no pude evitar sentir curiosidad sobre esos planes que Tk había mencionado por más que no fuese de mi incumbencia. Al notar la expresión de Fūka es muy probable que se tratase de algo entre pareja. Ah, que ilusa fui al pensar eso. Sintiendo la calidez de Gatomon y DemiVeemon a mi lado, seguí recordando mientras me hundía una vez más en la almohada no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa por dicha ingenuidad.

Ambas dejamos que la presidenta se llevara a Tk, lo cual nos dejó completamente solas. Podía escuchar la gentil brisa del interminable verano sobre nosotras, evocando la última vez que estuvimos en una situación similar. Aquella visita al hospital en donde me comentó que escuchaba voces cuando íbamos a visitar al hospital a mi falso amor. El silencio era abrumador, podía sentir cómo la atmósfera entre ambas se volvía pesada. Ella recostada en una pared del pasadizo, yo mirando la ventana a su lado.

"Oye, Kari…" en ese momento no me percaté de la inseguridad que transmitía su voz, tan solo me asusté al ser ella la primera en hablar, "Gracias por ser mi amiga todo este tiempo"

Aquella declaración me agarró por sorpresa, debo admitir que hasta me hizo retroceder de la ventana, mirándola llena de asombro sin creer sus palabras. En ese instante, no sabía cómo responder, cosa que me arrepiento hasta ahora al no saber los eventos que se desencadenarían luego.

"Lo siento si fue muy repentino. Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad para decirlo y ahora que no hay nadie me pareció ideal. Además…" noté como agregó una débil sonrisa para luego colocar dos dedos de manera gentil en sus labios, casi rozándolos, "Quisiera agradecerte, también, por salvarme ese día"

Mientras ella desviaba la mirada, me encontraba perdida sin saber que palabras emplear. Recuerdos empezaron a fluir por mi mente, convencida de que hablaba del incidente del Mar Oscuro. Sin embargo aquello era imposible ya que parecía no recordar el hecho de haber estado ahí. Por lo tanto algo debe haber sucedido a la misma vez que su cuerpo se encontraba en ese lugar. A no ser que haya sido su consciencia… tal y como vi a Davis.

"Fūka, no tienes que agradecer. Yo… yo siempre… yo siempre te he considerado como mi amiga"

Lo que dije me salió del corazón. Por más conflictos, por más malentendidos, por más incidentes, siempre he querido creer que ella es una buena chica con circunstancias que no desea decirle a todo el mundo salvo a Tk. Me gustaría que algún día pudiese abrirse así conmigo, aunque ¿quién soy yo para pedir imposibles al tampoco ser honesta con ella?

"Kari…" de un segundo a otro, sentí su cálido abrazo, "Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí"

Tras separarse de mí, me da un ligero beso en la mejilla que me deja pasmada, sin comprender el significado, "Pase lo que pase, recuerda que eres importante para mí. Te quiero, Kari. Eres una de las mejores personas con las que me he podido cruzar en mi vida"

Seguía sin comprender de dónde provenía tanto sentimentalismo, me sentía agobiada por todo al no entender el significado. Me quedé callada sin saber qué contestar al no ser propio de nuestra cultura demostrar ese tipo de afecto.

"Por eso te pido un favor"

Lo que me temía. Estaba segura que llegaría a esto. Es cierto todo lo que pensé sobre Fūka sin embargo siempre le temo a ese lado oscuro que carga.

"D-Dime y um… v-veré si p-puedo hacer algo al respecto-" me vi interrumpida.

"No vas a ver si puedes hacer algo al respecto, _lo vas a hacer_" dijo, recalcando la última parte, "Verás… me gustaría que aceptases la petición de Takeru. No hay peros. Hazlo por mí… no, hazlo por él"

Ahora que recuerdo todo, en ese momento me pareció muy extraño pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Una vez más me quedé callada, tan solo para ser salvada por el regreso de Tk y Hibiki, quienes parecían estar hablando de manera muy amical, él algo sonrojado, con un rostro que parecía no creer lo que acababa de pasar. Debe haber sido una charla muy importante para dejarlo de ese modo, pensé ahí. Fūka se acercó a él para mencionar que debía regresar a casa temprano por su hermana menor, que debía ir a unas clases extra para prepararse para su examen de ingreso a secundaria. A la misma vez, Hibiki empezó a caminar diciendo que aún tenía asuntos inconclusos en el consejo, en especial con las hermanas Kanzaki. Aparentemente el hecho de que ya estuviese por dejar la escuela no significaba una disminución en deberes. Antes de retirarse, le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda a Tk, cosa que fue algo gracioso de ver al ser ella tan pequeña, como felicitándolo por un buen trabajo. Ahora, ambos solos, no me percaté cuándo fue que me sostuvo de la mano aquél rubio que lo único que hace es plantar dudas en mi corazón.

"¿Vamos? Es hora de visitar a Davis. Además, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante"

Avanzando como si fuese un vídeo o película que ya he visto una y otra vez, tan solo para dirigirme a la escena que me importa, hice lo mismo con estos recuerdos, sin separarme de ambos Digimon que intentaban apoyarme de la mejor manera posible. Una vez más, éramos los únicos en el lugar, observando a Davis tras la vitrina que lo separa del mundo real. Mis ojos no se separaban del monitor que indicaba su pulso, tampoco de sus labios que parecían morados por los meses. Los cables intravenosos que lo mantenían entre los vivos era su única conexión con este plano. La luz artificial que iluminaba su habitación lo hacía parecer mucho más irreal, como sacado de un pigmento de mi imaginación para evadir la realidad que me rodea. Tk ya se había separado de mi mano, cosa que me tranquilizó. Temía que Davis abriera los ojos y, lo primero que viera, fuera eso.

_Es lo que menos deseo._

Suspiré, sin comprender la razón por la cual Tk, últimamente, se empeñaba a venir conmigo al hospital. Una vez más, sonreí para mis adentros, por lo ilusa que estaba siendo al no percatarme de la situación. El silencio era infinito, interminable. Era como si se hubiese planeado un complot para que ambos habláramos.

"Creo que hasta ahora no te he contado sobre esa visita que hice al Digimundo hace un mes"

Su voz me tomó desapercibida, "Ya sabes, no es necesario que nos contemos todo porque-"

"Porque no somos amigos, ¿no?" terminó echando un suspiro lleno de tristeza, "Sabes, en estos últimos días… no, mejor dicho, en estos últimos meses he estado pensando seriamente en el concepto de amistad. Pensé que Matt podía darme un significado pero aparentemente es un sentimiento muy ambiguo que se dificulta explicarlo en simples palabras"

Seguía perpleja, sin comprender a dónde estaba yendo esta conversación. Que ilusa que estaba siendo, recalco una vez más.

"A lo que quiero ir con esto es…" se separó de la ventana que nos separaba de Davis para dar cara a cara conmigo. La diferencia en nuestras estaturas se hizo evidente, "Caray, en mi cabeza todo estaba ordenado y ahora… vaya, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé"

Me sorprendió verlo así de nervioso, soltando aquellas expresiones que revelaban la debilidad humana, frente a mí, la supuesta persona que detesta a morir, "Tk…"

"No digas nada, por favor" cerró sus ojos para inhalar aire y luego soltarlo. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces, "Listo, creo que ahora estoy mejor. A lo que iba… Kari. Al ver tu amistad con Hinanawi… tu amistad con Fūka… me hizo dar cuenta de algo. Me hizo recordar lo que es la verdadera amistad. Si logro restaurar esa luz en ella, estoy seguro… estoy seguro que aún existe salvación"

"Estoy algo perdida…"

Y lo estaba.

"Verás, en el Digimundo logré comprender muchas cosas que había pasado por desapercibido. Al observar ese Digihuevo… al _relacionar_ ciertos hechos… tomé noción de las cosas que estaban sucediendo entre nosotros cuatro"

"¿Con cuatro te refieres a…?"

"Davis"

Me quedé congelada, ¿qué tanto sucedió en ese otro mundo?

"Por eso… Kari… ¡ven a la fiesta conmigo!"

¿Qué?

"E-Espera un minuto…" retrocedí para alejarme de él, como si fuese mi peor pesadilla, "No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo esto… además, ¿pedírmelo frente a Davis? ¿Estás demente? ¡Es esa la forma de destruir el supuesto concepto de amistad que tratas de comprender!"

No me importó que las reglas del hospital prohibieran los gritos, que reinase el silencio, "¡No me importa qué hayas pensado en el Digimundo! Esta no es forma… no es forma… ¿¡Por qué aplastas mis sentimientos!? ¿¡Acaso tanto te gusta destruir relaciones!?"

"¡Kari, tranquilízate!" sentí como colocaba ambas manos en mis hombros, "Si tan solo terminaras de escucharme"

"No quiero… ¡no quiero seguir escuchando!" exclamé, tratando de separarme. Sentía como si se estuviese repitiendo ese día que nos encontramos solos en el salón de clases, ese día en el que mostró que yo sería su pareja para la fiesta.

En eso, pude sentir cómo me jaló hacia su cuerpo, un cuerpo esbelto pero a la vez musculoso por las prácticas de baloncesto. Escuchaba el latir de su corazón, acelerado. Sentí tantas cosas que me cuesta precisarlas inclusive ahora, siento patética sobre una almohada pero, el detalle que no puedo olvidar es el sentir de la palma de su mano dar con mi cabello, formando un abrazo que demostraba necesidad.

"Kari, necesito saber… necesito aclarar… no, tengo que saber. Por favor, es lo único que te pido. Si quieres, luego de esto podemos volver a ser como antes"

"¿Cómo… antes?" mi voz siendo cubierta por su uniforme casi ni la logro escuchar.

"Sí…" sentí como asintió, "Puedes volver a odiarme, ignorarme, no volver a dirigirme la palabra. Que las cosas vuelvan a su estado natural. Volveré a observar desde la distancia"

_No… ese no es su estado natural._

En eso, recordé la conversación con Fūka. Ella ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder. Me estaba cediendo la oportunidad de ir a la fiesta con su enamorado, ir con la persona a la que ama a dicha reunión adolescente, ¿por qué eres así, Fūka? Sabes muy bien que ahora estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Sabías que lo iba a hacer, por eso dijiste de manera segura que lo haría. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, como si esperase una respuesta inmediata que no aparecía.

"Tengo tan solo una petición" logré decir mientras me separaba, aguantando las lágrimas, "Que las cosas no acabarán de esa manera"

"¿Estas… aceptando?" de manera incrédula, me pregunta, "¿Es... en serio?"

"Tan solo prométeme eso" logré decir.

Asintió, sin cuestionar mi lado del trato.

"Espero que me digas la verdad… cuando eso suceda… espero que me digas todo con la verdad" murmuró para sí.

Luego de todos esos sucesos me encuentro en donde estoy ahora, llorando, apoyando mis rostro contra la almohada, evitando ver el vestido rosa pastel, tan hermoso, que se encuentra colgado en mi armario. Llorando porque Davis no será quien me vea en él. Llorando porque una vez más estaba dudando. Llorando por mi debilidad. Llorando por el pasado. Llorando por un futuro pasado que anhelaba su regreso. Llorando por mi amor hacia Davis. Llorando por el hecho de evadir la realidad, la cruel realidad de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡Te ves divina!"<p>

"¡Te ves preciosa!"

Tras encontrarme con el vestido puesto, Yolei y Chise no dejaban de comentar mi apariencia frente al espejo. Ambas se conocieron el día de hoy y congeniaron perfectamente. Dado a que soy un caso perdido en este estilo de situaciones, solicité la ayuda de mi mejor amiga de cabello lavanda. Sin embargo, no conté que mi hermano llamara a aquella chica que conoce toda su vida de pies a cabeza. Por buena voluntad decidió, también pedirle ayuda sin saber que ya había solicitado una. Ambas se encontraban sonriendo, admirando su obra maestra: yo.

Ya se hacían casi las seis de la tarde. En un par de minutos, Tk debía aparecer en la puerta de mi apartamento a recogerme. Siendo honesta, nunca quedamos en eso, no sé si va a venir o nos encontramos allá. Es muy probable que sea lo segundo al conocer el temperamento de mi hermano. Él, quien no reaccionó de la mejor manera posible al enterarse. Al final, forzado por Chise, no le quedó otra opción que permanecer callado dado a que era decisión mía, y que si cometía un error lograría darme cuenta de ello e inclusive aprender de él. Una vez más, dirigí mi mirada hacia el espejo.

Ahí me encontraba yo, pasmada por lo que observaba. Me sentía como otra persona, una nueva Hikari. El vestido, de un color casi durazno, un rosa tan pálido que casi se mezclaba con mi piel, llegaba hasta mis rodillas. En mi cintura se encontraba un listón del mismo color que caía más abajo del final del vestido, dándole un toque inocente e infantil. Al ser _strapless_ me costaba un poco moverme y respirar, pero cada esfuerzo valía la pena. Ambas chicas habían decorado mi cabello que casi parecía una princesa, o por lo menos Mimi me describiría de esa manera. Con una extensión, habían formado una especie de pequeña trenza que caía por mi cuello, acabando en la nunca. Parpadeé un poco por el rímel que hacía sentir que mis pestañas pesaban pero aun así seguía sin creer lo que veía. Era, definitivamente, otra persona. Me sentía como una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Mis tacos blancos tan solo le agregaban un tono más de fantasía de lo necesario.

"Te ves divina" repitió una vez más Yolei, acercando su rostro para apoyarlo en mi hombro, "Todos los consejos de Mimi dieron resultado"

"No hay que olvidar que este trabajo en equipo lo hizo posible" agrega Chise, para sonreír junto a su nueva amiga, "Tenemos que conmemorar este momento"

"Nuestra pequeña Kari es toda una señorita, ¡creo que voy a llorar!" se expresa la muchacha que tan solo tiene un año más que yo.

"Vamos, Yolei. No seas exagerada" logré decir, "Pero debo admitir que… um, se ve muy lindo"

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que acababa de halagar mi apariencia, "Digo, su trabajo quedó muy pero muy lindo"

"Estoy segura que si Tai te viera en este momento te encerraría por siempre en tu habitación para que ningún hombre se te acercase" comenta la chica de cabello tan negro como el carbón, "No, definitivamente lo haría"

Eché un suspiro, "De todas maneras me va a ver cuando salga por la puerta"

"Podemos evitarlo con algo de vendaje sobre sus ojos" agrega ella.

"No creo que eso detenga a Tai. Dejando eso de lado, Kari…" Gatomon se me acerca para darle un abrazo a mi pierna, sabiendo que me costaba un poco agacharme, "Nunca te había visto brillar tanto. Iluminas… no, eres como la misma luz"

"Gatomon…" junté ambas manos en mi pecho, enternecida por sus palabras, "Gracias"

"¡Ay, Davis! Deberías estar viendo esto, ¡me va a matar cuando se entere que fui yo y no él!" soltaba DemiVeemon con cierto grado de humor para animarme, cosa que lo logró.

"Dejando la hermosura de Kari por unos instantes…" se acerca Chise hacia mí para también darme un abrazo, "¡Nunca creí conocer a más Digimons!"

Su alegría era genuina. Con tan solo conocer a Agumon por accidente nunca dejó de preguntar si todos eran iguales o diferentes, con el sentido de ser gigantes o como dinosaurios. Sin embargo, tras ver a Gatomon y DemiVeemon sus expectativas fueron más que cumplidas. Cada vez que puede se acerca al compañero de Davis para darle un abrazo o jugar con sus mejillas, siempre exclamando que son adorables. El brillo en sus ojos nos hacía sonreír al mí y a Yolei ya que casi nunca habíamos visto a una persona reaccionar de esa manera al ver a estos monstruos digitales.

"¡No puedo creer que nazcan de huevos, me parece increíble!" vuelve a exclamar, sentada en el suelo, todavía con DemiVeemon en brazos, mientras se acercaba al objeto que mencionó "Todo es tan curioso. Tampoco puedo evitar pensar que todos los Digimon son adorables"

"Si conocieras a Hawkmon te sorprenderías de lo lindo que es" noté como Yolei levantaba el pecho y mentón, en señal de orgullo, "Además su digievolución a Shurimon es divina. Es el más apuesto del grupo"

_¿Por dónde?_

"¡Vaya! No puedo esperar. Algún día de estos tengo que conocerlo"

Me da miedo destrozar la ilusión de Chise así que preferí quedarme callada mientras ella se recostaba al lado del huevo. Lo que sucedió en esos instantes fue algo que nunca creímos posible. El Digihuevo reaccionó de manera sutil, un salto que no hubiese sido notorio si la palma de Chise no se hubiese encontrado sobre el cascarón.

"¿Pero qué…?" me quedé sin palabras.

"¿Significa esto?" Yolei completó mi oración. Con tan solo haberse enterado horas atrás sobre la existencia del Digihuevo aquello le chocó más de lo esperado, "Kari, no se supone que tú y Tk piensan qué es de-"

"Yolei… últimamente están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas. En parte me alegro que no sea cierto pero por otra… definitivamente ya no sé qué pensar…"

Por el otro lado, Chise volvió a colocar su mano. Esta vez no hubo reacción. Quizás fue cosa de casualidad, se alinearon las estrellas para que eso sucediese. Sacudí mi cabeza, para pedirle a ella que se retirara por un momento. Con un ligero puchero se retiró, diciendo que irá a buscar vendajes para así impedir que Tai observe mi belleza. De alguna manera, logré sentarme en la cama, procurando no arruinar el vestido. La primera en hablar fue mi mejor amiga.

"Kari, todo esto está muy extraño. Sí es cierto que es inusual que aparezca un Digihuevo, encima que reaccionase de esta manera en el Mundo Real… no quiero creer que se avecina otra crisis. Quiero creer que todo es casualidad… aunque lo dudo mucho" logra decirme, con sus ojos algo llorosos tras sus redondas gafas.

La observé tomando noción del atuendo que llevaba puesto. Zapatillas, una blusa y pantalón. Una prenda sencilla que anhelaba tener en mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Meditando sus palabras, me quedé pensativa, está claro que reaccionó de cierta manera con Chise, sin embargo quiero creer en lo que me contaron Gatomon y DemiVeemon. Que cierto día emitió un destello de luz, estoy convencida que fue el mismo día en el que salvamos a Fūka del Mar Oscuro. Aun así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionar con alguien ajeno a esto? Ahora tengo una razón más para dirigirle la palabra a Tk, cosa que no deseaba hacer. Por más que me haya pasado toda la noche lamentándome, quería huir una vez más sin afrontar mi destino. Tampoco quiero admitir la actitud que tuve al decir mi propuesta pero no queda de otra, voy a tener que revelar este pequeño acontecimiento, quiera o no.

"Quiero pensar lo mismo, Yolei. Es solo que han sucedido tantas cosas que ya no sé qué creer. Como dije, queremos pensar que es de Fūka, de la novia de Tk… pero a la misma vez no. Queremos alejarla de ese mundo y ahora que pasó esto siento alivio mas a la misma vez algo de decepción. Realmente no deseo que ella forme parte de nuestro mundo… aunque si fuese parte de, significaría un motivo más para conocerla mejor… tener algo más en común… entenderla. Aun así, ¿por qué Chise? ¿Será porque ha tenido contacto directo con un Digimon?"

Esas y muchas más preguntas se formaban en mi mente. Podía sentir como levantaba mi diminuto pecho una y otra vez debido a lo apretado que estaba el vestido. Sin notarlo, DemiVeemon se había hecho paso a mis piernas, colocándose encima de la vasta.

"No creo que sea una niña elegida" dijo él en su dulce voz como es de costumbre, "No podía sentirlo, cómo decirlo…"

"Esa chica no transmitía la energía que ustedes tienen" como siempre, la madura del grupo llegó a hablar. Gatomon se colocó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo, "No sé si recuerdan que, hace años, comentaron que uno de los requisitos para ser parte de este equipo e inclusive entrar al Digimundo es tener inocencia. Tras pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes… se podría decir que nosotros, los Digimon, hemos aprendido a detectar sus presencias, sentir lo que ustedes sienten y viceversa… es por eso que no nos da la impresión de serlo"

"¿Quieres decir que Himawari no tiene… um, inocencia?"

Sonó fuera de lo ordinario escuchar a alguien llamar a Chise por su apellido pero era de esperarse, Yolei la acaba de conocer y, al ser mayor que nosotras, muestra algo de decencia y respeto. Pude observar que tras finalizar, se ruborizó de una manera tan escandalosa que creí que iba a necesitar salir corriendo del cuarto a traer algo de agua o llamar a los bomberos para apagar el incendio que mostraba.

"Y-Yolei… no creo que se refiera a ese… tipo de inocencia"

"¡Perfecto!" una vez más su nerviosismo se hizo evidente para tan solo ignorarlo ella misma al gritar de manera exagerada, "¡Volvamos a lo nuestro!"

_Si estás tratando de ser desapercibida tiraste tu oportunidad por el balcón_…

"Ya casi es hora…" murmuré sin querer, hundiéndome en mi propia miseria, "¿No puedes decir que me enfermé? ¿Qué me dio fiebre? Estoy segura que lo creería"

"¡No, no y no!" chilló, acercándose a mí y tomándome de los hombros, todavía yo en la cama, "Eres fuerte, Kari. Demuestra de qué estás hecha. Quizás esta sea tu gran oportunidad para quedar en claro con él"

Me quedé sin aliento, "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Kari… no soy tonta. Puede ser que piensen que soy tonta pero no lo soy" logra decir agregando una risa, "Desde un inicio supe que lo tuyo con Davis era una farsa por la declaración de Tk a inicios de año"

"¿Cómo así?" sentí como se me helaba el cuerpo, como bajaba mi temperatura. Una traición más se abría paso en mi vida, la de no contar con mi amiga en el peor momento de mi vida, "Yo… yo no quise ocultártelo"

"Me duele un poco pero estoy segura que tuviste tus razones. Me enteré por Ken… ya sabes, Davis llamó, contándole las noticias. Él feliz por su amigo, creyendo que le habías dado una oportunidad luego de tantos años. Inclusive yo me alegré un poco por él. Viendo la relación que ustedes dos llevaban, me sorprendía que Davis no dejara de sentir algo por ti o que inclusive tú empezaras a enamorarte de él. Después de todo siempre andaban juntos, saliendo, a donde sea que fueran siempre estaban juntos"

Debí habérmelo imaginado, Ken. Yolei es tan curiosa con respecto a esos temas que estoy segura que no dejó a su novio en paz hasta que le contara los detalles de la llamada. Sin embargo, su voz se volvía cada vez más seria.

"Un día llegué a casa… a mi apartamento. Me sorprendió ver a Ken dentro con Davis. Es cierto que él tiene una llave extra pero estoy segura que tuvo una razón para entrar por más que yo no estuviese. Las cosas parecían muy agitadas ahí dentro. Es muy probable que Ken haya preferido llevar las cosas a un lugar cerrado en vez de discutir en plena calle. Después de todo, se supone que ese día yo iba a llegar tarde mis clases extra para la Universidad…"

Ensimismada en su relato, tan solo tragué saliva, sin querer escuchar lo siguiente.

"Al parecer Davis estaba siendo honesto. No pudo ocultarle más a Ken la mentira. Le contó todo sobre la relación. Inclusive unas sospechas que él tenía con respecto a Tk y la chica… um, ¿cómo se llamaba? Fuuuuu… Fuuu… ok, sea como sea, me entiendes. Sin ahondar más en el tema, se acaloraron las cosas, inclusive recuerdo que Ken lo sujetó de la camisa, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Diciendo que por qué accedió a una… petición… a una petición tan egoísta como la tuya. Es ahí donde me sorprendieron las palabras de Davis. Esas fueron las palabras que… las palabras que terminaron la discusión, las palabras que dejaron un sabor agrio en su relación…. Y las palabras que arruinaron la mía"

"E-Espera… no… no es posible que… ¿cómo?" no sabía cómo expresarme, "¿Cómo es posible que lo que dijo Davis afectara de esa manera todo?"

_¿Exactamente qué dijiste, Davis Motomiya? _

Gatomon, casi habiendo leído mis pensamientos, me ofreció su apoyo al pegarse más hacia mí. Inclusive DemiVeemon me tomó de la mano con la diminuta suya, tembloroso, por las palabras que iban a ser reveladas a continuación.

"Él dijo… _porque la amo. Porque amo a Kari estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella. Es cierto que de niño era idiota y forzaba mis sentimientos hacia ella pero ahora es lo contrario. Tuve la suerte de estar con ella todo este tiempo y percatarme que no era algo simple, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Soy capaz de dar mi propia vida por ella. Cosa que tú, Ichijouji, no entiendes hasta ahora. Es por eso que tienes problemas con Yolei, ¡admítelo!_ Fue en ese momento que solté mi bolso lleno de libros, los sorprendí a ambos y me lancé hacia ellos, separándolos, gritando que es inaceptable teniéndolos discutiendo en mi sala, en casa ajena, y encima hacer acusaciones falsas… en pocas palabras boté a porrazos a Davis. No lo culpo que mi relación haya empeorado luego de eso, más bien, me hizo dar cuenta que las cosas no estaban yendo bien últimamente… luego hubo un momento de paz conmigo y Ken, inclusive pensé que las cosas se arreglaron pero no… la tonta e ilusa Yolei volvió a engañarse… ¡en fin! Esto se trata de ti, no de mí"

Sabía que lo de Yolei era algo problemático pero no creí que tanto… inclusive que Davis estuviese involucrado. He por ello la actitud de Ken conmigo. Él y Davis no iban bien y fue por mí… petición egoísta como dice ella. Es la mejor forma de describirlo. Con tan solo pensar que él ha alterado todas nuestras relaciones, que _yo_ he alterado las relaciones de todos, ¿cómo se supone que le voy a dar la cara a Davis cuando despierte? Además, ¿si Tk me viera con la cara que tengo ahora, que me imagino que es un desastre, qué respuesta le doy? _Ah, problema con mi hermano eso es todo._ No hay forma que me crea. Además, ¿qué ha notado Davis en la relación de mi enemigo y Fūka que no haya notado yo?

"Kari, escúchame… a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que Davis realmente te ama. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, es totalmente envidiable pero es cierto. Lo envidio tanto pero es cierto. Tan… tenebrosamente cierto también ya que literalmente llegó a dar su vida por ti. La cosa es que por más que supiese que era falso, a la misma vez era real. En verdad parecían una pareja. Se notaba que tu… que te estabas enamorando de verdad, dejando atrás los sentimientos que sentías hacia Tk años atrás"

"Yolei, yo nunca-"

La mirada fulminante de mi mejor amiga fue lo suficiente para callarme.

"Era obvio que sentías algo por Tk cuando éramos chicos pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Esta es tu oportunidad para aclarar tus sentimientos. Por lo que me contaste horas atrás estoy segura que la tal chica que empieza su nombre con Fu también se ha dado cuenta de eso y por esa razón te ha dado esta oportunidad. Digo yo, ¿quién en su sano juicio ofrece a su novio a una posible enemiga?"

"¿Enemiga?"

"Enemiga del corazón de Tk... espera, la mejor forma es rival. Sí, ¿quién en su sano juicio ofrece a su novio a una posible rival? Yo la mataría sin pensarlo, de una manera cruel y dolorosa… nadie se acerca a mi Ken, nadie. Sobre mi cadáver"

Logré soltar una risa nerviosa, intentando borrar aquella imagen de mi mente al ser altamente probable que sucediese si se diera la situación, "Calma, Yolei"

"Cierto, cierto, esto es sobre ti, ¡no sobre mí!" soltó una vez más una carcajada para cubrir su error, "Estoy segura que ella te ha dado esta oportunidad para que aclares tus sentimientos. Haz encontrado a una buena amiga, Kari. No la dejes ir. Por más cosas que hayan sucedido, estoy ahora, cien por ciento segura que es una buena chica. Digo, darte esto es… servirte a Tk en bandeja de plata. Ella sabe, sabe que hay inseguridad entre ustedes dos… es por eso que en pocas palabras te forzó a aceptar el llanto de Tk"

"¿El llanto de Tk? ¿Y cómo es eso de inseguridad entre nosotros dos? Es imposible que Tk-"

Una vez más, una mirada fulminante que me dejó callada. Ninguno de los dos Digimon se atrevía a decir algo para apoyarme. Yolei da miedo, mucho miedo. Una vez más, antes de proseguir, afina su garganta.

"Como decía, esta noche se te ha sido otorgada. Tk tiene una razón muy importante para implorar de dicha manera tu aceptación en ir a la fiesta con él. Es tan pero tan importante que incluso sacrificó la supuesta amistad que están recuperando. La tiró a la basura, adiós. Todo, todo se esfumaría tal y como a las doce de la madrugada en un cuento de hadas. Ahora solo tienes que decidir tú. Decidir qué hacer al respecto, entender tus sentimientos. Estar segura de ti misma"

"Yolei, ¿por qué estás tan persistente en que aclare todo esto? ¿Por qué tan segura de que Fūka no me está tendiendo otra trampa? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué decidir contarme en este momento lo sucedido entre Ken y Davis!? Ahora cómo se supone que salga de aquí…"

"Ya te dije… lo de FuFu es pura intuición femenina" hundió su rostro para ayudar a levantarme de la cama y abrazarme fuertemente, "Te conté porque necesitabas saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Davis. Por más que quizás lo escuchases todos los días salir de su boca como un CD o casette malogrado no significaba algo superficial como cuando estábamos en primaria, sino que cargaba algo mucho más maduro. Es por eso que debes dejar en claro todo esta noche. Además estás divina. Estoy segura que Tk caerá a tus pies y podrás tenerlo a tu merced por lo menos un par de horas como sirviente"

"Siempre sabes que decir para animarme, ¿no?" dejando mi enojo atrás, devolví el abrazo, aguantando mi llanto por sus palabras, "¿Y qué es eso de FuFu? Sonaba a una risa fingida. Su nombre es Fūka"

"Me da lo mismo si es Fūka o puta"

"¡Yolei!" logré exclamar, separándome del abrazo y colocando ambas manos en mi boca mientras me daba un ataque de risa. Muy mal momento debido al vestido que aplastaba mi abdomen.

"¿Qué dije?" aparentemente no se había percatado de la palabra que dijo debido a la similitud. Inclusive Gatomon y DemiVeemon parecían reír como nunca por la confusión de ella al no comprender, "¡Dejen de reírse de mí!"

Tras el estallido, decidimos tomar la idea de Chise prestada, aquella de tener que conmemorar este momento. Estoy segura que Davis jamás se perdonaría el hecho de no verme de esta manera. Si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a… querer recrear esta mágica noche con él, por más que esto significase volver a ponerse a dieta y aguantar el apretado vestido que me impide respirar. Tomando mi cámara fotográfica, Yolei prosiguió a tomar la fotografía en modo automática al yo no desear que jugara con el ISO, el foco y demás. A su pedido, tomé las flores artificiales del florero de mi escritorio, sosteniéndolas entre mis dedos, sintiendo su falsedad en mis yemas. Esbocé una sonrisa, anhelando a que cuando Davis me mirase… piense que me veo hermosa.

"¡Bingo! Quedó de maravilla" exclamó para dejar la cámara una vez más en su lugar, "Con tan solo escuchar el tick tack del reloj no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, me encuentro con los nervios de punta. Tú debes estar peor"

"Siendo honesta sigo sin saber que pensar. Tengo en mente todo lo que me has contado, hay muchas cosas que había tomado por desapercibida todo este tiempo" sentía un ardor con cada palabra que salía de mis labios. Dejando las flores en el florero, proseguí, "Por más que hayan cosas que no quiero aceptar, voy a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano"

Una vez más, tomé asiento para colocarme los tacones. Al tener un tobillo pequeño, sentía cómo se escapaba de mis manos la cinta para amarrarlos. Al notar mi torpeza, Yolei se arrodilla para ayudarme, como si fuese el príncipe azul del cuento de Cenicienta, colocándome la zapatilla de cristal, "Descuida, yo me encargo"

"Gracias…" dije bajo mi aliento, "A lo que quiero llegar. Quizás tienes razón. Quizás esta es la noche para dejar en claro todo, para quizás… decirle a Tk lo que he querido todo este tiempo"

"Entonces procura no echarlo a perder. Ya sabes que la magia de las princesas acaba al sonar la campanilla a la media noche" contesta con una risa, "Pero tú eres una reina, así que esa regla no se te aplica"

"Yolei, basta. Estoy lo suficientemente apenada, no hagas esto peor" repliqué cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, "Si sigues con eso voy a terminar creyéndote"

"No hay falsedad en lo que dice" la apoya Gatomon, "Si fuese un humano estoy convencida que me enamoraría de ti"

"¿Acaso le vas a sacar la vuelta a tus sentimientos?" lo escucho susurrar a DemiVeemon, incapaz de comprender su comentario, "Porque si es así estoy seguro que-"

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, mi compañera Digital le pisó su diminuta pata, causando que diera un alarido por el dolor. Yolei y yo nos quedamos atontadas sin entender el motivo.

"Para tu información el hecho que seas DemiVeemon te salvó de una peor paliza" comentó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo sus bigotes felinos, "Como decía, vas a brillar esta noche, Kari. No dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino, demuéstrales de qué estás hecha"

"Gracias" le agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

"Entonces… supongo que… nos vemos" dice sonrojada aún más.

"¿Nos vemos?" pregunté inocentemente, recordando de manera infantil esta situación que recreábamos para despedirnos en ocasiones especiales.

"Sí, nos vemos" me lanza una sonrisa que iluminaba mi espíritu.

"¿Pero por qué tanto apuro?" lanza Yolei la pregunta al aire, "¿No quieres despedirte mejor cuando esté con Tk?"

"Prefiero que sea aquí, me da algo de vergüenza verla con ese atuendo al lado de él. No quisiera atacar en defensa si es que la ve con esos ojos"

"Oh, ya entiendo" observé cómo asentía mi amiga, cruzando los brazos.

"Además que no puedo dejar la aldea del inicio abandonada tantos días y por más que Izzy haya dado el visto bueno temo por mi bebé y-"

"Y extrañas a Patamo-"

De manera instantánea, Gatomon estrujó su diminuto cuello, impidiendo que termine su oración, "Una más… una más, DemiVeemon… y tu apariencia no te salvará. Me pregunto si seré lo suficientemente bondadosa para ampararte cuando volvamos al Digimundo"

"T-T-Te lo s-s-su-pli—co p—pie-d-a—d" las palabras casi no salían de él, pobresito.

Tras escuchar un pedido lleno de súplica, victoriosa, deja libre a su víctima, "Espero que hayas aprendido con esto"

"¿Quieres que les abra la puerta?" ofrece Yolei su ayuda, "Por mí no hay problema"

"Sería de gran ayuda, muchas gracias" agradecen ambos Digimon.

Tras decir sus palabras insignia, ambos monstruos digitales desaparecen de nuestro mundo hacia el suyo, llevándose al inusual huevo que los une y pone dudas en nuestro cerebro. Definitivamente voy a tener que comentarle a Tk lo sucedido. No quiero seguirle ocultando más cosas. No cabe duda que lo de Davis es un no, pero de a pocos voy a poder ser honesta con él. Después de todo es muy probable que esta noche volvamos a ser como antes.

_Volver a ser amigos._

Con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, miré a Yolei llena de vigor, preparada a salir de mi habitación en cualquier momento. Para sorpresa nuestra el timbre resonó de manera inmediata tras terminar mi pensamiento. Fue en ese instante en el que sentí mi corazón latir a mil, como queriendo escapar por mi garganta para así buscar refugio en el exterior en donde reina lo intangible y los sentimientos son incapaces de entrar. Mi mejor amiga me dirigió una mirada de ánimos, extendiéndome la palma de su mano como forma de transmitirme seguridad.

_Davis, espero no me odies por esto. Cuando todo acabe, cuando despiertes, habrá un mejor mundo esperándote… y en ese mundo podré ser honesta._

"Que empiece el show" fueron las últimas frases de Yolei al abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Verla abrir la perilla, sentí como si mi vida pasase en cámara lenta, queriendo vomitar. Me empecé a poner nerviosa por el inevitable encuentro de mi hermano con Takeru Takaishi.

Tras la puerta de caoba que separa mi habitación de la sala y la cocina, aparece mi madre para sumirme en uno de sus más profundos y cariñosos abrazos, "Kari… hija… te ves divina"

"Me robó una vez más las palabras de mi boca, señora Kamiya" dice Yolei con orgullo.

"Es la única forma en la que te has dedicado a presumir de tu obra" comenté riendo un poco.

"No es solo mía, también es de Himawari" en eso noto como ella empieza a examinar la sala, "¿En dónde están Tai y Himawari?"

"Hace unos instantes Chise se llevó a Tai a su habitación. Fue algo extraño verlos de ese modo. Tai no podía ver nada por el vendaje en sus ojos" suelta con un suspiro mi madre, "A veces no puedo con ese niño. Yolei, nos conocemos de años, puedes decirme solo Yuuko"

"Lástima que me perdí el espectáculo" comenté a nadie en particular.

"Señora Kamiya, no hay forma. Uno siempre debe de mostrar respecto ante sus mayores" replica risueña.

"Si tan solo Tai mostrara algo de madurez como ustedes…" dice en derrota, "En fin, ¡Tk está esperando en la puerta! Hija, escúchame con atención"

Tragué algo de saliva, agradeciendo que mi padre no estuviese en este momento. Yolei se alejó, acomodándose en el sofá, "Mamá… si esto es un sermón sobre tomar alcohol o-"

"Kari, ya estás grande para seguirte dando ese tipo de conversaciones" su tono cambió a uno de seriedad, "A lo que voy es… no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Sé que lo de Davis es doloroso, lo entiendo. Tan solo… intenta disfrutar de esta noche. Piensa que cuando despierte vas a poder sacarle celos"

"Mamá…" no pude evitar abrazarla una vez más, "Gracias, haré tantas memorias para que Davis se muera de la envidia"

"Tú sabes que él te ama, tal y como nosotros. Tan solo deseamos lo mejor para ti. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, mamá. Muchas gracias"

A la distancia escuché un pequeño lloriqueo que provenía de Yolei. Como siempre, emotiva. También me pareció escuchar a mi hermano gritar.

"¡Ábranme la puerta! No puedo dejar que Kari vaya con esa basura con cara de muñeca de porcelana" al parecer no le importaba el control del volumen, "¡Estoy dispuesto a limpiar mi habitación… a limpiar todo el apartamento! Tan solo déjenme salir, ¡por favor!"

"¡Tai, básta!" la voz de Chise sonaba tras la puerta, "¡Silencio y vuelve a la cama!"

"¡Chise, eres un demonio!"

"Gracias"

"¡No era un halago!"

Podía dedicarme a escuchar la divertida discusión toda la noche para evadir la realidad pero, cuando mi madre abrió la puerta, me quedé sin aliento.

"Buenas noches, señora Kamiya" su voz me sonaba ajena a mi mundo.

"Vaya, Tk. Muy buenas noches" inclusive mi madre se trabó al hablar, "Te ves muy bien"

Tras escuchar esas palabras, sentí cómo un huracán se formaba tras la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano. Sus frases inentendibles estaban siendo prisioneras de Chise. Admiro cómo logra controlarlo. Tiene un brillante futuro como domadora de animales. A la misma vez, una nube de polvo apareció a mi lado, revelando ser Yolei.

"Pero que guapo…" suelta en voz alta para luego cubrirse la boca, "¡No, Yolei! ¡Mala, Yolei! ¡Muy mala Yolei! Tienes a Ken, ¡no seas avara!"

Sin embargo, no podía estar más alejada de la verdad. Es por esa misma razón que tras abrir la puerta perdí toda capacidad de respirar. Me sentía envuelta, transportada a otra dimensión. Sus cabellos rebeldes en lugar, sus relucientes ojos azules como los de un mágico príncipe, su figura complementada por el terno tan negro como la noche. Tan ordenado, tan irreal, la flor que llevaba en manos para mí como brazalete fue suficiente para casi aguarme los ojos. Felicidad y traición se abrían camino en mí. Fūka debería estar viviendo este momento. Yo se lo quité, arrebaté. Mi mente volvió a su lugar tras observar y sentir, que ambos, estábamos ruborizados por nuestras apariencias.

"Um, Kari. Buenas noches… te, um, te ves muy bien"

"G-Gracias… i-igual tú"

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, cosa que duró unos pocos segundos para ser roto por la más escandalosa del apartamento.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de niños? ¡Ponle el brazalete y váyanse de aquí!" exclama mi amiga, botándonos del edificio, "¡Si la haces llorar te verás conmigo! … Kari, ¿cuídate, sí? … ¡¿Me escuchaste, Tk!?"

Escucharla cambiar de tonos de voz tan seguido mientras nos dirigía miradas fue algo gracioso de ver, creo que su objetivo de romper el hielo fue exitoso al causar risas tanto en nosotros dos como en mi mamá. Dejando atrás las quejas inentendibles de mi hermano y los interminables abrazos de mi madre, empezamos a bajar por el elevador hacia el primer piso.

"¿Cómo vamos a ir?" pregunté sabiendo que ni él ni Matt contaban con licencia de conducir.

"En un taxi" me responde de manera veloz.

Nuevamente silencio.

"Oye, ¿en verdad tengo cara de muñeca de porcelana?" aquella pregunta me agarró desprevenida.

"Así que lo escuchaste…" murmuré por la vergüenza ajena para al final reír.

"¡De qué te ríes? ¿Entonces es cierto?"

Podía notar su creciente inseguridad.

"¡Vamos, Kari dime!"

Seguí riendo hasta que el ascensor llegó a parar.

* * *

><p>Al llegar me sentí abrumada por tantas personas. Rostros conocidos, rostros desconocidos, personas en un estado decente, personas en un estado etílico, rostros llenos de envidia, rostros llenos de felicidad, corazones alegres, corazones rotos. Este era como un baile de amores y horrores, aludiendo a una historia que Sora escribió una vez en primaria. Con tan solo entrar mano a mano con Tk pude sentir como todas las miradas femeninas de la escuela se clavaban en mí como dagas filudas, destrozando mi vestido dejando mi alma expuesta, desnuda, ante todos. Como si fuese una tradición, tras demostrar el más mínimo gramo de inseguridad, Tk me daba un ligero apretón transmitiendo seguridad. Asentí, intentando demostrar que me encontraba bien. Una vez más, volví a admirar la casa en la que estábamos. A tan solo pocas cuadras de la escuela, la mansión de la familia Hagiwara se encontraba decorada como si fuese un cuento de hadas. Tras la persistencia de toda la promoción, lograron convencer a Anzu antes de que empezara a faltar a clases, que le pidiera permiso a sus padres para utilizar su casa como lugar para la fiesta en vez de hacerla en la escuela al ser muy <em>aburrido<em>, según ellos. La araña de cristal que nos recibía en la sala principal era una belleza, el brillo de cada una iluminando el lugar. Podía sentir su luz ingresando a mi cuerpo, animándome a sobrevivir esta perfecta pesadilla. Todo el lugar amueblado al estilo rococó, parecía el castillo de una princesa. Escaleras que parecían, más bien son, de mármol hacían resonar los tacones de todas las mujeres presentes en sus llamativos vestidos cortos y largos, reluciendo piernas y barriendo el piso. Tragué saliva, intimidada por la belleza, y perdida al haber tantos pasillos.

"Creo que el salón principal es por aquí" la segura mano de Tk me guiaba por el lugar, mientras admiraba los cuadros pintados en óleo, "Quién se hubiera imaginado que Hagiwara provenía de una afluente familia"

Al notar su intento de empezar una conversación, intenté seguir la mecánica ignorando el eco de mis tacos, observaba el lirio que llevaba en la muñeca, lleno de vida a diferencia de las otras flores de las demás chicas "Nunca creí que en verdad fuese una mansión, en especial de esta magnitud"

"Es irreal" era como si el decorado se llevase su aliento.

"Lo sé, siento como si estuviese dentro de un sueño" agregué sumida en la fantasía, "Temo que si suenan las doce todo esto desaparezca, como si fuese un acto de magia"

"¿Cómo en la Cenicienta?" me preguntó, todavía dándome la espalda mientras me guiaba hacia el lugar más concurrido de la mansión, "Es cierto, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas"

"Este lugar es increíble" seguía ensimismada con el estilo de la edificación, sorprendida de que una chica tan humilde provenga de una familia de este calibre, destrozando todas las imágenes de muchachas ricas presumidas que invadían mi mente, rompiendo el popular estereotipo, "Me siento como una princesa"

"Eres una princesa" dice de manera inmediata, recordándome a los halagos que Davis siempre me daba. Una vez más, lo imaginé en su lugar. En segundos, se detiene para morarme de reojo, sonrojado, al igual que yo, "Digo, hoy eres como una princesa. El vestido te hace ver como una princesa, digo… mejor me callo"

Reí un poco para aligerar la tensión, "Gracias pero, me imagino que el de Fūka debió haber sido hermoso…"

Observé cómo se detuvo en seco. No me había percatado del error que acababa de cometer. Cómo unas simples palabras pueden afectar tanto los corazones de las personas, son como púas, espinas que impiden que avancemos hacia delante, un arma letal con la que siempre cargamos que en la mayoría de casos hacen más daño que bien tanto a los demás como a nosotros mismos. Sentí como la calidez que me transmitía fue cortada como un hilo malgastado separado por una filuda tijera. Su rostro, era imposible descifrar lo que estuviese pensando debido a su rostro. Cómo unas palabras pueden afectarnos tanto. Yo, siempre tan insensible hablando lo que se me viene a la mente. En eso, mi corazón volvió a latir, recordé ese día en la escuela, ese día por el cual lloro todas las noches, toda noche sin excepción, siendo como prueba la pasada. Me encontraba tan sumida en mi fantasía que con tan solo mencionar el nombre de Fūka recordé el verdadero objetivo de esta invitación.

"Hinanawi no pensaba venir desde un inicio, así que no es como si me perdiera de algo" noto como intenta responderme con cierta neutralidad, fallando, "Supongo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta que por eso vine contigo, ¡ah, pero tampoco es por lástima! Nunca haría eso…"

"Sé que por más que tengamos una relación algo extraña nunca harías algo tan bajo" repliqué sin una pizca de duda, después de todo sé el tipo de persona que es Tk, "Sabes que yo tampoco haría algo así"

"Lo sé muy bien, Kari" ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos, sin comprender muy bien la situación, "Es solo que… no podía desperdiciar… esta oportunidad. Hay tanto que quiero decirte, tanto que quiero preguntarte… hay tanto de qué hablar"

"Tk…" junté ambas manos en mi pecho, insegura, "Yo… también tengo mucho que decirte. Cosas que involucran nuestro mundo como el Digimundo. Cosas que involucran todas nuestras relaciones…"

"Kari… tengo una idea, ¿me ayudarías?" su voz parecía haber retomado su usual carisma. Inclusive soltó una gran sonrisa por su repentina idea.

"Mientras queno sea algo indecente, Takaishi" repliqué imitando la voz de Hibiki, lo cual lo hizo reír, "No, en serio, ¿de qué trata?"

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto tal y como un cuento de hadas?" me propone, robando mis manos para colocarlas con las suyas al estar frente a frente. Me sonrojé por el prospecto, "A lo que voy es, vivamos este momento como si fuéramos parte de un mundo de fantasía. Es imposible no desearlo al estar dentro de esta mansión. Tú eres la princesa y yo el príncipe"

"¿No querrás decir sirviente?" recordé la conversación que tuve con Yolei en mi habitación, estoy segurísima que diría que lo tengo a mis pies, "¿A qué va todo esto?"

"Ahora que lo pienso eso sonó muy vergonzoso" suelta una risa nerviosa, "Lo importante es que te sientas como una princesa. No me importa si soy solo un extra, tengamos una noche mágica y, al dar las doce, como en todo cuento…"

"Se acaba la magia" concluí, "Me imagino a qué quieres ir con eso"

Asintió confirmando mis sospechas, "Sé que hay un jardín por aquí con una cúpula, esas simples que parecen miradores en los malecones de playa. Me gustaría que nos encontrásemos ahí"

"La verdad no me sorprendería ver una cúpula real en este lugar, ¿por qué encontrarnos y no ir juntos?" comenté, "De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Tengamos una noche mágica. La próxima vez le pediré a mi hada madrina una hora extra"

"Vamos, no seas ambiciosa. Ah, eso porque uno nunca sabe, hay tantas personas que podríamos separarnos en cualquier momento" ambos reímos una vez más, rompiendo la incomodidad, "Rápido, que por lo menos debemos bailar una vez antes de que todo acabe"

Con eso dicho, empezamos a correr, mis tacos una vez más haciendo eco en el corredor. Él delante de mí, yo atrás. Sentía como si me encontrara en un juego, era un juego más de pretender. Fue como volver a ser una niña, la misma niña que corría a su lado en el Digimundo.

_Siento como si fuésemos amigos de nuevo, ¿Cuándo suenen las doce esto también acabará?_

Con aquella duda en mi mente, no me percaté el instante en el que llegamos al lugar prometido. El decorado, los cristales, las esculturas de hielo. Definitivamente esto le debió haber dolido al comité organizador en el bolsillo, a no ser que Anzu haya aportado, que lo creo probable, es capaz de sucumbir a las peticiones más locas cuando se encuentra bajo presión para no decepcionar a nadie. Es ese el tipo de alma bondadosa que es. Una vez más, intenté concentrarme en mis cinco sentidos para apreciar con mayor detalle la fantasía en la que me encontraba. Las personas que se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión eran aquellas que ya había llegado a su límite tras tomar todo lo ofrecido aquí, había absolutamente de todo. Estoy convencida que Davis sería el primer en ir e intentar corromperme una vez más. Me pregunto si esto contará como una traición. Es tan solo un juego, no es como si en verdad fuese a ser mi príncipe azul, después de todo, ese lugar lo ocupa Davis. Sacudí mi rostro para seguir inspeccionando. Una mistura de olores se abrió paso en mí, detectando todo tipo de comida. Parecía uno de esos lugares en los que puedes comer de todo, mi estómago hizo un pequeño ruido por la falta de alimento. Me sonrojé creyendo que Tk me había escuchado, más eso sería imposible debido al volumen y la música. La electrónica reinaba, de vez en cuando con un toque de bachatas y canciones populares de occidente. En pocas palabras, una mezcla híbrida a la que muchos solo movían el cuerpo y la cabeza de acuerdo al ritmo que cada uno inventaba.

"Supongo que este no es tu tipo de idea de un baile sacado de un cuento, ¿o sí?" le dije, arqueando una ceja al ver la pista de baile.

"Eso se puede hacer después, todavía tenemos un par de horas. No creo que se pasen así toda la noche…" ni hasta él estaba seguro de ello.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Huele delicioso sea lo sea que haya" propuse, empezando a caminar, "O quizás tomar algo"

"¿Estás segura de eso?" su tono cambió a uno más delicado, quizás tomando en cuenta lo sucedido hace cuatro años atrás.

"Tk, estábamos en primaria. Por lo menos estoy segura que tu cuerpo puede aguantar mucho mejor el alcohol"

"Sí… solo estábamos en primaria" pude notar cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

_¿Por qué pude decir esto de manera tan natural? Todo este tiempo ha sido un tema de gran importancia para mí y ahora solo digo que estábamos en primaria, ¿qué me está sucediendo?_

Antes de que pudiésemos decidir hacia dónde dirigirnos primero, me detuve en seco al escuchar varios pasos acercarse a gran velocidad. Tk, al estar mirando hacia la puerta, logró sujetarme de los hombres y moverme justo a tiempo antes de que todas las personas que lo rodeaban empezaran a empujarse. Era un miembro del equipo de baloncesto que se encontraba en nuestra misma clase, Kyou Yamazaki junto a los demás integrantes. Nunca supe nada más de él desde que Tk lo desafió al defender mi idea del festival cultural.

"¡Takaishi, viniste!" exclamaba de manera alegre, sin creer ver a su amigo, "Creímos que no la harías"

"¡Vamos a celebrar a lo grande!" dijo un extra más del círculo, "¡Vamos a tomar hasta desfallecer!"

"Chicos, no creo que sea una buena ide-" el entusiasmo de los demás lo interrumpían.

"¡Vamos, Takaishi! No te escaparás de nosotros"

Dicho y hecho, entre todos esos hombres, ignorándome como si fuese relleno, lo toman de los brazos, jalándolo en contra de su voluntad, llevándoselo a las profundidades del tumulto escolar, "¡Kari, la cúpula, no lo olvides!"

Y ese fue el último grito que escuché de Takeru Takaishi antes de desaparecer de mi vista. Suspiré, decepcionada de la fantasía que habías creado con ilusión. Al parecer la mágia acabó antes de las doces. Debo mandarle una queja a mi hada madrina, a no ser que la calidad de los hechizos haya bajado. De todas formas, quizás pueda encontrar alguna cara familiar, aunque lo dudo. Nunca establecí mucho contacto con los demás alumnos de nuestra promoción al relegarme yo sola. Tk, el popular, yo, la más detestada de la escuela. Es la ley de la selva, si el popular odia a Chico A, todos odian a Chico A. Esa fue mi relación estos últimos años en secundaria. Con tan solo imaginar que me encontraría en este momento con Tk, hubiese vomitado del asco en ese entonces. Como se nota que cuanto más niega uno, más suceden las cosas. Una vez más miré hacia el techo observando las luces artificiales que reflejaban colores primarios, en especial verde y rojo al acercarse la Navidad. Ahora que lo pienso, buscaré a Anzu. Es la única persona con la que me sentiría a gusto.

Empecé a buscarla, inclusive dejé el salón y me dirigí a los tocadores, sin resultado alguno. Me atreví inclusive al ir al atractivo jardín, que contaba con arbustos podados con figuras geométricas o, una vez más navideñas. Inclusive encontré la supuesta cúpula. Habré perdido una hora buscándola hasta que me rendí, recostándome cerca de una de las mesas con comida. El pavo que tenía a mi lado se ve, y huele, delicioso. Sin percatarme había empezado a salivar como si fuese un perro.

"Oh, es Kamiya"

Una vez más, una voz que no escuchaba desde el festival cultural me tomó por sorpresa. Yumi Sakuraba se encontraba radiante, parecía otra persona. Su cabello morado laceado hacia dentro, también con un moño cubriendo una delicada trenza corta. Su vestido de un color lavanda combinaba perfectamente con su piel un poco más bronceada que la mía, pero no tanto como la de mi hermano. A su lado se encontraba Tomoko Mizuhara observándome de reojo.

"Yumi, Tomoko" dije, en forma de saludo. Un silencio nos acompañó, jugué con mis tobillos moviéndolos por el dolor de los tacos. Los ojos de Yumi se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

"Oye, tenemos espacio en nuestra mesa, si quieres puedes venir"

Su amabilidad me sorprendió mucho más, no era usual en ella tratarme de dicha forma. Además luego del incidente en el que me encerró en el gimnasio con Davis, causando que sospechara de Fūka, se habían aislado por completo. Inclusive cuando Anzu charlaba conmigo podía sentir cómo se alejaban de ella por el mero hecho de establecer contacto conmigo. Es por eso que no podía evitar sospechar. Aparentemente, Tomoko fue más perceptiva que Yumi al notar mi inseguridad.

"No tramamos nada, solo queremos hablar contigo"

Desconcertada, Yumi le lanza una mirada perdida, sin comprender, "¿Por qué dices eso? Lo haces sonar más sospechoso aún… ¡y no quiero hablar con ella! T-Tan solo se veía ahí sola parada c-como un perro muerto de hambre y… bueno, me dio lástima… ¡sí, me dio mucha pena su caso!" la risa exagerada que soltó para ocultar sus nervios me hizo romper los tímpanos, "¡Siéntete agradecida!"

_¿Perro muerto de hambre? ¿Acaso salivé demasiado?_

"Sí, Yumi. Gracias" su propuesta me salvó de sufrir a merced de mis zapatos.

Las seguí a ambas hacia una de las mesas redondas del salón. Aparentemente esa mesa era solo de ellas dos al tan solo haber dos sets de cubertería que no habían sido usados. Aquello hizo que recordara el pavo de instantes atrás, salvo que esta vez evité salivar. Como nunca, esta vez, no hubo un silencio incomodo ya que fui yo quien lo rompió.

"¿Anzu no está con ustedes?" me atreví a preguntar.

"Nosotras queríamos hacerte la misma pregunta…" me respondió Tomoko alzando sus hombros y manos en además de confusión, "No sabemos nada de ella y pensamos que quizás tu sepas algo. No contesta nuestras llamadas telefónicas"

"¡P-Pero no es como si estuviésemos preocupadas o-o-o algo así!" una vez más, Yumi engañándose a sí misma, si realmente fuese un cuento de hadas sería la versión femenina de pinocho "T-Tan solo que no me gustan los números pares y… con ella somos tres"

"De acuerdo…" dije, alejándome un poco de ella moviendo mi silla, "¿Acaso no ha venido?"

"Bueno, es su casa asi que no creo que no haya venido" sigue conversando Tomoko.

"Tienes razón. Este lugar parece sacado de un sueño que me cuesta creer que es su casa"

"Eso es cierto. Por esa razón creemos que está por aquí pero no desea asistir. Nosotras que pensábamos hablar con ella para… pedir… para pedirle disculpas"

"¡No nos malinterpretes!" una vez más Yumi intenta cubrir sus sentimientos, "Tan solo deseo llegar a un acuerdo con ella"

"_Como decía_" enfatiza Tomoko, "Sé que ha habido muy mala sangre entre nosotras, incluyéndote. Por eso pedimos muchas disculpas. No tenemos perdón por lo sucedido. En especial por Yumi"

"Hmph" la muchacha, al escuchar su nombre, me da la espalda cruzando ambos brazos y levantando la cabeza, "Deberías estar agradecida que alguien como yo sea tan condescendiente de entregar mis finas disculpas"

"Chicas…" me encontraba sin palabras al creer la situación. Por más que hayan pasado meses, acaban de alegrar mi noche. En todo este tiempo no creí volver a escuchar una disculpa dirigida hacia mía, no desde el baile de la fogata el día del festival cultural con Tk, "Pregúntenme todo lo que quieran. Las ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible"

"Eres amiga de Anzu, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo" me sonrió Tomoko.

"Sí… ella tiene razón" la actitud de Yumi cambió por completo, "Por más que me cueste admitirlo, Anzu estuvo muy distante con nosotras y creemos haberla fastidiado hasta el punto que empezó a evitarnos e inclusive falta a clases para no vernos"

"Vamos… no piensen así. Que alguien falte para evitar-" yo sola me interrumpí.

_No, no es cierto. Fūka estuvo haciendo lo mismo. Faltaba… y me dijo que gracias por salvarla… no puedo creer que no notara que su ausencia era por evitarnos tras el incidente del Mar Oscuro._

"Kari, ¿en algún momento Anzu te mencionó algo?" Tomoko me pregunta sin cuestionar mi línea de pensamiento, "Digo, ella siempre hablaba contigo. Quizás hay algo que nos pueda ayudar"

Empecé a pensar, a evocar todos los recuerdos dentro de mi memoria que pudiesen servir para poderlas socorrer. La inseguridad que presiento dentro de sus corazones es genuina, esta no es otra trampa, realmente están preocupadas por ella. Inclusive sus disculpas hacia mí las sentí de la misma manera, "Todavía no se me ocurre nada… Siendo honesta, ella nunca me hablaba sobre ustedes. Parecía como si evitara hablar sobre el tema"

"Me lo imaginaba" suelta Yumi, con ese tono de voz que emplea para ocultar lo que siente, como si quisiera darse la contra a sí misma, "Típico de Anzu"

"Kari, perdona por tomar tu tiempo prestado para preguntas de este tipo" Tomoko evade mi mirada para observar el vacío plato que tenía delante suyo, "Me sorprende la fortaleza que tienes para venir tras lo ocurrido"

Me quedé en silencio, comprendiendo. Lo único que hice fue asentir.

"Perdón… debe ser un tema algo delicado" se disculpa ella, "Aun así, quisiera hacerte una pregunta más… ¿sabes que es un Shamanmon?"

… _un segundo, ¿qué?_

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" intenté poner el rostro más natural posible para no delatar mi conocimiento de aquellas criaturas.

"Un día Anzu andaba escribiendo unas cosas y se le cayeron todos los papeles que cargaba… justo crucé por su asiento, la quise ayudar… al verme sus ojos parecían muertos al verme, evadiendo mi mirada y arrancándome el papel para tan solo seguir" dice de manera derrotada Yumi, "Admito que no fuimos muy amable con ella pero esa no es forma de tratarme"

"Yumi…" Tomoko suspira, "Sabemos que a Anzu le gustan las cosas ocultas… tipo, magia, hechicería… el tarot, ya sabes. Es por eso que quizás pensamos que en sus conversaciones pudo haber te dicho algo sobre su pasatiempo, porque desconocemos esa palabra… y todos esos papeles… eran demasiados para ser simples escrituras. Era como si ella fuese quien las escribía"

"Chicas yo-"

"¡T-T-Tk!"

La voz chillona de Yumi interrumpió la respuesta negativa que iba a darles. De una manera mágica, Tk había aparecido a mi lado, tocando mi hombro, "Te estaba buscando. Al fin logré escapar de Yamazaki y los demás"

Al percatarse de las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la mesa, frunció el ceño, "Sakuraba, Mizuhara…"

"¡Tk, todo está bien! Tan solo estábamos platicando" sonreí para tranquilizarlo, "¿Ves?"

"Sí, eso es todo" contesta Yumi jugando son uno de sus cabellos, "N-No es como si quisiéramos dejarte a solas con Kari ahora mismo"

"Yumi…" una vez más, Tomoko le dirige una mirada de fastidio, "Justo habíamos terminado. Muchas gracias, Kari"

"N-No hay problema" murmuré, sin comprender la situación. La mano de Tk se había relajado, razón por la que logré levantarme de mi asiento a la misma vez que ellas dos. Ambas empezaron a caminar sin mirar atrás, "Espero haberlas ayudado…"

"¿Dijiste algo? ¿Segura que todo bien?" su reciente preocupación por su cambio de actitud hacia mí siempre me toma desprevenida.

"Sí, no es nada importante" logré contestarle. Preferí cambiar de tema al observar el clásico reloj antiguo colocado en la sala principal entre los demás alumnos que daban las once de la noche "Si mal no recuerdo me debes un baile"

Una risa nerviosa revela sus blancos y relucientes dientes, como si salieran de un comercial de pasta dental, tomándome de la mano, me lleva al centro de la pista "Lo prometido es deuda"

En ese momento, sentí la magia del momento, su mano, tibia, me ponía los pelos de punta. Con tan solo sentir cómo la otra tomaba mi cabera, sentir cómo se moldeaba con mi vestido, mi corazón deseaba escapar por mi boca para dejar de latir. Evitando su mirada, quise concentrarme en mis pies, pensando que si lo pisaba con estos tacos podría escapar del calor que me otorgaba. Odio esto, Davis, odio todo esto. No obstante, me sentía feliz, querida, como si llenaran ese espacio vacío que estaba inundado de soledad. En eso, empieza una canción. Empecé a implorar que fuese electrónica, darnos una razón para separarnos y huir una vez más pero una vez más todo jugó en mi contra. Balada. Una balada. Finalmente, logré levantar mis ojos para dar con los suyos, una mezcla de chocolate con canela se hundían en un profundo océano. Tras escuchar el cambio de música, todos los alumnos se retiraron de la pista. Solo unos pocos regresaron con sus parejas, sucumbiendo a la maravillosa voz de Jason Wade del grupo Lifehouse. Ciertamente, no sé si describir la canción como una balada al contener algo de pop y rock, aun así esta canción siempre la vi de esa manera, una balada. _Everything _empezó, sumiéndome una vez más en el cuento que ambos habíamos accedido a crear. Al escuchar la voz sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Comenzó a moverme de manera lenta, sonriendo de manera nerviosa al no querer pisarme los pies. Estiró su brazo para que el mío hiciera lo mismo, estirándonos, para girar y caer una vez más en sus brazos. Mi espalda daba con su pecho mientras él apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro. Empezó a mecerme como si fuese una canción de cuna, nuestras manos entrelazadas. El palpitar de su corazón se mezclaba con el mío, formando una sola melodía, unidos como uno solo. Esta unión es hermosa y dolorosa. Sin percatarme la canción ya había llegado al coro, momento en el cual sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído, su respiración en mi nuca. Intenté alejarme, correr, pero sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las mías.

"Eres todo para mí, por eso te necesito. Tu luz es la única esperanza que queda" quería dar la vuelta, enfrentarlo, pero no podía, "Sé que me estás ocultando algo, estoy convencido de ello. Necesitamos de tu luz si deseamos salvarlos… por favor, quiero entenderte porque yo… yo…"

Finalmente, logré recuperar el aliento, logré respirar una vez más. Sentí cómo mi pecho se levantaba de arriba hacia abajo, quizás así se siente uno cuando lo salva de ahogarse en el mar, estaba saliendo del océano en cual me sumergí al empezar el baile. Una sensación desconocida empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Un terrible temor se adueñó de mi sistema nervioso. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, ya que eso sentí al ser descomunal para el débil cuerpo que cargo. Cuando la canción se encontraba en pleno catarsis, logré soltarme de su apretón, deteniendo nuestra fantasía. Los demás integrantes de la pista se detuvieron para observarme al ser algo tan violento.

"¿Kari…?"

"¡No estoy ocultando nada!" grité, intentando ocultar mi mentira mientras formaba puños para incrementar mi escándalo, "¿De esto se trataba? ¿¡De sacarme información!? ¡Pensé que… pensé que!"

_Exactamente, ¿qué pensé?_

"¡Kari!" asustado por todas las miradas dirigidas hacia mí, se acercó a mí a través del murmullo y cotilleo, "No es lo que piensas… yo solo quiero… hablar contigo"

"¡¿Y sobre qué!? ¿Lo único que haces es plantar más dudas en mí!"

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Tanto deseo ocultar la presencia de Davis en el Mar Oscuro? ¡No quiero decirle, no quiero decirle! ¡Quiero confirmarlo, quiero confirmarlo! ¡Necesito saber quién es Natcchan!_

"¡Te equivocas! Es lo que menos quiero… no quiero… presionar mis sentimientos de esa manera"

"¡Mentiroso!" gordas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, manchando mi vestido con agua salada. Observé el lirio de mi muñeca, un par de pétalos habían caído, "¡Mentiroso!"

Sin mirar atrás, agradecí que mi vasta fuera corta, ya que empecé a correr para salir de ese lugar, ese lugar tan agobiante. Ese lugar que trajo alegría y dolor, un dolor que me atormentaba, que me afligía. La mejor opción que se me ocurrió fue huir, para tan solo escuchar su voz llena de un pedido egoísta.

"¡Te esperaré en la cúpula! ¡Ahí estaré, esperándote!"

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, saboreando las lágrimas que entraban en mi boca, dejando atrás todo ese sueño, a las once y media.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Hinanawi<strong>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentada en el frío suelo de madera de mi habitación. Por algún motivo, debería estarme sintiendo deprimida de que Takeru se esté divirtiendo en la fiesta con Kari, es el pensamiento que me ando repitiendo una y otra vez. No siento tristeza de no ir, en realidad siento un gran alivio. Mis ojos dieron con un perchero en donde debería ir un vestido que nunca fui a recoger. Desde un inicio no tenía intención de ir, es por eso que no comprendo esta sensación cambiante de mi corazón. Mi mente prefería pensar en otras cosas. Pr ejemplo, el extraño comportamiento de mi hermana menor. Desde ese día en el hospital, desde ese día que escuché esa inusual conversación entre Kari y Takeru no he dejado de formar especulaciones en mi mente, sin saber si son ciertas o falsas sin haber forma de confirmarlas. Mihara ha estado insistiendo en pasar la noche conmigo desde entonces, demasiado diría yo, diciendo que es peligro, que siente oscuridad, que quizás tuviese que ver con algo que yo no parezco comprender, es por eso que le eché la culpa a esos tales Digimon, lo cual ha llevado a constantes discusiones. Faltaba a la escuela por esa razón. Esas peleas involucraban gritos, inclusive rompí algunas cosas de la casa. Con temor de causarle más daño, borré contacto con todos en el exterior. No contestaba las llamadas de Takeru, por más que anhelara escuchar su voz, preguntarle, confesar que los espié, no era capaz de abrir la puerta. La peor discusión que tuve con mi hermana fue aquella que hizo que finalmente decidiera salir de mi cascarón una vez más desde ese incidente en aquél mar tan oscuro como la noche.<p>

_¡Mihara, algún día esa ingenuidad, esa inocencia que tienes va a traerte un severo problema!_

_¡Hermana, tan solo escúchame! ¡Los Digimon no son producto de mi imaginación!_

_¡No hay otra forma de explicarlo, es algo irreal!_

_No… ¡mientes, son reales, yo lo sé!_

Fue ese momento en el que levanté un florero.

_¡Mihara, silencio!_

_Fū-nee… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No te me acerques, hermana!_

Me abracé a mí misma recordando la peor parte.

_Te dije… ¡silencio!_

_¡Hermana, no! ¡No!_

Con tan solo recordar el abrazo que Mihara me dio en ese momento, llenando mi cuerpo de calor una vez más, quizás le hubiese hecho el peor daño del mundo, ¿qué clase de hermana soy? Debería darle el ejemplo… es por eso que luego charló conmigo y por esa razón decidí ir a la escuela para tan solo encontrarme con Takeru y Kari en la puerta e inventar una patética excusa y actitud para engañar mis ánimos al igual que a ellos.

Todavía sentada en el piso, decidí abrir uno de los cajones de mi armario, lugar en donde se hallaba la daga que tenía ese día del accidente de Davis. Dos meses, han pasado dos meses desde ese día que no deja de atormentarme, junto a los fantasmas de mi pasado. Ese día en el que volví a comportarme como solía hacerlo al lado de Tokiko, tomando prestada esa otra faceta suya. Tras colocar mi mano al lado del objeto, hallé la fotografía que me prohíbo ver. Ver el rostro de mi hermano, de Akira, nunca trae nada bueno. Es por eso que mi corazón duda tanto. Takeru… es idéntico a mi hermano. La confusión generada en mi interior, el amor que siento hacia mi hermano, la persona a quien más amo, la persona que desapareció por un capricho de mi vida, encontró un reemplazo. El día que conocí a Takeru, ahí fue el comienzo de nuestra historia. Por más que el color de cabello tan oscuro de mi hermano, de un negro intenso, y ojos esmeralda fuesen remplazados por rubio y azul, parecerían copias exactas. Yo me encontraba al otro extremo de la foto, con un rostro lleno de alegría por reunirme una vez más con mi mejor amiga, Tokiko, quien se encontraba entre nosotros dos. Tokiko, una estrella famosa tan solo unos años más que yo pero uno menos que mi hermano, había logrado hacerse amiga de nosotras por sus constantes visitas a la prefectura de Miyagi. Ella, famosa estrella de Odaiba que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande. De alguna otra forma terminé envuelta en su mundo, una estrella más. Cuando mi familia decidió mudarse también a Odaiba por negocios, decidí ir a buscarla, para tan solo enterarnos que vivía en nuestro mismo complejo. Sin embargo, había rumores sobre cierto consumo ilegal. Siempre negaba eso, creyéndolo imposible. De una u otra manera terminó saliendo con mi hermano, quién a los pocos meses también cayó en una actitud similar. Los celos, los celos empezaron a comerme en ese momento. No deseo recordar más. No quiero.

_Las sonrisas en esa foto, ¿son reales o son falsas?_

Suspiré para tan solo sentir mi sangre hervir ante tal pensamiento. Golpeé el suelo con fuerza, frustrada. No quiero seguir recordando pero mi mente lo hace sin mi permiso. Ahora es un día lluvioso. Abandonada, sola en pleno puente, sentada como alguien pidiendo limosna, como un vagabundo, como un drogadicto que perdió su camino. Sin embargo, tú te detuviste por mí. Por más harapos, por más malgastado y evidente rostro lleno de consumo, acudiste hacia mí. Cubriéndome de la lluvia con tu chaqueta, hablándome, desconcertado por lo que veías. Esa noche me llevaste a tu casa, me alimentaste, inclusive me diste un baño al estar yo tan perdida. Lo único que pensé al verte era lo siguiente.

_Akira. Akira ha vuelto por mí._

Quiero escapar de esta cadena que me mantiene unida a un pasado del cual deseo escapar. De esta necesidad de confundir el amor que siento hacia mi hermano con Takeru por tan solo su bondadosa actitud y semejanza. Mi cabeza empezó a retumbar llena de pensamientos negativos. He tomado mi medicina, debería estar bien, ese lado encerrado baje llave.

_¡¿Por qué justo hoy!? ¡¿Por qué justo ahora!?_

Sentía como todo empezaba a girar. Apunto de perder la noción, sentir cómo todo se volvía en nada, en solo oscuridad. Yo debería estar en el lugar de Kari, yo debería estar disfrutando. Yo tengo que ir, tengo que ocupar su lugar, ser la única persona… a la que mi hermano mire y ame. Debo ir con mi hermano, debo ir con Akira. Akira… Akira… puedo sentir la fría superficie de la daga entre la yema de mis dedos. Tan metálica, tan filuda, tan perfecta. La sostuve entre mis manos, trayéndola hacia mí. Con la poca sanidad que queda en mi mente, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Eché un profundo grito, raspando mi garganta, inflamando mis amígdalas, estrujando lo que quedaba de mi vida. Lo último que sentí fue frialdad ante mi nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Una noche más en la que Ken Ichijouji opta por ir a aquella habitación que le causa constante dolor, la habitación que lo aleja de la persona más importante de su vida. Con tan solo recuerdos del pasado, le pide disculpas a nadie en particular antes de ingresar, tienendo en mente a la mujer que ama, al girar la perilla.<p>

"Emperador… quisiera decir que grata sorpresa pero ya no lo son" saluda la voz, de manera mecánica, como es de costumbre, "No creo que sea porque me has tomado un cariño especial"

"Jamás" replica cortante. Sus ojos divisan unos papeles en particular sobre las sábanas de la cama, unos papeles que reconoce de manera inmediata, "Tokino, ¿por qué?"

"¿Hm? Qué extraño que me preguntes algo, ¿acaso tanto te interesa saber, Ichijouji? Osamu solía decir que eras un niño inteligente, ¿a dónde se habrá ido ese niño?"

"Sé lo que son" una vez más, repugnado de la manera en la que habla sobre su hermano, "Fallaste a propósito, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?"

De manera dócil, acomoda los papeles en la sábana, ojeándolos uno por uno, "No sería tan divertido si fallaba, mi querido Emperador… ah, el Ichijouji de aquellas épocas, ¿por qué desapareciste? En fin, tampoco es problema mío. A lo que iba, tan solo deseo conocer a los famosos elegidos y a su líder… en persona"

"¡Tú! ¡Desgraciad-!"

"Tsk, tsk , tsk" hizo un extraño gesto moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro, "Ichijouji. Nuestro querido Osamu no estaría feliz con esa actitud"

Silencio fue la única respuesta. Ken no se atrevía a decir nada más si eso significaba que la figura dejase de jugar con el nombre de su fallecido hermano.

"No puedo esperar al próximo año"

Una macabra risa se apoderó de la habitación, la cual fue opacada por el sonido de una ambulancia. Sin saber lo que ocurría, optó por acercarse a la puerta, sacando el rostro para luego volver a ingresar al ver a enfermeras y médicos corriendo en el corredor, seguidos por una camilla. En ella una joven se encontraba sangrando, con un tubo intravenoso en su nariz que le proporcionaba oxígeno. No logró divisar su apariencia por la falta de luz. Lo que parecían ser vigas, las típicas vigas de construcciones, atravesaban su abdomen. A lo lejos, una silueta se apresuraba en correr, gritando sin importarle la hora o si hay pacientes despiertos.

"¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!"

El dolor en su voz era intenso, tal y como si arrancaran su cuerpo en pedazos. Incapaz de seguir mirando más miseria, Ken opta por volver a ingresar por completo a la habitación, para tan solo escuchar una conversación indebida.

"¡Tenemos que llevarla de emergencia!"

"¡Por ahora pónganla en _esa_ habitación cuando salga de la sala de operaciones!"

"¡Pero doctor, esa habitación es del paciente Motomiya! Cuando lo encuentren y traigan de vuelta ¿en dónde lo colocaremos?"

_¿Encontrar? ¿Traer de vuelta?_

"¡Por ahora es primordial tratar a esa joven! Cuando regresen con él tendremos que asignarle otra habitación, por ahora hay que darnos prisa si deseamos salvarle la vida a esta niña"

"Como diga, doctor"

"Hermana… hermana… ¿por qué…?"

Sin poder contener las emociones que llevaba por dentro, Ken se atrevió a desafiar a esa persona que osa dominarlo con palabras que lo atormentan por su pasado, "¡¿Qué hiciste!?"

Una risa más escapó de sus labios, casi minúscula, para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno mucho más grave, con un toque lúgubre, "Solo… ayudé un poco. Estoy echando una mano"

Sin poder más con su curiosidad, agradeció mentalmente que los médicos no se encontraran en el pasillo salvo al muchacho que ingresó junto al cuerpo, inmóvil en una de las sillas del pasillo. Ignorándolo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación que tanto buscaba. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más ingresó, solo para ser recibido por una ventisca. La luz de luna iluminaba la habitación, el fresco viento del interminable otoño mecían las cortinas como al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria. De a pocos se aproximó hacia el lugar en donde debería estar durmiendo, en un profundo coma, su mejor amigo. La cama se encontraba deshecha, un roto calendario encima, varios tubos fuera de lugar. Aparte del cuerpo, lo único que faltaba era esa típica máquina que revelaba los latidos de su corazón, de donde cuelgan los sueros. Sus piernas cedieron por la tensión, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"Davis…"

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí lo tienen! Ahora pueden ver la razón por la cual he demorado TIEMPO en subirlo. (35 páginas oh Dios) Uff, ni hasta yo imaginaba que iba a quedar así de largo. Lamento MUCHO si hay falta sy fallas ortográficas que se me hayan pasado, cosa que es muy probable por la cantidad de palabras que hay. Muchas cosas han sucedido en este capítulo, en especial, ¿qué onda con el Digihuevo? ¿Acaso estuvo de parranda toda la noche o lleva una fiesta en su interior?. Espero haber resuelto algunas cosas, como cabos sueltos, y quizás… bueno, ¿habrá despertado Davis? ¿O quizás no? Nos leemos pronto y muy Feliz Navidad, mis queridos lectores <strong>


	25. Chico Valiente

**Nota de Autora: **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior y no se les haya hecho muy pesado! También que disfrutaran de estas fechas festivas para pasarlo bien en familia. La Navidad me trajo una grata sorpresa que me permite ahora poder escribir en cualquier lugar y momento! Eso significa que demoraré menos ! (Ojalá) Me he olvidado de comentarles pero no soy muy buena escribiendo en tercera persona pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque no quisiera hacer a la vez este capítulo tan largo (en especial con una escena en especial que… ay, siento que me quedó mejor la escena Daikari relatada desde el punto de vista de ella que en esta urghjf) !

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: <strong>Chico Valiente

* * *

><p>Con tan solo saber que en unos minutos vendría aquél hombre que odia mucho más que a Matt, Tai observaba desanimado la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor. Por más que su madre tratase de establecer conversación con él, los bufidos que soltaba por la frustración e inutilidad de poder tomar rienda en el asunto opacaban la voz de la razón. Además, si deseaba poner algún plan en acción, este fallaría debido a la presencia de su mejor amiga, Chise. Seguía sin comprender el inusual comportamiento de esa chica, quien insistió una y otra vez en que tuviera esa cita hace dos meses con su ex – novia, Mariya Shinozaki, lo cual terminó en él tomando noción de la existencia de aquella preciada segunda oportunidad que tanto buscó. No obstante, el camino que había elegido se encontraba lleno de espinas, incapaz de poder evitarlas al clavarse en su cuerpo, llegando hasta su corazón. Suspiró una vez más ignorando a su madre, recordando que al salir de la pastelería le dio una llamada a su rubio favorito, sacándole una sonrisa por el pensamiento sarcástico, preguntando si Sora andaba disponible. Desafortunadamente la llamada se vio interrumpida por aquella mujer que impide que su corazón pueda avanzar, seguir adelante. Con tan solo escuchar su voz al otro lado del auricular, como un eco quejándose sobre algo tan absurdo como las arrugas de su blusa preferida, colgó de manera instantánea. Es por esa razón que odiaba recordar ese día y la próxima presencia de Tk era lo que le faltaba para incrementar su irritante carácter de esta noche.<p>

En eso, sus ojos canela dieron con aquellos miel de Chise, quien acababa de salir de la habitación algo sorprendida para al final darle una gran sonrisa al notar su presencia. Tai se ruborizó, revelando una pizca de vergüenza en su tez bronceada mientras se jalaba un poco el flequillo en ademán del evento. Él no sabía que la chica había sido retirada de la habitación por la reacción del Digihuevo que él mismo acababa de descubrir hace pocas semanas. Aun así, le prestaba poca atención a un asunto de gran importancia para el primer líder de los niños elegidos. Su sentido de responsabilidad le urgía reunir a todos los demás para hablar seriamente sobre el tema pero su voluntad se hallaba fuera de su cuerpo, dirigida hacia un solo objetivo: una segunda oportunidad.

"Ya se acerca la hora, ¿no es emocionante?" a ojo cerrado, Chise sonríe una vez más al sentarse a su lado. Por algún motivo, el moreno se alejó al sentir algo de incomodidad por tenerla tan cerca, "Procura comportante como una persona decente, Tai"

"No eres mi mamá para estarme diciendo esas cosas" replica resignado él, evadiendo su mirada.

"Tai, si vas a hablar mal de mí que no sea en mi presencia" suelta Yuuko mientras se colocaba un delantal para empezar a preparar la cena, "Chise, ¿te quedas a cenar? Ahora que Kari va a salir a su fiesta estoy segura que mi hijo se sentirá algo solo en la mesa"

"¡Mamá!" refunfuñó el muchacho, cansado de que su madre siempre insinúe algo más entre ellos mientras su rostro se tornaba de un brillante escarlata, "Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es ella"

Cuando Tai le habló a su mejor amiga, logró observar que aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba a ningún lugar en particular tan solo moviendo los ojos de aquí para allá, "No hay problema, Tai. Además, estaría encantada de poder cenar aquí, señora Kamiya. Gracias por la invitación"

"Perfecto, es hora de empezar a preparar la comida entonces" levantándose un poco la manga de su suéter y haciendo un puño al aire, Yuuko Kamiya empieza los preparativos para intentar una nueva receta recién sacada de internet.

Susurrando, Tai agrega, "Oh, no. Ese espíritu al cocinar tan solo significa que va a hacer un experimento de comida misteriosa X"

"Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo" se ríe la muchacha de cabello tan negro como la noche.

"¿No me crees? Anda pregúntale a Izzy, es una prueba viviente luego de ese jugo de carne que tomo ahí en el 2000…"

"¿A Izumi? No es necesario, creo todo lo que dices, Tai" dice mientras se acerca más a él, recuperando la distancia perdida, "Ah, cierto casi lo olvidaba… tuve una brillante idea allá adentro para que no enfrentaras a la pareja de Kari"

Una vez más, Tai no comprendía la razón de su incomodidad. Desde que terminó su relación con Mariya, Chise parecía querer acercarse un poco más a él a diferencia de otras veces. Quería preguntarle, deseaba hacerlo, inclusive tragó algo de saliva tanto por temor a la idea y su nerviosismo al percatarse del lunar que carga en el pecho por el escote que formaba su blusa.

_Es muy inusual en ella. Siempre andamos juntos pero siento que esta vez hay algo diferente… no sé cómo explicarlo. Me incomoda el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca. Quiero preguntarle aunque sería algo injusto al no haberle contado sobre mi final con Mari. Ese día me llamó en la noche y preguntó si todo bien. Tan solo comenté que terminamos pero no de qué manera._

"Tai, ¿me estás escuchando?" infla sus cachetes de manera infantil para darle diminutos golpes en el pecho con los nudillos de sus delicadas manos, "Decía que tuve una brillante idea"

"Ilumíname" suelta en un suspiro al finalizar sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué onda con esa actitud?" bufó ella, "En fin, como iba diciendo… creo que lo mejor sería que no puedas ver el preciso momento tanto a Kari salir de su recámara y su encuentro con el pretendiente"

"¡Ese rubio con cara de bebé no es su pretendiente!" soltó con ira contenida, "Tan solo… me fastidia mucho e hecho que vaya con alguien tan cruel como él"

"No tengo idea de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero, esto puede sonar algo fuera de lugar, creo que ese sentimiento es lo que piensan muchas personas con respecto a ti"

"No me pongas en su mismo nivel"

"A lo que voy es… has terminado con tantas chicas que estoy segura que las que tienen hermanos deben pensar igual que tú, que solo te dedicas a salir con ellas por diversión y romper sus corazones al final, como acaba de pasar con Mariya"

"Tan solo me dedico a romper corazones… ¿no?"

_Tal y como Sora lo hizo conmigo._

"Me duele mucho ver que terminaras con ella. Te he visto muy desubicado estos días que siento que quizás mi idea fue una mala. Deben haber roto de una terrible manera…" mientras hablaba, una sonrisa quiso aparecer siendo delatada por la comisura de sus labios, "Bueno, lo pasado pasado. Antes de que me olvide, ¿señora Kamiya, dónde guardan vendas?"

Retirando su cabeza de una humeante olla que hervía algo de agua, la cabeza del hogar de los Kamiya responde, "Detrás del espejo del baño, ¿alguien se lastimó?"

"No se preocupe, todos se encuentran bien. Es para otra cosa"

Tras levantarse del sofá, Tai sintió que pudo al fin respirar tras desaparecer su presencia. Todavía sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba, quiso distraerse con algo de televisión para que se viese interrumpido por el esbelto cuerpo de Chise que tapaba su vista. De manera veloz había conseguido el implemento necesario para su plan y no dudó en empezar. Él, desconcertado, deseó luchar para escapar, mas la peor arma conocida para el hombre se apoyó en su torso.

_Nunca creí sentir… el pecho de Chise tan cerca al mío. Mi corazón no deja de latir y por algún motivo siento que si no se separa de mí pronto mi libido me perjudicará… necesito aclarar este malentendido. Ella cree que terminé con Mari de la misma manera que con todas esas otras chicas. Desde que terminé con Ai Sorami, la causante de que perdiera la paciencia con… las Soras… piensa que todas acaban de la misma manera. Además, debo contarle sobre mi segunda oportunidad pronto…_

"Vamos, no te resistas, tan solo déjame terminar esto" apoyándose mucho más, la chica forzaba su cuerpo en el de él, para acabar con los brazos extendidos en su cara. Con un poco más de persistencia, finalmente logró cubrir sus ojos con la venda, "Y ya está. Perfecto"

_No veo nada. Me pregunto, ¿si mi mano termina en uno de sus pechos contaría como accidente? No, Tai. No pienses así de tu amiga, no te dejes controlar por tus frustrados deseos sexuales al no ser satisfechos por Mariy- ¡A quien quiero engañar, ella era demasiado pura y linda e inocente y bella y linda y argh necesito eso con una mujer urgente! ¡Tanto así que estoy viendo a Chise por lo que es, cosa que nunca en mi vida he hecho! Serénate, Tai._

De manera repentina, su monólogo interno se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido del timbre. Era la hora prometida. Su madre apagó la hornilla, nerviosa, mientras se retiraba el delantal para abrir la puerta, "¡Qué nervios!"

"¡Vamos, Tai! ¿Qué estás esperando?" Chise se levanta, sujetando las manos del moreno. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura, "Siento que esto no va a funcionar así que tengo una mejor idea"

"¡Tan solo quítame esto! Quiero ver a Kari y darle una paliza a ese hombre" se seguía engañando para así quitarse el deseo que resguardaba lo mejor posible bajo llave, "Y unas estúpidas vendas no me lo van a impedir"

"¡Es por eso que debes de venir conmigo! ¿Acaso quieres arruinarle la noche a Kari?"

Tai se detuvo en seco en vez de seguir la dirección de los pasos de la chica, todavía siendo retenido por sus manos en ambas muñecas, "Eso es lo que menos quiero…"

_Chise tiene razón… no deseo arruinarle la noche a Kari. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado merece algo de felicidad y no quisiera malograr las cosas._

"Entonces…" una vez más una sonrisa diferente se hizo paso en los labios de la chica para susurrar en el oído de su mejor amigo, "Sígueme"

Cuando le quitaron el vendaje, a Tai le costó acostumbrarse a la tenue luz artificial que provenía de la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Definitivamente se encontraba en su habitación. Un poco más decente que de costumbre pero todavía con sus restos de basura en ciertos lugares. Echando un suspiro, se sienta en la cama para escuchar como Chise ponía pestillo en la puerta.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás encerrando!?" exclama sin importarle si pueden escucharlo del otro lado.

"Si eso impide que salgas como un dóberman con rabia, pues sí" replica cruzando sus brazos para también suspirar, imitándolo, "No será eterno, créeme"

"Sí, claro…" rendido, tira el resto de su cuerpo en la cama al no saber qué más hacer.

_Escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi oreja hizo que me pusiera los pelos de punta, ¿acaso tan desesperado estoy?_

Para su sorpresa, Chise se sentó al otro extremo, imitando su posición. Ahora, ambos extendidos, ella entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, soltando una risa inocente, "Sabes, Tai… me alegra mucho que seamos amigos"

"¿A qué viene esto?" la sorpresa en su voz era evidente, "A mí también me alegra mucho…"

_Deja de sonar inseguro, ¡idiota!_

"Verás… hay algo que me gustaría decirte" su tono de voz baja un poco, mezclándose con el ambiente pesado.

_Mi corazón no deja de latir, este palpitar… Sora… Sora… Mari… Mari… ¡Mariya, ayúdame!_

Como si aquella hermosa joven de cabello rosa pastel que todavía se encuentra en un lugar de su corazón escuchase la plegaria, una conversación se abrió paso en el exterior que causó que se pusiera de pie de manera cautelosa soltándose de la unión con su mejor amiga.

"En fin, ¡Tk ya está en la puerta! Hija, escúchame con atención"

_¡Entonces el que tocó el timbre si era ese bastardo!_

De manera estrepitosa, Tai logró lanzarse hacia la puerta de manera salvaje, traspasando su frustración de un lado al otro. Mientras que su madre le daba una charla a Kari sobre la fiesta y Davis, sin ignorar el piropo de lo guapo que estaba Tk procedente de Yolei, no aguantó más su furia contenida ocasionada por dos frustraciones: la furia de ver a su preciada hermana salir con el hombre que más lo ha lastimado, desde su punto de vista, y deseos sexuales.

"¡Ábranme la puerta! No puedo dejar que Kari vaya con esa basura con cara de muñeca de porcelana" sin importarle el control de su volumen, prosiguió, "¡Estoy dispuesto a limpiar mi habitación… a limpiar todo el apartamento! Tan solo déjenme salir, ¡por favor!"

La desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Decepcionada de lo que veía, Chise optó por la mejor solución. Amarrar un par de vendas y lanzarse a él, acorralándolo en sus brazos, "¡Tai, basta! ¡Silencio y vuelve a la cama!"

_Por algún motivo eso sonó algo… ¡Dios mío, Tai compórtate! Piensa en ese bastardo y tu hermana juntos._

"¡Chise, eres un demonio!" exclamó entre dientes, todavía luchando para zafarse de ella.

"Gracias" contesta de manera alegre sin borrarse la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¡No era un halago!" suelta desesperado para al final ceder y desplomarse una vez más en su desatendida cama llena de papeles y restos de golosinas.

Con un suspiro, la joven se sienta en el mismo lugar, observándolo de reojo, "Pareces una bestia"

"Quiero mucho a Kari… y lo que menos deseo es verla llorar una vez más" admite, sumiéndose en melancolía, "Sabes… estas últimas semanas la he escuchado llorar todas las noches. Estoy convencido que es por ese tipejo… ¡y no hice nada al respecto! Tan solo escuchaba… mortificado, incapaz de ayudarla al no saber qué decirle… quería llamar a Mari por consejos… ella siempre sabía que decirme…."

"Mariya… ¡Suficiente!" algo irritada, logra ponerse de pie delante de él, con una mirada que jamás había visto, "¿Y yo? Tú sabes que también quiero a Kari y deseo ayudarte, ¿por qué no me consultaste?"

_Me pregunto lo mismo. Caray… nunca la vi tan enfadada… ¿por qué se exalta tanto cuando hablo de Mari? Nunca lo había hecho con otras mujeres, ¡inclusive ella me alentó a volver con la mejor chica con la que he estado y eché ese chance por el drenaje! Estoy actuando como un cobarde… valor… se supone que mi cualidad es el valor… ser valiente… soy una deshonra para mí mismo._

"Lo sé pero… pensé que estarías cansada de escucharme ser tan patético" logró decir mientras se enderezaba en la cama, colocando sus manos rendidas en sus rodillas, "Inclusive temo llegar a ser una carga para ti"

"¿Perdón?" sus ojos brillaban con algo que Tai jamás había presenciado estando a su lado, lágrimas, "Siempre pero _siempre_ he estado en tus mejores y peores momentos, ¿y ahora te pones a pensar si eres una carga? Cuando te conocí parecías más seguro de ti mismo y ahora mírate… te ves… patético. Suena fatal pero así luces en estos momentos, ¡todo por culpa de Mariya Shinozaki!"

_¿Mari? Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. No entiendo cuál es su problema, no me gusta que hable así de ella. Por más que sea Chise no tiene razón para hablar así de ella, ¡no la conoce para juzgarla!_

"¡Un segundo Mari no tiene nada que ver en-!" pero su argumento fue interceptado por una veloz bala que provino del otro lado de la puerta.

"Vaya, Tk. Muy buenas noches. Te ves muy bien"

"G-Gracias señora Kamiya"

"Pero que guapo…"

"Um, Kari. Buenas noches… te um, te ves muy bien"

"G-Gracias… i-igual tú"

Y fue en ese momento en que la bestia conocida como Tai Kamiya fue desatada al perder la paciencia con aquél hombre que atormentaba a su más querida hermanita todos los días, tanto en sus sueños como en la vida real. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese saltar de la cama a la puerta, un cuerpo cayó encima del suyo.

"No puedo seguir mirando esto…" soltó con el último suspiro de la noche aquella chica que observaba de manera fría la reacción del muchacho.

Sentir el calor humano, un frágil cuerpo que por primera vez acababa de sentir minutos atrás, reposaba sobre su torso. Sin creer lo sucedido, los ruidos que Kari escuchaba del otro lado no era la furia de su hermano, sino los sonidos ocasionados por un momento de pasión. Chise había colocado sus pálidos labios, en aquellos partidos de Tai de una manera prohibida. Por más que la mente del muchacho desease salir, escapar, su cuerpo rogaba, imploraba aquél pecado. Cambiando de posición, ahora era él el que tenía rienda de la situación, abusando de su lugar como hombre. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, bombeando el corazón que lo mantenía con vida. Sin separarse de ella, empezó a colocar las manos tras su blusa, sintiendo esa frágil espalda que lo apoyaba todos los días en clase. La primera en romper la unión fue ella, con tan solo un camino de saliva creado por el momento que los mantenía conectados, para respirar de manera agitada, preparada para las consecuencias de sus actos. Por un breve instante, el cerebro de Tai empezó a actuar, notando un brillar de picardía en aquellos ojos color miel que instantes atrás parecían a punto de llorar. Aun así, su libido tomó control al empezar a besarla alrededor de su rostro, descendiendo de a pocos por su nuca. Como si ella pudiese leerle la mente, soltaba de a pocos aquellos ruidos que excitaban su alma, erizaban su piel. Sin poder aguantarlo más, sus manos vuelven a la blusa mientras siente como la yema de los dedos de la mujer recorren su espalda, como un cariño inocente, retirando su polo. Al lograr ingresar tras la vestimenta, suelta la prenda que impide que pueda gozar del fruto prohibido que carga en su cuerpo, tentado por el lunar que se le fue revelado con anterioridad. Desabotonándola, se separan de aquél beso lleno de deseo carnal. Tras tenerla en sus ojos, el brassiere celeste, resaltando sus grandes pechos que pasaban desapercibidos por la vestimenta que siempre utiliza, lo excitaban más. Al ver su rostro, uno que dejaba de lado la inocencia del ayer, aquella que observaba todos los días en ella, su mente logró tomar control trayendo recuerdos de su primer y único encuentro sexual con Mariya.

_Chise… nunca la había visto de esta forma… ¿acaso es este su verdadero yo? En estos momentos solo tengo a Mari en mi cabeza. Ese día, ella tan asustada, temerosa… pero aun así entregándose para satisfacer mi egoísmo. Fue en ese instante en el que me detuve, incapaz de ser el hombre que la haga llorar. Nunca quiero hacer llorar a una mujer. Es por eso que hago que me odien, salvo que Ai Sorami rompió esa tradición, por ende incrementando mi trauma con las Soras. No puedo dejar que esto se arruine solo para complacerme. Tiene que acabar. Y ahora. No puedo más. Tengo que irme, irme de aquí, ¡tengo que verla, quiero verla! _

Sin previo aviso, Tai se separó de Chise, dejando atónita a la chica quien decidió cubrirse con la sábana el pecho. Acomodándose en la cama, observó cómo Tai se colocaba el polo que tiraron al piso durante su encuentro apasionado y amarraba sus zapatillas sin decir palabra. Ella deseaba decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Antes de que dijera algo sin sentido, Tai logra hablar.

"No puedo hacer esto, no me permitiré echar a la basura la oportunidad que Mariya me entregó, solo por un capricho como este" la observó con rabia en los ojos, "Cuando regrese espero no estés aquí"

"Tai, yo-"

"Adios, Chise"

Y tras cerrarse la puerta, uno esperaría los clásicos sollozos y llantos incontrolables provenir de ella. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su sandalia ante la pared más cercana, con su sangre hirviendo en un máximo nivel, "¡¿Segunda oportunidad!? Shinozaki… ¡Mariya Shinozaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Años Atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mamá no tenía razón para darme una bofetada tan grande…" un niño de unos ocho años de edad refunfuñaba en un pequeño parque mientras pateaba una diminuta piedra, "¡Sé que es mi culpa que Kari esté en el hospital por la fiebre! ¡No debí sacarla a jugar soccer! ¡Ya sé todo eso! ¡No tiene por qué hacerme sentir peor!"<p>

Sin notarlo, el pequeño Tai había llegado a la ciudad, metiéndose entre callejones para terminar rendido en la pared, hundiendo su rostro en sus piernas, "Sé que es mi culpa…"

En eso, la voz de una niña se hizo paso durante su depresión. Un llanto se hizo paso en sus oídos, haciendo que retomara la compostura. Empezó a correr por la curiosidad, creyendo reconocerla. Finalmente arribó a un pequeño río que recorría el parque colindante para encontrar un grupo de niños alrededor de un cuerpo.

"¡Nunca debiste venir a Japón! Eres rara" decía un niño.

"Y fea. Eres diferente, ¡no perteneces aquí!" uno más se burlaba, jalándole el cabello a la víctima, "Además, ¿han visto sus ojos? ¡Son muy extraños! ¿Acaso ves en dos colores? ¡Rarita! ¡Todo en ella es rara. Nombre, cabello, ojos… ¡es un fenómeno!"

Los ojos de Tai revelaban furia al ver un acto de injusticia ante él. Más aún, al reconocer los rostros supo que eran parte de su clase de inicial. Corrió hacia ellos, listo para darles un fuerte golpe con sus pequeños nudillos. Uno cayó al suelo, sin saber lo que ocurría, "¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que…?"

Su voz se detuvo en seco al ver la figura. Los demás niños se juntaron temblando por el miedo, "E-Es Tai… ¡corran!"

Tras ver la patética huida, Tai echó un suspiro, "Tan solo porque desafié a Matt y le gané no tienen por qué sentir temor al verme"

Con eso dicho, se acercó a la persona que yacía en el suelo, aguantando el llanto. Sus ojos dieron con una niña de cabello rosa inusual al terminar con una tonalidad rubia casi al llegar a las puntas, con su piel tan pálida cubierta por la tierra. Un par de heridas se veían en su cuerpo siendo revelados por su vestido de verano. Con tan solo ver sus ojos, supo quién era, "¡Eres la nueva estudiante!"

La niña parecía desconcertada al verlo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando él parecía acercarse, ella retrocedía sin razón alguna, hasta que decidió justificarse, "N-No te me acerques… no me mires a los ojos"

"No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo?" se agachó para estar a su nivel, "Tu cabello es muy bonito. Me imagino que tus ojos también"

_Eso me pasa por nunca prestar atención en clase. Ni recuerdo su nombre ni su apariencia que he tenido que mentir._

Él se acerca más, colocando las palmas de su mano en el rostro de la niña. De a pocos, logra sacar las de la niña, revelando un rostro ovalado. Sin embargo, se alejó un poco al ver la verdad. La niña tenía unos hermosos ojos. Desafortunadamente, en esa edad, los niños desconocen la existencia de la heterocromía. Uno de un color de un perfecto cielo celeste despejado en verano, mientras que el otro de un color completamente inusual, coral.

"¿También vas a reírte de mí?" pregunta asustada, "¿Lo harás?"

"Nunca haría algo así. Te hace única… um… ah… uh…"

"¿Sucede algo?"

_¡No puedo preguntarle su nombre ahora! _

"N-No es nada" replica rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tras verlo de esa forma, la niña logró sonreír, "¿Ves? Así te ves mejor en vez de estar llorando"

"G-Gracias por ayudarme, T-Tai" logra decir mientras él le extendía su mano para levantarla, "Cuando te veo clase me das algo de miedo. Nunca creí poder hablar contigo"

"S-Solo porque le gané a Matt en una pelea no significa que…"

Ella volvió a reír de manera risueña. Desafortunadamente, la alegría no sonrío mucho cuando los niños que la fastidiaban volvieron junto a uno más grande que parecía ser de primaria. Sin dudarlo un segundo, al no quererla meter en problemas, la sujetó de la muñeca para que ambos salieran corriendo sin dirección alguna hacia un bosque cercano. Al recuperar el aliento, notaron que se habían perdido.

"Genial, lo que faltaba" suelta recuperando su aliento Tai, "¿Ahora en dónde nos hemos metido?"

"L-Lo siento, es mi culpa" antes de que pudiese empezar a llorar, él toma noción de su error.

"No es tu culpa, no pienses así… te voy a sacar de aquí, sea lo último que haga"

"G-Gracias. Eres muy valiente, Tai" comenta mientras empezaban a caminar.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunta con suma curiosidad.

"Te enfrentaste a esos otros niños sin pensarlo dos veces… y en vez de recurrir a la violencia innecesaria, preferiste retirarnos"

"P-Pensé que eso último me iba a hacer ver como un cobarde"

"Para nada. Un buen líder siempre debe saber cuándo y cómo actuar" dice ella mientras provocaba un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del moreno. En eso, ella se percata del objeto que llevaba en su cabeza, unos relucientes googles, "Son muy bonitos, se ven nuevos y relucientes"

"¿Te refieres a esto? Es que lo son" replica sonriente, "Los recibí en el intercambio de regalos de Navidad de la clase. Ese chico que me los regaló tiene buen gusto"

"Te quedan muy bien" le dice como halago, "Me alegra"

"¿Qué recibiste tú?"

La niña se detuvo en seco, sin decir frase alguna. El sonido de los árboles parecía un fuerte rugido para cuando ella decidió contestar, "No recibí nada"

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible…?_

"Pero no importa, es solo un regalo. Lo importante de la Navidad es pasarlo en familia. No es solo pensar en juguetes" logra decir sonriendo mientras movía sus manos.

"T-Tienes razón pero igual qué falta de delicadeza…" bufó él con ira contenida.

_¿Tanto le temen a algo diferente? Es como todos nosotros, ¡que injusto!_

Antes de que Tai fuese capaz de soltar sus pensamientos, un llanto se hizo paso entre ellos. Una vez más, le pertenecía a una niña. Ambos se observaron para asentir e ir corriendo de la mano hacia el origen de esa voz. Avanzaban y avanzaban hasta que llegaron a una cueva. Al no ver a nadie, Tai empezó a lanzar preguntas al aire que hacían ecos en las paredes, hasta toparse con un derrumbe. Una pequeña niña se encontraba bajo la tierra, incapaz de salir por su cuenta. Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba manchado por el lodo y su rostro lleno de marcas por las piedras. La chica de cabello roso con rubio corrió a su lado.

"Tranquila, estamos aquí… deja de llorar, vamos a ayudarte" la alentaba.

Tai se arregló los googles para colocarlos sobre sus ojos antes de lanzarse hacia la tierra y así liberar el tobillo de la pelirroja, "Vamos a rescatarte, ¿cómo así llegaste a este lugar?"

"E-Este es mi lugar secreto… siempre vengo aquí" logra decir, aguantando sus lágrimas, "Siempre vengo aquí porque es un lugar cerrado en donde nadie puede encontrarme y tener altas expectativas sobre mí…"

Mientras que Tai seguía escarbando, clavándose e incrustándose piedras en sus dedos, la niña que le daba palabras de aliento decidió seguir la conversación para distraerla, "¿Atas expectativas?"

"Mi mamá es una diseñadora de arreglos florales, de Ikebana y cuando está con sus amigas siempre le preguntan qué cuándo voy empezar… que si me están enseñando… y veo a mi mamá tan feliz y no me atrevo a decirle que no me gusta hacer eso…"

"¿Y por qué?" pregunta de manera normal Tai, "Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?"

"N-No me atrevo… n-no quiero pelearme con ella"

"¡Tienes que ser valiente! Si no dices lo que sientes nunca llegarán a un acuerdo. Mi hermana se encuentra ahora mismo en el hospital por mi culpa. Ella tenía fiebre y yo al pensar que estaba mejor la saqué conmigo a jugar soccer. Tuve que ser valiente y aceptar las consecuencias… por más que eso significase ganarme el odio de mi mamá"

"¡Estoy segura que tu mamá no te odia!" logra decir la niña con un brillo en sus ojos con colores diferentes, "¡También estoy segura que la tuya no te odiará si hablas con ella! Tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos, ¡también voy a ser valiente ya hablaré con esos chicos para que no se metan conmigo!"

Tai se detuvo por unos instantes para socorrer a la pelirroja ya que la tierra estaba por caerle en el rostro, "E-Eso es algo diferente, tú sola no puedes…"

"Me has demostrado lo que es el valor. Si no me enfrento a mis miedos nunca podré salir adelante" con eso dicho, le sujeta las muñecas a la pelirroja para empezar a jalarla, "Y si no crees nunca podrás salir de tu propio agujero, ¡vamos!"

Al comprender, Tai asiente y la ayuda, para finalmente sacar a la niña, quien logra respirar luego de estar casi sofocada, "Muchas gracias por su ayuda… por huir de mis problemas terminé en este aprieto… si no fuera por ustedes nunca hubiera salido… y menos hablar con mi mamá al respecto"

"¿Ves? Todo se solucionó. Con un poco de valor todo es posible" le ayuda a levantarse. Al ver a la niña de más cerca, no pudo evitar sentir como su temperatura incrementaba al ver lo linda que era, "¿T-Te lastimaste en –a-alguna o-otra parte?"

Ella sacudió su rostro, "N-No… de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme. Eres un chico muy valiente"

"G-Gracias…" tras recomponerse, decide presentarse, "Soy Tai Kamiya. Estoy en el jardín de niños de Odaiba… en la clase Girasol"

"Me llamo Sora Takenouchi. También estoy en el mismo jardín de niños pero en la clase Arcoiris" sonríe.

"Con razón que nunca te había visto" murmura para él. En eso, nota que la niña de cabello inusual se encontraba en silencio, temerosa, "Ella es… um…"

Finalmente, antes de proseguir, deciden salir de la cueva. Cuando los rayos de sol dieron con la niña, Sora no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de asombro, "Tu cabello y tus ojos…"

"L-Lo sé… soy… rara" suelta asustada, queriendo huir.

"¡Son muy bonitos! Nunca había visto a alguien así, que inusual. Me gusta mucho" las palabras de la pelirroja fueron unas que la niña jamás creyó escuchar, "Dime, siendo así de linda debes tener un nombre hermoso"

Tai, en silencio, fue incapaz de continuar al haber admitió en su interior desconocer el nombre de la niña que hace un mes había ingresado a estudiar con él. Ella lo percató, riendo un poco, "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Desde un inicio" comenta, "Me llamo… me llamo Kyōya… Kyōya Shino-"

"¡Un segundo!" Tai se retiró los googles para mostrárselos a la niña, "¿Estás diciendo que tú me regalaste esto? ¡Pensé que había sido un niño!"

"Sé que mi nombre parece de niño…" murmura, "Sí… te los regalé yo. Me parecieron perfectos para ti. Parecían ideales para un líder"

"¡Tai, no seas insensible!" comenta Sora, "Mi nombre también puede ser de niño, no te sientas mal"

"Un líder… ¿es así como me ves?" dijo Tai perplejo.

"Eres un chico valiente, lleno de valor. Esa imagen me diste desde el primer día que llegué al jardín"

Tai empezó a reír por la vergüenza, "Vaya… entonces tienes un muy buen gusto para ser una niña"

"¡Tai!" exclama Sora, "Pero tiene razón. Eres muy valiente. Gracias por salvarme"

Una vez más, el moreno se torna de color escarlata, "D-De nada, Sora"

Kyōya empujó a Tai cerca a Sora al notar el intercambio, "Además, te hacen ver como un chico popular"

"¡Suficiente!" exclama Tai avergonzado, causando risa en ambas chicas. Sin notarlo, él también empieza a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

* * *

><p>"Es hora de volver a ser valiente…"<p>

Tai se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Matt. Durante su trayecto, había estado recordando su encuentro con Sora, el día en que ambos tuvieron ese mágico encuentro gracias a esa niña.

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca más la volví a ver. A los pocos días se retiró de clase y nunca se despidió. Debe de haber vuelto a su país. Me sorprende que tenga nombre japonés para ser extranjera. Debo ser valiente, por ella y por Mariya. No echaré a perder esta segunda oportunidad, ¡tengo que ver a Sora!_

Tragando saliva, logró tocar el timbre. Esperando a que sea su rubio amigo quien le abra la puerta, quien lo recibió fue aquella pelirroja que inundaba sus pensamientos.

"Tai…" los ojos de Sora no parecían comprender la situación, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?"

Antes de que pudiese proseguir, el moreno se inclinó, causando que ella se atontara al no comprender la situación, "Sora, perdóname"

"… E-Espera, T-Tai… no entiendo… y levántate que me apena verte de esa forma"

"No, no lo haré. Te quiero pedir disculpas. Sé que eso nunca arreglará las palabras que te dije ese día y ya estoy muy tarde para enmendar las cosas pero… no podía seguir huyendo de esto. Sora, te pido disculpas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón"

"Tai…" Sora logró hacer que él levantase el rostro, "Sabes que es demasiado tarde y aun así lo hiciste… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años decides…?"

"Una persona me enseñó… me hizo creer que las segundas oportunidades existen. No estoy pidiendo una contigo… sino que tenía que ser valiente para poder aferrarme a esa misma segunda oportunidad para poder… pedirte las disculpas que siempre he querido hacer"

"Tai… yo… ese día… yo… yo no estaba engañán-"

"Sora, no es necesario. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Además, ahora estás una vez más con Matt. Quisiera pedir una oportunidad más para ver si… podemos volver a ser amigos"

"… verás… yo…"

Como si el destino jugase con sus emociones, el celular de Tai empieza a sonar. Le pide un minuto a Sora para ver quién osaba interrumpir su momento.

_¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! Sora a punto de decirme algo y esto sucede… mientras que no sea Chise… a ver… no… no puede ser… ¿Ai Sorami?_

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, sin comprender la razón de la llamada. Ella cortó todo lazo con él y ahora una llamada inesperada. Quizo ignorarla pero a petición de Sora fue visto obligado a contestar.

"No creí tener que marcar este número de nuevo o tener que escuchar tu voz de cretino una vez más"

La voz de la última chica a quien lastimo de manera desconocida, inclusive para él, hablaba de manera autoritaria tras el otro lado de la línea.

"Si estás llamando solo para insultarme no es un buen momento"

"Prefiero morir antes de perder mi aliento para llamar a insultarte"

"Ai, no sé a qué viene todo esto pero ando algo ocupa-"

"¡No me digas, Ai!"

"¡Como sea! Estoy muy ocupa-"

"Shinozaki está en el hospital"

Si el invierno todavía no llegaba, pues en ese instante se apoderó del cuerpo de Tai Kamiya. Sora no parecía comprender su reacción, tanto así que lo sujetó del brazo preocupada.

"¿Qué Mari… qué?"

"¡Ya me oíste, Tai! ¡Está en el hospital! Estaba con ella y antes de que sucediese me pidió que no te dijera nada pero estoy segura que ella hubiese querido eso… por eso te estoy llamando, todo porque quiero a Shinozaki"

El celular se escapó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo. Lo recogió de manera apresurada, mirando a Sora con un rostro perdido y sin vida, "Tengo que irme…"

Y sin decir más palabras, Tai salió de la forma más apresurada que pudo, dejando a Sora atrás. Sin embargo, una figura apareció detrás de ella cuando el moreno desapareció de la escena.

"¿Te dejó con las palabras en la boca, no? Es como si las estrellas se alinearan para impedir que se reconcilien de una vez" Matt apoyaba su rostro encima del cabello pelirrojo que tenía al frente.

"Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿no? Sabías que Tai iba a venir y por eso me hiciste abrir la puerta"

"No sé de qué estás hablando" su voz no lo ayudó a cubrir su mentira.

"¿Por qué?" Sora seguía sin comprender sus intenciones.

Matt echa un suspiro para abrazarla, "porque te amo, Sora y no soporto verlos así más tiempo, sabiendo que tú eres inocente. Tai llamó hace unos meses… creí que esto sucedería pero no que demoraría tanto"

"Así que por eso siempre me haces abrir la puerta…"

"Lamento habértelo ocultado pero quiero que se reconcilien… me duele verlos de esta manera, en especial a ti"

"No entiendo como Tai no puede darse cuenta… ¡no lo entiendo!"

"Tranquila…" Matt sujeta la mano de Sora, sintiendo la frialdad cuando su anillo de compromiso dio con él, "Vas a ver que, algún día… todo volverá a ser como antes"

El rubio le dio un ligero beso en los labios, sacándole una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Gracias, Matt… eso espero, eso es lo que más espero"

* * *

><p><strong>No saben CUANTO moría por escribir este capítulo. Lo tengo planeado hace meses pero result[o mediocre ante mis ojos xD Si logran encontrar la referencia en el titulo del capitulo pues um... les debo... les debo un oneshot de su preferencia? haha en las cosas que me meto. Cómo les explico que el que viene es el último? Quiero llorar, Ironía ya va a acabar!? Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi mejor esfuerzo de relatar esto en tercera persona wwww nos leemos!**


	26. Ironía

**Nota de Autora: **Están todos listos!? No puedo creer haber llegado tan lejos y todo es gracias a todos ustedes, queridos lectores. No me gusta pedir reviews pero me encantaría saber sus opiniones de inicio a final sobre este Fic para así mejorar. Lamento no haber respondido de manera personal esta vez a cada review pero por escribir esto no me daba tiempo. Me duele decirles adiós tanto a ustedes como a mis personajes. Si se dieron cuenta, he cambiado el cover del Fanfic e inclusive este capítulo resultó ser más corto, pero mucho más corto, de lo que pensaba en un inicio. Deténganse a pensar un momento en su posible significado antes de empezar. No olviden leer hasta el final y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas de inicio a fin. Esto fue toda una aventura.

Los quiere, ShadowLights

PD: Grandes Heroes, KagePro y Danganronpa 2 han arruinado mi vida *yelfanficcoffcoff*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: <strong>Ironía

* * *

><p>El incesante sonido del reloj hacía ecos en la pequeña sala de estar colindante a la cocina del desgastado apartamento. En la redonda mesa tan solo se encontraban un par de galletas de arroz, sus migajas esparcidas alrededor del plato como copos de nieve. Siendo la hora que es el calor del interminable otoño no parecía tener fin inclusive por las noches. Como si una depresiva y melancólica sinfonía se apoderase del lugar, Yolei Inoue tan solo se dedicaba a suspirar. Una vez más, saboreó la mezcla de dulce con salado del aperitivo mientras meditaba si había sido, realmente, una buena idea contarle a su mejor amiga la verdad antes de que fuese a la fiesta que decidiría su futuro. Jugando de manera delicada con su cabello lavanda, no dejaba de imaginar a la vez ese día en el que Davis se enfrentó a Ken en el lugar que se encuentra. Con tan solo verlos presentía que nada bueno resultaría de aquella discusión sin sentido.<p>

_Qué iba a saber yo que no era tan absurda como pensé._

Recordando, poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un viaje a través del tiempo en lo más profundo de sus memorias. Al poco tiempo de instalarse en su pequeño hogar gracias a sus padres, Ken decidió pasar a saludarla, ella llena de felicidad por el gesto. Su relación se había mantenido estable esos últimos años cosa que le provocaba inmenso regocijo. Con tan solo tenerlo cerca, sentía que podía hacer lo imposible posible, entrar a la misma Universidad, a aquella que se encuentra a la altura de la persona a quien más ama. Aún indecisa de qué carrera escoger, prefirió dejárselo al destino, confiando que cuando cursase los estudios generales una luz iluminara su camino, guiándola hacia aquello que le nazca del corazón. Poco sabía que él había ido para tener una seria charla con ella. Al poco tiempo, la persona a quien más ama en el mundo parecía decaída, siempre jugando con su mano en un bolsillo como si fuese una especie de terapia para relajar el humor. Sin prestarle importancia le cedió un asiento. Empezó a hablar sobre su primer día en la academia, la impresión que le dejaron sus profesores y las advertencias para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Sus inseguridades por ser una de las menores tras haber logrado saltearse un año de escuela pero a la vez la confianza que aquello le daba. Charlando como siempre, no se percataba de la sonrisa fingida de Ken, quien tampoco dejaba de jugar, todavía con su bolsillo, dándole vueltas al objeto. Al tomar noción del tiempo, se disculpó por su eterno hablar para preguntarle su día. Por algún motivo, él no lucía del todo bien. Se percató de la palidez en su rostro y la manera que evadía su mirada. Poco a poco logró soltar un par de palabras, contándole sobre el grupo de chicas que le habían tocado como compañeras para un trabajo final y como siempre le preguntaban por ella. Yolei se sonrojó halagada, desapareciendo los celos que surgieron al escuchar que era el único hombre del grupo. Al pasar los minutos, empezaron a hablar más pero, a la vez, el movimiento en su bolsillo incrementaba. Sin poder soportarlo más, Ken corta a Yolei por un instante, para lanzar la pregunta que dio inicio a la inestabilidad de su relación.

_¿Me quieres por quién soy? ¿O me quieres por la imagen que cargo? Esas preguntas que hasta ahora no he podido darle respuesta al no comprender su significado. Amo a Ken, es la persona a quien más amo en este mundo y aun así no pude contestarle, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me atormenta tanto el hecho de no decir nada? Ese día que Ken fue a recogerme a la academia con esas chicas quería decirme algo importante pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz de retomar el tema, ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con esas preguntas? O quizás… quizás no sea algo bueno que desee escuchar._

Su D-Terminal empezó a sonar, cosa que nunca esperó. Tras tenerlo a la mano, no creyó ver ese nombre una vez más. Ignorando el hecho que se escribían de vez en cuando, era inusual que mandase un mensaje a esta hora por más de la diferencia horaria, inclusive que contuviera el símbolo rojo de exclamación, siendo algo muy importante.

_¿Cody…?_

El sonido de llaves en la puerta interrumpió su tren de pensamiento. Como nunca, aquél muchacho de cabello azabache, oscuro como una noche brillante por estrellas, había acudido a verla antes de las doce de la madrugada, cosa que jamás había hecho. El corazón de Yolei no sabía si saltar de felicidad o temor. Tras estar juntos tantos años, ella decidió cederle una copia al creer que había una posibilidad de un futuro juntos para acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, su pequeña fantasía, su mundo ideal, se rompía a segundo a segundo tal y como la galleta que sostenía en la mano.

"Ken, que sorpresa" dice de manera nerviosa, soltando finalmente su cabello y acomodándose en el cojín en el que se encontraba sentada de rodillas, "Nunca has venido tan tarde de visita, ¿sucedió algo?"

El rostro de Ken Ichijouji se tornó tenso. En su mente, la imagen de la cama vacía de su mejor amigo en el hospital no desaparecía. Dudaba si contarle a ella la verdad pero por algún motivo sentía que no debía. Pensaba y pensaba la razón, todo el camino lo hizo. Su verdadero objetivo era regresar a casa, darle una disculpa a sus padres por llegar tarde, especialmente a su madre, cenar, e intentar dormir para salir de esta pesadilla, mas aquello no dio resultado alguno ya que terminó varado en la puerta de aquél apartamento que, en el fondo de su corazón, quiere llamar hogar en el futuro.

"Lamento la intromisión" se disculpa mientras se retiraba los zapatos y acomodaba su chaqueta color oliva en el perchero para acomodarse su blanca camisa, "Pensé que seguirías en casa de Kari"

"Tal cual se fue también lo hice yo, no tenía razón para quedarme ahí" sonríe extrañada por la incomodidad del momento, "No tengo nada para ofrecerte de cenar, tan solo hay estas galletas"

Mientras se acomodaba en un cojín extra, al frente de la muchacha, Ken observa el paquete que yacía casi entero ante sus ojos. Parpadea un poco para luego hundirse en sus brillantes ojos, "Estas viviendo sola, tienes que alimentarte bien"

Apenada, desvía su mirada para dar bajo la mesa y percatarse que él jugaba una vez más con algo en su bolsillo. Suspirando, la muchacha opta por mentir, "No he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar. Ah, pero no quisiera molestar a mis padres pidiéndoles que me traigan cosas y menos a mis hermanos"

"No te he dicho nada sobre eso" dice sorprendido Ken, "¿Por qué no aceptas la oferta de mi mamá? Siempre me pregunta cuándo vas a pasar a almorzar o inclusive un lonche"

"No quisiera molestar…" menciona sin mirarlo.

"Me estás mintiendo, Yolei" se atreve a decir echando un largo suspiro sin dejar de jugar en su bolsillo. Esta vez, la velocidad aumentó, "Si no me quieres decir está bien"

_Tengo miedo de decirle la verdad. Tengo mucho miedo. Quizás solo estoy sobre pensando las cosas luego de esa charla sobre inocencia en la habitación de Kari._

"No es eso, es solo que-" la muchacha se vio interrumpida.

"Todo está bien. No me molesta, después de todo, no eres la única" una vez que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Yolei no pudo contenerse más e ignoró el comentario.

_¡No esto no está bien! Se supone que no nos guardamos secretos. Si quiero romper esto, tengo que ser la primera._

"No estoy teniendo mucha hambre. Tan solo… me dedico a comer estas cosas y, siendo sincera, tampoco me las acabo"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un inicio? No hay razón para ocultarlo. Debes cuidar tus hábitos alimenticios ahora que vives sola" el movimiento en el bolsillo disminuyó al igual que la tensión en su voz, "Ahora supongo que es mi turno"

"No… no te entiendo" retrocede un poco ella, acomodándose una vez más.

"Fuiste honesta conmigo, no sería justo" admite él, ahora incrementando la velocidad en el movimiento, "Yolei… yo, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace muchos meses atrás y espero una respuesta"

_Oh no… debe tratarse sobre eso. Todavía no tengo que decirle, ¡no sé qué decirle!_

"Ken… no creo estar lista. Creo que no soy la indicada para darte la respuesta que buscas" suelta como un murmullo mientras apoya una mano en su pecho, "Quizás soy la persona equivocada"

_¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¡Esto no es lo que quiero decir! ¿¡Por qué!?_

"Entiendo…" el movimiento disminuyó para que finalmente sacara su mano del bolsillo para juntarla con la otra sobre la mesa, "No creí que fuese así"

"Dudo que me vaya a gustar lo que vas a decir a continuación… así que creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí" Yolei no dejaba de decir palabras con doble sentido, sin ella misma entender su significado, "Por no poder responder bien ese día a esas preguntas, tan solo he ido plantando inseguridades así que sabía que llegaría este final"

_Dios mío… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¡No quiero! ¿O acaso en mi corazón… acaso mi corazón siente que estas iban a ser las palabras de Ken? ¿Estaré formando un escudo para evitar escuchar lo mismo provenir de él?_

"De acuerdo…" sin dudarlo un instante, Ken se levanta tras dejar su copia de llaves en la mesa, "Supongo que… eso es todo"

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Yolei se mordía los labios para evitar llorar frente a él. El flequillo cubría su rostro, sus caras cubiertas por las sombras que ambos se proyectaban. Sin ni un intercambio más, Ken camina hacia la puerta no sin antes volver a jugar con su bolsillo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. El silencio que dejó en el lugar tan solo hacía crecer sus propios demonios en su corazón. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella, no sin antes apretar sus nudillos y hacer un gesto mientras presionaba los dientes. Quería huir, salir corriendo, pero algo lo mantenía pegado a ese lugar, como si quisiese oír el delicado llanto de Yolei. Pensando, apretó el objeto que llevaba en el bolsillo una vez más.

_¿Por qué no dije nada? ¡Esto no debía suceder! ¿Por qué? Si alguna vez esto sucedía no quería hacerla llorar, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Por qué tuve que lanzarle esa pregunta? ¡Todo por culpa de Tokino! Dejo que manipule la oscuridad… que hay en mi corazón. Dijo que si no se hace algo pronto podía afectar a mi persona especial… no creí que sucedería tan pronto._

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?" suelta con un pequeño sollozo, tragándose las lágrimas tras su error. Finalmente, logra sacar el objeto redondo que llevaba en manos hace más de tres meses atrás, algo para lo que ahorró y ahorró, algo que creyó que sería la unión de los sentimientos de él hacia ella, algo que pudiese apaciguar las dudas que yacían en su mente por su culpa, algo que le debió haber entregado ese día en que Tk le envió el mensaje del coma de Davis. Mientras miraba el delicado anillo de plata entre sus dedos, lo apretó con gran fuerza con furia contenida, "¡Yo no quería esto!"

"Sé que es muy pronto, somos unos niños todavía pero yo… yo quería un futuro con ella, si eso la hacía sentir segura… ¡maldita sea, Tokino!" levantando el puño, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el anillo de compromiso se resbalara de sus manos, cayendo entre las rejas hacia un oscuro vacío, "No… no… no…"

Corriendo, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, saltando escalones, para buscar el objeto. Desesperado, se lanzó hacia un pequeño charco creado por las pocas lluvias que estaban sucediendo en el inusual año para darse cuenta que un drenaje abierto daba justo bajo aquellas rejas. Maldiciendo, el llanto que provenía de sus ojos era una mezcla de millares de sentimientos encontrados.

Mientras tanto, Yolei se encontraba en la misma posición, sollozando de manera débil sin creer lo sucedido, para desplomarse en el suelo de la sala debido a la tristeza. Coloca ambas manos sobre su vientre luego de quitarse sus redondas gafas, "No me atreví a decirle la verdad... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Fui yo quien… acaba de romper con él. De terminar una relación de casi más de cuatro años… ¡¿Por qué justo ahora!?"

Cada uno, encerrado en su propia miseria, no se percataba de la pequeña vida que formaban bajo aquél antifaz de dolor lleno de desesperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Hinanawi<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras escuchar un fuerte sonido del cuarto colindante, como un chasquido entre sus sueños, Mihara se levanta de manera estrepitosa de su cama, saltando en el proceso. Su rojo pijama largo se encontraba envuelto entre las sábanas y el edredón. Sus pies luchaban para salir del enredo para liberarse, lo cual causó que cayera de la cama dejando un fuerte sonido por detrás. Tras quejarse de la caída, se soba su corto cabello, arreglando solo aquél especio que lleva delante que es largo, hecho simplemente para poder sentir las manos de su hermana cada mañana llenas de amor al hacerle sus trenzas favoritas. Una sensación de preocupación invadió su corazón, temiendo lo peor. Buscó alrededor de su habitación en pánico alguna señal sin resultado alguno para terminar suspirando, "Es de esperarse… hace años que no aparece… el Digimon"<p>

Sacude su rostro para levantarse. Golpeando ligeramente sus mejillas al estar de pie, sale rápidamente de su habitación para llegar a la puerta de la de su hermana y tocar ligeramente. Aquella puerta de caoba se le hizo gigante, casi como un titán que en cualquier instante se la tragaría.

_Debo de dejar de ver ese tipo de cosas._

Una vez más decide tocar la puerta, tentada a lanzar una pregunta absurda sobre una película que iba sobre hacer un muñeco de nieve y así quizás molestar a su querida hermana mayor, Fūka. Una vez más, sus nudillos dan contra la madera mientras pregunta de manera tímida, "¿Fū-nee? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

El silencio fue su respuesta. Infla sus cachetes para así pasar por alto la sensación que la atormentaba, "¡Hermana! Si no sales de ahí me comeré tu pudín favorito"

Ni una queja salió del otro lado. La sensación de muerte corría por sus venas, la oscuridad que se apoderaba de su corazón no dejaba brillar la luz de su pura inocencia. Sin dudarlo dos veces, intentó girar la perilla para darse con la sorpresa que se encontraba sin pestillo. Extrañada, no pudo más con su curiosidad. Tras empujar aquél objeto que la separaba de la verdad, cayó contra el suelo una vez más tras resbalarse con algo peculiar. Tras sentir la madera entre sus dedos, los deslizó para hallar al culpable del asunto, una fotografía. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, no era una simple foto cualquiera, sino una que guardaba muchos recuerdos para su hermana e inclusive para ella. Al tener la imagen de una joven Fūka, de ocho años, ver a su peor pesadilla, Tokiko, de once y a su hermano de trece, una tarde que vinieron de visita a Odaiba antes de mudarse al mismo complejo de apartamentos. Mihara no es llamada niña genio por gusto, ya que empezó a relacionar los eventos tras sus ojos dar con aquella daga que se le fue regalada a su hermana mayor a los once por aquella chica que tanto odia de cabello verde agua. Tras seguir el rastro, observó que el objeto se encontraba con un tono casi escarlata por las puntas. Su piel se erizó para buscar de manera frenética con sus ojos algún indicio de su hermana. Tambaleándose, logró ponerse de pie.

"No… Fū-nee…" un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras caminaba en la espaciosa habitación, "Todo por Toki-nee… Aki-nii… ¡Hermana!"

Una vez más, su rostro dio con el frío suelo tras resbalarse. Queriendo maldecir, cosa que nunca hace, se detiene en seco al percatarse que era un objeto de metal. Debido a la oscuridad, al tenerlo cerca, no era capaz de divisar su color cabello. Dudando, acerca su mano para que al estar sobre el objeto, este empezara a brillar, revelando ser metálico con toques de un color que lo hacían brillar tal y como una amatista, su piedra preciosa favorita.

"No tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar que es esto" pero antes de tirar el objeto, la luz que irradiaba hizo que diera con el culpable de su caída: cabello. Se podría decir que pedazos de cabello, al ser millones, se encontraban esparcidos en la habitación. Tras sentir la textura entre sus dedos, levanta la mirada y sentir como su pelo almendra se mecía con una ligera ventisca, haciendo volar el que sujetaba en mano. El destino la guiaba hacia la ventana, un rastro de cabellos la guiaba hacia ese lugar. Al estar en el primer piso y ser más que un apartamento una especie de _flat_, parecía una casa espaciosa. Colindante a la habitación de Fūka se hallaba el parque vecino.

_Se ha ido de casa. Fū-nee, ¿qué hiciste aquí? Tengo que encontrarte, y rápido… espero no sea demasiado tarde…_

Sin importarle su atuendo y apariencia, Mihara se encontraba lista para salir todavía con el objeto en mano que no dejaba de brillar. Sin pensar en ponerse zapatillas, tan solo acude a las pantuflas más cercanas. Una vez más su respiración fue cortada tras abrir la puerta al exterior. Una figura se encontraba ahí al lado de una maleta, una que no creyó ver jamás. Sus ojos miel brillaban sin creer el cuerpo que tenía al frente, solo para escuchar lo siguiente.

"Vaya, está muy ordenado y limpio. No creí verlo de esta manera. Te debes haber esforzado mucho, ¿no Mihara? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Haz crecido bastante, ¿sabías?"

_N-No… puede ser…_

"¿Aki-nii….?"

El Digivice dejó de brillar traes caer entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta<strong>

* * *

><p>Corría y corría. Ignoraba el dolor en mis talones, el terrible palpitar de mi corazón tanto por el evento y la adrenalina. Ojos, todos fijos en mí, sentía como clavaban sus miradas en mi patético ser hundido en la temible desesperanza que tanto temo. Para algunos debe ser un deleite viendo a la más despreciada del año huir del salón principal. El cotilleo, los murmullos, los rumores, sonrisas llenas de placer invadían mi camino. El fluir de mis lágrimas eran cargadas por la ráfaga que se creaba al seguir escapando del lugar que trae tanto dicha como desdicha. Deben creer que Takeru Takaishi lo hizo de nuevo, que volvió a sus andanzas contra Hikari, que las cosas volvieron a ser como eran antes, volver a su estado natural. Era como si su deseo se hubiese cumplido antes de tiempo e ignorado mi más preciada oración. Sin percatarme, me escondí tras uno de los pilares del comedor, para terminar agachándome, dejando de lado las apariencias, y cubrirme la cabeza, mis oídos, del bullicio. Grité desde lo más profundo de mi ser, para ver si de esa manera olvidaba aquellas memorias que acabábamos de formar esta noche. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir en mi rostro. Me debo ver patética, sumamente patética. Sollozos y más sollozos escapaban, siendo lo único que podía hacer.<p>

"Hermano… Davis… quiero irme de aquí… Davis, te necesito…"

Repetía innumerables veces, como una especie de mantra hecho para evadir la realidad que me envolvía. En cierto rincón de mi alma imploraba que Tk me siguiera, que negara todo, que sus últimas palabras no solo fueran que lo esperara en la cúpula. Sigo sin entender mi reacción. En estos momentos no puedo pensar de manera racional, se me hace imposible al tener una mezcla híbrida de sentimientos queriendo salir, con ganas de vomitar la ansiedad que carcome mi cuerpo. Empecé a temblar, incapaz de controlar el temor que crecía. Si no me logro tranquilizar es muy probable que el Mar Oscuro venga por mí. Tengo que detenerme. No puedo caer aquí. No puedo defraudar a Davis.

_Pero si me dejo llevar… quizás vea a Davis. Davis está en ese otro mundo. Puedo ir por él, estar con él. Huir de todos mis problemas y alcanzar felicidad._

"¿Acaso eso es la felicidad?" murmuré para mí, "Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, ¡no lo soporto más!"

"¿Qué es lo que no soportas más?" la voz de una chica se hizo paso en el comedor. No levanté la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar a otro ser viviente con mi patética existencia. Parecía estar con la boca llena e inclusive se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, "Vamos, dime, ¿Qué es lo que no soportas más?"

"¡Oye, Mai! Sé más delicada, ¿acaso no ves cómo se encuentra Kari?" una más apareció, casi idéntica a la otra.

"Quizás tiene hambre y se acabó la comida del salón… eso creo"

"Solo tú piensas en comer en estos momentos…"

"Pero si se acaba la comida sería el fin del mundo por como lo conocemos, Ai ¡bang!"

"Tan solo…ya, olvídalo. No tiene caso"

La segunda persona que apareció reveló su identidad como Ai Kanzaki, una de las seguidoras más fieles de Hibiki. Por algún motivo se encontraban en este lugar, al parecer para saciar el hambre de su gemela quien se hallaba con un plato lleno de pavo con un par de dulces. Extrañada, Ai me vuelve a mirar con aquellos ojos ambarinos que carga, junto con su cabello azul atado en dos pequeñas colas, haciendo relucir su vestido negro, "¿Te encuentras bien, Kari?"

Con tan solo sentir el calor de su mano reposar en mi mejilla, volví a estallar en un llanto, ahora con mis manos sobándome los ojos, tal y como una indefensa niña haciendo una pataleta por querer que le compren su juguete favorito. Ai me da un abrazo, yo sin comprender su significado. Todos deberían estarme odiando, Tk lo hizo de nuevo, le dio su merecido a la más despreciada, por creer en vacías palabras al creer que su relación había cambiado. No dejo de dudar en él, siempre he dudado de él, ¿por qué lo dejé de hacer? Debería dudar por siempre de cada una de sus intenciones, "No creer en todo lo que dice…"

"¿Dijiste algo, Kari?" pude sentir la respiración de Ai entrar por mi oreja, causando que intentara separarme de ella, "Te ves muy mal…"

"N-No es nada…" salía agua de mi nariz debido al incesante lloriqueo mientras intentaba poner una faceta valiente, queriendo imitar a mi hermano pero fallando en el proceso.

"Tranquila… si no te molesta, podemos escucharte. No tengo idea de que haya pasado pero a veces hablar ayuda a solucionar las cosas"

"Y comer… eso creo" agrega Mai, causando que yo logre soltar una débil risa.

"Mai…" suspirando, me sostiene las manos, "No tienes que contarnos absolutamente todo pero, repito… a veces hablar soluciona las cosas, por más insignificante que parezca"

"Ai…" di un largo respiro para levantar mi rostro, intentar recomponerme, "Lo que sucede es que… estoy dudando sobre los sentimientos de una persona. Quiero creer en esos sentimientos pero… me siento fatal por el simple hecho de dudar en vez de creer"

"Kari…" una vez más, me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sobaba por detrás mi cabello, "Dudar no tiene nada de malo, es algo humano. No te sientas mal por algo así…"

"No confío en él… pero aun así quiero creer en él" la voz de Mai nos agarró desprevenidas, mientras colocaba de manera lenta un poco de salsa en el pavo que llevaba en el plato, "Creer yace en el corazón de ese conflicto. Creer sin dudar… es tan solo un mentira"

"Mai, solo te lo pediré una vez… piensa antes de decir las cosas. Kari anda muy mal aquí y-" sin notarlo, ya me había puesto de pie, dejando las intenciones de Ai de lado, mientras miraba a su copia exacta, salvo que ella llevaba puesto un vestido color champaña.

"No confío en él pero aun así quiero creer en él… creer sin dudar es tan solo una mentira…" empecé a repetir, analizando sus palabras.

_Mai tiene razón. Es muy perceptiva para darse cuenta de quién hablo. No confío en Tk pero aun así deseo creer en sus palabras, en lo que me dice. Quiero creer en esa promesa, ese conflicto que ambos cargamos. Si ese conflicto que tenemos es el origen de todo esto, entonces me he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo al dudar en vez de creer. Debo creer en Tk una vez más. Debo creer que él no haría esto para lastimarme. Si dudo de sus intenciones puedo notar mi creciente anhelo de creer, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¡Tengo que ir a disculparme, a arreglar todo esto! Se supone que para esto vine._

Aparentemente, Mai notó mi cambio de actitud al darme una sonrisa llena de despreocupación mientras que su gemela andaba confundida por los hechos. Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, unas palabras salieron de ella, "Ve por él, todavía estás a tiempo… o eso es lo que creo"

Lo único que hice fue asentir. Dejando atrás a una confundida Ai, una vez más agarré velocidad. Volviendo a pasar por los mismos pasadizos, por las mismas voces, esta vez miraba todo desde otra perspectiva, sentía que había comprendido la pieza final de este rompecabezas.

_Ese día en el Mar Oscuro, Tk dijo lo mismo. Que había encontrado la pieza final del rompecabezas… ¿acaso se dio cuenta también?_

Dejando esos pensamientos en el viento, ignorando el sonido de mis tacos haciendo eco alrededor del glamoroso estilo rococó, me sumía al rítmico latir de mi corazón. Me sentía invencible, que podía hacer lo que sea, inclusive volar si lo deseara. Por algún motivo empecé a sonreír, inclusive a reír de alegría. Las cadenas que ataban mi corazón habían sido liberadas, mis dudas desaparecían como una simple bruma al llegar la noche. Finalmente había tomado noción de todo. La persona que es más importante para mí, la persona en quien más quiero creer, todo está claro ahora. Siento como mi luz ha vuelto a brillar, iluminando el camino que debo de seguir. Este conflicto está a punto de terminar, lo puedo sentir. Algo nuevo está por empezar, algo nacerá, es el inicio de un nuevo futuro para todos y seré yo quien lo empiece.

Cuando tomé noción de mis alrededores había llegado al mágico jardín de la mansión de los Hagiwara. Mientras buscaba a Anzu había dado con este lugar y no tuve suficiente tiempo para apreciarlo. Di un gran respiro, sintiendo el olor de todas las flores ingresar a mi cuerpo. Me adentré al laberinto que yacía al fondo del lugar. Al final se podía observar la famosa cúpula. Ignorando a las parejas que se encontraban en pleno éxtasis de su amor, recorría el sitio, sintiendo con las yemas de mis dedos las hojas y pétalos. Empecé a reír en voz alta por el simple hecho de pensar que una vez que saliera de aquí podría rehacer mi vida. Tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas qué hacer. A lo lejos, el reloj indicaba que faltaban pocos minutos para las doce. Si no me apresuraba es muy probable que la magia del momento se acabase, aquella magia en la que dejé de creer y volvió gracias a las palabras de Mai. Respirando de manera agitada, jugaba con las paredes florales sin disminuir la velocidad, como si fuese un juego de niños. Las cadenas que me ataban a aquél acto de pretender se rompían hoy, una vez más iba a volver a ser yo misma. Mi cuerpo extrañaba esta sensación de libertad, como si mi alma original hubiese vuelto. Este sentir es tan especial para ser llamado tanto amor y felicidad. Bello e inocente final que me espera. Con tan solo ver la salida, mis ojos brillaban con anticipación.

A tan solo pocos metros de la cúpula, tras salir del laberinto, me detuve para recuperar mi aliento. ME agaché, sujetando mis rodillas para luego acomodar mi corto cabello castaño claro. El lugar prometido se encontraba iluminado, un perfecto lugar designado para un perfecto final. Todo se me hace tan claro ahora, el mundo parece sonreírme de otra manera. Estoy tan cerca de recuperar ese tiempo perdido y crear nuevos. Preparada para este final. Emprendí mi camino, esta vez sin temblar, tan solo conteniendo el latir de mi corazón que retumbaba en mi interior. Paré por un instante a mitad de camino, un arbusto de lirios separándome del objetivo. Mis ojos dieron con una silueta, una silueta que antes me trajo dolor y ahora, esperanza. Tk se hallaba nervioso, mirando de un lugar a otros, sus ojos celestes llenos de expectativas, esperando a ver si decidía aparecer. Si no iba hubiese destrozado la poca credibilidad que tiene sobre mí. Esto es lo que quise todo este tiempo, esta oportunidad. Ella también debió haberse dado cuenta, tomado noción de aquello que tomé existencia hace unos minutos en el comedor. Creer sin dudar es una mentira. Si uno no cree no puedo dudar y si uno no duda no puede creer.

"Gracias" me atreví a decir, cerrando los ojos, preparándome para el momento de la verdad, "Gracias, Fū…ka"

Cuando abrí mis ojos, este sueño se tornó en algo cruel. En una obra negra, llena de miseria. Seguía atónita sin creer lo que veía. Una silueta femenina que conocía perfectamente bien había aparecido frente a Tk. Algo lucía diferente en ella. No se encontraba en un vestido, menos arreglada. El cabello que siempre relucía por su longitud ahora se encontraba casi un poco pasando sus orejas. Una mirada vacía, perdida, llena de desesperanza que florecía en su inestable andar. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, las imágenes pasaron de manera rápida. Con tan solo ver cómo se le acercaba no podía evitar retroceder, cada paso adelante yo retrocedía. Sentía cómo mis tacones se hundían en la tierra, atemorizada por la verdad que era desvelada ante mis ojos. Él no parecía moverse, inclusive me pongo a pensar que ya lo anticipaba, como si eso hubiese estado planeado desde un inicio.

_Como si me hubiese invitado a la cúpula para hacerme presenciar esto._

Cuando sus labios dieron con los suyos, sentí como perdía el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron rendidos por la pasión, el énfasis que ella le colocaba a aquél beso, también lo hice yo. Perdiendo las fuerzas que tenía instantes atrás, empecé a recorrer mi rostro sin creer lo que acaba de presenciar. Podía sentir una fría ráfaga, quizás mi corazón se había detenido. Congelada en el tiempo, así me encuentro. Incapaz de enfrentar la realidad que tengo al frente. Una vez más caí en su trampa, siempre jugando conmigo como un barato títere en su obra, siendo manipulada por estos sentimientos traicioneros, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto a Davis? ¿Cómo pude creer?

"¡¿Cómo pude creer estar enamorada de Tk!?" sentí cómo se desgarraba mi garganta, "¡¿Por qué!?"

Como si el destino se burlara de mí, me pareció sentir agua caer en mis rodillas. Un final perfecto para esta engañada, desdichada Cenicienta. Mi reserva de lágrimas se había agotado y por eso el mundo lloraba por mí. El ímpetu del momento me lo impedía. Estaba cediendo a su voluntad, inutilizándome. Recuerdos florecían en mi mente. Momentos, alegres, la unión de nuestras manos todos estos meses, el baile, sentir su aliento cerca al mío, deseaba olvidar, olvidarlo todo. Si todavía tengo tiempo de pedir un deseo, entonces ese es. Si las cosas vuelven a su estado original que sea este, que sea de nuevo nuestra rivalidad, nuestro odio eterno. Un eterno conflicto incapaz de ser resulto. Un eterno conflicto absurdo que solo bastaría con unas simples disculpas pero esto siempre sucede. Una gota más. Otra más. Pero ahora se sentía más frío. Abrí mis palmas para recibir su frialdad, solo para darme con una sorpresa.

"¿Nieve?"

A la vez, escuchaba el sonar de las hojas del laberinto. Asustada de que fuese alguien más que apreciase mi desdicha, por más que no lo desease, volteé mi rostro, levantando el cuello, para tan solo sentir cómo se me helaba la sangre. Mi ritmo cardíaco disminuyó, tanto así que era posible que me diese un paro. Mi aliento se condensaba por el clima que pasó de un insoportable calor a un crudo invierno. Mis manos se habían entumecido, no podía sentir mi propia piel. Mis ojos seguían sin creer lo que observaban.

"Da…vis…"

Mi voz fue lo necesario para que retornara a la realidad. Aquél chico quien siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar las consecuencias. El chico que siempre me apoyó, que todo este tiempo declaraba su amor hacia mí, el chico que nunca me ha traicionado, que tirado su vida por mí, se encontraba a mis pies. Abrigado por tan solo la bata del hospital, su moreno pecho se encontraba casi al descubierto, mostrando su respiración. Davis se encontraba despierto, caminando, respirando, vivo. Con su mano izquierda se sujetaba del receptor de signos vitales, ignorando los tubos intravenosos. Sin todavía creer lo que veo, poco a poco su cuerpo empieza a perder el equilibro, para casi desplomarse encima de mí. Todavía con algo de fuerza restante, logro observar sus bellos ojos, frente a mi rostro. Los tubos se separaban de su cuerpo tan solo disminuyendo nuestra distancia. Sentir su respiración, tenerlo tan cerca, no comprendía la situación. Me estaba dejando llevar por el momento, ignorando lo que acababa de acontecer.

"Ka…ri…"

Escuchar decir mi nombre tan cerca de mi rostro, esa voz que no presenciaba, la voz que sus últimas palabras fueron _te amo_, incrementaron el nudo en mi garganta. La distancia entre ambos iba reduciéndose hasta quedar en nada. La nieve no dejaba de caer, escuchaba una ambulancia en la distancia, todo parecía desfallecer en negro. Sentir la dulzura de mi único amor.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, pude confirmarlo. Pude confirmar la evidente ironía de mi vida. Mi primer beso fue con Davis Motomiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimundo<strong>

* * *

><p>Como si escuchase el llorar de los corazones del mundo real, el inusual Digihuevo caracterizado por corazones de color rosa pastel empezó a brillar. La luz que irradiaba despertó a los tres Digimon presentes, encargados de su cuidado. La felina fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo hacia su preciado bebé, perdiendo la noción de la realidad al no comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus gesto de alterada tan solo incrementaron el pánico en los otros dos.<p>

"¡Gatomon, tranquilízate!" le gritaba Veemon mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, "¡No pierdas la calma!"

"¡Estoy calmada!" exclamó con terquedad, "Nunca lo había visto tan alterado, no deja de saltar y brillar. Tengo miedo de que le pase algo"

"Tranquila, aquí estoy para ayudarte" Patamon se posó a su lado, Veemon retrocediendo para darles su espacio merecido mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

_Es por eso que le dije que no pierda la calma. He hecho de todo para que ambos estén juntos y debo seguirlo haciendo. Ambos no se dan cuenta y soy el único que puede hacer que sus deseos se hagan realidad._

"Gracias, Patamon… tan solo, no lo sé… me da una mala impresión todo esto" logró decir con algo de valor.

Él le dio un ligero abrazo para luego sujetarle la pata, "Somos los padres de ese Digihuevo, ¿no? Es nuestro deber cuidarlo y es mi deber darte seguridad"

"Patamon…" los ojos de la felina relucían con la luz del espécimen, para que tan solo este rompiera el mágico momento al saltar hacia el exterior de su hogar, "¡Mi bebé!"

Los tres Digimon salieron apresurados para tan solo terminar a pocos metros de la puerta. Había llegado la hora. Los tres observaban detenidos el nacimiento de una nueva vida, el latir de un nuevo corazón, el proceso de creación de datos. Tras terminar de romperse el cascarón un bebé con apariencia de metal los recibe. El MetalKoromon miraba sus alrededores, aprehendiendo con sus diminutos ojos lo que presenciaba. Su cola se encendía cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon no podían creer lo sucedido, tanto así que la compañera de la elegida de la Luz se acerca primero.

"Mi bebé…" suelta de manera delicada mientras se acercaba con lentitud, temerosa.

El MetalKoromon no se movía de su lugar. Cuando terminó de examinar a los tres monstruos digitales, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Veemon. Gatomon se quedó congelada, sin creer lo que veía. El bebé había derribado todas sus expectativas ya que sus primeras palabras fueron las siguientes, "¡Papá!"

"¡¿Papá!?" fue lo que salió de la boca de Patamon y Gatomon.

"¡¿Yo!?" soltó con un ligero gallo Veemon, "E-Esto es un error, no hay forma que yo… digo, Patamon debería… no hay forma"

"¡Rápido, papá! ¡Hay que buscar a mamá, koro!" empezó a brincar el Digimon tipo máquina.

"Ma..má…" sin poder más, Gatomon se desploma en los brazos de Patamon.

"Oye, Gatomon… reacciona" Patamon empezó a sacudirla, "¿Pero qué significa esto?"

"Estamos en las mismas…" Veemon coloca uno de sus dedos en el mentón, "Creo que te equivocas, yo no soy tu papá y tu mamá está justo aquí…"

"¡Papá tonto, koro! Vamos, rápido que mamá está cerca y si no la encuentro no podré verla, ha llegado al Digimundo, koro" sin esperar a que lo siguieran el pequeño saltaba a gran velocidad a lo profundo del bosque.

"¡Espera!" gritó el dinosaurio. Sin embargo, en vez de ir tras el bebé, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Gatomon quien seguía apoyada en Patamon, sin recuperar la conciencia, "Debe haber sido un gran shock"

"Me imagino… tan tiempo para esto…" suspiró resignado.

"Tan solo espero que lo primero que haga sea regañarme por no ir tras el bebé" logra sonreír Veemon.

"Estoy seguro… después de todo, Gatomon… no importa, ay que llevarla adentro"

_Te equivocas Patamon. No sabes lo equivocado que estas con respecto a sus sentimientos._

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez más me encontraba en el hospital. Temblaba sin comprender la situación en la que me había metido. Coloqué las yemas de mis dedos en mis labios, todavía saboreando la medicina que Davis dejó tras nuestra breve unión. Mi ligero sonrojo provocó que mi cuerpo entrara en calor. En solo cuestión de segundos, sin mirar hacia donde caminaba al estar desubicada por todo lo acontecido, me choqué contra una persona.<p>

"Lo siento… no miré hacia donde… ¡Hermano!" exclamé para tan solo disminuir mi volumen al no poder soportar mi propia voz llena de desdicha, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Kari…" la mirada de mi hermano parecía completamente muerta, como si algo grave le hubiese sucedido, "¿Tú que haces aquí?"

"Es… es Davis…" balbuceé, "Davis ha despertado"

El brillo en sus ojos retornó por unos instantes para ser reemplazados por furia contenida. Sin comprender el radical cambio, decidí seguir su línea de vista para toparme con el ser que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos, Takeru Takaishi.

"Tk…" seguía en su terno, al igual que yo en mi vestido. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Fūka, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Te encuentras bien, estás lastimada?" fue lo primero que provino de sus labios, ignorando la mirada de asesino de mi hermano. Empezó a tocarme, causando que me extrañara mucho más, que inclusive sintiera repulsión hacia él sin olvidar lo que me había hecho en la cúpula, "Escuché una ambulancia y me pareció verte a lo lejos… corrí lo más rápido que pude y… un segundo, estás helada. Déjame abrigarte"

Cuando me extendió su negro terno y colocó sobre mis hombros, no podía seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos. Quería llorar, preguntarle que qué había sido exactamente lo que vi. Que fue una mentira, un espejismo. Algo que me hiciese olvidar el amor que recibí. Mi voz actuó en mi contra, "Davis despertó…"

"… que Davis… ¿qué…?" él retrocedió como si fuese en señal de pánico, "¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? Voy a escribirle a los demás"

Señalé la nueva habitación en que lo habían puesto que se encontraba a mi lado. Todo este rato me encontraba insegura de entrar. Por más que mi hermano se encontrara desorbitado sin razón alguna, o eso me parece al no comprender sus consecuencias ni la razón de su visita, lo único que me quedaba era restar mi apoyo emocional en la persona que menos deseaba mientras informaba las noticias a los demás muchachos. Cuando finalizó, tragué saliva. Él pareció comprender mis nervios. Inclusive me pareció cruel lo que hizo a continuación. Me extendió su mano. Aquella mano que me hace dudar una vez más, dudar si creer. Todo es una farsa, una mentira. Pero si esa mentira me ayudará a enfrentar la realidad que estoy a punto de afrontar, que así sea. Respondí el gesto sin importarme mi hermano. El rubio se acercó a la perilla para girarla lentamente. Para mi sorpresa, no éramos los primeros. Por más que yo haya llegado en la ambulancia con Davis, me quedé varada una hora en el recibidor, caminando en el corredor, dudando si ingresar. En un momento de descuido Ken debe haber ingresado. Davis se encontraba reposando en cama, sonriendo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si su extraño escape tan solo hubiese sido un pigmento de mi imaginación. Sus bellos ojos empezaron a seguirnos mientras ingresábamos, por un segundo me pareció que su expresión cambió, como si hubiese observado algo inusual en nuestro comportamiento. Mi mano empezó a sudar, solo para que Tk le diera un apretón más fuerte. Ken tomó noción de nuestra unión una vez más, salvo que prefirió el silencio al permanecer casi inexpresivo.

"¡Hey, Tai, Tk! ¿Tanto me extrañaron que tenían que verme al despertar? Vamos, necesito por lo menos unos minutos para que el mundo se acostumbre una vez más a mi presencia"

Su risa. Con tan solo escuchar aquella hermosa risa despreocupada me solté de Tk para correr a su lado. Sentía el sabor salado caer en mi boca. Con lo que me encontré fue fuera de lo normal. El abrazo no me lo había devuelto. Me separé por un instante, tratando de analizar su mirada. Él parecía hacer lo mismo con la mía. Los googles que heredó de mi hermano brillaban en la mesa de noche, Ken tan solo bajó su rostro que reflejaba frustración.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

"¿Quién eres?"

Esa pregunta destrozó mi mundo entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Upupupupupupu MENTÍ.<strong>

**Feliz año Nuevo mis amores! Nos leemos el 15 de Enero con el capítulo 27! **

**Aun así espero que TODOs dejen un review para saber sus opiniones? Ustedes saben que los amo uvu (por más que no sea recíproco). FELIZ 2015 A TODOSOSOSOSOSOS**

**Ahora me dedicare a actualizar digimon hour of darkness, mi otro fic, que les recomiendo que lean si andan aburridos y quieren otra buena historia como esta (¿) debería de dejar de hacerme self publicity –llora en un rincón-**


	27. Graduación

**Nota de Autora: **Como les prometí, he aquí el inicio de la segunda parte de Ironía… ¡el Capítulo 27! (Ok He tenido que re-hacer esta parte de la historia debido a… los personajes que se salieron de mi control, actuando por su cuenta coffcoffDaviscoffxoffTakerucoffcoffAHORAKARICOFFCOFF). Además, el tratamiento contra mi depresión ha mejorado y pasaba por muchos mareos debido a la medicina. En fin, dejando lo personal de lado… aquí está por lo que esperaron, que no creo que sea lo que esperaban al ser corto y resumido. Tan solo deseo entrar de nuevo en el juego de escribir tras haberme dado una pausa, poco a poco regresaré a escribir como antes, haha.

Como estoy actualizando antes del 15, el capítulo que sigue va a tardar un poco más. No me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo sin capítulo y ahora me siento renovada para seguir con esta linda experiencia luego de haber, finalmente, decidido cómo se desarrollará esta segunda parte!

**PD: **Logré actualizar el otro Fic "Digimon: Hour of Darkness" al capítulo 34! Sé que ya nadie lo lee (lol) pero me siento orgullosa de mí misma luego de tenerlo en hiatus 4 años.

**PD2: **Llegado a este punto de Ironía, espero no piensen que la historia está perdiendo sentido porque en cierto punto lo va a parecer.

**PD3: **¡Estoy aceptando OC's! Para hacer que el último año de secundaria de los chicos sea mucho más interesante, sería genial que tengan una clase carismática. Si desean contribuir envíen sus ideas por PM ya que no aceptaré sugerencias mediante reviews. Esto lo hago para mantener un orden. El formulario lo dejaré al final, espero se animen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: <strong>Graduación

* * *

><p>"Queridos estudiantes, el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí, reunidos, para despedirnos de una de las promociones más sobresalientes de nuestra casa de estudios. Estamos orgullosos de haber nutrido desde un inicio con sabiduría a nuestros queridos alumnos de quinto de secundaria. Todos nosotros, incluyendo el personal, nos llena de alegría verlos llegar tan lejos. Ahora es tiempo de que extiendan sus alas y vuelen a nuevos horizontes"<p>

No quise seguir escuchando más el discurso del director. Ahora simplemente lo reduje a una banda sonora mezclada con un par de murmullos por aquí o por allá. Mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en un profundo letargo del cual le costaba salir. Seguía sin comprender cómo había podido retornar a mi vida de manera pacífica luego de lo sucedido. Seguía, también, sin comprender el usual comportamiento de Tk, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Él se encontraba a mi lado, absorto en las palabras del hombre a quien nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitar en todos mis años escolares, y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. Por algún extraño motivo, mi corazón se encontraba tranquilo sin ese incesante palpitar que acompañaba su presencia en estos últimos meses. Su cabello rubio siempre con aquella gorra malgastada que lleva puesta tan solo se dedicaba a observar el escenario. Definitivamente, es incómodo estar sentados uno al lado del otro. Hoy es nuestro último día de clases, he por ello la graduación del grado de Hibiki. No obstante, aquella chica de cabello almendrado no se había dignado a aparecer desde antes de la fiesta, al igual que Anzu.

_No tendría cómo enfrentarla. Más bien, no hay razón para hacerlo. Tk no ha hablado del tema, yo tampoco. Ya es suficiente con saber la condición de Davis y el hecho que vamos a tener que dejarlo atrás… él, una vez más en soledad repitiendo cuarto de secundaria mientras nosotros avanzamos._

"Muchas gracias, Director Kitagawa, por sus sabias palabras"

La voz de la prima de Yolei me sacó del trance en el que me había sumido. Al ser la representante del consejo estudiantil me imagino que es su turno para hablar o simplemente se apiadó de nosotros, los estudiantes, al notar que el discurso no llegaba a ninguna parte como es de costumbre. De manera repentina siento una mirada en mí. Sus ojos azules me examinaban con suma curiosidad. Creí que le prestaría mucha más atención a las palabras que vendrían a continuación pero aparentemente su nuevo foco era yo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?" murmuré para que los profesores no puedan escucharme. Mi emoción se encontraba encerrada bajo llave desde ese día en el hospital y rehusaba dejarlas ser libres. Tan solo me dedico a actuar como un robot, andando de manera monótona en el mundo.

"Estás muy callada" dice de manera despreocupada.

"No hay motivo para hablar"

_Esto es lo que pediste, Tk. Que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Ahora solo te falta regresar a ti al puesto que tuviste todos estos años: mi peor enemigo._

"Kari… escucha… yo—"

La mirada que le dirigí fue suficiente para callarlo. Mis brazos se encontraban cruzados en mi pecho, haciendo relucir la chompa crema del uniforme que llevaba puesta. La nieve que presencié esa noche tan solo era un previo aviso de que el clima estaba retornando a la normalidad, como si reflejase nuestro estado. Pasar de una fría guerra a un cálido final, lleno de sentimientos relacionados con el amor, para que retornase a ser congelado de manera cruda. Ahora todo ha vuelto a su estado natural, el mundo ha vuelto a ser lo que era. Mis ojos canela, carentes de alguna señal de luz resguardada en mi alma, tan solo fueron las balas necesarias para retornar al preciado silencio.

_Lo único que no ha vuelto a la normalidad es Davis. Mi frustración y enojo por sus palabras… ¿acaso estoy que busco a algún culpable de su amnesia? Ese día en casa de Yolei no tomé muy enserio las palabras de Ken. Él dio la posibilidad de que le diese amnesia. Nunca creí que aquella pesadilla se volviese realidad… ahora nunca podré preguntarle a Davis quién es Natcchan. Un segundo… si lo que vi realmente era su consciencia en el Mar Oscuro, ¿no existiría el chance de que sus recuerdos… que sus memorias… estén… ahí?_

Por algún motivo, cuando tomé noción de mis alrededores, me encontraba de pie. De alguna manera había retrocedido, haciendo caer mi silla la cual hizo un estruendo en el auditorio dejando ecos atrás. Tk se percató de mis acciones al encontrarse en una posición de estar a punto de levantarse. No tiene motivos para preocuparse por mí. Su novia es Fūka. Debería estarse preocupando por ella, no por mí. La presidenta había cortado su discurso por mi actitud, haciendo que lograra captar cierta inseguridad en sus ojos al morderse los labios, como si se le fuese imposible poder controlar la situación, como si tuviera una intención.

_Una intención de ayudarme._

Lágrimas de frustración empezaron a formarse en mis ojos mientras aplastaba mis dientes. Tk acababa de colocar su cálida mano en mi brazo. Sentir aquél calor, aquél cariño a través del algodón, no fue lo suficiente para derretir mi congelado, roto y oscuro corazón. De manera brusca alejé su apoyo sin importarme su expresión de sorpresa con cierto grado de tristeza. Las imágenes de ese día en el hospital no dejaban de fluir en mi mente. Mi huida, mi llanto, el ataque de histeria, la fría nieve, la soledad. Bajé mi rostro para intentar retomar la compostura. Todos esperaban de manera ansiosa mi reacción tras haber estropeado el discurso de despedida. Una vez más, la más despreciada de la escuela vuelve a causar situaciones incómodas. Con unas leves disculpas mezcladas con mi aliento, acomodé la silla nuevamente para tomar asiento. Tk no dejaba de observarme, casi como analizando mi rostro y así comprender mis sentimientos. Tragando las lágrimas que no llegaron a salir, fui capaz de alzar la mirada hacia delante.

_No necesito dar lástima. No necesito el apoyo de alguien. Tan solo piensan en lastimarme una vez más. La esperanza que me mostró tan solo se volvió en la desesperanza que nutre mi corazón. Creer sin dudar es una mentira. Prefiero pasar el resto de mis días sin creer en los demás y así no tener que volver a experimentar la sensación de dudar. Además, ahora tengo un objetivo. Esa ahora será mi esperanza. Si logro entrar al Mar Oscuro voy a poder encontrar alguna clave._

"Puede sonar algo vergonzoso de admitir pero, la Hibiki Inoue que tienen al frente no sería la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que conocen si no fuese por alguien" la chica había retomado su estrellato, "Cierto día una persona se acercó a mí y me hizo creer en mi misma, en tener esperanza en mí misma. Sus palabras han sido la base de mis fuerzas todos estos años. Siendo sincera, una vez que eres parte del consejo te topas con personas interesantes, de todo tipo. Algunas las ves más que a otras, inclusive llegas a odiar… perdón, esa es una palabra algo fuerte, llegas a agarrarle cierto fastidio. Es por eso que admito no haber sido una buena presidenta, especialmente este último año. Asuntos incontrolables, cosas que no podía manejar… y la frustración de no poder ayudar a los estudiantes me hicieron dar cuenta de la impotencia. Es por eso que creo que no deben de dejar de luchar. Por más que sea una guerra contra uno mismo, si uno no logra levantarse de su propio agujero nunca podrá ayudar a quienes están a su alrededor. Aprendí esa lección a la mala, en el proceso… mi corazón tomó noción de lo importante. Todos ustedes son importantes para mí. Por más que crean que no los reconozco, que no los conozco… siempre yace algo dormido que evoca los recuerdos"

_Siempre yace algo dormido que evoca los recuerdos… ¿se podría aplicar eso con Davis?_

"Es por eso que los quiero dejar en buenas manos el año entrante. Sé que lo estarán. Bueno, no quisiera hacer este discurso más personal de lo que ya resultó ser pero… es fundamental nunca perder noción de lo que es importante. Siempre tomen en cuenta que, al estar con una persona o inclusive una situación, deben enfocarse en las cosas buenas en vez de las malas…"

Un sonido familiar se hizo camino a mis oídos. La voz de Hibiki se estaba quebrando, aquél tono autoritario que manifiesta al encontrarse en su posición escolar designada tan solo era un antifaz del cual, finalmente, se estaba deshaciendo el día de hoy. Escucharla de ese modo, mi corazón empezó a latir al observar su lucha entre lo moral y lo incorrecto. Sabe que es un discurso para toda la escuela pero a la vez desea transmitir otro tipo de mensaje. Sacudí el rostro, mis manos empezaron a sudar, un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal con tan solo pensar esa posibilidad.

_Está hablando sobre nosotros. Sobre todos nosotros. Fūka, Tk, Davis, yo… inclusive sobre ella misma y su relación en el incidente… ¿por qué, Hibiki? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién es esa persona tan importante que logró hacer que llegaras a donde estás y aun así puedas mantenerte de pie sin importar estas circunstancias? La envidio, la envidio mucho. Yo también… quisiera conocer a esa maravillosa persona._

"Es un pensamiento muy ingenuo. Por eso, les pido… les pido como su presidenta… y tomen a pecho mis palabras, estudiantes… ¡Nunca se rindan con su vida! Tirarla en una esquina es… ¡es tan solo un insulto a la misma vida! ¡Deben vivir y no tirarla! Todo saldrá bien… después de todo, un brillante futuro siempre les estará esperando" lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios, "Por eso mismo nunca pierdan la esperanza. Por más espinas que vaya a tener su camino, enfóquense en las alegrías que aquél camino les va a traer a pesar de las adversidades que conlleve. Es por eso que siento que la persona que tomará mi lugar podrá iluminar esos caminos. Gracias por todo este tiempo con ustedes, por haberme elegido… votado por mí todos estos años como presidenta. Esta es la despedida de Hibiki Inoue. Los voy a extrañar… chicos"

"Hibiki…" la voz de Tk me hizo saltar. Se encontraba mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello turquesa con cierta melancolía en sus ojos azules. De un segundo a otro ahora me observaba de manera detenida, tratando de procesar las palabras de la presidenta en mi persona, como si yo contuviera las respuestas que busca.

"Ni lo pienses, Tk" lo negué de manera inmediata para de esa manera también evadir la imaginaria realidad que empezaba a formar, "Es imposible que se trate de eso"

"¡Pero está llorando, Kari!" exclama de la manera más silenciosa posible, "Tengo que hablar con ella"

Con tan solo escuchar esas palabras, mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que mi mente. Mi mano se encontraba sujetando la del rubio en un intento de impedir a que se levante y vaya corriendo hacia ella. Conociéndolo, es capaz de saltar al escenario del auditorio para ir y abrazarla. La temperatura empezó a subir en mí en un intento de derretir la barrera que yo misma había colocado. El latir de mi corazón retornó, inclusive sentí dolor cuando actuó de manera tan repentina por mí accionar. Ahora fue su turno de encontrarse desorientado. Si para mí mis acciones no cobran mucho sentido me imagino que para él menos. Es hora de que venga el rechazo que le proporcioné cuando quiso darme apoyo. Cerré los ojos, esperando el momento en el cuál sentiría la calidez desaparecer. Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. La oscuridad que corrompía mis pensamientos empezó a desaparecer al ser transmitida la luz que negaba a través de una respuesta silenciosa e invisible. Su calor ahora fue el doble al percibir su otra mano sobre la mía. Quería llorar, gritar, desahogar todos mis pensamientos y pesares. Llorar en sus brazos como una niña indefensa temerosa de las tinieblas que yacen en mi alma. Que espante a los fantasmas que corrompen mi cruel y fría alma.

"Tranquila, no me iré a ninguna parte" su sonrisa me tranquilizó, apaciguando la angustia que me carcome, "Si me voy será contigo, ¿sí?"

_Me molesta que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado. Me molesta que solo yo haya vuelto a su estado original. Que solo yo me comporte de esta manera. No soy capaz de perdonarlo por lo que vi ese día mientras esperaba en la cúpula. Es como si el incidente de la fiesta de fin de primaria con el alcohol se estuviese repitiendo de manera anormal. El amor que Davis me proporcionó esa noche fue suficiente para tranquilizar mis dudas pero aun así… ¡¿aun así por qué añoro tanto su compañía!? ¡¿Por qué ahora no puedo imaginar un día sin él a mi lado!? Davis, espero puedas perdonarme… por más que no recuerdes quién soy… que no sepas quién soy… voy a ser yo quien recupere ese tiempo perdido. Si Tk es lo que necesito para estar de pie, para evitar caer mucho más en el propio abismo que he creado en mi corazón, pues que así sea._

En cámara lenta, como si acabase de despertar, retomé mi posición al esperar a que el Director le diera sus diplomas a cada alumno. Todos aplaudían como es debido, salvo que cuando fue el turno de Hibiki parecía como si un coro se hubiese puesto de acuerdo. Cuando el laberinto ocasionado por los alumnos acabó y los graduados hicieran el ademán con sus sombreros, lo primero que hicimos fue ir en contra del fervor de cada persona. Todos salían como bestias enjauladas del auditorio mientras que nosotros intentábamos llegar hacia lo más profundo de él, yendo en contra de la marea. Esta vez, por más que Tk me extendiera su mano me negaba en tomarla. Estaba decidida en serle fiel a Davis y de seguro hay muchas formas de recibir el apoyo de mi enemigo que no recurra al contacto físico. Golpeé mis mejillas para percatarme que me encontraba helada. Como si mi interior deseara manifestarse en el exterior. Tk no deja de mirarme una que otra vez mientras que caminamos. Después de todo sigo hablando de manera cortante, monótona, como un robot vacío de emociones humanas e inclusive estoy convencida que mis ojos no ayudan a ocultarlo.

"¡Hibiki!"

"¡Hibichibi!"

Las gemelas Kanzaki se encontraban abrazando a su ídolo, incapaces de creer que la despedida había llegado. Ambos al margen, decidimos no movernos hasta que acabase la función y no interrumpir la emotiva escena. Aunque Hibiki no parecía muy contenta de estarse mojando la túnica con lágrimas y mocos.

"¡Chicas, suficiente!" la escuché decir, "Yo también me encuentro triste pero no creo que sea para tanto"

"Hibichibi nos deja pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones… eso creo" la lentitud con la que Mai dijo eso no evitó que la Yolei de bolsillo explotara.

"¡Mai! Eso suena como si estuviera muerta… y deja de hacer juegos de palabras con mi nombre y estatura, ¡sé que algún día creceré!"

"Al parecer la leche que tomas no está ayudando, Hibiki" logra decir Ai mientras la abraza una vez más, hundiendo su rostro en los grandes pechos de ella, "Comparte algo de esto, ¡dime qué leche tomas!"

Definitivamente, la emotiva escena tan solo se transformó en una comedia barata con tres actrices. Colocando una mano contra su frente, Tk lo único que hace es suspirar. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo, nuestros alientes saboreando la libertad al unísono. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia, las dos muchachas de cabello azul, cada una con una trenza al lado opuesto de la otra siendo la única pista para diferenciarlas, se separan de Hibiki. Ai, avergonzada de sus palabras, y Mai como es de costumbre, tambaleándose como si fuese un juego.

"¡Takaishi, Kamiya!" ante sus ojos grises parecíamos sus ángeles de la salvación, "¿No se fueron con los demás?"

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que brillaba como los mil soles incapaces de atravesar mi cascarón, "Queríamos hablar contigo un rato, Hibiki. Ese discurso estuvo fantástico"

"¿E-E-En verdad lo crees?" tartamudea mientras evita su mirada. Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, capturando mi curiosidad, mientras jugaba con uno de sus rulos "Ahora que ya me gradué puedes llamarme como desees… aunque sigo pensando que Hibiki es muy casual. Con Inoue bastaría, no hay necesidad del presidenta ahora"

"Prefiero tu nombre. Con Inoue tan solo recuerdo a Yolei y no sería lo mismo"

"Ah... y-ya veo" una risa nerviosa se escapó de la antigua presidenta del consejo, "No puedo esperar al próximo año. Sé que fue una buena elección"

"Espero no defraudarte"

"No lo harás. Después de todo me lo prometiste"

_¿De qué están hablando? ¿Será que tiene que ver con esa conversación que tuvieron hace un tiempo? El día en el que Hibiki secuestró a Tk por un breve momento que llevó a que Fūka dijera… que estaba feliz de haberme conocido y ser mi amiga… ¿tan solo era un acto más de hipocresía detrás de aquella pura sonrisa?_

"Siento que nos estamos desviando del tema" balbuceó Tk mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su rubia cabellera, "Si nos pudieran dar un momento, Ai… Mai"

Las gemelas, sorprendidas por ser llamadas por su primer nombre por él, conducta que inclusive a mí se me hizo sospechosa, retrocedieron para al final salir del auditorio. Ahora, estando los tres en completa soledad, aislados del mundo exterior, empecé a meditar seriamente la charla que deseaba tener Tk con ella, tanto así para que sea requerida mi presencia. Si Hibiki se encontraba hablando de todos nosotros no deseo estar aquí, no hay motivo para involucrarnos más, de involucrarla más con nosotros. Ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Si fuera una niña elegida probablemente lo consideraría pero tendría que aplicarle lo mismo a Fūka, aunque ella tiene más probabilidades por el Digihuevo. El silencio nos envolvía hasta que ya no pude más. La frialdad que está creciendo en mí me está haciendo cada día más insensible.

"¿Por qué lloraste, Inoue?" solté de manera repentina, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

_Inclusive me rehúso a llamarla por su nombre luego de todo este tiempo, ¿qué me está pasando?_

"Ah… fue muy obvio, ¿no?" dejó salir una vez más una sonrisa nerviosa, "Ni yo lo entiendo pero… para que se hayan tomado el tiempo de preguntarme… lamento haberlos preocupado"

_No me preocupaste. Lo preocupaste a él. Es diferente. Por eso me molesta._

"Quienes te debemos las disculpas somos nosotros, Hibiki" Tk toma la pose clásica para mostrar sus palabras. Por algún motivo me miraba de reojo, como si esperase a que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que no hice, "Lamentamos lo sucedido todo este tiempo. En especial de mi parte con las palabras que dije ese día en el consejo"

"N-No hay necesidad… ese día comprendí que tus sentimientos están fijos en un lugar, incapaces de desviarse" con eso dicho, da meda vuelta para terminar con su espalda a nosotros, "Así que… no pierdas el tiempo disculpándote… Tk"

Con un gesto de asombro, el rubio se recompone atontado por el evento. Inclusive a mí me agarró desprevenida. Era la primera vez que Hibiki se refería a él con su primer nombre. Con un desagradable sabor en mi boca, solté de manera venenosa, "Suficiente, Inoue. Estás planeando algo"

"¿Kari…?" Tk retrocedió tras mi cambio de actitud. No lo culpo, nunca reacciono de esta manera.

"Tienes razón… más bien, soy yo la que debe disculparse, en especial contigo Kari" cuando decidió volver a mirarnos, sus ojos brillaban bajo el destello de la luz artificial que cubría el auditorio. Al parecer todavía quedaban lágrimas que soltar. Cuando la escuché referirse a mí de esa forma, mi corazón volvió a latir, "Todos estos años… mi actitud hacia ti no fue del todo positiva"

"Hibiki…" una vez más, Tk tan solo se dedicaba a jugar con nuestros nombres sin tener algo que decir.

"Esto también tienes que escucharlo, Tk. Como dije en el discurso… se podría decir que te llegué a odiar, Kari"

"No me sorprende, después de todo siempre he sido y seré la más despreciada de la escuela" solté mientras formaba mis manos en puños.

"Eso no es cierto, Kari" el rubio no comprendía mis palabras. Es de esperarse, jamás lo percató, "Todo este tiempo yo he estado protegién—"

"¿Protegiéndome? No me hagas reír, Tk. Todos sabemos las reglas. Si el popular odia a alguien todos también lo hacen, es la única forma de sobrevivir. Es por eso que no me asombra la confesión de Inoue"

El silencio se apoderó de su rostro, ahora cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

"Tk no está mintiendo, Kari" la voz de Hibiki era diferente, la seguridad se había apoderado de ella, "Es por eso que sentía celos. Celos tanto de Fūka como de ti. Por más que llamase a Fūka _la sombra de Takaishi_, la envidia que sentía hacia ti era más fuerte"

_Sentir cómo ahora Hibiki se refería a todos con nuestro primer nombre me está empezando a enfermar, a enfermar la camarería no deseada._

"Entonces todo este tiempo que Hinanawi estuvo en el consejo contigo…" Tk seguía sin creer la confesión.

"Tan solo eran apariencias. Ella siempre andaba tras de ti, como una sombra. Es por eso que la llamaba de esa forma. Cuando tú no estabas no la trataba del todo bien… por eso me sigue sorprendiendo su trato hacia alguien como yo… quizás tan solo sea hipocresía, imitándome… o quizás esa es su forma de ser. Nunca lo sabré al ser incapaz de disculparme frente a ella"

"¿Qué clase de envidia?" interrumpí antes de que mi enemigo pudiese comentar al respecto, "¿Qué tiene que ver con el hecho que dijeras que Tk no está mintiendo?"

"¿Sabes la razón por la que Tk entró al consejo en su primer año, Kari?" la mirada de Hibiki tan solo me clavaba, intentando leer mi inexpresivo rostro cubierto en las sombras, "Te doy una pista. Es la razón de la envidia y celos"

"Ok, ya es suficiente" Tk lucía fastidiado, inclusive algo irritado, "Kari, Hibiki, deténganse"

La muchacha de cabello turquesa echa un suspiro invisible, cosa que me disgustó tras haberme provocado de esa manera, "Tranquilo, Tk. No pienso decir nada más, lo mejor sería que Kari lo averiguase por su cuenta… además, no quisiera formar una pelea que opacará lo que voy a decir a continuación"

_¿Descubrir la relación entre las acciones de Tk y sus celos? No quiero más misterios para resolver… tan solo… ¡tan solo deseo ir al Mar Oscuro y recuperar a Davis!_

"Mi intención todo este tiempo ha sido la siguiente" observo cómo toma aire para tranquilizar sus nervios. Sus manos estaban jugando con la túnica azul de graduación, "Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo este tiempo, Kari. Estos cuatro años que te he conocido, ya que soy de un grado mayor, nunca tuve la oportunidad de tratar contigo de manera directa. Gracias a Tk y los demás he podido comprenderlo, que no debo juzgar a un libro por su portada. Al conocerte, tratar contigo… pasar tiempo juntas como esa reunión de estudios que tuvimos en casa de mi prima pude al fin comprenderlo. Llegué a considerarte una persona importante, tanto así que empecé a creer que quizás podríamos… ser amigas"

_Gracias por ser mi amiga todo este tiempo, Kari._

Las palabras de Fūka empezaron a sonar en mi mente. La oscuridad se estaba disipando, mi corazón estaba empezando a tomar rienda del asunto pero aun así algo se lo impedía.

"Tan solo quiero decir…" ahora fue su turno de agacharse, "¡Discúlpame por todo este tiempo! ¡Por juzgarte sin conocerte! ¡Por querer arrebatarte a una persona tan fantástica de tu lado!"

Lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo de madera plastificada. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos sin creer los eventos que se estaban desencadenando. La sensación de angustia creció hasta que no di más. Un grito se escapó de mis labios, siendo el silbato indicando la hora de huir. Empecé a correr, a correr sin dirección alguna. No fui capaz de enfrentar las disculpas de Hibiki, no fui capaz de aceptarlas. Seguía sin creer lo sucedido, el hecho a que tuviera el valor de admitir sus errores, la _convicción_ de dejar las apariencias de lado y expresar todo lo que llevó guardado por cuatro años, ¿será que debo hacer lo mismo para pedir disculpas? ¿Tk sería capaz de hacer lo mismo algún día sobre la pelea de sexto de primaria?

Su brazo fue el freno de mi corazón.

"Kari… se me hace imposible sentir empatía en estos momentos. Decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes tan solo sería un mentira… pero no puedo ignorarte cuando te pones de esta manera"

"¡¿Por qué decides seguirme ahora!?"

Exploté. No puedo aguantarlo más. No puedo controlar la explosión que fluye dentro de mí.

"¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste _ese día_!?" coloqué ambas manos sobre mi cabello, como si estuviese a punto de jalármelos para así intentar mantener algo de cordura, "¡Tuviste dos oportunidades para hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué esta vez decidiste seguirme!? ¡Dime! ¡¿Acaso querías lucirte frente a Inoue!?"

"¡Sé que debí hacerlo!" la forma en la que lo dijo fue suficiente para callarme. No sé si describirlo como rabia contenida, furia hacia sí mismo o simple frustración, "¡Y me arrepiento todos los días de no haberlo hecho! ¡Pude haber ido tras de ti ese día, demonios, tuve la oportunidad hace poco y no lo hice!"

"¡¿Y qué cambió ahora, ah!?" sigo sin comprender mi nueva personalidad.

"¡Creo en ti! Eso es… lo que ha cambiado"

"Creer… en mi… ¡¿acaso es una broma!? ¡No entiendo a qué vienes con eso!"

"¡Creo en ti! Sea por lo que sea que estés pasando, recuerda que eres capaz, has hecho millares de cosas maravillosas antes, capaz de brillar en la más temible oscuridad, así que sé que podrás salir de esto"

Una vez más pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Un abrazo que quemaba mi alma, como si la luz y esperanza que transmite lucharan contra la oscuridad que se apodera cada día más de mí. Recuerdos empezaban a aparecer de manera veloz. La fiesta de primaria, la primera pelea con Tk, mis más penosos momentos en secundaria, la amabilidad de Davis, el amor de Davis, el sacrificio de Davis, el cariño de Tk, el amor de Tk, la preocupación de Tk, la fiesta de pre-promoción, el baile con Tk, el beso de Tk con su novia en la cúpula, mi primer beso con Davis, la amnesia de Davis, mi descompuesto llanto bajo la nieve.

"Sabes muy bien por lo que estoy pasando" murmuré mientras lo alejaba de mí. Esa era mi intención pero sus brazos no me soltaban, cada vez que luchaba tan solo se aferraba mucho más, "¡Suéltame!"

"No, ¡no lo haré! No permitiré que te pierdas, no volveré a cometer el mismo error una tercera vez"

"¡Tan solo déjame!"

"Algo tienes en mente, Kari. No estás pensando de manera racional… voy a averiguarlo y te detendré. No lo olvides"

Con aquella amenaza finalmente me soltó. Retrocedí por el susto, incapaz de mantener mi boca cerrada, "A ver si esta vez lo logras hacer a tiempo"

"Voy a estar un paso adelante de ti. Cuando menos lo esperes, estaré ahí para detenerte"

"Me pregunto si será así…" musité llena de desdicha, "Abusa de tu esperanza, como siempre lo has hecho. Yo confiaré en mi luz y no permitiré que te entrometas en mis asuntos personales, ¡tenlo en cuenta!"

"Kari… ¿estás segura que es tu luz la que te está guiando en este momento?"

Y antes de que pudiese responderle como lo he estado haciendo, la oscuridad que corrompe mi corazón disminuyó, manifestándose como la huida más patética que he podido hacer en mis dieciséis años de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo explicar eventualmente lo que sucedió con Kari luego de la pregunta de Davis "¿Quién eres?" para poder comprender su nueva actitud. ¿Les gustó esta "Dark!Kari"? Podemos decir que Hibiki se graduó tanto de la escuela como de su amor no correspondido y Kari de los lazos que creía verdaderos. Una vez más la elegida de la luz se salió de mis manos… Y HAY QUE REPLANTEAR LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE VIENEN DE NUEVO GRACIAS HIKARI.<strong>

**Ha empezado la segunda parte de Ironía y espero que la disfruten tanto como la primera ya que muchos misterios serán revelados :)**

**Nos leemos!**

_Formulario para OC's _— Con respecto a la edad, no necesariamente tienen que tener 16-17. Pueden ser de algún otro grado y que formen, por ejemplo, parte del consejo estudiantil o del club de baloncesto de Tk.

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Grado:**

**Club:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Hobbies/Gustos:**

**Odia/Cosas que le disgustan:**

**Rol dentro de la clase/club/consejo:**


	28. El Estado del Mundo de Davis I

**Nota de Autora: **¡Me encuentro sumamente feliz al ver que ya van tres personas que envían sus OC's! Tienen una creatividad espléndida, salvo que me faltó aclarar una cosa. Eviten poner que están muy enamorados de Tk o de Davis o de Kari o de Fūka, o que odian a estas dos hermosas damas por favor. Se me pasó ese detalle súper importante ya que no quisiera hacer más grandes los "pentágonos" amorosos (dado a que va a entrar un personaje nuevo a él eventualmente, al igual que los antagonistas). Me anima ver sus respuestas positivas ante el comportamiento de Kari ya que eso era lo que quería exactamente, que la "odien" (?) (Si notan el paralelo con el título del capítulo les debo algo bonito?)

**Repito de nuevo:** no piensen que porque Kari está "DAVIS DAVIS DAVIS DAVIS TE NECESITO DESPIERTA" como niña encaprichada significa Daikari. O Porque está "TK TK TK TK TK POR QUE TE NECESITO TK TK" significa Takari (¿) QUIZÁS SEA HAREM Y KARI QUEDE CON LOS DOS OMG! –o ninguno… o un OC- (Plotwist: KenKari y luego Kari nota que ama a Yolei entonces aparece el yuri al Yolei no querer dejar su crush en Mimi) No quiero ofender a nadie, imagínenla con pataleta XD (ya dije que ustedes decidirán y pronto entenderán cómo ;D )

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: <strong>El Estado del Mundo de Davis I

* * *

><p>"¿Quién eres?"<p>

No creí que la reacción de esa persona sería tan brusca luego de mis palabras. Observar cómo la luz se opacaba de su rostro tan blanco como la nieve no me hizo sentir remordimiento alguno. Siendo honesto, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que debería estar sintiendo en este momento. Su cálido abrazo desapareció de mi cuerpo, siendo invadido por la fría brisa invernal. Aparentemente, me habían encontrado desmayado horas atrás. Cuando volví a mis sentidos, el chico de cabello azabache que se encuentra a mi derecha se la había pasado sentado en la habitación, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Ahora, al ver dos caras conocidas, no pude evitar comportarme como suelo hacerlo, o eso es lo que creo. Me pareció que esa persona estaba llorando cuando se alejó de mí. Retrocediendo torpemente, el vestido que llevaba puesto se mecía al ritmo de su cuerpo, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Se sujetó a sí misma, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo. Mi mirada ahora se dirigió al peculiar rubio que andaba en un elegante terno. Aquél azul que guía sus días tan solo observaba de manera pasmada a esa persona, haciendo evidente su impotencia. Sus tacos resonaron de manera silenciosa en mi fría habitación, complementando el blanco con el rosa pastel del vestido. Al no poder aguantar más, su retirada fue el motor para que la vida retornara a todos nosotros. El primero en actuar fue esa otra persona que aflige mi corazón.

"Tengo que ir por ella…" parecía como si su alma escapase cada vez que exhalaba algo de aire, "Esto no está bien… nada bien…"

"Tk, no hagas algo que provoque que quiera darte un golpe mucho más grande de lo que ya deseo hacer" la voz de mi ídolo de la infancia intentó ser la conciencia del lugar, "Además, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo"

"¿Justo ahora? ¿¡En qué estás pensando, Tai!? ¡Tengo que… tenemos que ir por Kari!" antes de que él pudiese escapar, ahora mis ojos se posaron en el primer líder, quien se aferró a su muñeca, "¡Déjame ir!"

"¡No alces la voz! Davis acaba de despertar, no creo que quiera más alboroto del que ya hay…"

_En cierta parte, tiene razón. Me duele mucho la cabeza._

Dejándolo libre, mis ojos volvieron a posarse en Tk, examinando sus acciones. Al no haber respuesta de su parte, me encontraba a punto de echar un suspiro de aburrimiento, hasta que Tai prosiguió, "Kari es fuerte, cree en ella. Además, siento que esta charla va a ser importante"

"Creer en Kari… de acuerdo, Tai. Tú ganas"

Casi a regañadientes, observé cómo Tk aguantaba una protesta más, no sin antes clavar sus ojos en mí. Nos quedamos sumidos en un trance infinito, tratando de analizar la situación en el alma del otro con el motivo de encontrar alguna respuesta a la situación y mi posible condición de chico amnésico.

Dándose por vencido, ambos salen de mi habitación, dejándome a solas con el otro muchacho que seguía de pie a mi derecha. El silencio por el que tanto imploré desde que salió esa persona relajaba mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, su presencia me ponía un tanto incómodo. Los googles que se encontraban en la mesa de noche se encontraban relucientes, como si nada les hubiese sucedido todo este tiempo, en especial aquella vez. El contraste de la fortaleza versus el sacrificio. Cerré los ojos, pensando que de esa manera podría retomar mi descanso. Luego de haber estado sumido en un largo sueño me sorprende el hecho de encontrarme agotado. Debe haber sido por salir. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Me encontraron encima de esa persona, cubierto de nieve. La bata del hospital no es lo suficiente para protegerme de este frío. No me sorprendería que terminase más días aquí por pescar un resfrío. La oscuridad que me proporcionaba el alejarme de la luz tan solo revivía la misma pesadilla que abunda en mi corazón. Incapaz de estar tranquilo, opté por observar a ese adolescente de cabello fino. Su mirada lucía perdida, como si algo terrible le acabase de suceder. No obstante, había un diminuto brillar de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Con que… Hachikouji… ¿no?" balbuceé formando la mejor sonrisa que pude. Mis articulaciones se encuentran oxidadas, estoy seguro que lo que salió jamás debió haber sido visto.

Él tan solo retomó su asiento al lado de mi cama, mezclándose con la silla al estar de un color muy similar, evadiendo mi mirada. De seguro debe haber quedado espantado con mi intento de aligerar las cosas, "Ah… perdón... um… ¡Ichiyama!"

"Davis… por favor" su voz salió casi como un suspiro, resignado. Definitivamente mi intento fue un rotundo fracaso, ya me ingeniaré algo luego.

"Ok, ok, no te molestes" resoplé mientras trataba de colocar mis brazos tras la nuca, enredándome con las sábanas y la almohada.

Por alguna razón, las multitudes me causan mucha tristeza. Quizás por eso amo el silencio que inunda mis sentidos. Aun así, esa pequeña multitud sigue en mi mente, incapaz de ser opacada por la tranquilidad. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mantenerme al límite, reposando en una cama mientras una hermosa enfermera trata mis heridas, además de darme de desayunar, almorzar y cenar.

_¡Creo que este estilo de vida no es tan malo después de todo!_

Debo haber estado sonriendo como un estúpido dado que el chico que brillaba por su ausente presencia me clavó la mirada para al final soltar un suspiro contenido. Aparentemente le costaba leer mis verdaderas intenciones. No lo culpo, ni yo mismo las comprendo. Solo hay una cosa que me queda clara.

"Al parecer… el mundo ha vuelto a su estado original durante mi ausencia"

Para darle algo más de melancolía a mis palabras, lo imité soltando un largo suspiro, parpadeando en el proceso mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda en la cama en vez de estar recostado. El dolor de espalda estaba incrementando debido a lo que escondía bajo la almohada, o por lo menos me parece que hay algo ahí. Eso es lo de menos, necesito recobrar mi protagonismo ¡vamos, Davis Motomiya!

"O eso es lo que presiento al no recordar, tee-hee" traté de agregar el clásico pretexto de una niña escolar torpe. Mi intento de hacerlo hablar fue en vano, por ello opté en seguir la mímica al golpear ligeramente mi cabeza mientras sacaba un poco la lengua, guiñando el ojo.

"Davis… no tienes que hacer esto…"

_Por alguna razón, las multitudes me causan mucha tristeza. Por eso amo el silencio, ¿por qué pienso en esto de nuevo?_

"¿Por qué te sacrificas tanto?"

_Ah, ya recuerdo por qué._

"¿Sabes lo que es la lealtad, Ichijouji?" esta vez la sonrisa débil que le dirigí era real. No tengo muchas fuerzas para entrar en una discusión. Tal y como lo esperaba de Ken, me conoce perfectamente, tanto así que incluso me asusta un poco, soy tan apuesto que ni los hombres pueden conmigo. Pensar en esas cosas es la única vía de escape que tengo. Ser gracioso hasta conmigo mismo para escapar mi terrible realidad.

Efectivamente, mi mejor amigo sabía que no era el mejor momento de empezar una discusión. Sus ojeras relucían en la oscuridad, al igual que las mías. Esta noche no había sido la suya, al igual que la mía. Despertar y ver esa fecha en el calendario, nada bueno podría traer haber visto eso. Encima mi perfecto plan de escape resultó en un fiasco. Coloqué delicadamente las puntas de mis dedos en mis labios, tratando de evocar aquél delicioso sabor a vainilla mezclado con salado debido a sus lágrimas. Para desviar mis egoístas pensamientos sumidos en un placer prohibido, tanto así que excitaba mi alma, tomé los googles que solían pertenecerle a aquella figura que en mi interior anhelaba tener como hermano en un imposible futuro.

_Con que la marca de un líder… ¿no? No lo merezco._

"Respóndeme, Davis… ¿por qué te sacrificas tanto?" pude escuchar cómo sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Es un hecho que el destino hizo una buena elección en emparejarme con Ken. Él puede presentir mis emociones y yo las suyas. Es tanto una buena como mala elección. Dulce ironía.

"Levantarme y lo primero que ven mis ojos es… ambos mano en mano… lo mejor sería trasladar el juego de pretender a otro nivel, ¿no lo crees? … o eso es lo que presiento al no recordar"

_Y tres… dos… uno… _

Creí que la reacción de Ken sería inmediata. Movía sus labios como si intentase saborear el peso de mis vacías palabras. Sus ojos retomaron algo más de vida, brillando bajo la sombra de los míos. En vez de levantarse, optó por girar un poco, colocando su asiento exactamente frente al lado derecho de la cama. Me acomodé un poco más, volviéndome a estirar, para estar en una posición recta al igual que él. El intercambio de miradas fue corto. La pesada atmósfera corriendo en nuestros cuerpos. Sentir el peso del mundo bajo mis hombros.

"¿Sabes lo que significa eso?" escuchar su voz de ese modo era algo anormal, él siempre intentaba mantener sus emociones selladas, en el sentido de aquellas que son extremamente personales.

Algo le debe haber sucedido para que esté así de vulnerable, y no piensa decírmelo. Aparte de saberlo y sentir su dolor en mi corazón tan solo aceleraban sus sospechas de que a mí me ocurría algo similar. Tomó algo de aire para apaciguar una molestia contenida y exclamar en voz baja, tomando en consideración mi condición, "¡Eso ya no sería pretender! Alejarte de su vida de esa manera… ¿tanto significa para ti?"

"Solo quiero que Kari sea feliz. Si mi ausencia hizo eso posible, que volviesen a ese estado… si mi _amnesia_ ayuda a mantenerlo, continuaré con ello. Después de todo, ¿qué otra opción me queda? Dudé, ¿sabes? Nunca creí que sería capaz de escaparme de aquí tal cual vi la fecha en el calendario. No comprendo cómo fue que llegué a ese jardín sin siquiera saber el lugar en donde sería la fiesta. Es como si una voz me hubiese guiado, un impulso. Tal cual la vi a ella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… tal cual _los vi_ al otro lado… no pude contenerme más. Nunca dejaré de ser un idiota. Es por eso que cuando entraron de esa manera lo comprendí. Mi egoísmo llevó a más egoísmo para que al final sea devuelto con esta forma. Su abrazo… ese abrazo me hizo dudar una vez más pero… si deseo enmendar mi más grande y egoísta _error_, debo de hacer un nuevo sacrificio. Un nuevo sacrificio por el anterior sacrificio"

No comprendo la razón por la cual suelto todo ante Ken. Él, tan analítico, va a poder comprender de manera inmediata mis intenciones. Tanto futuras como pasadas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. No, inclusive tan solo cuestión de minutos o segundos. La primera señal fue observar, en primera fila, cómo su rostro palidecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. La forma en la que toda la vida desaparecía me pareció fascinante, un momento efímero simplista, minucioso. Que inusual pensamiento retorcido. La segunda fue la manera en que olvidó que se encontraba sentado al querer retroceder, casi cayendo al suelo. La última tan solo fue observarlo retomar la compostura luego de que enlazara el invisible mensaje que transmitía.

"¿Vas a estar así toda la vida? ¿No crees que en cierto punto sería sospechoso que recuerdes a todos menos a ella? Recuerda que Joe está estudiando medicina, Izzy tampoco caerá tan fácilmente… y es imposible que Tk no note que estás así o inclusive Kari o–"

_Me alegra que preguntaras, mi querido Watson._

"… Ah, espera… no era Ichijouji… ¡Sawada!"

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto luego"

"No te preocupes, Dakimakura"

"Eso ya ni es un apellido…"

_Valor y amistad. Virtudes que dejé de lado por ella. Ella, mucho más importante que el amor que siento hacia Kari. Valor y amistad que deseché por protección, por necesidad. Por querer mantener en este mundo a una persona capaz de amarme al no ser alguien deseado. Rechazado, abandonado, un ser humano indeseable. Uno que no debió nacer en este mundo. Pero que pensamientos para más retorcidos, una retorcida verdad que había olvidado. Yo no soy así. Es hora de volverlos a sellar, ignorarlos como siempre lo he hecho._

"Davis… ese día, en tu casa… el día de tu fantástica idea…tú—"

"No lo niegues, fue una fantástica idea" aclaré, "Si no fuese por mí nunca te hubieras percatado de sus sentimientos"

"Como decía…" su respuesta fue inmediata mientras afinaba un poco su garganta.

_Bingo. Te descubrí, Ken._

"Creo que hasta ahí es suficiente" lo corté de la manera más sutil posible, volviendo a jugar con los músculos faciales que estuvieron inmóviles por tres meses. Inclusive me sorprende el simple hecho de poder hablar. Fascinante, "Esa historia vendrá después. Todavía tienes que responder mi pregunta"

"¿Te refieres al significado de la lealtad?" desvió sus perspicaces ojos de mi persona.

Es evidente que ha percibido el cambio de mis emociones, sabe que no hay razón para presionar más sobre ese tema. Por más que logre sentir su reciente ansiedad, como si ya se hiciese una idea del tema, no insistió. Nunca le he mentido. Sabe que cumplo mi palabra, siempre lo haré. Vivo o muerto, siempre la cumpliré. De una u otra manera, la charla que tuvimos con respecto a su significado fue instructiva. Aprendí nuevas perspectivas y definiciones, asombrado de la diversidad de maneras y opiniones que hay con respecto a esa virtud humana. Quién se lo hubiera imaginado. Estoy asombrado del poder que carga esa palabra. La charla pudo haber continuado toda la noche, hasta que la alarma del reloj digital que yacía en la mesa al lado de los googles hizo un peculiar sonido, indicando que eran las tres de la mañana. Las horas pasan volando cuando te diviertes, en cierta forma.

_Lealtad. Traición, ¿por qué siempre me toca lo peor? ¿Por qué siempre lo que no comprendo? Esto me recuerda cuando no podía hacer reaccionar el Digiegg de la Amistad._

"¿Satisfecho?" me llega a preguntar, agotado de la charla al tener que repetir conceptos infinidades de veces debido a mi torpeza intelectual.

"Digamos que sí… ok, te estoy mintiendo. No lo comprendo en lo absoluto, ¡¿por qué debe de ser tan ambiguo!?" al exclamar mi frustración rascándome la cabeza, tuve que presionar mis manos en la frente al no soportar mi propia voz. Mis cuerdas vocales dolieron, finalmente ya salen las desventajas de hacer un intento de hibernación por tres meses. El _coma_ de tres meses, "Eso me hizo doler la cabeza. Ah, consecuencias del coma… en fin. Supongo que si lo resumimos podría ser la fusión del valor con la amistad"

"En pocas palabras. La lealtad depende mucho de los sentimientos de amistad de la persona devota a la otra. El valor de estar a su lado sin importar las consecuencias… es una forma sencilla para que lo comprendas. La lealtad es una unión del valor con la amistad en una sola cualidad"

"Ya veo. Al parecer no estoy del todo mal entonces"

Por algún motivo, mi sonrisa le sacó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que yacía dormida en su interior, siendo opacada por la oscuridad que abunda en su corazón. Pude notar cierta tranquilidad provenir de él, causando que bajara la guardia. Tras descubrir la razón de su dolor, es lógico que ya sea mi turno. Si no le digo a alguien voy a terminar traicionando a todos nuevo. Las sonrisas se volvieron unas diminutas risas. Me recuerda a aquellas noches en la que lo convencía de quedarse en casa pasar la noche. Hablando sobre cosas triviales, de la escuela, inclusive de ir todos juntos a comer en la nueva pastelería o panadería o cualquier otra tienda que acabe con ría. Con cuidado, empecé a buscar en mi cuello algo en particular. La yema de mis dedos dio con el objetivo que destruiría este coro de felicidad.

_Y es lo que menos deseo. Sea líder, protagonista o simple relleno, no quiero traicionarlos una vez más tras hallar la respuesta que confirma mis sospechas._

"Ken"

Cuando escuchó que lo llamé por su nombre en vez de mi clásico Ichijouji, detuvo su risueña voz. Sentir los latidos de su corazón al mismo ritmo que los míos tan solo hizo que mi pulso acelerara, "Davis"

_Esta hermosa ficticia realidad se rompe ahora._

"Ken, te presento al señor Etiqueta. Señor Etiqueta, te presento a Ken Ichijoujji"

La delicada cuerda colgaba de unas falanges, mientras era mecida de manera sutil por el viento. Su superficie metálica, casi dorada, tan solo incrementaba el frío que sentía en la mano. Me imagino que Ken debe sentirse en el polo norte tras la reacción que mostró. Es lo más lógico. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado quién se hubiera imaginado que era hora que alguno de la segunda generación de niños elegidos obtuviera una Etiqueta vacía. Él se salvaba al ser indirectamente de la primera, salvo que su emblema se perdió tras la explosión de la base del Emperador.

"¿De dónde… sacaste eso?" su voz temblaba, incapaz de comprender los eventos que presenciaba, "No me digas que Tokino… no, es imposible…"

"¡Lo saqué de un mágico lugar!" cerré los ojos para darle un aura más ligera a las palabras que diré a continuación, "Del Mar Oscuro"

"¡¿Del Mar Oscuro!?" sin poder soportarlo más, Ken se levantó bruscamente de la silla, tirándola al suelo. Incapaz de asimilar la información, me sostiene de los hombros apretándolos en el proceso.

"Eso duele, Ichijouji… no, eso duele… Tanemura"

"¡Davis! ¡¿Qué rayos haría una etiqueta ahí!? Cómo… ¿no se supone que…? ¡¿Por qué no entré al Mar Oscuro ese día!?"

"¿Te refieres al mismo día en el que Kari y Tk entraron?"

"Pero… cómo…"

"Ichijouji… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… cuando retomé la conciencia luego de esa caída de la azotea del colegio para proteger a Kari… me encontraba en ese lugar. No sé si sea buena o mala suerte. Quiero pensar que fue buena. De esa forma supe que había cumplido mi cometido"

"Davis… no sé qué tanto estás diciendo…"

"Oye, Ichijouji, ¿quién dice que el Mar Oscuro es realmente el villano, la masa de maldad y tinieblas que todos creen que es?" mi pregunta fue directa, sin considerar su pasado.

"Eso es simple… ¡si no fuera por el Mar Oscuro el Emperador de los Digimon nunca hubiera existido!"

"¡Pero no te hubiera dado un D3 para ser parte de nuestro equipo!" alcé la voz para luego sujetarme la cabeza una vez más por la retumbada, "Quizás quiso guiarte hacia nosotros… recuerda que estaban las Semillas de la Oscuridad también… luego, si tú, Kari y Yolei no entraban para recuperar el falso anillo mágico de Gatomon, es probable que hubiésemos demorado mucho para que apareciera Silphymon"

"Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto y más te vale presentar un argumento más sólido que tan solo coincidencias" si sus ojos lanzaran alguna clase de rayo láser me encontraría desintegrado.

"A ver… ¿qué quieres saber primero? Ah, te recomiendo que tomes asiento, podríamos quedarnos hasta las cinco o seis de la mañana con esto" le advertí sin nada de seriedad, tan solo aconsejando como el amigo que soy.

_Si es que después de esto me sigue considerando como tal._

"Detalla tu visita inicial, la forma en la que supiste…" Ken puso haberse sentado una vez más pero su compostura no retornaba, "Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue tu primera visita?"

"En primaria"

Una vez más, sus ojos reflejaron puro terror, "Entonces Tokino tenía razón…"

"No sé quién será ese tal Tocino pero me da hambre…" aguanté el sonar de mi tripa, "Me imaginaba que me ibas a preguntar eso por la forma calmada en la que dije que vi a esos dos allí. Como te dije, esa historia vendrá después"

_Lealtad. Traición. Abandono. Amistad. Valor. Las multitudes me causan mucha tristeza._

"De acuerdo" lo escuché murmurar, quizás relacionando alguna cadena de eventos que desconozco, "¿Qué hacías ahí una segunda vez?"

"Digamos que mi primera visita tiene mucho que ver con la que tuve ahora. En pocas palabras, cuando retomé la conciencia ahí, en vez de sentir terror, una increíble sensación de alegría me invadió. Al parecer el tiempo que estuve inconsciente asimilando la situación me hizo dar cuenta al despertar esta noche que el tiempo en el Mar Oscuro fluye mucho más lento de lo normal. Se supone que debería estar a la par con el Digimundo al ser una contra parte o algo así de complicado, ¿no? Como decía, creo que cuando Kari y Tk llegaron el flujo del tiempo se normalizó. Pude sentir una presencia más en el Mar aparte de ellos, una conciencia al igual que la mía que andaba perdida. Por eso siento que el Mar los llamó para ayudar a esa persona. Una _circunstancia_, como dirías tú, que llevó a la salvación. En fin, volviendo a mí historia. Creo que eso explicaría por qué estuve en coma durante tres meses. Tal cual cumplí mi cometido al ingresar al mar, y con eso me refiero al mar del Mar Oscuro, me di con la sorpresa de encontrarme en el mundo real a tiempo para la fiesta"

"¿Ingresaste al mar? ¡¿Estás demente!?" conteniendo su impulso de querer levantarse una vez más, lanzó una aclaración, "Gracias a Dios nada te sucedió. Si te convirtieses en una nueva versión mía perdería la cordura"

"Sería un Emperador con mejor sentido de la moda"

De manera pronta, el rostro de Ken pasó de pálido a un intenso rojo por la vergüenza que le provocaron mis palabras para que llegara a balbucear mi nombre "¡D-Davis!"

"Por eso digo que el Mar Oscuro no es tan malo. Nos está pidiendo ayuda, Ichijouji. Creo que no sabe cómo hacerlo, por eso los llama de manera indiscriminada y aleatoria. Digo, es lo único que se me ocurre tras ingresar dos veces, que no me pasara nada, recuperar lo que me pertenece y encima salir con una etiqueta como regalo"

"¿Recuperar lo que te pertenece?" antes de que el silencio volviese, hizo una pregunta más, "¿El Mar Oscuro no es tan malo? Davis, por más que seas mi mejor amigo… va a costar que cambies mi manera de pensar con respecto a ese lugar"

"No hay problema, tampoco es lo que busco" le sonreí de manera despreocupada, "Espero que hayas logrado comprender un poco"

"Necesito un tiempo para pensar en todos estos eventos" agrega colocando un dedo bajo el mentón, "Aunque tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes…"

"Oye, Ichijouji" ya era hora de lanzar la pregunta que me mataba por dentro, "¿Cómo así supiste que había despertado? Entiendo nuestra unión por la fusión DNA pero… hay algo más ahí"

Mis ojos dieron con el premio de la lotería. Inmediatamente, colocó una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta oliva. La forma en la que se acomodaba ese bolsillo tan solo significaba una cosa, una D-Terminal. No creo que sea momento de empezar a interrogarlo, ya que necesito todo el apoyo necesario. Además, sé que Ken tiene sus razones. En algún momento me contará y estaré abierto a escucharlo. Es por eso que necesito que me escuche a mí.

"No importa. Siga preguntando, detective" lo incité de forma amical.

"¿A qué te refieres con _recuperar lo que te pertenece_?" sentí como el tiempo se detuvo cuando lanzó esa pregunta.

Por algún motivo, revelar esa razón era lo que más temor me provocaba. La razón por la cual deseché a todos. El motivo de mi traición y mi afán con la lealtad. Temor a revivir el pasado que tanto deseo olvidar. Las multitudes me causan mucha tristeza, por eso prefiero el silencio. Con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad, la posibilidad en que mi único amigo me abandone… no sé si sentirme feliz o deprimido. Respiré de manera profunda, preparándome para las consecuencias.

"¿Te conté alguna vez sobre mi aventura en Nueva York con Willis y Mimi?"

En vez de protestar por responder mediante una pregunta, tan solo asintió, "Sí. Lo del invierno eterno que era un reflejo del rechazo de Kari, la noticia de saber que Cody consiguió novia antes que tú y esas cosas. Luego que apareció una niña que al final era un Digimon"

"Sí, era muy linda. Me ponía muy nervioso con ella al tenerla cerca" dije mientras recordaba el momento final, "Hablando de eso, ¿qué fue de Cody y su novia? ¿Siguen?"

"Davis, ¿no recuerdas que Cody se encontraba deprimido ese día en tu casa porque la chica terminó con él por su viaje a España? Yolei… Yolei se encontraba furiosa con ella, tanto así que tuve que arrancarle el celular de la mano antes de que la llamara"

"Ah, cierto. No le tomé interés a Cody deprimido pero creo que recuerdo a esa chica"

En eso, mi cerebro enlazó el dolor que sentía en la espalda con los sucesos. Miré detrás de la almohada para sonreír lentamente. Tras sentir la superficie tibia, lo coloqué en mis brazos, "Es hora de que al fin se conozcan. Ken, ella es Natcchan. Natcchan, él es Ken Ichijouji"

Tras haber aprovechado el cambio de tema de manera brusca, Ken logró tomar la sorpresa con una calma extremadamente sobrenatural. Quizás tantas revelaciones esta noche al fin estaban tranquilizando su agitado corazón que no dejaba de latir cada vez que yo decía algo.

_Ya debes de estarte haciendo una idea. Ahora solo queda esperar, ¿estaré solo una vez más?_

"No voy a preguntar ya que es muy obvia la respuesta que me vas a dar. _Primaria_, ¿no?"

"Exacto. Primaria" sonreí, colocando de manera delicada el Digihuevo de Natcchan a mi lado, acurrucándolo con las sábanas, "Además, no es todo lo que sucedió cuando estuve ahí. Recuperar lo que me pertenece, que es Natcchan versión Digihuevo, sin olvidar la etiqueta que sigo sin comprender qué hacía ahí, no fue todo lo que el Mar Oscuro me otorgó"

"¿Todavía… hay… más?" la compostura retornó a él de manera pronta, "¿Qué tanto viste, Davis Motomiya?"

"Te dije que esta charla duraría casi como hasta las cinco o seis de la mañana. Tengo suerte que puedas quedarte hasta tan tarde, ¿por qué? Deberían haberte botado del hospital"

"… ¿qué fue lo que viste, Davis?"

_Una vez más, algo que no me quiere decir. Oh, bueno._

"Vi un pasado, un pasado de alguien muy cercano"

"¿Pasado?"

"Ese día, el día de la muerte de Osamu… había alguien más, ¿cierto?"

Antes de Ken pudiese huir por la insensible pregunta que hice, logré lanzarme hacia él, cayendo de cara hacia el suelo. Al hacerlo, una vez más los cables que me proporcionaban hidratación y algo de alimento mediante un suero insignificante se separaron bruscamente de mi cuerpo tal y como sucedió al momento de mi primer beso con Kari Kamiya. El dolor de las agujas fue fuerte, la sangre que empezó a caer fue mínima, pero aun así todos los dolores venían a mí, especialmente la traición hacia dicha lealtad. Algo distraído, Ken tuvo el valor de retroceder para ayudarme a levantarme. Observar mi patética figura, mi rostro lleno de heridas, de cicatrices, la manera en la que mi piel se encontraba pegada a mis huesos a través de sus ojos fue todo lo que necesité para quebrarme una vez más.

_No me gusta llorar. Llorar tan solo me recuerda a las multitudes que me crea soledad. No creí que lo volvería a hacer. Creí que ese día con Tk al advertirle sobre mi propósito con Kari sería la única y última vez que lo haría frente a alguien. Nunca imagine que sería mi turno de hacerlo una vez más, encima frente a Ken. Siempre añoré que la última persona que me vería llorar en el pasado sería Jun. Lo siento, hermana._

"Yo no quería ver todo eso, Ken, ¡no quería!" insistí, costándome hablar por el temible nudo que empezaba a aparecer. Tragándome los sollozos, intenté proseguir, "Estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación para eso… por eso… por eso… respóndeme… por favor… todo tiene una razón…"

Mi conexión con Ken llegó a un máximo nivel. Sentir su cuerpo alrededor del mío, sumiéndonos en un abrazo que intercambiaba nuestros pesares, cada uno con la oscuridad que alimenta sus deseos más oscuros, los pensamientos más oscuros y temibles que poseemos, fue capaz de dejar todo de lado por un traicionero como yo. La manera en la que su aliento se hizo paso en mi oreja fue suficiente para quebrarme de una vez por todas. Los sollozos empezaron a salir, la orquesta empezó a sonar sin un director que las controlase. Mis manos, con gotas de sangre al no encontrarse selladas mis heridas luego de la caída que me separó de las agujas, lo que hacían era manchar aquella espalda de la cuál recibía un apoyo incondicional. Supongo que esta vez los papeles se han invertido. Ahora soy yo quien busca aceptación de los demás, ¿es así como te sentiste siempre, Ichijouji?

"Sí, había alguien más" admitió para al fin separarse, su presencia tan solo incrementaba mis latidos, como una quinceañera enamorada, "¿Qué te mostró el Mar Oscuro, Davis?"

Sonándome la nariz con la esquina más cercana de la sábana, ignoré el ardor de mis ojos por el salado sabor que entraba por mi boca, "Lo que vi… lo que vi no fue tan placentero que digamos… si agregamos que fueron dos cosas en vez de una"

"¿Hubo algo más aparte de eso?"

"El Mar Oscuro me mostró dos historias… empecemos con la primera, ¿te parece?"

* * *

><p>Creí que estas ilusiones encerradas dentro de mí ser estaban hechas para durar, pero no lo harán. Soy igual que una máquina que trae vidas terminadas. Al tan solo meter un pie en aquellas lúgubres y rugientes olas, tomé noción que mi mundo se tornaba blanco. Con esos pensamientos en mente, me dejé sumergir por la oscuridad, abrazando mi cuerpo, observando cómo se extinguía mi efímera vida en burbujas de aire al querer escapar a la superficie, tan solo respondiendo al llamado de ese lugar, con una simple plegaria en mente: <em>ya lo hice, lo hice todo, absolutamente todo, quiero ver a Natcchan.<em>

"Natcchan…"

Los rayos de sol fueron el telón de la patética obra de mi vida. Por un minuto creí que había vuelto al mundo real, que había despertado. Al tomar noción de mis alrededores, me percaté que la ciudad parecía hecha de papel. Un papel maché imitando una ficticia realidad. Era obvio desde un inicio que no sería tan fácil. Reincorporándome, me sentí como si fuera el último experimento que el Mar hacía conmigo. El último experimento de esta ciudad de papel que avanza lentamente como fue predicho el día de ayer. Suficiente melodrama, es hora de que pase al punto, Ken.

Esta historia es corta, como ya sabes, sobre un pasado tratará. Las lágrimas caen y su soledad la envolverá: ¿_lo volveré a ver?_ Fue el murmullo que logré escuchar. Guiado por esa plegaria llegué a una terrible escena. La sangre que chorreaba, que goteaba de aquél pequeño y frágil cuerpo había sido reemplazada por una imitación rosa, siendo censurada de hasta mi propia conciencia, o lugar en el que esté. Las sirenas no sonaban, tan solo escuchaba sus sollozos. Fue ahí cuando te vi. Observando, pasmado, incrédulo. Ella te vio. Maldad. Luego todo volvió a brillar. La ciudad seguía hecha de papel. Definitivamente, sentía que experimentaban conmigo.

_Bueno, rendirse no es opción… ¿será que podré encontrar la razón de todo esto?_

Con esos pensamientos en mente, empecé a caminar en el blanco escenario. Una _tabula rasa_ que se iba formando conforme mi mente insertaba hechos y conocimientos previos. Poco a poco, aparecían árboles de papel maché, saltando de manera aleatoria. Era como abrir uno de esos libros con figuras tridimensionales. El sol invisible ardía, candente, sentía que en cualquier momento esta realidad de papel se quemaría por la bruma. Aquello me recordó el interminable verano del cual venía, evocando una vez más el mundo real: _debo de salir de aquí. Natcchan… Kari me está esperando_.

"Ah… sabes, realmente… odio el verano"

Una vez más, el escenario cambió frente a mis ojos. El blanco lienzo se pintaba con pasteles, acuarelas, imitando una típica escena de un parque cualquiera, con dos pequeños niños. El columpio en el que ambos andaban sentados era una vez más de papel maché. Esta realidad sobrenatural hacía que no se rompieran. Seguía sin comprender el significado de esta visión. Me acerqué a ellos para confirmar que, efectivamente, mi presencia era desconocida para ellos. La niña que había hablado se meció de manera lenta. De piel fina, era una jovencita que me daba a entender que tendría una prometedora figura en el futuro. Sus pies daban con la arena mientras le daba más impulso. Su corto cabello verde agua se mecía a su ritmo, su vestido menta puesto encima de un polo negro manga corta confirmaban mis sospechas: _esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo_.

Hasta que vi al niño.

Su perfil, su apariencia. Era tu hermano, Ichijouji. Osamu tan solo la observaba algo distraído, con una expresión seria que a los segundos se volvió en una tierna sonrisa. Me contaste una vez que solías hacer burbujas de jabón con él. Estoy seguro que esa misma sonrisa te la dirigía a ti. Sus lentes hacían rebotar los rayos del sol, encegueciéndome un poco.

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casa?"

Ella asintió de manera infantil, saltando en el aire para caer de manera dócil, como una frágil ave blanca, en la arena. Osamu la siguió. De la mano ahí van, el chico y la chica otra vez: _¿se repetirá este cruel y abrumador final?_

Debí haberlo notado desde un principio. Solo soy un simple espectador. Recuerdos empezaron a fluir por mi mente, el escenario cambiando de manera eterna. Cuando desperté en este lugar tan solo era como reiniciar un juego. He estado en un bucle. Tal cual ingresé al mar, esta cruel obra teatral llena de tragedia se había repetido una y otra y otra vez, siendo borrada cuando sucedía el accidente. Al dar en el blanco, por algún motivo, no tomé rienda del asunto. Tan solo seguí siendo un patético observador, un espectador que ya sabe cómo va a terminar el juego. Ahora me encontraba en un cruce. Un clásico cruce de una calle a otra. El semáforo brillaba en rojo para los peatones, quienes eran representados por origamis, también de papel maché. Definitivamente es una ciudad de papel que avanza lentamente.

"Toki…"

"Sí, ¿Osamu?"

"Sabes, hay algo que he querido decirte…"

Sus manos se entrelazaron. Ella ruborizada, él también. Cuando ella decía su nombre, enfatizaba cada sílaba. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

"Dime, Osamu"

"Um, verás… Toki… gracias por todo este tiempo… de aconsejarme de cómo llevarme bien con Ken. Solíamos hacer esas burbujas de jabón que a ti también te gustan. Debería volver a hacerlo. Hoy no lo traté del todo bien antes de salir… le dije que no tocara algo y no me hizo caso. Quiero llegar y disculparme con él"

"D-De nada, Osamu… gracias por ser mi amigo. No me quiero mudar de Tamachi… te voy a extrañar"

"Toki… también te voy a extrañar"

"Prométeme que seremos amigos por siempre"

"Te lo prometo"

"No perderemos contacto el uno con el otro, ¡nos escribiremos cartas!"

"Perfecto, muy buena idea"

Sin embargo, esta dulce y cándida escena se vio teñida por la tragedia. Observé los sucesos uno tras otro. Tú, Ken, apareciste en escena tal y como los árboles hicieron mientras caminaba. Un auto que no debió haber estado ahí cuando decidiste cruzar por tu hermano, cruzar para ir hacia él. Tú, quien parecía haber estado siguiendo a Osamu. Quizás tendría que ver con esas disculpas. Era evidente en tu rostro. Deseabas acercarte y no lo hacías en temor de que tu hermano te gritase una vez más, por seguirlo en secreto. En momentos tu rostro parecía tener resentimiento: _¿cómo le puede sonreír a ella y a mí no? ¿Por qué me grita a mí y a ella no? _

De rojo se pinta el telón de estar tragedia. Un pequeño cuerpo está volando de nuevo. Ojos que solían estar antes llenos de vida en ella mueren. Atrapados en un ciclo eterno de agonía, cegándome el mundo y todo lo que quedaba con él.

"¡Osamu!"

El rojo reemplazado por un rosa, censurando la sangre. La voz de la niña mezclada con la tuya hacía interminables ecos, tantos que mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier instante. El frágil cuerpo de Osamu Ichijouji inerte en el cruce. Ken Ichijouji pasmado, sin creer el suceso que respondía a su plegaria: _deseo que Osamu se vaya, que se fuera_. Su deseo se volvió en una cruda y cruel realidad. La niña no reaccionaba, en vez de ponerse a llorar, de reaccionar como los falsos transeúntes de papel, se acercó a ti, quien estaba de rodillas en el asfalto.

"Ahora te harás cargo de mí"

Al saber que esta realidad se iba a repetir de manera infinita en mi mente, quizás necesito dejar mi rol pasivo. Quise correr hacia a ti, a ver si de esa manera el Mar decidía sacarme de este lugar, sin comprender la razón de mandarme aquí. Mi sangre se congeló, la ciudad de papel empezó a incendiarse. El humo los cubría a los dos. La niña me sonrió de manera cruel al tomar noción de mi invisible presencia.

_Este sueño no tiene final._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciertas partes las basé en mi adaptación de aquello que se asemeja al título y que si lo adivinan les debo un One-Shot? (lo que gusten). Me costó mucho escribir todo esto desde el punto de vista de Davis. Creo que no me quedó muy bien expresar sus pensamientos, quedando muy OOC pero de todas maneras espero les haya agradado. Como estoy de vacaciones la creatividad fluye y fluye. Espero más personas se animen a mandar un OC (el formulario está en el Capítulo 27). Prometo contar la charla de Tai y Tk, es necesaria. Anhelo que se haya comprendido el Capítulo, hasta a mí se me hizo algo complicado…. ¡cuídense mucho!<strong>


End file.
